The Dream Journal
by thebluemartian
Summary: Curiosity gets to Hotch when he finds Garcia is in therapy and reads her dream journal, only to discover he is the main subject. Will he finally face his feelings? Cases, many pairings, surprises and some minor tragedy.  M for some smut and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream Journal**

**Summary:** Curiosity gets to Hotch when he finds Garcia is in therapy and reads her dream journal, only to discover he is the main subject. Will he finally face his feelings? M for smut.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"Hey Garcia, can I see you in my office?" Hotch asked as he poked his head out his office door. It had been a while since he saw the blonde sit and not fuss about with her heavy responsibilities.<p>

"Hey Hotch, what's up?" she sat in the chair across his desk as he indicated and watched the handsome unit chief round his desk and sit opposite her. Immediately she could see his profiler face kick in and she wiggled uncomfortably in her seat under the studios gaze.

"I have been wondering how you have been coping with all the changes lately. I understand your workload has increased since the budget cuts. And with Kevin gone, I thought maybe you would need..." he trailed off. It had been six weeks since the explosive argument erupted from within Garcia's bat cave and overflowed into the bullpen. Hotch didn't get a chance to make out most of it, the substance of the argument almost entirely over by the time he moved down to break it up. But he did catch that Kevin couldn't take competing with another man in her life, so naturally he thought he was talking about Morgan. But Kevin had specifically looked to Derek and stated "And it's not even you" coldly before dropping his gaze to Garcia and declaring "I'm moving to Ohio and I won't be speaking to you again." She didn't even look angry, almost relieved actually.

It was all very confusing.

"I'm alright Hotch, really. The work _is_ getting to me a little," he noticed, she wasn't as peppy as usual and missed more than a few group dinners. "but I can handle it and things were over with Kevin long before I even noticed."

He examined her expression. She didn't look hurt, regretful or mournful. Rather, she looked relieved as she glanced down at the composition notebook on her lap.

"What's that?" he indicated the notebook in question and noticed the new expression to register on her face, embarrassment?

"It's uh- uh it's my dream journal." She didn't even look up at him. Shame?

"Oh, why do you have it at work?"

"My therapist asked me to bring it to our appointment today. I was just returning from there when you called me in, sir." She could feel the heat of her blush start to rise in her cheeks. If he had any idea what was in this… his cough charitably broke her from that train of thought.

He was concerned, not because she was seeing a therapist, but rather that he didn't know it was still going on. When he and Haley divorced Garcia practically forced him (unbeknownst to the team) to see a therapist, same when she had died. And he made her go after she was stabbed and when the team thought Prentiss died. He felt extremely guilty on the last one. But as far as he knew she had stopped altogether about a year ago, a month or so after Prentiss returned.

"I didn't know you were still going."

"I started again a few months before the Kevin incident, sir."

Yet again, she sat there looking ashamed and not making eye contact. "Garcia, whatever it is that prompted you to go, I am glad you are getting help. You don't have to feel guilty for not telling me, though I wish you would. I know I am not the most easy to talk to or even to consider a friend but I do care about my team's welfare, I care about you."

She was shocked. It was moments like these, when you could see just how caring Aaron Hotchner really is, even in his practicality, that made her love the boss man, platonically she reminded herself. "Sorry sir. It's just, see I started to go—well, sir—" she was incredibly nervous, befuddled even.

He cut her off. "Aaron."

Great. "Well, Aaron. I'm not really comfortable discussing it right now, even with Morgan." She shrugged at Hotch's surprised expression. "But this." she patted the journal "It is helping. Whenever I have a dream, even a day dream my therapist has me write it down and how I feel about it or why I think I am thinking that way."

He wasn't convinced that was helping at all. What was going on with her? "Does Morgan have something to do with this?" he could hear the sudden anger in his voice and wasn't entirely sure where it came from.

"What? No. oh, no, no."

"Then anyone on the team?"

She didn't respond she just tried to look him in the eye and keep a straight face. Garcia was such an easy read, she wore he heart on her sleeve. But he could see right now she was trying desperately to protect it.

"Who is it?" he demanded, rounding his desk and kneeling in front of her. "I swear if someone has said something, or is doing something that makes you uncomfortable or guilting you into protecting—" his mind instantly wondered if she had caught JJ kissing Reid in the break room like he had a few months ago, knowledge of that would surely wear her down.

"No. No, sir-Aaron. Really, I'll be fine. I'll be fine." She knew her voice was shaky, and she hated that she couldn't just reach out and borrow some of that stoicism her boss so easily placed. Then again, he certainly seemed more emotional and protective right now… she had to remind herself he was a protective man by nature and not to let it get to her head.

"Penelope." He tenderly whispered it, not even giving himself a chance to stop his hand from stroking the hair out of her worried face. Over the course of the last few years she had come to mean more to him than he was aware, and her proximity was not helping his ability to repress his care for her.

She froze as his thumb traced along her hairline moving for his hand to cup her cheek. How many times had she imagined him doing just the same? How many times in the past several months, maybe even years, had she hoped he would look at her with the caring he now had in his eyes? But then, she saw that with that care was worry. And reflex shifted to flight.

She batted his hand away gently but suddenly and stood so abruptly she did not notice her journal fly into Hotch's lap as he had to scramble away to give her room to pass. She headed straight for the door saying she had better get back to work and practically ran back to her desk.

-Criminal Minds-

Hotch casually locked his office door and decided to return to his desk and get some paperwork done, trying to push what just happened out of his mind. But as soon as he sat down he realized it wouldn't work.

What on earth was he thinking? He had barely any physical contact with anyone on the team before. Handshakes when they met, the occasionally hospital bedside handholding. That was it. And then suddenly he is kneeling in front of her, touching her face intimately? Of course, she was beautiful. It was useless to deny that he didn't think her crazy outfits and odd manner of expression and it didn't make him smile. He had even once told her to not change, that he liked her as is. But could that mean more?

He shook the thoughts from his head before they could fully latch on and tried for the next half hour to get through his paperwork. If he could get ahead tonight and tomorrow, by the time Jack returns from his trip to visit his grandparents he might even be able to take a day off to take him to the zoo like he promised.

Five minutes. Ten minutes. Twelve minutes. That's how long it took him to realize he was staring out his office window lost in a lack of thought. It was no use trying to ignore it. What happened earlier with Penelope made no sense. She's suddenly in therapy and not telling anyone about it? Not even Morgan? And she's over Kevin? Already? He had been worried about her for weeks, weeks… he had been worried about her. And remembering how she left so abruptly his worry only increased.

He looked out to the bullpen and noticed that everyone seemed to have left already. That was a shame, because he had hoped to talk to her again before she went home, maybe ask her to coffee so they could talk this over, as friends. He hadn't been anyone's friend in a while, maybe even years.

And he needed to bring her the journal she forgot in his office. If he didn't do it tonight he would probably forget until he found it buried under a stack of paperwork a week into the future. He grabbed it, fully with the intention of bringing it to her office but only made it to his door before he found himself already flipping through.

He chided himself and snapped it shut, leaning his forehead against the closed door. He can't invade her privacy this way. He can't.

He was sitting on the sofa in his office, reading a random page before he knew how he got there. But he couldn't unread what he already did. It was nothing mundane. It was not about the team. It was about him.

_Second dream tonight: He came in an hour late, which is right on time for everyone else. But suddenly he and I were sharing a hospital bed. He was bloody, I was bloody but neither of us was in pain. I don't know why, I hit him. And he kissed me. Then we laughed for ages about the dragon outside the window, and he grabbed my hand and skipped with me down the rainbow connecting the hotel (venue switch somehow) to the BAU offices. "Honey, we will be late for work."—Kevin said it in real life but it was still Hotch in my dream. I woke up just as confused as the night before. I wish these damn dreams would stop. I should ask Reid if there are some pills I could take._

'_It wasn't much.'_ He told himself. _'just a dream. I have had dreams of her before too. It's natural, we are a team, or as she so often says, a family.'_

But then he read another dream. This time there were no rainbows or dragons. It was dated a week before the argument with Kevin, so she would already have been in therapy for a while, and therefore more reflective in her writing.

_This needs to stop. I can't even get myself to write half the things that went on in that dream, I don't do smut. Its not like I have never had a dirty dream before. Even with someone on the team. Derek and I have both admitted to the random wayward thought now and then in our sleep—usually after a long and lustrous flirting session. But nothing more than that, and usually then (or like in that one dream with Reid in it)its just a kiss, a grope or a straight jump to an understanding of being in the act. It's not this drawn out sequence where I can remember every inch of his skin, how it slid on mine, his smell, his filling me with- get a grip P! Even writing about it is getting me turned on, and poor Kevin is going to think it's all about him when I tackle him as he wakes up. _

_And that's not even the worse part. Yesterday I saw JJ kissing Reid in the break room, and it seemed to be getting a little heavy if you ask me. And I thought I would be mad, seeing JJ cheating on Will. But, she looked so happy and Reid well, he looked like a puppy in love, and so did she, a little. I kept thinking all day that maybe they are in love, maybe I missed it all these years. It was right in front of me. Reid liked her from the days of Gideon. JJ had made comments over the years about how much she cared for him, joked casually to him and me about how sometimes she wished he was the one to father Henry. But I didn't put stock in it until now. And it got me thinking, especially since the big part of the dream was how much I felt for Hotch in those moments, if they can do it, get past years of missing out and get through the work related drama of it… could I? I feel so guilty for thinking that, and worse—he'd never think of me that way. I am just tech goddess Garcia, and it's always going to stay that way, isn't it doc?_

He couldn't read anymore. He had to calm himself for a moment. How the hell did this even come about? She's been having sex dreams, romantic dreams, about _him?_

He thumbed back through to the day of the argument with Kevin. He noted that she wrote a daydream down involving his own tongue in some choice places which stirred a physical reaction in him he had to work hard to suppress.

_And God, just thinking about it nearly made me cum in my seat- GRRRRRR. FUCKING KEVIN! He just came in here like fifteen minutes ago and threw this journal down in front of me. He READ it that shit head! And of course he was jealous. That I do not blame him. But come on, I never said I was going to leave him, I wrote my guilty feelings about it… but all he could focus on was the other stuff._

_He accused me of being in love with Hotch, asked me if the dreams or thoughts had ever happened before the journal. And yes, they did. Admittedly I had a little Hero crush of Hotch since I met him. He's fricken gorgeous, why wouldn't I have the occasional dream? But #1 he's my __boss__. #2 he doesn't like me. #3 even if he did he wouldn't do anything about it because of the team and #4 I don't even know anymore! And I'm not sure what that even means! AHHG. I am so fricken glad this is over now. For months the guilt has been at me but really there's even more the failing of this than that. I have been unhappy with him, for a long time. We don't belong together, and I knew that. Its why I started therapy to begin with… I feel totally lost in my own life and having the dreams start and in incredible frequency, I just knew I had to get my ass to a shrink because I am not handling life well right now from that combo. _

_Sometimes. Sometimes, I wish for—_

That was the end of the page and he could see that the rest of the entry was likely removed, two pages had been torn out. Before he could give himself a chance to think on this he flipped through every page in a scan, not really reading but looking for names. The only dreams she wrote of where the ones with him in it, and they all seemed to be of this nature, or their friendship or how much she loves his son Jack.

And he really tried not to let his body get hung up on the few detailed descriptions he found in there. It did him no good to close his eyes and try to block the world out, all he could see where her curves, her blonde hair boucing as he rode her. He needed to get a grip but not where he his hand was currently placed and stroking.

The sound of a key in the lock of his office door made him snap to and hurriedly he managed to get it back into his pants before the door swung open to reveal- her.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! So nice to see alerts, faves and reviews already. I love Hotch/Garcia, so I am glad to bring it to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"Hotch." She was surprised as she stood in the open door frame staring at Aaron uncharacteristically at his sofa. "What are you still doing here?"<p>

"I could ask the same thing, you did just pick the lock to my office didn't you?" He was purely on the offensive, mainly because he felt the need to defend himself right now. It helped, putting her on the defensive pulled attention away from the remaining tenting at his crotch he was still willing down.

"Ah, yeah sorry about that, I swiped Rossi's key." She began to ease her way into the dim office. "So what—is that my journal?" she pointed to the book, sitting near by his lap.

"Yeah. I was going to bring it to your office." That was true, he did intend to.

"Did you read it?" her eyes were wide, aware that if he had she would just have to request a transfer or something.

He read the fear on her face and his guilt was just worse… and he was aware that she didn't think he liked her. Judging by how he's been reacting to her, especially the activity he was just engaged in… Maybe? Was he?

"I _was _tempted." He admitted, a half truth is always the best lie.

He walked the journal to her spot in the middle of his office and lingered a little too closely for a moment, so tempted to just tip her chin up and kiss her, maybe take her right there and then, act out one of those dreams. Oh hell! he had to back up before she felt anything stir.

"Well, umm. Thanks sir." She mumbled as she began to turn and make her way out of the office, unsure if she entirely believed he didn't read it.

'_No!' _his mind was shouting, scrambling to find a way to latch onto her for a while. '_I can't let go of her. I have to control myself though… something neutral, neutral. When the hell did this become such a problem! Damn that journal!'_

"Penelope, please, wait." He grabbed his coat and walked quickly to match her pace outside his office. He didn't bother to lock the door behind him. "Would you, I-I haven't eaten and I'm starving. Would you like to get dinner?"

"What about Jack?" she tried to sound casual, but she couldn't turn to face him, afraid of what she might or might not see there.

"He's with his grandparents until the middle of next week. Funny, he told me to actually go and have fun… I guess kids really are observant." That last part embarrassed him to no end and he had no idea why he said it. He really needed to get control of himself or he would end up taking her in the back of his car- Oh, God please make her answer.

She turned to look at him with care. He was vulnerable, he was _never_ vulnerable. While she was starving herself, she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she would have said yes even if she was stuffed from a Thanksgiving dinner. "I am dying for sushi if you're up for it."

"I don't think I've had sushi in three years."

"Really? Why not?"

He laughed and guided her to the elevators, his hand hovering over the small of her back. "Actually, that was while we were on a case and Reid heard I never had it before. I loved it, but can you believe _Reid_ being worldlier than me with something?"

She let out a good long chuckle which she was surprised to feel. She hadn't really laughed in what seemed like ages. "That's just too funny, sir. No, I can't see it." She gently wiped a happy tear from the corner of her eye.

"Pen, please call me Aaron when we are alone or in a social setting. I realize I am your boss but I would like to become your friend as well." He couldn't look at her as he said it, instead he just stared at the elevator floor numbers chime off.

"You are my friend. You're family, don't you know that?" 'Whoa, _where is Aaron Hotchner and what happened to make him vulnerable?'_

He could feel her stare and he knew he was still exposing more than she was used to, more than he even realized was there to show. So he took a calming breath as they loaded onto the elevator. "I'm glad."

"Alright, what's up with you Hotch? And don't you get all sidetracked on me using your last name!"

So fiery, he liked that. He really needed to get a handle on his mind, it was getting away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyhow, what sushi place do you want to go to? And please, don't tell Jack we went. He has this extensively long list of things he wants to try because of multicultural day at his school. He already got me to take him to an Ethiopian restaurant, but I really haven't had the time to bring him for sushi."

"Aww, how's the little man doing?"

"Good. He's in the middle of a bunch of projects at school. But, well..." he didn't want to burden her.

"What?" she hoped something wasn't wrong with Jack.

"Well," he took a steadying breath, thankful for the seconds-long delay in conversation as they reached his car and they both entered. He had to keep himself from opening her door first. "His teacher sent me an email stating Jack refused to enter the spelling bee even though he would most likely win. And when she asked him why he said it was because his daddy wouldn't be able to make it there anyway." He nearly broke in tears when he had first read it, not that he let it show now but obviously Penelope would pick up on it.

"Oh Aaron!" she reached across the center console of the SUV and pulled him into a hug. "It will be ok. I promise."

He enjoyed the warmth but pulled back some, she just followed. She was always so good at caring for others, the team mom. "I just wish I was better at this."

"Well," she pulled back finally and let him go to drive. "Talk to him. And ya know what? If you can't make it, I would go see the champ win. Would that make it easier?"

He had to reign it all in. She was too good a friend, and suddenly he became terrified he could lose that. He gulped down his feelings, repressing them to the pit of his stomach as he kept his gaze straight on the road.

But he did find his right hand reach over to find hers and lay on top of it. "Thank you Penelope. I really mean that."

-Criminal Minds-

She didn't know what the hell to think right now. Suddenly Hotch is being all kinds of sweet and it's so not what she would have expected from him. When she heard the pain in his voice about Jack and the spelling bee she just had to offer some help. It seemed to take him forever to think it over and she couldn't help but be entirely confused by what little she could read of the emotions flash over his face in the dim of passing headlights.

So, she tried to ignore it and think about work related things the rest of the silent ride to the restaurant. But a good portion of those thoughts kept returning to Aaron's warm hand resting on hers.

She had to talk herself out of this, out of thinking anything of the gesture. But he wasn't making this easy on her. When they parked she was just about finished fixing her hair in the car mirror and he took the time to open her door for her. He seemed as surprised as she did at the gesture. And he rolled with it, linking her arm in his and keeping it there as he showed his badge to the hostess and got them seated right away, even though the place was packed. And he held her chair for her. She kept trying to remember that Aaron Hotchner is and always has been a gentleman but with each passing moment it was starting to feel like a date.

He thought so as well.

"Nice work with the badge there boss man." She just couldn't call him Aaron right now.

"It's a perk." He shrugged. Equally worried about how date like this was becoming. After all, he sorta just became her friend.

"Sometimes I wonder…" she trailed off, thankful for the distraction of the waitress.

"Hello, my name is Jessica and I will be your waiter this fine Valentine's evening."

They looked at each other, stunned.

"Did I say something?" the waitress asked cautiously.

"Oh. No. Sorry, I didn't even realize it was Valentine's Day when I asked her to dinner." Hotch spoke up, but was mostly keeping his gaze locked on Penelope's.

"Neither did I." she almost burst into laughter, or tears… how did she not know this?

"Oh! That's so great! Johanna!" she called to a near by waiter. "Isn't this sweet? They accidently booked their first date on Valentine's! How romantic." She gave a playful nudge to Hotch, whose eyes were cautiously examining Garcia for reaction. He saw shock, happiness, a little something he might peg as regretful and then finally what he didn't expect… mischief.

"That's my Aaron. The hopeless romantic, even if accidental." she winked at him suggestively.

The waitress seemed pleased with that and placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder. "Tell you what love birds. I'm gonna ask the chef out back to make you something special for your meal, if you like. Any preferences?"

Both were a little relieved, they had no idea what to order. "Just please be sure to bring some ikura for my date here, he's had little exposure to sushi and I want to make sure he gets it right."

Hotch couldn't help the little rise of the corners of his mouth at that. "And some wine please, or sake?"

"Right away sir." And she meant it, she was back in less than a minute, before either had time to make a try at conversation.

Hotch poured the sake for each of them handing her one cup and holding his own in toast. "To our first date." He teased, a part of him hoping it would be sort of of serious if it got its way. He had to shut down the quick flashes of running his fingers over bare breasts, tasting her, licking every little… down boy!

"To our first date." She echoed and knocked it back. She so needed to get drunk right now. Especially thinking of how much she would love for tonight to end in her bedroom, or her shower, or hell- the back alley...she _was_ wearing a skirt. Immediately, she poured herself another shot of sake with urgency.

Hotch caught that and decided to play it a little cool, she was uncomfortable. "Don't worry, I won't take the mistake to heart. Though don't blame me if I end up telling you you're beautiful tonight." He paused, realizing he did just that and looked at the cup. "Jeeze, this stuff is strong."

Garcia laughed a good few chuckles. "Yeah, it is."

"So what was it that you sometimes wonder?"

"huh?" oh right, she was interrupted. "Oh, I-Uh, sometimes I wonder how you guys feel. Ya know, the power of the badge and the gun. It must be nice having that ability to protect yourself and others the way you do."

He was thoughtful for a moment. "You know, you protect people too."

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I try to do what I can for you and the team. Just sometimes, like back when—"

"Forgive me for cutting you off but please tell me you don't still blame yourself for a little mistake. I'm not perfect, neither are you. And Elle turned out fine, but we take risks. It's part of the job."

"Yeah" she tried to reign in her instinct to fight a little and it didn't totally work. "But it wouldn't have happened."

"Pen, honey." That got her to finally look up from her hands. "Just please, let that go. But I have to ask, do you not feel safe?"

She nervously scratched her arm. "Not always. I mean sometimes I wonder about things or I get scared and… well at least Derek is always willing to sleep on the couch when I get paranoid."

He sighed, for two reasons. One, relief that it seems that is more platonic than he thought. And two, of exasperating that he can't make her feel safe. "You can always call me you know. I know I'm not Morgan or anything, but if you ever want to talk or have to do a sweep of your house—"

She covered his hand with hers, feeling a few tears cloud her eyes. "Thank you."

"Oooo. Looks like the date is going well so far." The waitress teased affectionately as she brought over a bowl of edamame and a plate of heart shaped fried wontons with dipping sauce. "Now you two have fun." She winked at Penelope before waiting on the next table.

"You know, the team would make such fun of us if they saw us here right now." She didn't know why she had to ruin things and say that.

"Do you know what they are all up to tonight?" he tried to remain casual, but wished he had thought of that. They could come in here at any time. Morgan tended to come here about once a month according to Penelope.

"Well, Rossi is taking Emily to some fundraiser for heart disease research, just friends of course. Derek is on the 'big third date' with someone he met a few weeks ago. And well." She stopped, she wasn't opening the can of worms for Hotch.

"I'm impressed, everyone opens up to you. As the boss you don't really hear it all. But, you don't have to feel bad if you were going to say what I think. I know Reid and JJ are having an affair."

A million pounds left her shoulders and yet she felt like there were more. "You do?"

"Yes, I caught them in the conference room and asked them what was going on. Reid tried to cover it up but JJ broke down crying and told me everything. Apparently they have gotten together a few times before it got intense the last several months. When we were alone she confessed she slept with him around Henry's conception date and had to lie to us all and Reid about the weeks by two."

He took in her silenced expression. "Sorry, you didn't need to know that. I should probably stop the sake, makes me gossipy I guess."

"So then, do you think—"

He shrugged. "I'm not quite sure. She isn't either and well, please don't repeat this next part to anyone. Promise? Because I could face real trouble for it."

"You know I won't say anything."

He nodded. "I gave her permission to use department resources and Reid's DNA profile. She will know in a week."

"Oh. My. God. Is she gonna divorce Will? How serious is it with Reid? And when the _hell_ were you gonna tell me what's going on with my family?"

Hotch smiled, a real true smile. "I guess when we sat down to dinner and accidently became each other's valentines?"

Her head flew back as she roared in laughter. It had been a long time since that happened. "Just so you know, I expect chocolates and flowers in the morning." She teased. He smirked.

The waitress brought over their food and conversation turned to safe topics of what they were eating. Hotch found he really liked the selections, even if it did take some of his famous will power to eat the ikura with raw quail egg.

It was easy, fun. They could laugh at small things, talk about Jack and the spelling bee. And Garcia was pleased that Hotch really made an effort to understand how she works her magic, but the confused looks on his face nearly made her cry laughing again.

Aaron pulled out his credit card to pay so swiftly that the waitress took it right away. He had to be quick, she would argue. And she did. "Hotch…" she warned.

"I asked you. Don't you dare take the compliment badly." He warned in turn, she melted.

As they left the restaurant and made it to the street, her heel snapped making her lose balance. She would have toppled over had Hotch not grabbed her by the waist to steady her. She had to fight every instinct in her to just climb up his gentlemanly body as he kept it there, walking her to the car and opening her door for her.

They listened to the radio on the way back to 'Esther'. When they got there he pulled her into a hug that lingered on dangerously too long, and she was pleased to note that he stayed to make sure she was safely in her car before he pulled away, following her closely an extra two blocks of their common route before he turned off.

Somehow, something happened tonight. She kept trying to place it as she trudged straight to bed. It wasn't sex as a particular part of her might have liked. And it wasn't any confessions of love either, thank God because that would have come from her most likely.

But, did she feel real sparks with Hotch? From Hotch? She didn't know. But she did know she now had a closer friendship with him, and that alone could be enough.

* * *

><p>I had to include the obligatory V-day in here. Lot's more of the story to come!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! So, a day in the office after a non-date date on Valentines...

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Garcia rushed into her lair and frantically scurried to start up her systems. She was twenty minutes late, and she hoped Hotch would forgive her. It's his fault she has a hangover from the sake last night. But she had a search she had to run right away for one of the other teams that were out in the field. Luckily it took only a few minutes and she heard they were on their way to getting the guy. It's odd in a way. Technically she has three teams right now. But only her team, her family, felt like that. Perhaps it was because she did only half the work for the other teams, splitting it with two other analysts who had work of their own in other areas of Quantico. Budget cuts were really muddling things up.<p>

So, it took a while. It was forty five minutes into the work day when she heard Morgan's knock on her door. "Come in." she yelled over her shoulder, finishing up some work she needed for Hotch by the end of the day.

"Hey baby girl. Oh. Who got you these?" he asked as she turned around to look. How could she have missed the large floral arrangement and box of chocolates sitting on top of her filing cabinet?

She instantly reached for the card in the arrangement of hot pink roses and Peruvian lilies in a clear square vase. She ignored Morgan's light teasing as she opened the envelope and read the card. It simply read: _I always fulfill expectations._

She had to bite her lip from shrieking happily and humorously. Who knew Hotch had it in him? She was more than surprised and a tad confused, but she wasn't going to let that ruin the high of getting presents.

"So who they from baby girl?" Morgan read the card over her shoulder. "expectations?" he asked with a raised brow.

She had to think fast. The truth would not be good right now. Either people would think it was a funny little joke but out of place or that something was really going on. Either way, Derek was likely to confront Hotch physically if he thought there was a possibility it would hurt her in any way. And that's to say nothing of what the team would think, tease at, turn her whole life into one big romantically inclined profile. No thank you.

"It's a little inside joke between a friend and me. Candy for Mr. Dark Chocolate?" she opened the large purple heart shaped box with metallic floral designs and notice about forty Lindt truffles inside. Her favorite.

Derek took one appreciatively, noting out loud that whoever this friend is will be popular with the team today. Penelope took the hint. It's a sort of an unwritten rule in an office. Gifts of chocolate, cookies or other sweets sent to the office are to be shared. She smiled at Morgan and followed as he returned to the bullpen.

"Ooo. What do we have here?" JJ asked as she plucked one of the white chocolate truffles from the box.

"Just a present from a friend. I must share with the family. Emily, take two dark ones, you like them the most of anyone." Of course, Emily complied and handed Reid a random chocolate to try.

Little by little everyone grabbed a few as they stood around her, trying to get the identity of the gift giver through gentle interrogation. Even Reid wanted to know and went on a long but adorable rant on how the tradition of giving chocolate on Valentine's began. He mentioned that flowers were more traditional, however. Morgan spoke up. "Well, this person got her those as well."

"Oh really, what were they?" Rossi asked as he joined up and snagged a milk chocolate truffle.

"Hot pink roses and Peruvian lilies. Any significance to that Reid?" Morgan asked with a wink to the girls who each rolled their eyes.

"Actually yes. I assume the Peruvian lilies, otherwise called alstroemeria after the Swedish botanist credited with introducing them to Europe, were pink as well. Overall they mean deep friendship and devotion. Being pink and combined with the pink roses one could construe the meaning of the bouquet to convey feelings of deep affection, thankfulness and tones of friendship. Normally pink roses are used to show gratitude, grace, and etcetera. But hot pink is more poignant, usually meaning the giver wishes to convey a greater depth of emotion. Though, perhaps he or she just knows Garcia's like of bright colors."

Through it all Garcia could not help letting her gaze wonder to JJ, looking for signs of that little revelation Hotch let slip last night. She couldn't believe that he knew something and that he told her. He was a better secret keeper than even Emily. Yet his trust in her… she tried to save her flattery to examine later, alone.

"Aww, that's really sweet. Thanks for the explanation." She gave Reid a little kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm, friend who is grateful, and showing deep affection huh? Anything we should know PG?" Emily winked her tease, but meant it. No one just sends flowers and candy after Valentines day, with those emotions, and isn't interested a little bit. She just hoped it wasn't Morgan, she really did not want to see them together at all. They were perfect in their relationship as is, flirty but brother and sister like nonetheless.

"It's nothing really." She was flush, she was going to give something away soon if she didn't try to keep it together and change the subject. "Do you guys have your fill? I want to give Hotch a have it."

They waved her on her way, none the bit curious or suspicious of her visiting Hotch, though Prentiss and Rossi each felt a little bad. The group always seems to forget Hotch in the nice, fun things. It's sort of out of sight out of mind when the gift sharing comes around when it comes to him. They shared a look of agreement on the matter as they watched Penelope walk up to Hotch's office.

She knocked on the open door.

Hotch had been watching the whole exchange from the corner of his eye through the window. She seemed very happy, her old self again for those few minutes down there sharing his gift. He was surprised to see her come up though.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." He gestured for her to take a seat.

She pulled up one of the chairs in front of his desk a little closer and crossed her legs at the ankles before holding the box to him. "I saved you one of each flavor, two of the milk chocolate since those are your favorite."

He graciously took a milk chocolate and popped it in his mouth. "I didn't know you kept track of such things."

"Why not? You certainly seem to, especially in your attempt at meeting expectations. Though I would say you exceeded them." She really, really tried not to blush. "You really didn't have to Hotch." She was failing at the no blushing thing.

"I know. I wanted to." He needed to change the subject before she asked why. "So, I hope you don't mind…" he started but didn't finish.

"Mind what?" she pulled out a candy for herself and leaned in a little.

"Well, after I got home last night I called Jack and talked to him about the spelling bee."

"Oh good. How did that go?" she felt so bad for poor Jacky poo. It must be hard having a dad that can't make it to things. She remembered that time Hotch was in the field and Jessica was sick and so the school called Penelope to pick up Jack when he began to run a fever. She had to work, but took him to rest on her sofa in the office and provided him with plenty of games to entertain him between naps. He was such a precious kid, a mini Hotch that looked up to his dad like a personal super hero. Frankly, she looked at the man just the same.

"Well, first he was mad at his teacher for telling me. So I had to spend about ten minutes explaining why she had no choice. Finally it took me reading from the teacher's manual to convince him she had to for her job."

Penelope bit out a short laugh. "That kid is going to be a big shot prosecutor someday, just like his dad."

Hotch chuckled. "That's the truth. So, finally with that settled I talked to him about how I am going to try to do my best to be there. I explained I made time for it but that I can't control when the bad guys do bad things and that if someone is in trouble I might have to go. He told me 'that just makes bad guys even more bad daddy.' I swear I could hear the tears roll down his cheek."

It got to Penelope too, she had to hold hers back. "Oh Aaron. I wish I could make things better for you guys. Too bad my oracle skills are only aimed at the past."

They sat in silence for a bit. Neither knew what to say. Finally she spoke again. "I hope you told him about my offer."

Hotch let out a long breath. "You don't mind if I did?"

"You did right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Why would I mind? I offered. Actually, I was afraid you would think I would be stepping on your toes with it."

"No, of course not. Not too many people would ever volunteer for that sort of thing. I can't tell you how grateful it makes me."

When she could summon the strength to look back up she saw he really meant it. "Thank you sir. Truthfully, I would love to go to these types of things whenever he has them. I might never get a chance at kids of my own, so I'll take any 'Aunt Penelope' moments I can get." Why did she say that? She didn't need a pity party from Aaron Hotchner, nor did she want him thinking that if anything would happen between them (which she highly, highly doubted) that she was going to demand kids from him.

He studied her quickly. He never knew she wanted kids before, but she was fantastic with them. He asked himself how a man never scooped her up before. She was such a good person. Caring, honest, loyal to a fault. And beautiful. She wasn't a skinny thing, and he rather liked that. His tastes in women were diverse but he remembered occasionally wishing Haley would gain a little and get some curves. Sex with her during the middle of pregnancy was the best they had in his opinion because she was getting more plentiful in the places Garcia already had it down pat. Was he leering? He hoped not.

"You can come anytime. But trust me Penelope; you'll have your own someday."

She was blushing from the assurance and she knew it. Deciding to ignore it for the time being she forged on. "Great. So Jack took the offer well?"

"Oh yeah. He was excited, especially when I explained that you would record it for me and act as my representative."

They both chuckled at the innocence of childhood.

Morgan looked up and caught an odd smile on Hotch's face as he talked with baby girl. It was nice, refreshing after years of hardly seeing that anymore. No one could get to that man like Penelope and everyone knew it. JJ had once made a wayward comment a year or so ago about the weird subdued chemistry between the two. Derek laughed at himself. While all that is true, there's no reason to read anything more into it. JJ and Reid? Well, something was up when it came to those two.

"Guys, we have a case." JJ called and everyone snapped to, headed for the conference room while she walked towards Hotch's office to get him and Garcia.

"Conference room in three Hotch. It's a hot case. Need you there too Pen, I think you might actually have to come into the field for this one."

Penelope nearly had a panic attack and was thankful JJ had left the office the second she was done talking. Only Hotch had to see the look on her face. How was she to do that with all the other work she has?

"If we _do_ need you I will talk to Strauss and lighten your caseload to just us for the rest of the week. Alright? We are enough to handle."

Flowers, chocolate _and_ a reprieve. "Yes, please sir. I just don't want to be overwhelmed and make mistakes." She looked at her feet in shame to admit that.

Hotch walked to where she was standing and placed his hands gently on her shoulders to reassure her. She looked up to his face as he stood arm's length from her.

"Garcia, don't feel bad about this. You take on a lot and I need you in top shape. Never be ashamed of that."

"You do the same sir." She pointed out. What's fair is fair.

He sighed. "True, but I'm a bit of a masochist when it comes to this job."

She laughed. "No, you just care."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before taking his hands down to his side and suggesting they get a move on.

"What do we got?" Prentiss asked as she unwrapped the last of her truffles and popped it in her mouth.

JJ motioned to the screen. "Here are some slides the Dallas PD sent. This case is a little off from our usual."

"How so?" Reid asked, trying to make out the details of the murder sites pictured on the screen.

"Because we don't have actual victims yet. All we found are the kill sites. Five of them."

She handed them each a print out of a floor plan which hand labeled the locations of the kills in the house's layout. "Dallas PD got a tip to check out this abandoned house. When they did they discovered the sites and a large computer system that is impenetrable, functioning on its own closed systems according to the field office techs. Which is why I think we need Garcia."

Hotch asked a few questions to JJ about the timing of these findings. The response he got back was worrying. "The CSU on site said there were definitely five killings to take place, all within approximately a week of one another dating back almost six weeks from today. But they also found a small amount of freshly spilled blood. DNA analysis dictates all victims were women and semen from a sole male has been found at each site."

"Oh Lord Jesus." Garcia felt like she was going to vomit.

"Alright. We may have another potential victim about to meet the same fate. I want wheels up thirty. Garcia, I think you should come along as well. And if you can, try to see if the owner's of the abandoned property are active in the area. The unsub may be familiar with them, understand that he has almost unlimited access to a venue of privacy. And call the techs at the field office, see if you can find a way to establish any sort of external connection or ability to copy everything relatively quickly." He looked to everyone. "If this is the kill site he will most likely return there to do the deed and it would be beneficial to corner him."

With that everyone filtered out to grab their go bags and ready for the odd case ahead. Hotch waited for everyone else to leave, thankful that Garcia trailed behind the others on her way to the door. He reflexively reached his arm out to stop her progress and in the process ended up snagging her close to him by the waist.

She could feel her eyes wide as she looked up at him, her chest pressed into his. She could feel her pulse and was almost sure his was speeding along as well.

They stared at one another for a moment. Each wanting what they knew was wrong when a life was on the line. So, Hotch settled for a quick explanation. "I just wanted to let you know I appreciate you coming out with us Garcia." Lame, and he knew it.

"I-uh. Thanks. I like field work, sometimes." And she would like it if he would just lean a little closer and let his lips do a totally different kind of talking.

He wanted that, so badly but it would have to wait until a different time, if she even wanted him that way in real life and not just in her dreams. That was something he hadn't fully considered before. And he hadn't considered he was considering her that way and had been for some time now. He licked his lips subconsciously, and aware of the action once it happened and how it might insight something, he pulled his lips to make contact with her forehead. And in that moment it solidified it all for Penelope and himself. Each knew there was a possibility there they, independently at least, needed to explore.

Garcia pulled herself away with an offering of a sweet smile before turning and letting it falter on her way to the lair. She hated that he did that, and she feared he was just playing a game. And she hated that she could consider he would ever do that to her when she trusted him implicitly. Was her self-esteem really that low? Apparently.

But worse than anything, she hated how that chaste contact lit up part of the board she tried to keep very dim. The sex and attraction she could deal with. But the tenderness of the companionship, that kiss? It was spurring into something far too real for her to deal with right now. And she knew the reason behind that fear of real intimacy with him was because deep in her heart, she had always wanted it that way with him and never dared hope until today.

* * *

><p>How will they deal with their nerves and the situation while in the field? We'll find out in the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: * indicated I am making things up. I know next to nothing about computers, so bear with me when it comes to tech stuff, please.

I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"Have you had any luck with the other techs?" Hotch asked her, taking the seat across from her in the plane as she typed away rapidly on her laptop.<p>

"None. I might have to request some extra equipment to see if maybe I can blindly clone all the files in the system when we get there. It will take at least two hours, if I get all the sets of equipment I need."

"Just give a list to JJ when we land and I will make sure she gets everything you need." He looked around, noting that everyone else was either engaged in conversation or pouring over the case files so he leaned in to speak over her laptop screen. "How are you handling this?"

She looked up at him. "I'm alright sir, really. It_ is_ disturbing to see a person's whole blood supply caked up at the kill site but at least I don't have to see the bodies."

Reid had pointed out earlier that the amount of blood at each site had to be at least near the quantity of a full draining, and postulated that due to the 'neatness' of the pooling it likely originated from one site… his best guess was through exsanguination. This would indicate an organized, ritualistic unsub. As such, he might have taken great pains to remember or catalog his victims in the computer system that Garcia would have to try to crack.

He was thoughtful for a moment. She was always the most sensitive of everyone on the team but always managed to handle it in her own, sunny fashion. He remembered more than a few times she kept him grounded just by being who she is. "Just don't let the details get too much for you."

She closed her laptop, an idea occurring to her. "Was the semen that was found in the presence of vaginal fluids?"

"I'll have to check. Why?"

"Well I was just thinking that if it was, that would indicate rape, correct?"

Hotch nodded, reading the CSU report indicating vaginal fluids were indeed found. "We would expect that anyhow."

"Ok. But, well—" she felt herself out of place. She wasn't a profiler, she's the tech queen.

Hotch reached across for her hand encouragingly. "Please, what is it?"

"If he is highly organized in the kill, ritualistic, it makes a little less sense to me with the rapes. I mean, ok bear with me. We have seen rapes and kills before but those usually involve torture and/or punishment correct?"

"That's how we would profile it, it's complicated without the bodies."

"Right. But, if the kills are clean, likely from a neat cut to the carotid artery as Reid suggests wouldn't that imply mercy? It's sort of like Halal meat—though that's a terrible example I'm sorry. But the point in either case is a sharp knife, little pain and a quick death."

"That's an interesting point." Rossi came up behind her and took the seat next to her. "If the unsub is raping them, why the mercy?"

"Well, there have been a few cases," Reid began as he too moved into the conversation. "Where an unsub feels a sense of responsibility over his rape victims and then offers them a way out of the misery of it."

"Whoa." Garcia waved her hands in front of her. "Don't build a profile on this. I was just thinking is all."

"But it's a good thought." Hotch assured her before turning to the rest of the team, JJ and Emily now standing by to listen in as well. "The only part of this that's missing is a trigger. Why this is now occurring? We have seen no other evidence of this type of kill site."

"That is true." Reid conceded, then pulled out his printed copies of the photos. "However, for such a ritualistic killing there appears to be no patterns in where they took place that have any symbolic value. The only significant item I have noticed are these hay bundles in each frame."

Prentiss picked up two of the photos. "Are those make shift pillows and bed rolls?"

Garcia pulled up the digital versions and enhanced the images, nodding her agreement in the idea.

"But there appears to be no blood on any of it. Could our unsub want his victims comfortable during the rape?"

"The CSu report states the semen and vaginal fluids were found on them." JJ responded.

"It doesn't seem like comfort is something a rapist would care about." Morgan cut in.

JJ sat on the arm of Reid's chair. Everyone pretended not to notice the look they exchanged. "But that's the point. If he wants his victims to be comfortable does that mean he has a personal relationship with them?"

"I would think it would be the opposite actually. Generally rapes of that sort are more punitive or do not end in murder but rather an ongoing power-hold relationship."

Garcia was watching the exchanges going around the table all centered on her idea and she really had to try to not have a panic attack. What if her wayward suggestion led the team down the wrong path? What if by her mentioning something to Hotch that she was simply curious about (and admittedly trying to make conversation that wasn't about _them_) landed the team on the wrong track and meant another victim would be murdered before they had a chance to reconsider everything? Her phone vibrating shook her from her panic. It was from Hotch. _Stop worrying. This is a huge break for us._

She text him back. _But what if it is a mistake?_

He shook his head as he typed back. _It's not. _

His confidence in her both scared and elated her. She was only thankful that the pilot chose that moment to announce the final descent to Dallas.

-Criminal Minds—

She took her spot at the back of the conference room where the local homicide department assembled to hear the profile. She looked on, watching each of her team members take their place at the front of the room all flanking Hotch.

As she watched them begin she couldn't help wonder why she never saw the relationship between Reid and JJ before. It was obvious even from the slight glance from the corner of his eye that there was an undeniable _something_ between them. Knowing it all from Aaron made it easier to pick up on and she almost allowed herself to get caught up in the romance of the possibility of Reid being Henry's dad. It would make everything complicated, for sure. But then, if JJ did leave Will for Reid part of it would just be easier.

She really didn't know what to think anymore.

Hotch began delivering the profile. "We believe our unsub is male, likely between the ages of twenty and forty five. He is intelligent and has an understanding of human anatomy. He is ritualistic, but his killings represent a type of mercy."

One of the homicide detectives interrupted. "How is that merciful?"

Rossi spoke up. "Judging by the bleed patterns we can say it was a clean cut, the victims most likely died within seconds in a painless death. Additionally, there is evidence that the unsub had made attempts to make the women comfortable using a make shift bedroll."

Hot Sugar then stepped forward, only glancing at her curiously before continuing to deliver his part of the profile. She knew that look, he was onto something being up with her and wasn't going to live it down. "CSU determined that the smear of new blood that was found on site was from yesterday and likely from someone being caught on a nail. Tracks discovered leading from the house indicate our latest victim may have escaped and ran from the house before the rape could occur—officer Bertram confirmed a similar bedroll tucked into a corner and unused in the third bedroom."

"We need to start an immediate search within five miles of the kill sites to look for a potentially surviving victim. Be aware that our presence in this territory may prompt our unsub to devolve. I have appointed agents Morgan and Jareau as point for the search parties. In the meantime our technical analyst will attempt to assess the computer system on site. Thank you."

With that, the officers scattered to Morgan's area where he and JJ assigned stations and instructions for the search. She noticed Hotch looking at her from the corner of his eye as she packed her belongings, noting a smile tug on his face. It almost stopped her heart, he was proud of her. She never felt like that could matter more than now.

"Are you ready for the field?" he asked, leading her to the SUV out front, taking and loading the rest of the equipment into the back seats. There was so much of it just she and Hotch could fit in the SUV, forcing Rossi and Emily to take another car as Reid fielded further questions from the homicide detectives.

It was a little awkward at first, the last time she had been alone with him in a car it was at the end of a valentine's date last night. She laughed nervously and had to cover quickly when he asked her what was funny. "I was just thinking how true to the FBI you are, always driving a black SUV."

She was glad when a smile grew on his face and he didn't think she was making fun of him. "I am pretty obvious aren't I?"

"No." She shook her head in disagreement. "Hotch if there is anything about you its not that you are obvious. You lock yourself down like a prison wall, most of the time. Its always nice when you finally smile."

Is that what she saw of him? Did he smile so rarely it was a special event? He had noticed his cheeks hurting from all the smiles she prompted of him the last two days. "I guess I am just good at hiding things, even from myself." And that was the truth, he was still running through all the times he chose to not recognize her presence causing a little tightness in his chest from happiness.

"So you ever—" she stopped herself.

"What?"

"Well, you tell me I can talk to you about anything. But who do you talk to sir? I mean, I know you and Rossi are friends but do you ever just let go?"

He thought on that for a minute. "I did with you last night."

She turned her head out the window to hide her blush. "Well I'm happy to spend lots of time with you Hotch, you know, having fun?" Oh Lord that could be taken so many ways.

Hotch found his smile increasing. At least she enjoyed his company. He was afraid he was boring her. "If the case allows for some down time tonight, maybe dinner?"

"If the case allows." She agreed as they pulled up to the abandoned house.

Rossi, Prentiss and Hotchner helped her carry in the incredible amount of equipment after they did their own sweep of the place. She knelt in the room with the computer, noting aloud that there was an independent power source and postulating that the unsub likely connected wirelessly through a removable wireless LAN card that was currently missing.

"Can you hack into it?" Rossi asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No, this is remarkably stable for a system in the sticks. But if you help me set all this up I can attempt a blind clone, copying the documents and files of the sub processor onto this hard drive here, without accessing a login. The files will be fractured but I may be able to repair from my set up in the field office."*

Hotchner watched her as she instructed everyone including himself. He was used to being the boss but this was clearly her territory and she protected it like a huntress. She was fantastic to watch, making quick work of it, but still asking questions about how the search party was faring.

She could feel him come close behind her after Rossi and Prentiss left to join the search party. She swore she could feel his warmth on her back and had she not been rapidly typing away on her own system when she felt him press gently behind her, she might have lost all coherent thought.

"Penelope." He whispered in her ear, aware that the hair on her neck was at a stand. He enjoyed knowing he could get a rise from her, but now was not the time. Lives are on the line. "How much longer do you expect to be?"

She nervously pulled herself forward in her seat and saw Hotch's reflection stand up in her monitor, thank God. "I would say half an hour before its complete. Is there something we should work on in the mean time?" She turned in her seat to him.

He was scrambling to think of things she could search for, aware that she brought her own source of an internet connection in her equipment. "Perhaps we should begin identifying potential victims."

She thought on it for a moment. "Did the Dallas PD attempt a trace on the anonymous tip?"

Hotch shook his head with regret. "The tip line is actually for wanted suspects and it is against the law to trace those from the start."

"But if that call wasn't of that nature could one maybe do it later?"

"You can do that? I don't know how helpful it will be, it was garbled according to the operator, a simple static address and the word 'find'"

Garcia immediately set to her key board starting by cracking into the call center's files and finding the log for the operator. Sure enough the only things logged were duration of the call and notes on content but that's fine, she has the line's extension and turned her focus to the phone service.

"What are you doing?" Hotch asked, watching her work rapidly and with complete focus. It almost turned him on, would have if circumstances were different.

"Every call is logged somewhere. Ah hah! It came from a cell phone owned by one Stephanie Griffin of-Tucson?"

"Can you at all try to find where the cell was located at the time of the call?"

"Already on it." After a few seconds passed, "oh no."

"What is it?" he hated hearing the worry of her voice.

"The call was placed at the same coordinates the phone is now, right here in the woods." she pointed to a map on her screen.

Hotch got out his cell to dial JJ. "Garcia has located the origin of the tip call to be a cell inside our search zone. She will send coordinates to you now."

A few minutes passed where Hotch and Garcia mainly tried to look anywhere other than one another. She needed comfort right now and he wanted to give it to her but it would cross far too many lines. Morgan's call was almost a relief. "Hotchner." He answered before putting the call on speaker phone.

"Hey Hotch. We found a body, killed in the same method. She's blonde, thirties, and her pocket held a hotel key card."

"She was a tourist?" Garcia asked.

"Was that baby girl? Yeah, it looks like she was staying at the Marriott down town. Listen we are going to run to the morgue but I can tell she was killed yesterday and in this spot. Our unsub might be devolving already, having had his ritual interrupted by her running off from the house."

Hotch agreed, this would surely be a trigger. "Have JJ finish wrapping up the search parties and we will meet you all back at the office after we finish here."

Penelope finished up her work and she and Hotch packed everything back up in the SUV, leaving her laptop to bring up front with her.

"You find anything on her?" he asked as they made their way onto the highway.

"Her reservations were for a full week ending tomorrow; she wouldn't even be missing yet."

He could hear the pain in her voice when she said it. Cases become more real when you have an identified a victim. He pulled to the shoulder and unbuckled himself, reaching over the console to wrap her in a hug. She hesitated at first, shocked it was happening but then leaned into it, fighting back the tears in her eyes unsuccessfully.

He noticed and pulled a tissue from his pocked to wipe the stray tears.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what's come over me." She straightened from his embrace taking the tissue with her, less she lean in more and kiss him.

"You need to stop apologizing Pen. And please, call me Aaron when its just us." He wished could tell her to call him that all the time, but the team would notice the change.

He flipped open his phone as he got back on the drive, calling everyone under the sun to make plans for Garcia's space, fill in everyone on all the details including the victim's identity. It was helpful that his responsibilities as unit chief also meant he could use the excuse to not think about his odd comforting act with Penelope. She broke him down far too easily in mere moments. Had he not harnessed control of himself his whole life he definitely would have kissed her. It was bad enough in the moment he wiped her tears and she offered him a sad smile he realized he had feelings for her far deeper than he cared to catalog at the moment.

She watched him as he did his boss man thing. She never got to see this before. He had so much on his shoulders. He had to make big calls, keep everyone informed, manage relations with the locals and avoid assigning Reid with JJ on anything at the moment. It took a little convincing with Morgan to believe Reid would be the best partner for calling the victim's family in Tuscon.

"It makes it harder on you, doesn't it?" she asked once he hung up, before he could make another call.

"What makes it harder?" he prayed she wasn't referring to his feelings for her, prayed she couldn't read them so easily on his face.

"Knowing about Reid and JJ."

"Yeah. Its not that I don't trust them to do the job, because I do. I don't even really think that they would get distracted by anything but I know JJ is having a hard time dealing with this basically about to end her marriage. I've been through divorce, she doesn't need the reminder of why it is happening thrust in her face at every spare moment when she is just trying to work."

She removed his phone from his hand and took his hand in her own. "Will she move on?" she asked in concern for JJ, but also wondering if Hotch had moved on.

"I did. Of course I still love the mother of my child and had she not died so soon after it probably would have been easier to move on. But she wasn't fully the right woman for me all those years. I don't regret it, and I don't regret Jack. But I've moved on and I think JJ will just fine. She already found Reid."

That was much more than he wanted to share, but he thought it was a good opportunity to get that out in the open. He didn't want any hesitation on her part to come from the fact that she might not think he is over his dead ex-wife.

That was more than she expected, so she decided to lighten the mood for the last few minutes of the drive. "Good. But I still can't believe our little genius has been gettin' his funk on all these years without us knowing."

Hotch laughed shortly. "Neither can I. He's got more action than me." '_Why the hell did I say that?'_

"Me too, at least in the last two months." She laughed before exiting the SUV as they arrived at the station.

-Criminal Minds-

She continued to work her magic, tirelessly trying to break through and repair the files on the hard drive so she could read them. She hadn't realized she fell asleep on her key board until Hotch shook her shoulder.

He repressed a laugh at the keyboard marks on her face and offered to drive her to the hotel. She fought him, insisting to keep working until he agreed to let her do some from her hotel room if she could find a secure connection.

"You really are stubborn, you know that?" he chided her as he helped her carry the hard drive to her room, her arms full with her laptop and equipment she didn't want to leave in the field office.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." She snorted, unlocking her room with her key card. An idea arose from her someone where but she couldn't latch onto it so she trudged onward.

"Only an hour. Promise me. You need to eat and rest and come at this with fresh eyes in the morning." It was already 8 o'clock and the rest of the group was downstairs in the restaurant decompressing to allow themselves to do the same in the morning.

"And are you going to be doing the same?" he had no right to lecture when he over worked himself beyond exhaustion all the time.

"Alright, fine." He hated that look she gave him, it reminded him of a mother scolding a child. "Work a little and I will be back with take out." Though, admittedly he was glad he would be keeping his dinner plans with her.

She gave a satisfied grin as her parting gesture while he left the room. She set everything up but couldn't focus, she knew she wasn't going to get any work done when Aaron Hotchner was about to have dinner with her yet again, the second time in two days.

She hadn't had a real chance to go over everything from last night, how she felt, how he reacted to her. One thing was for sure, she was falling and it was more serious than she expected. And there was so much physical contact between them now. He was hugging her, they held hands twice, he sort of hovered around her at the kill sites. Even working with him seemed more congenial, while their private conversations… '_did he purposely tell me he is over his ex?'_ she could only hope. And if it was the case… she dashed to her closet to find something to change into. She was getting a little stinky from the day. She quickly gave herself a little sponge bath, refreshed her make up, deodorant and fixed her hair before pulling on a new shirt similar to what she was wearing, hoping he wouldn't notice or think anything of it. She wanted to look good, but not be obvious in her preening.

She finished just in time to hear his knock and after looking in the peep hole she let him in. She noticed he ditched his jacket and changed his shirt as well, and he noticed the same on her. But neither said anything.

She cleared a space for the food on the small table by the window, each silently arranging the settings as if it were clock work and they did this routinely.

"Smells great, what did you get?"

"I was going to get Chinese but when I spotted an Afghani place I got a craving back from my time there. I hope you don't mind." He opened the containers, offering her bread first.

"Of course not, I really wanted to try some. I was supposed to go to the new place on a date in downtown Arlington but canceled."

"When was this?" he was curious that she was dating.

"Two weeks after Kevin. My therapist suggested I agree to the date and try and see if I was really interested. Obviously I wasn't since I cancelled." She shrugged, feeling keenly aware of her embarrassment rising on her face.

"Oh. So you aren't up for dating then?" he knew he failed at sounding casual, he almost sounded hurt in fact.

"Its not that. I just need a different type of man. Someone strong, able to understand why my job takes up so much of my life, not threatened by Morgan. A good head of dark hair wouldn't hurt either." She tried to cover that last part with a chuckle. "Kevin was starting to bald."

She really loved this food. It's amazing Hotch managed to pick something out she would like and she told him as much. "I didn't make it to unit chief without being observant."

"Yeah, that's sorta freaky to me. I know you guys try to not profile but I always feel like you sometimes do."

"Don't worry, you're hard for me to peg down even when I try."

"Why's that? Morgan seems to just fine."

Great, now this could really get embarrassing. "I'm not so good at separating myself when I am close to the subject at hand." He stabbed a section of his lamb to distract from her gaze.

"Hotch, when this case is over I think we need to talk." There, she said it. Time to face the music, at some point.

He nodded. "Alright. But aren't we talking now?" he asked, playfully trying to steer the topic away.

She flung a piece of her bread at him and he returned the gesture. "Stop, I don't wanna waste food!"

He laughed, gathering their now empty plates (except the left over bread) and helping her clear the table before walking to the door. "Get some sleep tonight, ok?" he couldn't help but cup her cheek, though at least he managed to keep his body at arm's length.

"I promise." She was surprised to sound so collected when she was screaming inside at the adoring look on his face. "Good night Aaron."

He let one corner of his mouth rise. "I'm glad I didn't have to correct you. Goodnight Penelope." And with that he walked away, leaving her to run back to her computer and bury herself in work to escape thoughts of her incredible boss.

* * *

><p>Up next: a break in the case, but its not how anyone would have liked it to happen. Also, we get a little smutty again.<p>

Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Nothing better to get in your inbox!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter gets a little intense at parts at the end, some dark parts to this fic. Be warned.

Thanks for reviews and alerts! I am glad people are liking this pairing. I expect to make this pretty long and put some obstacles in the way, but smut will come soon, I promise.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Hotch!" she was banging on his door desperately and she was terrified. She kept feeling like any second she would be snuck up on and taken if he didn't just open his damn door right now.<p>

He swung the door open as soon as he got there, catching Penelope as she fell into his hotel room. She wrapped herself around him, latching on like a child waking from a nightmare. He closed the door behind her and walked her over to his bed, helping her sit.

"What's wrong?" his voice held pure concern that snapped her out of her panicked state. She had a job to do even at five in the morning.

"I worked all night and got the files open Hotch. It was registries, hotel registries for the rooms. He had everything, every single reservation for the last two months including pictures from photo IDs that were on file. And what's worse—" she took a long and deep breath. "He has the capability of cloning room keys. He perfected it, it's all right there on the computer. He has every code, _every override_!"

That was not at all what he was expecting. It took a minute for him to work through her hurried explanation, a conclusion dawning on his face. "So he can just take his victims right from their rooms. He has unlimited access." No wonder she was terrified, and she fit the same description of the only identified victim. He had wondered why she hadn't just called him and now he knew.

He snapped up, still with an arm around her waist as she clutched to his side. He went straight for the phone to call the front desk. "This is SSA Hotchner. You have a security breach. Stop all maid and food service until you receive further instructions from me. I will be down shortly." Then he called Rossi. "Gather the team, now! And don't take the time to change. Meet me at Garcia's." he backed it up with a mass text, grabbed his gun and marched them to her room.

"What the hell is going on Hotch?" Morgan asked, having reached Garcia's room first and waiting in the hall. It took a minute for him to notice baby girl clutching to Hotch like a barnacle. He pulled her to him in examination before looking to Hotch for an explanation as Rossi, Reid and Prentiss arrived nearly simultaneously and entered the room.

"Garcia got a major break in the case but we have to come up with an action plan right away. The unsub is most likely employed at the hotel or another in town, in something that would allow him to carry off a victim. His computer indicates he has records and pictures of every reservation and the ability to clone key cards. No room is safe. We need to inform the public in every hotel in the area to utilize deadbolts on every door as well as extreme caution." He turned to JJ, only she wasn't there. "Reid, where is JJ?"

"I don't know. She went to bed after calling Henry for the night."

"You didn't spend the night with her?" Hotch was somewhere between incredulous and worried. Rossi and Prentiss were wondering the source of the question, Morgan kind of got it.

"No. I fell asleep calling my mother in my room." The worry on Reid's face was palpable and everyone made a break for JJ's room. Reid had the extra key card and opened the door for them all to notice she was gone. The bed was neatly made, her clothing gone. Towels all washed and neatly folded on the bed.

Hotch called down to the front desk. "Yes, this is SSA Hotchner again. Have you seen Agent Jareau leave the premises?"

"I am sorry sir, I have no record of an Agent Jareau. What room was she in?" he told her and she responded "I am afraid you are incorrect. The last reservation for that room was to a Mr. Wildamer who checked out four hours ago."

Hotch cursed aloud and slammed the phone down. "He's in the system. He has her."

Penelope could feel her lips quiver but as she looked at the strong man in front of her she somehow channeled that strength and stepped into action. "Alright!" she clapped her hands in determination. "Let's get on the road to the field office. I will put out an emergency report to every hotel and to the media then see what more magic I can do. Reid and Rossi, figure out why she was a target. Morgan and Prentiss do whatever Hotch says and hunny, get ready for a firestorm." She cupped his face quickly before grabbing the hand not occupied by a gun and towing him out of the room, with everyone else to follow.

Rossi took Reid in his rental while Prentiss and Morgan climbed in the back of the SUV with Hotch and Garcia upfront. Everyone was busily talking on cell phones, discussing the case or silent in thought. As Morgan was actively discussing the potential motives for taking JJ specifically, he saw movement up front- Hotch just reached for baby girl's hand to comfort her sudden crying. He filed it for later examination and turned back to Emily. "Did she make any public statements about the case?" she asked.

Morgan shook his head no. "She was too busy organizing the search parties."

"Well other than fitting the general victimology profile what else could point her as a specific target when at least twenty other women in the hotel had to fit that description?"

"He must have seen her in the woods. She was the only person other than me and the coroner to touch the body. He might be marking his territory, awareness of us on him making him devolve."

Hotch looked over at Garcia as she squeezed his hand with all her might, willing the image of JJ being hurt away from her mind. She had so believed she could be strong for this but as she continued her search into the case files for any clue she just kept seeing the blood and gore of the found victim.

She took a long steadying breath and return Hotch's hand to his own command, her attention on the new coroner's report to just hit her inbox. She announced aloud to the car. "The coroner found and injection site on the other side of the neck of our victim. There are traces of a cocktail of substances in her system, indicating an immediate lack of consciousness. He also found white linen fibers. Do you think that could match linens from a food service cart?" she asked Hotch and he nodded. It would make getting a body out all the easier.

Morgan leaned forward to the front. "Hotch, this changes the profile some, he's devolving rapidly if he is already targeting after a fresh kill. On the other hand it proves our profile was right on this whole time."

"I'm going to call Reid and Rossi and fill them in on the details." Emily stated, pulling out her phone. She couldn't bear to be silent the next five minutes to the station, allowing her fear for JJ, confusion over Hotch's question to Reid and the tension up front swirl around in her head.

The rest of the ride was interminably long for each of them, still in pajamas and ready to just get on with the work.

-Criminal Minds—

The day dragged on but no one noticed anything other than an anxiety to find the unsub and secure JJ to safety.

Morgan had to force Garcia to change into the clothes the officers provided for the team. Simple cop gym sweats but it would do. It took five minutes and Hotch eventually lifting her key board away to get her to comply but she finally changed and ran back to her station, yet again focused on pursuing every avenue of the cyber world she could find.

Emily had tasked herself with watching over Reid who became nearly useless at this point. He was second guessing himself at every turn. He would state a fact, say he could be wrong or it might not be relevant. Finally she had to pull him aside as everyone else continued to work the profile.

She pushed him into the women's room and locked the door behind them. "Reid, what's the matter with you?"

"JJ has been taken by a serial rapist and murderer." It was so matter of fact that Emily knew he was hiding something.

"What is it Reid?" she insisted and she saw it, guilt. She raked over the little looks she saw them share the last few days, the question Hotch asked him about sharing a room. "Are you and JJ together?"

He sunk to the floor in hysterical crying, rocking back and forth as he hugged his knees. "I love her. I was going to ask her to marry me once she divorced Will."

'_Holy fuck.'_ Was the only coherent thought Emily had for several minutes as she lowered herself next to the weeping Reid. She hesitantly put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him in to cry on her shoulder. "Shhh. Shhh."

"I should have been there. I always sleep in her bed when we go off in the field. Why did I have to fall asleep in my own room?"

"Stop right there. None of this is your fault. #1. You had no reason to expect she was in danger. And #2. Our unsub must have moved almost silently to be able to inject her. Who knows what he would have done to you if you had been there as well. At least now we have a solid profile. We can work this out, we have time to save her."

"We do?" he asked in the most boyish of expressions.

"Yes. The medical examiner informed us that it takes many, many hours for the drugs to wear off. Our unsub wouldn't have no need to be so merciful to an unconscious victim."

"But what if he likes them in a half state?" Reid contended.

"Stop thinking that way. We have to try to gain our focus and we can't stop on every what if. I need you out there with that big brain of yours. JJ needs you."

Reid dried the last of his tears and began to stand up and dust himself off. Before he could reach the door Emily stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "So, Hotch knows?"

"He caught us kissing and JJ broke down and told him some of it in front of me, more in his office alone. I had to come in an hour later and give my own account of it."

She stopped his progress again, she needed to get a handle on the situation. "Let's take a minute, get this out in the open, ok? So we can both be able to focus on the case when we get back out there?"

He followed her lead and leaned against the counter. "The first time was when Gideon gave me the tickets to bring her to the redskins' game. I was so nervous; it was my first date you know. And she was kind on me, told me not to be so wound up. She kissed me during a big goal and I didn't let her go. We had to leave before the end of the game because we were almost making a scene."

"Its been going on all this time?" she was beyond shocked at that.

"Not really. We did it then, right before her wedding when she had cold feet and once before Henry was born. I had actually wondered for a while if there was a possibility he could be mine, but her conception and due dates were a little off for that."

"Oh. My. God."

"I should stop talking now." For once, Reid was aware he was making someone uncomfortable.

"Don't you dare. So you are together now though?"

"The next time was when I was crying to her about your death. We were both grieved, both so needing one another even though after the time before we agreed never to do it again, the guilt was killing her. But we did, over and over until I had to back away for a while. When you came back I felt so betrayed by her fake grief with me more than anything else." He took a long breath. "Then, on my birthday she came to my house and brought my present by after work. I asked her in and she asked me what I wished for. I told her the truth. Her. She didn't know what to do or where to look but I kissed her and she kissed back and we have been having an intense affair since. For once, it's a real relationship. She called the divorce lawyer two weeks ago, the papers are being drawn up as we speak."

This was a lot to take in, even for Prentiss. So she just stood there for a few minutes before she could accept it and hugged Reid. "I am surprised but I don't judge either of you. You are as close to family as I will ever have. Just don't keep any more secrets from me, ok?"

He nodded his consent and they went back to the drawing board with Hotch, Morgan and Rossi. She knew it was a bit hypocritical to tell Reid to not keep secrets when she had her own… but those were just potentials, blooming. Now, she needed to focus back on the case.

-Criminal Minds-

Once again Hotch shook Garcia awake from her keyboard. "We are going back to the hotel. We both need sleep."

She shook her head. "No. I have to keep looking."

"I wasn't asking." He wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and pulled her upright. "Prentiss and Reid already got six hours back at the hotel and will be here all night while we, Rossi and Morgan go sleep. We are stuck, we need to sleep and come to more conclusions with fresh minds."

She had stopped arguing once she heard his demanding tone. _That _was the Hotch she knew. She climbed robotically into the backseat of the SUV, surprised when Morgan took the wheel and Hotch the seat next to her.

"Come here." He whispered as he pulled her head to rest against his shoulder. She was falling in and out of sleep until a speed bump woke her to alert. Great, between that and the fear of being kidnapped in the night she was never getting back to sleep.

Morgan watched in the rearview as Hotch stroked Penelope's hair when he didn't think anyone was looking. A sideways glance to Rossi confirmed that they both caught on to it. Suddenly there was an intimacy between the two friends and he found a part of him really hoping it was something romantic, something that could be serious because they each needed to be happy.

He went over and over it in his mind, could they really be seeing one another? Or sleeping together? Good together? Yes on the last question. He was sure the other two hadn't happened yet. He would have seen something more concrete in Penelope if she was getting something steady again. And she still looked at Hotch with that schoolgirl-wonder-crush she always denied when he teased her on it. So it was unlikely they were dating. He allowed himself to be bogged down in thinking of ways to push them along the path to something more, a way to distract him from the hopelessness of losing JJ.

He and Rossi immediately went to their rooms, not looking back at the couple following them, each hoping privacy would push them together tonight.

Hotch walked Penelope to her hotel room, telling her to get into pajamas (he changed back into his own before leaving the station). He waited outside the bathroom to be sure she was functioning until she stepped out dressed in a long Hello Kitty night shirt.

He rocked nervously on his feet, aware that he had been staring at the contours of her braless breasts for a noticeable amount of time. She still hadn't said anything when he looked up to her eyes.

"Hotch-I-"

"What is it?" he took her in his arms when he saw the tears begin. It wasn't even weird anymore, holding her. It was becoming second nature to him.

"Will you stay? I am so afraid." She stared down and away from his tight white t-shirt that so perfectly framed his built chest and closed her eyes in fear he would say no.

"Shhh. Of course." He whispered into her hair as he walked them to the bed, letting her claim a side first before settling down himself.

He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling as she turned off the light from across the bed. He didn't know what was expected of him. Was this an invitation to hold her tonight? He needed nothing more than to just connect with another person and momentarily forget all his fears and anxieties about JJ.

She wrapped her arm around his waist as she buried her face to his now bare chest. She wasn't sure when or why he removed his t-shirt but the smell and feel of his slight chest hair overwhelmed her senses. Had it been any other time, a time when she wasn't attaching herself to him as a life line she would have been embarrassed and turned on simultaneously. But once his arm closed around her and the other picked back up in stroking her hair, she lulled to sleep with one last prayer that JJ would see tomorrow morning.

-Criminal Minds—

Her eyes opened to face a dark wood ceiling she could barely make out in the low light of early dawn. Blinking almost hurt, JJ's eyes were so dry and her head was pounding. '_Where am I? Why is Reid not here?'_

Slowly she began to lift from her fog and tried to look around her. It was difficult. Why couldn't she roll over? She could feel her whole body, the slightly uncomfortable and cold mattress under her, the breeze from the open window but she hand no control over her body. She had managed only to turn her head to the side and realization began. There was another set of eyes staring back at her reflecting the same panic of her own. The other woman was in what she assumed was a similar pose to her own, supine with arms and legs spread wide.

She looked deeply at her, trying to will her lips to form a sound, any sound. But nothing was there. '_Training. What would your training tell you? Look for clues. Ok, where am I?'_ she could see a little more detail as the sun's light brightened.

The windows on the far wall, on the other side of the woman, were broken in. The paint was flaking off the walls and debris was scattered about. From the corner of her eye she could make out the color of her mattress, it was the same as the stuffed hay bedroll the other woman was laying on. Oh. No.

She could hear the footsteps and creaks of the floor boards as the unsub's pace neared the room and when her counterpart's eyes widened she knew he was there. She was afraid to look away from the woman's eyes. They were in this together and unlike her, the other woman had no way to know what this was or what to expect from the man now coming into her view.

He had short, boyish blonde hair and thick framed glasses. He couldn't have been older than his early twenties but he carried himself with assurance as he stalked towards the other woman, ignoring her entirely. He knelt down, grabbing her hair and bringing it to his face to smell appreciatively like a rose or chocolate. She couldn't objectify the woman in her own mind, she named her Evelyn.

Evelyn seemed to have the same paralysis she suffered and in the moment the unsub (she named him Ted) began to cut off her clothes she had a horrid thought. Evelyn was going to feel everything about to happen to her and have no control to stop it.

She couldn't even cry. Tears would have been welcomed, even just to lubricate her dry eye sockets. Ted came to her and placed two eye drops in each before returning to Evelyn and doing the same. He had whispered to her that he takes care of his ladies.

The bile of her stomach rose as Evelyn's breasts were cut free from her bra. JJ decided she couldn't watch this, Evelyn deserved to at least not have this witnessed but she felt a weight pressing on her exposed cheek. "I brought you here to see." He said in warning, leaving the weight in place, effectively paralyzing her last motor skill.

Evelyn's eyes widened in what would have been filled with tears if she could produce them as the unsub latched onto her breasts, laying down beside her like a baby feeding from his mother. There was nothing sexual about it, it was as if he was seeking to be nurtured. She could hear the gulps he took, she was lactating and he was drinking it down. He took about ten minutes, she estimated before he covered her breasts with a towel and stated "Thank you mommy." Before unzipping his pants and pushing them to the floor.

He laid on top of Evelyn, cutting away the last of the fabric and raped her in front of JJ's eyes. It was the worst experience of her life. To see the betrayal of a woman's body occur in front of her and she helpless to stop it, helpless to stop a mother like herself from experiencing this horrible invasion.

And he took his time. He enjoyed it, each little stroke a disgusting smile rose on his face. She was beyond sickened, she was already scarred from watching and she knew what was to come next.

He finished and immediately rose to roll Evelyn off the mattress onto her belly on the floor. She turned her head to look back at JJ before he quickly cut her artery and she bled out almost instantly.

She stared at the large pool of blood expanding in front and towards her and suddenly JJ came to realize what she witnessed, she could be next. Her heart was racing as he stalked over to her, now removing the weight and straightening her gaze to look into his eyes. "Sorry sweet pea. My momma raised me a gentleman. I only love one woman at a time." Before she could make sense of it, she felt the syringe slide into her neck and fought with all her strength to escape the blackness creeping up on her, but her efforts were in vain. She slowly slipped to oblivion.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: More HotchGarcia moments. The team gets another break in the case.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the reviews and alerts! It keeps me writing.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Garcia woke to the warmth of Hotch behind her. At some point in the night they switched to spooning and the weight of his arm on her hip was just the comfort she needed right now. She slept like a log but woke forty five minutes earlier than they set the clock. She wondered how long she could pretend to be asleep before she woke him up with her little adjustments and wiggles.<p>

One such wiggle landed her rear end rubbing against something long and strong and prodding. Oh god, Hotch. A million thoughts swam through her head at that moment. Is it just a morning thing? Men get those, right? No reason to think it has anything to do with her. She wished she had glasses on to try and peak from the corner of her eye back at him, but that was useless.

He was awake for a few minutes before her, watching her face gently rise from sleep as well. He could see the shock on her as she ground herself into him and felt his reaction to her presence. She hadn't realized, he supposed, that her night shirt had rode up and he had a clear view of her lace-panty clad ass so close to his own regions. She was so rounded and curvy he wanted nothing more than to worship her. And, for once, he wasn't letting the job get in the way. He was lying next to a beautiful woman he was falling for and he had the rest of the appointed hour to try to make the most of it.

Her breath caught when she felt his sneak up behind her ear and across her neck. His nose wound its way into her hair and she could hear him inhale appreciatively. She was still frozen, lost in the sensations coursing through her as she felt his body move closer to her own.

His grip on her hip firmed as his nose trailed small circles in the crook of her neck and she could feel the twinges of desire stir down under as a result. She was panting internally, begging to be pet, her nipples at attention and waiting for their turn in the glory that is Aaron Hotchner's attention.

Was she really going to do this? Here? Now, even with JJ still out there and an unsub on the loose? But they had time together until Rossi and Morgan joined them to go back to the station. The point of coming back was to decompress and renew to me more effective, right? Wouldn't this count? JJ's voice in her head told her it definitely did. But she still couldn't believe that Hotch wanted her, that he was up and ready because of her presence. Only his nuzzling was helping her to think otherwise.

"Good morning Penelope." His whispered so lightly as he allowed his hand to rub in small circles on her hip. He was rewarded when she ground herself into him again.

"Aaron." She nearly moaned as he kissed the juncture of her neck and jaw sweetly, so lightly she almost didn't feel it.

When she reached her legs back to find his own and tangle them together he nearly lost all control right then, the strap of the purple lace panties bunching in his stressed fist. It took a moment to regain his control, a moment he used to trace his lips down her neck and rounding her shoulder.

She shuddered. Hotch was a master at foreplay, this was certain.

Small panic began to set into her even through her arousal as Hotch's hand began to slowly trail upward, tugging the hem of her shirt with it. Two things ran through her head as she felt cold air on her exposed belly. #1. Embarrassment over her body. Generally she was ok with dealing with body image issues but Hotch was so gorgeous and Haley had been a stick. She couldn't compare. And #2. She wasn't sure she was ready for this. Her mind was scrambling, aware that if he got to her breasts she would be powerless to stop him from there on and she really wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She was vulnerable missing JJ, and she didn't want to deal with the after effects of bonding with Hotch just yet. Without knowing how he felt, she was sure it would be torture when she inevitably fell even deeper and fuller into her feelings for him.

Hotch was too busy taking in the sights of her skin bare for him to notice her small panic. But he was distracted and worried on his own. His body was pushing him, begging him to take her. But his mind was forcing him to slow down. Penelope was so beautiful, perfect in her wild imperfections. And his feelings for her were doubling, tripling with each touch, handhold, hug. What would making love to her do to him? Probably make him fully except that he felt just that. This was a lot to deal with right now.

When they got to this eventually (and he would make sure that happened, knowing she was responsive to him) he wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be an expression of his feelings for her. He didn't want her to be guessing at his motives, wondering if he was taking advantage of the situation. He had to stop his progress right before he reached the bulk of her breasts and almost failed in not reaching further… had it not been for the knock on the door.

He had been so lost in his own mind he forgot this was not his room and automatically rose to answer the door.

"Hotch?" Reid asked confused, double checking the room numbers.

Garcia was frozen on the bed, sitting up and staring at the two men in the doorway. Oh bless the young genius for keeping her from making a mistake. And damn all the luck! Now they were caught, and before anything actually happened.

"I-uh-" for once Hotch had no idea what to say. He knew what this looked like and was chastising himself for his carelessness.

Reid was having an internal struggle in whether he should ask them for an alternative to his assumption, offer knowledge of his relationship with JJ to Garcia to make her more comfortable or just ignore it. He wisely chose the latter, shaking the situation from his head in conversation. "We have a break in the case. Another woman was reported missing from her room last night. Hotel staffs have been printing reservations so they can keep track of everything and she was checked out in the system but not on paper."

Hotch turned immediately to Garcia, instructing her to get dressed and meet them downstairs in ten minutes before he made to leave the room.

"Ah, sir. You may want to put a robe on." Reid informed him, noticing the bare chest and lump in his pants. He tried to not think about what he interrupted.

Hotch grabbed the extra robe in the closet and slung it over him before leaving the room. His room was next to Morgan and Rossi's five floors above so Reid walked with him on the way. Waiting for the elevator Hotch asked the younger agent where Prentiss was.

"She's still at the station. I had to come in person. There is evidence that phone lines in the hotels are being tapped. It might be our unsub, so we thought it best to come here since there's no cell reception."

"Good thinking." They stepped on the elevator and he decided to tackle the topic while they were alone. "About what you just saw—"

Reid cut him off. "Don't worry about it. I have no right to think anything of it."

Hotch sighed in relief, yet he needed to say something. "It's just… well nothing happened."

"Really? You could have fooled me. JJ would be so happy if I could tell her about it, part of her always wanted you two together." He tied his tongue, knowing he should really not talk about this.

"Really?" Hotch thought it would be a shock to the team. Penelope is his pure opposite and he only recently allowed himself to feel all this. That journal had opened up so many doors for him.

"Yes." Reid confirmed as the doors opened to the floor. "I won't say anything, but if you need to talk, I do understand how hard it is to love a woman for years and not be able to be with her."

Hotch gave a non-committal thank you before entering his room. Did he love her for years and even the socially awkward Reid picked up on it? He had no time to think on this. He had a victim to find, an agent and friend to save. It would be a long day ahead of them.

Once Hotch had left with Reid, Garcia ran around frantically gathering her things and her thoughts. She hadn't heard anything Reid said about the second victim, she was far too busy looking at Hotch's tight butt through his plaid pajama bottoms. It was enough to make a woman screme in delight, frustration and finally succumb to the guilt she felt over her apparent lack of priorities this morning.

In the mirror she took a long look at herself, fixing her hair and finally calming to the point of reason. After she dressed and made up her bed she had a few minutes left and decided to call Will's cell. She got no answer but that was just as well, the cell service here was awful.

She took in the time and noted that Henry would be in school right now. Hotch would have informed them of what was going on and have him ready to get a call. Using her calling card to get an outside line she called his school and the main office grabbed him easily.

"Hi Sweetums!" she knew he would recognize her voice, she called a few times a week.

"Hi! Are you going to read me a bed story tonight?" Oh, the concerns of youth. Sometimes when JJ was out in the field or working late she would switch shifts with Reid and call Henry for bed. Thinking about that made her realize he would be a fantastic father to him if things took that route.

"Maybe tomorrow night, its busy right now. I just wanted to remind you that mommy loves you, ok?" She was glad Hotch had talked her out of telling him everything yesterday. A kid shouldn't have to know his mother is in danger or live with the uncertainty.

"OK." To be able accept everything without questioning motive… she wished for that type of innocence again.

"I will call you soon and take you for ice cream when I get back. Take care little man."

"Bye bye."

For the last two minutes she had to herself, Garcia cried almost uncontrollably. In all the time she knew everyone on the team she never felt more desperate or alone. Her best friend was missing and in the hands of a horrible criminal getting God-knows-what done to her and its ruining what she could have otherwise enjoyed of her time with Hotch, and she felt guilty for even thinking about that.

At the moment, what was important was her friend's life and safety and the happiness of her god son. Every part of her wondered how she would handle motherhood if she got her wish in that regard. She just hoped it wouldn't come from having to take the reigns as god mother and replace her favorite blonde.

-Criminal Minds-

Garcia set straight to work once they arrived at the station. Had it not been for Rossi forcing her to eat she would have forgotten all about food's existence. She was allowed to be back at her work and she needed to be there, she had to find JJ.

For the first hour all she was coming across was a bunch of dead ends on property records for the abandoned house. Most documents were removed from the public records, or tampered with. She noticed a twenty five year gap in tax documents, deciding that the unsub is very intelligent, he managed to erase whatever relationship to this house he had. She decided she needed to bring this to the attention of the team.

Hotch looked up, surprised to see Garcia enter their conference room. She had been so focused he thought maybe she was about to collapse but she calmly took a seat next to Reid and listened in.

"Dallas PD have confirmed that our second identified victim was Rachel Morris of Topeka, Kansas." Morgan informed them, reading off an email. "Her father called the front desk looking for her when she hadn't answered in her room."

The team was discussing a few possibilities of why he chose blonde victims in their thirties all the while Garcia couldn't get rid a niggling question until she finally spoke it aloud. "What was her father calling her about?"

They all looked at her a little surprised. It didn't seem to matter to them and she felt stupid for asking until Hotch looked to Morgan for an answer. Derek scanned the email and came to the answer. "He was watching her son while she came on business. He got sick and her father needed his insurance information."

Garcia pulled up her laptop and began finding everything she could on the victim and her son. She found the call logged and a suspicious file attached. "Her call was being monitored. I have seen this before, a system attacking for key words."

"Can you find what those words are? It might be helpful in building to the unsub's motivations if he is looking for something in particular." Rossi suggested, taking the other seat next to Pen.

"Ok, I have something, part of the file at least. Son, care, breast, mommy and sweat pea were all tagged as keys."

Hotch was impressed yet again at his love interest's abilities and had to repress the urge to say as much, in so many words. Thank goodness repressing and composure where second nature to him.

"So our unsub is looking for mothers. How old is our latest victim's son?"

"He's eleven months. And our other victim was a mother too. The coroner said both victims were still lactating, her son is five months."

"You know," Derek cut in. "He could have just been targeting JJ for her role in this. Ritualistic killers do not take kindly to their territory being trampled on. It might have been a bonus that she fit his victimology so closely."

"Yes, but that makes me worry more. If he is devolving, taking her in anger over her position, he might treat her differently than his other victims, perhaps adopting a punitive approach for betraying his territory." Reid had fully shut down his emotions on the case. He couldn't think of JJ in name right now.

"Sir," Garcia looked up from her rapid typing with an idea. "if I can confirm the type of port he was using to connect his power source I might be able to track those who have purchased one recently, the machinery is fairly new."

"Do you have to see it in person or would a picture from the local PD that is still locking down the scene be enough?"

"Picture is fine."

Detective Murphy, the homicide detective they had been networking with walked into the room just in time for Hotch to explain what he needed from the house. Murphy paled some. "We didn't think we still needed anyone on scene since the CSU processed it all."

Morgan was getting angry but Hotch was almost furious. "That house is his killing ground, leaving it open let him have a safe place to return."

Emily had to almost hold Hotch back while Garcia pleaded with them to get a move on, shoving jackets in everyone's hands. They had to see, just see if the unsub might have brought JJ there. With all luck JJ would still be alive and unharmed.

-Criminal Minds-

JJ woke as Ted pried her eyes open, depositing eye drops in each. "Shhsh. There, there sweat pea. Your baby will take care of you now." It was all she could do to not vomit on herself.

The room was bright now, a little warmer so she assumed it was likely midday. She had no idea how long she had been out, no concept of time. It could be an hour, a day, a week. She was lost. But she did recognize where she was, who she was with, what she last witnessed before he had put her out.

She made the effort to turn her head to where Evelyn once was but nothing was there other than the caked up blood in a pool beside her. Her mind kept racing to try to fit all this into a profile. He was devolving, that was for sure. But she was almost positive this was the same house the others were murdered in. Why was this not protected by the Dallas PD as it should have been? Something was wrong, and she had to pray her team would find it before this man got his way with her.

She was overwhelmed thinking of leaving the team in a most final way. She was going to miss Morgan's jokes, Rossi's cooking, Emily's strength. She thought about Hotch, how much she owed him for not firing her on the spot about Reid, and how only sunny Garcia could put a smile on his face. Inside, she had always wished they would see they had been hiding from the truth of their relationship just as she had with Reid. When she thought about him she nearly collapsed. For so long she avoided anything real with him because she was afraid. He was younger, innocent, unaware of the complexities of relationships. And yet, despite her best efforts to move on and try to be happy with Will, she had loved the genius through it all. Thinking back to her jokes to Garcia over the years she remembered how true she meant it, she really did hope it was Reid that fathered Henry, no matter what she would have something permanent with him.

She vowed to herself then and there that when she got out of this, if she did, she would tell Will right away that it was over. She knew he had been cheating on her forever as well, so they could just settle the divorce lickety-split. And her last phone call before all this had revealed that Reid was in fact Henry's real father, so there would be no custody issues. She could just be with Reid, give him time to adjust to a real relationship and in time maybe they could move further along.

"Now there sweatpea. Don't you worry." He was disgusting. He actually looked at her like he cared how she was feeling. He sat next to her, the side not covered in blood and stroked her hair.

"How is your little boy Agent Jareau? I heard you call him over the line last night. I do so love a new momma." The last part was less taunting more—desperate. It was as if he was looking for a mother himself.

She racked her brain, thinking about what he was implying. The DNA tests would certainly seem like her son was a lot younger. Most people don't wait years. So then, wait… did he think she was still..?

His knife cut through her layers and snapped her bra open to spill her breast out and he instantly latched on, mimicking a baby. She was struggling internally to block this out but she couldn't. He was growing frustrated, not getting any milk from her. She thought it over, why he would treat his victims as mother, then lover, then kill them painlessly. A few options came to mind, the most prevalent having something to do with incestuous relationships with his own mother.

"Why won't you feed me momma?" he nearly cried in a scream. He was being rejected, and it was throwing his MO off.

He jumped and began pacing the room when he realized his mistake. He had intended to only show the agent his right as the hunter of these grounds, keep her away. But when he found she was a mother as well he adopted her to be another victim, an early prize for work well done. But she was dry, her son might be older, abandoned by his mother as well.

Throwing his hands in his hair he stopped his pace in favor of angrily marching out the house and to the woods, attempting to find his safe place in the trees to regroup and figure out where to go from there. It left JJ cold, exposed and scared how he might take this out on her.

-Criminal Minds-

Reid and Rossi's car pulled up just a minute before everyone else in the SUV. Immediately everyone set to work, piling out and readying their weapons.

Garcia began to exit as well but Hotch rounded to her open door and stopped her. "I need you to stay out here. I can't handle thinking of you seeing something that could scar you."

She was touched at his concern for her, and concerned that he always takes the world on his shoulders. If he really is interested in her, maybe even in dating her as she was slowly allowing herself to believe, she would be sure to take care of the man with every worry in the world. Before he could pull away she reached up and planted a kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Just be safe."

Morgan decided he would file that sight for later. JJ could be inside and he had to instruct everyone to their places. Emily and Hotch were to take the perimeter and he and the detective would go right in the house, Rossi and Reid left.

Guns drawn, they entered none daring to get their hopes up on what they may find.

Rossi and Reid were about to give up hope with only one room left on their side to check. But it held everything they could wish to see. Rossi called out on their coms to team "We found her!"

Reid hurriedly covered JJ's exposed chest with his jacket and examined her. She was looking up at him, blinking but not responding to his pleas for her to answer.

"Is she alright?" Morgan rushed in, holstering his weapon.

"Her heart rate is accelerating rapidly. I think she is still drugged, she can only blink." He looked down at her. "Can you feel this? blink once for no and twice for yes?" he pinched her arm. She blinked twice.

"And you can't move?" Another two blinks.

Rossi called for an ambulance and informed them it would be there in a few minutes before he and Hotch turned their attention to the pool of blood next to JJ.

"This is fresh." Rossi whispered so Reid wouldn't hear. "Do you think he forced her to watch it?"

"I hope to God he didn't." Hotch responded, only now holstering his gun too.

Garcia sat in the SUV worried about what was taking so long and wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried when she saw the lights of the ambulance. She ran out of the SUV and to the house as Hotch was exiting. He grabbed her by the upper arms to keep her from running in.

"She's alive. But she needs medical attention. We will follow with everyone but please don't go in there."

She nodded and allowed him to guide her back to the SUV with everyone else following, the EMT's now taking JJ on a gurney and loading her into the ambulance.

On their way to the hospital Emily reached over her seat and around Garcia to snap her laptop shut. The blonde was rapidly typing away and Hotch was trying to convince her it was alright to relax now. Emily couldn't stand to see her friend still worked up. Yes, the unsub was still out there but they could work on that later. Right now they needed to see to their friend.

Hotch didn't care anymore what anyone thought, he reached over for her hand unashamed. "It will be alright, she will be alright."

The gesture in front of their friends surprised her to no end. "You keep saying that." She snapped even though wasn't mad, she wasn't depressed. She was almost unfeeling.

Morgan didn't want to see this situation get between them. "Baby girl, he's right. She is getting cared for. She has us all around and her pulse was strong. She could even communicate through blinking."

"You mean she couldn't talk?" she was weak and Hotch didn't want to hear that sadness anymore. He massaged her palm with his thumb as he took over explaining it all to her.

Emily leaned into Morgan to ask what was up with all that. Surely he would know. He shrugged. "Something changed. I don't know, but I'm not going to stand in the way of it."

She whispered back to him. "I had given up hope on them long ago."

Morgan looked at her askance. "After Haley and that whole mess she was the one to get to him, true. But there's more?"

"Remember the night we all got drunk after the case in Seattle? Well he and I split a cab because we live fairly close. He told me to keep it to myself but he said he was jealous over Kevin." she took a moment to watch Hotch's concerned glances at Garcia. "I don't know if he even remembers saying or feeling it."

Morgan had a lot to think about as kept watching them the rest of the ride. Surely things were starting with them. Something had changed and he wanted to know what the trigger for this was, but he wasn't complaining. He loved baby girl with all his heart and wanted her to find the man she needed. Judging by how uncharacteristically tender Hotch was being with her lately; stroking her hair, calming her when she was scared, comforting her now, that near kiss earlier... this could really be something. When Hotch parked and rounded to open Pen's door he knew for sure a line had been crossed in the last few days and he was only happy to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter has a little fluff and cute moments to set us up for some surprises I have coming. We are no where near finished, just so you loyal readers know.

Reviews and alerts really are love. Thank you!

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Hotch had called ahead to hospital security in the car, informing them that JJ would need a private room in an area where security or an agent could be on post at all hours. She could still be a target victim for the unsub yet to finish the job.<p>

It was things like that, taking care of everyone by making sure they had what they needed that made Hotch so undeniably sexy to Penelope. He was a man in every sense, in control and organized and caring in his protective nature. But she could see it weighing on him as everyone filtered into the waiting room while JJ was still being seen.

"Aaron, thank you." She whispered when he finally took a seat beside her.

"For what?"

"For taking care of JJ, all of us, me." She looked around to make sure no one else was in ear shot. "Last time I sat waiting for one of us it was Emily and she died, well sort of."

Reading the tears starting to build in her eyes at the memory he couldn't help but ask. "Do you think you could ever forgive me for that?"

She looked at him confounded. "I already did. You were just protecting her the way you always do. What is there to really forgive?"

"Yes, but I did lie to all of you." He tried to hide his regretful look from her.

She didn't know what to say to him so she just laid her head gently against his arm as she sunk down in her seat. She did it partly to keep contact and be comfortable and partly to trap his arm against his body. As much as she did enjoy his little hand holdings in front of everyone, she didn't think she was ready for everyone to see him hold her.

Emily came back into the waiting area with the doctor in tow. "All for Agent Jareau?"

Hotch nodded yes and sat up in his seat, Garcia doing much the same and accepting the comforting arm of Morgan around her. That was always platonic, everyone knew _that._

"How is she?" Reid was intensely anxious for news. He had been pacing and muttering under his breath.

"She's stable. Our lab is still trying to identify what particular substances have been injected into her system but she is still essentially paralyzed. I do not expect it to be permanent but we will have to further assess what long term damage may occur. For now she is being rehydrated and receiving a regimen of tear duct stimulating eye drops. She may blink somewhat for communication but do not force it. You may see her now, please do not overcrowd the room."

Reid didn't hesitate further he walked right down the hall and slammed the door shut. He was going to get a few minutes alone with the woman he loves and be damned the consequences of offending anyone.

Emily and Rossi shared a look. She had told him what Reid had said earlier, they were in the habit of sharing secrets these days.

Morgan caught the look, and a similar one passing between Hotch and Garcia. "Alright, what am I missing? Don't tell me there isn't something going on between those two, there has to be."

He watched as baby girl looked at her feet to try to escape his examination. "Baby girl? You holding out on me?"

She sighed and looked to Hotch who nodded his consent, but with an obvious hint of caution of not over sharing. Bringing up Henry's paternity was obviously out of the question. She just settled for a simple "They're in love."

"Well anyone can see that." He felt like adding it was obvious she and Hotch were too. "Are they doing anything about it though?"

Emily could read Garcia's discomfort, wondering how she found out. Did Hotch tell her? He never shares secrets… things could be more serious with them than she realized. "Yeah, they are an item, a definite item."

"Wow, it's good to know that kid has it in him." He was a little proud of the goofball genius.

"I've always had it in me." Reid's voice called behind them, returning to the waiting area. "Now that you all seem to know I suppose one of us is going to have to transfer out of the BAU." It was to the whole group but obviously to Hotch.

Garcia could feel her chest clenching as the question hung in the air. She couldn't face losing her family again.

"We'll work a way around it." Hotch replied easily but non-committedly. He had been wracking his brain for two months on figuring out how, there were two options and he thought he could make it happen but things had to fall in line just right for either path.

Emily and Morgan decided to take the next visit, leaving Reid with Rossi. "You alright there kid?"

"I just didn't expect anything like this. I know that is naïve, it's not the first time one of us has been taken by an unsub."

"You just didn't expect it to happen to the woman you love." Rossi understood that, three marriages makes you an expert of the rose colored glasses of love.

Reid took a moment to think over his visit with JJ. He was really worried about her, especially how she was rapidly blinking without a real rhythm. This was to say nothing of how he had found her exposed, but he was really trying not to think about that or whether or not the unsub had successfully... How was JJ going to move past this?

Not to mention what the doctor told her while he was in there. Some of the substances identified thus far were in such large quantities he informed them she may have impaired fertility after this. Of course it changed nothing on how he loves her, but he did want kids some day. Raising Henry as a step parent would have to do.

"Tell me what's on your mind my genius boy." Garcia called across the room, having linked her hands with Hotch's even as he preoccupied himself on the phone.

Rossi noticed the hand holding and decided he would have to talk to Hotch about that later. But for now, Reid needed all his attention.

Reid decided to take the small worry and run with that. Other things were out of his turn to share. "When I was in there she just kept blinking strangely."

Emily and Morgan came out, informing Garcia it was her turn. She was shaking in her nerves as she walked down the hall, Hotch followed at a cautious distance where he could lend support but offer privacy. Unlike everyone else, she hadn't seen JJ in this state. She had no idea what to expect.

"Hey Jayjee." She kissed her friend's cheek. She was so pale, and stiff as a board. Pen's eyes began to tear almost instantly, wondering how far the unsub had gotten. No one told her that either.

"Reid said you can answer yes or no. Yes is two blinks, no is one. Honey, just tell me, did he assault you?"

Two blinks.

"Did he rape you?"

One blink.

She felt herself sigh in relief. Of course any sort of assault is awful, but at least it hadn't gotten that far. Maybe JJ could move on, at least a little easier… though of course this was just the worst experience she could imagine being in. She would be there for her friend the whole route of recovery, utilizing her experience volunteering with the victims support group.

JJ began rapidly trying to communicate her thoughts. Why is it that even her genius love-of-her-life couldn't figure out her blinks? '_Please Garcia, please figure this out' _she begged internally, all the while blinking in code.

"Jayjee sweetie, what is it? Is it? Are you- Reid!" she knew JJ would try her hardest to get her thoughts out there, but she couldn't make sense of it on her own.

He came running in. "What, what's the matter?" everyone else followed behind.

"Come here, is it Morse code?" she pointed to JJ's blinking.

JJ felt relief for the second time today. She had so much to say and only one way to say it. She made a mental note to tell Garcia how much she loves her once this was all over.

"Reid. Alone." Reid translated. "I guess that she means she wants to talk to me."

Everyone else agreed and moved to the hall. Emily and Morgan decided to get everyone coffee while Rossi went to the gift shop to find some flowers and have a good excuse to leave Hotch alone with Penelope. It was obvious the spunky blonde needed comforting and Hotch privacy to give it to her.

He pulled her into a tender hug as they stood just outside JJ's room.

"You alright?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded against him. "I'm just overwhelmed right now. It seems like so much is changing doesn't it?"

'_Tell me about it. A week ago I wouldn't be holding you like this.' _"We'll figure it all out. I'm not letting anything tear us apart."

She wasn't sure if he meant them or the whole family, but probably the latter and that made her equally happy. "Thank you."

They fell into silence and turned their embrace sideways to allow for leaning against the wall but close to the door entry. After a few minutes Reid's voice picked up volume, they didn't mean to eavesdrop but neither really had the strength to move away, plus they were the persons standing guard until security got back in a few minutes.

"Henry. Is. Son. Yes, I know he's your son." He looked at her confused and she was so frustrated with that beautiful literal mind of his she rolled her eyes.

Hotch and Garcia shared a look. They could both imagine how frustrated JJ must be right now. They both were, but there was no way they were going to drop in and clear it up for Reid, this was a private moment and they felt bad enough listening to it. Plus, they were shocked she had the results.

She tried again. "Your." She blinked.

"Do you want to me to call Henry and let him know you are ok?" Maybe that was what she was getting at.

Hotch palmed his face. This is the genius of the BAU? He must be really in love with this woman for his IQ to have dropped about a hundred points in his worry.

"D.N.A. You are dad." He translated and Pen thought she would burst from her spot outside the door hearing the realization dawn on Reid's voice, imagining the astonished look on his face.

"We should go." Hotch advised and Garcia agreed. They already trespassed enough on the private moment and thankfully the guard had returned.

They took the opportunity to go to the cafeteria themselves, Emily and Morgan hadn't brought them coffee. When they got there Garcia was relieved to see she had wifi access on her ipad. "Hey Hotch, is Jessica with Jack on his visit?"

"Yeah, she offered to take him since she was already visiting for her father's birthday. Why?"

"I have a good signal." She waved her ipad. "Do you wanna skype with Jack? Jessica is logged on"

He looked at her with genuine delight and was a little more than impressed that she had Jessica's skype on file. How thoughtful, he really missed his son and the phone just isn't enough. Alright, he didn't like the idea of using a work device for private use but this is Garcia, she does 'things'. He giggled internally and agreed.

She set it up and soon enough Jack was on the screen. "Hi Aunt Penny! Will you come to my spelling bee no matter what?" he wanted her to promise.

It broke her heart, he needed more stability in his life. "Of course little man. No way would I miss it."

She was rewarded with a large smile and decided that was as good a time as any to make an excuse of getting some coffee to give Hotch time alone with his son.

"So Jack, are you behaving yourself?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, daddy."

"What have you been up to? Aunt Jessica said you went to the science museum?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Yeah, there were dinosaurs, well their bones. And then we saw this big machine that made lightening inside!"

"That sounds great buddy. So you had fun then?" Hotch loved seeing that smile on his son's face, but it was bittersweet. He was growing so quickly that soon he wouldn't have that same fascination with the world, and Hotch was missing out.

"Yeah. But I still want to go to the zoo." Leave it to Jack to be blunt and unrelenting, like his father.

"Of course you do. And we will get sushi too, ok?"

Garcia decided to start moving closer to scope out the conversation and suggest a movie when they got back but was surprised by what she heard next.

"Ok. Will Aunt Penny come too? I like her daddy."

Oh crap. Garcia stopped in her approach a few feet behind Hotch. She knew she shouldn't have heard that but did wonder what Hotch would say.

"Yeah, I think she could come. I think she likes elephants." He knew she _loves_ elephants.

"So you can multitask like you taught me." It was such an innocent suggestion but it confused both Hotch and Garcia.

She wrinkled her brow. Hotch is teaching multitasking to a young kid? Eh, she shouldn't be surprised.

"What do you mean buddy?" Yes, they had discussed multitasking before, but he was clueless. Jack seemed full of surprises lately, learning so much about life.

"You can spend time with me and take Aunt Penny on a date." Duh. Again, Jack rolled his eyes. '_Dad is so clueless.'_

She spit out her coffee and had to turn away quickly to find some napkins to clean herself. That boy is just far too sweet. But she didn't want to hear Hotch's response, she didn't know if she could handle the rejection if he didn't intend on anything like that with her. Yes, they were growing to something. Yes, she was pretty sure they were going to have sex. Yes, she knew Hotch was treating her well. But she still had no communication on feelings (and neither did he, for that matter). So, she was just not confident in where they stood and far too afraid to face reality.

Hotch looked over his shoulder to see Garcia still at the coffee station and was thankful she was purposely giving him time alone. He turned back to his son, so innocent yet wise like most children. "What makes you think I want to date Aunt Penny?" he bit his lip waiting for a response.

Jack giggled. "Daddy," he chided "Don't boys date girls they like?"

"Sometimes. Who taught you about that?"

Jack shrugged. "TV."

Of course. "Well, what makes you think I like Aunt Penny?"

Jack giggled. His dad was so smart but he was silly too. "You talk in your sleep."

"I do?" this was news.

"Hmm mmm." These were getting boring.

"And what do I say?" and did he even want to hear this?

"Sometimes you talk about me. Or sometimes you mumble about paper work but a lot of time you talk about Aunt Penny and someone named Kevin." He shrugged, he had no idea who Kevin was.

Oh. Dear. Lord. He was more far gone than he thought. "How long have I done that?"

"I dunno. Long time." He shrugged again, adults focus on such strange things.

He snapped his head off screen. Jessica was calling him for dinner. They said goodnight and Hotch promised to call again soon. As he waved Garcia back over to the table he wondered how he had gotten so good at repression that he hadn't noticed this all along, and his young son had. The team _had_ to have picked up on it.

"So how's my favorite little 'nephew' doin'?" she trained her face as neutral as possible. There was just no way she could let it slip that she overheard the date thing. Was Hotch talking about her or was Jack just hopeful for a mother figure maybe? He had told her when she took care of him one time he was sick that she was better at it than his real aunt, Jessica. He asked her if she wanted to be a mommy but she shut that line of questioning right down. She couldn't entertain that potentiality if there wasn't reason to hope she could attain it.

"He wants you to come to the zoo with us. I think I will take him after the spelling bee if that works for you?"

"The bee is at what? 9am right?"

"Yeah, next Saturday. If it doesn't work for you we could always try another—"

She cut him off. "No its sounds great. I was just thinking about lunch, maybe sushi for Jacky poo."

Hotch laughed. "I already promised him that. Great minds Pen. He loves you, you know that right?" he almost added his own sentiment but refrained.

"I love the bugger too. So, yeah. So long as the zoo has elephants." She agreed and was only thankful for the interruption of Rossi calling them back to JJ's room before everyone said goodbye for the night. Reid was given permission to stay in her room but visiting hours were over for everyone else.

-Criminal Minds—

Garcia was returning from the vending machines and to her room when an arm snaked out and grabbed her into another hotel room. She was petrified before she noticed it was Emily.

"Shhsh, PG. Sit down."

"You scared the crap out of me! What's going on?" she sat cautiously on the bed as instructed.

Emily pulled up a chair close to her friend. She loved this girl like the sister she always wanted and really needed some girl time. "Hotch." It was a question and an accusation all at once.

Penelope rubbed her face and sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Oh come on. This is me. You can tell me anything."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on how JJ is doing? Or catching our unsub?"

Emily took her hand gently. "PG. JJ is alright, all we can do is pray and wait. And we aren't going to get any further without JJ's account of him. The doctors say she should be able to speak again by tomorrow morning. Reid said she successfully grunted when she was telling him something personal. Try as I might, I couldn't get what out of him."

Garcia locked her face down at that and decided to change topic to back on her if only to save that little secret for the people it belongs to. "We slept together last night. I mean not, ya know _sleep. _Just sleep."

Emily cocked and eye brow. "If it was just sleep why are you blushing like crazy?"

She was blushing? Great. "It's just. Well, I don't know something might have happened if Reid hadn't come to get us this morning. But anyway, it's all been this rapid change and with the case and JJ I haven't gotten to keep stock of everything."

She really hadn't. Things were running off the charts with emotions, lack of sleep and devotion to catching the unsub and getting JJ back. It seemed every spare moment was too short and confusing to properly process.

"Alright. Well, let's start at the beginning. What changed?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know what got into him. On Valentine's he asked me to dinner casually, but neither of us remembered it was even the day of love. Which was surprising when our waitress assumed it was our first date, more surprising that Hotch played along. But anyhow. For me it changed before I noticed anything in him."

"Baby Girl don't stop. Dish." Morgan just sunk into the room and pulled up a chair. Emily had given him the spare key so he could check on her throughout the night.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." They answered in unison, wearing identical expressions and postures. It was creepy.

"I always had a small crush on him."

"Duh." Again, what is with the unison thing?

"Anyhow." She was getting short. "When I had thought that Morgan and I slept together after a fight with Kevin it made me think. And frankly I had started realizing I didn't want Kevin all that much anymore and even with him I was lonely. And then I started having sex dreams about Hotch again. So, I went to therapy but it only got more intense but I let it stay at Hotch is sexy. Which I mean come on, he is."

Emily agreed wholeheartedly.

"But?"

"Well, now, I dunno."

That worried Morgan to no end. When the hell were these two going to figure it out? Sure, it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. It wasn't like JJ and Reid. But, there was something always there between them. Neither would ever face it or express it, so that is probably why hardly anyone saw it. But they all did at least once in a weak moment or two. For Morgan, the first time was when Hotch heard Garcia call him one of their flirty pet names. Jealously, clear as day ran across Hotch's face, though he tried to hide it as annoyance at unprofessionalism. Right, Hotch. We all bought that.

"Baby girl. You need to take some time and figure out how you really feel about all this. Obviously something is there, right?"

She nodded. She knew she had feelings. She was just terrified, terrified he wouldn't return them so she couldn't face to what extent hers ran.

"G. You know we will support whatever happens right? We love both you and Hotch."

"I know, but what if it breaks up the family?" And that really was a big worry. It is enough to deal with JJ and Reid's indiscretion coming down on the head of the anti-fraternization rules. But she was trying to bone her _boss_ for crying out loud.

"Stop worrying so much. Feel what you feel. We will take care of the rest of it. But I do suggest you spend tonight actually _asleep._ You look like a MAC truck hit you."

"Thanks Hot Sugar, that really makes a girl feel special."

She hugged them both and left the room, sparing just one small thought as to why Morgan seemed so intent on staying behind.

-Criminal Minds—

Tonight she decided more modest pajamas were in order, so she was clad in drawstring sparkly purple and pink flannel pants with a matching purple tee. She did go braless though, she had to let Hotch have some fun. But that of course meant she needed her robe on her walk to his room.

He opened on her second knock, surprised to see her there. He had been about to call her room about twenty times to ask if she wanted him to stay but he couldn't figure out a way to make it sound like he wasn't propositioning her.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't feel safe with the unsub still out there." She was embarrassed because other than loving the feel of his arms around her, that really was the reason she was here.

He nodded and closed the door behind her, surprised that when he turned around she was facing him and removing her robe. God damn her braless outfits. He didn't want to lose control right now.

She had to admit she loved that expression he wore right now. He was so obvious in his appreciation of her breasts, it made her feel undoubtedly special to be openly ogled by the subtly master. Plus, that beginning of a bulge in his pants was just a great perk to witness. She was really not going to make it to sleep tonight if she didn't lock her thoughts down.

Hotch was having much the same problem. He needed time to think and figure out what the hell he was feeling and tonight would be his best opportunity for it with nothing to do as they waited on JJ to be able to communicate. As tempting as it would be to just rip off those bright get ups of hers and lick every square inch of her body- he needed a distraction.

"T.V." A question, a suggestion, and order. Garcia definitely agreed.

He switched it on and joined her on the bed, maneuvering himself as her back rest.

He had to keep this fairly innocent tonight. He was falling so fast, so hard (in more than one way). He switched on a neutral family movie, Ice Age the Meltdown.

"I love kids movies." She murmured, so content listening to his heart beat in his chest.

"Get used to it. When you have kids you probably won't see another grown up movie for years."

"I think the benefits far outweigh that consequence, don't you think?"

He agreed, and continued to tell her how he wished he saw more of Jack's childhood. He missed so many big moments.

"You're a great dad Hotch. I don't know anyone who could deal with what you do and still raise a son that worships him."

He straightened at the compliment. It might have been the nicest thing anyone ever said to him. "I'm glad you think so. I wonder if I will ever get the chance at more someday. Jack has wanted a sister for years now."

She looked up at him, a little shocked. "You want more kids?"

"Well yeah. What? You think I shouldn't right? I can understand that, I mean with how little I—" he was glad she silenced him, he was beginning to ramble.

"No. I mean I just would think you have enough on your shoulders."

He shrugged. "You know me. I am addicted to responsibility."

Yeah, she knew that. It was part of his sex appeal. She couldn't have died right then when she realized she spoke that last part aloud.

He laughed until he yawned. She mimicked the action. "I am glad _someone_ thinks I am sexy." He muttered as he lowered them under the covers in preparation for sleep. It had been a very long day.

She turned off the light and he turned off the TV. They laid facing one another, their heads sharing the same pillow. "Good night Aaron." Garcia yawned out.

"Goodnight Penelope." He kissed the tip of her nose. "And for the record, you are sexy too."

He fell asleep before he could hear her reply.

* * *

><p>I felt I needed to slow down things a bit for them emotionally here, but next chapter will definitely have some action moments. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

__Reviews are love! Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs. Its a great thing to see.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em> Uhg. If this was Reid at her door again she was going to be really pissed, being woken before Hotch had a chance to even nuzzle her.

She opened the door to find Rossi. "Pumpkin. Spent the night I see." He couldn't hide his knowing smile. The prospect of Hotch finally moving on and being with someone made him happy on many levels and that it is with Penelope was just icing on the cake. She could counterbalance him, yet understand the demands of his job.

"I-Uh." She forgot she stayed in Hotch's room last night. Damn it, she was going to have to post signs or something if they spent another night together. "I guess everyone knows then."

"I already knew. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I thinks it's great actually." Emily had told him _all_ about it last night, he was up an extra hour just listening to her worries about their progress.

"Ah-ok. What brings you here?" she pulled on her robe and shuffled quickly into the hall so as to not wake Aaron.

"Actually I wanted to offer him a ride to the station if he was up, give me a chance to talk to him about you. Do you want to maybe take his SUV to give me the excuse?" he held up the keys tauntingly. Somehow, Rossi always managed to swipe keys off other FBI agents.

She agreed and shuffled off toward her own room to change. It would be best for everyone if she and Aaron each had a place to vent. Right now Emily seemed her best option. Sure, hot sugar seemed invested in her and Hotch but something wasn't quite the same as discussing the girly stuff.

So, after she dressed she offered Emily a ride to the station and met her at the car.

"So you used a condom right?" Emily rushed it out before Garcia switched into drive. She didn't want to startle her when on the road.

"Umm. No." she quickly amended. "I mean there was no need. We just talked and slept. How do you even know I stayed there last night?" She set off now, knowing Emily would probably tone down the shock factor with their lives in her hands.

Emily smiled in an expression that Garcia never quite saw on her friend before. "Rossi."

"Hmm. Did you tell him about what I said yesterday?" The single trio seemed to be sharing lots lately.

"I-uh." Crap, she had promised she wouldn't say anything but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm not mad. I am just wondering how much Hotch is going to learn about how I feel when they talk today." It was starting to feel like high school again with all this gossipy drama.

Emily had worried about that too when she let Rossi go over there this morning. But an upside to Hotch's confidant having knowledge about PG's feelings was that he could gently encourage them without putting his foot on the line. They really needed this push. Pen was afraid, Hotch was too uptight. Maybe if the group, which now have all acknowledged they would be good together, could push them it would happen. She desperately wanted it to happen. They deserved happiness. Jack deserved someone who could be a mother without robbing him of Haley's memory. Hotch deserved someone who could love and accept his devotion to work and see his devotion to family in the small things. And Penelope deserved someone who would love her _for_ her kookiness, someone who would support her emotionally, someone to give her a family of her own.

They pulled through at McDonald's at Emily's request. She was badly craving McGriddles this morning. Then they made their way to the station. The whole ride, Garcia was trying to get up the nerve to ask if something was going on with her and Rossi. Or her and Derek. There was evidence and lots of questions either way but Em changed topics too easily.

"JJ can move her legs now. She can't walk or anything but she can wiggle and her grunts are now somewhat audible as far as vowels go." She read from a text from Reid, all the while slurping at her OJ.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am she's alright."

"Yeah, but no one knows just how much went down there." Who would even ask? Reid certainly didn't want to scar her. He forbid them all from asking, stating she would talk to a therapist once that was possible and if JJ wanted anyone to know, she would say it on her own.

"She said she wasn't raped when I asked, but was assaulted."

Emily let out a relived sigh as they walked into the station now, her McGriddles long gone and her fingers still slightly sticky and delicious. She pulled Garcia into a hug. "I didn't have the nerve to ask. Thank you. I don't know how I would deal if she had been."

"Neither do I. But we need to stick around and offer help." She spotted Reid staring at the case board. "For both of them."

Emily agreed and they both set out to work on getting the unsub as Rossi and Hotch arrived, the later fixing Pen with an odd smirk.

Hotch had been surprised that the hand to shake him awake was Rossi but he had been thankful for the ride there. Sometimes their friendship seemed so one sided, like now as Rossi lent his ear as council but what he got from their conversation was encouraging.

Apparently everyone knew something was going on, and everyone wanted them together. And when he told Rossi how Jack feels the same the older man lit up. "That is wonderful! Another barrier down."

"Yeah, but I don't know how _she_ feels." He could guess. But what if he was wrong? Or what if he was more into this than she was? He had a child to think of. His son had already become so attached to her through the babysitting and visits to the office that if she became a figure in his life and it didn't work out it could spell trouble for his son, to lose another mother figure.

"Then just keep doing what you are doing. She is receptive to it all isn't she?"

"Yeah. I just don't want her thinking all I have is sex on the brain, though she seems pleased with those intentions at least."

Rossi shook his head happily. "That's a good thing. She _is_ receptive. But don't play with her heart. She needs love not just a lay and she needs to know that's what she's getting."

At the word love Hotch could feel his stomach clench. Could he give her that? Could he open his heart like he once had and risk being trampled because someone didn't understand his job? He tried all he could with Haley to be the best he could be. He left work out of home life when he was there. As much as he had moved on from Haley and their relationship (which had more problems than just that), he was tender in the area where it came to home/work balance.

There was no need to get ahead of himself. They hadn't even had a date yet, well if you don't count Valentine's day. He asked Rossi if he thought it count.

Rossi loved this little story. It really was romantic, mostly because he never expected Hotch would just take a mistake like that in stride, that alone must make Pumpkin feel special. And personally, he thought it certainly counted as a date. It seemed Hotch had begun treating her like a girlfriend since then.

When they got to the station and were walking down the hall to their conference room , Rossi had an idea. "Tell you what. Emily and I will take the late shift tonight. You have dinner with Garcia and make your position clear."

"How clear do I have to be?"

"Just tell her you want to pursue something. That's all you really need to say."

Looking at Garcia as they entered the conference room, he couldn't help but think that was sage advice. A warm smile spread across his face.

-Criminal Minds-

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

Garcia looked up at the brunette beauty of a man she had been falling for over the last few days and arched a brow at him. Of course she would be having dinner with him. They were doing almost everything together these days, other than a few key activities in which she was only too eager to partake. She just now began to understand why everyone was referring to them as a couple, when clearly they weren't there yet.

He must have thought the action was funny because he giggled, actually giggled, before lowering to her ear. "Let's have a quick lunch too. About half an hour?"

She agreed audibly this time and dismissed him so she could do more work. She was making progress in identifying some of those missing tax records. It wasn't much, but it was a step to finding any potential relationship our unsub could have had to the house. And with JJ still not able to really communicate, it was all they could really do other than postulate why he goes after mothers or to continue to warn hotel guests to be vigilant in their security.

She was exhausted and found her head on her keyboard before the end of the half hour. Emily shook her with a wry grin. "You sure condoms weren't necessary last night? You look like you've gotten no sleep."

"I didn't get much. Aaron talks in his sleep. He's worried about Jack so much, poor guy." She noticed the time. "I gotta get going. Crap, where did he want to meet me?"

Emily removed one of her hands reluctantly from around her coffee cup to point to Hotch poking his head out of the office he had been given for his use.

"Are we going out for lunch?" she nearly skipped over there. She wasn't entirely sure what was off right now, but something seemed… lighter… about the situation. She didn't have time to think it over though. His hand snaked around her wrist, pulling her into his office and he pressed her firmly against the door. His hands began a tender exploration of her sides from her thighs over the roundness of her breasts and tangling into her hair.

This is not what she was expecting at all. But she wasn't really in the frame of mind to complain, nor did she want to as she felt his hot gaze run along her body and finally make contact with her own.

"Can I kiss you Garcia?" Breathlessly, he was looking desperately into her eyes, obviously fully aroused but still awaiting consent.

No words. None. She could only slightly nod her head and almost feared that reflex wasn't working but thankfully Hotch caught the slight movement and was on her instantly, his lips warm and moist against her own.

She moaned aloud, the noise opening her lips just enough for him to take advantage and plunge his tongue into her. But he didn't seem content on just kissing or rubbing. He slid the front of her dress down, pulled out her breast from its cup and began suckling her in one fluid movement. Next came other his hand, making its way under her skirt and, wow he snapped her panties right off her. Could this man be anymore hot? Yes, it certainly did get much more intense as she felt a finger strategically stroking between her lower lips.

The suddenness, the neediness of his movements was astounding. She was flying high as his fondling began sending all signals go to her nether regions, making her flood. She reached out to stroke him through his pants but they were already dropped to the floor. Once she felt his length she looked up into his eyes and she knew.

He picked her up by cupping her ass and forced her ever more against the door. She wrapped her legs around his back eagerly, having wished for this for what seemed like forever now. But that wait was worth it as she looked into his eyes, his face set in steady control as he watched her reactions to him, slowly allowing his erection to penetrate her dripping—

"Baby girl wake up."

Oh Fuck! Another dream. Son. Of. A. Bitch. She really hoped she doesn't talk in her sleep like Aaron does. What was real? Last she remembers doing was her searches. Ok, so she dreamed up Emily which is good. There was something off about dream Emily.

"Hotch wanted me to tell you 'change of plans'. We are all taking lunch at the hospital. JJ is sitting up now, almost fully speaking again." His excitement was palpable.

She was excited too. She couldn't imagine how terrifying it must be to have no control over your body, know you are in danger and still be able to feel everything bad happening. Until now she wasn't even able to get help. She wouldn't even try blinking to a psychologist at the hospital. '_I suppose blinking about your near rape situation would be a little much to deal with.'_ Still, she learned in her support groups for victims that she volunteered at that talking sooner after the incident was better than later. She just wanted to be there for JJ.

"Hey Garcia?" Poor Reid, he was visibly shaken by everything that happened over the last few days. "Would you drive me in Hotch's SUV? Alone?"

She could tell he was asking to have time to talk. She looked over at Hotch and gave him a pleading eye. She knew he heard the request from his spot three yards away. He gave a single nod for his consent before announcing. "Morgan and Emily, I want an update on the ride there. Rossi's our ride."

With a wink exchanged between them they loaded into their cars and started off to the hospital.

"How are you and Hotch doing?" Reid wasn't quite ready to spill the beans to Garcia just yet.

"I'm not sure _what_ we are doing but whatever it is, we have all of you behind us." She patted his hand in thanksgiving for her family with her during this most confusing time. "But that's not why you wanted to see me is it?"

He hung his head. "No."

"Tell me what's on your mind my delightful genius boy."

"I'm a father." He was reverent of the fact, she could tell by his tone.

"Henry." She stated it plainly, not wanting to taint Reid's thoughts with her own emotions.

"Henry is my son." He was almost unbelieving. He was a father, the boy he had come to think of as what could be the closest to a son he had _was_ his son. Not just a god son, a son.

"Are you happy about that?"

"Entirely. I mean, I can't believe it—I had just been thinking that with the fertility problems JJ might have after all this—and I used to wonder sometimes if JJ had her dates wrong—and I always wanted—" he was visibly excited, beyond what she normally saw of him. Never before were his thoughts so disjointly relayed.

"I am so happy for you Reid. You and JJ and Henry will make a wonderful family."

"Do you know Will has been cheating on her?"

"Well, that sucks. I mean, its not like she hasn't done that too, but—" she hoped that didn't sound judgmental.

"No. I don't mean anything against him. I just mean, I would never do that."

"I know sweetie. You would never hurt JJ." She saw him adjusting in his seat nervously. "What is it?"

"Will I be a good dad? I'm a recovering drug addict. I may or may not exhibit my mother's schizophrenia. And I have been short with everyone, unable to really forgive."

"But do you forgive JJ for holding out on Henry's paternity all these years?"

"Of course."

"Reid. You will, you _are_ a great dad. And you will be a great husband too." He really will/is.

The hospital was in sight, Rossi's car pulled in right ahead of them to the parking lot.

"So before we go in. Since I can't be Henry's godfather while actually being his _father_. And since you are his godmother…" He trailed off, realizing this might be pushy.

"What?"

"You think Hotch would want the job?"

"Are you teasing me you weasel?" she jabbed his arm playfully and he smiled.

"No. I really mean it."

"I'll let him know the offer is on the table, so long as JJ agrees."

"It was her idea. And she doesn't know about you two yet. I figured you would both enjoy it more if it came from you."

She pulled him into a long thankful hug. Yeppers, Reid was definitely going to be a great husband for JJ.

-Criminal Minds-

"Huh—huii." JJ was so horse, and hardly able to push herself anymore. It felt like her entire body was dried out and she was simply exhausted from all the procedures they had to do to purge her system. It seemed to be working at least.

"Oh god JJ I am so glad to see you sitting up." Garcia engulfed her in a hug. It was her turn to be alone with JJ. The doctor was talking with Hotch and Rossi and Reid about her care and Emily and Morgan had gone off somewhere to give her time.

"Ho-Hotch." She struggled but she got a whole real word out. She could manage about one an hour before, but now it was about one every five minutes.

"He's with Reid."

JJ shot her an incredulous look. Just because her boyfriend forbid anyone from telling her what was going on, didn't mean she didn't hear what topic was forbidden, particularly when Hotch informed her that he was in the same boat she and Reid were in when it came to fraternization at the workplace.

"Don't you worry about me. I am going to talk to him at dinner. And when I know more, you will. Now, are you going to talk to someone soon about what happened?"

JJ shook her head. "D.C."

"I think you waited long enough, don't you? But if that's what you need ok. Just know I am here for you, I love you and so does everyone else."

"Luuv." Her voice was killing her. She couldn't finish but Pen always could see those things in people without explanation.

"I will leave you to rest ok. Everyone else had their turn?"

JJ nodded yes. It was so like Pen to make sure everyone else got time alone before she did.

"Well good. I skyped Will and he said he hopes you feel better. But Henry said he misses you and Reid. He's in class now, but I can have him come on later if you want?"

JJ adamantly shook her head no. She didn't want her son to see her like this. After a second Pen got that.

"Ok. Well I just keep reminding him that you love him and told him you are getting the bad guys."

JJ hoped her expression matched her gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. That's what godmothers are for. Maybe someday you can do the same for me, if that ever happens."

JJ grabbed Pen's arm. It was a sweet gesture, but Garcia knew that she was supposed to be comforting JJ, not the other way around. "Don't worry. I haven't given up hope yet."

She lowered the head of JJ's bed remotely after the blonde yawned. "Take a nice siesta there chicky. I'll send in that rockstar husband in waiting for ya."

And as Reid did join back up with JJ in her room Garcia and Hotch spared a glance inside and then to one another. Things might just work out for them after all. It took a long and dramatic route with lots of pain, but it could still happen.

-Criminal Minds-

She had been surprised that Rossi and Emily insisted that she and Hotch go home earlier tonight. But she was thankful. It gave her enough time to take the long and relaxing shower that she needed after a long day at work.

As she finished off her makeup she decided it would be a good time to organize her findings from the day and give them to Hotch when he came to pick her up, before they left for dinner. She had a few breaks when it came to those missing tax documents and she had a short list of potential suspects, only about sixteen in total. She figured with his input tonight that she could narrow it further tomorrow morning.

The list was an odd composite of personalities, something she did not like. Four of the potential unsubs were from the area all their lives and she suspected it would most likely be one of them. The first was at the tail end of the target age range, forty five next week. He had been molested by his mother for years, but is an upstanding member of the community now, counseling children of domestic violence in his spare time. In fact, all four seemed to have a head on their shoulders and a past of sexual abuse with their mothers… and all could vaguely be related to ownership of the house at one point in time. It exchanged hands eight times during the twenty five years of missing tax documents.

She sighed. Sometimes none of this made much sense until after the unsub is caught and they can diagnose him with whatever. She didn't fully understand everything when it came to how her chosen family came up with these profiles. But it was interesting.

This case though, it was just strange to her. There are plenty of children who have been the victims of sex crimes from their parents and they don't all turn out like this. Heck, there are four just in the immediate area and only one was the unsub. What makes people break like this? What makes a man screen calls to find the easiest blonde female to target that just also happens to be a mother? It's like talking a child isn't even safe anymore.

It was when she heard the brief hum from her door that her brain went into over drive. Right at that moment a dozen things flashed through her. JJ's description to the team about the unsub wanting to suck from a teat. Reid's explanation that his next victim could very well be a woman not lactating so that he could force it, or just punish JJ by doing so to this woman. The fear she has felt for days in being alone in her room. Her phone call to Henry that to an outsider could have made her seem like a mother. The fact that she had been expecting Hotch at any second and failed to engage the deadbolt on her door.

She didn't have a gun. She didn't have a knife or any sort of weapon. What could she use?

He was on her faster than she thought possible for her distance from the door. She reached for the first item she could grasp, swinging her pink laptop around and down unto the unsub's head, effectively making him drop the syringe in his hand and giving her a chance to run for the door.

When her hand fell onto the door handle she felt a glimmer of hope. The hall could provide protection, somehow. The hall would be more public, easier to get caught. She talked herself into believing the unsub was acting rationally and wouldn't continue his pursuit if only to allow her the mental energy to run toward the west elevator or the stairwell. She almost made it to the stairs when her hopes came crashing down and she felt his crushing weight ensnare her like a vice in his arms.

"Shhsh there, sweetpea." Oh god, that is what JJ said he called her. "Your baby is here now."

She was kicking and scratching and writhing with all her might but once she felt the prick of the syringe in the side of her neck she knew it was over. She felt herself calm almost instantly as the drugs began to take hold, but through it all she still tried to fight.

Hotch had a spring in his step as he left the east elevator and prepared to turn the corner of the hall that housed Garcia's room. Tonight, he was certain, would be special. He would tell her he wants something between them, wants to really date her. It would make him happy, Jack happy if she would say yes and he dared to think she would be happy as well. He had to hope at that because he was falling for her faster than life was allowing their state to catch up.

He knew how he would say it too. And imagined the look in her eyes when he finally bent his lips to hers and—

"Freeze. FBI. Let the lady go." It came out instantly, having been drilled into him over years and years of training and field work. Had it not been for that muscle memory to pull his gun and say the words he probably would have frozen at the sight of Penelope wriggling weakly in the man's arms, obviously trying fight the drugs. The syringe was still in her neck and only partially dispensed. The unsub's thumb was poised on it.

"Back away agent." The unsub warned territorially as he continued to walk backwards towards the west elevator bank on the other end of the hall. "Neither of us wants to hurt momma."

"I said let her go." He retracted the safety, adjusted his aim but he knew it was for show. The unsub held Penelope directly in front of him, rending Hotch without a shot.

"I could lower my thumb you know. Put the rest of this into her. She wouldn't feel anything ever again, I swear."

Hotch wasn't sure if the unsub was trying to make that seem like a good thing or a threat. "Don't do it."

"She would die. And I would hate that right now." He was matter of fact, almost uncaring but somewhat regretful. He needed her.

He kissed her forehead as he backed them onto the empty and now open elevator, pressing the 'close doors' button. "I always take care of my ladies Agent."

Hotch had no choice, no shot. He was helpless as he watched the woman he loves fade away the world from a drugged stupor, trapped in the arms of a mad man.

* * *

><p>Yep, leaving you with a cliff hanger. But I post at least once a day, it won't be a long wait.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Again, thanks for the kind reviews. It's encouragement and knowledge that you guys are anxiously awaiting the next chapter that makes me update every day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Rossi." he answered his phone, worried at what number came up. Hotch was supposed to be at dinner with Penelope revealing his feelings. He hoped this wasn't a call out of cold feet, or worse- the unsub.<p>

"I already ordered the complete lockdown of the hotel. He's not getting out of here with her." Hotch rushed it all out, ready to continue his instructions before Rossi cut in.

"Whoa. What are you talking about?"

Hotch had to take a short breath. He wasn't doing well with explanations right now. No time. "The unsub has Pen, he's still in the hotel somewhere. I need the whole—" he could hear Rossi barking orders left and right to the team members still at the station. Only Reid had come back to the hotel the same time Hotch and Garcia had. And now he could hear the rest of the team hurriedly running out the room.

"Aaron. You still there?" the reception was starting to break up.

"Yes. I'm here. Hello?" he was scared at the desperation in his own voice. This was reminding him too much of when Haley...

"We are in the cars now. It will be five minutes, meet us in the lobby and instruct security to not let anyone with even a badge in or out unless you personally verify their identity. Our unsub is intelligent, he probably thought that far ahead."

Hotch hadn't yet considered that. Thankfully he was still functioning at a high capacity otherwise, he had snapped immediately into action once the elevator left the floor. But right now there appeared to be nothing he could really start with until the team got there, and every minute Penelope was getting closer to the terrible acts the unsub might commit. He was devolving, likely about to take punishment out on Pen for JJ's inability to nurture him as he needed.

He never felt so helpless.

"Hotch, what happened?" Reid's voice held pure panic as he rounded into Garcia's room. "I knew once I heard of the lockdown… did he take her for sure?"

"Yes. I saw them in the hall. I had no shot." And that fact would haunt him for years, he was sure.

"Did he inject?"

Hotch nodded. "Half of it. He said the rest in the syringe would kill her."

Reid began to match the nervous pace of his Boss and mentor. He almost lost the woman he loves to this unsub and now Hotch might have to pay that same price. "Ouch." He bent down and picked up a small object that almost wedged itself past the sole of his shoe. "Hotch, it' a syringe. He must have had two, Garcia must have knocked this one clear. I can take this to the hospital, if they can test it directly it will be easier to counter act the effects if we find her."

"_When_ we find her. And I can't spare you. We will send it with officer Grantham when he gets here. I trust him enough."

They headed out to the stairs silently. Part of lock down procedure was to freeze elevator service, which he was thankful for. If the unsub hadn't gotten out of the elevator yet, Pen could potentially still be isolated in there. He would know once the team got there and the head of hotel security gave them access to the security monitors. He tried to not focus on the thought running through him that if Pen were still here he would already have that access through her magic. He could feel his desperation to find her choke in his throat. "Reid. If I start making unwise decisions—"

"Don't worry. Rossi will handle it." Rossi had handled _him_ well enough when they searched for JJ.

They made it down there in record time, the team already waiting to be allowed access to the lobby when they arrived and Hotch immediately waved them in, Reid instructing officer Grantham about what tests needed to be run on the syringe.

There was more they could do now, now that the unsub was isolated within one building and Hotch could make a positive identification. This was a major advantage, having caught him in the act. It allowed for a quick sealing of the hotel but the unsub was likely aware of this, familiar with the hotel and its layout if he had been taking his victims from here before. Hotch shared this idea with the team and they agreed but Rossi pulled him aside.

"Aaron. I am taking over this investigation." Rossi placed a calming hand on Hotch's shoulder on their walk to the security terminal.

"I understand. But please don't make me leave the search all together."

"I know you wouldn't listen to that order anyhow." He responded before turning his attention to the chief of security, Allan.

"Nothing in the elevators, Agent Hotchner." Allan was thankfully not intimidated by this situation. He spent twenty years in homicide before retiring and taking this gig. "I took the liberty of sealing off service areas as well, however you may still want to check these four, though I am sure you will check them all. My entire staff is at your disposal."

"Thank you." Rossi responded, clearly marking his charge in the situation. Hotch was certainly still capable on running this if necessary, but there was no need to put his friend through that kind of stress. If they failed to get to her in time Hotchner would blame himself forever. "We will break into teams of three, each agent with two of your guards. And I will need master key cards for every team as well as radio silence on your comm system. We will use our own in case yours is compromised."

Emily took her team towards the top four levels of the hotel, Morgan's the next four and Rossi's the bottom four levels which housed rooms. Guest rooms would be much quicker to check and navigate than service areas which often contained large pieces of equipment one could hide behind or a series of doors and small spaces and rooms. That is why Reid suggested that he and Hotch's teams take a parallel route through the service areas in the basement, aligned with halls on either side of a main area where the laundry, kitchen and several utility areas were located, with side offices and rooms for each team to check individually.

Emily found herself wondering if they would find her in time. They had really lucked out with finding JJ as they did. But without Garcia and her magic this would really be difficult. It was only a blessing that the abduction happened as it did, with Hotch to witness it and jump into immediate action. If it were like with JJ, where no one had any idea of a location, things could be very different.

Each member of the team recognized that. And in a sense, they were really lucky and hopeful even if they were desperate. Each room made them one step closer. And each time Reid and Hotch's teams intersected in the middle space of their appointed sides Reid could read the determination on his friend's face. Both knew that one way or another they would find her in this hotel, they just prayed it would be in time.

-Criminal Minds-

"Shhh. Sweetpea. I had to wake you early." No wonder why he was holding another syringe to her. "Let's make this quick, ok momma?"

'_Oh God. What does that mean?'_ She was beginning to panic, and unable to move. Yet, she could feel everything. Suddenly she didn't have to imagine what JJ went through, she was about to live it.

She knew which of her possible unsubs this was, Carver Hanson. He was the youngest, only twenty four and a nurse. His mother died two months ago and he lost his job a few weeks before, when his mother had told one of the doctors about her long affair with her son and her regret at the abuse-turned-relationship. Tolerance of that situation was not in the hospital administrator's vocabulary.

His mother had been a maid at this hotel for over thirty years, moonlighting with three other hotels in the area from time to time. She was single, and she had to work hard to keep her family house (which she failed at) from being foreclosed on due to an inability to pay property taxes. She lost the house and her husband when Carver was a small baby. She probably brought him to work with her during the early years.

Social services had stepped in when Carver was seventeen and told one of his teachers that he thought he might have gotten his mother pregnant. That set off a load of questions, of course. But the case was closed once Carver turned eighteen a month later and refused to press charges of abuse. At that point the county wasn't convinced that power struggle hadn't reversed. Carver's mother delivered that baby as a still birth and needed twenty four hour care when her cancer diagnosis was received. Somehow, all this new activity probably made sense to the unsub, fulfilling a child/lover/nursemaid role.

Penelope knew all of this, but none of it brought her comfort.

He bent from above her, depositing drops in her eyes. That was good and bad. Her lids felt like sandpaper, yet now she could clearly see him whip out his knife. Thankfully the drumming sounds surrounding them would have made a scream inaudible anyhow, that made her feel a little less helpless in her inability to cry for her life.

She assumed they were in the industrial laundry room, judging by the large hanging sheets she was able to make out with a slight turn of her neck and the smell of clean linen surrounding her. She tried to focus on that smell, so much like Aaron yet lacking his natural masculine musk. What she would do to feel his arm around her one more time, what she would do to feel his hands stroke her cheek rather than the coldness of the blade next to her skin as Carver readied to cut away her shirt.

She closed her eyes, unwilling to be witness to whatever he had planned for her. She felt two things. First, cold air on her chest as her shirt began to give under the knife, his hand reaching into the right cup of her bra to release her. The second, the blade slicing her right bicep as a crushing weight fell on her.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard something loud, he wasn't above her anymore. He was on her, his head resting against her bare skin.

What just happened? Why isn't he moving? None of this is part of his MO. Is this part of the punishment Reid talked about?

It was the very same that came into view as she heard Hotch's voice from afar. "Is she alright Reid?"

"She's alive. Cut, but it's mostly superficial. It'll need stitches though." He yelled back, now holding his hand firmly on her arm to stop the bleeding. "Garcia, look at me. Can you blink?"

She blinked twice, remembering the yes/no code.

"Good. Hotch will be here in a second, he's calling an ambulance." Reid had silently demanded Hotch not come in here. While he understood the need to rescue your woman, when he had seen JJ's shirt cut off his mind instantly went to places he wished he hadn't had in him. Revenge was number one on the list. But his own gun had now taken care of that. The unsub was dead where he rested, bleeding out onto Penelope. He rolled the man off of her.

Two blinks. "I take that as thank you?" Again, two blinks.

"I will print off a Morse code chart so we can communicate at the hospital. It should be faster for you to recover than JJ. We know what we are dealing with." And that should hopefully save Hotch from some of the pain he had to go through himself.

He clinically tucked Garcia's breast back into the cup of her bra and pulled her straight as much as was possible before Hotch could re-approach, unable to stay away.

She saw his face in her view and internally yelled a hundred endearments to him. But even then, a part of her was glad she couldn't speak, it was a vulnerable moment too soon to say all those things even if she did feel them. She just wouldn't be able to fully trust whatever came from his mouth at this moment in return.

He was thinking much the same. It was not the time to have their conversation. But he did want her to know he cared. "I am going to take care of you, ok? The unsub is gone. Its over." He pulled her into a loose hug, supporting her head as he looked back to Reid in gratitude. "Reid got him. He's dead." And he would never forget that favor as long as he lived.

-Criminal Minds-

"Hey PG." Emily was looking down on her lovingly. She tried, but she couldn't get any sound out yet. She must have been able to make facial expressions though, because Emily swiped to stroke her hair comfortingly. "It's alright. The doctors had instructed the paramedics over the radio to put you out on the drive here. Hotch rode with you."

Oh that sweet man. She blinked twice, hoping somehow that was adequate.

"Reid is bringing in a chart for you. But its late, we don't want you running your mouth, or your eyes, got it?"

Penelope gave what she hoped was a death glare, followed by two blinks. She was exhausted and felt like her body was shriveled like beef jerky. She could feel her eyes falling closed again, much like being taken under by sleep but she could hear everything going on around her.

"How's she doing?" Hotch whispered to Emily as he quietly stalked back into the room. There was a worry in his voice that Penelope thought he reserved for Jack and Jack alone. Part of her was flattered at that and part was saddened. She might just be imagining the extent of his care for her. Something was there but it was unlikely that he could possibly feel all of what she felt for him.

"She's in an out. Did you wrap up the case?"

"Yes. We return tomorrow afternoon to Quantico if these two can get discharged by then."

"And if not, you are going to stay with her aren't you?"

Penelope's heart clenched wondering the answer. Hotch was always the type of guy to be there for his friends. She just hoped that extended to her maybe a little more than she thought.

"Yes." He said it simply, and with so little emotion she had no idea what expression he might be wearing on his face.

Emily was able to see that expression though, and it surprised her. Hotch looked at Penelope's sleeping form with devotion, something she would never expect to see on his face again. But part of her wondered just how asleep Garcia really was right now so she decided to usher Hotch into the hall under the pretense of them getting coffee while Garcia rests.

"Hotch. I know I'm not Rossi." She began but her cut her off flippantly.

"Might as well be these days."

She ignored that, pointing out a seat along their trek to the cafeteria. "Hotch. How far gone are you?" She had wanted to ask him about his feelings for PG since she got back from being 'dead'. It wasn't much that made her wonder, but when she had walked into that conference room and saw PG's eyes light up, she also saw that Hotch turned his gaze to her and her alone to gauge the reaction. Noticing that had sparked up an old curiosity about those two.

Hotch sighed as he lowered his face to his hands. "So far gone. I didn't expect this to happen."

She hadn't said anything for a few minutes. He wondered how she would be taking this but when he looked back up at her she wore nothing but a proud smile.

"Perhaps PG is right, everything does happen for a reason. We caught our unsub, got the chance to bring you two closer together. I just wish JJ hadn't have had to go through what she did. She won't talk about it. You saw how she avoided the question on whether or not she witnessed what happened to the other victim."

Hotch nodded sadly. "I think she will take a long time to recover from this. But she has us all there for her. And Reid, of course. I am making him take his stored vacation time so they can work through this, establish their family."

So like Hotch, making sure the practical was cared for so others could focus on more important things. "I'm going back in there, get Morgan to take a break from his constant worry. He is taking this hard, but better than I had imagined." She stood and offered Hotch a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will give her a sponge bath like she and I gave JJ. This is a good hospital, they understand how vulnerable a victim would be to have strangers touching her body. Fellow female contact with near sisters can't compare to anything when it comes to feeling safe. I'll get you, or send Morgan, when we're done."

He nodded and watched her leave, letting his mind wonder for a few minutes. The last several days had been a blur of activity and emotions. But he knew from Valentine 's Day that she was more to him than even an interest. She had always been more but he had just been fighting himself for so long. And now that he wasn't fighting any longer his instinct was to run in there and proclaim his love for her. But that would be too much right now, wouldn't it?

"Hotch. You doing alright?" Reid took the seat beside his boss, aware that they were alone in experiencing partner's grief over what almost happened to both of their women.

"Fine. How are you? How's JJ?" better to focus on someone else than himself.

"I'm fine. She's talking normally again, still needs a wheel chair as she struggles to keep balanced on her feet for long periods of time. She's still refusing to see a psychologist or discuss this in detail with anyone. Maybe when Garcia is better she will open up to her. She's in with Em and the nurse to care for Pen right now. Did you know Em and Garcia had taken care of her that way during all this? It must be a female ritual of some sort."

Hotch gave a small chuckle. "Women do that. They have to look out for one another, especially when one of their friends comes so close to…" Reid's a genius, he didn't have to finish that thought.

"Can I give you some advice?" Hotch nodded so he continued. "I had done considerable research on how to handle this all with JJ. Both she and Garcia are attempted rape victims and in a way that is almost worse because they will feel guilty for feeling as they do."

"I'm aware."

"So, the advice is still pretty much the same as if they were violated. Give them whatever space they need. If they want to hold hands, hold hands. If they want more, give that which only she seems comfortable but don't hold back on anything they _do_ want or they may see themselves as dirty and rejected. At least for a few days with Garcia, until she expresses whether or not she feels she has moved on."

Hotch nodded as he thought on that. He knew there would be a recovery time for Garcia and he knew everything Reid was saying. He also knew Reid was only saying it because he wanted Hotch to know Garcia would get through this easier than JJ. One, she was strong of will. Two, Penelope would be more likely to need him rather than push him away and Reid was trying to tell Hotch he hoped he could be there as she needs him.

There was no foundation for that worry. "I'm in this for the long haul, so I am thankful for the advice Reid."

The two nodded, each satisfied with the situation as is.

"Baby girl is blinking strangely. It's not Morse code either." Morgan had stood back at the end of the hall when he saw Hotch and Reid talking. As unworldly as the youngest member of the team could often be, he was also the one to have the most experience in this area right now. But Derek did hear Hotch's proclamation about a long haul and that gratified him deeply. She would be cared for and respected, and that's what mattered to him.

"I will take a look." Reid led the three of them, later joined by Rossi towards Penelope's room again.

"Is it code or just a side effect of the drugs?" JJ asked, normally. It was the first time the other three men heard her return to normal sentences and they all gave her proud smiles.

Reid studied Penelope's face intently. "Garcia stop." She did. "Binary?" Two blinks. "Okay, start again. What do you want?"

"H.O.T.C.H. A.L.O.N.E." he looked to the man in question after translating then back to Garcia. "Ok. But if there is anything you need to say to him you will need me to stay behind a bit." Everyone else began filtering out leaving Reid awkwardly in the middle of Hotch and Garcia. At least now she was able to flick her hand and wiggle her shoulders as well as turning her neck like JJ. She was coming off this with much faster results.

"What can I do Penelope?" Hotch kneeled in front of her bed and took her hand. "Reid, what is she saying?"

"She wants to face you." Reid walked over to help Hotch adjust Garcia to lie on her side. She was blinking rapidly again, two eyes closed being zero, one eye open as one.

"You know Reid, I am glad you know binary. Of course she wouldn't even try learning another code when she already has one at her disposal." He really was grateful for his genius friend. Maybe he'll get him a gift card for books or something.

"Any time. She wants you to lay down and hold her, and put on Family Guy." He advised as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Hotch found the remote on the bed and flipped through until he found a station running a rerun of her show. He looked up at it as he removed his suit jacket and rolled up his cuffs. "I love this episode. Stewie reminds me of a mix of twelve specific unsubs."

When he looked back at Garcia he laughed in relief. "Your smiling!"

She couldn't believe it actually came out. She had been hoping it would, because the combination of Hotch relaxed and Hotch rolling up his sleeves was an oddly sexy experience and only he could work talking about unsubs into a critique of an animated television series. He was such a great man. How did she possibly deserve him?

"Blink twice if you want me to hold you from behind." Two blinks. "Alright."

He was only too happy to crawl into bed with her as they watched TV. There was no odd sexual tension tonight, there were no questions or anxieties about not being on the job. It was just them, a real couple's moment. And he was so content in that fact that he didn't make it back over to the convertible chair bed. He fell asleep right beside her.

When she heard him snore she laughed internally, noticing a small noise escape her. She really was healing faster than JJ had. It was so relieving to think that in the morning she might be able to tell Hotch thank you for protecting her, for taking the charge to close the hotel down. Reid had explained it all to her while Hotch and the rest of the team made out some preliminary paperwork and made their statements.

Her team had saved her, and she was glad that she could communicate to Reid the identity of the unsub and point him to where he could find the file on her laptop in the morning. And she was glad that JJ was up and functioning again. The ritual sponge bath that she had offered to her friend had just been returned and with every swipe of the cloth from Emily and JJ's hands she felt some of the fear come off her skin. She wasn't alright. She wasn't fully there. But she would move on soon. His death made it all so much easier. But JJ would have to live with her extensive emotional scars, and no amount of sponge baths would erase that.

"Fal, fault. My fault." Hotch began to mumble in her ear, still clearly asleep. She wiggled her hips… a new ability regained! She hoped she could wake him from whatever dream he was having. It broke her heart to think of how tortured he seemed at night.

"Sorry Pen." He whispered and stroked her hair. "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Nnnn" sound!

It brought tears to his eyes to hear anything from her lips. "Go to sleep Pen." He cooed, her eyes shutting heavily. She was exhausted, so exhausted she had no energy to respond to the last statement she heard before she fell asleep. "I will never forgive myself for this."

* * *

><p>AN: So much left unsaid, and so much healing to do... plus lots more for the group and Hotch/Garcia to come. Stay tuned.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep Pen?" JJ whispered as she settled into the seat next to her friend. Everyone else was asleep, except for Rossi and Hotch who were going over some of the paperwork for the case.<p>

Penelope adjusted more upright in her seat on the sofa section of the plane. "Just resting my eyes. I never thought it was possible to be so wide awake mentally while your eyes feel like a million bricks."

"Tell me about it, mine still hurt a little when I look at a screen too long. My doctors told me no TV for another day." JJ was weaker than she was letting on right now. Every little move was taking all her effort. Reid picked up on it, tried to talk her into staying at the hospital another day. But she wasn't having that. Garcia was flying home and right now she needed to be where Garcia was, she was the only person who could possibly understand…

Garcia found JJ's beautiful blonde head fall into her lap. Instantly she recognized this as probably a good thing, she was trusted and hopefully JJ would open up some if she played it cool. She stroked her hair for a full minute before speaking. "So," Uh, oh. She hadn't figured out how to approach anything yet. Better to change to a different topic. "You and Reid."

JJ had expected her to jump right into talking about Carver but was relieved she wasn't pushing. Garcia was always so good when it came to this stuff. "Yeah. I'm sorry I never told you before."

"Don't be silly. It's a huge deal, something you have to figure out on your own, right?"

JJ nodded. "And, it became so complicated, if you even knew…"

"I do know Henry is his." She confessed. "Oh, JJ. He's exactly who I always wanted you to be with." And that was absolutely the truth.

"I always wanted to be with him too. I was just, afraid, ya know? Of course you do. Hotch."

"That obvious huh? I am a scared little bunny when it comes to him. He's just such a strong man, hot, a great father, so caring, so utterly perfect and I'm just—"

JJ cut her off, sternly turning her gaze up at her friend. "Don't you dare say anything bad about yourself. You are incredible and I do not tolerate anyone talking badly about my friends, my family. Even if that person is you."

"And Hotch says, _I'm_ a momma bear. But thanks Jayjee. I love you."

She turned back to face out the opposing window as she continued to rest her head on Penelope's lap. "I love you too. I don't know how I would have dealt with losing you."

Garcia closed her eyes, partly thankful that JJ brought on the topic herself, partly overwhelmed with the knowledge that they were both almost lost forever in the last few days. "Just how close was I to losing you, Jayjee?"

JJ was tearlessly sobbing now, unable to let the water works fall and risk anyone else seeing them. She could only have this conversation with Garcia. No therapist, no profiler was ever going to understand what it felt like with that particular unsub, that fear and panic, that lack of control in the worse ways all combined in one. No one else had the image of his eyes burned into their memory, or really even any understanding of his personality. He now existed solely in their memories, so only Garcia could understand how disturbing some parts were without having to describe everything in too painful detail.

"Shh. I'm here. I know, I know. You're safe now. We will be safe." Truly, she still didn't feel safe yet herself. Even in the middle of the night she was terrified. She had woken up in a dark room and was very confused. She kicked Hotch incredibly hard, momentarily convinced he was the unsub in her half sleeping stupor. She felt mortified when she realized it was just him. And she felt more alone than ever when he went onto the sleeper chair instead of holding her. He did pull it close so he could still hold her hand. He probably just didn't want to scare her again, she knew he could read what happened in her mind.

"He rapes when you are still unable to move but awake and can feel everything." It was so matter of fact that Penelope wasn't even sure JJ had said it at first.

"What?" she looked down at JJ's face, who was placidly staring out the window. "How do you know?" _'O.M.G. Please tell me he didn't get farther than she said before.'_

"He raped the last victim in front of me. She was staring into my eyes the whole time." She couldn't even feel as she said it.

"Oh JJ."

"He just finishes and rolls them off the bed thingy, immediately slices their throat. It was so cold Pen and he forced me to watch." Her tone was entirely matter of fact. She held no emotion, she couldn't go there, she wasn't up for feeling right now.

Garcia looked up and over to Hotch as she continued to stroke JJ's hair in her lap. He was watching her intently, she could see he had gotten through only two pages of his paperwork in the last half hour. He must be so concerned about her and JJ right now. He had asked her earlier in the day to keep a close eye on JJ for him, she would be the easiest for the blonde to talk to. Reid secretly had her on suicide watch, a precaution but necessary just in case.

He mouthed "You ok?" to her and she gave a simple nod in reply. She was lieing, she wasn't at all ok right now, but there was nothing to be done while on the plane. And she still hadn't figured out how she was going to handle Hotch's guilt. She had insisted he was blameless this morning when he helped her eat breakfast, but he wouldn't hear of it. In Hotch's mind he was responsible for everyone on the team and more so with her because of the changes in their relationship. They hadn't talked about the relationship part, but she knew a man like Aaron would certainly take that into consideration even if it was just a fling to him. And now, because he is a gentleman and an all-around good guy, he felt like he had to give her whatever she needed or wanted and she knew that would be hard for him to figure out.

_She_ wasn't even entirely sure what she needed. Maybe to feel like she wasn't alone anymore. Maybe to feel like she was going to have a chance at a normal life after this, maybe one with him. She needed a lot from him right now and wasn't willing to ask for it.

"Garcia?" JJ asked desperately.

"What is it sweetie?" She tried to remain gentle and unshaken from hearing that in her friend's voice. But internally she was about to break down knowing JJ was in such pain.

"You asked the doctor about fertility right?" JJ had told her what the doctor said about her own fertility… it might be difficult now.

"I did. He said I had so little in my system since Carver only needed me knocked out for a little while that it was unlikely I would be affected that way." It was so unfair that she got off so easy when JJ would have to deal with potentially permanent effects of this. But she was thankful for the clean bill of health, nonetheless.

"Good. I want god babies." She was done talking about the past for now. She was utterly depressed; she needed to look towards the future if she was going to save herself from this.

"Well Hotch and I will get right on that for you." It took a few seconds and they both broke out in a big fit of giggles.

Rossi and Hotch snapped from their paperwork again at the happy sound. It put a smile on Hotch's face, then a frown which Rossi read as returning worry. "Aaron, she will be alright. It will just take time."

"I know." He paused, deciding whether or not sharing this was stepping over a line, but he needed advice. "I think she thought I was Carver last night when she woke up. I was spooning her like she had asked but moved to the chair bed when she seemed so afraid. How do I figure out what she needs from me? I feel like for once I have no answers."

Rossi sighed. "You are going to make mistakes here. There's no handbook. Just try to trust that Garcia will be sharing her real feelings, honest in what she shows you she wants. Don't push, but for example, if you kiss her and she kisses back, she wants that."

Hotch nodded, that made sense. "You know I haven't kissed her yet?" He couldn't think of why he hadn't either. He should have just gone for it on Valentines Day when they parted from their first 'date' like he wanted. He was stupid, and afraid.

"You will in time. And last night she was probably just confused, still coming out of her stupor from the drugs. In a few days I think she will be alright, I do. He hadn't even latched on, and unlike JJ she was mentally prepared to lock herself down, and she knew you were coming after her."

They fell silent again. Hotch could only focus on her, how her face glowed when she laughed with JJ, how her eyes filled with worry as she looked down to her friend. She was beautiful in any situation, always a kooky version of what others would be, he the serious of other's normal states. She just glowed a natural energy that attracted him to her since they first met. Always a great friend, always someone he wanted to keep around, and then slowly she became so much more.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Rossi's face held a knowing smile. It wasn't the first time he saw a man nearly worship a woman through his devoted love-tainted gaze. He had often been the one struck that way.

"Yes." Hotch sighed out, it didn't feel quite right to admit it before he told her.

"So what are you so worried about?"

Hotch dropped his gaze to his coffee cup. "She can't possibly feel the same. Who would? I am damaged goods with more baggage than—"

Morgan cut in, having heard the conversation from across the aisle when he was startled awake by Emily's foot kicking him in her sleep. "Knock that off. You haven't even talked to her yet. Garcia wears her heart on her sleeve, true. But she protects herself when things are big. You need to talk to her about her feelings. I never thought I would say this to you of all people. But man up Hotch."

The three were silent for a moment, Rossi and Morgan equally worried about how Hotch would take that. But he began to break out in a chuckle that built to a full on laugh, catching the attention of Garcia and JJ's glances so Hotch had to whisper back to Morgan. "I never thought you of all people would be encouraging this."

Morgan broke into a large grin. "I love Baby Girl more than life Hotch, she's closer than a sister. So if you break her heart I will break you. But she and I aren't like that, not seriously anyway."

"Thanks Morgan." He meant that, he suddenly felt like he passed the family test now. He was approved.

-Criminal Minds-

"I'm taking you home. You aren't allowed to drive for a few days." Hotch informed Garcia as he took her bag from her hands and began directing her to his SUV.

"But what about Jack?"

"He's coming home the day after tomorrow."

"Isn't that a lot of time out of school?" she winced, that was none of her business.

"Last week was vacation, today is the holiday and he will go for a half day when he gets back. So it's not all that bad." He was pleased she asked, she was showing real concern over Jack.

She nodded. "Good. We want that boy smart as anything."

'_We. She said we!' _he pulled from his years of calm to pull his face straight before he opened her door for her and helped her load in. She was still a little stiff on her feet but made a remarkable recovery. He said as much as they set off.

"I know, and I am so relieved that you guys were able to get the syringe to the hospital. I just feel so bad for JJ. She's going to have to suffer from this so much more than me. It's so unfair. And I'm not entirely sure how to help her." She could feel the tears begin to poke at her eyes. She hadn't cried yet about any of this, but thinking about JJ and what she had to see broke down the last of her resolve.

"Hey." Hotch wrapped his arm across the console and pulled her into him as he continued their drive. "She will be ok in time. You will be too, right?"

She nodded into his embrace. "I was so scared. And I knew exactly who he was, what his mother had done to him and gone through herself. I knew what to expect."

"Promise me you will keep talking to Rossi about it ok? In addition to your therapist." Rossi hadn't gotten anywhere with JJ but Penelope did have a long session with him this morning.

"I promise. And I am sorry about last night. Did I hurt you?"

"Is that what you are worried about? No. I'm fine. I'm the one that is sorry. I should have known you would be frightened." On top of all his other mistakes he just _had_ to make another one. He was on high alert it seemed, trying to determine how to go about everything when it came to her.

She was glad he wasn't mad. And he just confirmed for her that he must have known she was scared, he didn't want to hurt _her_. Now she could talk herself into feeling less rejected. But a lot of things still hung in the air between them from well before her abduction. They hadn't at all established what they were, if anything. They hadn't even kissed properly.

They pulled up to her place and Hotch had a small dilemma. He didn't know what she expected for tonight. They spent the last three nights sleeping together. But after her fears from last night… it just might not be wise and it could be pushy to even ask. But then, what if she would feel rejected by him not staying? Worse, what if she didn't feel safe? Derek sometimes stays on the couch when she doesn't feel safe… "I'm taking your sofa tonight if that's alright with you."

She had just been about to ask if he would be spending the night, though she intended for it to be in her bed. Oh well. Perhaps he wasn't ready to share with her again. "Ok." She tried to keep the disappointment from her voice. "I will make us dinner."

-Criminal Minds—

"Agent Hotchner." He answered his cell phone as he watched Garcia make their dinner from his spot on the couch. He offered to take her out or help but she was insistent on cooking. He had read constructive activities are good with dealing with these situations, maybe that was what she was doing.

"Agent Hotchner, this is director Strauss." Oh crap. "I understand Dr. Reid was forced to discharge his weapon?"

He hadn't had the time to prepare everyone for this yet. Whenever an agent or profiler discharges their weapon there is a lot of paperwork and psychological questions. And when that move to pull trigger turns fatal for anyone, there is usually an informal inquiry. "He did. Our unsub was about to stab our technical analyst, Ms. Garcia." He hoped Penelope didn't over hear that. She didn't have to know the unsub was diverging from MO, that he was holding the knife and about to bring it down into her exposed breast, likely deciding that if he couldn't get milk from her, blood would do. He thanked Reid over and over again, silently, for not letting him see her exposed like that.

"I am glad you recovered Ms. Garcia and Agent Jareau." Her voice became somewhat tender. "That truly must have been a horrific experience for both of them. Do you feel they will recover?"

Hotch sighed and took the call into Pen's bedroom. "As far as Jareau, I believe she will need considerable time to recover. Ms. Garcia is more likely to bounce back in less time."

He could almost hear her nod on the other side of the line. "Just so you know Hotchner, I am giving your team a psychological reprieve, Garcia included. None of you can properly function in the field right now. I want you all in here tomorrow to wrap up the casework and we will need to conduct psychological screenings on each member of your team. But your workload is being reduced to paperwork and training exercises. Understand?"

"I do ma'am. I am sure my team will be relieved to hear it." Jumping back into the field after a case like this would simply be unwise. Emotions run high when an agent is taken, but when it is something of this nature, something more violating than anything else… it takes a lot out on the team.

"This is not a treat Aaron." She warned. "We will be watching you all closely. If I see any evidence that Dr. Reid improperly fired his weapon due to his attachment to Agent Jareau there will be hell to pay. And yes, I know all about it."

Shit. He can't let Reid pay for this. No matter how gratifying it probably had been to pull the trigger on a man that hurt your girlfriend, Reid would never succumb to that instinct willingly. He was almost in a panic. What can he say? "If anything, I would have been the person to act inappropriate in that situation if I'd gotten there first."

"What do you mean Agent Hotchner?" She was entirely confused and her anger at that seeped into her voice.

Crap, why did he say that? He is talking himself into a horrible situation. But it is too late, his usually composed self didn't manage to retain the façade. "I am building a romantic attachment to Ms. Garcia." He winced at the silence, knowing this was not good.

Fraternization is one thing. It can mean an agent might make unwise decisions, altering the priority of life to place the other agent above the innocent civilian population. It could mean unwise decisions in the case, in how information is handled; it could make a case weaker for prosecution. But what he is doing, dating (hopefully) a subordinate is a serious infraction. It alters a power relationship, it could mean his career if others come to look down on it. At the very least he would likely never receive a good promotion again.

She sighed, annoyed and disappointed. "I feel like I am always trying to save your career Aaron, and then you do this. Does your team know?"

"Yes, and they all support it, encourage it in fact."

"The fact that she is a technical analyst and not an agent may be the _only_ thing to save you and your team. You are ordered to come in tomorrow and Wednesday while I finish the inquiry, personally. We will see if I feel a need to suspend you. If I do, this will get out, you understand. If I don't and it is later found out I knew, I could pay as well." She paused. "I am very disappointed in you agent Hotchner. I do hope whatever you have with Ms. Garcia is worth the firestorm about to fall on your head."

"I am sorry Director Strauss, but she is." And he meant it.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked worriedly as Hotch returned to the living room. She could see whatever it was had been important and upsetting.

"Nothing, really. We will just have to go through a lot of bureaucratic scrutiny in the next couple days." He couldn't tell her what he said to Strauss. Were they really even _that_ romantic? He couldn't push this and he didn't want to worry her any more than was necessary.

But she already _was_ worried. Her family was going through a really rough time right now. And she and Hotch were struggling to move past where they were. She cursed at Carver for having taken her. Had that not happened she wouldn't be so full of doubt. Yes, she would still have some. But she had planned on talking about at least some of it that very night she was taken, missing her opportunity by just a few minutes. And she wouldn't be trying to figure out what Hotch was thinking as far as things they have already done, like share a bed. She couldn't sleep alone tonight, she couldn't ask him in there either and risk rejection. He stayed with her in Dallas because there was a threat. Without that, would he still be interested? Other than sex?

They sat on the sofa to eat the lasagna and garlic bread she made for dinner, watching the news. When the 'around the nation' segment came on one of the stories was about them in Dallas. He had to hurry to the remote to change the channel and make an excuse. "I think there is an episode of Star Trek on."

"You like Star Trek?" That was news.

"Mostly only TNG." He shrugged. Yes, he had a dorky side sometimes. Sue him. "Of course I like the other series as well. But it goes without saying that Picard is the best captain of the universe. And Data reminds me so much of Reid."

A huge grin rose on her face. "You have no idea how sexy I find this secret nerd side of yours." She could have hit herself on the head. Why must she keep calling him sexy?

He chuckled, entirely flattered at the statement. "Now you know how I feel around you all the time."

She might just die right now. Did he just say he finds her sexy, for being her? Wow.

"What? I shouldn't have said that right?" Her silence was worrying him. He probably had crossed a line.

She almost jumped him right there and then. She needed to feel close to someone and she wanted him in every way but she knew it was still a tad too soon for her. She needed another night's rest and she would feel herself again. "Would you rub my neck? It hurts from the hospital bed." She thought that would be a safe diversion and she really needed the comfort right now… then she remembered his hands would be touching her skin. What a bonus.

He was able to successfully hide his grunt when he saw her pull off her cardigan, revealing only a scant camisole underneath. He turned to her, lifting her hair way from her back and over one of her shoulders and maneuvered his legs, her body now between them. God, she was breathtaking from any angle. He couldn't help leaning in and giving a quick kiss over her exposed pulse point. She couldn't help her breathy moan from the action, it sent shivers down to her toes. Thank God he was behind her, otherwise he would have seen ecstasy rise on her face as his strong hands began their tender kneading of her flesh.

It was exquisite. For both of them. He worked his hands from behind her ears and down the back and sides of her neck, over her shoulders and down her blades. When he began stroking on either side of her spine he allowed himself to kiss gently between his hands. The sensation of his lips on her in any form made her jaw begin to quiver and soft moans to escape. Hearing those only turned him on more.

This situation was going to get away from him. Her gasps, a slight smell of her arousal, the tips of her erect nipples peeking out from under her shirt… his erection was so strong there was no way she couldn't feel it. And she did, right at the bottom of her back. She was seconds away from turning around and tackling him when her exhausted body betrayed her with a yawn.

Thank God she yawned, something had to happen and knock some sense into him. She was tired, this wasn't the right timing. He pulled her to lean back against him, hoping he would go down soon despite her proximity. He wrapped his arm around her, letting the other stroke her hair. "Let's rest and watch ok? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

She nodded, reluctantly. But she was thankful they hadn't gotten far. '_Tomorrow,'_ she told herself '_I will have a talk with him tomorrow about how I feel.'_

He watched her eyes close heavily, her face relax into sleep. He could stay like this all night, just watching her dream, wondering if they were about him. And that's what he did for hours. He watched her until he too allowed fatigue to claim him, allowed his dreams to be filled with visions of her happy, healthy and in his arms for good.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's a chapter I am sure you have all been waiting for. But we aren't done yet. There's still a road to go.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>She woke to the smell of bacon, the second best way to wake up, only after being in Hotch's arms. Drowsily she opened her eyes, and sure enough he was there in her kitchen frying eggs and making toast.<p>

"Morning sweetheart." He couldn't help his smile widen when he called her that. He finally felt like he had the right to use endearments.

'_He called me sweetheart. Wow.'_ She was swooning, trying to hide that fact as she walked over to the kitchen island. "What's all this?"

"I was up before you, so I thought I would get a head start. Go get dressed and ready. Breakfast will be waiting when you're done."

She did just that, selecting the first thing she found in her closet and making her way into the bathroom to wash and do her makeup. '_This must be what it's like to be part of a real couple.'_ She thought as she applied her eye shadow. '_Doing things for one another, taking care of each other's needs. I never really had this before. I could get used to it.' _

She combed her hair and clipped half of it back with a large glittery purple butterfly clip. _'So, maybe we are a couple then. He has to care about me. Aaron Hotchner doesn't do half way on anything._' That thought made her fuzzy and warm all over. Just the idea that he really did care more than just a fling, or that he was really going to be the other half of a couple with her… she was definitely getting frustrated that they hadn't had this conversation yet. And she knew he wouldn't bring it up so close to Carver. He's been walking on egg shells and she was just ready to move on.

The knock on the door startled her. She had been staring into the mirror, her work complete for a full three minutes, just going over how she could show Hotch that she was ready to move on. Yes, she was still a little afraid to be alone at night, but he could just stay and take care of that. Otherwise, her big emotional drama was worrying about how to care for JJ. She herself, she was ready to tackle whatever she and Hotch were… she really had just needed another night like Rossi said she would.

"You alright?" he asked with some concern as she opened the door, relieved when he was met with a bright smile and her clutching to his arm, leading him back to the kitchen.

"I'm great. Just takes a while to get pretty."

"Nonsense. You are always pretty."

Her heart was thudding a mile a minute. This man was just too wonderful. "I-uh. Thanks." She gave him a once over, he was already dressed in his suit.

"What?" he asked, a little nervous that she might not like the fact he used her shower.

"I used to think you just naturally came with a suit, like a set. Now that I have seen you in pajamas I am trying to figure out what sight I like more." She bit her lip, she was getting a little forward this morning.

He turned to hide his grin. If this woman had half an idea of the effect she had on him. "Well I can say for sure your outfit last night was definitely my favorite." Really, anytime she isn't wearing a bra is a blessing directly from God.

She decided it was time to change the subject as they sat to eat, or they would never get to work on time. "Did you get to talk to Jack yet?"

Hotch nodded, having to give himself a second to finish chewing his toast. "I skyped with him before they left for the aquarium. He asked me to tell you that he will be looking for the tuxedo children when he gets there… penguins I assume?"

She chuckled. "It's amazing what kids remember. One time when I was watching him when he was sick he asked me what my favorite animals were. I told him elephants and he said they were too big for him to buy me one. So he asked 'what about those birds that look like daddy?' It took me a minute to figure out he was talking about your suits."

It was Hotch's turn to chuckle, which turned into an all-out laugh. "I would never have figured that out. He really loves you. You have a special bond with him, one I can't have."

"It's just a woman thing. Maternal, I suppose." She shrugged to hide how excited she became at the prospect that she might fill the role someday.

Hotch was equally pleased with the prospect, but it was time to leave for work. She cleared their plates and put them in the dishwasher, he poured them each a to-go cup of coffee and they set off towards the BAU for a long and grueling day.

-Criminal Minds-

"How nervous should I be?" she whispered as they got off the elevator and headed to the bull pen.

"It's nothing to worry about personally Penelope. They are just going to watch us work, ask us questions. Just be honest. And, be fully honest about us, ok?"

That was perplexing. Surely he would get in trouble if they were to be found out. But then, he knew more about this than she did. She trusted him.

"Alright. Is JJ here or is she at home?"

"She will be coming in for half the day with Reid. Strauss knows about them, that's part of the problem. But at least that means he can openly care for her."

She nodded. "I'm glad she is getting cared for."

She walked off to her lair to begin her work. She had to make several reports on her methods for obtaining the information she found in the case. Usually these would be used to help a prosecutor be sure that the proper chain of evidence rules were adhered to. But in this case, if an inquiry were to occur because Carver was fatally wounded, they could end up for the FBI's use instead.

She had to fib a little on how she got the information for the call to the tip line. But she wasn't doing anything illegal per se, just sneaky. Yes, just sneaky.

She had spent a good half hour she should have been working just talking to JJ in the conference room. Apparently she had it out with Will last night about the divorce and took Henry to Reid's. She wasn't entirely sure whether or not the paternity of their son came out or not that night, she didn't think it was right to ask. But she was more than worried about how this was going to affect her friend's recovery. She was only happy to see Reid take her home, promising that the three would go get something to eat and maybe see a kids movie.

She finally got back to focusing when she was more than halfway through her first stack of papers and an unfamiliar knock came on her door.

"Director Strauss." She couldn't hide her surprise. "Please, come in."

Strauss took a seat on the sofa, allowing Penelope to sit in her desk chair as she preferred. "Ms. Garcia. How do you feel?"

"I'm alright, I think. Rossi has been wonderful to talk to. It's not the first time I have been in a situation like this." She had once been stabbed by an unsub, after all.

"Still. I imagine with so much change in the team on top of the ordeal you went through that you must have some lingering pain."

Was this woman trying to make her mad or just make her feel worse? "I'm not totally over it. But I'm not vulnerable either, or even on edge. The thing I worry about is JJ."

Strauss nodded as she adjusted to crossing her legs at the ankle. While she was not pleased with whatever 'romantic attachment' was building between Hotchner and Garcia, she did like girl. And frankly, it's not the relationship she objects to at all. She's not entirely heartless. She just objects to the appearance it creates within the bureau. It makes Hotchner look bad and by extension the BAU, but thankfully since Garcia truly has nothing to gain by sleeping with her boss as a technical analyst, this shouldn't come down negatively on her.

"It will be several weeks before she can be cleared for the field, I believe. But it would be helpful to us all if you would be there for her. Perhaps you need to formally establish yourself as a lifeline of sorts. Often, if she would ever consider hurting herself after this, having an established set of people to call on who insist on it openly can make all the difference."

Garcia nodded. "I'm going to program myself on her speed dial and make sure she knows she better call me no matter what time it is."

"Exactly. Let her know her call is a priority and not an intrusion." Strauss was happy to see such solidarity among the team. Everyone seemed to have some sort of role in agent Jareau's suicide watch… something necessary for anyone to have gone through what she did.

"Is there anything else I can help you with ma'am?"

"Actually yes." She stood, preparing to leave. She had a lot of work to do. "Be careful when it comes to agent Hotchner. If you aren't serious about him, end it now while he still has a chance at saving his career."

She left before Penelope could fully process the words.

Hotch was locked in his office with the inquiry team, sealed off from everyone so she couldn't go up there and say anything, and what could she say? Did Strauss imply that if they were serious then it could ruin Aaron's career?

She went to Derek first. He was busy going over paper work but always had time for her. "What's up baby girl?" he motioned her to a chair pulled beside his desk.

She sat heavily. "How much trouble is Aaron in?"

Derek bit his lip. "Listen. He knows what he is doing."

"That didn't answer my question. It's almost the end of the day. He's still up there, arguing with Strauss over something. She told me to end it if it wasn't serious."

"Is it serious baby girl? We haven't talked much about how _you_ feel." In fact, they hadn't had much time together all week. But maybe it was a good thing, his presence always seems to interfere with her relationships somewhat.

"I- I'm serious about it. It's embarrassing how serious I am about it."

"Good to know." Now he can mentally prepare himself for supporting her in this.

"But if it is, it seems like that could really screw things up. I can't do that to him. To the family!" she was about to break down crying, and she knew it.

"Shhsh there pumpkin." Rossi had heard all this from Emily's desk. He couldn't bear to think of work getting in the way of a relationship anymore for Hotch. "You aren't doing anything wrong. And we all know that. You just need to take care of you first. Stop worrying about us, think about you and Hotch. That is what matters."

She almost responded but Rossi received a text. _Whatever you are talking about, take it outside. Everyone go home.- Hotchner_

"We all gotta get out. Come on pumpkin, let's finish this in the car. Ok?"

She wanted to protest, Hotch was supposed to drive her but she could see he was still very busy. She agreed silently, going to her lair and grabbing her coat.

-Criminal Minds-

"Let's grab a latte." Rossi suggested as he read a second text, just a minute into their drive. "Aaron won't be done for hours."

She agreed silently. She knew her time with Rossi was going to be about talking about her. But she had her own questions for him, and she used the time to figure out how to frame them.

After ten minutes they pulled up to a café which Rossi proclaimed to be almost as good as in Italy. Rossi showed Garcia toward a small bistro table by the window, giving her a great view of the small garden the café kept.

"Great place isn't it?" Rossi took his seat after yelling their order in Italian. That was how everyone ordered here, apparently.

"It is. I didn't even know about it before."

"Me either. Emily introduced it to me a few months ago." He hurriedly continued before Pen could open her mouth. "Do you love Aaron?"

She could feel her jaw drop. No one had ever asked her _that_ yet. More importantly, her answer shocked her with how natural and true it rang. "Of course I do."

Rossi let out a long relieved breath while the waitress brought over their order. He took a sip, savoring the aroma of a truly good roast. "I am glad to hear it."

"What do I do, Dave?"

"You know I think that is the first time I remember you calling me Dave?" he was pleased by it.

She shrugged. "Work/friend lines are being blurred all over, aren't they?"

He nodded. He understood how confusing this could get, personally. "Yes. But that doesn't mean anything is wrong with it. We just have to be careful that we don't let it interfere with protecting the public. That's really the big concern."

"But Aaron's career…"

"Has recovered from things before. He _does_ know what he is doing when it comes to that. And I understand that you want to save him from having anything bad happen… it just proves to me that you love him. But no matter what, you have to have a talk. And he won't start it after everything."

They fell silent for a while, then went to discussing the coffee and the process for roasting the beans. Rossi knew everything about it, a true gourmet understands the science behind the preparation. She always loved Rossi's passion for food, but it wasn't until now she really got how good of a man he was. He deeply cared about everything and everyone important to him. If Emily was indeed with him… she had to find out and she knew it would take a lot of careful work.

"So, how is Emily?"

"You saw her today. She's alright."

"No. I mean, you seem to be closer to her than anyone right now, you and Derek. Is something going on I should worry about?" There, maybe concern would help him open up a bit.

He hesitated. "She's just trying to figure some things out. What's going on is just starting. Nothing to worry about."

Damn it. That didn't give her anything at all. Stupid profilers, knowing when you are trying to squeeze them for information.

He paid, she protested, he insisted. And they got back to the car, silently headed for her apartment so she could wash up, maybe prepare herself mentally for Hotch's arrival.

"Whatever is going on with Emily, I am glad she has you around." She finally said it.

He almost preened at the compliment. "Thank you pumpkin." He pulled in front of her place. "And I am glad that you feel as you do for Aaron. Just remember, breathe and let go. You are far more healed than he thinks you are. Show him it's all ok."

She nodded. "Thank you Dave. And thank you for the coffee. Again sometime?"

"Anytime." And with that, he drove off leaving Garcia to shuffle inside, nervous about tonight.

-Criminal Minds-

"Hey sweetie." She greeted as she let Hotch in. She noticed him immediately sniff the air appreciatively. "I made chicken Piccata."

"I had no idea you were such a cook." He loosened his tie and took off his jacket before stepping to the stove to smell dinner.

"I'm not. Rossi taught me and Emily this recipe a few months ago. He suggested I make it tonight." She shrugged. She liked cooking, she just never had anyone to cook for.

"Well it looks great." He pulled her into a hug. He needed her affection more than ever after the day he had. "Let me help you finish up."

She agreed and they plated their dinner, taking it to the table to eat. She wasn't entirely sure how she was going to broach this topic. They had become pro's at avoiding the big conversation on how they felt for one another. So they stuck to neutral topics for now, adding in Jack and JJ here and there.

When they cleared the plates Penelope decided it was time, then sort of chickened out. "What kept you at work so long?"

He stiffened. He wanted to protect her, not tell her the truth but he's lied to her enough already. He took a deep breath. "Strauss has suspended me with pay for two weeks."

"What! Why?" she was frantically searching his face for answers and then she realized why. It was because of her.

"This is all my fault!" she stomped, so mad at herself.

"It's not your fault at all. Why would it be your fault?" He was honestly confused. She wasn't to blame for him blabbing to Strauss.

"Because!" Again, she was angry at herself and stomping. She was supposed to be protecting the people she loves and here she is screwing up lives. "Because my feelings for you are landing you in trouble!"

Shock read on both their faces. She couldn't believe she just said that, and in the way she did. She was mortified and spun on her heel nearly running into her bedroom and slamming the door in her embarrassment.

She was pacing her room, her mind racing with regrets and relief about having finally said something to Hotch. Every little insecurity she has ever had seemed to have seeped out of her and she couldn't quite get a handle on it.

After a few minutes of letting her cool down, he knocked and she opened the door to reveal Hotch had changed into his dark polo and jeans, his hair slightly mussed from running his fingers through it repeatedly. She tried not to ogle him and turned her gaze directly to his eyes ready to face the music.

"Pen." he breathed.

"Aaron. I-" She wasn't sure what words wanted to fall from her lips. Should she apologize? Explain her feelings more to him and rip open her wound fully?

"I- I think-" He couldn't think of what to say either.

Rather than just stand awkwardly in the hall, she let him in and backed into the room just short of the bed before she turned around.

"I-um."

"Oh God, Penelope. I can't do this anymore." She entirely misunderstood his meaning as rejection and looked to the floor to be entirely surprised a second later when her chin was tipped upwards by strong fingers and she had just a bare chance to catch the heat of his gaze before he crushed his lips to hers.

He spared a moment of air and locked his eyes directly on hers as he held her head in place. He needed to drill this into the woman. "I can't hold back my feelings any longer." And before she could say, or not say, anything he continued his passionate assault on her lips.

She was swimming in sensation, her legs weak as the impact of their kiss backed them across the bed, his weight falling entirely on her. Did he say he has feelings for her? Could this really be? She had to try to say something before passion swallowed her whole.

"A, Aaron-" she began to pant against his mouth as his hand caressed her right breast through her shirt, teasing the nipple. She wasn't going to be able to return the sentiment with all this distraction.

"Should I stop? Tell me." He didn't think he had been going over the line, she was responding to the kiss passionately, with those little moans that always drove him wild.

"Don't you dare stop." she breathed out in pure passion. "Aaron, I-"

He realized she was going to talk about what she may or may not feel, aware her earlier proclamation wasn't intentional. "Later." he instructed almost breathlessly before recapturing her lips. Whether she would return or reject his feelings fully, he needed at least this time with her and forged on ahead determined. She seemed fine with that.

He sucked gently on her bottom lip with urgent rhythms, using his tongue to trace the crease between her pressed lips until she parted and allowed him entry. He delved his tongue to hers, tasting cinnamon toothpaste and something else, something defined only as her taste, her scent.

She furiously searched her internal memory banks to remember a time a man ever took such control over a kiss but found nothing. It was incredibly hot, more so than she imagined before and she nearly struggled to find the proper response, her body deciding on its own to settle into licking the underside of his teeth and to slightly pull back, scraping her own gently across his lower lip. That elicited a feral growl she hadn't anticipated, followed immediately by a new attack along her jaw line that traced down her neck in kissing love bits.

She thought she was about to cry when the pressure and teasing of his hand left her breast but relief and then pure desire returned to her as she realized she felt both of his hands capturing the hem of her shirt and pulling it as his hands sensually rose to just under her breasts, her stomach now entirely exposed. She had just a split second to allow herself to feel embarrassment before his calloused thumbs scraped over her sensitive nipples but didn't stop their progress until her shirt was lifted over her head and off her body. She watched his face intently as he finally looked down and the image of his nostrils flaring as his eyes raked over her form flooded her panties in desire. "My God." He whispered reverently as he lowered himself to kiss just at the top of the bulge of her breasts. "My God." He was in thanks he didn't miss his chance to close his lips over her nipples and massage her other full breast gratefully.

Her teeth were chattering in the sensation of his tongue flicking over her sensitive tips and the feeling of his long length through his pants as she ground her legs into him. She wove her fingers into his soft hair pulling gently at the roots which forced him to peek up at her. "If you keep doing that I won't be responsible if I lose all my control."

The idea alone of being able to make Hotch lose that famous control nearly got her halfway there. "Aaron." She began to beg. "Oh God, please." She pulled his face back to hers for another long and greedy kiss, not terribly surprised when she found him round his hands behind her, under her last two layers of clothing to cup her ass.

He used the leverage of his baby fingers hooked onto the edge of her pants and lacy scanty cut briefs, slowly sliding them over her hips. She raised her legs and hips to allow their escape and he used to opportunity of the new angle to lead his hands with his thumbs, slightly massaging the edge of her lower lips and her resulting whimper made him impossibly harder. He kept the sliding motion, keeping in full contact with her skin the entire length of her legs until she was fully free. She was so soft, supple, and the sight of her bare for him and laying there in wait was incredible. "So fucking beautiful."

He crashed back down on top of her forcefully, relieved when she moved to nearly rip his shirt over his head. She was beyond her insecurities at this point. She was nearly savage in her desire for him, immediately reaching down under his pants and boxers to grab his ass. She kept her pace with the intense and breathless kisses he smothered her in, all the while hooking her toes under the hem of his remaining clothes to assist in pulling them off his body. When she got as far as her legs could take them, he kicked them off the rest of the way, wiggly in such a manner that his shaft slightly ground against her clit leaving another moan from her lips.

It was gratifying to feel her open her legs wider for him, obviously ready for him to just plow in and how he almost lost that control when she reached between them to discover his length. Even more gratifying was the little shock to register in her eyes as she felt him, now aware of just how much more of him she would have to contend with.

He was huge and momentarily she worried if he would even fit but she lost that train of thought when he lowered himself down her, his fingers pulling her lips apart and attacking her nub. "Oh, ahh.." she was breathless once again.

"So wet for me already." He mumbled between kisses from her belly button down to replace his fingers with his tongue, two digits now trying to gain entry to her depths.

She was riding high, promising herself that if this was another dream she was going to check into a mental ward. "Is this real?" she breathed between bucking her hips.

Hotch offered a small pinch on her thigh so she would know it was indeed real and giggled into her, the humming sensation driving her wild as he captured her nub between his lips and made one last concerted effort with his tongue and fingers curled within her to bring her over the edge.

"Oh, Aarooon." Her back arched, body twitching uncontrollably as he continued his assault as she rode out every last wave of her first orgasm of the night.

The sight of her in that state as he looked up her gorgeous body was too much for him and he launch himself back on top of her, hooking his hands under her knees to spread her wider for him.

The feel of her nails lightly ranking across his ass was the last hint of permission he needed and he instantaneously moved find her entrance, his whole mission now to fully claim her. He grunted her name as she moaned his, feeling his entire length enter her in one slow and swift pump inside. She needed a minute to adjust to him, she was so damn tight. So he allowed her the moment before fluidly withdrawing almost entirely leaving her and determinedly returning, pushing another set of thankful moans from her lips.

He set a slow and steady pace, the whole time keeping constant eye contact. He loved watching her face as it wavered between bliss and need, love and lust. She loved staring back at him, this incredibly handsome man that she was beyond in love with. As hot as all this was, it was also making love. Naughty and nice, all in one.

"More. Oh, please more. I need you." She was begging, greedily grabbing his back and ass to push him impossibly deeper into her. He was hitting spost she never knew she even had and each sensation was more incredible than the last.

"Oh, Pen. You are driving me crazy." He was losing his ability to concentrate on her pleasure. Her hands through his hair, down his back, when she launched herself up to meet his lips. He was beyond himself, his pace rapidly increasing, his thrusts deeper and needy.

"Yes. Oh God, more." She was matching his thrusts with her hips, all the more eager for him.

"Anything you want." He replied verbally while his body replied by swirling his hips as he thrust in and out, discovering every angle on her canal.

It was too much. Oh it was so good. "Yes. Right there. Oh, I'm gonna." One last breath. "Aaron!" she yelled as she desperately clutched to his still moving body. This was the most intense orgasm she ever had, helped by the fact that he wasn't giving up on her. He slowed his pace so he could watch her face as her walls locked around him but picked back up once she rode it out, determined to make her cum one last time with him.

Her body finally relaxed enough for her head to hit back to the bed again. She looked up into his eyes again, purely addicted to this man. "Thank you." She mumbled, as she began to feel herself build again.

Her thanking him was the final straw, he was about to throw over the edge, so he reached between them to find her sensitive nub one last time. "Cum for me Pen. I want to ride it out with you."

Her head flew back in the sensations, feeling him about to burst within her. There it was, she was there and watching that third orgasm spread across her body pushed him over to filling her entirely.

He collapsed on top of her to continue in a series of passionate kisses. Together they rocked gently back and forth, riding out the aftershocks until the passionate moment died down to an ember.

She stroked his hair lovingly as he remained on top and looking into her eyes. "Penelope."

The way he spoke her name said it all. He loved her just as much as she loved him. She pulled him into her for a much more chaste kiss. "Stay tonight?"

He rolled off of her, pulling her face into his bare chest. She nuzzled into him, already feeling herself slip under the spell of sleep. Both yawned in unison.

It was late, they were exhausted and they had been at it for… wow, a long time. "Goodnight sweetheart." He cooed as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight Aaron."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And the story continues on... I am a big fan of lengthy stories, so settle in. We will on this ride for a while.

And once again, thank you for reading, reviews and alerts.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Penelope, sweetheart. Time to get up." Hotch stroked her hair gently. Her alarm went off five minutes ago and she still hadn't woken. Perhaps he tired her out last night. He'd like to think so.<p>

"Uhg. Ten more minutes." She pleaded, drowsily.

"You'll be late for work." He nuzzled her, once again spooning as they had after the first time they spent the night together in Dallas. He was up and ready to play this time as well, but she did have work.

"Calling in. My boss was suspended; he won't be there to mind." She teased him, wondering whether he would react to that or the fact that she was rubbing her ass into his erection. She never thought she could be so turned on in the morning when she was still basically half asleep.

"Hmm. So long as you charge it as a personal day." She was driving him wild right now with her rubbing, her hand now having reached behind her to grab his ass.

"Of course. Just don't make me regret using it." She warned, knowing that was impossible as his hands ran down over her naked body. She was already wet just feeling him naked next to her.

"Let me kiss you."

She complied, turning her head just enough so they could make contact, surprised when she felt his hands drift between her legs to gauge her readiness, and once they felt how prepared she was, another part of his anatomy in the vicinity as well.

"This alright?" he asked, his erection right at the ready to enter her from behind.

She could only nod and open her legs more, letting him hook the top one back and over his hip.

"Oh Aaron." She was moaning his name in those same tones that drove him to the brink last night. Did she purposely do that, knowing what it did to him? "Please. Please." She begged, she needed him in her right now.

"Relax. I will take care of everything."

She followed his direction, letting herself get lost in the feeling of him tease her, enter her and thrust while his hands, both free in this position, stroked and petted every inch of her skin. Oh did this man know how to take care of everything. It was his nature, she shouldn't be surprised it translated to the bedroom as well. And for once she didn't feel she had to prove her worth in bed like she used to feel with previous partners. She could just be, let herself get pampered while he got his fix.

He was never going to get enough of her. It was certain. Her curves, her warmth, the way she responded to his touch. It was beyond intoxicating. She was mesmerizing to watch with her eyes closed, getting every bit of enjoyment from his ministrations as she could extract. This was his version of happiness—her.

"Oh God!" she couldn't take anymore, couldn't hold back as her orgasm rocked her to her core, feeling Aaron react to it with his own.

They took a moment, holding one another in their embrace until she turned to face him. She kissed his nose. "You." His cheek. "Are." His lips. "Incredible."

"No. That compliment is reserved only to you." He insisted, not letting her up for air in the onslaught of kisses he laid upon her, running his hands over her back and under to her heavy breasts yet again.

"Oh God. If you don't stop that we will never leave this bed."

"That's fine with me." He shrugged, he really could just live here forever.

She laughed a true, happy laugh. "You're insatiable."

"Can you blame me when I have you here? I don't know how Morgan kept his hands off you all these years."

"You did too ya know."

"And I was a fool for waiting." He assured her, sternly.

She sat back, just looking at him. How did she get this lucky? How did she find a man who really cared so deeply for her? And how could life be so merciful that the man to feel this way for her also be the man she most felt this for?

"I need help Aaron." She decided to look down, embarrassed.

He was suddenly entirely concerned. What could be wrong? She just seemed so happy. "What is it? Anything you need."

The level of devotion in his voice struck her, almost made her feel guilty for making him suffer for that moment. But, it was all in an attempt to reward him later. "Well you see, I can never seem to reach my back in the shower."

That wicked woman! He threw her pillow at her and she returned it in a fit of giggles, the two wrestling and finally rolling off the bed with a hard thud onto the floor, still wrapped in one another's arms and panting from their laughter.

"Ok, ok. I give up." She yelled, now being relentlessly tickled. It's so much more effective when you are naked.

"Good." He stood abruptly, reaching a hand down to her and pulling her upright before picking her over his shoulder cave-man style and carrying her into the bathroom. "I promise you and I are both going to enjoy this."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that."

-Criminal Minds—

"Hey." Pen greeted him as he returned to the kitchen where she was finishing breakfast. He was busy towel drying his hair.

"Finish off the shower well?" her smirk rose to one side, loving the idea he had to kick her out, unable to focus on getting clean when all her presence made him want was to get dirty again and again.

"Yes. Thank you. What did you make? I told you I would take you out."

She shrugged. "I like cooking. I just never had the time or anyone to do it for, before."

He nodded and took a seat at the island, buttering the toast for her. "I can understand. I used to actually try when I had time. Now with Jack it's a few dishes that are let's just say, not grown up food."

She laughed sharply. "You need to relax. You have two weeks to do it now right?" she was glad she thought of that, because what her instinct to say was '_You need a wife.'_

"I still have to report to a few meetings, and I have to do paperwork from home. But yeah, I can relax some."

She finished placing the veggie omelets she made onto their plates with toast and fruit salad and sat next to him, excited to start a rare day off together. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go shopping this morning. I need to get a present for Reid. And then maybe lunch? Rossi wants to meet up with us. I think Emily too." He saw the question rise on her face. "Before you ask, I have no clue what is or isn't going on there."

"Darn it. I really hoped you would. Chocolate Bear isn't talking either." She sighed, resigned that she will have to just learn whatever it is whenever they all decide to break down. "Why are you getting a present for Reid?"

"He's done so much for me. I can never begin to thank him enough." He turned back to finishing off his plate. He wasn't prepared to tell her how close she had come to being stabbed again.

"I'd like to visit JJ too, if that's alright with you."

He nodded. "I think that would be a great. You really are an excellent friend Pen. We are all lucky to have you. Especially me." And before she could protest he kissed her chastely but to the point, showing her he appreciated all of her. He really did, and soon he would tell her everything when it came to the extent of his feelings for her. But for now, they had work to do and a family to attend.

-Criminal Minds—

Emily elbowed Rossi in the side as they approached the table where Hotch and Garcia were waiting for them and she whispered "I _told _you they would get it on last night."

"I heard that Em. What gave us away?"

Rossi chuckled at the guilty look on her face. "Just the mark on your neck, pumpkin."

Penelope checked her neck in her compact and sure enough a good sized hickey was marking her. She looked over at Aaron and he shrugged. He wasn't ashamed at making his loving of her known to the world. She swatted at him playfully before picking up her menu to shield her whisper to him.

"When did I get this?" she asked in a voice that said he was going to be in fun trouble later on.

"When we made out in the dressing room at Macy's."

Emily and Rossi looked to one another and couldn't help the cackle that broke the couple from their conversation. "Making out in dressing rooms Hotch? You're a pure delinquent." Emily teased, knowing full well that the blush to rise on their faces was a happy moment for everyone at the table. All the better, Hotch and Garcia seemed entirely distracted by the memory, their revelry issuing another, quieter laugh between herself and Rossi.

_It had been quite a moment, if Aaron could say so himself. He was never like this with anyone before. But after years of holding off, denying his feelings and attraction he was addicted to her in every way. And he simply had to show her his appreciation when she talked him out of a gift certificate for Reid but rather a tie that she knew JJ would love. _

_And of course, an appreciation for how she looked in the new dress she was trying on in the unisex changing room. He loved her in her usual outfits but she had needed something formal for her role in a stage production in which she would take lead in a few months' time. It was stunning on her. A deep red so dark it looked almost black, flutter sleeve that met at a boat neck and a mermaid cut that lengthened her profile making her look like a delectable little treat. When she came into the main hall of the dressing area to show him it was like a Christmas present, he simply had to unwrap it._

"_Could you get my zipper down?" she had asked, poking her head back out to the empty room, calling him into her stall._

_He complied, aware she had no idea the effect she was having on him. He locked the stall behind them and that was her first clue, the second being his hands under her zipper and sliding to cup her breasts._

"_Oh God." She moaned._

"_Not so loud." He whispered in warning tones. "I don't want to have to use my badge if we get caught."_

_She grunted in satisfaction that he would even think to do that, wondering exactly what he had in store for her as his lips traced down the back of her neck, finally settling on her pulse point._

_He could have taken her, right there and then but it wasn't good enough for her in his opinion. Besides, he hadn't gotten to just make out with her yet and they already did it four times in the last twelve hours. So he continued his tasting of every inch of exposed skin and turned her around, deeply kissing her with more love than passion._

"_Tonight." He promised as he pulled away and rested his forehead to hers. "Waiting will make it all the sweeter."_

Emily coughed and David responded. "Alright, snap out of it you two." Rossi warned affectionately. He positively loved the glow on their faces this morning. It has been too long since either had been this happy.

"Yeah." Hotch shook the dirty thoughts rising out of his head. "So, how is everyone back at work?"

They both shrugged in unison, the motion a little creepy. "It's really just us. Morgan also called in today and Reid came in for a few hours to gather some work for home. JJ isn't doing too great I guess."

Hotch nodded sadly. "We are going over there right after we finish lunch with you guys. She's still at Reid's right?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. Surprisingly Reid really manned up, he made Will sign the papers to establish he isn't Henry's father despite being born in marriage. So, with the divorce papers signed too they should be all set in a few months. They are as good as moved in together I think."

That was fast. Hotch couldn't help but be thankful that Reid seemed to be taking care of these things for JJ. Divorce was hard enough, but with what she is going through, well having someone to do the leg work really makes things better.

"Good. I'll have an excuse to give JJ a housewarming present." Garcia broke in, trying to lighten the divorce tainted mood.

Hotch looked to her, a thought dawning on his face. "Is that why you bought the quesadilla maker?" At her nod he let himself teasingly frown. "I thought that was for us."

Her heart thudded, and so did Emily's. He called them a couple, an 'us'! She looked to Dave and he seemed to be having the same proud and excited reaction to this. Truthfully, it made them both eager to see their friends move through this, even if it was a sudden acceleration. But after years it just made sense. It wasn't like either of them was going to be terribly surprised by the demands of work or the responsibilities of raising Jack.

"You two are adorable." The waitress couldn't help herself. Surprisingly though, this wasn't directed at the new couple kissing on one side of the booth. Rather it was directed at the two watching them with happiness painted head to toe at the sight.

"Oh. Um, thank you." Rossi returned, unsure of how to respond to that.

Hotch caught that moment even through their kissing and used nuzzling Pen's ear as an excuse to hide his whisper. "See that? Even strangers wonder if something is going on there."

She nuzzled back. "Hmm. I wonder if we should confront them on it."

They pulled back and looked to one another, in unison. "Later."

The four friends shared a leisurely lunch, discussing everything under the sun from Rossi's latest book tour to Jack's upcoming spelling bee in a few days to when they first thought something was up between Reid and JJ and laughing when Garcia informed them that from now on she was going to be more careful and thorough in her electronic surveillance of them all.

It was a great time all around but sadly it had to end with Rossi and Emily back to work and Hotch and Penelope off to see the worsening JJ.

-Criminal Minds-

"I believe the presence of a 'hickey' is supposed to allow me to assume you consummated your relationship last night?" Reid asked as they stood at his door.

"Nice way to answer the door genius boy." She playfully swatted at his cheek and ushered herself and Hotch inside. They had never been to his apartment before. It was less of a bachelor pad than they each imagined. It was incredibly neat, almost not lived in which isn't surprising considering how little any of the team actually spends at home.

The living room was fairly large and housed a built-in style bookcase on two walls, a leather chair tucked in the corner. A moderately sized television (which they were sure only got use when JJ was over) was framed by a large display case housing photographs and collectibles and sat across for a long leather sofa.

"Well, I'll give you the tour." Reid led them through the living room. "Here is the kitchen. Nothing special. And here is our bedroom." The kitchen really was plain, but the bedroom had obviously been recently painted with feminine touches added here and there, such as a deep blue duvet and floral throw pillows on the bed.

Hotch and Garcia shared a look at that, so it was official that they lived together it seemed.

"And here is Henry's room. I'll have to paint it and redo a bunch of things in here but as you can see we got just about everything from his old room." In fact, he had spent a good portion of the night tiptoeing around the room to make sure everything got to where it needed to be. He knew Henry was still confused about how he suddenly had a different father but that didn't mean he wasn't going to show his love for the boy. And it showed. It used to be Reid's office but now all that furniture and equipment was re-purposed and held Henry's toys and children's books, the walls covered in posters of his favorite characters.

"It looks great. You guys really did a lot since we got back."

Reid looked to his feet. "JJ has been having random bouts of energy. Suddenly she will need to focus and have a project only to drop it if the tiniest thing goes wrong. She's slipping into a deeper depression than she's letting on. I don't know how to handle it."

Hotch could read that pain, understand the difficulty. They both understood psychology, obviously. But you can't be clinical with the woman you love and that makes you feel all the more helpless. "Well, that's what friends are for. Tell you what, I'm going to take you for coffee and we can leave the girls to chat. Speaking of which, where is JJ?"

"Oh, she's on the heated porch. And, yeah, I could use the coffee break if you mean it."

"Of course I do." He turned to Pen and gave her a quick kiss. "About an hour?"

"Make it two, take him to that learning store you buy Jack's toys at. Teach him the ropes of being a dad." She stood on her toes to kiss him back and then turned her attention to the hall where Reid directed her towards JJ.

"Hey Jayjee." She tried hiding the concern and sadness in her voice at the image of her friend cuddled in a protective ball on the wicker chaise, staring off into oblivion. "Mind if I sit with you?"

JJ nodded her consent. She didn't trust anyone other than Garcia at the moment. She hadn't even let Reid or Henry touch her since Henry's hug last night made her think of motherhood and how motherhood landed her… Garcia was safe. Garcia understands. Garcia taking her curled up form into her lap and stroking her hair was a line back to sanity. She couldn't help her grateful sobs and the arm now clinging around her friend's waist.

"Shh." Garcia continued to pet her head, aware that this was a big moment for JJ. "I want you to tell me what is going through your head. Ok?"

JJ shook her head into their embrace. She wasn't ready for words yet.

Garcia sighed. Hotch had warned her of this on the drive there. _"Tell her you want to hear her thoughts, but respect if she doesn't want to share them. She will. Just keep the conversation rolling on your own." _That was his advice.

"Sometimes I thank God that you didn't just have another baby. It saved your life you know." It might have been insensitive, but it was the first honest thought to come to her.

JJ nodded and in the saddest voice Garcia ever heard revealed a secret. "I know. I would have been able to, too."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a miscarriage. I never told anyone. It was Reid's, conceived when Emily was still dead." Finally, she let herself poke a tear from her eye.

"Oh God, JJ. I had no idea, I am so sorry."

"You always say things happen for a reason. I suppose saving my life was the reason for that." She was still repressing her pain, but at least she was speaking about it.

Garcia didn't think she was prepared to handle this. She could understand the Carver situation, but she never lost a child. "Maybe. It's not for us to know. But I do know that you are such a great mother. If I ever have kids of my own I hope I am half as good."

"Yeah," she was incredulous. "Some good mother I am. I can't keep one in me and the other I hide who his real father is, emotionally scaring him, and can't even hug him when he cries in his confusion."

Penelope had to take a few minutes to adjust to this new reality of a severely depressed JJ. All the pain she just went through only brought out more trauma that she hadn't expected to be there. And it was breaking her heart to see her friend this way. They were family, family doesn't let this just happen.

She took Hotch and Rossi's advice about being insistent that it was an obligation for JJ to open up to her, so she wouldn't feel like she is a burden. "I'm so mad at you JJ. How could you not tell me things were getting this bad? I know I didn't go through all you went through with him, but I do know how terrifying it was to have my power stripped away."

"It's not—you are the only person who could ever understand and I_ am_ talking to you, but I don't want to tell you everything. You shouldn't have to know what you were almost subject to."

"And you claim to be a bad mother. You are protecting me, and I thank you for it. But you have to let it out. I am doing ok, I was saved in the nick of time from permanent emotional trauma. But honey, you weren't. I want that blonde head of yours in one piece again. So I demand you tell me whatever is on your mind whenever you are ready. I'm not going anywhere and I'm waiting for your calls. Understand?"

JJ nodded silently, overwhelmed with the knowledge that she really did have someone to cling to. She just wasn't up for much more chat. It seemed Garcia could see that as she pulled her higher in an embrace. "I brought my laptop with True Blood all queued up. Let's watch." She knew JJ hadn't caught up on missed episodes yet, glad when JJ actually seemed excited about watching. It was bliss to see her excited about anything.

And with that, Garcia maneuvered the laptop on the table in front of them, still holding her friend until JJ finally fell asleep in her arms.

Not long after, Reid and Hotch returned, the former thanking her silently and telling her it's the first JJ has really slept since they found her.

She and Hotch made their way quietly to the door and left the apartment wondering just how rough the road ahead was going to be.

-Criminal Minds—

"Did you have a good chat?" Pen asked as they loaded into the car.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Hotch returned, obvious worry about JJ written all over his face and discomfort in not being able to provide anything for her.

"Probably one of the worst experiences of my life to be honest. I have never seen anyone so desperate, so in pain—" tears were making it hard to talk and she was only relieved when she felt the car pull over and Hotch now holding her. "She's in such bad shape. Do you think she can move on?"

Hotch nodded on top of her head. "It takes time. The next few weeks will be the hardest yet. But once she moves past it, begins accepting what happened, she will move on. It's worse for her I think, than a normal victim because she was supposed to be the protector, but whether or not he did what he did to the last girl in front of her she had to know it was going on."

Penelope decided it wasn't her secret to tell that JJ had seen it all. But hearing it come from Aaron she realized just how terrible and truly helpless the powerful and protective JJ must have felt.

She couldn't think about this anymore, needing to give herself a break so that when JJ calls she would be emotionally ready. She had a big responsibility on her shoulders when it came to being her person. "So, how did it go with Reid?"

Hotch took that as his cue to continue driving. "Good. I had to talk him out of buying the entire store for Henry. The kid only mentions he likes trains and there Reid is ready to buy a set far too large for practicality."

"Oh, that's sweet though. He's really trying isn't he?"

Hotch nodded. "He is. And succeeding in lots of ways too. When he found out Henry was his he called up a financial planner, got a college fund started while JJ was still in the hospital. And last night when Henry felt rejected by his mother Reid called Emily to stay with JJ while he took Henry for ice cream. He explained that his mother had a hard time with a case and wouldn't be her happy self for a while."

"I feel so bad for Henry. So much to go through with changing dads and his mom not there."

Hotch nodded. "Yes, but Reid has been there his whole life anyhow. And kids are more resilient than you would think. I was a mess after Haley and all but Jack managed to get through it."

"Does that still hurt? Everything with Haley?" she knew they sort of talked about this before, but she still wondered.

He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain this. "It hurts in that I lost someone who played a big role in my life. I did still love her after our divorce but not in the same way. It was, I don't know… a shadow of something and we shared a child. I mourn her as a friend, not a lover. But what really hurts about that whole thing is the fear I have of my job getting in the way again, or how I felt when I thought history would repeat itself, when you—" he stopped when her fingers on his lips silenced him.

"I'm not going anywhere." She assured him. She wasn't, simple as that.

He parked at her place, silent until they got inside her apartment where he pulled her into a desperate hug. "You deserve more than me."

"What are you talking about?" Really, where did that come from?

"I'm not good at emotion. I hide from everything. I am a workaholic, I have so many scars both physical and psychological, and a son… you deserve someone you can build with not someone you have to rebuild."

She swatted at his arms and pulled his gaze to her eyes. "Look at me." She demanded until he complied. "You _are_ good at emotion with me or else you wouldn't have said any of that. You are a workaholic, but so am I, a little less so but I understand how important your job is. You save people. I have scars too and I love Jack beyond anything. So don't you dare think this is unfair to me. What's unfair is you not letting me in. Got it?"

He nodded, unbelieving that someone could see him as valuable in any way. But she did. Maybe she loved him as he loved her. "You really are incredible."

She smiled, never so happy before that she was with this man who loved her just for her. "I don't know about you but I'm exhausted."

"Same here. I can't even think of eating."

She nodded and pulled him to the sofa, turning on a random game show and snuggling up to him.

A while later she woke with him poking her. "Ow. What?"

"You were mumbling. I was hoping you weren't having a bad dream."

She laughed. "Actually I was having a dream about you talking in your sleep."

He returned the laugh, tucking her back into the crook of his arm, enjoying the feel of her nuzzle back up to him.

That dream had brought up a question she had this morning but was obviously distracted from asking. "Why didn't you talk in your sleep last night?"

He was half asleep already. "I don't know. You I guess. Isn't that why you haven't been writing in your journal?" He hadn't seen it make an appearance since the second night in Dallas.

She paused. "What do you mean?"

He knew once he said it that his babbling was going to get him in trouble. "Well I mean, we had sex. So, you know—your journal." Oh, lord. Why did he say that?

"You did read it you fucking bastard!" She felt so betrayed, more because he lied to her than anything else. He doubly betrayed her in that.

He was fully awake now as she flew away from him her back turned away. He put a hand on her shoulder and recoiled when she hissed back at him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to. But once I started I couldn't stop. I never had any inkling that you felt anything for me before that and when I found you did, it just made so much sense and—" he was babbling again, terrified at the looks she was giving him. Worse than anything right now, was that she looked so hurt and he put that on her face.

"You regret it then?" her voice momentarily softened, wanting to forgive him but unsure if she could right now. She was so tender from this whole week and being betrayed right now just couldn't sit.

His tone was begging her to forgive him. "Reading it. Yes. No. I regret that I hurt you but not that it pushed me to where we are now."

And they got there falsely, in her opinion. Here she thought their 'first date' had been some anomaly but really it was just a reaction to the dirty thoughts he read in her most secret journal. Her dreams were hers, not his to read and acquire and use for his will. She couldn't even face him right now she was so angry.

Calmly but to the point she looked back away from him and pointed to the door.

"Get out."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm glad you're all on board with taking this farther. The next chapter is half written. With luck I will post tonight.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>She just sat there staring at the door he left through for a full twenty minutes. Her mind wasn't processing this. She had just been so happy a few minutes ago, so prepared to tell him exactly how much she loved him. And now, he left just as she instructed.<p>

Right when the sobs would have risen from within her a knock on her door came simultaneous to her phone ringing. She grabbed the phone noting it was from Reid's house.

"Hello?" She answered as she walked to the door, wondering who was on the other side both hoping it was Hotch and praying it wasn't.

"Hey, its Reid." His voice was full of rushed panic. "Have you talked to JJ? She took my keys and isn't answering my calls. I shouldn't have taken a shower without someone here!"

She opened the door, relieved at the sight. Sighing audibly in to the phone, she calmed her friend. "She just showed up here." She turned to JJ standing at her door. "You almost gave us a heart attack!"

JJ shuffled in staring at her feet. It didn't escape Garcia's notice that she wasn't even wearing a coat, just the same scrubby bathrobe she had on earlier. And, she was barefoot.

"Do you want to talk to Reid?" she asked as she took in how sullen JJ seemed, exhausted as well.

JJ shook her head. "No. Please, no." She couldn't face hearing the pain she keeps inflicting on him in his voice. She needs to be away from the men she is disappointing, her son and her lover.

Garcia turned into the kitchen saying to JJ she was getting water and began to slightly lower her voice into the phone. "I'm sorry Reid. She doesn't want to talk."

He sighed. "I didn't think she would. She had a small fight with me after she woke up when you left. She says it's not fair to Henry or me that we have to put up with her. Like its some chore or something."

He really was a great guy. But, Garcia could see how JJ could feel that way. She sometimes felt like a burden herself, even on something as simple as when she first asked Hotch to stay the night in Dallas because she was afraid. Thinking of that almost made her cry again so she sucked in a long breath and forged on ahead. "Do you want me to bring her home? Or keep her?"

"I don't want to impose on you and Hotch tonight. I can come get her."

"No, no." she protested, a little too honest. "He's not here." She stopped herself from telling all just in time.

He caught something was wrong but decided it wasn't his business. "Uh-alright. So um, maybe keep her if that's ok? I will pick her up in the morning before you go to work."

She agreed it was probably best JJ stay where she felt most comfortable. There was a reason she came here after all and not anywhere else. "Of course. And Reid, I am sorry this is so hard."

"Don't apologize. You are keeping her sane Pen, I can't thank you enough."

"Any time slugger."

"Slugger?"

"I'm working on non-surname nicknames for everyone. Anyhow, call if you need to talk ok?"

Reid nodded on his end of the line. "Thank you, and if uh- you need to talk about Hotch, give me a ring."

She nodded on her end as well. "I won't, but thank you."

She hung up and turned her attention back to JJ, brining water and two Tylenol along with her after she noticed JJ keep rubbing her head in an obvious migraine approaching. JJ took the offerings gratefully, resting on the sofa and staring at the crappy game show on TV.

"I'm sorry to just show up here." Tears began poking at her eyes, thinking of how much of a nuisance she is being. God, she needs to get over this already! She hadn't been raped or killed like Evelyn.

Garcia caught those and the tone of her voice. "You just saved me from my own tears actually. Now what is going on?" she pulled JJ against her.

JJ took a few minutes to speak, the silence almost deafening to Pen as she waited to hear anything from her friend. "You weren't there when I woke up."

The sadness, the desperation in JJ's voice let Garcia see just how vulnerable JJ is right now, how much she herself was needed. "You need a good night's sleep. You want to stay over? We can have an old fashioned sleep over like we are kids again."

JJ looked up at her face, disbelieving. "Really?"

"Of course. I think I have some mud masks around. Wanna get all kinds of green and scary before we look our best again?"

JJ nodded and silently followed Penelope into the bathroom where she began going through her cabinets. Penelope watched JJ as she assisted in mixing the dry ingredients to best compliment their skin tones and needs. JJ was truly hanging onto her like a lifeline right now and it made her realize that she is the only person that JJ has actually had any real interaction with since the ordeal. Even Emily was being pushed back from her, less so than the men but still she wasn't clinging to Em either, not like how she was a magnet to Penelope's hip. It almost made JJ childlike in her need for Pen, like sick child that clutches to their mother's side for comfort. She realized she would probably have to let her share the bed tonight, just for that shared sense of safety. It was fine with her, she could use the comfort of a sister right now too.

JJ looked up from her work. "Do you think Derek would come over if you asked?" She had thought Hotch would be here, someone she could trust to protect her as much as Reid would but wouldn't be offended (not that Reid claimed to be) that she couldn't be close to them at all. But Derek would be good too, and that meant she could remain close to Pen all night if he took the sofa. She really didn't want to be alone right now.

"Alright. I can rope him into bringing ice cream and DVD's. He might stay on the couch, so we have a strong guy around, if that works for you."

JJ nodded and Garcia grabbed her cell. This was probably the best solution for the night anyhow, Derek could give her the emotional support to deal with this (and Hotch) that she needed. "Chocolate chip cookie dough work for you?"

JJ nodded. Garcia took the opportunity to make a suggestion. "Alright, I'll call. Why don't you take a shower and open up your pores for the masks? I have drawstrings pants and a t-shirt that will fit you. I'll tuck them through the door in a minute."

JJ hesitated before following the suggestion and reluctantly closing the door behind her.

"You alright baby girl?" Derek was panting, and it sounded like it wasn't simply from exercise based on that feminine giggle in the background.

"Oh. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Who the hell is he with now? Emily? Wasn't she sure Em was with Rossi? Did Morgan pull a 'her' and take a 'personal' day?

She could hear his breathing calm to neutral as he moved away from the telling sounds. "No baby girl. Just finished actually. What's going on? I expected you would be in bed with Hotch at this time of night, I got the gossip memo on the hickey."

Oh just great. "I will explain that later. But, could you come over? JJ is here and I am not sure how to go about this, and I need ice cream, and I'm gonna cry and I need—"

"You only have to ask spice girl. I'm about ten minutes away, make it fifteen if I have to get ice cream."

She thanked him for his magnificence in all things friendship and hung up to get JJ her pajamas.

-Criminal Minds-

Emily answered the door, expecting it to be the pizza guy only to reveal an obviously inebriated Hotch at the door.

He was slurring his words. "Did I come to the wrong house or are you just always here now?"

"I'll ignore that." She called into the kitchen as she let Hotch inside and closed the door behind him. "Dave! Hotch is here!"

"Dave huh?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

She just gave him a 'shut your mouth if you know what is good for you' look and responded in mostly a pleasant, partly defensive tone. "He's been teaching me how to cook, but I burned tonight's dinner beyond recognition so we ordered pizza."

Sure enough the place certainly did smell like something had gone wrong.

"Whoa. How far ahead into the bottle are you?" Rossi went right up to his friend examining him, using those profiler skills. "What was the fight about?"

Hotch sat heavy on the sofa that Emily and Rossi led him to, burying his head in his hands. "She's in therapy."

Emily took a seat next to Rossi on the ottoman across from Hotch. "Isn't that a good thing? With what she went through?"

Hotch shook his head, the action quickening the effects of the last four shots of tequila he downed before the bartender called him a cab. "Before that. And she's kept this journal—all these sex dreams and some feelings for me in it."

"Alright." It was a statement and a question. Rossi wasn't really seeing the problem here. "So what? You saw it and it freaked you out or something?"

"No. I saw it Valentine's Day and it turned me on." Too honest in his drunken state. "She almost caught me feeling myself up in my office because of it." He didn't catch their shocked faces. "And she found out I lied to her about not reading it. I am such a fucking idiot. She kicked me out and I don't blame her."

Emily got up to answer the door when the pizza arrived, thankful to give the men an excuse to be alone. Personally, she thought kicking him out was a little much but she could understand the anger once she realized Valentine's was the first time that Hotch had anything romantic with her… it probably gave entirely the wrong impression.

Rossi waited until Emily walked past the living room into the kitchen, claiming she was going to make them up some plates with the pizza and the salad they salvaged from their already planned dinner, to give him a real chance to talk to his friend.

He gave him a gentle slap to wake him a bit from the drunken stupor. "Did you try to apologize?"

"Of course I did. She kicked me out though."

"Well, why did you read it in the first place?"

Hotch shrugged. "I don't know."

"Profile yourself." Rossi suggested, but it came out as an order.

Hotch took a minute. "I suppose I have a need for control." He ignored Dave's chuckle. "And I had been worried about why I didn't know she was in therapy."

"And…" he prompted, a little impatient at the moment.

"And I suppose because I didn't think I would ever have another chance at seeing what is in her heart."

Emily overheard all of this from the kitchen. It made her unbelievably sad to hear the pain in Hotch's voice at that last part. He had really loved her all this time and just didn't entirely know it, or he hid from it. But either way, he seemed desperate now. She was never more thankful that the team wasn't receiving cases now… life would be hell enough without all these other problems added on.

She brought the plates into the living room, ignoring Dave's dislike of eating on his fine Italian leather furniture and demanding that Hotch eat and try to sober up a bit. They all took a few minutes to munch on their food before she broke the silence.

"Give her a little time, ok? She's not going to want to see you right now. She avoids the source of her anxieties, like when she thought she had slept with Derek." She caught the little surprise on both of their faces and waved her hand to erase what she just said, it wasn't important. "Anyhow, write her an email or letter or something. Explain yourself but don't push."

Rossi nodded in agreement but she didn't have the chance to hear what other advice the profiler was doling out, she got a text from Derek. _On way to Pen's. She and Hotch not good? What going on? JJ there too._

_Hotch here, drunk. Bad fight. Why JJ there?_ She texted back quickly.

_Babygirl her life line._

Emily sighed and turned to text Reid. _JJ at Pen's. U ok?_

_Yes. No. Henry is sad because of it._

She sighed again, turning to Rossi. "I'm going to Reid's. He's going to need some moral support tonight and help with Henry I think."

He looked up at her as she stood. "What's going on? Is everything alright?"

She shook her head, noticing Hotch also seemed worried. "JJ ran off to PG's I guess. Henry is taking it all hard. I can't leave him alone." She half hugged each of the guys and looked back to Dave. "Take care of him tonight."

Dave nodded and watched her walk out the door. Hotch turned to him. "Will you please tell me if something is going on between you two?"

"Since you're drunk and might forget anyhow? Sure."

-Criminal Minds-

"Thank you for coming Emily." Reid hung up her coat, looking about ten years older for the lack of sleep and emotional stress he is under.

"Hi Aunt Emily." Henry greeted her, only giving a fraction of the enthusiasm his voice and hugs usually carry. "Am I getting a new mommy too?"

Oh the poor sweet child. "No sweetie. I am just here to be a good Auntie. I brought you a racecar for your collection." He visibly brightened when she placed the toy in his hand. "Why don't you get washed up for bed while I talk to—" she wasn't sure what he called Reid now.

Henry looked to Reid. "Daddy, can Aunt Emily read my stories tonight?"

Reid nodded. "That's what aunts are for. Go on, get your fireman pj's on that she bought you for your birthday."

It surprised Emily that Reid had been paying attention to Henry's gifts back then. He did always love Henry like a son, made a lot of sense now. Henry ran off and did as he was told so she turned her attention to Reid. "Sit down."

He did, heavily heaving himself onto the leather sofa. "I don't think I have slept in a week." He admitted, unashamed that between losing JJ, gaining a son, losing Garcia, and getting them back and dealing with everything else… he was exhausted.

"Well JJ is being taken care of, and I will take care of Henry. So you better sleep tonight, got it?"

He nodded. "Do you think I can do this?"

He sounded hurt, but she was unclear why. "Do what?"

"Raise Henry. Garcia said I would make a good dad. But I think about how confused he is, and without JJ here to comfort him…. I just don't want him to suffer."

"Oh Reid. That boy might be confused but he looked at you like a hero when he called you daddy just now. It's not going to happen overnight, but frankly I am surprised at how well he seems to have adapted to you."

Reid shrugged. "It's probably because over the last several months Will has hardly been around. I have been the one going to parent teacher conferences with JJ and taking him to the park, the doctors."

"So, see there? You're already a great dad to him. He knows it. It's just that JJ isn't around that he's confused."

She saw Reid's eyes water but said nothing as Henry returned to the room with his favorite book, the Lorax, in hand.

The three sat together on the sofa as Emily read the book aloud, pointing out funny pictures here and there. Henry said Jack liked this book too and momentarily Emily wondered if Garcia knew that, if Garcia would find herself arranging play dates for Jack and Henry. She shook the sadness of the possibility of that not happening from her head as she carried an almost asleep Henry to his bed and tucked him in.

"Good night sleepy head." She was never the most maternal person, but lately she had been trying to get used to kids.

"Good night Aunt Emily. Will you take care of daddy now?" He asked it in that sweetly innocent tone only children can manage.

She kissed his forehead. "You bet. Go to sleep."

She closed the door behind her and returned to her seat, noticing Reid staring at the blank television screen. "You alright there?"

Emily's heart broke at the whimper in Reid's voice, threatening to turn into a cry. "I never even had a TV until I started seeing JJ. I bought it so she would hang out here."

She reached across the sofa to pull the younger profiler into a hug. "She will be fine. I promise. Derek and PG can take care of her. She'll get better and you and her can live together, be happy."

He looked to the brunette. "Would you help me pick out an engagement ring?"

She successfully schooled her face out of shock, after everything else tonight she shouldn't be surprised by anything. "You bet. Just wait a while to ask, ok?"

Reid looked to the floor, nodded and got up to grab Emily a pillow and blanket. Before he could go to bed Henry came out of his room, rubbing his eyes of sleep. "Daddy, can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

It was music to Emily's ears in all honesty. Henry really needed Reid, and loved him. Thank goodness that JJ had encouraged a close relationship all these years between them. Reid picked him up and swung his son around before carrying him into his room and giving a goodnight to Emily.

She laid on the sofa, staring at the ceiling for the next two hours, wondering how everything seemed to have changed so rapidly for everyone else yet she is chugging along like a steam train. She gave a haughty laugh before she closed her eyes. Who would have thought that she would be happy and normal for once.

-Criminal Minds—

"Sorry I'm a little late baby girl. The first two markets I went to were all out of cookie dough ice cream." He had just got done with his texts to Emily and Rossi. He was actually a half hour late but the intel got was worth the while.

She kissed him firmly on the cheek before letting him in and taking the bags he was carrying to the counter. "Oh Sugar, you are the best. You know that?"

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. He noticed JJ seemed freshly showered but was sitting stalk still just staring at the TV, it was obvious she wasn't watching but rather zoning out. "How long has she been like that?"

Penelope sighed. "Honestly? All day. When Hotch took Reid out to give him a break I stayed with JJ. She was so far gone Derek. She's not sleeping, she hasn't eaten anything in the last two days, she won't hug or really even look at Henry or Reid. I just don't know what to do."

Derek rubbed Pen's back to soothe her when it was apparent she was about to break into a large fit of sobs. "That's not all that's going on is it?"

She stiffened and turned back to scooping ice cream, deciding to melt some chocolate to go on top. With how emotional she is being right now no amount of chocolate is superfluous. "Can we talk about that later? Right now I need to focus on JJ."

Derek nodded. JJ's needs were immediate. He carried his and JJ's bowl to the sofa as Pen popped in one of the DVD's he brought over. Usually Monty Python is a good bet to cheer someone up, at least it's safe from violence or romance which could set either lady off right now. He handed JJ her bowl but did it in such a way that forced JJ to reach up for it so he got a clear looks at her wrists and forearms. No cutting. Good.

He made space between himself and JJ for Pen, aware that while JJ might be alright with him here she wasn't up for trusting men to be too close right now. Penelope started the movie and sat to eat her ice cream. She had to encourage JJ almost bite by bite to eat hers, a good half of it melting in the bowl that came to rest on the table the moment Garcia finished hers. She folded down into Pen's lap, burrowing her head into the fabric of her pants.

"Hey JJ, did you still wanna do masks? We can make Hot Muffin over here do one too." Penelope hoped Derek wouldn't argue, it was the only thing she could think of to make everything seem a little more normal and more playful. She couldn't handle much more of balled up JJ, it was scary and depressing.

Reluctantly, JJ sat up and nodded. "I will add lavender oil to his." And she walked to the bathroom.

Derek looked at Pen as soon as JJ was out of earshot. "At least she seems interested in that."

Pen shrugged. "It's the only thing she _does_. I think it's a bonding thing with me?"

Derek nodded in agreement. "I'm not stepping on toes am I? By being here?"

JJ came out just then. "No. Don't leave!" she looked panicked at Derek. "Please."

Derek went right to her, not quite hugging but comforting her with his arms on her biceps. "I'll stick around as long as you lovely ladies need me. But why JJ?"

She stepped away and looked to her feet. "What if someone comes for us?"

Garcia wrapped JJ in a hug. She had known JJ would be comfortable with someone strong around to protect them based on some of the things the blonde had said to her over the last few days. But she hadn't expected that JJ would be so frightened that someone would be coming, for both of them. "Oh JJ, he's gone. You know that right?"

JJ covered her face in shame and nodded. Garcia pulled her hands away. "Look at me. Don't you go all feeling bad about this. What happened, what you had to see… you listen to me sister, you and I are locked like this until we both get better. Got it? I need you." She twined her middle and index fingers, indicating how close she and JJ were going to be and it seemed to comfort JJ.

"Alright then ladies. Humiliate me with your cosmetics."

JJ laughed and set to work, not stopping until everyone was fully covered in their masks. Those laughs were the happiest Garcia had been around JJ in days, almost hopeful in their appearance. Once they removed them and everyone looked all nice and refreshed she pulled herself back into Pen's lap and finally, finally fell asleep.

Derek pulled Penelope into a half cuddle as she continued to stroke JJ's hair lightly. "You're really worried aren't you?" She only nodded. "Do you want me to carry her to your bed?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. Let's just stay here ok?" her voice was getting small, and she knew Derek could read the upset in her.

"What happened with Hotch baby girl? Emily said he's really drunk at Rossi's and you had a fight."

She stopped stroking JJ's hair for a second. Hotch never drinks, at least not to that extent. He must be upset too. The thought almost warmed her for a bit. He_ should_ be upset, if he felt anything for her.

"Baby girl?"

"He read my journal."

"You mean the sex dream journal?"

She looked at him, about to get just as mad at him as she did at Hotch. "How do you know about that?"

"Kevin told me about it after your fight. I didn't understand what he meant by 'It's not even you' when he was accusing you of another man." He shrugged, he hadn't expected anything about Hotch in there but he probably shouldn't have been surprised with that crush she has been suppressing for years. Honestly, she talks about him like he's a superhero.

She calmed at that and went back to stroking the blonde hair in her lap. "It's just. I mean—we sorta started that night, ya know? Not even a minute after he lies about reading it does he ask me to that accidental Valentine's dinner."

"Look Baby girl, I'm not saying to just forgive him willy nilly, but just try to think about it alright? Do you really think Hotch just started having feelings for you then? Or could it have just been a push?"

"I really don't know. I just can't trust him right now, ok?"

Derek nodded. Garcia had a lot on her plate right now. She always takes everyone's welfare to heart and places her own on the back burner. Right now JJ would overtake everything in her attention even if her heart really was breaking because of Hotch. She loved him, he was sure of it.

"Alright. But promise me you won't write him off for good just yet, ok?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. She was about to give up on love, frankly. But she knew if a man who hurt her is being partially defended by Derek then she needs to at least give a small chance left to get over it. But it is still too sore right now, and embarrassing.

-Criminal Minds-

The next day was simply difficult. Rossi had to get Hotch up and make him go home and shower and sober up. The only thing that got the man going was a reminder that Jack would be home later. That got Hotch into gear. He couldn't let his son see him like this.

He had found out from Rossi that Derek stayed at Penelope's last night and had to suppress a surge of jealousy, wondering if Derek finally came to his senses and realized how beautiful and amazing she is. The glass he was washing in his hand during the thought broke in his grip from the stress, cutting him sharply.

"God damn it!" he yelled, unaware that Emily had found the spare key he hides at the office and took the liberty of checking in on him before lunch.

"What did that glass ever do to you?" she asked, rotating Hotch and checking him out.

He leaned back onto the counter against the sink as she retrieved the first aid kit and began dressing the cuts. "I'm not handling this well, am I?"

She shook her head. "No. But if it makes you feel better she isn't either. She broke down in tears twice already."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." Why would it? He hurt the woman he loves, at an already terrible time in her life, and she is sobbing. Nothing about that makes him feel better.

"You have to do something. You can't just stand around here breaking glasses."

"Well in my defense the thought of her sleeping with Derek is extremely enraging."

She looked up from her work. "She isn't—oh, you mean because of last night? Oh, no Hotch. JJ asked for him. She's afraid to not have a man around at all, she thought you would have been there. She needs Garcia but she is terrified they will both become victims again."

Hotch sighed. "I wish I could do something for them."

She shrugged. "You have been there for Reid. He needs a fellow father to pull strength from. Why don't you go over there later? I brought back your car from the bar and he kept Henry from day school today, promising him a day of some fun."

Hotch nodded. "Thank you about the car. It would do us both some good I think. Maybe I'll surprise Jack and keep him from his half day. I should call Jessica, ask her to drop him off here instead of school."

Emily was a little proud of Hotch right now. While he has always been there for the team, lately his efforts seem much more personal, more friendly rather than just the devoted boss-friend. If that makes sense. "It's a good idea Hotch. Spend time with Jack. Get out and get some air. It's really warm outside today. You could probably get away with a t-shirt even."

She finished wrapping his hand and he thanked her for her advice before calling Jessica. Once done he returned to the kitchen where she still sat. "Do you have any suggestions?"

She knew he meant about Garcia. "Find a gesture of some sort, preferably something where she doesn't have to see you. Sorry, but I think that would make it much worse. I'm gonna go. But before I leave, if you remember anything about my secret that Rossi told you last night, keep it to yourself, ok?"

He nodded. "Only one other person I would ever tell."

She understood and turned to leave.

Jessica arrived just a few minutes later and Jack's excitement of seeing his father earlier than expected was palpable. Once Jessica left, having given a good report on Jack's behavior the whole week, Jack asked his father what was wrong.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You always hug me tighter when you are sad or worried."

Sheesh, his son was probably going to profile someday. "Aunt JJ isn't feeling well and Henry is sad and staying with Reid. So let's go cheer them up ok?"

Jack looked excited about that. Anything that would cheer Henry up would cheer Jack up too. He ran to his bedroom and grabbed a few of his favorite toys before joining his dad and nearly dragging him out to the car.

Jack talked his ear off the whole ride about everything he did over the week. Apparently his grandfather got him to like tomatoes and he had a Valentine of his own in a girl he met at the playground who later pulled his hair so he hates her now. Hotch chuckled, wishing he could keep Jack this young and innocent forever.

He knocked on Reid's door, noting the surprise on the younger man's face when he opened up.

"Hey Jack!" Henry called running to the door. "Did you know Uncle Spence is my real daddy?" he was so excited to see his friend and Hotch found it sweet he was also excited about his new dad.

"Really? Cool! Your old dad sucked."

"Jack!" Hotch scolded. "We don't say things like that. And who taught you that word?"

Jack shrugged. "Sorry daddy. Grampa says that a lot."

Hotch sighed, his ex-father-in-law had the mouth of a sailor. "Alright, go play."

The boys ran back to see Henry's new room and Reid took a seat with Hotch on the sofa. Hotch could read Reid's discomfort. "Sorry for just stopping over. I should have called."

"No. No. It's just, you know… fatherhood."

Hotch nodded. "Where's JJ?"

Reid sighed, wishing he could stop feeling so lost. "She's at the BAU on the couch in Pen's office apparently. They got permission from Strauss, wherever Garcia goes, there's my JJ."

At the mention of Garcia Hotch's heart did a little flip. He was glad she was finding a way to cope with JJ, even if she is breaking down and crying because of him. He's certainly hitting the edge of depression right now, so he decided to change topics.

"Let's take the boys to that new playground. Apparently Emily and Rossi are pushing for us to all go. She suggested it when she brought back my car. I found a Rossi-packed picnic in the back seat."

Reid agreed, happy to not have to make more plans on his own right now. "Come on Henry, Jack. Picnic!"

The boys came running, beating the men to the door and to the car.

JJ actually called Reid while he and Hotch were watching the boys play after lunch.

"JJ doing any better?"

Reid shook his head indiscriminately. "She's calmer with Garcia." He took a seat next to Hotch. "She says she feels bad that Garcia seems so sad today. She didn't see how upset she was last night. Sorry, I shouldn't—"

"No. I need to hear this." Hotch insisted, he had to know what he's done to her. If he had any idea she would be this upset and betrayed he would have burned the journal before reading a single page.

"JJ is going to come home tonight but she warned me she might go running back to Garcia's at any point."

"I'm glad she is running there at least. It's better than the alternative."

Spencer nodded. It certainly is better than her hurting herself in desperation or turning to drugs or alcohol. "So you were awfully inebriated last night, I hear. Should I be concerned?"

Hotch shook his head. "No. I just didn't know what else to do. Is there some gossip column on my life I am not aware of?"

Reid chuckled. "Might as well be. You know how Garcie always says we are a family? I guess news gets around pretty fast."

He chuckled to himself, only Emily seems to be able to keep secrets. "So, any suggestions for a worn out man?"

"Well, JJ says she thinks Penelope is embarrassed. You got to know all about her attraction to her and she still doesn't entirely know whether or not you feel the same. Now, she wonders if maybe it was pity or even just loneliness or an easy lay that brought you to her. Though, we both know that's not true." Reid gave Hotch a telling glance before turning his attention to Henry who needed his shoe tied again.

Once Henry ran back to join Jack on the seesaw Hotch continued looking straight ahead. "So you do remember that conversation then."

Reid nodded slightly. "I wouldn't forget that. You should tell her. It will make her feel less insecure." Reid advised. He didn't want to step over lines, but at this point lines were down all over the BAU, might as well take advantage and promote some love between his two friends.

Hotch took some time to think about it and pulled out a pad of paper from his car to draft a letter to Penelope. An few hours later, when he was sure she had left the office for the day he snuck into her lair and left the envelope on her keyboard, addressed simply as _Penelope._

Little did he know what trouble that letter would cause in the coming days.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Random days to do nothing but write are awesome. Working on the next chapter for tomorrow. Looking at it, this could probably go over 100k. Thanks for reading, I know its a lot with how quick I update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>JJ had tried to stay at her own house that night but by nine she was so anxious without Garcia that Reid drove her over. At least that night and the next she didn't have to call Derek to come as well, she was satisfied with the extra deadbolt Garcia had a locksmith install that morning while they were at work.<p>

Both Wednesday and Thursday nights, she slept in the same bed as Pen hoping she wasn't putting PG out, but Garcia made her feel nothing if not at home, making her promise to stay there Friday was well. In a way, she started to wonder if Pen was beginning to cling to her and not the other way around.

They went to work together both Thursday and Friday, meeting up with Reid when he got there too. She and Reid had a quick conversation about Henry each morning, about how he was doing and she was glad to hear that he seemed to be adapting to Spence as his father. It made her so happy to know she hadn't fully screwed everything up for her son. And she was even happier Friday morning when Spence told her he was falling entirely in love with being a parent. She was so happy she almost kissed him, almost. She couldn't even return his 'I love you' with anything other than a small smile.

But she could only last a little while without Penelope so she went to her office where Pen had set up a little entertainment area for her special guest. JJ did a little paperwork when she could, but Strauss had warned to not do anything strenuous, she was still not technically allowed back to work yet.

After lunch, JJ sat down for more paper work and her tired eyes made her take a break and look around. "What's that Pen?" she pointed to the envelope she noticed was tossed into the over flowing recycling bin that hadn't been emptied in a few days.

"A letter." Garcia was trying to ignore the situation. She didn't want to read that, she knew who it was from and every passing hour she seemed only the more bitter.

"It's Hotch's writing. You didn't even read it!" She pulled it out and tried to uncrinkle it the best she could.

"I'm not in the mood JJ." Her tone was stern, hoping JJ would drop the topic.

No such luck. JJ forged on. "You have to open this. Doesn't he deserve to at least explain himself?"

"Stop JJ. I'm not reading it." Garcia had flip flopped on the decision a hundred times and Derek had spent a good portion of yesterday arguing with her through texts (so as to not let JJ be distracted by them) to read it, to give Hotch a chance. She might be overreacting, fine. But she was not prepared to face anything right now. She was overwhelmed by her whole life once again and maybe a little less not-vulnerable than she realized. Being hurt by Hotch at that moment, when she was still recovering, by the man she trusted more than anything… she was simply not up for healing.

"If you love him you would give him the chance." JJ deadpanned. She wanted them to work out almost more than anything.

Garcia could feel rage begin to boil up in her and had to physically grab onto the edge of her desk to stop from turning around in her seat to yell at JJ. "That hardly matters."

"Oh for crying out loud!" JJ stood up and waved the letter in front of Garcia's face. "Just read it!"

That was it. Garcia had hit her frustration boiling point and turned around to just an inch in front of JJ's face. "I'm not reading the damn letter!" she yelled before storming off, grabbing her coat and leaving the office without a word.

JJ sat in stunned silence for a moment before she broke into tears and ran off on her own.

-Criminal Minds—

After her doctor's appointment, Emily decided to check in on Aaron and Jack. Thursday had been rough on Aaron. He had to come into the office for a couple of meetings and because he didn't want to set Penelope off he tiptoed around, trying to make himself invisible.

There was only one time in the two hours he was there that he and Garcia interacted. And it pained Emily to remember how rounding the corner with Pen at that moment Aaron was doing the same forced the two to collide. He couldn't even look her in the eye, he simply bent to pick up her things and handed Pen's crazy pens to Emily before walking on. Emily had seen his face. If anyone thought Hotch looked sullen all the time, they never encountered him really depressed before.

So here she found herself, getting off the phone with Rossi from giving an update and walking up the stairs to Aaron's.

"You doing ok?" She asked as he answered the door silently and stood back to let her in. She tossed her light jacket onto a chair back and sat on the floor with Jack where he was attempting to build a card house. Hotch sat down with them, still silent and allowing Jack to dominate conversation.

"Hey daddy? Daddy?" Jack was trying to get his attention and finally succeeded.

"Yes?"

"Pizza tonight, right? Since it's Friday?" Jack seemed so hopeful. Pizza night was his favorite.

Hotch took a moment and mouthed to Emily "Its Friday?"

She nodded, not at all pleased that Hotch had no idea what day it was. The combination of being upset over Garcia and having nothing to do while on suspension was not good for him. "Tell you what? Let's all grab some food and go over Reid's? I will have Rossi meet us there, he is pretty picky about his pizza."

Jack laughed and jumped. Two nights in a week with Henry! "Yes! Oh, please daddy?" he saw his father's mouth open in slight protest but he knew why. "I promise I will still get lots of sleep before my spelling bee." He crossed his heart, hoping that would work.

Hotch sighed, outnumbered. "Alright. I just hope—" he stopped himself, Jack already ran to his room for his sneakers and Em caught the trepidation.

"I doubt PG will be there."

He nodded. "I'm not sure if I am relieved or disappointed."

"Come on. Let's just all have a good night. Get your coat."

They drove in separate cars, but Jack insisted he stick with Aunt Em because she's cool. Hotch laughed at the tiny bit of worry to cross Emily's face. She really wasn't entirely used to children but she was getting really good when it came to Henry and Jack. He told her as much and she accepted the compliment before driving off.

Hotch followed closely and rejoined them at the supermarket where Emily picked up some soda and chips and a salad and Hotch asked Jack if she was still cool, he got a resounding yes.

When they got to Reid's they noticed Rossi waiting by his car with two pizzas in hand and they all walked up together to Reid's apartment.

He didn't answer when they knocked. They heard nothing but desperate pacing and muttering. Emily tried the door and it opened to Reid frantically wearing down the floor, dialing and redialing his phone.

Rossi put the pizzas down and ran over to Reid, grabbing the phone away to try to calm him. "What happened?" he demanded.

Reid's bottom lip began to quiver in worry. "JJ. She's not with Garcia. They fought, and she ran off and I don't know where she is and she isn't answering my calls and I don't— Why are you guys here?"

"Doesn't matter." Hotch stepped in, fully his FBI agent self right now. "Where was she last seen? Where is Garcia and where have you checked?"

"Garcia is driving her neighborhood now and then checking in person at the hospitals. I already called but they didn't say anything. And I called the local PD but obviously they can't do anything yet."

Hotch looked to Emily. "I need you to stay with the boys and be a central area to call ok? If JJ comes or new info comes, I need you to disseminate the information." She nodded. She understood when she was being given an order.

He looked to Reid. "You're with me. Rossi, go pick up Morgan. I don't give a care what Strauss says, right now we are all back in the field."

Rossi called Morgan on the walk out to the car and explained what was going on. He was only a few minutes away so Morgan came to pick him up instead and they headed to check some of JJ's restaurants and bars before they went to drug hotspots. She could be into anything if arguing with Garcia would throw her over the edge.

Hotch and Reid went straight to Quantico to the BAU's building where JJ was last seen. Hotch looked to Reid. "Can you call Garcia and ask what they were arguing about? It might give us a clue as to where JJ would have run off to it we know what the trigger for this new behavior is."

Reid agreed, not at all about to suggest Hotch call himself. She picked up on the first ring. "Oh god slugger, I'm not finding her and I'm checking everything I can think of online… nothing."

"Calm down. Why were you fighting?"

"Does that matter? Ah, profilers. Of course it does." She sighed. "You won't tell anyone?"

Reid was terrible at lieing when straight out asked and he knew Hotch would so he gave a noncommittal demand to for her to tell him. "This is important Garcia."

"Alright. Hotch wrote me a letter I refuse to read and she insisted I do and kept insisting so I got frustrated and yelled at her before skipping out. I didn't think she would react so badly. I should have now that I look back on it. I am so, so, so, so—"

"Stop apologizing and just try to find her. Go to my house, Emily is there too. She might be able to help you figure out what to search for." He hung up before he could get any response.

"Well, you ordered her around." Hotch wasn't sure if he was proud of Reid for taking a stand or angry that he just yelled at Penelope.

"She won't read your letter and she yelled at JJ. I am furious."

And now Hotch's last hope at gaining her back seemed a wash. He had to pull on all the focus he managed to gain over the years and save his worry and hurt for after JJ is found.

-Criminal Minds-

"Oh." Garcia stood in the middle of Reid's living room, just now realizing that Jack was there as well, resting on the sofa with Henry long asleep.

Emily followed Garcia's line of sight and pulled her aside into the kitchen. "Don't take anything out on him." She warned. Jack had nothing to do with any of it.

Penelope looked taken aback. "Of course not. I just don't know if I should be around or—" she was unsure. She knew Jack and her were growing in their bond and if things were going downhill and—she just didn't want to hurt him.

Emily read the trepidation on her face and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. We are all on edge. Hotch is with Reid now looking for her. We all came over for pizza night."

Penelope nodded, wondering why she wasn't invited and then realized it was none of her business. No one would want to hang around her and Hotch in the same room when she was still so angry with him, and frankly part of her worry is that he would be mad at her. She wouldn't blame him.

"Aunt Penny." Jack whined as he came into the kitchen. "I'm tired and I have my spelling bee tomorrow." He rubbed his eyes. "Will you take me home?"

She almost forgot about the spelling bee. She grabbed his hand and walked him to the living room. "You will have to wait for daddy to get you. But we can try to rest now. Want to watch me type away while I look for stuff? You can listen to some music too. I bet it will help you sleep."

He nodded and she put her three laptops onto the coffee table, loading up a CD she bought on iTunes for Jack and handing him headphones.

Emily watched as Garcia began typing away, Jack's head lying on her lap. It made her stomach sink, wanting to see that image over and over again of Penelope stroking Jack's hair absentmindedly as she stared at some of the information on her screens. If only she could look at herself right now, so much more the mother than she realized. She almost broke down and screamed at Pen to just forgive Hotch already. This was stupid, monumentally stupid. They belonged together, all three of them a family. And here she was, separated from him over something so idiotic as reading a journal. What was this? A teen drama?

Yes, she got that Penelope's trust was compromised. But if she knew why he felt that need… she vowed she would say something tomorrow if they find JJ tonight. She was just starting to make real connections to her friends in a meaningful way, in a way Doyle wouldn't criticize her for if he were still alive. She wasn't about to see it all fall apart just when she was finding personal happiness.

She sat down and began discussing what information she has gotten from the guys so far, building up a little profile as to the possibilities of where she could be. They weren't terribly encouraging. Thankfully she wasn't at any of the area hospitals and her car was still at Quantico. But that didn't make anyone feel that great really. She could have walked off, without a coat. Hotch had called her from Garcia's office, it was still lying on the sofa where she left it this morning. And while Virginia started getting warm in the day this time of year nights were still very much winter weather.

"Yeah. Alright." Emily's side of a conversation to Hotch was obviously being overheard by a certain blonde. "No, he's fine. He's just listening to music that Garc—he's fine."

It did horrible things to Penelope when she saw the regretful look in Emily's eyes. The brunette was judging her and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yeah, Hotch. Alright, I'll ask." She hung up and turned her attention to Penelope. "Any chance you can hack into the security channels at Quantico?"

Garcia looked up, shocked. "Hotch wants me to hack into a military data base?"

"Yes. He says you are good at making 'things' look legitimate." She didn't feel the need to share that Hotch said that part with a sense of pride. He secretly loved that Garcia could do these things when necessary… he just needed to tame her to make sure it stays to _when necessary_.

Garcia shrugged, still confused, but focused on her work. She typed away, breaking past firewalls, accessing all sorts of reports, complaints, etc. Everything gets logged on a base. "I found something. There was a complaint by the shooting range attendant that was on duty to the next one during the shift changeover. Apparently a blonde has been firing for three hours straight."

"Oh! That would make sense. I'll tell them." She picked up the phone right away to give the guys the intel.

Penelope had no more ideas to run through so she sat back and when she did Jack jostled a little and readjusted himself, climbing into her lap fully and resting his head against her chest until he fell asleep again. She had no time to protest and if she was honest she wouldn't have. She loved this boy and still wanted to be a mom to him someday. But she knew this could get awkward later. So, she went to move him, but didn't have the heart when he looked up at her with a sleepy sad face, so she just petted his head and told him to sleep.

"Hard isn't it?" Emily sat next to Garcia on the sofa, satisfied that the guys were all going to follow that lead.

"What is?"

Emily pointed to Jack. "To not fall in love with that face. With him, his dad."

Penelope huffed out a sigh. "Falling in love isn't the problem."

"Then what is?"

She didn't realize she meant it until she said it. "Getting them to fall in love with me."

"Garcia, you are a genius and a wizard when it comes to the tech stuff, but such an idiot when it comes to love. And that's coming from me."

"This isn't what I need Em. JJ is still out there."

Emily huffed out an annoyed breath. She was sick of this. As much as she loves Garcia- well that's why she is so annoyed. She is the only person standing in the way of her own happiness. If she could only understand what a profiler sees in her. Her insecurities were uprooted when she found out he read that damn dream journal her therapist insisted on. And now, she is avoiding the truth like the plague because she doesn't believe he could really love her just for being her… she's afraid she would inevitably get hurt again, and again. "Alright. Fine. But she will be found and you won't be able to hide away from whatever it is forever."

-Criminal Minds-

Reid and Hotch met up with Morgan and Rossi at almost the same time as they got to the gun range. They have all used this facility hundreds of times for target practice, training, but never before have they had to run around trying to figure out if someone they cared for was going crazy inside.

Morgan nearly jetted over the security desk when he flashed his badge at the attendant. "There still a blonde in there?"

"Yeah, hot? This tall? Kinda tired looking?"

"Shut up. Where is she?" Reid was actually intimidating, using that height that is so often forgotten and towering over the attendant with a glare.

"I-uh." He was friggen terrified of this guy. Must be the boyfriend, his eyes locked onto him the moment he said 'hot'.

Hotch pulled on the back of Reid's shirt to give the attendant some space. "Reid, give him a chance." He handed Reid off to Morgan and turned to the attendant. "Is anyone else in there?"

"No sir. We didn't think anything is wrong with her in here, she's an agent. She's super focused, just keeps standing there with rounds and doesn't speak unless to ask for more. Did we miss something? There had been lots of people in there earlier."

Hotch took a breath. "No. Just please open up and don't let anyone in until we know what we are dealing with."

The attendant nodded and let them in. There was a moment they all wondered if they should pull their weapons or not but they had to shut that side of their brain off. JJ isn't an unsub, she is just a woman about to go off the deep end. More weapons wasn't going to do anything good.

She was about twenty feet inside, truly focused on her work. Simply shot. Shot. Shot. Reload. Shot, shot, shot. It was rapid and they could see the incredibly large stock pile of ammunition and alternate weapons piled up at her post.

"JJ." Reid began to slowly move to her. She recognized his voice because she paused for an extra few second before continuing her firing session.

Morgan and Rossi went around the perimeter of the room to the other side just to be sure that JJ wouldn't get away from them now that she was finally found. "JJ we just want to know you are ok." Morgan tried to reason. He has seen depression take an aggressive turn in woman in JJ's position before. They feel helpless, something triggers and they fire back. JJ was just taking that literally.

"I'm not crazy. Stop using your unsub voices." She wanted to just stand there and shoot. It was condescending the way they were treating her though she was sure she looked just as crazy. She still wasn't eating right, her hair was a mess from when she was pulling at it in frustration before coming here. One of the heels of her shoe broke an hour ago so she was barefoot and she just couldn't stop reloading and firing.

"JJ. It's just that we love you." Hotch, actually telling someone he loves them.

She broke then, still holding her gun but not firing. "Why can't you just tell Pen that?"

He huffed a sigh. "She deserves to hear it when we are happy, don't you think?"

She nodded, then kept firing. "JJ, honey. I know you think you are a burden but you're not. Don't you get it?" Reid was just about to her now, almost within reach of her hands. "I just want to take care of you."

She rapidly picked up the pace of her firing, reloading at a startling speed. Rossi looked over to Reid. "Come on. Let's go get more ammunition for her. She needs a release."

'_Finally, someone who understands.'_ She mentally thanked Rossi.

Only the sound of gunfire filled the room until they got back with several rounds. Each man took a weapon and a few rounds themselves and took place at the surrounding stalls. It was Rossi's idea, communicated via text message.

She actually felt comfort at that. For a few minutes it was just her and her fellow agents, doing something that could construe as normal for their line or work. They weren't talking down to her, coddling her as she has been since she was found. She just need to be out of that state for a while.

She came here to shoot because she feels empowered by her gun. She needed to feel less of a failure and more of a person, an agent, who she is. Suddenly, she lowered her weapon. "I would like to go home now."

Reid threw his arms around her in a hug, apologizing for the action once she stiffened but she pulled him back in. "Take me home."

They all let out a long breath and left the range, but not before Morgan was sure to get the attendant to not say anything to anyone. It might look bad if JJ's little break down got out. They would deal with it internally.

She sat in the back of Hotch's car with Reid. Morgan took off to wherever it is he has been spending his time lately leaving Rossi to ride back in the passenger seat of Hotch's car.

It was entirely silent other than the Sinatra songs Rossi turned on. JJ was thankful that no one was talking. She needed time. She's gone through the rare stages of crying, and she wasn't going to do it again. She went through pulling away, and she wouldn't do it from Reid anymore… it would take time to get used to physical contact but she could get used to hugs soon enough to give Henry one tomorrow.

Most importantly though, she grew away from her codependence on Penelope tonight and that was a major breakthrough. Pen had been everything to her the last few days but she decided right then it was time to book a session with an outside psychologist, not just the one the department mandated she see.

They got back to the apartment and once she got inside she saw Emily run up to her in a hug but whisper because Jack was asleep. "I was so worried. You know I love you right?"

JJ nodded, thankful to see that Garcia was asleep on the sofa and touched bitter sweetly that Jack was tucked into her just as deep in sleep. She took Reid's arm as he led her to see Henry.

Rossi looked at Emily and both agreed with a nod that it was time to go, the room was awkward enough with Hotch standing as close to the wall as he could as he watched the two snore. He grabbed Emily's arm before she could leave. "Could you wake her?"

She shook her head. "No. It's time you guys deal with things yourselves." And with she let Rossi lead her out the door, both in agreement that it was a rare opportunity to get them to talk.

It took him a minute to get his cool, aware that he couldn't just leave them here all night. Finally he got up the strength and slightly shook Penelope's exposed shoulder.

She nearly had a heart attack. One second she is running around playing in the sand with Jack and the next Hotch is standing over her in a dim room and there is a weight on her. "What time is it?" remembering where she is and why she is there. "Is JJ alright?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes. We found her at the gun range. She will be ok. She just needs to let go, be with her family. She and Reid are watching Henry sleep."

Penelope understood that, though she was a little sad. She knew Emily was right earlier when she said things would change once JJ was found. She was happy for JJ, but she wasn't ready for all this with Hotch yet.

"I'll take him. He should get a good rest before tomorrow."

He made to move to pick up Jack from her lap but she stopped him, reaching an arm out for help standing up while using the other to keep Jack to her. "I'll carry him down. I don't want to wake him with too much moving."

Hotch helped her get to her feet, almost crying inside at how tender, motherly she was treating his son. She really cared for him and the recurring thought running through his mind was a question on whether or not this was it for them, a short lived romance he would never get over. He can't be expected to lose two loves in his life and somehow move on.

Silently they left Reid's apartment and made their way to Hotch's car. He opened the back door for her and she lowered Jack into his booster seat, buckling him in and closing the door to turn to Hotch.

There were so many things they each wanted to say. She could have told him she was sorry. She wanted to but she was still mad, betrayed. He wanted to tell her a hundred things, some more than others.

"Penelope."

"Aaron."

It was a silent standoff. She rocked on the balls of her feet and noticed he was doing just the same, mirroring her. She stopped, hoping this wasn't some sort of psychological ploy he was using.

He wasn't entirely ready just yet to give up on them. He wanted her in every way but now… "I-" he couldn't continue. No, when he tells her he loves her it's going to be special.

She could feel her tears building up and was simply unwilling to let him see her cry. "Goodnight." He watched her as she rushed out before running around to her car and driving off without so much as putting her seatbelt on. It was killing him inside, wondering if there would ever be a time she could see him as anything other than the man that broke her heart.

She almost looked back about twenty times until she turned her rearview mirror from her view. She needed to think, somewhere unconnected to any of her family, somewhere where her thoughts wouldn't be tainted as she went over everything in her mind.

She drove for an hour before she found herself in a McDonald's parking lot with a milkshake in one hand and the letter she argued about in the other. She steeled herself with a long breath, placing her shake into the cup holder and fumbling with the envelope over and over again until she worked a nail under one edge. '_Come on Penelope. Just open it. That's all. Why can't I even read it? Because you are afraid of what it will say. Either he will just be apologizing or it will break your heart that he is leaving. Is that what you feel?'_

She swallowed hard and took the three neatly folded sheets of paper from the crinkled envelope. It took her another thirty second to just get the mental energy to unfold the papers, another minute to turn on the overhead light so she could read.

_Dear Penelope,_

_There are a lot of things I could say, but none of them would be fair to you. "Please forgive me" or "I am sorry" does not cut it. While those things are true, I am not going to ask you to feel anything other than what you are feeling. But I believe that since I got to read some of your most intimate thoughts it is only fair you get to read some of mine. _

_Reid helped me remember all the details of a conversation we had not too long after Haley and I divorced. There were many times I wished I never opened up to him that first time I saw him give JJ the eyes. But alas, the boy forgets nothing and I am glad for it now._

_I had only wanted to give him advice but I revealed so much more than I intended. I had advised him to suppress his desire for her, that office romances are always more complicated when one person is married. He was angry, accusing me of not understanding because I had never been in that position before. And I said something I hardly ever acknowledged to myself before. I told him that a big part of my pulling away from Haley towards the end of our marriage had to do with the fact that I __did__ understand. I loved her, I did and I was always loyal. But we were so young when we got together, we didn't understand how things change as you grow older, how I would have to work as I do and how she would need me home more but then not be satisfied with my company. And so another innocent attraction began to grow, especially after it appeared to be ending and that love Haley and I once shared changed to simple tolerance._

_Of course, even Reid could see it was always you. I hid from it, all this time. You always had someone else, and as beautiful and as unbelievably sexy I always found you, I couldn't be sure we could ever make each other happy. But I still let you play a part in many of my most inner fantasies, always forgetting them after I was—done. If I ignored it, it didn't bother me. _

_And I read your journal. Rossi made me realize it was because I wanted to know if I was in there at all, if I factored into your life. I guess I did. Besides the physiological effects reading it had upon me (which you almost walked in on, by the way), within a few minutes I had to let myself to begin to realize my deeper feelings I always repressed. And our date, yes I consider it a date. Though I didn't fully admit it to myself until Dallas I came to really allow myself to feel all those things for you, to let my appreciation of your habits and outfits and everything that makes you you really seep in. _

_Anyhow, I wish I could be more detailed but in all honesty repression certainly made it difficult to remember it all—except this recurring fantasy I have of taking you across my desk and your nails digging into my back so hard I have bruises for a week. _

_I don't expect anything. But I do want you to know that if you do ever forgive me I—just know I will be waiting. _

_Aaron. _

She cried into her steering wheel and couldn't be sure when she fell asleep but she woke noticing it was now just before dawn with tears filling her eyes yet again. She had a lot of thinking to do and little time to do it.

* * *

><p><strong> Some reminders of the plot so far:<strong> The fight between Hotch and Garcia, the potential triangle between Rossi/Prentis/Morgan... or nothing could be there at all, JJ in a deep depression that will take a long time to heal, Strauss bullshit about fraternization, Jack and his childhood wisdom and Hotch's suspension. See, lots still left to cover.


	15. Chapter 15

Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Garcia had gone straight for her shower. She didn't realize how tense her muscles were from all this stress and from how she slept on her steering wheel until she got under the massaging shower head Hotch had bought her for Secret Santa last year. She sighed as she toweled off, looking into the mirror to do her make up. There was nothing that wouldn't remind her of him now, he was the love of her life and she had only had him for a day.<p>

She was a little out a sorts still, not quite up for everything with enthusiasm. So, she decided she wasn't super festive today, she would with more muted tones of eye shadow. Same for her clothes, picking out a brown wrap dress with tiny white polka dots and matching modest brown heels.

She decided she knew what she needed when she got into her car, previously clueless as to her destination.

Twenty minutes later she showed up in front of Reid's door. She almost didn't knock, it was seven on a Saturday morning but she heard laughter on the other side and decided it was safe.

"Garcia, come in." Reid was surprised to see her but glad, JJ had said she felt bad for leaving her alone when she had given JJ so much support. "JJ is making waffles. Grab a seat in the kitchen. I gotta get the rascal here to believe I will DVR his cartoons."

She did as he suggested, happy to see JJ elbow deep in flour and singing along with Sinatra.

"You seem better." She could feel a tug at the corner of her lips, noticing JJ sway her hips in tune with the melody.

JJ smiled lightly. "I feel a little more normal today." She put a cup of coffee in front of her friend and whispered. "I even made out a little with Reid this morning."

"Wow. I'm really glad JJ." She was, she didn't expect JJ to have made such strides so soon after last night's incidents.

JJ shrugged. "I had gotten some good news when I checked my voicemail. Turns out my fertility shouldn't be effected after all."

"Oh God JJ!" Pen rose to her feet and wrapped JJ in a big hug, knowing she just got waffle batter on herself. "I am so unbelievably relieved to hear that."

JJ was one big smile like a Cheshire cat, handing Penelope a wet sponge to wipe the batter from her dress. "This emotional high might not last long but I intend to get good use of it. Now, Pen, what brings you here?"

She placed a big plate of waffles on the table and one onto Henry's Spongebob plate as he and Reid joined them at the table.

She accepted the waffle JJ put on her plate. "Actually, I came to talk to Reid."

JJ looked to Reid and he held up a finger as he finished chewing. "Eat your waffle and we will talk after breakfast, ok?"

She nodded and ate half of one of the best waffles she ever had with homemade strawberry syrup.

"Alright. I'll handle clean up, you two talk."

Reid led Garcia to the heated porch and took a seat on the chair across from her on the chaise. "So, you read the letter?"

She nodded. "I need to know—"

Reid held up a hand. "It's true. He's had feelings for you for a long time. Now, I'm not saying he was in love with you when he was in love with Haley because Hotch doesn't do things like that. But he did start feeling for you when they were still married and when he finally moved on from the shock and all, you were with Kevin. And even Hotch doesn't know he said this, but we all know he told Emily he was jealous of Kevin."

"I- really?"

"Yes. Stop worrying about whether he is genuine or not. This is Hotch; do you really think he would just do something like that? He's your hero isn't he?"

She took a moment. He always was her hero. She tried to think of a time Hotch ever lied to her when it wasn't necessary. Lieing about Emily? Had to happen… oh, and he seemed so guilty about it when they were in Dallas. Maybe he was also guilty about—

"Reid!" JJ called frantically, repeating until he and Garcia made it to the kitchen. The container of strawberry syrup dropped and it was pooling out much like blood.

JJ clung to his chest burying her face in one of his characteristic sweat vests. "I can't, it's just too much. I—"

"Shh there JJ. Take a seat and I will clean it alright?" He picked her up after she reluctantly agreed and placed her on the counter since she was barefoot and walking around with broken glass was a bad idea. He made quick work of it and Garcia watched on as he kept peeking smiles at her. When he finished he kissed JJ's nose. "All better."

She buried her face into him, smiling this time in embarrassment. "Sorry I am so crazy Spence. It must make it hard to love me."

He laughed. "You _are_ crazy if you think anything could make me love you less."

Watching that exchange, how they so easily forgave the faults of one another and having gotten confirmation from Reid on the nature of Hotch's feelings she made a quick excuse and bolted out of there.

-Criminal Minds-

Hotch sat apart from the other parents, alone in the auditorium. The spelling bee would begin within the next few minutes and he couldn't help but beat himself up at how his stupid mistake would mean Jack would be heartbroken when Penelope didn't show up. He had tried warning him on the car ride there that she might not come but Jack insisted that she wouldn't do that to him.

It had been a long morning, a long night, a long few days and he wasn't sleeping well. He just kept wishing she was in his arms and according to Jack he wasn't just talking in his sleep, he was yelling.

Being tired does not help the mind cope with grief, and that's what this is, grief over losing something before he really had it to begin with. One day, that's all he got. Twenty three hours and fourteen minutes. That's what he had with her.

He knew he looked horrible; the other parents were avoiding him like a plague. He wasn't sullen or depressed, he was a man beaten. He tried as hard as he could to keep everything from Jack but his son is far too observant. He could see that the muscles in his neck would clench whenever anyone mentioned Aunt Penelope. Jack wasn't stupid. He knew daddy liked Aunt Penny, that daddy would date Aunt Penny if he stopped being a stupid adult who makes more problems than they need. It's not like she pulled his hair or he pushed her… this Jack told him all earlier in the morning.

The kids were coming on stage now and he straightened in his seat, excited to see his son up there and then surprised when he realized Jack was the youngest. The others all appeared to be a couple grades above him. His heart swelled with pride, his son was so smart. Maybe not Reid smart, but advanced none the less.

"Either these kids are on growth hormones or Jack is one smart boy." She whispered it next to him as she took a hurried seat.

He did a double, triple take. She came. Jack would be so happy, he was so happy, but he wasn't going to let himself convince his mind that she was here for him. No, she just wouldn't disappoint Jack. Penelope keeps promises, even if she did break that one where she said she wasn't going anywhere… Jack was up.

"The word is godsend." Mrs. Keller, Jack's teacher and official announcer posed.

Jack spelled it out perfectly and took his seat but not before waving and excitedly say hi to Aunt Penny in the audience which got a good little chuckle. He knew she would be there, now dad knew too.

"Thank you for coming." Hotch figured those were probably the only words she would accept from him.

She simply nodded and kept watching, giving a discreet fist pump when two of the kids were eliminated. He hid his smile, she was competitive and so was he. And Jack wanted to win this so badly.

"The word is omission."

Hotch thought some of these words might be over Jack's head but he never asked for a definition, he just kept spelling out. Soon, it was only him and a girl he knew, the sister of one of Jack's friends, Kevin.

He rose a bit in his seat and he looked for Kevin's parents who held their son between them as they watched on, nervous when they heard the word 'defeated'. Their daughter was indeed defeated when Jack got the word right away after she failed.

Penelope jumped up in unison with him, clapping like a mad cat and actually swinging into a brief and then awkward hug in her excitement. He had to put a hand on her shoulder to bring her back to sitting with him while Jack received his little trophy and the other children got their participation ribbons.

Mrs. Keller walked on stage to present it to him. "To our youngest competitor, congratulations. And now parents, if you would meet us all in the cafeteria we will have light refreshments and you can congratulate all our participants on a job well done."

Penelope filtered out with Hotch and the rest of the parents to the cafeteria, so happy when she saw Jack running with his arms high to Hotch his trophy in hand, being swung into the air by his proud father. He had to kiss his daddy and hang himself out to Penelope for a hug from her. She took him in her arms and pretty much mimicked the same action before she put him down. "How did you spell all that? I can hardly spell half those words."

Jack shrugged. "Daddy always reads grown up books to me too."

She looked to Hotch, yeah he would expand his son's mind beyond the wiggles and all that nonsense. "Well, you are lucky to have such a good daddy."

Jack nodded in agreement. "He's taking me to the zoo and for _sushi!_ You are coming too right?"

"I don't know sweetie, maybe n—" her heart sank, his eyes were filled with disappointment. She took a breath and looked to Hotch.

"Come with us. I checked, the elephants are out since it's been so warm lately." Hotch would thank his son a thousand times if Penelope came with them today.

She took a moment and seeing the hopeful and pleading look on Jack's face agreed. "Oh alright, but promise me you will help me pick out the grossest stuff for daddy to try. Ok?"

Jack laughed and agreed as he took her hand in his. Hotch visibly shuddered at the mention of him having to eat raw quail egg again.

-Criminal Minds-

"Is this right?" Jack was epically failing at using chop sticks. He might be a smart little cutie, but he needs some work on this.

Penelope laughed when Hotch told them how Reid still can't use chopsticks and JJ had to use the rubber band trick when they went to New York on a case. Penelope followed the hint and pulled a clean hair elastic from her purse. After that Jack seemed to get the hang of it and dove into his food, loving everything and picking off of their plates as well.

"He's an adventurous eater for a kid his age, isn't he?" Conversation about Jack was safe.

Hotch nodded. "He just gets really into school. Whenever they tell them about something new he just has to try it. He spent all last month trying to get me to bring him to Boston so he could see where the tea party took place."

Garcia nodded a little, sadly understanding the problem there. "I'll never see that city the same again after Emily."

"Yeah, I hate that. I loved Boston. I spent so much time in all areas of it when I went to Harvard. I especially loved the sports." He hoped that didn't come off as bragging, he was only trying to get at his love for the Boston Red Sox.

She paused. "Is that why you listen to that Neil Diamond song all the time?"

He chuckled. "It seems Sweet Caroline is only really appreciated at Fenway."

She laughed, she never pegged Hotch for a sports fan before, though she doesn't know why. He's an active guy, he coaches Jack's soccer team.

"Daddy." Jack scolded, pointing to his father's plate. "You have to try the ikura with quail egg."

Hotch gave Garcia a dirty look. She knew he had to use all his control to swallow this last time and was taking advantage of the fact they weren't telling Jack about getting sushi without him. But internally he shrugged, there are worse ways to be punished by Penelope Garcia, a total ruin of your credit score comes first to mind.

She knew it was mean but for the first time in a couple days she actually giggled. This was fun, it was fun watching Hotch make that face and seeing Jack so excited to be trying new things.

"When I grow up I am going to go to Japan, and I will eat that fish that is poisonous." Jack proudly proclaimed, putting a fist to his chest in pride and determination.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get to come?" Penelope asked him, in mock hurt at being left out.

"Silly Aunt Penny, you and daddy will be old." He rolled his eyes, duh.

Now it was Hotch's turn to laugh. She obviously hadn't expected to be called close to old today. "What's next on the list to try Jack?"

Jack consulted his own internal memory banks. "I think Turkish food, no—Aunt Emily told me about a Alger-Algerian place Uncle Rossi took her to."

Pen quirked and eyebrow at Hotch but knew she had no right to ask him if he knew anything on that front yet. "That's cool. I tried learning Arabic once, didn't take well."

"Do you know any words?" Jack was all excitement.

"I remember how to greet someone, and how to say thank you and your welcome; shukran and afwan."

Jack looked to his father, satisfied. "Shukran for sushi Daddy."

Hotch smiled at the sweet manners of his son. "Afwan Jack."

She tried to pay her share of the bill but Jack gave her a death glare talking about how a gentleman pays for a lady and how—she just let him have his way, he was as persistent as his father when it came to these things.

She was starting to feel a little awkward as they walked to the car. Maybe she should just say goodbye here, catch a cab back to the school to grab Esther and go home. The plus of Hotch being Hotch was that he read her discomfort as Jack got into the car. "Listen, I know this is weird for you. If you really need to leave it's alright but I would like you to come with us. You love the zoo, don't you?"

She nodded, a little touched he didn't want her to miss out. "But, is it, for you—I mean with everything-?"

"I'm never anything other than happy with you around." He spoke the truth and got into the car, feeling a little vulnerable at being so open about it.

She sighed and a few seconds later got into the car, wondering just how they were going to break through this barrier she had put up and still didn't seem able to break through on her own. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to her and she had nothing she could come up with in return because she had shut those feelings off for days now.

Jack talked to them the whole car ride as he read the brochure for the zoo. He told them everything he knew about each animal that he came across, asking his father questions here and there. It was nice to have the distraction and the simple fun of watching Hotch and Jack interact. Jack really did view his dad like a superhero much like Penelope did. And he worshiped him. His father could never be wrong on anything.

It was such a happy moment for her when Jack asked his father if Henry would have another brother or sister soon.

"Why do you think that buddy?" Hotch asked his son, wondering where this came from.

"Well Adam got a new brother when he got a new daddy."

"Oh, Jack. It doesn't always work that way, it takes a lot to have a baby."

Jack seemed to accept that and turned on his portable DVD player. Once it seemed she was in the clear Penelope looked to Hotch. "You know, JJ got great news. She can still have kids. No side effects."

Hotch blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I can't tell you how happy I am for her, and for you for that matter. You certainly won't be affected if she isn't."

Penelope nodded, she hadn't actually thought about that assurance yet but it did feel good to know the few years she had left on her clock could still be put to use. "She actually made out with Reid."

"Even better. She's starting moving on then. You really helped her a lot you know." He realized they were making real conversation at this point, with a few more minutes left to the zoo.

She nodded. "Reid's a good dad."

He agreed. "He is. Sometimes I forget he's in his thirties and then he mans up and intimidates the gun range attendant. I actually would have laughed aloud had we not needed to find JJ."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Could she have, you know?"

"Hurt herself? I will be honest with you, yes. But you shouldn't blame yourself. You can't be a twenty four hour caretaker and not get stressed." He almost mentioned the letter argument, but decided it wasn't a good idea. She probably still hasn't read it.

She was relieved that the zoo came into sight and got Jack's attention. He kept the adults silent all the way to the ticket booth in his eagerness to determine what order they would see everything.

-Criminal Minds—

Once again, she was forbidden from paying. She shrugged and decided she was going to have to get used to it. Rossi did the same thing and it _still_ made Morgan uncomfortable when she would spot him his movie ticket. Men.

She walked, pretty quietly, with them as they looked at Llamas and zebras, polar bears and the tuxedo children—penguins. She appreciated them, and Jack's enthusiasm but she couldn't say much. Something felt so wrong about this. It was a family moment and she wasn't family even if she would like to be. Why did she have to be such an idiot and take this so poorly? Emily was right, she did undersell her importance to Hotch and she was still a little too sore for the hurt after Carver. Bad timing, like most things in life that go wrong.

Hotch didn't like a subdued Garcia in any state, but especially not when she was supposed to be having fun. Even her outfit wasn't as brandish as he is used to seeing on her though she did look very appropriate to the other woman at the spelling bee. More than a few mothers had complimented her on her dress on their way out. No matter what, he would always find her beautiful.

He tried to gently encourage conversation but she was holding back and he wasn't sure why. He must still be a source of upset for her. It saddened him to think he really did hurt her this way but after Jack whispered a piece of advice in his ear he decided to give one last shot to youthful wisdom.

They came across a pen with horse rides and Jack jumped up and down begging to go on. This time Penelope insisted on buying him the cheap little ticket and she and Hotch watched side by side just outside the Pen as Jack walked around with the trainer to make his selection.

They both had their hands on the top of the metal bars creating the pen and were standing fairly close. Hotch made to scratch his ankle, something which would give him an excuse to change his position and move a little closer to her. Their hands were now just an inch apart. He waved to Jack as he climbed the horse and waited until Penelope's hands seemed to permanently settle before he gently slid his onto hers.

He felt like it was his first time with a girl ever, back in fourth grade when he told his first crush he liked her and she held his hand all day. He was terrified she would pull away from the innocent yet incredibly meaningful gesture.

When she felt his calloused skin on hers electricity rocked through her body. Her eyes almost watered at the knowledge he was still trying with her. "I'm so sorry Hotch. Can you forgive me?"

He looked at her confusion raising his eyebrows toward his hairline. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I am the one who is sorry."

She took his hand between her own and turned her body to him. "No. I took this all out of proportion and with JJ there I didn't get a chance to heal and I am so stupid for not believing you but I never thought a man like you could ever—"

He pulled her to him and enveloped her with pure love in a passionate kiss.

"Go, daddy!" Jack encouraged from his horse. Daddy is finally kissing Aunt Penelope. It's about time.

The both pulled back, a tiny bit embarrassed at the smiles they were attracting from other parents but he still showered her with a few more pecks before Jack got done with his ride.

"Wow, I didn't expect to be this happy today." She teased breathless from their kisses, finally accepting that undeniable passion between them.

"You are making me the happiest man in the world in just talking to me again."

They both broke into large smiles before hugging Jack as he returned to them.

"Alright, how about the elephants now?" Hotch suggested, knowing she loved them more than anything. And he knew for a fact not even Derek knew that about her.

She was visibly excited and grabbed Jack's hand as they walked over, helping Jack balance on the fence so he could watch the baby elephant eat while his parents watched over him protectively. He looked up and he was between his daddy and Aunt Penelope. He tugged on her shirt. "Are you daddy's girlfriend now?"

She looked to Hotch and he took over. "Yeah. Is that ok with you?"

Jack nodded emphatically and turned back to Pen. "Good. Now he can get some."

It was such an innocent statement but it made both their mouths drop. Pen responded first, bending at the knees to lower to his height. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged and looked up at his father confused by their reaction. "I overheard Aunt Jessica and grandma talking. Aunt Jessica said all you need is a girlfriend and to get some. Get some of what daddy?"

Aaron and Penelope shared a look that spoke of pure relief and just a little irritation at Jessica. She looked to answer him, rubbing her hand through his hair. "Silly. Chocolate, of course. Everyone feels better from chocolate."

Aaron nodded, needing a good dose himself. "Yeah, I could really use some chocolate right now. Ice cream? Anyone?"

Jack nodded, his eyes lighting up. Like he would pass up ice cream.

Penelope smiled and spotted a stand. "I know. We have a champion on our hands so he needs something special…space ice cream!"

Jack couldn't have been happier if she told him he was really going into space "Yes!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, running a few feet ahead of Hotch and Garcia towards the Dippin' Dots stand.

Aaron brought their clasped hands up and kissed hers. "Thank you."

She smiled, warmed by their breakthrough of the last fifteen minutes. It just felt so natural to be with him and Jack right now, but she got a little naughty, wanting to make up with him the proper way. She leaned into him just short of where Jack stood ordering his space ice cream.

He barely heard her whisper. "Don't worry, we will both get some of what we really want later."

Aaron couldn't even look at the ice cream flavors, the only thought running through his head being: _'God, she is the perfect woman for me.'_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just a little teaser chapter to set us up for some more fun. Hope you enjoy it.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Daddy, look! It's Kevin!" Jack had just finished his space ice cream and pulled Hotch and Garcia to his friend where they instantly began to talk about what they did today.<p>

"Hey Jack." Kevin's sister Amelia greeted shyly. She was the second youngest competitor in the bee, having skipped a grade already she was just a year older than jack and had a little crush on him. Her parents thought the zoo would cheer her up since she didn't win, worrying now that seeing Jack might make her mad. But she was too far gone to be mad at him, she just twisted her hands awkwardly as she talked to him.

Jack looked at her wondering why she was acting funny. "Amy. You did great today, is that why you are at the zoo too?"

As the kids talked Kevin and Amelia's parents greeted Hotch and for the first time Penelope was introduced as Hotch's girlfriend. It almost made her keel over in pride at being officially attached to this man.

"It's so nice to meet you Penelope. Your name has come up more than once when Jack comes over to play." Annette was glad to see that SSA Hotchner seemed to be moving on with his life and Jack really deserved a female figure around. She could tell just by how Penelope watched him with care and made him zipper his jacket that he was in good hands with her.

Her husband Joe was talking with Hotch about the upcoming little league season and trying to rope him into coaching. It seemed like Hotch was interested, but it was of course already a stretch that he committed to coaching the soccer team, taking an assistant role (that Rossi had started sharing as well) so that he didn't have to be counted on when he couldn't make a game.

Annette overheard the conversation between Amelia and Jack and looked to Penelope as the adults followed the children's' lead through to the monkeys. "Isn't that cute? I think Jack has a girlfriend on his hands, better get prepared."

Penelope smiled fondly at the sight of Amelia shyly shadowing Jack as he and Kevin busily talked about the sushi Jack tried today. Sweeter than anything, Jack kept trying to get Amelia involved in the conversation, competing on who could spell what sushi related words.

"He's a little Romeo." Penelope laughed when she noticed the look on Kevin's face as Amelia quickly grabbed Jack's hand only to let go when she was caught. "This zoo is oddly romantic isn't it?"

Annette laughed, "What do you mean?"

Penelope described the situation with Aaron and how the little Romeo-Jack helped her and his father move beyond their big fight. While eating ice cream Jack had asked them to please be more considerate of each other in the future. It was baffling how sweet and sometimes grown up he could be. Annette was entirely touched at both stories and caught the little glimmer of passion in the glances shared between Hotch and Garcia. "So do you need tonight to make up?" She nudged her arm playfully.

Pen unsuccessfully hid a guilty smile but didn't have to respond as Hotch broke into the conversation, having discussed much the same with Joe. "Pen, date tonight? Joe offered for Jack to stay over if that is ok with you Annette."

Annette smiled knowingly at them. "Of course, I'm sure you two could use the fun." She wiggled her eyebrows which elicited a tiny laugh from Kevin.

"Mommy, you look funny." Kevin never saw his mother make that facial expression before.

"Adults sometimes do. Let's hurry up and see the penguins one last time so we can follow Agent Hotchner and Ms. Garcia home and get Jack some pajamas!"

All three kids jumped excited for Jack's sleepover, Kevin was the most excited, since he had been grounded for a week until today for cutting all the hair off one Amelia's Barbies to get back at her for telling his mother he wasn't doing his homework. "Is Ms. Garcia Jack's new mom? Like how James got a new mom?"

Oh, those questions you can never quite answer. Hotch stepped in. "Maybe someday we will convince her to want the job. Tell you guys what, how about Jack takes his new DVDs she bought him, I think the newest Ice Age is in there."

That satisfied them all and made Penelope unbelievably happy as the two families finished up their visit to the zoo, Amelia shyly following behind Jack and occasionally holding his offered hand when an animal would frighten her. It was unbelievably adorable.

-Criminal Minds—

"Oh God Pen, stop or I'll end up having to pull over and do you on the interstate." Hotch was moaning, what else can be expected when your girlfriend is rubbing you up as you drive, whispering dirty suggestions into your ear and you just so badly need release? Thank God Jack went in Kevin's car.

"You realize that's really not a threat right?" She was getting a massive power trip watching Hotch fight the urge to just jump across the console to her, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Then she got a nice little surprise. He pulled her hand away but ran his along the inside of her thigh under her dress causing her to freeze once he got to the promise land. "Oh god." She moaned as he slid aside her panties and began to stroke.

"_This_ is a safe activity when I am driving." Aaron made his point, loving the desperate sounds she began to make and the wet flooding onto his fingers. "And one I am sure you enjoy."

She just nodded. Oh man did she enjoy this. She would have reached back over and undid his pants if she could pry her nails out of their grasp on the fabric. He was far too good at everything, especially getting her off.

"Lean your seat back." He waited her for to comply, thankful that he opted for front seat tinted windows when he bought the SUV a year ago. "You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Her cheeks were flushed and she glowed as his thumb traced crazy eights around her clit and two fingers delved deep within her.

"Where the hell did you learn this? They teach a class at Harvard or something?" She was panting when at a red light he stopped to feel up her breasts and deeply kiss her, lightly pinching her nipples before continuing back to driving. She was squirming, muttering how she hated him for teasing her as he purposely avoided making her come for as long as possible. He was master of her body and they only had sex four times so far.

"No. I just have an eye for detail. Ready to come sweat heart?" His mind was blown as she nodded in a desperate whimper, sure his leather seats would permanently be damaged from her nails digging in. That probably made this all the hotter. He decided mercy was in order and curled his fingers as he flicked his thumb over the sensitive tip making her come immediately.

It took her a full minute to gather her breath again. "Jesus Christ." Pant. Pant. "Please let me do that to you."

He had to cover himself to keep her out. If she made contact he was sure they would get in an accident from the distraction. Besides, as much fun as this could be at other times, he didn't want to feel that until he was inside her again. "You can repay me tonight. Though frankly, watching that and remembering is probably going to keep me hard all day."

She had no words. She laid there for a few more minutes wishing Annette and Joe's car wasn't following them or otherwise she would demand he do her in some parking lot. So she just sighed and turned her seat upright, letting Aaron take her hand and kiss it gently, sweetly.

"I'm so lucky. I really can't wait for this date, you know that?" He put her hand back onto the console with his, letting them both relax for the rest of the drive.

"You're too sweet and I am super excited. I didn't expect a date tonight." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Even though they just did what they did she was looking forward to quality time with him before they really have a romp. "What _are_ we going to be doing on this date? Besides the obvious afterwards." Penelope asked him, trying to get her mind off how his rubbing his thumb on her palm made her heart melt over and over again. It's like he knew just how to get to her in every way.

"It's a surprise, but I will have to ask you to not hack into my iPhone to keep it that way."

She feigned insult. "What? Me? Hack into something? No way."

He chuckled. "I'm serious, it's going to be hard to surprise you or be spontaneous if you always are able to find out what I have prepared."

She snorted. "Aaron, you are never spontaneous. You have a schedule for your ties, no one really notices because the rotation makes everything fall on an odd week and day, but still."

"One, I am impressed you saw that. Two, order is the parent of spontaneity. I have lots of things planned for us that I can implement with little notice."

She laughed, that was actually incredibly endearing. "Just tell me what I have to wear."

"Don't worry, Emily is dressing you for the night." He pulled her hand to kiss it as they pulled up to his place. "Let me just get Jack a quick bag packed and see him off and I'll swing you home so she can meet you there. Ok?"

She nodded as they pulled up, rolling down her window so she could speak to Annette as they waited for the men to finish up inside. "Thank you for taking Jack tonight. I love him but—"

She held up a hand. "But it can be hard to be intimate when you are worried about waking the little ones. I get it, trust me."

Penelope giggled. "I've just never dated anyone with children before. Its kinda nerve raking, as much as I love the little guy."

Annette reached into the window to put a hand on Penelope's shoulder. "Trust me, you're a natural at this. If I hadn't known better I would have sworn you were his natural mother. And you and Aaron are simply great together. I know it's a new relationship but it's like—"

"Like we have known each other for years? Yeah, well he's been my boss forever." She nervously scratched her arm, aware that people tend to judge such things.

"Oh honey, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Jack told me all about you before. You handle all the tech stuff right? It's not like you are some girl being taken advantage of or you are doing that to him. Who gives a shit otherwise?"

"Shit. Shit. Mommy said shit!" Kevin began to taunt from the backseat. Penelope nearly peed her pants wanting to laugh at the other woman once again say shit, but under her breath this time before yelling to her son to not repeat her.

"No one's perfect Pen." She shrugged as Jack, Joe and Aaron exited the building and walked to the cars. "But you are off to a great start."

She smiled as she watched Aaron kiss Jack goodbye. "Thank you, and I'll be sure we return the favor soon."

-Criminal Minds-

When she got back to her place Emily was waiting outside the door with a garment bag in hand. Garcia rolled her eyes "Is this really necessary?"

Emily nodded. "Yes. And I'm not allowed to show you what you are wearing until the last minute. I'm not going to argue with Hotch."

"This is definitely the down side to dating your boss." Penelope joked as she let them inside.

"So you guys made up. Thank God because I was about to have to get Rossi and Morgan help me tie you down and knock sense into you."

"Kinky?" They both took a second and broke into laughter.

"Alright, since I'm your ladies maid for the day you might as well change into a robe. And wear something sexy underneath! Any chance you have a garter belt?"

Penelope nodded and extracted three selections from her drawer. Emily quirked an eyebrow but pointed to the lacy black and red one, it will come in handy. Emily handed her a bottle of heavenly scented lotion. "Here, it has pheromones in it. Rub it all over and get your butt out here, I only have an hour."

Penelope did as she was told, a little more than excited that she was having a real date with Aaron tonight. She was just a tad more than anxious though, she was craving him, needing him and after their mini-session in the car she still wasn't satisfied, only left wanting to please him too. But she could deal with the anticipation of uniting with him again, especially as she wondered how he would react to the lacy garter belt attached to the matching bustier, thigh high stockings with a line down the back and string bikini bottoms of which Emily gave her approval, saying it was far more appropriate than she had imagined they could pull off with such short notice.

She sat down in the chair Emily had brought into her room, facing her dresser mirror. She realized Emily must have brought a whole bag full of beauty products and suddenly she felt very intimated. Where the hell was Hotch taking her tonight? He really was full of surprises, the fact that he can do something so unexpected being one of them. She thought for sure it would be a dinner and great conversation followed by lots of sex, sex, sex. She wasn't entirely sure how to wrap her mind around Hotch in a situation where she would need the petticoat Emily just told her to put on.

"Stop fidgeting. You will like this, I promise." Emily straightened Pen's head as she began to brush her hair out.

Profilers, always picking up on inner turmoil. "So you know what he has in store then? That seems a little unfair."

"I know the general idea, and only because he needed me to get you ready. I was even forbidden from telling Rossi or anyone else all the details." She shrugged, Hotch damn well knew she would end up blabbing anyhow. He just didn't want her to do it while Penelope could potentially monitor their communication. He was adamant on making this a true surprise. And she felt bad, he seemed excited but unsure on the choice of activity, but she did think they would both love it.

She could see her friend getting nervous as she began separating Pen's hair and elegantly twisting locks here and there. The girl needed to relax. "So, how is Hotch in bed?"

"You are going to give me a heart attack, you know that right?"

"Oh knock it off. I know you enjoy it with him, that much is obvious. I mean, is he like tender? Or aggressive? Or hung or what?"

"Uh, all three? He knows what he wants, that's for sure. But he also makes sure that what he wants is to see to my needs. It's incredible to be honest. I never had three orgasms in one session before." Penelope had begun to apply her light pink lipstick and liner as Emily had instructed, loving the look on Emily's face as she continued on with her hair. "So… Rossi..."

"Not tonight." Emily deadpanned before grabbing her curling iron that was heating on the dresser.

"Uh, Em? This hair do is looking awfully elaborate. How do you even know how to do all this?"

"A life time of the Ambassador and CIA my dear, it makes us all stylists out of necessity."

Penelope nodded. It makes sense why Hotch sent her, the ever elegant Emily Prentiss to dress her. "So is this my boyfriend's way of saying I need a makeover?"

Emily laughed a big ol' belly laugh. "Oh God no. It's just that this is very specific tonight and your usual style wouldn't quite do the trick. Neither would mine, it's something you will just have to wait and see. But come on Pen, he loves you for you, and it's great to hear the boyfriend title."

Garcia agreed. A title of any sort is always exciting, and it's even better she gets to make her claim on him. She would wallop any woman within thirty yards for just checking him out. "Is it crazy that I am just totally in love with him? So soon?"

Emily couldn't stop smiling as she shook her head, pining a few of the curls in place. "Nope, crazy would be if you didn't just fucking realize it already. There, how do you like this?" She held a mirror behind Garcia so she could see the back of the hair as well.

It was so intricate, like something you would expect from another time period, from the aristocracy of the early century or something.

Emily had her stand. "Close your eyes. Hotch will be here in five minutes and it's going to take time to get you into the dress."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" Oh Jesus, she was going to hate it wasn't she?

"Just trust me ok? I really, really need to keep the surprise until Hotch gets here."

She grumbled a few choice words but did as she was told and closed her eyes, a few seconds later lifting her arms as instructed and feeling the dress settle around her.

Emily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the expressions on Garcia's face as she had to pull on the lace of the corset back taught. For sure, Garcia never had a date like this. Only Hotch would think of it but she was sure that it would be a hit of a date. What woman wouldn't love a night of style, mystery and intrigue, and the company of the man they love in something sort of out of his element?

"I sincerely doubt that Hotch will be able to keep his hands off you in this dress. Hope you are prepared for a good ol' roll in the hay."

"You have no fucking idea how ready I am for that. Wow, that came off so much more… eager than I planned."

"It's good to have that addiction every once in a while. Don't you think?" She came off as something close to rueful.

"Emily. Something is going on with you. You _will_ tell me at some point right? Before I have to get desperate and search through every record you have ever created?"

"Keep your eyes closed." Emily demanded as she pulled Pen into a big hug. "I promise. It's just not the right time yet, ok?"

"Alright. But don't keep me waiting too long." Garcia winced as one of the pins in her dress poked her; thankfully Emily noticed and removed it right away. "Hey, how did you get this dress for me on such short notice?"

Emily paused unsure if she could answer that and not give stuff away. She settles on "Hotch has had this plan for a while." and truly he had.

_While Garcia continued to sleep off some of the drugs Carver had pumped into her system in the hospital in Dallas, Emily pulled him down for a walk and a talk to the cafeteria to pick something out for breakfast. She could see that Hotch was upset with everything, a little lost, unsure of himself. She didn't want to come across as coddling him though. One thing Aaron Hotchner does not take is coddling. So when conversation turned to Penelope and he started to clam up she decided to take an alternative route. "So when are you going to just take her on a date already?" _

_Hotch paused midsentence as he had been discussing her doctor's orders and considered. "You know about Valentine's right?" when she nodded he continued. "I don't know. I want to do something special. And I definitely want to do something on Saturday."_

"_Why Saturday?" He said it like it was some big, special day._

_He chuckled. "When we were chasing after Pen as a hacker we found her hacker identity made up an alternative birthday. She actually celebrated that one back then. I figured I would celebrate it this year for her." He shrugged, that probably came across as lame._

_She uncharacteristically punched him in the arm. "You __are__ a softie under there somewhere… I guess only for Garcia. Anyhow, I'll help."_

_He had thought about this for a few months really, ever since one random night he had gone back over her old case files. She was always so kooky. He thought it funny that she actually celebrated her fake birthday and thought it would be a great time to do something for her. But even back then, the denial age,s he had wanted that to be just him and her and he couldn't figure out how to do that without raising suspicions. That wasn't a problem anymore. _

"_I did have this one idea I know she would really like. I know the guy who runs it, he's retired BAU. I bet I could get us in."_

_Emily was relieved, seeing a little light draw up on Hotch's face as he thought of a date for Penelope and then described the nature of it. It was so—Hotch, yet not. If Garcia could see the light it was given in, she would have a real blast. _

_She agreed on the spot that she would call the costume designer for Pen's plays and get everything in order on that side of things._

"You alive there Em?" Garcia asked after the room was silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah. Just thinking how much you will love this. But I'm sorry, you have to wear a blindfold until you get to where you need to go."

"What!" she complained. "This is just ridiculous!"

"Hey sweetheart." Hotch called from the living room, having let himself in when he found the door unlocked. Penelope must feel safe when Emily is around.

"Don't you sweetheart me. What is this about staying blindfolded?" She knew she should be grateful he is going through so much trouble but she was a little more than terrified of what she was getting into. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, she did. She just wondered if she wasn't getting over her head. She was wearing a friggen petticoat for heaven's sake!

He walked over to her, sparing a conspiratorial grin at Emily as she tied the red silk blindfold over Garcia's eyes. Calmly he put his arms around her. "Damn, you smell great. And you will see why I want you surprised. Trust me ok?"

She just nodded. "And by the way Pen, I brought you flowers. You will see them when we get back."

And with that they left to the car, leaving a silently giggling Emily in their wake, already making a call before they closed the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: So, this chapter is almost entirely unlike the rest of the story, just to mix it up. Bonus points to anyone who catches the reference to a romantic pair from another series.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet." They had been driving for what she assumed was about a half hour judging by how many songs had passed on the stereo. Hotch hadn't engaged her in much conversation yet, other than to say he was glad he didn't have to hire a babysitter since one wouldn't keep Jack out all night and that he was thankful they made up in time for this. She asked why today seemed so important but he narrated that he was zipping his lips. Yes, she was still blindfolded.<p>

"I am going to kill Emily." He grunted out, but of course she couldn't see the desperate smile on his face.

Emily had done so much today! "Why?"

Hotch patted her arm to calm her worry. "Because I am two seconds away from ripping that dress off you and doing you in the back seat all night."

Even in her blindfold she knew the corners of her mouth were rising in mischief. "I'd be ok with that."

Aaron chuckled, running his hand down her arm to retake her hand. She was really driving him wild and she had no idea why. "Me too, but I have had this in mind for a long time."

They drove for another fifteen minutes or so and here or there she could feel Hotch raise her hand to kiss it. Every time he did it sent shots of energy directly to her heart, almost constricting her breathing. She loved how he could be tender and gentle, caring and protective yet still set her on fire. "Aaron, please don't ever stop holding my hand like this."

He chuckled and promised as much as they pulled up to their destination. He went around to her door, still not letting her pull off the blindfold. She was so nervous and excited to see what he had planned. Hotch knew her better than she realized, he had even put on one of her favorite mixed soundtracks from various Disney movies.

He led her down a small path and watched her as she could barely contain her excitement, her exposed chest heaving in anticipation. "God, you are just so sexy." He said it like he was worshipping her, but he had to command his body to behave. "Anyhow, it's your fake birthday, so surprise!"

He untied her blindfold to reveal a large home in front of them. It had to be twice the size of Rossi's and had this older charm to it, something Victorian, perhaps even older? She wasn't quite making sense of all the men clad oddly that were walking into the purely gas and candle lit house.

She turned to Hotch, curiously. "What is this?" That was when she got her first good look at him in an odd get up. She was still so set in her wonder and anticipation she couldn't quite put her finger on the familiar costume.

Aaron chuckled in satisfaction that for once Penelope Garcia couldn't work her mind at lightning speed like she types on her various computers. "It's a steam punk murder mystery. We have assigned roles. You are a gentlewoman coming to me, the best detective around, because you want to find who killed your brother Carlisle who you were helping build a steam powered time machine. I promise, solving fake murders is much more fun than in real life."

It took her a whole thirty seconds to get over her stunned expression before she burst out laughing. This sounded like _tons _of fun. "How on earth did you figure out I would like steam punk?"

He shrugged, proud that he got this one right. "Profiler?"

She chuckled, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek. She took in his top hat and wool overcoat and laughed aloud. "You_ would _be the damn Sherlock Holmes equivalent. And damn," That was when she looked down at herself and realized what she was wearing. Her dress was a deep ruby satin with thick black lace trim. It was bustled in the back and a little on the side and had flouncy sleeves which only served to highlight her bustier supported breasts. She had a fleeting moment wondering how woman could wear such heavy and constricting clothing all the time but it was certainly glamorous and not terribly revealing either. That perfect mix of revealing just enough to leave some to the imagination. "I can see why you want to rip this off of me."

Aaron took her hand and kissed it yet again, begging her. "Please, don't remind me."

He led her to the entrance where she was introduced to the host of the dinner and mystery, Lord Charles Bromwell (retired SSA William Galvin). He too kissed her hand in pure gentlemanly fashion before taking her arm in his and escorting her inside with Aaron following closely.

"Are you familiar with these things my dear?" He allowed himself to break character only with a noob.

"With this particular genre, yes. However I do act in my own time, occasionally LARP." She smiled when he seemed satisfied with that and looked to Hotch. "Have you ever done this before?"

He shook his head. "No. I figured you would teach me, keep me in character."

She nodded and allowed Sir Bromwell to seat her on an incredibly well stuffed sofa, Hotch taking post behind her against the wall as appropriate when other ladies were to be seated. After a few moments of taking in everyone's garb she got a feeling that tonight was really going to be interesting when it comes to her and Hotch. There were pre-established roles here, as if the house ran these nights consistently. She decided it was time to get information on her role and the night in general from her hostess, Lady Bromwell (Galvin's real wife).

"Lady Bromwell," she started, noting the pleased expression in the other woman for staying in character and Hotch as he took notice to overhear the conversation.

"Yes, Lady Cybil Cheshire I presume?"

Ah, good. She has a name. "Please, just Lady Cybil. Might I ask how long your family has been established in these parts?" She was loving this already, reading between lines, keeping in character, finding little mysteries.

Lady Bromwell was more than obliging in her answer, terribly impressed with the younger woman on both her manners and her dress. "Why my husband's family has been housed at Cambray for near two centuries, however it is of late that we ourselves took over. Just eight years or so since, since the way of course."

Wow, they have been doing this for eight years? Since Galvin retired? No wonder why it seems the room has its own feel. "My, that is a wonderful story. I am thankful to be among your guests this evening."

"As am I." A blonde man not much older than herself took the seat beside her. "Our hostess is quite wonderful to have invited us tonight, is she not? When the famed Mr. Branson makes his first appearance in our society? I do believe you rather took a taking to his likeness when we were last in London for the season, did you not my dear sister?" He teased and implored her to understand his role in this. She got it, this was her brother Carlisle.

Not only was this a murder mystery but it was a real, ongoing club of sorts. She looked to her brother for the night. "Would you be a dear brother and show me to the room? I have made few introductions thus far."

He nodded, understanding she was a new comer, he loved nights like this. Whenever someone close to Galvin finally decided to try out a night he would create a special role, make more of a mystery than the typical nights of social backstabbing and romantic manipulation. These nights always helped push plot lines along, rev up the drama and he was only thankful to be the victim this time. He could always come back as yet another character; this was his third so far.

His girlfriend had brought him to this a few years ago and he was anything other than excited but he actually got into it, more into it than he was into her apparently. He stood and folded her arm around his to do his duty and make introductions.

Hotch watched as Penelope glowed in meeting the room, aware that he had to slink back to the wall and adhere to his role as the mysterious Mr. Branson. When he had called up Galvin about this the other man specifically asked him if he should add a romantic component to the budding relationship of Branson and Lady Cybil. At the time they weren't an official anything but he had decided if it helped make the night fun, then yes, definitely. So, he knew they would eventually be paired together for a considerable amount of time throughout the night.

Penelope met all sorts of characters tonight. There was Lord and Lady Chatham who were apparently well acquainted with her parents just before her birth. Lady Chatham offered her condolences to the brother and sister on the loss of their father. She pulled Cybil aside in confidence as the men talked politics. "Tell me my dear if this is too bold. But I must say it is fortunate you have a man in your family considering the entail. Our own family is unfortunately wretched with my husband's ill health and four daughters, yet to be married. Perhaps your brother might take a liking to them?"

Penelope had to internally laugh her butt off. This was so much more authentic to the time period than many steam punk things she had ever seen. Other than the time machine she understands she and her brother have been working on, nothing else seems quite so eccentric, other than the people who habitually come here and play out their mix of a wild west/Victorian fantasy. She had to admit, you could plop this place down in either the English country side or the Wild West of the US and it could be taken as fact without much of a stretch. These people were good. Period.

"I do believe I could convince my brother to take and eye to your eldest, Lady Catherine, correct?" She had met the four daughters of the Chathams earlier, wondering if they were in fact their real daughters. And her 'brother' seemed to be giving Catherine the eye already… whether that was in character or real life she couldn't be sure.

"Mama, please tell me you are not plotting my future with Lady Cybil." Catherine interrupted, aware she had a role of her own tonight. "I will entertain whatever offers, of course. But for now I would like time with my friend."

The two walked off toward the piano in the drawing room, taking post in front of it as they watched the room. Catherine turned to Cybil. "Now, I hear you are rather fond of Mr. Branson?"

"I've heard of his successful exploits of course." She got that she was supposed to be attracted to Hotch's character, not a far stretch but she had to play the demure lady, even if she gathered that her character had a reputation of being a near radical in many respects, being in the sciences with her brother one of them.

One of her favorite introductions of the night was to the eldest woman there, the dowager duchess of Cambray. When Carlisle informed her of his 'tinkering' she seemed interested though uncomfortable, as a woman would be expected when the gentry begin to delve into the lesser forms of societal contribution… she said as much. But her reaction to Cybil's assisting her brother was priceless: "A woman? In the sciences? My heavens it's as if you have no regard for impropriety."

She had to employ use of her fan to hide a smile at that and make a polite excuse to see the others of the room.

Catherine turned to her, a smirk on her face. "He is handsome I hear, dark hair and a stern expression. But if you have no claim on interest there I do believe my youngest—"

Lady Cybil cut her off. "You are so cruel, you realize. Taunting me so. Yes, I do have a claim there, if I may take it."

Catherine chuckled behind her fan. "Then may I suggest we persuade our hostess to seat you near him? You know how loud large parties such as ours may get."

Looking around at the eighteen people in the room, she agreed. It would be difficult to see Hotch at all if she were not seated near him. Catherine pulled them to the hostess and in an underhanded and skilled fashion set it all up, the hostess more than obliging and turning to her husband to instruct him that he must make the introduction.

Hotch watched all this with fascination. His character was a brooding man, not much for the social scene yet engaging the men in conversation. But he laughed inside just out of glee with how Penelope worked her character around the room, sparing glances at him here or there and trying to not let others catch them. His heart was thudding for his character, aware they were soon to meet as the host pulled them over.

He took her hand, kissing it much the same as she loves in their normal life. She hid her flattered smile but not her blush before dinner was called by the servants. So, he escorted her, noticing the little murmur throughout the room by the other ladies all sharing encouraging and conspiratorial looks with the beautiful and elegant lady Cybil.

In this society they were not equals as far as anyone knew. His character routinely underplayed his identity as an earl in favor of being the simple genius detective. He was a single man and his main motivation was to protect himself from gaining a wife who cares too much of these things but rather to find one with a passion unknown to most women of society. But even in character he could spot Cybil's dislike of the usual social order. Her reputation as somewhat of a radical precedes her.

Dinner was actually incredibly delicious. He hadn't expected so many courses and Penelope almost broke character in her praise of such a meal. Under the table she began to rub his thigh to show that appreciation but withdrew once he looked to her, aware this was both her and him as well as their characters engaging in a little impropriety.

After dinner conversation for the men turned into discussion over the time machine which Lord Cheshire, Cybil's brother, was building. Several of the men discussed its use as a tool for speculation. Perhaps an American would buy the patent or the crown would purchase and build one to help alter the course of politics to the advantage of the nation.

There was considerable interest in the contraption even as they rejoined the women preparing to be regaled by their singing and performing on the piano forte. Just a spare thought was passed in Hotch's mind wondering when they would get to the murder and just then they noticed that Carlisle was sleeping in his chair.

Penelope noticed as well and nudged him in character, asking him to pay attention to Catherine and let out a scream that seemed so utterly authentic to Hotch he almost worried if this were real. But Penelope would have instantly broken character had that been the case.

She stood with her hands covering her mouth in shock and looked on as the men nearby checked the man over for signs of life. She shifted her gaze, internally exceptionally excited that she would be spending so much time with Hotch now, to Mr. Branson. "Please," she implored as she ran up to him. "Help me find who did this."

He took her hand once more in a kiss and vowed he would do just that. At once he ordered a stop to the servants, instructing that they must come into the drawing room for interrogation. In this social order, one would have to vet the servants first in order to retain cooperation with the elites.

Their host and hostess offered whatever resources were necessary and agreed that no one should leave until this was solved.

Inside, Pen's stomach was doing flips. Had she and Hotch not been together already she was sure this would have pushed her over the edge. Watching him give Holmesian assessments of the crime scene he declared that her brother was killed by poison. Looking to her and then the hostess he suggested everyone settle into various rooms for the remainder of the evening so that they could focus best of the case.

Some of the woman retreated to another drawing room, some men decided it was time to check out the Lord's library and others floated about the large house- everyone staying in their true character, trying to gain wives and husbands, erase debts, manipulate fortunes.

That left just Branson and Lady Cybil. After some time trying to drop in on some of the conversations of the room, Branson turned to her. "Would you accompany me to the garages my lady?"

She remarked on how inappropriate and instantly agreed. Within the garages the device itself stood. It was as large as a small car, open on all sides other than a rail which surrounded the two seat bench inside. One could clearly see the steam engine of the time machine.

On an index card that Hotch received with instructions for the night it included an understanding that if he pulled on the levers to act as if he was truly using the machine that the characters inside would get the signal and were all instructed (other than Penelope's character) to reenact their earlier activities as is. This would be a first for the club and so he assumed it would be a little exciting for everyone. He was also made aware that his actions and Pen's were carefully watched so that understudies of sorts were picked from the servant staff to dress and act as them. This, would be fun he was sure.

"Lady Cybil. Do you possess instruction of this device?"

Penelope chuckled. Hotch was getting so into this. Despite all the other fun she was having (and this was the best fake birthday ever), watching Hotch for the last hour as he tried to figure out who killed her pretend brother with her had simply been a hot mess of excitement.

"I fear my answer might betray me sir."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow. "And how is that my dear lady?" He moved closer to her as she perched on the bench seat with her feet dangling off the side of the device, at just the right height where he could stand between her legs if she let him.

Her wicked smirk brightened perceptively as Hotch stalked towards her. "I am perhaps less gentile than I should admit in polite company." She looked away in feigned modesty, aware she was teasing both Hotch and Branson.

He pressed himself against her closed knees. "So you do have considerable knowledge of the device I see. Tell me, have you often operated it?"

She was about to burst into laughter in Hotch's mastery of double talk here, but she was also almost entirely consumed by the warming sensation between her legs at the heat in Branson/Hotch's eyes and the feel of his hands slowly lifting under the edge of her dress, now sliding just half way up her calves. "I could always use more practice."

He had no chance to even lift her dress as his body propelled itself between her now open (yet clad, darn it all) legs and passionately swept her into a kiss. Her arms reached around his neck to secure him to her but loose enough to allow Hotch to skirt his kisses down her jaw and over her neck, lowering to her décolletage and now across the bust line of her dress.

She felt her knees weaken and her torso fall back on the seat as Hotch climbed atop her form, his hands desperately trying to gather up the cumbersome bulk of her skirt to make contact with her skin. This was frustrating, she was sure. Her dress was so large that layers were ending up snagging on some of the levers of the fake time machine and just when Hotch finally got to feel the silk of her stockings and reach up for more kisses the fabric pulled in such a way that suddenly a bunch of futuristic lights began to go off around them.

"Crap!" Hotch muttered out of character before resigning and straightening the lady up. "My dear, I do believe we have proved your brother's experiment a success."

She had to shake the lust out of her head as she sat back up. "Whatever do you mean Mr. Branson?"

"Does this counter here not read we are currently at the time of an hour and a half ago?" He looked to her, not in mockery but rather asking for her expertise as a strange and intelligent woman of her time. He could feel his character falling in love with the woman even as he loved her in real life. It was phenomenal to see her so set in this state, the intrigue and thrill of a mystery to solve when no one was really being hurt. Her sensitive spirit always seemed crushed at work, but here she could enjoy that sense mystery without guilt.

She played along and attested to the fact before looking to Mr. Branson. "Could it be we may stop my brother's murder?" Her tone carried such hope.

It broke his heart, even in this simulation she wanted to spare everyone from hurt. "I am afraid not my dear, I am sorry. We cannot alter the past, as your brother informed me earlier this evening. But we may observe as from outside. Would you come then? Face your brother's murderer with me? I warn you, you must be brave to do so."

She took his offered hand and accepted the help off the machine. "While I mourn my brother's death, it is true. I cannot ever be accused as a delicate variety of female. Please, help me find who did this. If not for me, then for my poor mother."

Branson swiped a stray lock of her incredibly ornate hairdo. "My dear, all I do is for you from here on out." He winced inside, wishing he had said that when not in character because in all honesty he meant it for their real life. So, he settled on giving her a chaste kiss to hopefully back the message up.

She got it, and it filled her chest with more air than she thought she could hold. He was _devoted_ to her. She had to swipe a stray happy tear from her eye as they walked back into the house.

It was almost midnight, so he was aware that the crime would most likely be solved within the next several minutes. He ushered her behind a large sofa, trying to determine if he may interact with the characters or not and finally decided that he would tell Cybil loudly that the others cannot see or hear them, but rather are much like characters on the stage.

Everyone got the message and went about their business as they had done earlier in the night. Not one person there was anything less than having fun with this. It made them have to be more aware of how they interact with their counterparts throughout the night.

Cybil looked to Branson. "Is that how I look from behind?" she asked, pointing to a blonde woman she hadn't seen earlier in a dress fairly similar to her own.

Hotch nodded, pleased that she picked up on the fact that they were being played by others. "Yes, disconcerting is it not? I myself never realized I seem to walk with an unsteady gait when intoxicated."

Cybil laughed and joined Branson as they stood and individually circled the room, listening in on conversation and reaching into people's pockets to see if they held any vials of poison. They would have gone through the servants as well but Branson had already determined that the only motive for murdering Carlisle was for his machine that only four of the six men present were aware was housed on these very grounds.

One by one all the men seemed clear so the duo met up again to discuss. "Have you come across anything my dear?"

"Not in so many words. However, I did overhear one of the four Chatham sisters speaking of 'particular motivations' for trying to snag my brother. I gather there might have been some disagreement between her father and my brother."

Branson nodded. "Yes. A political argument turned rather heated earlier in the evening. Your brother was trying to explain why his machine could not be used to alter the last elections and her father seemed enraged he would not try. He lost a great deal of money as a result of them I have been led to believe."

Together they had the epiphany. "Catherine." They declared before going to Catherine and Pen's stand in by the piano once again. They watched as Catherine walked with Cybil towards her brother's direction and seated themselves by him. He wasn't paying much attention to Catherine; rather he was favoring one of the other young ladies which coolly enraged Lady Catherine. When his coffee came, she slipped a little of the poison in his drink and down he went.

"My lord!" Cybil cried and pressed herself into Branson's chest. "Please, I can see no more."

Branson stroked her back. "Of course my dear." He led the way back to the time machine and seated them inside. "Dear, can you return us?"

She smirked at the technical magic she still had to perform even when in character and poof! They returned to the present. Before allowing her out of the machine he dropped to a knee. "My dear, I must be truthful with you."

"In what way have you not?" More surprises in character? Hotch was so good at this.

"Well, you see. My real name is Lord Carrington, Earl."

She gasped. "The famed dejected earl? I suppose one should not be surprised. However, why so serious is this matter to have you looking with such regret?"

Wow, she was a master at improv. "One must be truthful with the woman he intends to marry."

Her heart was thudding hard within her chest. She knew this was all part of the night, part of their characters created roles but she just could not help herself from wondering if Hotch would ever say such words to her.

"If this is a proposal, I most resoundingly accept."

He swung her in the air and gave her a loving kiss, hoping that when the day comes he can match that romanticism Penelope deserves from such a moment.

He offered her his arm yet again as he led her inside and into the main drawing room. "Lord Bromwell. I must request all return to this room at once."

Lord and Lady Bromwell ordered it so and soon everyone returned; the ladies all seated other than Cybil who stood by the handsome Mr. Branson. Catherine winked at her in conspiracy but Cybil was nothing civil to her anymore.

Branson paced back and forth for the room. "With the assistance of the lovely Lady Cybil whom I now have the pleasure to announce as my betrothed, I have determined that the culprit is none other than Lady Catherine Chatham."

The room filled with gasps and the lady fainted at having been found out. Hovering over his daughter Lord Chatham vehemently protested. But Branson would have none of that. "I am of course not done sir. Now sit." He coolly demanded. "Do you not deny it is your influence for her to have done so?"

The lord in question rose yet again. "I most certainly do deny such a thing. No one in my family is capable—"

Branson switched his gaze and held a hand for the lord to be silent. "You are right of course. It was not you. Lady Chatham had more to gain. She was always pushing her daughter onto the deceased, perhaps in an attempt to woo him to your way? I see it all now. He would not have her and you were desperate for him to use his machine to try to change the election. And I am sure of this, because the loser of said election was none other than her very own cousin!"

The room yet again was filled in gasps and then silence. And reluctantly, Lady Chatham admitted her guilt after the urging of the friendly solicitor, her other cousin present.

The room erupted into applause and bravos to the couple so capable of solving the crime. Little by little everyone left, Hotch and Penelope escorted to their car by Galvin who finally broke character besides the modern contraption.

"Penelope, Aaron. It's truly been a pleasure. I do not think I have seen such a quick resolution to our mystery, most go for a few weeks here. I should have known to write something more challenging for the talented agents of the BAU." He kissed Pen's hand and let Aaron load her into the car before walking around to the driver's side with him. "Aaron, may I have a moment?"

Aaron nodded and walked with him about ten feet from the car. "Here, take this key. It goes to the small cottage at the end of the drive." The drive was a half mile long, this estate was gigantic. "My wife always has it prepared for guests. I believe you could use a more local destination for your… activities tonight."

Hotch quirked an eyebrow, wondering if they were really that transparent. But smiled and gratefully accepted. He had been thinking much the same, at first thinking he would have to find a local hotel. But this was a wonderful solution.

Being alone in a cottage meant they could be as loud and active as they wished for their reunion.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I am glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the continuation.

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>When they pulled up to the cottage Penelope looked at Aaron a little confused. He caught the look and pulled her in for a quick kiss over the console. "It seems everyone is emotionally invested in our relationship. Galvin is giving us use of the cottage for the night."<p>

"Really?" It was all she could think to say other than a million thank yours to the Galvins. There was just no way she was going to make it forty five more minutes on the drive home.

Hotch nodded and gave a cursory look out the windshield. "Stay in here for a few minutes alright? I'll make sure everything is all set and come get you."

"Wait!" she stopped him from reaching for his bag in the back seat.

"What?" he asked, worried by her tone.

"Can we call Jack before we go in? I want to make sure he is doing ok so I can relax once we are in there." It wasn't the first time she was hoping Jack was alright at his sleep over. Hotch had turned his phone off during the mystery night for obvious reasons and she wanted to just be sure, that's all.

He paused for a moment examining her. She was so much like, well a parent. He pulled out his phone and turned it on. "You really love him don't you?" he asked as he waited for Joe to pick up on the line. He caught her nod once the phone was answered.

He asked Jack how he was doing and Jack told him it was so much fun. He decided half way through to put him on speaker phone so that Penelope could overhear everything. Jack had that childlike excitement in his tone. "And we are staying up late and Amelia has the biggest collection of Legos! But daddy, why are you calling? Aren't you having fun on your date?"

Penelope smiled and moved closer to the phone. "We are having so much fun, Jack. Daddy made the night perfect."

"Hi Aunt Penny! Will you be with daddy when he picks me up tomorrow?"

"Sure will buddy. Maybe we can hang out together if I'm not too old to be fun."

"You're not old yet." He groaned. "Just when I go to Japan." Amazing what kids remember. "Could Henry come too? And Uncle Morgan and Aunt Emily?"

Hotch chuckled at the conversation. "Tell you what, I will see if Uncle Rossi will pack one of his great picnics." both his and Pen's mouths began to water. "But we gotta go ok? Go to sleep."

Jack agreed and wished them both goodnight, leaving a smile on Hotch's face he hadn't expected. Penelope really was a mother to him, she just didn't know it yet. "All ready for our night then?"

She nodded and he extracted his bag from the back seat and pushed into the small cottage. It was breathtakingly charming. There were two rooms, each with a stone fireplace. The living room held a comfy sofa and an arm chair, a table and a small kitchen prep area—a wood stove. Looking around it seemed there wasn't any electricity here at all. Oh, his poor Penelope. He wondered how she would fare without technology, but he could think of a few ways to distract her.

The one thing he did worry about was a bathroom, but looking inside he found it actually _did_ have running water which ran warm into the claw foot tub and a separate water closet. This place was perfect in his opinion after the night they had. But it was cold, so he set about lighting fires in each place before tucking away the items he brought with him and retrieving his girlfriend (he loved saying that) from the car.

"Is it as adorable as I am thinking it is?" She excitedly asked as they neared the front entrance, her question lost as Hotch picked her up bridal style to carry her through the door. She squealed before kissing him in reward for the effort.

"O. M. G. This place is just—so—wow!" She took in the quaint surroundings which also carried a strange sense of the elaborate and she understood why when Hotch lowered her feet to the floor. The furnishings were comfortable but plush, as plush as the sumptuous covers of the oversized bed she could spot through the open door.

He tipped her chin for a sweet kiss which quickly turned into something much more passionate as she locked her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair as she knows drives him crazy. He began to untie the laces of the bodice of her dress, making good work of it as he walked her back into the bedroom, her dress and lace black petticoat hitting the floor as soon as they stepped over the threshold. When they fell his eyes lit up as he took in the sexiest woman alive in his opinion, standing there for him clad in a bustier, garter belt and stockings with the most adorable and sparse panties he ever saw on her.

She could feel the heat from the fire and hear the crackles and pop as well as feel the heat in Aaron's gaze as he took in her Emily approved sexy apparel. She was sure this would be a night she wouldn't forget and was eager to get things going but she did spare one last moment to look at her surroundings, enjoying the light the fire gave off, assisted by a few oil lamps which dimly illuminated Hotch's face as he continued to take her in.

She smirked as his gaze lingered over the cleavage the bustier created. "You're drooling a little." She teased as she stalked towards him. "And wearing entirely too much clothing yourself."

He grinned and helped her as she removed his jacket, vest and shirt. She pulled his hands away as she slid hers beneath his undershirt, caressing his toned chest as she removed it. He was so firm, strong. So much of a man. A man who was currently drawing her face up to his fervently and tipping them back to the bed.

He kissed every inch of revealed skin he could find, working his tongue under the cups of the bustier and just hitting the edge of one of her nipples. He worked his hands over her thighs and bustier feeling the silk and lace and taking in every sight as she laid there staring up at him with lust in her eyes. She needed him so badly, she said as much and he jumped off the bed, gently tugging her standing as well.

Hotch turned her around, fumbling with clasps on the back of her bustier as she went to work unfastening the garters from her stockings. How anyone ever had sex back in this era is a mystery. It took far too long to free her of the heavy garment.

"I'm too eager tonight." He informed her as he slid the panties she was wearing over her stocking clad legs, then set to removing those as well. Pulling away he cupped her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "But before we do anything more I want you to know something."

She steeled herself for the possibility of bad news despite his tenderness and tone. "What would that be?"

"That I am without a doubt entirely in love with you." he hushed her response with his fingers, needing to reiterate it properly. "Penelope, I love you."

Her eyes were watering at the proclamation. She's heard it said a million times but never by a man she could feel the same for. This seemed like a majorly defining moment of her life. "I love you too." She managed through her happy tears and flung her arms around Aaron as they pulled in again for another, more passionate kiss. Until they could take waiting no more.

"Aaron, I need you, now. Please." She moaned as his fingers found her spot again. She was drenched and craving him.

He re-positioned them a little more fully onto the bed and crawled between her legs, kissing her all the while. She reached down and fumbled with the buttons of his trousers, pulling them down as far as she could with her hands, allowing him to leave the bed only finish the job.

She was excited for obvious reasons, but also because Aaron was now entirely naked and she would soon be feeling his skin on her skin as close as two people can get. And that closeness was with the man she loved, the man that loved her. Who wanted her, and was devoted.

He kissed down her décolletage and to her breasts, nipping at her hard points as he continued to flick his fingers over her clit. He loved foreplay and needed to get as much as he could before he lost all his focus. She knew that was exactly what he was doing and of course loved his work herself but uniting with him was taking long enough. "Aaron…" she teased, running her fingers through his hair and pulling lightly at the roots. "Lose a little of that control for me."

He grunted and pulled her legs down the bed until she was in the right position, his erection just at the precipice of impaling her. "God, I love you woman." He moaned it out as he ever so slowly entered her.

She actually had a mini-orgasm just from that alone, her body contorting and hips buckling. "Oh God, please more- Aaron!"

That's all he needed to hear. He set a smooth and steady rhythm which wasn't exactly slow but wasn't a jack rabbit by any means either. It was incredible to feel himself in her, her soft flesh enveloping him in every thrust, her body twisting and contorting in the pleasure she was receiving, her eyes staring back into his own.

Knowing they loved one another made this just so much better for both of them. Insecurities were gone. They had no need to hold back, no need to pretend to be anything other than exactly who they were. They were bare to one another emotionally and physically and for the first time in Aaron's life he was filled with no anxiety, no sense of duty, no fear of the unknown. There was just her, just this.

He laughed as her nails ran down his back tickling him and took in her little smirk at the action. "Evil, evil woman." He teased, tickling her back with running his lips all too lightly over her earlobe. It was both erotic and torture to her, she now needing to take a little control.

She pushed on his shoulders and flipped them over, relishing in the surprise on his face. Aaron was certainly used to being the aggressor in bed and almost protested before she leaned over him in such a way that he was distracted by her large breasts hanging tantalizing close to his face.

He buried himself between them, his hands rubbing her nipples and his hips thrusting up to meet hers as she ground herself in small circles around him. She was getting so close, she could feel him hitting new angles inside her and that one in particular which—she threw her head back as she yelled his name, for once not having to quiet herself.

She collapsed on top of him into more kisses and wasn't surprised to find him turning them over, he now on top and hooking her legs onto his shoulders. "You are so beautiful when you come, you know that?"

She blushed, knowing her pleasure seemed to make his own. "More, more." She urged on, seeing determination and satisfaction rising on his face. It was enough to make her build again, already almost there for her third round. "Jesus!" she began wiggling side to side, still sensitive from her first two times. Her squirming was only making it all the more enticing, watching that, the way she was responding, the way her walls were clamping around him. "Aaron!" she yelled yet again and the sound of her reciting his name in near worship pushed him over with her, now spilling his seed deep within his lover.

He rolled off her and pulled her to his chest as he stroked her hair, they each panting and petting one another.

"That was so good." She praised once she could speak again, rubbing her hands over his chest, down his thighs, purposely avoiding a certain area.

He grunted at the actions, getting turned on again. "God, you almost have me ready to go again." He tried to roll her over but she wasn't having that. She lowered herself down his body, kissing every inch of skin she could find. She parted his legs slightly with her hands, running them between his thighs as she kissed his pelvic bones getting ever so closer to his hardening member. "What are you doing?" he asked almost alarmed at how quickly his body was responding to her. He never remembered having such short recovery times before.

She looked up his body noting his eyes transfixed at her lips as she blew over the tip of his moistened nearly full erection. "Paying you back for what you did in the car of course." She teased before darting her tongue out to lick his tip and instantly taking him between her lips.

The feeling of her tongue still twisting around him in her warm mouth made his hips buck towards her. He almost worried for a second that he might have gone too far but when he was finally able to open his eyes and look down at her as she continued her work with a wicked smile perking around the corner of her eyes.

She was looking up at him, beyond aroused at this strong man being reduced to a puddle because of her, his legs weakening as she licked down his shaft and to his balls, back up taking him in her once again. "God!" He screamed. "Oh, dear god." He couldn't take anymore, he needed her so badly he shot up and began gathering her to him.

"No." She said sternly in amusement. "You aren't going to listen are you?" she asked as he kept running his hands over her, trying to flip them over.

"No." he admitted, thankful she finally climbed to straddle him at least, linking one of her hands into both of his.

"I didn't want to have to do this." She said with such amusement it was entirely clear she _did_ want to do this and quickly, before he could be shaken from the distraction of her tits in his face again she tied his hands to the bedpost using the silk blindfold from earlier.

He stared up at her in pure shock and then pure lust, she matched it. "I'm going to finish." She announced before going back down on him.

He was grinding himself into her, so overcome with the pleasure she was giving him but he couldn't help but beg for her to stop before he exploded in her mouth. He wanted to do that within her, feeling her flesh around him and seeing her eyes roll back in pleasure. "I need you, please God I need you." he said it over and over again.

"Alright!" she relented, content that he was beyond himself at this point and climbed up him to untie his hands.

Just as quick as she undid the knot he flipped them over and slipped into her. "I just can't get enough." He moaned, one of her legs wrapped around his back the other wrapped around his leg. She was panting, so close already and undeniably ready to come again.

"Aaron. You are so—god!" she cried as he bucked his hips up toward the ceiling, feeling a new fulfillment she had never had before. She was just right there and he wasn't giving in. "Please let me, let me come." She begged.

Normally he would do everything he could to make her go to that bliss over and over again but not after that little stunt she just pulled. "Nope. You're staying like this 'till I'm ready for you." He kissed her passionately to swallow her whimpers.

God, this is exactly the control she loved in Hotch, that leadership and power. Each thrust was for both their pleasure, each little tip this way, move of her leg that way but right now he was sending the message of beautiful payback. She got to him and now he was going to get to her.

Finally he was ready to be merciful. "Almost there sweetheart. You ready?" He asked, knowing that she's been hanging at that brink of ecstasy for the last five minutes so he didn't wait for an answer he just thrust once more strategically and together they came with loud crashing moans that would have woken a whole block back in the city.

She was gasping for air and panting. "Yeah, they definitely had to teach that at Harvard." She teased as he collapsed on top of her from the effort, his chin resting on her breast. "No man can naturally just know how to keep a woman there like that." She was nothing if not a puddle of goo right now.

He looked up at her and burst into laughter. "I guess we are both pretty talented then."

She agreed with a nod. "I'm not going to walk for a week. You're just going to have to feed me in bed."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" he rushed out, reaching over the side of the bed to his bag and extracting a small container. "Close your eyes." He almost couldn't believe he let himself get so distracted, but then he remembered the woman in bed with him.

"More surprises?" she sat up and closed her eyes, always eager for his surprises after tonight's murder mystery.

He fumbled around a bit and instructed her to open her eyes. He held out a delectable looking cupcake with a candle lit on top. "Happy birthday, fake or otherwise."

She was touched at the thought and the new level of emotional intimacy they seemed to have gained since making up earlier in the day. She blew out the candle, not even bothering with a wish since there was nothing left she wanted and immediately grabbed the cupcake to push into his face. The surprise of his expression was the funniest thing she thought she ever saw and she threw herself back in hysterical laughter before he joined her, climbing on top of her form.

"You know, you just set yourself up." He warned her before kissing her playfully and rubbing his face over hers, sharing the mess of frosting all over her face.

She licked the tip of his nose clean and he grunted. "That's it! The bath for us!" It was a promise for fun, nothing more.

He picked her up and carried her there, her legs wrapped around his back because she still couldn't walk straight. "Oh my god, a claw foot tub!" She always wanted one of these.

He chuckled and placed her on the small wooden slipper chair by the bath. While he went to grab towels and light the oil lamps he asked her to draw the bath, handing her the scented oils to do so. Then he wet a towel and wiped the frosting from both their faces.

She set to work making the bath just the right temperature, eager to get in since the bathroom was pretty cold and they were still bare. Of course, Hotch rubbing up and down her sides as she added some of the bath oils available was certainly distracting. "I don't think I can do anymore tonight." She reluctantly informed him. It was so late and she already had so much fun.

He giggled in her ear. "I don't think I can either, but I still want to feel you." He stopped the water at a level where they both being in the tub wouldn't overflow it. He stepped in and held a hand to her to join him, the two then lowering in with her back to his chest, she sitting between his legs. He had a clear view of her hair do and chuckled. "This must be a little painful to keep in so long." And started to undo it as best he could in the low light, thankful when Penelope reached out and pulled the lamp closer.

She was starting to get a head ache from the tension of the bobby pins holding her locks steadily in place. But feeling Aaron's long fingers work through her hair, loosening strands and slightly massaging her sore scalp was so soothing it elicited grateful moans. "Thank you for taking care of me like this."

"I'll always take care of you." He murmured as he kissed her neck just behind her ear.

Her breath caught because of both the kissing and the proclamation. "Oh Aaron." She wrapped his arms around her once the last of her hair was freed and settled back into him. "I just—there aren't words to describe how happy I am." She turned around on her knees and kissed his eyebrows, nose, cheeks. "Switch positions with me. I want to take care of you too, give you a nice back rub. A reward for all that work earlier."

He reluctantly let her go and scooted forward as she settled behind him and started by working her fingers through his hair then down his neck and shoulders. "Are you always this tense?"

"Actually, this is me incredibly relaxed. You are so good at this." He moaned out the last part as her thumb began working out a knot between his shoulder blades. "I hope I don't have to be jealous of a former lover for teaching you these massage skills."

She chuckled. "Nope. Actually, it's my first time with anyone I know. I took classes many years ago but stopped short of getting my license."

"Really? Why didn't I ever know about this? And why did you stop?" He turned to look at her, she seemed a bit regretful.

"I didn't say anything because I'd end up having to rub Derek down. You know he would have teased me constantly until I gave in. And I stopped because _someone_ caught me hacking and I got a job with the FBI." She booped her finger on his nose.

He smirked and then settled into her touch feeling more relaxed than he has in years. "Well, I am flattered to get the special treatment. Any more secrets I should know?" He wished he could take that back, he was keeping one from her and he knew it.

She shrugged, moving back to her work. "I once spiked your coffee while you were doing paperwork after a case all day. You were hammered by the end of the night and had no clue." She burst into a fit of laughter at his look back to her. "You still don't know! It's probably better that way, you ended up going out with us all later anyhow for drinks. Had to take a cab home with Em if I remember right."

"I don't remember that at all. But I do have something I should probably share with you. Please, don't get mad." She wasn't sure she was going to like this but encouraged him to continue. After a short pause he forged ahead. He couldn't look at her as he said it, so he straightened again. "When Reid shot Carver Hanson it was because he wasn't just cutting off your shirt, he was about to stab you in the breast. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it would do you any good to know."

He bit his lip at her silence, afraid to look around and see how she was responding but finally she went back to rubbing his biceps and she kissed the back of his neck. "Thank you for protecting me from that. I wouldn't have moved on so quickly had I known."

"You aren't mad?" he turned back to her, surprised at this reaction.

She shook her head. "No. You lied to protect me. I will never be mad at you for doing what is in your nature. Protecting those you care about is your most base instinct."

He twisted his body to half face her and buried his head against her clavicle and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, exactly as you are." She smiled as he continued to rest against her, suddenly so relaxed in each other's company. She continued to lightly rub at his arms and work some of the remaining tension from his torso, nwo tracing her fingers along the raised flesh of his nine scars.

"Ugly aren't they?" he asked, wondering what she thought of seeing them every time they make love.

"No. They just remind me of how strong you are. I will always worry you know. But, we can survive so much, you and I."

He nodded. Their line of work was full of so much risk but she accepted it, accepted him as is. That was all he needed to hear for him to ask a question he wanted to say for days now. "I have a something to ask you. And please don't feel pressured because I know it's fast. But I think since we have known each other for so long." He was getting nervous and she could tell.

She looked down at him with care and devotion. "What is it? You can ask me anything."

Once again he stroked her face, looking into her eyes he took a deep breath. "I was thinking when we get back tomorrow we might stop by your apartment and pick some things up. Maybe you could stay for a few days with Jack and I. Or a few weeks, or years or forever. It's up to you… no pressure."

She pulled him up and smothered him in kisses again and again. "You really want me to move in with you? Are you ready for that? Is Jack ready?"

He nodded. "I know I am and I think Jack is too. Actually, this is almost embarrassing." He chuckled at her urging on. "On the phone a while ago he said 'I think it would be a good idea if you and Aunt Penny have sleep overs, especially if she makes pancake in the morning.' So, I think he's comfortable with it."

She was smiling so large her cheeks hurt. "But, living together, that's big you know. I mean, what does that mean when it comes to caring for Jack?"

He examined her face. "That's your concern? I want you to take an equal role if you are comfortable. If not, I mean, we can figure out what respon—"

"I want to care for him, you know I love him as if he were my own."

He could feel his happiness poke at his eyes. "You are sure? It's a lot and I mean, this is a big chance we are taking and I don't want to push you."

She shook her head. "I am sure, but I do have a favor to ask."

"Anything."

"Once we get used to all living together, maybe we could find a bigger place, somewhere with a yard where Jack can play with all his friends." She hoped she wasn't pushing now, she _was_ basically telling him she would like to buy a house. "This is moving fast isn't it?" She asked, cautiously.

He nodded. "Yes. But, I am pretty sure we went slow enough before. In my heart I have been dating you for years."

She chuckled. "I think the whole team would agree with that. So, how 'bout this? I will come stay for the next couple days and we will reassess then on how comfortable we and Jack are with the arrangement. And if it's going well, we will continue and go on from there?"

He was amazed at his luck, actually getting to be with the woman he loves, making real progress to what he ultimately wants with her. "It's a perfect plan. Thank you." He pulled her in for another kiss before stepping out of the tub, each drying the other with fluffy towels before they drained the tub and returned to their bed, snuggling close for the night

-Criminal Minds-

She woke with the sun shining in her eyes and the warmth of Aaron behind her. He was still sound asleep, one arm protectively draped over her side but something was off. It was someone knocking on the door.

She got up as quickly and quietly as she could so as to not wake Aaron and was thankful the Galvins stocked this place with two fluffy robes one of which she pulled on before answering the door.

"Well then, I _am_ glad we gave you use of this last night." Mrs. Galvin offered a rueful smile. "You look positively glowing my dear."

Penelope broke into a guilty smile and let the other woman in, glad she had thought to shut the bedroom door. Mrs. Galvin brought in a covered tray with her and set it on the table, taking apart the containers and opening them. "I'll be quick. I just wanted to bring you breakfast, make sure I'm doing my duty as hostess."

Penelope couldn't help but hug her. "You are by far the best hostess I have ever had. I really enjoyed last night. You do it all the time?"

She nodded. "Neither of us even knew what steam punk was until our daughter got into it. She talked us into a night eight years ago and we have done it since. She passed last year of cancer but we keep it alive, so much a part of her."

"I am so sorry to hear that. But what a wonderful way to honor her. Maybe Aaron and I will come again some time." She hoped that wasn't being presumptuous.

Mrs. Galvin clapped her hands together. "Please do! You were both so easy to integrate into the night. I'll make sure my husband calls your man later on about it. But I should get going, let you love birds capture the rest of the morning, it's almost ten by the way. I know there's no clocks in here."

Penelope thanked her as she walked her to the door and turned to see a robed Aaron standing in the bedroom doorway with a smirk on his face. "See, everyone loves you."

"Stop." She playfully protested. "Breakfast?"

He agreed and sat with her as they ate the fresh fruit and quiche and coffee. "What time do you have to pick up Jack?"

He finished chewing his bite. "_We_ have to pick him up by eleven. I guess I let us oversleep. I had hoped for a little more… time before we had to set out."

She chuckled. "I think we will have plenty of opportunities for that with sharing the same bed and all." They shared a happy smile and then her face schooled into panic. "Oh god, do I have to wear that dress home?"

He burst into giggles at the fear in her voice, having to hold his belly it hurt so much laughing. "I brought you a change of clothes. I hope you aren't mad, I had Rossi snag your go bag from the office."

She got up from her seat and sat on his lap kissing him sweetly. "That is so thoughtful. Oh, I wish we had time but we have to get going if we are to get Jack in time."

He sighed. "I know but you sitting on my lap isn't helping me ignore your usual effect on me."

He wiggled his eyebrows and she was so turned on from him she stood and dropped her robe. "Ya know what Aaron, I think I'm in the mood for a quickie."

Her smile was wicked, so evil that he was on her a second later, reaching between her legs to feel she was already wet for him and he hard from the second she pulled on her belt. "Now!" she demanded between breaths and kisses.

He bent her over the back of the sofa and took her from behind, holding her breasts, pinching her nipples as she looked back at him, stealing his offered kisses. She was moving with him, her hips rocking side to side to get him in all angles. She was crying his name as his pace picked up, wanting to get there so badly, needing him. He bit down on her neck lightly as her ass ground deeper into him and the feel of the possessive action brought her over as he spilled into her.

They stayed there panting for a moment before he pulled away and helped her stand. She took a moment letting him hold her in his arms as they stood bare in the living room before she pulled away and with a smug smirk on her face and announced. "You're right, I don't think either of us will ever get enough."

"Nope." He grinned in agreement. "Ready to leave? As much as I could stay here forever I'm a little anxious to get you moved in."

She hit him playfully. "Call Rossi while I get dressed, I want a family picnic to give everyone the news."

He watched her stalk back into the bathroom to get ready with pure admiration. She was beautiful, lovely and his.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Again, thanks for reading, reviews and alerts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, we would see much more of their personal lives.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what's all this stuff?" Jack had just his small space in the backseat cleared, the rest was taken up by a good portion of Penelope's computer equipment and the back of the SUV filled with clothing and personal effects. Thankfully Annette and Joe had left Hotch a message asking to keep Jack for an extra hour as they finished mini-golf, so it gave the couple time to gather everything.<p>

"Aunt Penny is going to stay with us for a while. That alright buddy?" Hotch bit his lip. He knew Jack loved Penelope but he probably should have talked to his son first before suddenly moving her in.

Jack was one big smile. "Uh, duh daddy! Yes!" and did a little fist pump. "Is this forever? Because I want to talk about my schedule."

Penelope had been a nervous knot but broke into sweet laughter and turned back to Jack. "You are so much like your daddy you know that? So practical and grown up! But sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Jack had a long list. It seems that he had thought this out as he and Amelia spent a good amount of time playing Legos and discussing Aunt Penny last night. He wanted to try new things, and while he loved Aunt Jessica he didn't like having to stay at her house when Hotch was off in the field. He wanted to be home with Penelope. "And then you can teach me how to do computer stuff right? Amelia said she loves computers too." He was wistful and both Aaron and Penelope caught that tone.

"You seem to like Amelia Jack." Pen turned to him, teasingly. "She a little girlfriend?"

Hotch turned his review mirror to see Jack turning beet red. "No." he protested.

"Jack buddy, it's ok to tell us. We like Amelia too." Hotch urged on. He remembered those little innocent crushes at his age. It was adorable to see in his son.

"But she kissed me!" Jack yelled in horror. "And you said only adults do that."

Pen had to stifle her giggles and bite her lip as she looked to Hotch who desperately mouthed "Already?"

She shrugged and answered to both of them. "Sometimes girls are ready to kiss earlier. It's not quite the same as with adults, just a way to show she likes you for being such a cool guy. But if you don't want her to just say that. Be nice though. She's a good friend right?" She remembered her first innocent kiss at this age. Two days later he called her a poo head and she never talked to him again.

Jack nodded. "I like her more than Kevin. He's mean now."

Hotch smirked, he saw how Kevin didn't like the attention Jack had been giving Amelia over him. "He might just be mean because you and Amelia are getting along so well. Why don't we try to have a boys day with him and his dad? The girls can go do nails or whatever it is they do." Hotch tried to stifle a meep from Penelope elbowing him. "Then both could stay over our house after. Sound fun?" He and Penelope discussed this just before picking up Jack. Maybe swapping sleepovers with Joe and Annette would give each couple some nights free for adult time.

Jack was purely in agreement and then got onto talking about the picnic and the rest of the plans for the day just before Penelope was dropped off at the school to reclaim Esther and follow them back to Aaron's.

When just the boys were in the car Hotch decided it was a good time as any to have a heart to heart with his son. "Jack, I want to talk to you. Ok?"

Jack was pretty sure where this was going. "Sure daddy. Is this about the toilet seat? I know to leave it down with a girl in the house."

Hotch felt like he hadn't smiled as much in his whole life as he had in the last two weeks. Between finding and falling in love with Penelope and his son's all too humorous remarks he was at a point of near bliss. "Good to hear buddy. But I want you to tell me if you are really ok with this."

Jack took a moment to think long and hard, as hard as a young child can before nodding eagerly. "You smile when she is around."

That was not at all what Hotch was expecting for an answer. Did he really not smile without her? He realized he's a serious guy, has lots of responsibilities, has seen too much. But he didn't think he seemed too far into the sullen world. But, he had to admit, he did smile more around her. She sort of acted as a beacon for hope and light in the dark world of the BAU, for everyone.

Jack was still talking. "And whenever I am sick she takes care of me. She knows all sorts of cool stuff, and I love her. So please daddy, don't screw it up."

"Don't say screw like that Jack." He scolded as they pulled up to the building, Penelope parking next to them. "But I am glad you love her too. Now, about Amelia, you treat her nice ok? We Hotchners treat women with respect."

Jack nodded then unbuckled his belt and opened his door as Pen rounded to hug him. Hotch took a good look at Penelope hugging his son, ready to move in and admitted to himself that while this was fast, it was also exactly as it should be. "Alright, let's get this stuff up stairs so we can be on time for the picnic." Hotch promised a gleeful Jack. "Jack, can you get the clothes in the roller bag? Pen, some of your other stuff? I'm going to grab the computer things right now. I don't want to see how angry you would get if your tech stuff got taken."

Her face was in horror at just the mention of a possibility and he chuckled, drawing her in for a long kiss. "I love you." He teased.

She broke into a smirk and grabbed her assigned things, helping jack grab her clothes. "I love you too."

Together, all three carried her items into the elevator of the building and to the apartment. Once inside Aaron instructed Jack to wheel the luggage he was responsible for into the master bedroom.

"Ok daddy." Jack agreed, making his way there but before he left the room he turned back. "Will Uncle Sean come meet Aunt Penny?" You would think that had come from nowhere, but in a child's mind it worked like this. She was family now, and that meant that she should know all of the family, right? Plus, his tummy was rumbling and it made him think of how Uncle Sean makes great food.

She looked to Hotch and he back at her. "Well, maybe we _should_ call." She admitted, "He's your brother after all. I should meet him."

Jack seemed satisfied that they were talking about it and made his way down the hall. Once out of sight Hotch grabbed Pen into a warm embrace. "You ready for this?" he asked, with glee on his face.

"I'm ready for everything." She responded between sweet pecks to his lips.

"Good." He squeezed her tighter. "Welcome home Pen."

-Criminal Minds—

"Alright Henry. You can play for ten minutes before lunch. No fighting, you hear? I don't want a repeat of yesterday." Reid was bent in front of his son, tying his shoes tightly and carrying a small smirk. Henry had started wearing mismatched socks now, just like dad.

Henry ran off with Jack, the two racing for who could climb the jungle gym the fastest. "You're good at this." Rossi commended Reid as the younger profiler sat back on the bench. Everyone else was talking or pouring lemonade (JJ and Emily), watching the kids protectively (Hotch and Morgan), or putting on music (Garcia).

"Thank you. It's going to take a while to really get a hold on this identity I think." Reid was watching right ahead as his son nearly fell off the monkey bars. He stood quickly but relaxed once Jack helped him.

Rossi was watching this with fascination. "You respond like you have been his parent for years. Must be a genius on a learning curve thing. Hotch and I had a few talks about fatherhood. He said when your first is born it is like you are a baby of a parent yourself. And as they grow, so do you. The whole thing terrifies me to be honest, but you seem to have adapted quickly."

Reid examined his friend curiously. "What are you trying to say Rossi?"

But before the other profiler could answer, Emily called them all over for lunch. She had set it all out on four blankets overlapping at the edges to form one big area for the group, the food in the middle. Rossi had made a large platter of antipasto, bruschetta, some crudités and balsamic strawberries for dessert. He and Emily had both prepared some sandwiches on artisan breads they had asked Derek to bring over in the morning. And Derek had taken the time to make some cold marinated chicken and salad for his contribution, the three all having been adamant that the two couples not do anything for the picnic.

"Thank you guys so much." Garcia hugged all three in one swoop as she nearly fished off her plate. "It's such a perfect day for this." She had wanted to ask what the hell was going on with the three amigos, but Hotch told her in a whisper he would let her know later when no one would over hear.

Emily smiled, pleased she and the guys had done well, which was an inevitability when Rossi was in charge of anything with food. "Well, I just thought with how busy it is for you and Hotch and JJ and Reid… she's still trying to move on, had a hard time last night."

That saddened Penelope immensely. "What happened?"

Emily shrugged, looking around to make sure no one was in earshot. If she talked low she would be fine. "She tried to get Reid to get her pregnant again. He told her he would have another baby in a second once he's sure its for the right reasons and not because of her emotional wounds. She broke down crying because she feels her life is out of her control. She spent the night at my place with Sergio since you were unreachable on her date."

She could feel her face fall in guilt at not being there for her friend even if she didn't know that would happen. "I hope she knows I am still there for her, I mean I love her like I did before. Just because I moved in with Hotch doesn't mean—"

Emily clapped her hands over her mouth in excitement and shock. "Oh my god you moved in!" she yelled it so loud everyone heard.

"Honey, I thought we were going to tell everyone together?" Hotch scolded but his face held nothing but mirth.

JJ darted to Garcia in a hug so forceful it toppled the two over in a fit of laughter. "I'm so, so happy for you." She proclaimed, now being removed from Garcia by Reid eager to get his own hug in. Rossi gave Hotch a proud pat on the back and a simple "Finally." Emily jumped up to hug Hotch as well and everyone was offering congratulations, except one person.

Morgan stood off to the side, just watching them. He couldn't deny that she looked happy and so did Hotch. He wanted this for them, he wanted her to fall in love with someone strong and good. Hotch was nothing if not that. And he wanted her to form a family. But he was shocked at the rapid progress, suddenly feeling awfully alone in his baby girl not telling him the big and important things in her life.

No one noticed, other than Rossi and Garcia. He stayed off to the side and decided to distract Hotch in conversation while she made her way to Derek as he walked away to a nearby bench. Jack ran to her and asked if he and Henry could go back to playing and she gave her permission before turning to Derek.

"Are you mad at me?" She timidly asked as she took a seat beside him.

"I'm _happy_ for you." He answered truthfully.

She looked at his face, knowing he really was happy for her. But something was wrong. "You can tell me what's on your mind you know."

He turned to her and took her hand. "When did we stop sharing Baby Girl? I have this whole other secret I'm not telling you and you and Hotch are moving quickly and I'm not caught up yet." He looked to the ground. This wasn't her fault, his either. It was just that they seemed to be growing apart. He asked her if she felt that way.

"No!" she raised her face in horror and protest. "Derek, things have been so rapid, so fast I haven't really had a chance to talk to anyone about it. But you are my best friend. No matter how close I am to JJ or Em or the others you're still the friend I go to. You're the one I tell things to, ask to come over when I need support. Sure, Aaron is that for me as well. But when this girl needs a friend to hold her and tell her everything will be alright or to just go to the movies and laugh at the bad ones, she looks to you. So does JJ, so does Emily."

That rang true to him. His mother had raised him to love women both in and out of bed, be respectful and protective. And when it came to the women of this team he was just that, but sometimes he wondered just what was left now. "She's pregnant." He said, stunned he did. It wasn't the secret he intended to let out.

She looked at him. "Who is?" and watched as his gaze fell on Emily. "What? Are you the—"

"Aunt Penny! Ow, ow!" Jack cried, he fell off the ladder to the slide and was holding his arm and crying for her. She darted over instantly; almost unaware she was doing it until she got to him.

Tears were streaking down his face and he looked up at her with the widest eyes as she knelt in front of him asking where it hurt, silently thanking god she saw no blood. "It's my arm and leg." He cried. "It hurts everywhere."

The sound of him in so much pain nearly broke down every inch of sanity she ever had. "Hotch!" she urgently yelled before she turned around to see him also running over. Somewhere in the back of her head she realized she used his last name but she was used to yelling that in an emergency. "Get the car; we are bringing him to the hospital. Now!"

He obeyed, somehow internally recognizing her female instincts taking over the situation. There would be no arguing with a woman who was acting as mother to his son. And when that son was in as much pain as he could read of the situation from ten yards out he would be damned if he wasn't going to drive his car right over the damn field to get to him if he had to.

She called for Reid and he came running over with JJ not far behind. "Do they look broken? How would I tell?" He was a genius, he would know these things.

Henry ran to him and was hanging on Reid's neck, scared at seeing Jack hurt but reluctantly went to JJ when she called him away. Reid knelt next to Garcia to take a look. "I'll call ahead to the hospital. He's going to need x-rays right away."

"What! What's wrong?" she jumped up and begged for answers as he dialed ahead, using some medical lingo she didn't understand.

"Calm down." He advised as he stilled her with his hands on her biceps. "I will come with you and explain everything. But we need to move him gently."

"On it." Morgan proclaimed, maneuvering himself to pick Jack up gently. With the help of Rossi adjusting and supporting Jack they got a firm hold on him and both walked towards where Hotch would be arriving with the car on the edge of the field. Garcia quickly followed behind them and felt human presence on either side. On her left, Emily carrying the picnic stuff all messily packed up. On her right, JJ with a bundle of scared and crying Henry wanting answers on when his friend will be ok.

"What are you guys doing? Stay." She didn't want to ruin this great day for them.

"Shut up. Family goes to the hospital when someone is hurt. They don't stay and have a picnic." Emily informed her, now shoving her picnic ware into her car which was parked right at the edge of the field. Jack was being loaded into the SUV as they spoke. "Besides, you look like you're going to need the support of the whole team. Go. I'll take Reid, JJ and Henry. Rossi and Morgan look like they are going with you."

She spared a quick second to give Em a kiss on the cheek before running to the car. Rossi held the back door open for her and shut it once she got in, hoping into the front seat. She let Jack rest his head on her lap, pleased that Morgan seemed to be holding his legs raised as Reid instructed and someone (probably Rossi) had buckled the center strap around his waist.

"It hurts." Jack complained, twisting his head into her belly to look for comfort.

"I know sweetie. I know." She stroked his hair, desperately wishing she could take it all away. Her first day as acting in a parental role to him and _this_ happens.

"It will be ok Jack. I promise." Hotch called from the front, surprised he was even able to speak he was so concerned.

"See that Jack? Daddy said it will be ok. And he knows everything." She tried to reassure him, knowing Hotch was as much a hero to Jack as he was to her. "And we are almost at the hospital. It's nice to have a daddy with a police light in the car huh?"

Rossi chuckled. He had popped the light on top of the car once Aaron seemed to be breaking every speed limit there was.

"And you know what Jack? Girls love a man they need to take care of." Morgan cut in. "See, beautiful Aunt Penelope fussing over you?" he smiled at her, so impressed she was acting maternal with Hotch's son already. But he wasn't surprised; she was like the team mom anyhow.

"Does that mean Amelia will kiss me again?" Jack asked with some alarm and just a little excitement.

Rossi chuckled again, looking back at him. "Such a Romeo. But why don't you rest a bit ok? Save your energy for healing." He advised as they pulled into the hospital entrance.

"Come on buddy." Hotch called as he opened Morgan's door. Together they passed Jack into Hotch's arms and walked into the hospital, Penelope following and Rossi offering to park the car.

They were expected. Reid's call meant a triage nurse waiting for their arrival and his vitals were taken right away before being transported to radiology. This was the moment Penelope hated more than anything. She had to wait. Just wait outside the room as Jack lay there alone and scared with no one other than the x-ray technician to comfort him.

"Shh. Pumpkin. Come sit." Rossi advised. Morgan had gone off to look out for the other carload and Hotch was pulled down to give his insurance information and sign paperwork. "He'll be ok. It's going to take a while."

She hated this. At least when they were driving she had something to worry, something to do. But she just felt powerless. How is she supposed to protect him from the world? How is she supposed to make sure he never gets hurt again?

She was mumbling these things out loud and pacing and Rossi stopped her progress by holding her gently. "I know pumpkin. I guess that's the hard part of being a parent. I don't know if anyone is ever really ready for it. Hotch told me that. But calm down ok? We're all here."

"And you know no one will ever harm him with all of us around." Emily whispered to her as she moved to hold her from behind. The other car load just arrived and JJ thought it best to take Henry to the maternity ward to see the babies with Morgan while Reid and Emily find Garcia, Hotch and Rossi so he can explain everything.

Penelope turned around to hug her friend. "Oh God, Em. I'm a mess aren't I?" she chuckled a little. She should feel relief. They were at the hospital, everything was being taken care of and most importantly Jack just smiled at her through window in the door.

"It's to be expected. Now come on. Reid. What's it look like?"

The four sat across from one another and talked for a while. Reid explained that he thinks Jack's leg will be fine but his arm was twisted in such a way it must certainly be broken and hopefully won't need surgery.

Hotch returned to them with Morgan, JJ and Henry in tow, saying the doctor will be out shortly to talk to them and that Jack is asking for everyone. They all smiled, glad Jack was up to seeing them and followed Hotch to Jack's temporary room where everyone crowded in easily. The one upside to having visited hospitals so much in their line of work is getting used to crowding into a room when visitors were supposed to be limited… badges help with that.

"Hey little man." Rossi greeted. "You scared us all so much."

"I know." Jack frowned. "Aunt Penny, I'm sorry you're worried."

She laughed, touched at his care. "Oh sweetheart. I just want to make sure you're ok. Don't worry about me or anything else. Just think, you are going to have a lot of cool stories from this weekend, huh?"

Everyone chuckled, it had certainly been eventful. Friday JJ went berserk at the gun range, Saturday Jack won a spelling bee and Hotch and Pen finally made up and had a date and today they are living together and Jack is hurt. Quite a whirlwind.

Emily and Dave backed out of the room to give the nurse space to get to Jack. From their post by the door in the hall they quietly whispered to one another, watching Pen as she and Jack talked. "It's funny isn't it?" she asked him.

"What is?" He looked to her to see an un-Emily-like smile on her face. He was seeing a lot of those these days, she was wistful.

"If you didn't know any better you would say he was hers. He's as selfless and upbeat as her and as strong of will as Hotch." Rossi nodded in agreement so she continued, rubbing her still flat belly. "Do you think this little one will be like that? A combination of both parents in personality?"

He chuckled and rubbed her back when he sensed her nervousness. "Oh bella, I am sure he or she will only get the best qualities of its parents."

She smiled at him, thankful he's been there to support her and looked back to see Jack nodding and waving with his good arm to his doctor now passing them into the room, greeting her with a big smile.

She was like a grownup version of Amelia. Same dark hair, freckles on her nose and glasses. Penelope thought he might have a little kid crush on her too as she stepped close to him and his eyes got bright. "Hey there Jack. I gotta talk to your parents for a bit. Is that alright?" she looked around to the group surrounding him. "I don't think you will be lonely."

Jack nodded and she walked off with Aaron, who tugged Penelope along too by the hand. For a second she was confused, she's not a parent but then it hit her all at once as she stood there with one hand in Hotch's the other taking a stack of forms from the doctor. She was starting a whole new life and it happened like a flash.

"His leg is fine, just some big bruises and a sore knee. The real concern is his arm. He has two radial fractures and some damage to his joints which looks like it is mostly swelling and some cartilage tearing that concerns me. Thankfully, he does not appear to need surgery as I had expected when he came in here but he will need to stay out of school for two days, no playing for a while and may need some physical therapy for his elbow and wrist eventually. We'll determine that at a later time." The doctor looked to Penelope. Usually this is where mothers have a hundred questions.

"Will he need a cast? What about pain relievers? What should we look out for?" Penelope rushed the questions out to the doctor but then looked to Hotch, hoping she wasn't overstepping her boundaries. But if she is going to be caring for the little guy… oh, Hotch is smiling at her in encouragement. She turned back to the doctor. "Sorry, so a cast?"

"Don't apologize. I freaked out when my oldest broke his leg last summer." She smirked affectionately, wondering how long this couple has been together. They seem to be a natural set, like salt and pepper. "I'll cast him now if that's alright and give you his discharge instructions after."

"Thank you doctor." Hotch spoke up.

She gave the same comforting smile she practiced years ago to reassure them that their son would be alright. "If you and your friends return to the waiting area I will get you once we are done. It shouldn't take very long at all." She always found it difficult to keep kids still when their parents were in there for the cast.

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Since we can't be in there with him will you tell him we will see him soon?"

"Of course Agent Hotchner, Mrs. Hotchner. See you soon."

Penelope could feel her jaw slack towards the floor as Hotch grabbed her by the arm and turned her back towards the waiting room, sure that everyone else was getting the boot from Jack's room as they speak.

"Is it that bad being called Mrs. Hotchner?" he joked. While he was very worried about his son he did know everything would be alright.

"No. Just—"

"Fast. I know. You are so good at this though." He swept a hand to indicate the hospital, taking care of Jack.

She stopped him before they could turn the hall to where they were sure everyone was waiting. "Good at this? Good at this!" she was getting angry. "I should have been watching more closely. I should have been—"

He kissed her to shut her up and also, because she was so freaking beautiful when she is angry. "Kids fall. Kids slip, get sick, get into trouble." He hoped this soothed her. It's still taking him a long time to accept, you never really do he supposed. "But Pen, you have always been good at making Jack comfortable when he's not feeling well. Remember when he got the flu after the first time you took care of him and Jessica called you? She could have taken the day off, she would have. But he had specifically asked for you."

She let out a good breath, comforted that Jack felt that way and that Hotch trusts her with his son. That's probably the highest level of trust he had to give. Jack meant everything to him. "I just don't want to screw up." She said as she rested her face into his chest and reveled in feeling his arms wrap around her.

He smiled into her hair. "Funny, Jack thinks I would be the one to do that. But you won't, I won't. We both know where this is going. Right?" His chest clenched wondering if she had been thinking of the same inevitability as he has been.

She could feel her heart flip and momentarily wondered if she should take a walk to cardiology. But the only thing going on with her is knowing what he was referring to. Something she didn't dare let herself hope until now. She looked up at him and saw those same feelings reflected back. "Yeah."

God, he was relieved. "So let's not worry. But when it comes to Jack, he pretty much demands you to jump in feet first."

She chuckled and pulled him along towards the waiting room. "The Hotchner men, always so in control."

It was twenty minutes until Hotch and Garcia were called into Jack's room for discharge instructions and five minutes later they returned to all their friends waiting.

"Hey!" everyone cheered in unison as Jack walked out with a slight limp to the waiting room with a neon green cast on his left arm resting in a black sling.

"I want to be the first to sign the cast!" Rossi announced, pulling out a black marker. "Can I Jack?"

Jack nodded, a smile creeping on his face as all his aunts and uncles signed their names. Henry was the last and needed his dad's help but managed just fine.

"I'm sorry Henry. The doctor says I can't play anymore." Jack frowned, clearly unhappy with this.

Penelope chuckled and bent down to him. "Just for a few weeks. You can still play games like cards, and board games and video games. I think we could be persuaded to let you play an extra half hour of those a day until you are better."

Jack's eyes lit up. "I love video games. Can I draw too?"

"Yeah! Can he?" Henry was excited, he loved to draw and was a little afraid to actually go on the playground again for a while.

Penelope smiled and nodded and was surprised when Emily bent to both boys. "I have coloring books and crayons in my car. We can use them in a bit since us old people decided to go out for ice cream. You guys might be bored during that." She pretended to be conflicted, knowing both boys were eating it up.

"Yes! Twice in one weekend!" Jack began a hobbling run ahead of the group as they made their way down the hall with Henry beside him.

Rossi looked to Emily as they followed everyone else. "See, I told you that you would be good at this."

-Criminal Minds-

She didn't really understand why she was nervous tonight. It wasn't like it was the first time that she would share a bed with Aaron. She had basically been doing it for a couple weeks. But tonight was different. Tonight it was sleeping in _their_ bed.

Jack had been tucked in shortly after everyone's trip to the ice cream parlor. His medication knocked him out on the car ride home. So, she and Aaron had spent the rest of the evening sorting her things into drawers and setting up her computer equipment in the office.

"You ready for bed?" He asked as he watched her pause over her underwear drawer seemingly lost in thought.

"Huh? Yeah. I uh- don't know what to wear." She blushed, she was over thinking all of this and she knew it.

"I suggest something you can pop on easily. You might not want to be naked if Jack runs in here tonight." He saw her nod and pick out a night shirt and more modest underwear than she usually puts on. "But I'll warn you, you aren't wearing anything until I'm done with you."

Just like that her mood shifted to the adult kind of playful. She sauntered over to him and pulled him down for a grateful kiss. "You're my favorite person. You know that?"

He laughed. "Of course you are mine too. I know you are nervous. But I think," he kissed the inside of her wrist. "that we both." his lips trailed down the inside of her arm making her shudder in all the good ways. "are far more ready for this than we admit." his lips met hers.

"Mmmhmm." she mumbled between her occupied lips, opening them and sharing a kiss which was weakening her knees. Hotch had to catch her as she melted and picked her toward the bed.

He kissed her neck and ears, running his hands to her pants and pulling them off before her shirt, which of course surprised her considering his obsession with her breasts. He pulled her underwear down with his teeth and kissed up her legs, turning inward once he hit her thighs.

"Oh God." She moaned in a whisper, aware that a small child who badly needs his sleep is in the room across the hall. She sat abruptly and stripped off her shirt and bra and then made to take his off as well.

This was exactly what Hotch wanted, getting her so aroused and ready before he even touched any of her true hot spots.

"Pants." She demanded, tugging on them to try to unfasten the bottom and zipper. She finally got them loose enough for him to kick off and she took him in all over again. He was just incredible with a strong physique, that dark hair that never seemed to be as neat as the rest of his appearance, his pouty lips and oversized… god she needed him.

She jumped on him, toppling them both back to the foot of the bed and he broke in a small fit of laughter she had to smother with some kissing. He hadn't expected his little plan to work quite _that_ well but she was already there and ready for him but not taking more initiative than this. She knew he wanted to make love to her properly.

Smiling sweetly at her when she pulled away he tipped them back and across the bed to roll on top. "I know I've said it twenty times today, but I love you."

"I love you too." She cupped his face and looked deeply into those dark eyes, deciding she needed a little levity with him again. "Now fuck me."

He grinned and lowered him lips to her breasts, taking in as much of the flesh around her nipple as he could. Lower on her body his hands found their way inside, two fingers twisting and turning to find all those little spots she loved all over again.

She arched into him, needing to feel more and more and finally she had enough teasing. "Please make love to me." She begged.

He looked up with a smirk. "That's better." And positioned himself between her legs, taking a kiss as his body took hers. They moved together, a team in all respects and working for a shared pleasure. He could feel how each move made her react and she could tell how her reactions were guiding his thrusts and angles. It was slow, sweet and terribly erotic as they used all the little buttons they had previously found on one another. They called each other's names several times, each with passion, love and yearning. They really would never get enough of one another and tonight was just the beginning.

Hotch finally picked up the pace when he felt them both getting there for the final time and he came within her as he prefers, feeling her walls close around him and accepting his seed.

"God." She called as she threw her head back onto her pillow, entirely spent from their session. "I don't think I can move."

He laughed, equally exhausted. "This is why I said to pick something easy to slip on." He reached for the night shirt she selected and slipped it over her head, handed her the pair of panties she pulled out earlier. He himself slipped boxers on. As much as lying with her naked was his preference, Jack was used to coming in when he was scared at night. He hadn't told her about that yet. "So, Jack sometimes has nightmares and I let him climb in bed. If you aren't comfortable with that…"

"Of course. I always told myself after my parents died that if I ever raised children I would cherish every minute with them. You never know when things could..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

He rolled to face her. "That must have been hard. Once you get your independence, really having to be independent." He knew they died when she was eighteen. Just becoming an adult and losing your parents had to be very challenging, and with someone so sensitive and caring… he just wanted to care for her.

She nodded. "Yeah. But look at me now. I have a great, sexy man by my side and- I think that's Jack at the door." She kissed his nose before calling to the entrance. "Come in Jackers!"

Jack came in with his eyes shielded. "Are you doing adult stuff?" he asked cautiously. He was told adults do something very strange that he wouldn't want to see by one of his friends at school.

Both had to stifle a giggle. "No honey. We are just talking before we go to sleep. What's the matter?" Hotch patted the bed between him and Penelope and Jack came over, handing her a stuffed animal, Charles the elephant.

"You like elephants and when I go somewhere new daddy tells me to bring my favorite stuffed animal to make it feel like home."

"Oh sweetie." She pulled him under her arm and gave a quick kiss on his forehead. "That's too sweet. How's your arm? You feel ok?"

He nodded. "It hurts but I had a bad dream. I fell off a taller ladder this time and you weren't there." He almost started crying again.

Hotch soothed his son with a light back rub. "Well we aren't going anywhere. You want to stay here tonight?"

Jack nodded and slid under the covers between them, resting his head on Penelope's heart. Soon his breathing slowed and his eyes fell heavy as he neared sleep. "Good night daddy. Goodnight mommy."

Both of them felt their breath catch and tears filled her eyes. "Goodnight Jack."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This chapter will set us up for the next few. Lots of sweet moments but some things are still a little stormy ahead, so we have a tad to go. But we are getting to some big reveals soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>Penelope woke with two sets of eyes looking back at her. "How are my two favorite men this morning?" she yawned out. She could get used to having a family of her own.<p>

Hotch smiled as Jack nuzzled between her neck and shoulder. "Do I have to go to school today?" he was whiny. He didn't feel up to it because his arm hurt and, he wouldn't tell mommy or daddy this, but he thought some kids might make fun of him for winning the spelling bee. He doesn't understand why it is a bad thing to be smart but some kids make fun of Amelia which makes him so mad he almost hit Kevin for joining them a few weeks ago.

"Nope. You gotta do homework though. I emailed your teacher last night and she should be sending me your assignments this morning." Hotch informed him as he moved closer and kissed the top of his head and then a peck on Penelope's mouth. Jack groaned.

"Tell you what though." Pen smiled knowingly at Aaron, remembering something Jack had told him before. "I heard someone likes pancakes. I happen to make the best chocolate chip pancakes in the state. And I have just enough time before work to do it."

Jack popped his head right up and tried to run out of the bed before slowing as his father advised. He turned to them just before he left the room. "Daddy, when is your vacation over?"

Hotch couldn't in good conscience tell his son he was suspended for simply loving someone. Instead, he told him he was taking a vacation to help relax and catch up on some paperwork and whatnot. Jack bought it, thankfully. "I go back for just one day Wednesday, same day you go back to school. Then I have another week."

Jack nodded and went into his room to pick out an outfit for the day. Penelope asked if he would need any help because of his arm but he yelled back that he was strong, he could manage.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot she looked to Hotch. "Did I hear what I think I heard last night?"

"You mean Jack calling you mommy?" He never heard anything so wonderful in his life, he just hoped she was taking it that way.

She nodded and let out a happy sigh. "So I did hear that right." Her smile grew vibrant and she drew him in for a kiss. "I can't thank you enough."

He was happy but puzzled. "For what?"

She curled her way into his lap and mussed his hair. "For giving me a family. I hope I'm not too fast in saying that but I think I'm totally ready for this."

He held her close to him, just breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "I can't thank _you_ enough. You made us a family again Pen. I'm just so…" he was choking up, especially when she looked up into his eyes. He could see forever in them.

"Is this that adult stuff Chris told me his parents do?" Jack asked from the doorway. He was fully dressed in jeans, a spiderman t-shirt and wool socks. "It's not as gross as he said it was."

Penelope could feel her cheeks heat. "Yeah. Adults do strange things huh? Can you go get the juice out? I'll be there in a minute to start breakfast. I have to get dressed first."

Jack nodded. "Ok. You should wear purple to work. Daddy likes you in purple." He advised her so easily and simply walked on to his business.

She turned to Hotch who shrugged in agreement and helped her stand off the bed. "Definitely a future profiler on our hands."

They set to work on their morning routines, Hotch gathering Jack's homework and having him start it while Penelope cooked breakfast. He wanted it done quickly so that he would be able to spend some time with Jack today getting some things from the store that would make Penelope more at home. Things like her favorite snacks, some plants, something kooky and just for her in the bathroom like a purple elephant soap dish he saw a few weeks ago and immediately thought of her. And he had planned to grab more of her things from her apartment. It was apparent that this would be permanent. One night of trial was really all they needed.

"Yum!" Jack proclaimed the pancakes to be the best he ever had. "Will you teach me to make them sometime?"

"Sure Jackers. You know between learning from me, uncle Rossi and your uncle Sean you might be a famous cook someday." She saw his eyes light up at the mention of Sean.

"Did you call him daddy?" he whined. He only got to see him a few times in his whole life and he was so cool, almost as cool as his parents.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. He was hard to find but Pen is good at that stuff. He said he will come in April, stay you're whole vacation from school during Easter. Sound fun?" Jack gave him a look that said 'obviously' and jumped him with a big hug. He was glad his son was adapting so well to everything. He seemed to even be doing ok with his broken arm.

"Ooh! How fun will that be?" Penelope was excited. She loves Easter with all the pretty colors. "Maybe we can do a big Easter Egg hunt and invite some friends too. Though, we will have to make it challenging for Henry, that kid can find anything." It's true, he once found an earring JJ had lost five years earlier. She had mentioned it one night and he found it by the next morning. Must be something to do with Reid's genes she guessed.

Hotch smiled at Pen. She was excited to celebrate holidays together, fulfill that motherly role she has always been after. "After I check over your homework we'll get going ok? Pen is running late for work."

She knew she was running about twenty minutes behind her schedule and she didn't care one bit. Spending time with her guys was well worth it. She almost called out, almost decided today was another personal day that she would spend with just the two of them. But she got a text from Reid. _Hope I'm not disturbing you. But JJ won't get out of bed without you today._

She sighed and showed the text to Aaron. "Its going to be like this, isn't it? Highs and lows?"

He nodded solemnly. "You are a good friend to be there like this. Go. We are fine and she needs you. Can I make a suggestion?"

He handed her purse and Jacket to her as she began to make her way out the door. "Please. Anything."

He followed her to the door and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Strauss understands JJ's connection to you, her need. Call and tell her what is going on and she will give you the time you need to be with her today. Take her out for some girl time, something that will make her feel good about herself. Maybe hair and nails or something? Or maybe just go see a really bad movie and make fun of it loudly in the theatre like you do with Morgan."

"How do you know we do that?" She was curious, they never went to a movie together and she never said anything about that.

He shrugged. "I went to a movie with Rossi once. A couple of women came out of a nearby theater and were complaining about a 'snappy blonde' with a peacock feather in her hair and the hot black man who called her baby girl who were making fun of it. It's not like there's a lot of room for coincidence there."

She laughed aloud and thought on it. Emily had said she would be taking a vacation day today since they rarely ever get the chance when cases arise. Morgan might do the same, but she wasn't sure. "That's a great idea. I'll call Em too. Oh, I have news about that but I'll have to tell you later. I'll call Strauss on my way. Bye sweetie!" she yelled to Jack then pulled Aaron in close for a quick peck and whispered. "Thanks for the tip boss man."

With that she left, Aaron closing the door behind her only to return to the kitchen and face his son.

"Daddy, we need to talk." Jack was waiting in front of the refrigerator, a stern look in his face as posed his good arm on his hip and taped his foot.

"What is it? Am I in trouble?" Hotch teased, his son could be sure a little grown man sometimes. He was actually glad for this distraction for a few minutes; he had something he had to talk with Jack about too. He hadn't expected to want to have that conversation so soon but as things picked up it was apparent it was now or never.

"I love Aunt Penny and I want you to ask her to marry you."

Hotch could not have been more stunned. "Why—who told you to say that Jack? Did Uncle Rossi or Aunt Emily say something?"

Jack shook his head annoyed. "I have my own brain daddy. I know what I want and I know what you want too."

Hotch sighed and took a seat at the table, silently asking Jack to sit in front of him. Reluctantly Jack did so and Hotch had to take a long breath to calm himself. "Jack, marriage is serious. It means forever, and I want that with Penelope. But adults date first, usually for a long time before someone asks that question." Its not that he had objections to the suggestion, quite the contrary. He just wanted to be sure that Jack understood how serious this is.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You once told me dating was about getting to know someone you might love." Hotch nodded so Jack continued. "And you love Aunt Penny." Again, another nod. "And you know her well."

"I do Jack, but it's not the same as when you date."

"You have done adult stuff right? And she lives here. And she loves me and I know she wants to take care of me and take care of you and we can take care of her. And we know her whole family, it's ours too right? And she knows Aunt Jessica and all about my school and even is friends with Kevin's mommy now! What more is there?"

Hotch broke into a large grin. His son really thought about this and he couldn't be happier because this is exactly what he wanted to talk to him about. "Well, I do plan to ask someday. I wanted to give you a chance to get used to her with us all the time first."

Jack rolled his eyes in impatience. "Daddy. I am used to her. I want her here every morning. You smile when she's around. She makes better pancakes than you and she's just, you know."

"She's her." Both nodded in agreement, that was enough.

"So you will ask soon then?" Jack was so hopeful. He really loved Penelope and he wanted to see her happy and his dad too. And if it happened soon then maybe he would have another brother or sister and everyone will be even more happy.

Aaron couldn't have been happier with his life right now. Sure, his career was probably going into the toilet if he couldn't figure out a way to salvage it but there are other things in life. This mattered more, she and his son mattered more. And when he woke up this morning he wanted it all. In his heart she was already his wife. Now he wanted the world to know he was her husband, if she would have him. "Will you help me pick out a ring she would like?" Hotch watched his son's eyes light up at knowing this would be happening soon. He held his arms open as Jack rounded the table and threw himself into a big hug, careful not to crush his broken arm.

"Of course daddy! We can go with Aunt Emily when she helps Uncle Reid pick a ring out too." Reid's proposing? Henry must have overheard something and told Jack… it's amazing what kids learn. And that is big news, because it changes a lot of things for the team.

He smiled down at Jack. "That's a great idea. She knows what women like. I'm glad you are happy about this son, she makes me happier than anyone could."

Jack smiled as he looked up at his father. "Me too daddy." He kissed his check before beginning to walk off to his room to put his shoes on but stopped short of the kitchen's exit. He turned back to his father.

His next statement brought happy tears to his father's eyes. "And Daddy. I think you make mommy very happy too."

Hotch watched Jack go back into the hall and sat for a moment wondering where the time has gone. He first slept with her and told her he had feelings a week ago and today he is ready to pop the question. It was fast, but it was right. No one else seemed alarmed by their progression. In fact, Rossi and Emily had encouraged him during ice cream last night to stay the course. They both feared he would back down and Morgan made a point of saying he better intend on making an honest woman of his baby girl.

So then, does he wait until time passes, things move on? Or does he keep the track and move full speed ahead? He began pacing in the kitchen, unsure of himself. He knew he wanted this. They talked about how they both felt it was going there yesterday. And then, what she said last night about her parents and how you never know when time might run out.

He had to make a call right now.

"Emily!" Hotch rushed as soon as she answered the phone. "Did Pen call you yet?"

She furrowed her brow on her end of the line. "No, why?"

His breathed out relieved. "She's going to I think. But I was hoping if you aren't busy today you could help me out."

She smiled, it's a rare day when Hotch comes right out to ask for help. "Sure. Rossi and I are taking Reid shopping later. But if you want to meet up after or tell me what it is now we can—"

Perfect! But wait… "Rossi is going too?"

"Yeah. He was going to go to work but Strauss isn't in and cancelled all her meetings for today and tomorrow. And since all the paperwork is almost done we all took vacation days. I tell you Hotch, I am actually looking forward to a case again." She's been getting antsy. Between work consisting of nothing but paper work, her friends' dramas, being pregnant and working on her unexpected relationship, life was a little more than complicated. She just needed to bury herself in work as was her nature.

"Oh, well good then. Maybe Morgan will go out with Pen and JJ. Anyhow, Reid and shopping. I think I know what that is for." He and Emily both realized at this time it is the longest phone conversation they ever had together that wasn't directly related to work.

"You aren't mad are you? Because I know how big it is and all the trouble we can get into and how this might—"

He interrupted her frantic apology. "Actually, if it is what I am thinking, I want to join and get that same advice too."

Rossi sat across the table from her just watching this conversation unfold. Out of deference to her pregnancy and caffeine restrictions he switched to ginger tea on the mornings she shared breakfast with him but suddenly he felt like he might need to make a pot of something strong with how low Emily's chin fell towards the ground. He mouthed to her "What is it? Everything alright?"

She nodded, wide eyed and almost tearing up. Hormones certainly make you more emotional but this was all too beautiful to blame it on that. She covered the phone receiver and whispered back. "Hotch is going to propose."

"Thattaboy!" Rossi yelled, yanking the phone from her and taking over the call. "Oh, I prayed countless rosaries to hear those words. When are you planning on doing it?"

Hotch smiled into the phone. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you were right there should I? Actually, I'm not sure since it all just sorta erupted. But I know I need to order the ring now. You don't think I will be stealing Reid's thunder do you?"

Rossi silently instructed Emily to finish her breakfast. He had specifically made her light toast and cantaloupe since she can hardly keep anything else down right now, her morning sickness seemed to have picked back up again. "No. I don't think so. JJ isn't ready to hear any of that yet. I think he just wants to take advantage of the time we have off. He probably won't do it for a few months at this rate, until he is sure everything is alright."

Hotch was relieved. "Good. Well, I'm taking Jack with me if that's alright."

Rossi smiled to himself. "I could use the practice around kids." Hotch wasn't sure what to make of that. "Sure, Henry is coming too. Meet us in an hour at Reid's and we will take his new car."

Hotch furrowed his brow. "New car?"

Rossi sighed. "Yeah. He bought a caravan. Looks like we are all becoming soccer moms at the BAU."

Emily sent him daggers, he's been making fun of her all morning that she is obsessing over the safest vehicle to buy for when the baby comes. She doesn't like the safety ratings for her current car. She almost blew a raspberry at him but popped the last piece of her fruit in her mouth instead. She knew if she didn't at least try to eat she would get a lecture the whole day on how she's too thin and the baby needs sustenance. Rossi was pretty much watching her like a hawk since he found out, Derek too.

Rossi and Hotch discussed a few more details and when he hung up he returned her phone to her. "Sorry, you know how much I love marriage."

She nodded, giving him an odd look. "Yes. Of that I am aware."

He didn't like the coldness of her tone and found himself pretty defensive. "Look Princess. You can't knock what you haven't tried."

She knew they were heading for another heated fight. She didn't like it. "Oh just shut up. I have a lot to figure out right now." She stood and grabbed several of the plates on the table. She was fuming but Rossi just looked hurt and defeated. He was going through just as much, his family was changing too. Engagements, paternity tests, divorces and all… this was stressful on everyone as much as a good portion of it was happy. "Look, I'm sorry. Just, meet me at my place in forty five minutes? I need to take care of some stuff."

Reluctantly, Rossi agreed. He doesn't know why pregnant women have this effect on all the men around them, but he just wanted to be sure she was safe and happy. It was becoming a full time job itself.

-Criminal Minds-

She only had a half hour to herself before Rossi got there and half the team went engagement ring shopping. She felt like she's hardly spent any time here in months. Poor Sergio is starving for attention and jumped onto her lap the second she got home.

There really wasn't anything that had to be _done_ per se. She just needed space. For the last few weeks she's been so jumpy, so not ready to face everything that is changing with her body and with her life. And she's been taking it out on the best support she's ever had, Rossi.

She began to pace. There were so many decisions to make. She only actually made one so far, to keep the baby. And there was no doubt in her mind about it. And here she is, ten weeks pregnant and just starting to face the truth of it.

Something else she has to face, something practical so she will let herself think about it now, is that because her age, she's high risk. In fact, that's why only Rossi and Derek knew and one of them certainly wouldn't have found out if it weren't for a chance run in with morning sickness and the trashcan under their desk. At first he thought she was drunk and was trying to send her home but she had a killer to catch and so she set the record straight.

The worst part? The Ambassador has been calling for a few weeks now, trying to reconnect. The whole thing is just reminding her that she's had little experience with good parenting in her life and she is terrified. She took a moment to just let herself hug her head in her arms before her phone rang.

"Hi Garcia." She hoped she sounded happier than she let on.

"You alright there sunshine? I was hoping you would come out with me and Derek and cheer JJ up. I finally got her to get out of bed."

Emily took a peek at her watch. Poor Reid, having to contend with a depressed girlfriend the morning he's going out to pick out her engagement ring. "I have plans already but maybe we could have a girls night soon? I could really use some time with just you two. I have news."

Penelope could feel herself torn in two on what to say here. Should she say she knows and spare Emily the effort to tell her? Or should she keep it a secret? Derek seemed to have regretted saying anything. Finally, she came down on the side of caution and acted as if she had no idea. "Sure! Drinks? Maybe some karaoke?"

Crap. Usually she drinks like a fish on their nights out. "Hmm. Maybe something less crazy and more soothing? Spa? Seems like so much has been changing I could use some relaxation. I'm sure you could too."

"Oh yeah." Pen emphasized. "But really I am excited by everything changing. My life has been stagnant for years and I am ready to finally get what I want. That's my new big piece of advice Em. Embrace the future because it's coming no matter what."

"Look at you all wise." Em teased because she was uncomfortable. Facing the future is what she is trying to avoid. Not with the baby, she's good on that. She's afraid of the future of her relationship with…

"You there?" Pen asked after Em seemed to have zoned out for a while.

Em shook her head out of her depressing thoughts. She wished she could just talk to Pen about it the way JJ and her were able to share. But she was a private person, used to secrets and frankly, she wasn't ready to reveal anything about the pregnancy until she was out of the dog park with the possibility of miscarriage.

"Sorry, I should go. Dave will be picking me up soon."

"Dave, huh?" she didn't even mean for the comment to come out. In her heart, she hoped that whoever it was that Em was with that it was Rossi. Sure, hot sugar would be fine with her too but she had thought she saw sparks fly between Dave and Emily the day he came out of retirement and back to the BAU. They were both worldly. He traveled for enjoyment, she did it for work. He had money, she had money. Both sophisticated, both silly in their own ways. And while Derek missed her deserpately and went on his rampage after Doyle, Rossi seemed to just want her home. I was almost like he knew.

Emily was just about to ask if Hotch told her the big secret but she was interrupted by Pen's apology. "Sorry, I'm just a little weirded out by JJ's mood right now. Reid seems to be trying to get us out of the house and she's being stubborn."

"Well, get her out. She needs exposure to people and Reid knows that." And she needs to cover so it doesn't look like there is something up.

Pen agreed and let her off the line, trying to get JJ to load into Esther and start the bad movie marathon a little earlier than expected.

Emily sat back for a long breath and watched Sergio lick his paw. She wasn't sure if she was entirely ready, but at least she will have people there for her, no matter what.

-Criminal Minds-

"Ahh! Hey baby girl!" Morgan swung her in a hug, then turned to do the same to JJ. "How's my two beautiful ladies?"

JJ matched his usual wide smile. She hadn't just gone to a movie in what seemed like ages, other than once with Reid a few months ago. Never mind starting when the movie theater opens at ten in the morning and purposely picking the worse ones to watch. "Do you guys always do this?" She asked as Garcia paid for the gigantically oversize, refillable popcorn and soda. Derek got the snow caps and broke them up into the popcorn and JJ had charge of the nachos.

She was so thankful to the both of them. Derek had left whatever it was (or who) he was doing just to hang out with them and Pen had come over and laid in bed with her for an hour convincing her it was ok to come outside and to not feel bad about having to call her.

Really, she didn't have much to worry about, other than one of the conversations that she overheard Pen have on the phone. When Penelope tried to get Strauss to talk about JJ's needs, her secretary told her to just take a vacation day like everyone else seemed to be taking. Strauss was busy and wasn't to be disturbed for the next two days.

Derek laughed. "Yeah. We get pretty loud too. Some of these movies are just awful."

She chuckled, leave it to these two to have fun doing something most other people hate. "Doesn't anyone ever complain?"

Pen and Derek shared a look. "The badge helps keep us out of trouble. If anyone says anything we just say it's for a cover." He shrugged. Yes, a little immoral or at least unethical. But even Hotch is known to use it to get good tables or as a way to cut through long lines sometimes.

Penelope stifled a laugh at JJ's reaction and turned to her as they walked towards their theater. "I don't see anyone else around really. The ticket agent said we have the only tickets so far, so you don't have to be too concerned."

The movie wasn't set to start for another ten minutes but they entered anyhow and noticed stadium seating and all naturally gravitated to the second to top row, right in the middle. They took a seat on either side of JJ and relaxed around her. Morgan with his arm around the back of her seat and Pen propping her feet on the seats in front of them, encouraging JJ to do the same.

JJ smiled at that. "Thank you guys for taking me out. I know I have been such a—"

"If you dare say burden I'm gonna be really mad, you hear me?" Morgan wasn't going to listen to any more of the pity talk. "It's a treat to actually hang out with you. Both you girls are so busy now with your men."

They both smirked to one another. Pen wanted to ask her question from yesterday but wouldn't with JJ around. JJ on the other hand had been curious about his love life herself. "And is there a girl we are losing you to?"

He gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure how much he should reveal right now with everything going on. "There's someone. She's great but things are just starting."

Garcia was about to burst wanting to know who it was, if it was Emily, or if it was someone else entirely. _'This is like that steampunk murder mystery all over again. Small clues here and there. Sheesh!'_ she giggled to herself and then had to try to save face when they both looked to her. "Sorry, I was just thinking about… never mind. Anyway, I won't push for details because even I can see you don't want to say anything." She saw him relax just a little. "But she's a good woman right? Someone to love maybe?" She's been wanting him to settle down for years now. He's really always wanted a family but with the job never thought he could have it. She just wanted to see someone tame him, give him what she now had with Hotch.

He nodded. Just thinking about her made his chest tighten in anticipation of seeing her next. "I promise I'll make her pass the PG and JJ test."

They both smiled and in a very Garcia like comment JJ returned. "Good. Because if there are any little Derek Morgans to run around, their mom better be beautiful, not just let those heavenly genes go to waste."

Both Derek and Penny burst out laughing, some of the popcorn flying. Derek noticed JJ worry about the mess and stood to put a hand on her shoulder and relax her before heading back to the concession stand. "This is why we get the free refills bowl."

The two girls watched him retreat from the theater as the previews had just begun. "You know PG. Sometimes I wonder just how much is going on with our friends that we don't know about. I mean, look at the secrets I kept."

Penelope looked at her thoughtfully. "Yeah. But everything comes out eventually." She reassured herself on the Emily front. "We just have to wait and see."

-Criminal Minds—

Jack tugged on Dave's shirt sleeve. "Uncle Rossi, why can't Henry and I see the rings too?" He wanted to help out but when they got to the jewelry store Rossi decided he would take the boys for a walk around the block and give the lucky men some time with Emily to narrow down selections. Two young boys in a jewelry store isn't the best idea unless necessary.

He bent down to tie Henry's shoe and looked Jack in the eye. "You two get to make the final approval. But it's important for a man to pick out something for his future wife that's personal. You understand that right?"

Jack took a moment to think, bopping his fingers on his pursed lips. "Like when you helped me pick daddy's birthday present? Had me find something he would like but get your opinion too?"

Rossi smiled. Jack was pretty smart for a kid his age, able to easily relate life lessons to one another. "That's right. That's what I did every time I bought an engagement ring." He admits he's semipro at it now. And yes, he hopes to get married again, he just wants to be sure it's to that right woman.

They rounded back in front of the jewelry store and took a seat on the bench out front so they could see the progress that the three were making and be available to be called in.

Hotch and Reid were both pretty nervous as they scanned the wide selection. Hotch hadn't even thought to look for Pen's ring finger size before getting here since this was so sudden, but Reid told him it was an eight… he estimated based on the blah blah blah… another Reid talent revealed.

Emily was presently surprised at the thoughts both men had when it came to the rings. Reid thought something classic for JJ with some modern elements would be perfect. He considered several possibilities, continuously reciting everything he ever learned about the origins of engagement rings, perceived meanings of certain cuts and styles. He looked at a good half of the selection and finally settled on a princess cut center stone set on a bias with baguette side stones in a platinum setting.

Hotch on the other hand was having a very hard time deciding. Actually, it was more like nothing would work for him. He wanted something incredibly special and something that speaks 'Penelope Garcia'. He knew he didn't want any colored stones as the jeweler suggested after asking lots of questions about Pen's style but he didn't want anything usual either. He needed to balance between classy and sophisticated, her love of vintage things and her flourish for things fun and beautiful. Ring after ring, he just kept twisting his nose at something just not right about it.

Jack watched all this from outside and finally got fed up. "Daddy." He walked in with purpose, Rossi and Henry hurrying behind to catch up. "Mommy will love whatever you get her."

Everyone (other than the jeweler now in back trying to find a few special selections for the picky agent) froze in a happy gasp. "Mommy?" Emily asked with more tears in her eyes. "You call her mommy now?"

Jack looked up confused. "Yeah. She's my mom now isn't she?"

Everyone nodded and Emily bent into a hug and picked up Jack. She knew she was going to be given away for being pregnant soon since her emotions were rocking every which way and morning sickness was getting harder to hide. Plus, her belly was finally starting to show a bit. There's only so long loose clothes will hide her. But she couldn't care to be censored right now. She had so many reasons to celebrate life at the moment.

"I think I found it." Hotch declared as he picked from one of the selections the jeweler brought from the back. He held up the ring for Emily and Jack's inspection. It was palladium, so the ornate design wouldn't be too heavy on Pen's fingers as she typed at work, so that's the practical side of the choice. The band had small round stones set ¾ around and got slightly larger as they reached the middle where extensions of the band and a few layers of finely crafty lips inlaid with tiny diamonds folded out into the petals of a flower, all surrounding a center diamond stone.

"It's Pumpkin alright." Rossi, the expert in these matters proclaimed.

"Classic, vintage, modern, and lots of flair all at once." Emily surmised as she turned it side to side.

Hotch looked to Jack for approval and got a resounding yes so he looked to the jeweler for details. "How long will it take for the ring to come in?"

The jeweler actually chuckled. "This isn't mass market. I made it myself and it's one of a kind. It's yours today if you decide on it."

Aside, Emily whispered to Rossi. "The perfect ring, here today and in her size? It's like the universe is just pushing them together isn't it?"

He nodded with a proud smile. "You've become a romantic you know that?"

She scoffed, a little indignant at his teasing. "I'm allowed to be at least once in my life, aren't I?"

He pet her back, she pulled away. "Yes bella. I just wish you didn't feel the need to limit it to other's happiness." He put his hands up defensively in front of him before she could continue. "I know. I'll stop."

"Daddy. I'm hungry!" Henry complained at Reid's feet. He picked him up, everyone waiting for Hotch to finish up details with the ring and spun him gently around.

"You got it. Let's get something super extra delicious." He got a hand of kid talk with constant exposure. "And you know what?" he turned his conversation half to Hotch who was walking toward them with the ring box in hand and a smile on his face. "Maybe uncle Hotchner will let Jack spend time with us tonight and he can ask someone something important."

Rossi chuckled from behind Hotch as the unit chief froze in his spot. "You mean, you think I should do it tonight?" he turned and looked at all of them each nodding in agreement.

He stilled for a few minutes just staring out the plate glass window of the jewelry store. This would be it, if he did it tonight. It would his whole life, and this time it wouldn't fail.

It would be them walking down aisle, having more kids, dealing with work, crying on each other's shoulders. It would them at ninety and with grandkids and them twenty years from now fighting over what to watch on TV.

Was he ready? Was she? Was it too fast? These last three questions he mumbled aloud unwittingly.

Everyone looked to Rossi. This was clearly his area. He put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "You know Aaron. What is there to gain from waiting? You've already decided you want this and we all think she has too. And this is a team of profilers that says that. It's time."

It's time. It's time. The words repeated in his head with a thud. He felt like he had never done this before. She was new, this was new. But this was right. "I'll need your help if I am going to pull this off by tonight." his smile turned to them as resolute and he happily accepted their hugs and congratulations that urged him on.

Tonight was it. And he was ready.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: This story is going on longer than even I expected, and we still have a ways to go. This is a fun chapter, I hope you like it.

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>Just in the middle of one of the cheesiest love scenes he ever saw Derek felt his phone vibrate with a text message. <em>Do not open next text if anyone else can read.<em>

He looked to see JJ and Garcia fully engrossed in making fun of the film and flinging popcorn towards the screen so he read the next message. _Proposing to Pen tonight. Keep her occupied until 5?_

A good portion of the giant soda he was drinking ended up forcefully spit out on the seat in front of him. The girls caught that of course.

"Everything alright my chocolate muffin?" Garcia's tone held both concern and amusement.

He wiped his chin. "Ah yeah. Hey sweet thing, would you get me another soda? Some napkins too?"

She furrowed her brow, because he always insisted on doing those things. But maybe he wants to talk to JJ. Thinking that must be it, she grabbed the refillable cup and made her way out of the theater.

As soon as the door closed behind her Derek looked to JJ. "Can you keep a secret?" she nodded and he showed her the text.

"You mean. Wait." She was putting her hands up in front of her trying to distance herself while she wrapped her head around it but her face held nothing but pure hope. "Finally."

Derek laughed at that reaction. It's been such a quick progression to the relationship yet he feels the same way. He always wondered if they were in love with one another. He always thought those smiles that only Penelope could bring out in Hotch meant more but he never wanted to just assume anything. But now that it's open, clear to everyone… "We have to do our part in this. If you are ready for that."

JJ nodded in excitement and took over Derek's phone asking details. She got texts back stating he had the ring, that Rossi and Emily were doing a good amount of the planning with him and that Reid was taking Jack for the night to play with Henry. And both boys knew all about it. She told this all to Derek.

"What can we do to keep her occupied until then? That leaves us three hours after this move ends." He was starting to panic. One of the texts specifically asked to keep her away from both Hotch's apartment and her old apartment. And Reid and JJ's would be obvious, there would be risk at Emily or Rossi's (though he knew Em was spending most of her time with Dave lately) and there were things at his place he just couldn't explain right now.

JJ was deep in thought about this too but hit Derek with her epiphany. "I'm going to tell her I want to pick out wedding dresses for when Reid proposes."

He loved the idea, why not distract her with wedding stuff? She'd need to get a head start. But…"Won't that be a little obvious?"

JJ shook her head side to side with a smirk. "The one plus to my still being so fragile my dear is she will do anything if it's supposed to help me. I'll make the request and you back it up with an explanation about how it's good for my mental health."

He could feel the smile rise on his cheeks as Garcia sat down next to JJ. "What are you two discussing so urgently?" She hadn't heard it, but could tell they were both deeply involved so it wasn't about the movie.

JJ turned to her with a proud shrug. "I convinced Adonis over here to indulge me today. You will do the same right?"

"Anything for you my blonde love." Pen handed over the soda and napkins to Derek, plus a packet of peanut M&M's to JJ which are her favorite. "What would that be?"

JJ leaned in, clenching her fists in excitement. "Wedding dress shopping!" she yelled. And then noticed the surprise and trepidation on Pen's face. Her friend was worrying about her getting carried away on herself. She put a hand on PG's arm to soothe her. "Please? Henry told me Reid plans to ask in a few months and when he does I want things to go in a quick order. I understand why he is waiting but you know, there is just no way to plan a wedding when we both are so busy at work… I want to use what little free time I get." She shot her friend puppy eyes.

Oh great. Puppy eyes. But she was still unsure if this was healthy so she looked to her best friend in the world but he just nodded. "It will be great I think. We can all look forward to the future. Maybe you two can help me pick whatever I will wear when I get married."

Both girls turned their gazes to him. "Is that a possibility?"

He nodded. "Maybe." He closed his lips tightly. "And you too there baby girl. We can make a good long day of it. Reid sent JJ a text that the boys are dying to spend time together so Hotch and Henry won't be missing you if we keep you late." He was proud of himself he thought to cover on that.

Pen's face actually fell a little but then she perked up. "I suppose my little man could fend without me for a few more hours. After all, mommies need time too." She smiled resolutely. "He called me mommy!"

Both Derek and JJ launched into a big group hug with her. She was _supposed_ to be that boy's mother and soon it would all make sense, become official, and become whole. She better say yes.

"So what do you say? Blow this joint and play dress up for a while? I think if we exploited the badge a little we might get a little extra attention at a good bridal shop." JJ's grin was evil. One, she really couldn't wait to see Morgan in one of those stores where the aisles are so small because the dresses poof out. And two, she wanted to see them all moving on with their lives. Pen just didn't know how quickly she would need today.

With one last look to Morgan Pen agreed and led the way out. He smirked when Hotch sent another text for an update and he returned. _We are going dress shopping. And JJ knows Reid will propose._

With that, they set off for wedding planning.

-Criminal Minds—

"Are you two sure she will like this?" Hotch was getting very nervous about the plans, even though they were mostly his idea. When he had proposed to Haley it was nothing like this. He didn't have to put so much thought into it and now he was second guessing everything when it came to Pen's proposal. She deserved nothing but the best.

"Yes." Both Emily and Rossi responded in unison before Emily continued on. "Trust me as a woman when I tell you how a girl wants to be proposed to."

They were all sitting in a diner, the two boys coloring and Reid overlooking their work as plans kept building. He heard Emily talk about marriage proposals twice today, using herself in the example personally. It got him curious. "Other than Doyle, have you ever been proposed to?"

Emily sat back in her seat across from him, her arms crossing her chest and her mouth setting firm. All defensive and distancing gestures. "What?" she asked, a little coldly even for Em.

He was confused by her reaction. He just wanted to know. "Well, I mean you aren't married so if someone did propose they obviously didn't do it right, correct?"

Emily heaved out a breath and lowered her stance. Reid wasn't trying to imply anything. "The good news for Hotch is that even if it isn't the 'right' proposal, if a girl wants to marry a man she will. It might take time for her to decide, she might need space or just a chance to get a grip on the situation and might carry that ring around not ready to put it on her finger," she noticed five sets of male eyes looking at her in examination, the two little ones being the most comforting. They weren't trying to profile her right now like the adult males were. She waved her hands in front of her face. "Anyhow. Pen is ready. I'm sure of it and you are the guy Hotch. So, stop worrying so much."

Rossi dropped his gaze with a firm set in his lip, Hotch decided he would ask for more details on that little rant later and Reid shot her a look saying 'if my son weren't here I would be constantly talking your ear off about this.' Thank god for Henry and Jack. She pulled more crayons from her purse and gave them another sheet of paper each. "Draw something pretty for your mommies. No trucks." She instructed before turning back to the conversation.

"Another great plus to this plan in my opinion," Reid interjected into the lulling discussion over which wine to serve with dinner "is that it will show Garcia that we are all behind her, with everyone taking a role. I think because of the speed of the request she might be nervous about perceptions. But with everyone making it clear that we want this for you guys she will relax that and just focus on you two."

Hotch nodded in agreement. He knew that having the support of her family was very important to Penelope. She would be even more touched that he thought to include everyone who had a role in pushing them forward. He looked to Reid and thanked him for keeping Jack tonight and then looked to Rossi and Prentiss. "Are you two sure you can pull this off? I don't want you to have to—"

Rossi cut him off as he scooped up the check to pay before anyone would protest. "We have it all under control. This one has been getting fairly good." He indicated Emily with a jerk of his head.

Of course, Hotch wondered just how they were going to work together tonight when it seemed they were avoiding speaking to one another directly all day. But he had to give them the benefit of the doubt. This mattered to them both so much that whatever their personal problems may be, they would set it aside.

They all piled back into Reid's car and towards their own to set about their tasks for the day. Hotch was nervous and had only an hour to set up everything he needed. Tonight would be perfect, or he would die trying.

-Criminal Minds-

Hotch picked her up from the bridal shop just after five, right in time to see JJ try on her last dress. It was difficult to hide his glee from his friends, especially when Penelope went to change out of her bridesmaid's dress she was trying on for JJ. Morgan informed him that Penelope just can't say no to JJ and ended up trying a few bridal gowns on herself.

He thanked them both and took Penelope for a good long drive, saying he would take her to dinner since Jack was at Reid's. He was glad she was distracted the whole ride until he announced they were there.

"Where are we?" She hadn't been paying attention to where they were driving; she was too busy looking back over the photos that they took from the bridal salon today. JJ was going to make an incredibly beautiful bride. And the few photos she allowed Derek to take with her phone of her in one of the selections JJ made her try on… her heart was certainly going to beat out of her chest. She knew she wanted that, with the man beside her and she knew which dress too… if he would only ask.

He smirked. He saw a few of those photos. How pragmatic of Morgan and JJ, getting her into the wedding mindset for him. Now he was going to have to buy everyone thank you presents. "I had lunch with Rossi today. I told him what you had said, again last night, about us maybe getting a house. He told me about this one. The realtor is letting us check it out off clock."

If she wasn't already plagued with a thudding heart it would have started now. He was _serious_ about them moving even more along the scale of commitment. And from the looks on the outside, this house was spectacular. She jumped across the SUV console and pecked his cheek. "You Aaron Hotchner are an adorable boyfriend."

He blushed, hoping that would be the last time he would carry that title. Fiancee had a much better ring to it, husband even more. "Ready?"

Oh, she was ready. "Where's the realtor?"

He left the car and rounded to her door to let her out. Kissing her when she hesitated. "Rossi knows her; he got his house off her too. We have a key, and the night to decide. Rossi insists you can't make a choice until you've had a meal in the house." He shrugged at her look. "I wasn't going to argue with him making us dinner again. Besides, he did the same thing. Having a badge, it makes people trust you."

"Yet another reason I can be jealous of you guys." She teased as she slid out of the car. "But I guess being with you gets me some of those privileges doesn't it?"

He took her hand to lead her inside. "Yeah." He fumbled with the key in the door. "But I get a whole lot more from the deal. After you." He went to usher her in but stopped her and picked her up bridal style to carry her in. When she looked at him askance he simply said "Just in case it is the house we buy." And carried her into the foyer.

When he placed her on her feet and turned the light on her eyes equally lit up. This house was absolutely adorable, and dressed for show with furnishings present. She took a good look around. It was an updated Victorian Tudor, with modern amenities throughout but with lots of charm. "How many bedrooms is it?" she asked Aaron.

He had already seen the house quickly earlier and explained that Rossi had dragged him in. Of course, in reality it was in preparation for tonight, but to Pen it was so he had familiarity with it and could show her.

"But why didn't you just call me earlier to come?"

He hated lies, but it's worth the surprise. "You were with JJ and she needs you. And the realtor's vacation starts tomorrow for a week and I don't want to miss out on our chance in case another couple puts and offer down once she gets back. So tonight it is."

She nodded. She was so glad he could be so practical about things. "So, bedrooms?"

"Let's start upstairs first." He guided her and was only thankful that was her first question. He had wanted to steer the tour so her surprise would be seen last. "There are three bedrooms up here with two baths. The master has its own and it's a Jack and Jill between the other two."

She peaked into the first room on the right. It was a good size, perfect for Jack with the L shape making space for a sleep area separate from study/play. She said as much to Hotch. His eyes lit at the comment. She was so much a parent; it's as if she lived with Jack all her life. "I think he would love this room. He always tells me that he wants something bigger." He offered.

She nodded and checked out the closet, fairly spacious, enough for a boy. Then she opened the door to the Jack and Jill bath. It was nice and clean and had two separate sink areas which allowed for lots of privacy. Since this would likely be a guest room on the other side that would be handy. She walked to the other room and when she opened the door her breath caught a bit. It was a nursery. A crib, a rocker, dressing table, baby stuff all specially displayed. She didn't know what she could say that wouldn't betray the thoughts running through her at seeing this. She loved Jack but she really did want more kids. She and Aaron would have such good babies, and with brother Jack and it was just so overwhelming. Finally she settled on "This is such a cute room."

He of course picked up on what she must have been thinking and he wanted all that. He wants at least one more, or as many as life could give them. "Well, if we do buy, maybe we'll use it for the same purpose." He causally dropped the comment but one look at her face and he knew she was stunned.

"You really do want more kids?" she almost added 'with me?'

He nodded emphatically. "With you? I'd have a dozen. Though you might object to so many." He caught her jump to him just in time to twirl her in his arms. "So you like what you see so far?"

She nodded, now being put down to the floor again. "This place is so cute. I love the original floors and the little stained glass details on the windows. And it's all pretty modern in the wiring and what not. Can we afford this?"

Hotch nodded. Even if his career in the BAU was shot, he could always go somewhere else, maybe the justice department, without a salary cut. "Between our incomes? Yes, with lots to wiggle around with. I have a large sum for the down payment, and I know we could easily get approved. I did a thing." He looked away, about to laugh his butt off at the reference to when she bought those tablets for everyone saying she 'did a thing' as well.

She smiled, maybe they were more alike that even she thought. "And what was this thing?"

He let her trail him as he moved into the hall and towards the next room. "I ran our credit scores of course, getting your social security number from personnel files. Yours is impressive by the way, I won't ask if that is natural or artificial. I am still a federal agent." He joked and she giggled at his good agent act but he opened the door to the next before she could say anything else.

Her face fell looking into the blank space of a room. It wasn't that large, about the size of the nursery. "This isn't the master is it?" She really hoped it wasn't because the house was perfect until now.

He shook his head no. "Nope. This is the office. I think it would be enough for both of us to put back to back desks. You could have the larger wall, so you could set up all your equipment, maybe even work from home when necessary."

She examined the space herself. It too had a sort of L shape but less obtrusive than in Jack's room. There was no closet or anything and with a little modification could be turned into another bedroom. But a joint office with Aaron sounded like a really great idea to her. She was used to working with him. And she knew she wouldn't get sick of him no matter how much time they spent together. "You thought this all through didn't you?"

He nodded and reached for her hand. "And I think you will like the Master too."

She smiled, he seemed sure. And he put so much effort into this. They could afford it. It was a little further from work than she was used to but a little more of a commute would be worth the effort when it meant she could have a house like this that would otherwise surely be out of their price range. "Oh!" she stopped him as they passed a window in the hall to the back. "The yard is huge!"

His grin increased. "That seemed important to you when you first mentioned buying. The swing set is staying with the house, and so are the appliances. There is a pool back there too that is blocked by the tree line from this window."

She looked at him with shock. "How is this house not picked up already?"

"Rossi has a magic of his own. It only officially goes on market next week when the realtor returns from vacation." He was never going to repay that man enough for pointing this out to him. Together he and Emily and Reid went over about a hundred ideas on tonight. But when Hotch had mentioned during a planning break what Pen had said about a house Rossi shot up with this idea, made the calls, and got everything set on this end. That man wanted a wedding to attend. That was for sure.

"That man. He's getting a big ol' kiss when I get to him."

"So long as I get most of them, it doesn't bother me. Now, I think you'll love the master." He opened the knob all too slowly for Penelope and she skirted in right passed him. It had two separate areas, the first a sitting area with a fireplace and open behind it with a half wall and column supports was the 'boudoir' area as Aaron explained. Of course, being furnished for the showing helped her imagine everything in its place. The bed was a large king and in the sitting area above the fireplace sat a mirrored flat screen TV. It was both comfortable and sophisticated, and the sofa was a brushed silk pink. Her mouth watered, wanting it so badly.

"No chance we can buy the furniture is there?" she joked as she plopped onto the bed. It was like heaven.

"We could, if you want. I gather the owners already moved out of the country, so they aren't taking any of this." He hoped she would like this house as much as she seemed to. He fell in love with it already. "Come here."

She groaned when she had to get up and walked over with him to the walk in closet. It was quite large but lacked organization. She thought she might have to have it professionally done and Hotch agreed. Together they had more clothes than a small store. He had at least fifteen suits. She had more accessories than a jewelry store. And hopefully she would have one more to her everyday attire. "One more thing and I know you will love it." He guided her to the bathroom which had double sinks in their own areas, a two person shower but the showstopper was the claw foot tub dead center.

"Oh. My. God." She climbed into it and lowered herself in, remembering the time she spent relaxing in a tub with him on their steam punk date. She could see them doing that all the time here. After a big case or something messy in life, just coming to their retreat and being them in simple company. "Let's buy this place."

He chuckled. "You haven't even seen down stairs."

She stood, reluctantly but argued. "I don't care. Yard, room for Jack and this tub? I'm sold. But yeah, I suppose I should at least look at it."

He had to hold in his breath, otherwise risk her seeing his relief and simultaneous nervousness as he led her down the back stairs. These led to the mudroom off the garage that housed the organized laundry area and led to the main hall of the first floor. On their left was a large and casual family room. On the right, a guest bed with bath. "Oh, this is a great room. Maybe Sean would visit more often if he had a room like this to come to."

Hotch smiled, glad she wanted to have more time with his family. When they had called him (more like when Pen hacked into his computer, remotely installed Skype and popped open the program with them on camera so they could all talk) they had hit it off right away. She told him all about her work, he told her about his travels and a new gig he got as sous chef at a restaurant in Manhattan. His brother seemed to love her so much he had specifically told him when she went to the bathroom that he hopes they stay together, she was good for him.

Hotch of course agreed. "I hope so. Maybe if you start with your brothers again in the future they could come too. But, that's all up to you of course." There was lots of pain there; he didn't want to open wounds.

She smirked at his thoughtfulness and continued on. Next on the right was a small play room and then the kitchen came into sight. Rossi would approve, though it desperately needed a new stove and refrigerator. And then the dining room came into sight.

Her eyes watered. Set at the table was a long white cloth with a shorter deep red cloth draped over it. The same pink roses and lilies as he had given her after Valentine's Day sat in a short arrangement where they could see over them and candles flanked the two set places on either side. "What's all this?"

He walked her to her seat and held it for her, pushing her chair in as she sat. "It's Rossi and Emily's big surprise for us. Everyone was in on it actually. JJ and Reid taking Jack, of course. Morgan kept you out for me so I could set up and Emily and Rossi cooked dinner."

Her eyes were watering. "But why?"

He shrugged. He couldn't tell her yet. "They love our love I guess."

They both broke into large grins and Hotch poured out the wine while she removed the covers of their plates. "Wow." She sat there, staring at the dinner. "This has to be the prettiest salad ever. Are these flower petals?"

Hotch chuckled. He had asked Rossi if there was any way to romance a salad and when he found out rose petals were edible and taste just like arugula he was sold on putting them into the salad. "Yep. Pretty isn't it?"

She nodded, wondering where Hotch got romance lessons. But, he was always like that wasn't he? Giving small tokens to show he cared, doing things and favors just because. "So, is this part of the getting to love the house thing? Can't know it 'till you have a romantic meal?"

"That's a good part of it. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. Ready for the main course?"

She nodded so he retreated to the kitchen where Rossi had left the plates in the warming drawer. The poor guy had to cook everything here and scram just a few minutes before Hotch showed up with Pen. How he managed to clean the kitchen up in so little time is a mystery for the masters.

"Oh, I love lamb! Did you pick it out?" She knew he had to. Aaron wasn't the type of man to leave these things up to other people.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah. I told Rossi what I wanted and he added his gourmet flair. I'm glad I got it right." She was so beautiful when she was happy. Here he was sitting across from her watching her savor her food and the surroundings of a potential future home and he had to rub his sweaty hands on his pants. He was a bunch of nerves. She was getting suspicious, he could tell.

He rushed to clear her plate the second she finished her last bite and nearly ran into the kitchen. He was freaking out. What if he doesn't do this right? This is something she was going to remember forever. It had to be perfect.

"Aaron. Is everything alright?" Thankfully she called it from the dining room and didn't come after him.

He calmed his breathing to respond. "Yep. Just looking forward to dessert. You ready?"

At her positive reply he carried the tray containing two plates and two cups of cappuccino to the table with shaky hands. The spoons were knocking against the plates he was so nervous.

She reached up to help him unload their dessert and coffee and watched him carefully. He seemed, odd. That's all she could peg.

"Nothing like Rossi's tiramisu is there?" she asked hesitantly. What was up with her man? Was he nervous about buying a house with her? She hoped that wasn't it. He was the love of her life and she was ready to move on full steam ahead.

He agreed, using the dessert as a lifeline to courage. But it wasn't working so well under her examining gaze. She knew something was up. He got an idea and reached for the remote that Rossi left on the sideboard. Suddenly the room filled with one of Pen's favorite romantic Disney ballads. "Would you like to dance?"

She smirked. She hadn't ever danced with him yet. "Of course."

He took her hand and led her to the small clear area between the dining room and formal living room. He held her close, the two more swaying than dancing but it was enough for her. She sighed into his embrace. She was so in love with this man and a combination of this song, this house, this night, this everything, was the perfect moment to her. She told him as much and was surprised when he pulled away.

With confidence in her happiness at the moment, on one knee Hotch read the shock on her face at him having pulled away. Her mind obviously wasn't catching on yet. He reached out for her hand. "Penelope."

"Yes." She said unsure. Why is he on one knee? Part of her brain knew why, but the rest was entirely still in shock. This couldn't—is he?

"The first time I proposed to you it was as a fictional character. But this time it's for real." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flowery diamond ring, slipping it onto her finger. He gave a silent thank you to Reid for getting the size right. He steeled himself with a shallow breath and looked back up into her eyes, hers blurring slightly just as his own with a single happy tear. "You are by far the funniest, happiest and most human person I have ever known. You made our team a family, a son of your own in Jack and now I am asking you to make me complete." He paused with goose bumps on both their flesh. "Penelope Garcia, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She rushed it out the exact moment he finished the question and a second later she was in his arms sharing tens of grateful, loving kisses. "Oh, God. I love you Aaron." She managed between kisses as he twirled her around in a bear hug. When he put her down and rested his forehead to hers to catch their breaths she smiled. She knew exactly what to say. "We _have _to buy this house now."

Hotch broke into the most gleeful laugh he's ever experienced. "For you, anything. It contains a pretty big part of our history, doesn't it?"

She nodded as he took her hand and kissed it as he always does. "You've made me the happiest woman I could ever be." She stated, pulling him into an embrace and then leaving just one arm hooked around his back as she turned side by side with him. With her other arm she pointed to the bay window in the living room. "Here, I think is where we will put the Christmas tree." She pointed to the mantel on the fireplace. "And we will hang our stockings there, and read stories to Jack and any future kids on those chairs right there." She was all teary eyed as she turned back to him. "I can just see a whole life for us, together."

"Me too." He whispered as he recaptured her lips. "Let's call the realtor." He suddenly needed to make this call. It had to be done. She wanted this house and so did he.

It took a couple tries and he got a hold of her, let her know of the offer. They walked around again, looking in finer detail at the little features of the house. She was delighted to see a half bath but it needs massive updating. And he was surprised by the size of the basement. They thought maybe in time they could finish it and add a rec room for Jack. Every room seemed to hold more than just potential, it held promise. So when they walked back to the car and buckled in they were surprised to be hearing back from the realtor.

Hotch was terrified she was calling to say it was off the market, he answered with caution. "Hello?"

At Pen's urging he put it on speaker phone. "Agent Hotchner. Again, congratulations on your engagement." He had pretty much yelled it with glee to her earlier when they made the offer. "The present owners are anxious to get this matter settled. They have a counter offer of two thousand more. If you accept, they will pay for a fast track in escrow. You could be moved in as soon as you are approved."

He looked to Pen and she was speechless, just nodding with such vigor she was probably about to do brain damage. "We accept."

Penelope cried and latched her arms around him while the conversation was still on, almost not hearing the realtor over their kisses. "I will let their realtor know. An excellent decision Agent and future Mrs. Hotchner. It's a real steal."

They thanked her and agreed they would handle the paperwork with her secretary in the morning, they had the time since Aaron was still suspended and everyone was taking the vacation day.

After a fairly long make out session in their future drive way they made their way to Reid's to get Jack. When they got there and he opened the door they saw all of their friends waiting with anxious faces.

"So?" Rossi broke the silence, knowing everyone came specifically to hear if there was news.

Pen simply held out her hand with the ring and everyone jumped up, racing for hugs and congratulations. They all crowded around, letting Jack get his hugs and kisses in too and it was one of the happiest moments of Pen's life. With her family around her and her fiancée's arm at her back she smile in sheer bliss. Her life might be rapidly changing but it was also exactly as it should be.

Now, to plan a wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I changed the content of this chapter about five times today, finally settling on this because it will set up the rest of the story nicely, I hope.

Please and thank you for reviews and alerts. Means the world to know people are reading.

Disclaimer: Don't own Criminal Minds, do own whatever OC's are in this fic.

* * *

><p>"But she's only been engaged for fourteen hours." Emily groaned over her phone. "Do I really have to go to this bridal party meeting at ten in the morning?"<p>

JJ chuckled. "Oh Em, if you were engaged you would be just as excited to get started. Besides, even though Derek is going to be the man of honor, we have a big role to play, you especially with being maid of honor. It's our duty to make sure she doesn't go entirely insane over this." She rolled her eyes when Reid looked to her, scared on how she would be as a bride. Her first wedding wasn't exactly… romantic. This time he knew she would probably go overboard, and have Garcia as a ping board for plans.

"I doubt it." Emily huffed, not exactly in the mood for romance despite her happiness for her friends. "Anyhow, I guess I will pick you up? We're supposed to meet with the guys later and judging by the meeting agenda I just got in my email, we will probably be with her up till then." She was amazed at how organized these two were, but she shouldn't be surprised. Even their progress with the house wasn't surprising.

She was of course very happy they liked the house. Rossi always kept an eye on the local real estate market in case he decided on a new investment or for things just like this. There were actually five houses that she had seen with him before on his little quests and she pointed that one out as something they would both love.

"Sounds good to me. Do you mind if we take Henry? I want to give Spence a break and let him join the guys today."

Emily nearly jumped in her seat. JJ was finally starting to function on her own. She hadn't trusted Henry to anyone, even herself, other than Spence since they got back from Dallas. "Of course, bring the little guy! Jack is coming with us too, they can play and stay out of our hair. Be there in twenty."

She hung up and looked back across the table at the Italian reading his newspaper and still indulging her by drinking her same ginger tea when he didn't have to. Usually they did this at his house but after their bickering all day yesterday she hadn't been up for sharing. He worried about her though, and brought breakfast over to her place, aware she wouldn't eat unless he forced her, and not eating only made morning sickness worse later in the day.

"You could smile you know. Love isn't a bad thing cara." He didn't look up from his paper in fear she was giving him the stink eye. "You just have to let it happen to you. Trust me, the more you fight it, the worse it gets until it hits you in the face." He sipped his tea, still unwilling to look at the woman.

She huffed a sigh but decided she wasn't up for arguing with him. She was exhausted and he was probably the nicest man she ever met, he meant well and he was adamant in his care for her. He's always been that way. "Thank you for the tea but I have to go get JJ. See you at the house."

She got up and grabbed her keys and coat before he could say anything else, especially about her not eating this morning. She needed to focus on her other friends right now, the ones going places, rapidly.

Her drive over was thankfully full of that. Garcia had called twice and after no answer had hacked into her phone, then Bluetooth network and broadcast herself over the car's speakers. "How are you my lovely?" her sweet tone rang out.

"Jesus Christ Pen, you almost made me hit the guy in the next lane." She calmed at the unified chuckled between them. "I shouldn't be surprised you can do that. What's up? Super excited I take it?"

She imagined the smile on Pen's face, suddenly mad at herself for letting her exhausting cause to dread this. Hotch was a fantastic guy and they deserved one another, made each other happy. Her bubbly blonde friend wouldn't exactly be a bridezilla, more like an eager bunny ready to hop on with life. The good news is that for once something would be slowly coming. The wedding is likely four to six months out, that's how long it is going to take her wedding dress to be finished. The down side to that, Emily would have to fess up to her pregnancy in two weeks, exactly when her first trimester ends. She's going to need a maternity bridesmaids dress.

"I'm so excited, and thank you so, so much for spending your day off with me. I'm gonna pay you back big time." She promised. "I just wanted to get your opinion on—" She spent the whole rest of the ride, even as JJ was being picked up, talking their ears off on things they would be looking at once they got to her and Hotch's place.

"Pen sweetie, shut up. I have to turn the car off, we're here." She was gleeful, Garcia was abundantly absorbed in this.

They walked up and passed Aaron as he left to his own car. He was going to spend time brainstorming with Rossi, Reid and Morgan on how to deal with the romantic relationships and the fraternization rules… all this over golf. Reid at a driving range was something Emily ached to see but she was also pretty excited to see these ideas that Penelope had.

"Aunt Emily, Aunt JJ!" Jack rushed out of his room to hug them then latched onto Henry to run and play in his room.

"Jack, no running! Your arm!" Penelope called after him, concern all over her face before she turned to her friends shaking her head. "He's going to break something else, I just know it."

JJ smiled. "Well if he does he has you. Now," she rubbed her hands together ready to get down to work. "So you and Hotch decided on where you want it?" Naturally she reached for her tablet expecting Garcia to refer them to a website but she instead just sat and described it to them.

"There aren't any pictures. It's where Aaron and I had our second date." Her smile was winsome, remembering that night.

"The steam punk place?" Emily was pretty shocked. She expected something more traditional out of Hotch, apparently the venue had been his idea.

Pen nodded. "It's a gigantic estate, had to be twice the size of Rossi's. We were thinking the end of July, since that's when the Galvins say everything is at its slowest and it gives us just enough time. They already agreed, and don't want any money for it. Isn't that incredible?"

Both women nodded. Hosting a wedding is a big gift, even if they aren't doing the planning because they could charge a nice small fortune. But then, everyone knew Bill's wife was pretty loaded. She bought the estate off of an old friend when it fell into disrepair after her first parenting book hit it big. Emily was especially looking forward to seeing the place. She met Bill once when he came over for dinner at Rossi's on one of her nights to cook. She thought the steam punk thing was going to factor into the wedding at first but seeing the plans for outdoors let her relax on that front.

"And so of course, I found the dress yesterday and emailed you pics Em. Oh, I wish you were there! But I guess you helped with picking out something else hmm?" Hotch had told her all about Emily's role with Rossi and Reid yesterday and made her promise not to let JJ know Reid bought the ring. The youngest member of the team was a ball of nerves in trying to determine the best was to propose to the woman he's loved for years. "Anyhoo," she pulled out a large binder she spent the better part of the early morning on, much to Hotch's humor. "let's get started on color palettes."

-Criminal Minds-

"So Hotch, you ready for the big plunge again?" Morgan teased as Hotch lined up his shot. They decided on nine holes instead of the range as once planned due to Reid having never played before. He knew the rules after a quick read of a book Rossi handed him but of course, nothing replaces hands on experience.

"You know I am. You aren't going to try to talk me out of it and grab my Penelope are you?" His smirk told them all he wasn't jealous of that friendship as he had occasionally appeared in the past. Actually, he was hoping to see if Derek would spill on his own love life. The silky thong flung on his lampshade when they picked him up in the morning didn't escape anyone's attention. Nor did the fact he was anxious when Reid rushed into the bathroom before Morgan could stop him. Reid might not be the most of the social world, but even he knows what it means when there are tampons and an extra toothbrush hanging around.

Morgan knew that was what they were trying to do, and he wasn't biting. He had to keep this under wraps for reasons they would later understand. "You kidding? I'm just glad she didn't pull me in on the planning today. Man of honor or not, I'm just not up for a jazzed Penelope starting her plans. I nearly suffocated in that dress shop yesterday." Penelope asked him this morning if he would take the role. He knew ther was an odd number of men in the party but his role would be important… he was walking her down the aisle.

Rossi hit Morgan's back playfully. "You are a braver man than I, this is true. But I would love a wedding again."

That made Hotch miss his shot and take a point. "Damn it Rossi, you can't say things like that when we're playing!" Especially knowing what he knows about his friend that the others just aren't aware of yet. Though, Morgan _might_ be aware. Reid was obviously clueless.

"Just because I failed at it three times doesn't mean the next time won't be right." Rossi was getting sick of his marriages and womanizer reputation following him everywhere. He finally found a woman that made him feel whole and he was paying the price, and Emily wasn't making this any easier. "Anyhow. Did you two apply for your mortgage yet?"

Hotch nodded, relinquishing the hole to Reid who was approaching this like some big math equation. "Between my penchant for paperwork and her tech skills it's all pretty much taken care of. Just inspection and escrow and the house is ours." He was proud of them. After they left Reid's last night Jack went right to bed and they spent a good few hours making love over and over again. They were pretty exhausted and slept for a few hours. But both were so excited about the house that when Penelope woke at five in the morning looking at mortgage rates and lenders on her laptop in bed, Hotch woke as well and together they were approved before anyone else on the team probably even woke up. This house was there house. It already had so much history in it.

Reid swung and to the amazement of all three of his friends, he got it just a few feet from the hole. He stood with a real confidence in himself, so confident he didn't even realize how his proud statement came off. "JJ was so wrapped up in the romance of everything, I am pretty sure I did end up getting her pregnant again last night."

Whomp! That's how his statement hit the other three guys. Reid had been holding out on JJ all this time. Even though it was probably better that they not sleep together, she had expressed to more than one of them that she was starting to feel a little rejected because she was honestly ready for sex with him again. Of course, Reid was right about a baby maybe being too soon. Then he says this?

"Uh, pretty boy?"

Reid turned around to see their stunned faces. "What?" he was confused. Wasn't it normal for men to talk about their sex lives? They all seemed to know how Hotch goes wild when Penelope goes down on him.

Morgan took it upon himself to explain. This was his role. "You didn't use anything? Even knowing how fragile she might be?"

Reid shook his head. "One. I really didn't have the ability to process that when she tackled me, and I was in a pleasure haze the second and third time. And Two. I think she might be more ready than we are giving her credit for. It's not over. But I will be asking sooner than anticipated. And I didn't tell Henry that, so it should stay a surprise. And thank you Morgan, shopping yesterday really did do her good."

Morgan lit at the comment. His girls were all getting where they wanted in their lives, one trying to fight it of course. He would deal with that later. "Looks like I'll have to get on the daddy wagon too then, keep up with you guys. What do you say Rossi? You in for that too?"

The eldest man looked to them. "Never too later to start." He shrugged, feeling his stomach knot a hundred times. This group of profilers can be really unfair.

-Criminal Minds—

"Mommy, will I get a brother soon?" Jack called from the back seat of Emily's car. JJ took the seat with him and Henry while Penelope sat up front and navigated what stores needed to be visited today. She had to agree with JJ, time off from work because of the weird situations certainly was too precious of an opportunity to waste.

Emily let her gaze shift lightly from the road to Penelope who was quirking her lips obviously trying to figure out how to answer that. "But, what if mommy has a girl Jack? Don't you want a sister too?"

Pen twisted her head to Emily with a silent thank you and looked back to see Jack with a thoughtful expression, a finger bobbing over his lips. "I won't have to share a room with a sister would I?"

All three women giggled. "No Jackers. The new house has a room all just for you. And there is a baby room. _If_ daddy and I have babies they will stay in there. That good with you?"

Jack nodded and called to Emily. "Where will Aunt Emily's baby stay?"

Emily almost swerved out of her lane. She mumbled an excuse about a rodent in the road but JJ wasn't totally buying it. "Em? Something you want to tell me?"

"Oh god." She moaned and slowed the car to a stop on the side of the road. Thankfully no other cars were passing by as she had to fling her door open and puke out the side.

Penelope got out and rounded to Emily's side, careful to stay out of the splatter and held her hair back. Poor Emily, she obviously wasn't ready to say anything. She wondered if this little moment was morning sickness or just a reaction to the stress. She remembered some pressure points that were supposed to help ease morning sickness and so she let her hands begin to massage those spots behind her ears, in her scalp and over her pulse point. Soon Emily was calming in her breathing and just leaning over the disgusting mess of pavement with her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of her friend's ministrations which were helping get her mind of the dizziness.

"You're good at this. What are you working for?" JJ had gotten out too, after ordering the boys to stay inside the car. She remembered Garcia having looked up some pressure points when she was pregnant to ease her gassiness with Henry. She was starting to wonder if this was something like that with Emily.

"Uhg. Don't stop, please." Emily begged as Garcia started lowering the pressure.

"Come on and get into the passenger seat. I'll drive. You aren't well enough right now." She wasn't going to let the secret slip on Emily when she wasn't supposed to know either. If Em wanted to claim ill, she was giving her that chance.

Emily nodded, hoping they really thought it was just that and carefully stepped over the puddle and to her spot in the front. "Thank you Pen." She said as they began to pull into the street again. "I'll be fine, I can still go look at dresses."

"You sure?" Penelope looked over to her friend. She was a little pale in the face. "You don't look that good." She put her hand to her forehead wondering if she really was sick and this wasn't just because of the pregnancy.

"I'm sure. I'm not missing out on seeing you in that dress while I have a chance. You're smart, getting this stuff done now. If I ever get married I'm just hiring a wedding planner. No way to do it with the job and all… plus I just don't think I have the heart for all the details."

Penelope nodded, wondering if it would happen for her friend. She had gotten a text from Hotch earlier in the day telling her what it was that Rossi had told him. Rossi loved Emily… but no other detail. Duh. She could see that, anyone could see that. He looked at her like a man worshipping the sun. But she also got a text asking her if she knew who Derek was seeing, that a woman was at least _almost_ living with him. She had a feeling that's what he meant by a secret he had been keeping from her. Why didn't he say anything? Things are really moving on the fast with this woman he is seeing? She had a mini, internal, panic when she read that, more concerned than ever on who Emily was seeing.

JJ put her chin on the back of Penelope's seat so she could get a good look at Emily. "Has this been going on long?" She wasn't sure if this was pregnancy or not. Her friend could have just been reacting to the comment for other reasons, like maybe feeling she missed her chance. Or it could be some illness.

Emily kept her face schooled to the scenery ahead of her, aware both women were likely on to her. "It's just a little motion sickness I think. I've had bad headaches too. So thank you for driving Pen. Rossi insists I'm not eating enough, maybe it's making me lightheaded?"

Both women nodded in mock agreement that that could be it. JJ was going to try to corner Jack later and asking him why he asked Emily that, but for now they were at the bridal salon yet again.

"Emily, take some water before we go in. I'll take the boys around to the tux shop, Pen." JJ offered. The owners of this particular shop had the bride on one side and the tux shop on the other, but still two separate stores so bride's wouldn't have to worry about their grooms seeing them try things on. Penelope was glad for it, if Aaron saw she would have to just pick another dress. That is why she specifically had sent Emily the pictures before she left the shop yesterday and deleted them before climbing in the car with Aaron. She knew he tried sneaking a peak. He saw something different than what she picked, that was for sure.

"Thanks JJ. We'll see you in a bit?" She kissed Jack and sent him on his way. He was very excited that he would be trying on a tux today. Of course, he would have to try at least once more before the wedding with the rate he was growing. Henry would handle Penelope's train since he wasn't quite old enough to trust with the rings, which was all Jack's responsibility. He was pretty insistent on it. And he was looking forward to his 'guy time' after a day of smelling flowers and whatnot with his mom.

Penelope watched him walk away with a smile on her face. He was too cute. She looked over at Em and she had an interesting smile on her face as well, but directed at Morgan and Derek as they argued over what style tux Hotch should wear. She wanted to ring her neck and ask all sorts of questions but she and Aaron decided last night to be the support for them, not the people trying to break them down to figure it all out.

"Alright there M-O-H. Let's get shopping."

Emily nodded and frowned slightly. She wasn't happy with herself, the way she's been treating Rossi and Morgan lately. They are both just trying to protect her and be there for her and one she yells at one all the time, the other she avoids. She had to shake these feelings out of her head. Today was about Penelope.

As soon as they entered the attendant came right on up to them. "Future Mrs. Agent?" she teased, everyone flashing badges yesterday had really endeared her to the whole staff, just by being them. When Morgan explained the situation about the engagement they hit a lot of romance. So seeing her back today, knowing that Hotch was the groom, they were all happy for her.

"That's me! Do you still have that dress I loved yesterday? I want to show it to the maid of honor, get things going." She had a hard choice to make on who to pick. She was about to just make everyone an equal role of 'honor' but JJ told her she thought Emily would be the better choice. She personally couldn't put all the time in and (well, JJ was always secretly on the Rossi/Emily train too) she thought her and Rossi going down the aisle together would be a cute sight.

Karen, the attendant smiled at them. "I do, and my appointment for the hour was cancelled so I'm all yours. Let's do this properly. I'll get you a good dressing room."

Karen got them set up, Emily in one of the smaller stalls adjacent to Pen's room. She wasn't getting undressed yet though, she went right to Penelope's when Karen brought the dress out. She was told she was going to have to learn how to get her in and out of the thing. Karen was right on that account. This thing had more lacing and buttons than the steam punk dress. No wonder she was maid of honor. She chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Penelope was just happy to see a smile on Emily's face again. She seemed better from her sickness earlier… must have been from pregnancy. She still wasn't going to push.

"I was just thinking how cute you and Aaron are. I feel like I'll do anything to see this wedding go off without a hitch." It struck her when she said it that that was true. As much as romance is something she wants to avoid right now, she was in love with this couple finding one another.

Penelope turned right around and wrapped her in a hug. "Em. Just know, I'm here for you ok? I hope you find someone that can make you as happy as I am. You deserve that guy ya know?"

"What do you mean, 'that guy'?" Did Penelope figure it all out? She was suddenly terrified.

Pen pulled her closer. "Someone who protects you, accepts you, sees all the good you are. Someone who does something special just because he can and it's all for you. Whatever is going on, and I know something is wrong, we are all here. And Aaron and I are always shoulders to cry on. You take such good care of people, I just don't want you to be afraid to let others do the same anymore." Emily is the woman to go and bathe her friends from their emotional trauma, buffer between the world and their pain, but hold everything in. She needs to let go. "Promise me when you are ready to talk you will? Any time day or night?"

Emily nodded and reluctantly let go of her grasp on Pen, delighted when she saw that glow of a bride. She gasped. "Oh my God. That dress is perfect."

Pen smiled. "I know."

At the tux shop, a different kind of friendship bonding was taking place. Henry and Jack were allowed to browse the shoe selections while JJ helped the men coordinate their selections with the colors they picked out earlier. Yes, this was all going pretty quickly but let's face it, when else were they all going to have the time?

The men were making easy progress, except one small argument between Morgan and Rossi over who gets the first dance with a certain brunette. Both Reid and Hotch had to raise their eyebrows at that. For some reason they each seemed exceptionally protective of the woman. Morgan's could be because she is his partner. Rossi was obviously in love with her, he actually said it aloud before Morgan finally laughed aloud and turned from the argument… that was the most perplexing part of the whole thing. But they shrugged it off as men do and let the boys go walk around the store while they tried on tie after tie, vest after vest.

"Is Aunt Penelope your real mom now?" Henry was still confused about Spencer a bit. He understood that Will had played his dad for a while but it was Spencer that made him. And now he overheard about paperwork and the law and it scared him at first. He asked about a million questions to his dad about what it meant and what he understood is that now his dad had to go to court to be able to make decisions for him. Like for school, and the doctors. It scared him that his daddy couldn't do that yet.

Jack looked at his friend. "She's my mom." He said matter of factly. It was what he felt at least. He knew his 'real' mother was gone but Aunt Penny had always been there and she felt like she was his mother. He needed her to be just that.

"Did she adopt you?" Henry heard all sorts of stuff Spencer was talking about. "You know, like how Evan's step dad adopted him?" Evan was one of the agent's on another team sons. They both met him a while ago and he seemed much happier with the new daddy than his old one.

Jack stopped in his tracks thinking about that. When Even got sick one time his daddy couldn't visit him in the hospital room. He told them that after that he went to court to officially become his dad. Remembering how badly he hurt when his arm was broken, how having her there made it all better, suddenly he broke down crying. "Daddy!" He already lost a mother, he needed to be sure he wouldn't lose her too, not when he needed her.

Hotch could hear the hurt in his son's voice and in the middle of his fitting, ran out to find him. When he got there tears where running down his cheeks and Henry was trying to hug him better. "Jack. What's wrong?"

Jack tried to calm himself but it wasn't working too well. Between sobs he got it out. "I want mommy to be my real mommy." And he broke into a good cry again. If she wasn't his real mom she would only be his step mom. He remembered some of his friends with step moms. One of them couldn't even be taken home from school, when he was sick because she wasn't on the list. She wasn't his real mom at all and that meant Penelope wasn't Jack's mom either.

Reid came over too, bending to Henry and hugging him. He didn't like a sad Jack and he too was starting to tear up. He loved his friend like a brother. "What happened?" he whispered in his son's ear.

"Will Aunt Penny adopt him?" He whispered back, loudly. He was scared that he hurt his friend's feelings. He was simply curious, and confused. Jack knew so much more. He was lots older and he could spell anything.

Hotch relaxed at hearing the question. That was all this was? Thank goodness. He had thought it had something to do with Haley and Jack having second thoughts. "Jack. Jack, look at me." He waited until Jack soothed again and finally lifted his chin. "We have to wait until we are married. But after, I think she would love to adopt you. Is that what you want?" He had been waiting to talk about this with him. She had expressed the desire last night but didn't push it. They both knew there was likely going to be issues with Haley's family when it came to this.

Jack nodded, wiping his tears from the back of his hand. He was so scared she would leave him, like one of his friend's step moms left. "I just want my mommy. Can I go see her?" He needed his mom, now.

Hotch nodded and stood to take him there but Morgan stopped him. "If you think I'm letting you peak at that dress you got another thing coming. Come here big man!" Morgan was sure he would be spending a whole lot more time with Jack in the future, best to start now. What he overheard broke his heart. This boy wanted everything from Penelope and he knew she would give it all to him.

"Mommy!" he yelled as he took her in, her chosen gown on and getting measured. "Will you adopt me?"

She hadn't even seen him come in but her answered rushed out with a natural truth. "The day after the wedding, we file." She assured him. "Now? Am I pretty in this?"

All his tension instantly relaxed. Penelope wasn't like his friend's step moms, she wouldn't ever leave. He nodded with excitement. "You are the prettiest. Daddy is going to kiss you lots."

The attendant giggled, along with the three friends and gave Jack a little catalog to help his mom pick out some stuff. He was excited to help and went to Emily who took him in her lap as she made out her forms to be put into the store's computer, debating whether or not to check the maternity box. "You're too cute you know that Jack?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek, using the time to whisper. "You can smile Aunt Emily."

She put the paper work down and pulled her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head as Pen twirled around for Derek in her dress one last time. Years ago, she would have thought that of anyone in the office to get together it would have been them with their overt flirting. But her happiness with Hotch was just too real. She and Derek would never have taken hold like that. She sighed.

"What do you mean Jack? I'm happy." He was an observant kid, she was pretty sure the profiler skill was genetic, which scared the lights out of her especially considering that both of the baby's parents are just that.

"You've been sad the last two days. Why?"

She sighed. "I'm not sad. I just have a lot changing sweetie. But you don't have to worry."

He wasn't reassured by that at all. "You will be a good mommy. Please say you want to be a mommy." He was still a tad sore about the mom thing with Penny. He didn't like not having her be official. What if something happened when daddy was in the field? He was a very practical child like his father and now he worried about her baby too.

"Oh Jack. I can't hide anything from you can I?" Adults can be fooled if they want to be. Smart kids like Jack always want the truth.

"Nope. But will you be his or her mommy?" his eyes were watering. She seemed so sad right now.

She looked at this sweet child in her arms afraid she didn't want this and she smiled a real, true smile. "I want this more than anything Jack." She put her hand on her belly and let him join too, discretely since Derek was talking with Penelope with their backs turned. "I love him or her already."

That seemed to satisfy him and he gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek and blew one to her belly. But he wasn't done with this line of questioning. "But who's the baby's daddy? Is it Uncle Derek or Uncle Dave?"

She almost dismissed the question, but he needed this right now. He needed to hear that just like him, this baby was going to have two parents. Whatever the state with the father she was in, she knew he would always be there for her and the baby. It was not in his nature to renege on responsibility. Besides, she's the one putting up the fight for more commitment. She's petrified.

This was a mini-Hotch, he could read her, he could even narrow down the options and he was concerned. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?" She was actually a little glad to have the cutie to tell. She knew it was unfair to burden a child with adult problems but he wouldn't budge anyhow and she felt a need to say it aloud all of a sudden. It was like if she didn't just come out with it already it never would happen.

He nodded eagerly and pulled in close to hug her, happy to share in a big secret. She cuddled him back. "Well, it's—"

"Aunt Emily!" Jack's eyes were filled with fear and horror. She wasn't speaking, and her eyes... They weren't right. "Mommy!" he jumped off her lap and ran into the dressing room, catching his mom half naked in the process, but whatever. "Aunt Emily. She's—" he was freaking out, unable to sustain sentences.

Derek immediately darted to her with a frantically dressing Penelope behind him. "Call an ambulance!" he demanded. He was not going to lose her again. It simply wasn't happening.

Karen made the call and handed him the phone so he could do the chatting and Penelope decided to get Jack out of there, Emily was starting to convulse. She went to the tux shop and any jokes about her getting to be in there when he couldn't see her in her dress were lost when Aaron saw their faces. "What happened?" he rushed to her side. She looked at him with quivering lips, she wasn't sure she could speak.

"Aunt..." Jack tried but he couldn't get it out.

Rossi's heart started beating a mile a minute. He grabbed Penelope gently but firm and filled her view. "Is it her?" he asked trying to shake it out and when she nodded he bolted, throwing his credit card at the attendant since he was still wearing the tux he was trying on. He wasn't leaving her side ever again.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I'm the luckiest fic writer with so many loyal readers! As always, here is your daily chapter. Don't see this ending any time too soon.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>When he got outside the paramedics were loading her in on the stretcher, her body still convulsing and eyes rolling back. "I'm coming!" he shouted as they got her half way in. Derek was dashing out of the bridal shop too, getting to the ambulance back at the same time.<p>

"Sorry, sirs, we can't take—"

Both Rossi and Morgan flashed their badges. "Federal Agents." Rossi's tone left no room for argument. "We're coming." He didn't give them a chance to argue, he climbed in and let Derek sit beside him, knowing the younger man needed to be sure she was safe too. The source of their need to protect her, well it was different but he couldn't deny this to anyone. He needed her safe.

The driver began to take off before the doors fully closed; this both scared and relieved the concerned men. But at least it gave the opportunity to see that Hotch had taken over Reid's caravan, popped the police light on top and everyone scrammed inside to follow. They really were a family and they would all be there.

The paramedics were fussing all over Emily, checking her pupils, administering a drug intravenously to stop her seizures. "This should have taken effect by now." The older paramedic proclaimed, then looking to the agents that were (thankfully) trying to stay out of the way. "I need to know everything going on with this woman." His tone was demanding, he couldn't do his job properly without all the facts.

Derek hadn't even had the chance to say anything to them yet about her condition. For some reason he was not coping well at all. "She's pregnant."

The paramedic nodded, looking for more details. "How far along?"

Derek held his hand to his forehead. "I don't know." He answered, honestly. She told him right before they left for Dallas, and she hadn't exactly been keen to say anything more.

The ambulance suddenly jerked to a stop and the paramedics jumped out informing the doctors of her pregnancy status, drugs they had to use, and her vitals. The doctors also instantly asked how far along she was and before Derek could say he didn't know, Rossi finally got his opportunity to talk in the sudden rush of everything.

"Ten weeks yesterday." Rossi butt in. He was surprised Derek knew, more surprised he didn't know more. "Her morning sickness hasn't gone away. Even though she says she is starving all the time I have to force her to eat. She's been light headed here and there and irritable. But that's normal, isn't it?"

The doctor shook his head imperceptively and went to work ordering this test and that test on the quick journey to trauma room one. Once again, Emily's body began to convulse and Rossi wanted nothing more than to rush to her side but they were stopped by the nurse.

"Are you the responsible party?" She asked Morgan, he shook his head no then she repeated it to Rossi.

He wasn't sure how to answer that, unclear on exactly what the nurse was asking. Did she want to know if he was Emily's lover? The baby's father? Her husband? Friend? What? He wasn't sure how to answer but he decided that he would be taking this over anyhow, he now had Em's power of attorney since she came back from the dead. No one would trust Hotch with it after he lied about her death. "I am."

"Come with me." She commanded as she pulled him to the room next door. It had blinds that allowed a view of the room as Emily's contorting body was being handled by the physicians all trying to hold her down to get a needle inside of her.

His chest was tightening, rocking back and forth and his stomach was simply not up to this. He couldn't even hear her questions; he simply excused himself to the hall for a moment to gather his breath.

"You alright there?" Morgan dropped his height a bit with bent knees to look into Dave's face. The older man was about to hyperventilate.

"She's- I never thought I could be this scared." Rossi wasn't used to vulnerability like this woman brought out in him. He's loved many women in his life, but never any that made him feel helpless in gathering their love, never any that made him wonder every night if it would be their last to share together because she would be killed by an unsub, a person from her past, or simply tire of his company.

"You do love her." Derek's tone was only partially disbelieving. He knew that it was true months ago, but he didn't expect it to be this fervent. The man looked helpless.

"Where is she? What's happening?" JJ's shrill demands could be heard from the end of the hall. It knocked Rossi out of his scare and he jumped back into the room to observe what was happening. He had to man up, the woman he loved was in there.

He could see everyone gather and be led by an orderly to the waiting area down the hall when the door opened and the doctor came in. "I'm Dr. Flint, trauma attending. I need to ask you some questions."

Rossi's face paled as he took in the doctor's demeanor. He was searching for answers, which was good. But his profiler mind could gleam what one never wants to see from a doctor. Uncertainty. "I'll tell you everything I know."

The doctor nodded, appreciatively. It is surprising how much people hesitated to share information that could be vital in these situations. It's an odd human behavior that he didn't quite understand when someone's life in on the line. But he heard this man was FBI and so he had hoped for this. "Is she on any narcotics? Or prescription medication? Does she have a history of diabetes, heart disease?"

"None. Do you have her medical history from her stab wound?" He had told the nurse all about it, hoping the records were transferred to this hospital as Emily's primary doctor is affiliated here.

"Yes. Now, I have to ask this. Is there any reason to suspect she might have been committing—"

Rossi interrupted him with hands out. "I profile for a living. No."

The doctor nodded. "Then I almost hate the alternative. Ms. Prentiss appears to have severe hypoglycemia which may or may not be pregnancy related since it was not caused by insulin overdose or a reaction to medication. Since it was undiagnosed it is not surprising that she arrives like this. I am afraid she may have been in severe shock for a while now. Her glucose in now below forty. At this level, and in pregnancy…"

"Spit it out."

"It is likely she will be in a coma for some time."

Rossi could feel the hardness of the ground under him before he could wrap his head around the words. Coma. She was in a diabetic coma.

The nurse was at his side. "Come on, you can't see this." She helped him stand from his fallen crouch and tried to hide his view of the room where Emily was now being intubated and poked with more tubes than he could count, but he did see it all.

He was in a daze for a whole minute as she guided him to another room. "Is she going to be ok?"

The nurse's shoulders fell. "The good news is that we have been able to stop the seizures. The bad news is that unlike simple hypoglycemic shock or unconsciousness, her body is now at a phase of shutting down. Her brain is not receiving adequate nutrients and in order to prevent further damage, the brain shuts down all unessential operative processes. She may very well come out of this without permanent damage."

She was trying to be consoling but it wasn't working. Good, she might not have permanent damage, but mentioning that meant that it was a possibility. "Look. I need straight answers because I can tell when you are holding back. What are the chances here? And what about the baby?"

She scratched the back of her neck nervously. "We can't know yet. She is almost stable now. She will be transported to a room in the ICU within the hour. For now, go sit with your friends and we will keep you updated. Please stick around in case we need more information." She put a hand on his shoulder as she walked him out to the hall. "And sir, I am very sorry you have to go through this. One would have to be blind to miss how you love them both."

He nodded in a thank you and turned to the waiting area thinking on her words. Emily must be blind indeed.

-Criminal Minds—

"Mommy, I'm so scared." Jack whined in a near cry as he tucked his head into Penelope's shoulder. He wasn't leaving her side for a second.

She rocked him back and forth on her lap. Seeing what he saw, being the one to have to come run for help. That is a lot on a child. "Sweetie, it will be ok. I promise." She knew she shouldn't make such promises but she had to. Emily had to be ok.

Aaron had his arms wrapped possessively around Penelope, never more thankful that they moved so fast. What if that had been her to collapse? What if he had missed his chance at being with her? He knew before that he was going to cherish every second of their lives together, but now it was an imperative. He whispered into her hair. "God, I love you Pen. Just know that, ok?"

She could hear the terror in his voice and she understood it. "I'm not going anywhere. I almost broke that promise once. I won't do it again." She assured him. She would do everything to keep that so.

"Did you ask Aunt Emily?" Henry came to stand in front of Jack, his eyes still wet from when he saw her being loaded into the ambulance.

Jack nodded. "She said yes."

Hotch furrowed his brow, along with everyone else there. "Said yes to what Jack?" His son always seemed to be up to something.

Jack sniffled. He knew it was supposed to be a secret but she was sick and daddy always told him to not keep secrets if it's more important to tell the truth. "That she is gonna mommy her baby."

The sweet statement sent a ripple through all the adults there. Neither JJ or Reid knew, and Hotch only found out through Penelope. How did his son and Henry know? "Jack. How do you know about that?"

"Daddy. She throws up her food and whenever a kid or baby is around she gets a weird look. And when she was watching us when aunt JJ went missing I saw her reading a book on babies." He rolled his eyes. This was obvious. "She was just going to tell me who the daddy was when…" he couldn't think about that again.

Hotch took in his son, his tears, his knowledge of a situation he only just found out about. "Jack, I want you to go play ok?" he stood to take his son, about to offer to bring Henry to the play area at the other end of the extremely large waiting room.

"I'll take them." Morgan rose from his seat. He needed something to do. Once again Prentiss was in a hospital fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything for her.

Hotch tried a quick read but could gleam no more than just that and let the boys go, noticing Rossi approaching.

"How is she?" Hotch was a little uneasy not knowing. Last time, he had been Emily's power of attorney but after how he had to lie to everyone, it had been decided that for the trust of the team that Rossi would take that role.

Rossi threw himself into a chair with force, unwilling to look at anyone just yet. "She's in a diabetic coma because she wouldn't fucking eat like I told her to." Anger, he hit this step of grieving just now. If he had known that she was hypoglycemic then he would have been more forceful in shoving food down her throat. He knew how important eating was to her pregnancy but she didn't want to listen and she chocked it up to him being an old Italian. That damn woman! If he didn't love her he would ring her neck.

Reid eased himself into the chair next to Rossi. "Tell me everything they said."

Rossi was glad he was the one to ask. He wasn't just trying to get the information, he would know more, be able to explain it to him and everyone else. So, he opened the flood gates on everything he said, heard, saw.

Reid listening attentively and sat back once the older man finished, with a deep calming breath. Emily was a big sister to him. She looked out for him, loved him and he loved her because this was a family. He had a sneaking suspicion she might be pregnant when he noticed an increased frequency in her trips to the bathroom. That and that she was doing it with who he assumed was the father in the break room several months ago.

He sighed and explained how incredibly low that blood glucose level was to everyone, how it could have gone unnoticed as the symptoms are so similar to pregnancy and just not feeling well. He was surprised that she hadn't been diagnosed with this and then Rossi got a terrible feeling. He pulled out Emily's cell phone from her purse that Derek had grabbed before leaving the bridal salon.

He tried to check the messages but Prentiss had it password protected. Lucky for him he's an FBI agent with one of the best hackers in the world sitting across the aisle from him. "Pumpkin, could you get around the passcode to her voicemail for me?"

She nodded, took the phone and a couple minutes later handed it over. He put it to his ear and heard the automated message. _You have ten new messages. Message one. Emily, please call my office at once. Your blood results are in. This is serious… I don't care what murderer you are hunting down right now._ All but one of her messages was from the same female doctor, who he was allowed to meet two of her three prenatal appointments thus far. She had said she needed him for the first two, the last one they had another small fight that morning. She forbid him from accompanying her. He knew that was mostly fear, but it hurt like a bitch. He dialed the doctor's number back.

"Oh thank God Emily!" Dr. Sprague had taken a special interest in Emily, a personal connection. The woman was scared, someone who risked her life all the time for the good of the public. And once her staff informed her that Emily hadn't called back for her test results she had become increasingly worried, making the calls herself.

"This is her friend Dave, Dr. Sprague. Emily is in a hypoglycemic coma." He had to hold the phone away when he heard a long and excessively loud string of curses come from the line. He agreed with every one of them, especially that Emily needs to put herself first more often.

"Dave. Tell me what hospital you are at. I'm coming in to discuss this." It was her day off, but this was a patient that needed and deserved the extra care.

He was surprised, thankful and told her everything he could think. She told him to expect her there within the hour.

It was the longest hour of his life. He spent it just staring at the far end of the room where Derek was making his best attempt to keep cheer on his face so that the little ones wouldn't be upset anymore. They laughed, and played, cried occasionally.

Just watching them made his heart swell. Only a few people know that he had a son for exactly three hours and twenty four minutes from his first wife. He died his first day, he didn't even get a chance to be a father and had been adamant to never repeat any of that again. The pain was too much. It tore apart his first marriage. The second still suffered from all the mixed pain of the first, the third from the pain all before. But he was a lover of women, and so his reputation built.

Then, there was Emily. Emily who he was in such ardent denial over her death that he demanded JJ tell him the truth one drunken night and surprisingly, she did. Emily who he took a three week vacation to go to Paris and found on his fifth day. Emily who he was still so concerned and afraid to approach that he rented a flat in her building, followed to see what life she had built and after two days of seeing nothing but a lonely and beautiful woman, finally approached her door with a bottle of scotch in one hand and a picture of Penelope with Sergio in the other. Emily, who he fell in love with years ago, but only allowed himself to get over the workplace problems and insecurities of his age once she was gone.

When she had opened that door and saw him, he read shock and relief. She wasn't alone anymore, and he wanted to make sure she knew he was never leaving her alone again. He stayed up with her just talking about the group, what had really happened. She almost cried, but held back as was her nature. Years of schooling her emotions as a diplomat's daughter, then a spy made this woman the most repressed and vulnerable character of strength he ever met. It was part of why he loved her, why he took the chance to pull her into an embrace and why he felt the surge of happiness that almost caused a fatal arrhythmia when she cuddled back into him, an arm wrapped around his waist. She fell asleep with her head on his chest that night and he stayed right where he was just watching her troubled dreams until he too drifted off.

He spent the next few days doing much the same with her. They would talk, see the sights, fall asleep cuddled on the sofa. Finally one night she woke in his arms in the (innocent) embrace and tugged him awake enough where they groggily moved to the bedroom. He had offered to leave but her eyes filled with panic. He didn't let her ask him to stay, she had it hard enough.

But nothing happened until the last night he was there. He didn't want to push her, he didn't think he deserved her. She, a true beauty so brave and strong. Independent, bold, delicate, protective all at once. She was is goddess and when she turned down wine with dinner saying she wanted to stay sober he decided it was time and he took his chance, kissing her innocently as they stood in the kitchen. When she didn't pull away from the soft swipe of his lips against hers he landed it more fully and she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into her fully. His mind was blown and for the first time, in all his kisses he ever had, he felt nothing but a feeling of what he could only describe as 'home'. She was it for him and they made love for hours that night. It was passionate, needy and possessive but couldn't be termed anything like sex or something more vulgar. He made love to that woman, letting her know exactly how he felt as he looked into her eyes after their first session ended. And she told him she loved him too.

His dreams had been filled with skipping his flight home, tendering his resignation from abroad and telling everyone he met a woman to run away with. But when he woke, she was gone. When he went to find her at her flat across the hall, her things were gone and the landlord let him know that she moved. She left no forwarding address, just a note. _I'm sorry._

"Rossi?" Aaron moved to the other side of Dave, nudging him after the man hadn't blinked for what seemed like forever. "Are you alright?"

Dave shook the memories that broke his heart out of his head and looked to his watch to feign impatience. "Why haven't they gotten me? Where is that doctor?"

Right on cue, Drs. Sprague and Flint came towards him, with a third doctor in tow. He stood automatically. "Can I see her?"

Penelope watched all this with fascination. She _knew_ that man loved her. He acted like Aaron had when she was in the hospital after the Carver Hanson incident. He was protective and he needed to know what was going on with his woman. She prayed over and over again he was that baby's father. While chocolate Adonis loved her too, she knew it had to be more as her work partner than her life partner. She hated to think of the two bringing a life into the world from sheer lust. A child deserved love, and even if Rossi wasn't the father she as sure he would love it as if he were, just as she loves Jack as her own.

"Is it alright if they all hear this too?" Dr. Flint asked. He knew this man was her power of attorney but wondered if he wasn't more. They all seemed more than friends. They functioned as a unit, a team and he functioned as a spouse in his opinion.

Dave nodded and took a seat across from the three doctors. Reid retained his spot next to him, ready to launch into any explanation necessary and ask the questions only he could ask. Aaron stayed on the other side, the best friend emotional support.

Dr. Sprague was glad to see so many people here for Emily. The woman always seemed so lonely, of her three appointments, only Dave's name was ever mentioned. But last time she seemed angry with him and she didn't know why. "Dave. The big downside to Emily not knowing about her condition was that none of you knew either. It is extremely rare for gestational diabetes to manifest as hypoglycemia."

Reid cut in at this point with a statistic and then shut up, letting her continue. "Exactly, and of course it is more rare for a woman to not know before something like this happens. So, the drugs she was given in the ambulance complicated her condition further. She is stable, but it is unlikely she will emerge from this any time soon, if at all."

At this point, Garcia started balling her eyes out at the look on Dave's face. No one expected that and Aaron had to peel her away, draw her in for a hug and let Reid and JJ deal with the rest of this meeting.

His voice was barely above a whisper, overwhelmed by the news. "And… the baby?"

Dr. Flint spoke up. "The baby's vitals are stable. We may have to worry about some nutritional deficiencies and because of her age, she is a risky candidate but bed rest should be sufficient to carry to term with no difficulty. She may even be cleared for the field again in time,_ if we resolve this issue_."

Dr. Cardon, the head of neurology took this opportunity to introduce himself and make a bold suggestion. "We need your permission to try an experimental procedure that might save them both."

Dave's head shot up. Experimental? He didn't like the sound of that at all.

Dr. Flint understood that look, and the hesitation. He had a wife himself. "You have to understand that these things are tricky to predict. She could very well wake up tomorrow or never again. The one thing that is consistent is that once things go this far there is little medicine can do other than try to stabilize her glucose levels. This has already been done. She is within a normal range."

Reid cut in, to Rossi. "Once our bodies receive this type of shock they don't just come out of it. Unlike other types of comas this could be relieved once the body's internal mechanisms pick up that the problem has been resolved. But her pregnancy complicates this because the underlying problem still exists. It needs to be shocked back into consciousness." He turned to Dr. Cardon. "Are you suggesting stimulus to the prefrontal cortex?"

The doctor nodded, thankful one of her friends was familiar with this. "There has been some evidence that this may begin the process of stimulating consciousness in other cases similar to these. However, none of the other patients have been pregnant. There is some risk of overstimulation to the fetus through the electrical impulses we must send."

Reid thought this over. He knew Rossi was going to need his help with this decision but for once in his life, his heart over ruled his ability to think in situations like this. "If this were your wife, your sister or friend, what would you do?"

Dr. Cardon shifted in his seat. He hated when patients looked to him for this type of guidance when a child was involved. He had taken a risk for a totally different medical problem with his wife and they lost their baby. He sighed and told them just that but that he had confidence in this procedure. And if it was successful, it could save many others from coma as well.

"I need a while to think about this." Dave calmly stated, relieved that Aaron took Garcia away somewhere to cry. Seeing her break down in front of him was making his own emotions try to shut down, he couldn't handle the pain, he couldn't handle the idea of Hotch ever having to face this with her if it ever happened. Hotch was team dad, soon to marry team mom. This hit him hard and he hoped that while he was debating this decision within himself, getting Reid to answer and explain everything that those two would be off trying to reconnect. They needed it. He needed them to fulfill that need. He sent a text, having earned wisdom from this experience. _Go, make love to your future wife._

_-_Criminal Minds-

Hotch had to walk away from this. He couldn't take hearing Dave's indecisive grumbles. Even if he is the man's best friend he was no form of support right now. He was too stressed over not being able to do anything, about the possibility of ever having to go through that with Penelope. He needed to be with her right now.

They walked around the wing, then through cardiology, then through radiology until they were lost. One look in her eyes and tears broke from both of them, almost collapsing in the hall. A hand on his shoulder shook him to standing more firmly. He turned to face an orderly with concern on her face, offering them the sanctuary of one of the hospital's open, private rooms to think and be together after hearing what was going on.

He realized that they were in one of the family rooms in the maternity ward, where mothers can visit large groups of family that come to see their newborn. How many times had he wanted to be in one of these rooms again? He always wanted a fairly large family. He at least wanted more than one child, Jack should have siblings. And more importantly, he wanted to have a child with the woman he loved. She was younger than Emily, she had years for this. Not a lot of them, but time.

They flicked on the television, he hoping that it would be a distraction from everything coursing through him, all the feelings that were wrapped up and around him. But, it didn't work. "I want to have a baby with you, soon." He blurted it out, the first thing he said to her since walking into this room and flipping the lock on the door closed.

"I'll stop taking my birth control." Her answer was robotic, but she was swimming inside. She knew she wanted this more than anything and she understood why it was coming up now. They both needed to cling to a future, to one another. And they both wanted it.

"You're ready for that?" He didn't want to push her, and he didn't want this to be a reaction to what is going on. But he loved this woman and had wanted to create kids with her for years if he was honest with himself.

She smiled at him before joining him in a loving kiss. "In my heart, you are already my husband. Of course I am ready for that with you." She pulled back and cupped his cheek, enjoying his lean into it.

He never thought he'd ever heard such wonderful words. This was right up there with "I love you too" and "Yes" when he proposed. It was the first time she called him husband, it was bliss. He attacked her mouth with a sweet and sweeping passion, grinning against her when a small mew of surprise escaped her soft, willing lips.

"Here?" she asked, not opposed to the setting necessarily, just the face that Emily is in a coma and…

"I need my wife. I need you." He murmured as his kisses trailed over her neck. "I need to be with you."

He was saying it far less out of lust and far more of a need for emotional satisfaction, healing, bonding. "You're scared to lose me?"

He sighed against her and nodded, his hair tickling her nose. He _should_ stop. Their friend was downstairs but then, with the day they had. Between Jack and adoption, a decision to start having a baby, Emily… She pulled his face to hers and kissed him back with passion, crawling into his lap which sat in the middle of the incredibly uncomfortable sofa.

He had to adjust her on his lap when his phone rang, hoping the text wasn't more bad news but it simply instructed him to make love to Penelope. He showed it to her and it erased the hesitation she still had.

"I love you." She rushed out, pulling off her shirt and bra in a single movement. "I love you." It was like a prayer, a prayer to make everything all right.

He leaned her back across the sofa, discarding his own shirt in the process before running his lips and tongue over every inch of her exposed skin he could find. He wished so dearly for Reid's eidetic memory, he wished he could remember this whenever he missed her, whenever he would be away or she would be in trouble. He had to live for this moment and took her nipples between his lips, flicking his tongue and sucking on her, but never taking his eyes from hers.

She arched her back, forcing him closer to her, reveling in his arms wrapping behind her back. "I need you." She begged. She had to connect to him. "Make love to me. Help me make a baby."

His head snapped up. That was both the most important statement he ever heard and the hottest. He yanked off her pants as his mouth found hers again, deeply probing and mixing his tongue with hers. Her hands had his belt buckle off faster than he thought possible, soon the cold sterile air of the hospital hitting his bottom as he found his pants around his ankles and his back against the cushion. She pulled off his shoes, socks, finished removing her own clothing and pulled him back atop her, wrapping her legs around his waist and urging him forward.

He ground their bodies together, just wanting to feel her softness, the caresses she lavished on his back. Being with her was both erotic and emotionally fulfilling every time. Every curve, wiggle, giggle, the way her eyes shine when he is in her. It was more than he ever had with another woman. And he realized just then why Rossi sent that message… that's how he feels about Emily.

His eyes widened at the realization of just how deep this ran for his friends and that last guilt he could have faced in doing this, here and now was gone. The message he got today: Don't waste what others can't have.

He lowered his lips and slowed the pace of their grinding giving just a chaste peck to Penelope's lips. "You're the love of my life." He said proudly and with truth as he looked into her eyes and slowly sunk into her.

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure and her hands gripped into his hair. Nothing could have made this moment better for her, nothing was so intimate in knowing that not only did she have a future with this man, she didn't have to worry about his past. Haley had been important, but she herself was the woman for him.

"Aaron. God." She moaned, not given the chance to respond to the declaration as his thrusts took an even and moderate pace that left her breathless, especially as he slightly rolled his hips in circles as she loved. It always hit that special spot when he did that. She found her nails sinking into his back as an orgasm began to build within her. "God!" she yelled as she threw her head back when the waved crashed on top of her. "Mine" she grunted out possessively. He was hers. And that proclamation would have to do until she could have breath for more.

He smiled down at her and set back to work, slowing, cherishing her body's responses to his own, feeling every inch of her softness inside and out. She was warm, she was loving, she was a sanctuary unto herself. "Mine." He agreed when her hair pulling set him off again, losing that control over his pace. It almost made him mad at himself but then, this was all part of making love to this goddess wasn't it? She was the only person on earth that let him, no made him, lose all of his control.

"Pen!" he yelled, almost getting there as she began to thrust her hips back up to him. "Oh Pen."

"Let go." She demanded, just about there herself. Whenever they come together its earth shattering just like this moment right now. "Oh Aaron!" her scream drowned out his.

He dropped on top of her, still inside and riding those aftershocks with her, kissing her with everything he had. It was sloppy and needy and loving in every way. He was never more thankful.

She kept meeting his small, left over thrusts with her own and soon their kisses slowed to a rhythmic gentle meeting of lips. Finally her breath relaxed and she realized that while she felt so vulnerable she felt safe in that vulnerability with him. "You meant that didn't you?"

He nodded. A small part of him felt guilty for admitting it, that Haley had importance, but not this one. "You're the one I was meant for."

Her grin was so large her cheeks hurt as she starting humming the melody to that song by Jewel. He recognized it and tickled her until she latched onto his lips with one more kiss and pulled away before she lost her breath again. "I knew during our first fight that you were the one for me. I could never love anyone like I love you."

They collapsed together, just holding one another until finally they each felt ready to face life again. She stroked his hair, trying to straighten it out and together they got dressed, left the room and made their way back to their friends, hand in hand knowing they had found their source of strength. Now they needed to be that source for their family

They returned to the waiting room and took Jack into their arms, wrapping him with more affection than he could handle. They looked over and noticed JJ doing just the same with Henry, holding him tucked under her chin, rocking him to his afternoon nap. Morgan got up and began an active discussion on his phone that Penelope couldn't quite overhear, but it was someone important she could see. It gave her hope that he found love. It gave her hope that Emily had found it with Rossi. It made her hope that this time Emily would come off the table and into the arms of one charming and caring older man still rocked by the decision he had to face, pacing the room with Reid as they discussed his options.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I think you guys might like this chapter. Thanks again for reviews and alerts. It's great to get feedback.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Dave decided on the procedure. They would wait three days and have to do a whole lot of tests before they do it but after those first seventy two hours, Emily's chances of naturally coming out of this decreased to dismally low. He was willing to take the risk to both of them, but at only that point.<p>

It was an extra hour after he made the decision that he was finally allowed to see her. She had been initially slated for the ICU, but ended up being transferred to another department since she was stable. Her room was private, Dave put up a stink about anything else and they were not about to mess with the man. He was not only an FBI agent, he was a bestselling author, and he was a man that was going to do whatever it took to make sure Emily had the most comfort.

At first only he visited her but everyone was allowed in after a while, three at a time. Dave stayed for all of it, so everyone else visited as couples. The boys were too young to join, it would be too hard to see their aunt laying helpless. It was hard enough on all of them, and Rossi wasn't faring well at all. When Penelope and Hotch made their visit he didn't even look at them when he spoke. He just kept holding her hand and staring at her face as if she was the only thing in his world that mattered, and that is probably the case.

JJ and Garcia had come back in once again before the end of visiting hours. They knew Dave was staying the night with her and he needed a break so they kicked him out, repaying the favor Emily had given to them and gave her a sponge bath.

He walked aimlessly, ignoring the supportive gestures from Morgan and Hotch. He returned to the main waiting room, just sitting and staring at Emily's phone. Had he made her listen more often, had they been having cases when she would have checked habitually, had he not pissed her off and made her ignore so many of his own calls… she wouldn't be here in this situation.

And those arguments, he shouldn't have let them happen. Its not either of their faults that they are in two entirely different places. Its not her fault that she's never had someone to really love her so she is terrified of it. And its not his fault that he has the past he has, though he wished he knew. Had he known he would have met, loved, wanted to marry this particular woman, he would have never had any of those other marriages. He would have waited to his old age to even entertain the notion so it wouldn't make her keep second guessing how genuine he was in his love for her.

"Dave?" JJ's now sweet voice called behind him and came to sit next to him. "Will you be alright here for the night? Spencer and I are taking Henry home but we will be back first thing in the morning. I still don't have work so I will stay."

He reached for her hand, still sitting and staring at the floor. "You're a good friend. To both of us."

She squeezed his and then pulled him into a small hug. "Call. I mean it, if anything happens or you just want to talk to either of us. And we will come back too, if you want us here. Got it?"

He nodded and felt a pat on the back from Reid. "I called someone I went to college with. He's a neurosurgeon in Boston. I had Garcia program his number into your phone. Call, get a second opinion on this if you start having doubts. Alright?"

Dave was touched, he was having lots of doubts on this procedure. It was nice to have that ability to get a second opinion, to have the doctor found for him. "Go, take your son home. And thank you."

Dave clamed up for the next few seconds hearing them leave the hospital. "Hey Dave?" Penelope asked as she sat next to him too. "Reid and JJ are waiting to give us a ride back to the bridal shop so we can pick up Emily's car. But we are coming back, alright? We'll drive it to your house so Aaron can get his car from there. Do you need anything from your house? Clothes and whatnot?"

Here he almost started crying he was so grateful to have friends like these. When his son had been born and died he had only one friend that would wait around like this. Now he had a whole group that was taking care of him. He sniffled to keep his control, aware Aaron was standing off to the side with Jack. "I keep an extra go bag in my car. Would one of you drive that back here? If its not too much to ask?"

"Of course its not too much to ask. We'll leave Jack with Reid and JJ while we do all this. What do you want us to bring you for dinner? You haven't eaten since before golf." Aaron was extremely concerned at that. This was Rossi, the man lived for food, wine and scotch… and Emily.

"Anything. I don't care anymore." He waved it off, trying to sound casual but even he knew that was phrase number one of depression. "Thank you."

They nodded and let Jack give Rossi the sloppiest hug and kiss before they left. "I love you Uncle Dave. She loves you too." That kid, definitely a future profiler like Hotch and meddler like Garcia. It's amazing he isn't hers biologically.

He decided to take a walk around the hospital after he got to her room and was told she was being taken for some x-rays to determine if she broke anything during one of her larger seizures that was so violent even he had to help hold her down.

So there he was, standing in the maternity ward looking at the babies in the nursery wondering why this always seems the place people go for comfort in a hospital. It must be something about hope, a promise for a new life that had untold amounts of potential. Or maybe it was just that these small beings were entirely innocent and uncomplicated. That even a man like him that still to this day hurts over losing a child could see the healing effect other children can have on the soul.

"Which one is yours?" A younger man in his late thirties had just arrived next to him, looking down on one particularly adorable set of twins. "Those two girls right there are mine. Numbers five and six."

Dave smiled at the man. "They are beautiful. Have you picked out names?"

"Amelia Karen and Emily Rose. You?" He wasn't sure if he should keep pressing. This man didn't seem exactly happy, he seemed like he lost something.

"Just taking a walk. I should get back now."

This was unbearable. Why did he think that walking here would give him any comfort at all? She sent more mixed messages to him than he had time to try and decipher. One second she wants him, one second she hates him, the next she needs him there for the baby and then the cycle starts over. What she didn't seem to realize is that he was going to be there for her and the baby no matter what happened. As much as she broke his heart in Paris, she still owned all of it.

He stepped back into the main waiting area and sat just as Penelope and Hotch came through the door. She motioned that she was going to check on Emily's room, see if she was back yet. She had made good friends with the nursing staff during the sponge bath she and JJ gave Emily earlier. They all thought it was remarkable to see such sisterhood and when the two women explained how Emily had done that for both of them and the circumstances of the Carver incident they pretty much gave them all clearance to do what they wanted when it came to disobeying visiting hours. Frankly, with what they put themselves through all the time it's the least they deserve.

Hotch watched her leave and took a good look at his friend, never more depressed in his whole life. Usually Dave was the one to help him, be his sounding board and he remembered how he's felt the last week or so, how uneven their friendship seemed. He nearly started crying as he watched Dave hide the tear that fell on his cheek. He was about to lose his control and had to take a good few minutes to pace around the room and focus on the calming down and being there for his friend.

Finally he had enough of his wits to sit across from Dave and pull his chair close. "Penelope and I both agreed that we wouldn't push for details, we wouldn't ask if you are the father. But just know that if you do want to talk, we are both here."

Rossi nodded. He was glad no one was asking the question that must be on all their minds. It's not his place to tell them anything. Emily wanted to wait until the end of her first trimester to tell them about her pregnancy and he knew for sure that revealing the paternity of her child was her right, not his. "Did you and Pen have a little reunion earlier?"

Hotch sighed and nodded. "I hope you don't think we didn't care about what is going on its just that—"

Rossi turned to stop him. "I sent that text for a reason. You have her, you need her and I need you two behind me as a unit. You don't see it the way we all do, since you got together its like this dynamic meeting of the minds. Even being older than you sometimes I feel like you parent all of us. I need that from you both. You're stronger together and I can't contribute any strength to the party right now."

Aaron let out a sad smile and swung an arm around his friend. "Then let me give you some advice. Don't give up hope. Whatever she has done that seems to keep breaking your heart, forgive her and be patient. Emily isn't like Pen or JJ. She runs for the hills when something gets under her skin good or bad." He paused, considering if he should say anything but decided it was alright. "When she started talking to me after her return she told me she wasn't sure if she would ever handle love the way others do. She still feels somewhat disconnected from the girls even. She's—"

"Entirely repressed, even if she doesn't want to be." He knew this, better than anyone.

"Dave?" Penelope called as she came back into the waiting room. It made her so sad to see him this way but she was glad her fiancée was there to provide comfort. "You need to eat, alright?"

He nodded. He was starving and he was pretty sure he had no right to be mad at Emily for not eating when he himself hasn't had anything in over ten hours. "Join me?"

She nodded and pulled up a table between the three of them, laying out a small banquette of Italian selections. She had debated with herself for a while on it but decided that raiding his refrigerator with the key she swiped off him was a safe bet. He recognized it and smiled at her, happy to have one of his own home cooked meals, one that Emily had helped him make.

-Criminal Minds-

"Is Uncle Rossi ok?" Jack was always so concerned about others. It's the first thing he said after buckling his seatbelt for the drive home from Reid's.

Her son was too cute, Pen had to admit. But he was also a rascal, a fountain of knowledge of his own. "He will be ok honey. He is staying with Aunt Emily tonight."

Jack nodded, satisfied that he is ok but he had a question. "So is he the daddy then? Because, if it were uncle Morgan than he would be staying right?"

Upfront, the parents shared strangled smiles trying to figure out how to respond to that until Penelope got an idea. Deflection. "What makes you think it's one of them?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Because I heard Uncle Morgan talking about his responsibility to Aunt Emily at the picnic and I heard Uncle Rossi asking Uncle Reid what its like to be a new daddy. And he talked to my daddy about it too."

She looked to Hotch. "He did?"

Hotch shrugged. "I didn't think anything of it. It was a couple months ago. He asked me what its like. I told him no one just knows how to handle everything. Even you don't Pen, nor do I. We figure things out as time goes. He seemed to accept it without any difficulty."

"So do you think?" She turned to Jack. "Did Aunt Emily say anything else in your conversation with her?"

He was wondering why they didn't just ask if they wanted to know. Sure, Aunt Emily wanted it a secret but she was going to tell _him._ She probably would have told them too. "She said she wanted me to keep a secret but I don't know who it is. I asked which one it was and she didn't get to say the name before she… you know."

Pen could hear that fear creep back into his voice again so she turned around and gathered her ipod out of her purse and handed it to him cued with some of his favorite music. "Just relax honey. We are gonna drive by my old apartment so I can get more of my things and then go home alright?" Jack nodded and took the ipod, tapping his foot all the way to Penelope's apartment.

They decided they would take just the things she needed for now since she had another month and a half left on her lease. It wasn't worth getting a subletter and it wasn't worth moving all her things out if a good portion wasn't going to the new house. As it was more than half of Aaron's things were going to be trashed or donated in the move. Same with hers, so moving nonessential items at this time was nonsensical.

But she needed more of her clothes and bath products, her financial documents and some of her secret stash of sexy lingerie to wear for Aaron. She was glad when he left her to gather clothes while he and Jack grabbed some DVD's and brought out the rest of her computer equipment. She also had to grab her treats for Sergio that she bought.

"Aaron!" she just remembered. "We have to go to Em's. You still have her key?"

He came into the bedroom with another trash bag for her clothes. "Yeah. Why do we need to go there?"

"No one is feeding Sergio!" She was horrified that no one remembered this. She wondered why Emily didn't bring Sergio over to Rossi's. Then she realized Em is probably in denial of the fact she practically lives there. She took a peak in Rossi's master closet, sure enough half was all Em's things. Bringing her pet, that would make if official.

"Well, finish up packing and we will grab him and bring him to our place. Who knows how long she will be…" he decided to skip that comment. "We should grab Rossi's dog too."

Pen stopped in her tracks for a second. "Your apartment is really not big enough for our lives."

He chuckled. "That's why we bought a house. Come on. I'm almost ready. We gotta get Jack home at a reasonable hour. School in the morning."

She looked at her watch, agreed it was time to get a move on and rushed out. They drove to Emily's first. Poor Sergio jumped her he seemed so lonely. She grabbed his litter box, food and bowls and a few outfits for Emily for when she comes home (she had to keep up hope) and put him in his carrier so Jack could carry him down to the car. The boy was more excited than she wished. She knew now they were going to have to get him a pet.

That was even more apparent when Hotch gathered up Rossi's dog. He was quite good natured and licked Jack's face up and down as soon as he got in the car. It put such a smile on her son she was sure they would figure out how to add a pet into their busy lives. Soon, Jack was relaxing in the back on the twenty minute ride home with the dog curled in his lap.

"Daddy, I want to call Aunt Jessica." Jack hadn't seen her in a week, since he got back from his vacation to visit his grandparents with her. He was used to seeing her, sometimes more often than his own father so he did miss her. And he wanted to tell her about the dog and cat he gets to pet sit.

Aaron flipped his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Penelope to dial since he was driving. She did and handed it to Jack in the back seat. He was too cute when he talked on the phone, all animated as if the conversation was taking place in person.

They both listened to his side of the conversation, occasionally able to gleam what Jessica was saying. "Hi auntie! Yes, I'm good. I won the spelling bee"_._ He rolled his eyes, Aunt Jessica talked about school too much.

"No. Daddy has been on vacation since I got back." Both Aaron and Garcia shared a small look of panic. It's not that he has to be ashamed of being suspended but it still doesn't look good.

They could hear Jessica's next question. "Is Aunt Penelope spending time with you two lately?". She liked her when they met and there seemed to be sparks between the two of them. She wanted Aaron to have a life again.

Jack smiled into the phone. "Yeah. She's going to be my new mommy. She lives with us and she is going to adopt me and we are buying a house and—"

Little balls were popping in Jessica's head right now. "Jack. Put your father on the phone." She tried to be gentle in the statement because this isn't Jack's fault but her anger was rapidly rising.

Aaron didn't like the sternness of that request. "Jack, hand it over."

Jack was watching this with tears building. They were fighting and he never saw that before. What did he do wrong?

Hotch's hands were starting to shake he was so nervous about this. He decided to pull over until the end of the call. "Hello?"

She tried to calm her voice. "Tell me Jack is just getting ahead of himself."

Hotch sighed and leaned his head back. "No. We're engaged, we have an offer down on a house."

She didn't care about that. She was actually happy for him. "That's fine and all. But did he say she will be adopting him?"

"Look, Jess. It's not like this is going to change the fact that you are his family it's just that—"

"Don't you think you should have fucking talked to us about this! Daddy was right, we should be trying to get that boy away from you. All you do is work. And now you are trying to take him away from us? From me. I'm not having it. I'm going to do whatever I have to do to prevent this. You can't just take away his mother." She wasn't even sure she had a legal leg to stand on. These things are different in every state and now she would have to hire a lawyer and see if she could prevent the step parent adoption.

Penelope of course could hear all of this as could Jack who was crying in the back seat begging Aunt Jessica to stop yelling. Even Aaron was feeling tears roll down his cheeks so he relinquished the phone when Pen grabbed it.

"Please, Jessica. Just try to listen to me." Her tone was gentle and pleading. She didn't want a fight to come of this. She wished the other woman could see how much she loved Jack, how she wanted him to have a full life with all his relatives, blood or otherwise.

How dare this woman try to make her out as being unreasonable. "I don't want to hear a word from you. You're taking my sister's place with her husband? Fine. But you won't—"

That was it. You aren't going to threaten this momma bear. "Jessica. Do. Not. Think. About messing with my family." Penelope's voice held more territorial warning than she realized she was capable of. "I would like to consider you a part of it and I would never rob Jack of Haley's memory or you for that matter. But if you go down this road I have two warnings for you. One, you will fail. And two, when you do I will be sure you _never_ see him again without one of us present. I can't trust a woman who tries to tear a mother from her son and that is what he is now. My son. So back the hell off."

If he couldn't love her anymore that little speech would have done Hotch in. She wasn't budging on this, she was his mother. Period. And her strength in dealing with this even though she too had tears in her eyes. God, she is beautiful.

Jessica knew this situation was getting out of hand because she knew for a fact that if she did fail in preventing this that this woman probably would keep Jack from her for even trying. She wasn't sure how to respond. She wasn't sure if she should just accept this and try to be part of their family or fight. Her father wanted Jack away from Aaron, saying that his constantly having to leave is confusing the boy. And to an extent she thinks that is true but he was a great father nonetheless.

"Look, I can't say what I am going to do right now because I don't know. I'm not happy about this I can tell you that."

Pen understood this. "I get it, I do. But I am _not_ trying to take him away from you guys at all. He is my son though, and I want that official. Can't you understand that?"

"I can understand it, I just can't accept it." Her voice was small, she could hear that. But how was she supposed to part with him? This woman would hold all the cards, she would be able to even try to claim custody of him if Aaron and her divorce because she _will_ be his mother. "I need time. I can't say trying to stop this is off the table and I know my parents are going to go that way."

Penelope asked Aaron to start driving again. They were only a couple minutes from the house and she knew she would collapse once she got in there. "Get to know me, ok? Come over for dinner or something? Tomorrow night? I'll see if we can get the key to the house, show you where we will be living our lives. I mean it when I say I don't want to keep you from him."

Aaron was so thankful she could be so good at mediating even her own disputes. He was one second away from grabbing the phone and telling Jessica that even if Pen doesn't adopt Jack that he himself would forbid a relationship with her if she keeps this up. But he knew that would mean Haley's father trying once again to prove he is an unfit parent. The only person on the team to know about that was Penelope and she knew when it happened, well over a year ago. He really has been confiding in her a lot longer than he realized.

"I'll think about it. Can I speak to my nephew again?"

Reluctantly, Penelope urged Jack to take the phone even though he didn't want anything to do with Aunt Jessica at the moment. "Hello?" he asked, fear obvious in his voice. The car just reached the parking lot and they started getting the pets out followed by Jack.

Penelope went into the back and grabbed her last computer, the only thing that needed to be taken in tonight and when she rounded to the front where the guys were waiting for her, her heart broke for her son still talking on the phone. "I already lost one mommy. Why do you want me to lose another?"

She had to walk ahead of them to keep from balling her eyes out in front of him. She took a good twenty minutes to put away her clothes and cry in private before she came out. Aaron had Jack all curled up on his lap sobbing.

She sat next to them on the sofa, pulling Jack a little on her lap as well and he reacted by choking her in a hug. "Please, don't let them take me away from you." He begged.

She had to bit her lips to keep control. "Oh sweetie. I am never letting anything like that happen, ok? Come on, get dressed and you and daddy and I will all get some much needed sleep. It's back to school and work tomorrow."

Jack didn't want to let go of her but at least he could sleep between his parents tonight. He went off to his room, changed and went to their bedroom, crawling between them.

Once again Hotch watched on as Penelope let his son, her son, snuggle into her shoulders to settle into sleep. For what seemed like the first time in ages he silently prayed directly to God to let him keep this.

-Criminal Minds-

His phone's ringer was obnoxious, more so than all the monitors in the room beeping all night. "What?"

"Dave, I'm sorry but Hotch needs you to come in today for just a couple hours. There is a big meeting about all the fraternization with Strauss in twenty minutes, she specifically asked for you. I was on my way over, so you want me to pick you up?" JJ was terrified right now. She didn't think she was ready to face her punishment for falling for Reid and it seemed like he was likely to get the worst punishment, other than Hotch.

He groaned. There are only two reasons he had to be at this meeting. Either Erin Strauss knows about his feelings for Emily or she is about to transfer or fire Aaron and is prepping him to take over. "I have my car, I'll drive myself. Don't worry too much, Hotch will find a way to fix this."

She knew he was trying to console her and that he didn't have confidence in his words at all, but she accepted the answer and spent the rest of the drive to the BAU in a near panic .The price that Hotch and Garcia, more than anyone else, are going to have to pay to be together is simply an overwhelming prospect. Life on the team without either of them is going to be intolerable.

She pulled up alongside Spencer's caravan, still giggling that he bought the darn thing. They only have one kid but Spencer insisted that the safety ratings and entertainment system were worth it. Plus, it was a hybrid and he always wanted one of those. She knew he was preparing for when they had more and it made her all warm inside despite everything else going on to know that he was looking forward to a future with her.

Garcia was walking into the building the same time as her. "You're just getting in now?"

Garcia chuckled a bit, she knew what JJ was really asking is why she didn't come in earlier with Hotch who, needing to be here only for the morning meetings or not, was always very early. "I had to drop Jack off at school and give the nurse his medications."

"Wow, they let you? I mean, since you aren't his parent yet it seems..." she stopped because she knew the adopting Jack thing was likely a sore subject that would get worse once Haley's family hears about it.

Penelope managed to only let her jaw tick a little bit. "I've been on his contact list forever now, so it's fine. He pulled me to meet his teacher again, introduced me as mom." She had been so happy at that moment. For years she will be going to his parent teacher conferences and competitions. She would be the one to raise him and care for him. It was still so new and so right, nothing and no one better try to get in her way. She already had a long list of things she was tempted to do to Jessica and her parents with her magic powers but she knew it was wrong to try until absolutely necessary. Aaron was just going to have to forgive her for being so territorial.

The two ladies walked through the lobby and security together, waiting for the elevator and that was when she noticed that JJ was really on edge and if she were honest with herself, so was she. This whole mess could destroy Aaron's career. His suspension was simply an immediate administrative action to buy time for Strauss to figure out what to do.

She and JJ rode the elevator up together and noticed that somehow Rossi and everyone else beat them to the punch and were all in the conference room.

"Honey, take a seat." Aaron held a chair out for Pen and Reid did the same for JJ. Both men were worried about what would happen because of who they fell for. "She should be here any minute. But I want you to know that I don't regret anything. I will find another way to contribute if I have to. Ok?"

She nodded even though they both knew she was not ok, especially not when she saw Strauss walk in with a look on her face she could only term as enraged. The woman sat across the table from where they all sat or stood.

After a short examination of this team she sighed, annoyed and began. "I'm going to make this quick. Dr. Reid is being investigated for improper use of force in the Carver Hanson case. I want you all to fully cooperate in this investigation. You got lucky last time." She went to look at Emily but noticed she wasn't there. "Where is Agent Prentiss? I requested her here as well."

Rossi slammed down Emily's phone. "She's pregnant and in a coma. What do you mean Reid is under investigation? The unsub was about to stab Penelope. It was obviously a just use of force." He was the only person not totally terrified of this woman. It probably helped that he once turned down a proposition for sex from her. He still shivers thinking about it, that would have been a real low.

God she hated that cocky ass with his good looks and success from those books. Plus she damn well knew he was holding one certain drunken incident at a party against her. "Yes, but he is dating one of the victims and friends with another. And the other agent in the vicinity was none other than agent Hotchner who tells me you all support their 'building romantic attachment.' Correct?"

Crap. Penelope knew things had moved fast, no one kept Strauss up to date on the developments. "Um, director? Ma'am? Aaron is my fiancée now."

She could feel her jaw fall. "I had hoped after our chat you would have ended this, both of you. But going on, making it more serious… I have no choice. Ms. Garcia you are being reassigned to another team effective tomorrow. Agent Hotchner, your suspension is extended another week until I figure out what to do with you. Agent Jareau, we will discuss this after you are cleared for duty." She took a breath. She really did feel bad for JJ, she was a great agent and she went through hell on that case. "Agent Reid, you are on desk duty until closure of the investigation. I will need you Rossi to take ov—"

"Can't do it." He was the last person to put in charge of a team that is facing so much disciplinary action just because of fraternization. He has a long history of just that. As JJ would tell you, most of those rules are in place because of him.

Strauss of course knew all about that but it still didn't make sense why he would be turning this down unless he was also engaging in something in appropriate at the work place. It wouldn't be too surprising considering his reputation and that he still gets young women to throw themselves at him. She remembers one particular incident when she ran into him at one of his book signings and a twenty-something fan girl practically parted her legs right in front of him in the damned store. There were so many options she could consider.

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood to meet his height as she tried to figure it out. "Are you sleeping with a student? Agent Seaver?"

Dave's mouth twisted in disgust. "Of course not. I am simply not fit for this post at this time. Accept that and have Morgan do it." He wished she would just leave it alone.

Morgan could run things, of course. He did it before. But while she is at it, getting to the bottom of these secrets she needed to find this out as well. "Dave. There is an investigation. We have to know all the facts. What is it?"

He shook his head, tight lipped and unwilling to answer her.

This was infuriating. He was too damn stubborn. "Dave damn it! Between all of these people, you and that whore Emily getting knocked up—"

His snarl stopped her right in her tracks. "That's the woman I intend to marry and that baby is mine. Watch your fucking mouth."


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: This chapter was ready to post last night, of course the site wouldn't let me. It's a little long, but I had to put all this in here.

Second note: It appears that the site is still buggy right now, I apologize for those who have been unable to read yet.

Thanks again for reading and reviews!

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>He could have slapped himself. He didn't need to be <em>that<em> honest to make her see why putting him in charge wasn't a good idea. Sure, he could have said nothing but if the bureau were to find out later, and in this situation they would then it would only make things worse.

Also, the looks on everyone's face was enough to make him regret leaking the secret on Em. "It will have to be Morgan." He finished lamely, hoping that maybe that would distract everyone.

It didn't. The room suddenly filled with a cacophony of voices trying to get whatever details they could about how long they had been together, if they were in fact living together as Penelope suspected considering she went into his house and grabbed a nightgown for Emily from the master suite. Others were simply offering congratulations and hugs until Strauss slammed down her stack of files.

"For your insubordination and your fraternization you are suspended until further notice, Rossi. This is just unspeakable. At least with Hotchner and Garcia she is an analyst but you are Prentiss's superior. And you all just accept this!" She was about at the end of her chain with this group. They were too close, not professional anymore. If she were smart she would dissolve the whole thing.

"Don't bother. I quit." Rossi didn't need this job and he wasn't going to be scolded for finally getting what he wants. Well, almost getting what he wants.

They all shot horrified glances at him. Penelope was a second away from collapsing into a sobbing mess. Why couldn't he even try to keep his job? Sure, he doesn't need it but still. And now he's still going off on a tangent.

"And I will tell you something _ Junior_ _Director._ I am pretty sure you weren't on vacation yesterday and when I find out what you are really up to let's just say I won't be taking it easy on you." His voice was cold and firm and he wasn't sure if there was anything really behind that threat but he had to say something. "I will be at the hospital praying for my partner and my baby. If you want me you all know what room."

With that he stormed out of there and to his office to collect his things, namely that expensive scotch he keeps tucked in the bottom drawer of his desk.

No one was entirely sure where to look, Strauss was still standing there with an unreadable expression until Morgan coughed to knock her out of it. "Your disciplinary actions still stand. You will all be interviewed for the investigation within the next few days. Morgan, the team is yours."

He nodded and ushered her out the door before closing it with everyone else still inside. "Well, that solves that mystery doesn't it?"

Garcia drew her brows together. "You mean, you didn't know?"

He shook his head. "I suspected it. But no, she only told me she was pregnant, no details or anything. I only knew because she was vomiting in my trashcan one day and I was ready to send her home." He actually giggled at the memory; it was rather funny when you think on it.

"But, hot muffin, what's been going on with you?" He said he's been keeping a secret, it appears he might be moving in with someone. Why can't he just say that?

Morgan let one of his charming smiles out, that one that tells everyone all will be alright. "We already solved one mystery today. Let's just focus on what to do now. Baby girl since you have done all your paperwork and don't have your new assignment, it's up to you. Stay, go. It's your choice. You can all make that choice today alright?" They all nodded. "I'm going after Rossi. Excuse me."

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to the older profiler. Beg him to stay around? Ask him to explain about 'woman he intends to marry'? They of course all caught it, but that word 'intends' implies something…. Maybe he hadn't asked yet, perhaps. He rounded the corner and looked into the (former) profiler's office where he was basically just throwing things indiscriminately into a box.

"Dave. Please, stop." He edged his way in and closed the door behind him. "We can find a way around this. I will find a way around it all." He wasn't just saying that, it was a vow. He had one shot, something he wasn't sure would work but he was going to try goddamn it. "Just calm down a second ok?"

Dave lowered his hand which held a photograph of him and Emily to his side. "How dare she call her a whore." And really, that bothered him more than anything Strauss could have ever said.

Derek sighed and leaned against the wall. "She's just making this personal between you two. She knows you feel that sense of family with us that she doesn't really understand. And we all know how she feels about Emily since the Doyle thing." He wasn't going to say that it's not the first time she called her a whore. When she had found out just how deep Em's cover had to be she pretty much ran the gambit on sexual insults… bordering on harassment if Emily were still alive. While that had bothered him, that she slept with Doyle, her name calling had been a source of several arguments between the two of them. He only got out of insubordination because he apologized and feigned emotional distress.

Rossi started staring at the picture in his hand. It was one of them at Garcia's last Halloween party. He was Caesar, she was Cleopatra per the rules of 'historical figures' of the party. You could see just in the corner of the picture Penelope and Aaron dressed as Sharon and Ozzy Osbourne. How those two hadn't figured out they were dating in their own way was beyond everyone at that point. "I was so happy at this party."

Derek stood to take a look and chuckled a bit. "Can you believe Reid convinced me to go as Leopold and Loeb? I'm not sure what's worse, that we dressed as them or that you guys could actually pick up on it." He swung his arm around the other man, hoping his friend wouldn't pull away. When he didn't he felt it was safe to ask. "Why is it such a happy memory for you?"

Rossi sighed but with a wistful, guilty smile. "We made out in Pumpkin's shower. Almost got caught too when JJ and Will went in there to finish out their argument. Apparently he wasn't too happy that she was hanging around with Reid so often." He shrugged, they all knew about that now.

"Why were you keeping this such a secret? Not the pregnancy, I can understand waiting until the risk of miscarriage is low. But you guys, why?"

Rossi moved to lean against his desk. "It hasn't exactly been the cool trend to date in the office until a couple weeks ago has it?"

Derek quirked a well groomed eyebrow, that's true but there must be a little something more. "Dave, she's terrified isn't she? I know that girl. She's my partner and I am pretty sure she saves all her bravery for the field."

Suddenly Rossi felt like a good weight was lifted from his shoulders. "She won't give me an answer. I understand that, I do. But it's been almost two months."

Aaron walked in at this point. "That's the ring she's carrying around in her pocket, not ready to answer yet? She was talking about herself at that diner?"

Rossi nodded and turned back to his packing, trying to hide his frown. "I need to get back to the hospital. I want to be there if she wakes up."

Aaron stopped his friend's progress out of the office with an extended hand and a look right in his eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone. I have a meeting I have to go to though, take Reid and I will be there in two hours. I have to stop home first, the hospital says its ok to take a pet for therapy. Sometimes it can help with these things… we have Sergio and your dog too."

The Italian could feel himself about to cry. He looked down into his box and hoped he could convey how grateful he was. "You're a good friend. Both of you. Please send Reid out, I can't take hanging around here any longer." And with that, he left.

-Criminal Minds-

Penelope was beyond her ability to cheer up at this point. Her life has gone to hell in a matter of twenty four hours. Yesterday she was the blushing bride, today she is the woman crying her eyes out because she might lose her son, might lose her friend and has lost her team.

Thank god for JJ. The friend, who a week ago was an absolute mess was now stroking Pen's hair as they lay in Jack's bed. "Shhsh Pen. It will be alright. We can figure this out."

That just made Pen's cries more aggressive. She couldn't catch a calming breath. It was too much. She was losing everything other than Aaron. If she lost him, like Rossi is losing Emily… she almost choked on her tears. Boy was she glad that Aaron had sent her home and made JJ drive. She wouldn't have been safe on the road and she needed to be here, in her son's room hoping he will always occupy it.

It took a few minutes but JJ's stroking calmed her enough where she could breathe, talk. "Jessica said she might try to take Jack away. Her parents will certainly do what they can to yank him from us." She was numb at this point. She couldn't even let herself try to feel that pain. She would die from it, she was sure.

JJ's eyes bugged, so she was glad Pen had her face mostly buried in the pillows. She had to school her voice as calm and encouraging because as a mother herself she was terrified for her friend. "They can't take him away. It will be fine. Ok?"

Penelope shook her head, still buried in the pillow she gave Jack from her apartment a year ago because he likes purple dinosaurs. "You can't repeat this alright?" she waited until JJ agreed and then moved her face to look to JJ, her voice low and strangled. "Her parents tried to prove Aaron as unfit last year. There was an open investigation and everything. He was so scared he told me about it and they are going to try again."

JJ was horrified. "But he's a great father! What could they possibly..." oh. "The job?"

Pen nodded. "They said he was an absent father. The social worker didn't agree, thank God. But what if the next one does? What if this suspension and what not comes down bad on us? I'm telling you right now JJ I'll take that boy before I let him leave his father. It's not happening."

"Of course it isn't. And it won't come to that." JJ could feel herself rising in her seat on the bed. "I'm not letting anything happen to your family. I might not have been able to save Evelyn but I will save you from this." She of course knew Evelyn wasn't that woman's real name but that's who she bonded with. And she wasn't helpless anymore. She was a woman needing to protect her sister. That was what Penelope is, has always been. "I'm going to call my contacts, try to get a leg up on this, ok?" She laid back down, deciding that so much more than just this was going on too. "I don't want you to worry about this right now. I know you will but I am here, Aaron is here and the whole team is behind you."

Penelope was glad to have a friend like her. "I don't know what I would do without you, you know that? Any of you. What are we going to do JJ? What if Em never wakes up?"

JJ could see Aaron's form in the door. He came and sat on the other side of Garcia, rubbing her back and kissing behind her ear. "We can't think that way. She will be alright, one way or another."

JJ nodded. "I'm scared too, hell I'm terrified. But Reid spent all night at the library reading everything he could on this. And I mean everything. Between him, the doctors, and that new procedure we will get her back. I promise." Reid had a lot of pressure on him helping Rossi make the right decision. He was almost manic in his searching for information that she had to keep calling the night librarian to make sure he was alright.

Garcia nodded. "Yes, but what about their baby?"

All three sighed and for the first time JJ saw real tears in Hotch's eyes. "We'll see. That's all we can do. Honey," he pulled her into a very tight hug. "All we can do is be there for them, all three of them."

Penelope nodded but had to take a few minutes. This was supposed to be the happiest time of her life. The man holding her would soon be her husband and with luck they would have another baby sooner rather than later. They should be buying a house, taking care of Jack. Working for the protection of an innocent public. "Did Jessica call back?"

Hotch sighed. "She said she will come tonight for dinner. But I'll cancel, we can do this some other time."

Penelope shot up. "No! We have to do it now. It's not going to look good. Please, I can't risk, I can't"

JJ pulled Pen into a hug yet again. "Sweetie, keep the dinner. Emily would understand. Want to visit quick and then come back? I'll help you clean and cook and all that."

Hotch was relieved, he knew Jessica wouldn't take kindly to being canceled on at this point. "Thank you JJ. Come on, Jack gets out in half an hour. Let's pick him up and visit Emily alright?"

She nodded and hugged him with everything she had. "I love you so much."

He pulled her in close too. "And I love you. I won't let anything happen to our family. Ok?"

"Ok."

-Criminal Minds—

Morgan spent a good six hours at the office after everyone left going over paperwork before he told himself he had to go home. He wasn't ready to submit Rossi's resignation nor was he prepared to deal with where baby girl was going. He didn't want her on another team. He could understand Rossi's frustration; he was almost tempted to quit himself.

He stopped by the hospital knowing that the couples with a child each needed to take care of their sons, have dinner, do family things. So he brought Rossi his afternoon latte and a cannoli. "How's she doing?"

Rossi was sitting as he always seemed to, holding Emily's hand and looking at her face. Derek could only imagine what goes through his mind as he sits with the woman too afraid to make the commitment to him that he so wants. "She's different from the others, isn't she?" he asked as he pulls up a seat next to him.

Rossi's tone was just shy of combative. "You mean from my other wives? Yes."

Morgan understood his tone. Emily probably didn't entirely believe that, or at least not trust it enough. "Come on, eat. Emily doesn't want you to be like this."

Reluctantly, Rossi let go of her hand. She was it, all he had in life. He turned to Derek pulling out the lattes and pastries, his heart clenching when he saw where they were from. His place, his place with Emily. "I once told Aaron that I was more married to my job than I ever was to my wives. I guess Emily won't have to worry about that. Like it would be a threat anyhow."

Derek was so sad over this. "When she comes to I'm going to tell her to stop being such a pussy over this. She loves you, ya know."

Rossi simply nodded and played with his food. "Rossi, seriously man. She told me once." He wasn't sure if this was something he should share. He seemed to hold lots of halves of secrets for Emily. But she is screwing her own life up just because she is scared. She needs to learn to trust, if not everyone then just this one man.

Rossi's hands stopped making progress on his pastry. "What do you mean she told you?"

Derek sighed and sipped from his coffee to give him a second to gather his thoughts. "You know how when she got back I made her train over and over again?"

Rossi nodded. "Yeah. Hotch and I assumed it was out of a need for you to see that she can handle herself in the field."

Derek just knew they had picked up on it. "Yeah. Well, one of our first sessions I noticed something was up with her. She tried shrugging it off as she always does but she couldn't." he paused and gathered a breath. "I had tossed her as part of the exercises and it seemed like she wasn't even trying anymore. She was lethargic, just lying on a matt staring at the ceiling. So I asked her what was wrong. She said she and my Baby Girl went to a movie the night before, some romantic comedy. She had been depressed since. It doesn't take a profiler to figure out there's only a couple reasons for that." He shrugged. "Either she was lonely or she was missing someone so I pushed for an answer. She told me how she left it in Paris with you two."

At this point both men's gaze shifted to Emily in her bed. Garcia had dressed her in a soft satin nightgown that Rossi himself had bought her. Thankfully she now only had a single tube running in her and several monitors hooked up. Only Rossi had to see her while intubated. That was a frightful sight. She was helpless, and so was his baby. "Do you know why she left? I never had the courage to ask. I don't know what she meant by 'I'm sorry'."

Morgan took a thoughtful breath before responding. He had to be sure to get her words exactly as she had said them. David deserved the whole truth. "She said 'I couldn't let him be dragged down in this life. I was a woman on the run, not a woman to settle down with. I'm never going to escape my past.'"

Rossi looked back at Emily. "You idiot." He told her. "No one can, but we could have fought it together." That hurt him more than he thought. She didn't even have faith in him to be her partner in this. "I should thank you Morgan. I never did."

Derek's brows drew together in his confusion. "For what?" His last comments just hurt this man and now he is thanking him?

"For your vendetta, for making the circumstances that led my Princess home." He turned in his seat to fully look at the man. They had never been the best of friends like some of the other relationships in the group but they were friends nonetheless. "Living with knowing she was out there, living with the memories of that night together. It haunted me and still does, even after I got her again. I still feel like I don't have her at all sometimes."

"But she spends all her time with you."

"We do practically live together don't we?" A small smile crawled on Dave's face. The big sources of his happiness were all the nights since she returned that became more frequent. She would come over claiming to need a cooking lesson, end up making out with him in the kitchen, letting him slip into her in the hall, coming in the bedroom. She would stay most nights, wake in his arms with a smile on her face but by the time she pulled up to the BAU office it was as if nothing between them existed, as if she didn't cry his name out in ecstasy twice a night. It was entirely confusing.

Especially when that pattern had changed over the last seven months. At that point they had started doing everything together. She would go grocery shopping with him, he would rub her feet and make her talk to him after a hard case. It was a little less confusing. Actually, it was amazing. He told Morgan about this, about how she started leaving clothing there when she would change into things from her go bag. "I would just take her dirty stuff and add it to my laundry. By two weeks she had a good portion of my closet and stopped bringing things over. She had what she needed there. I even bought her favorite shampoo which let me tell you took a good long fight to let it stay. She wasn't ready but a small push here and there and she slowly accepted it." He moved back to the seat by Emily's side. "I had told her I loved her more than a few times. I accepted that she probably wouldn't return it but finally I had it one night. I locked her in the den with me and I just had to ask her if she felt that way." His mind flashed back to that night_. _

_She had gone home to feed Sergio and change his litter box before going to Rossi's. He had been excited to see her, excited to love and make love to her. But when she came in she went right for the sex. Now, he wasn't exactly complaining when her perfectly pink lips met his own, or when her hands slipped between them and began stroking him through his pants. But suddenly he felt almost, dirty or used. "Stop Em. Stop."_

_She quirked her eyebrow at him. "You don't like this?" she asked in that seductive tone he never before turned down, continuing to stroke him. _

_Being a man of passion of course he let her continue on for a moment, his mind whirling in the sensations coursing through him just from her petting but he fought the urge and pushed her away. He had to talk to her, a real talk that she had avoided for weeks. So he used what tools he had available and grabbed her hand and drew her into his den._

"_Ooh. We haven't done it in this room." She smiled with a mischievous twinge; she loved it when he got demanding. It always led to some new discovery of his many, many talents. _

_He just wanted to pin her against his desk, bury his hands in those espresso locks, taste every inch of her. He would, but after. He made to the door and locked it, admittedly enjoying the increased heat in her eyes at the action. He turned to stalk to her, wrapping his hands gently on her wrists because he knew she tends to get violent or pull away when he talks emotions. "Emily." He whispered into her ears. "I just need to know there is more to this." _

_She pulled back to look at him. He could see how unsure she was at the moment, that she was holding back. "What do you mean by more?"_

_He nervously licked his lips. "You know I love you. I tell you often and you never say it. It's ok if you can't if you aren't ready to say it. But you did once, and-I-" he couldn't finish. He should have thought this out before going through with it._

"_You need to know if I meant it?" She relaxed her stance, gently tugging from his grasp on her wrist and stroked his cheek. _

_It took him what seemed like hours but was a few mere seconds before he could look up into her eyes. He hadn't expected her gentle tone, or for her to understand. Yes, that was exactly his problem. He nodded, still shy over this, terrified she hadn't meant it._

_She sighed and pulled his gaze back to hers. He hadn't been able to keep eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time. "Rossi." He looked away. "Dave." She pleaded gently._

"_You don't have to say the words." He never felt this vulnerable in his life. "I just need to know the truth, if that is it, if it's not—I need to know."_

"_Dave, I meant it then and I mean it now. I do love you." _

_Those three words never felt so good to him. Tens of women have said them to him but with her, it was like hitting the greatest jackpot he could imagine. His smile grew so large it gave him a headache as he picked her up and swung her into a kiss. _

_It was the last time she said them._

Morgan waved his hand in front of Rossi's face. "Dave, snap out of it."

"Wha-What?" He blinked the images out of his eyes and remembered where he was. "Sorry, I just got lost there for a minute."

"Listen, I want to stay but Baby Girl is freaking out right now."

Rossi rose in his seat as Derek stood. "What do you mean? What's going on?" His voice held nothing but concern.

Derek sighed with sadness. "I didn't want to tell you, you have enough problems."

Dave waved Derek's concerns aside. "Shut up and tell me."

Reluctantly, Morgan began. "Jessica might try to take Jack away from Hotch and Baby Girl. She found out about the adoption thing last night, she is beyond pissed and I guess it wouldn't be the first time Haley's parents tried something like this."

Rossi's face fell and anger boiled over. "How can she even think of that!"

Derek was just as pissed off. "I don't know. But they invited her over tonight for dinner and JJ has been helping but Pen is so nervous she can't even cut her vegetables for the dish. This is their chance, the chance to show her this is a real family. I have to try to help."

Rossi nodded and reached for his coat. "Then let's go show Jessica what a real family this all is."

Morgan stopped Dave's sudden walk to the door with purpose. "Whoa. Where are you going?"

Rossi shot him a meaningful 'don't mess with me' look. "I am the master of the kitchen in this family. I can't just stay around here doing nothing." With that he pushed past Morgan, glad when he heard the other man's footsteps behind him.

-Criminal Minds-

Penelope was a weepy mess. She hadn't even had the strength to go to the hospital today to see her friend and she was regretting suggesting this dinner for tonight. Why couldn't she have picked another time? A time when maybe she hadn't just got the shaft at work? A time when her best friend wasn't in a coma? A time when one of her other best fiends hadn't just left the team?

"Pen, honey. Try to stay calm. Aaron will be home soon, Derek will be here and we will get everything taken care of. I promise." JJ was doing her best to be consoling. Reid and Aaron had gone to meet with someone from human resources to see if they had any options of recourse for Strauss's disciplinary actions. Anything would help at this point.

The bell rang just then and both women set into panic, especially Penelope. "Oh God, you don't think that's her is it? Derek just comes right in." Even at Hotch's Derek had just walked right in after his first brief visit at Pen's new home. Aaron knew that's what he was used to and invited the action.

"Go, answer the door and I will try to clean up this mess." JJ urged. The kitchen was a disaster. Penelope had tried to puree something for a sauce and it flew everywhere and she herself wasn't the most helpful in the kitchen today. They were both an emotional disaster and as Rossi once said, never cook when you are upset because it comes out into your cooking.

Pen tried to pull herself straight, wipe the bleeding mascara under her eyes before answering the door to the best sight she has ever seen.

"Dave!" she cried in glee, wrapping her arms around the man carrying two large bags of groceries. Morgan was running up the hall behind him with a half case of wine and some deserts. "What are you doing here?"

"A bird told me you need help in the kitchen, and clearly you need the best." He belonged here, and he knew it.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am, but what about Emily?" She hated herself for not being able to handle this stress, taking a man away from the woman he loves.

"It's alright. I need to do something where I am useful. Now, may this old man make a suggestion?" He asked as he put the grocery bags on the counter.

"Anything. You are saving my ass here." She meant it, at this point she would give him her precious car if he asked.

He moved around the counter to holder her shoulders. "Take a deep breath. Then, let us all help and stay for dinner. She's going to see this whole family and all the people she's going to have to fight tooth and nail to get that boy from you. Got it?"

These tears were happy tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, just thank you."

He nodded and began barking orders about. First, the kitchen needed to be cleaned. He was glad everything else seemed clean as well, there were just enough toys in the living room to look neat but lived in by a child.

Once everything was clear he began chopping vegetables, instructing JJ on the sauce, Penelope on setting the table and how to warm the plates. Derek made the salad, and took stock of all the ingredients as everyone continued to work.

"Hey, what did you buy the cream for?" Everything seemed to be cooking at this point. Rossi was working on the chicken and the girls were actually managing the side dishes with his help.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Go to my car and get the ice cream maker in back." He threw his keys to Morgan then turned his attention to Penelope. "I had bought it as a housewarming for you, but it will come in handy tonight."

She was still so overwhelmed by the good and bad of life right now. She had problems, big problems. But she also had a fiancée and a son, and a family of people pulling together to let her keep it that way. "Why's that?"

"Because when Jessica gets here you are going to teach Jack how to make ice cream. Show her that you and he have a bond, that he's learning to cook and do things that are productive from you." He was shocked when she jumped him in a hug. "Oh Pumpkin. It will all be alright."

She nodded, relieved when she heard Aaron coming into the kitchen. "Hugging my best friend Pen?" he teased. "I should be jealous."

She smiled despite herself and kissed him with all she had. "Our family are the greatest people ever."

He nodded, he knew that already and Morgan had told him all about everyone doing this dinner together. He couldn't be more pleased. "I have good news too. We got the key back to show the house. Reid talked to the realtor, she was appalled at what is happening and actually drove it over to the BAU even though she's on vacation." He was impressed at that. Reid had always been thoughtful but to take such initiative… he's grown so much in the last few weeks, just like everyone else.

"Good. We can show all of you tonight! I can't lie, I am excited about JJ and Reid and Morgan getting their first peak."

"Peak at what?" Jack asked, rubbing his eyes. He had fallen for a nap after he spent a good time crying when he got home. He didn't want to see Aunt Jessica tonight. He wanted to just go see Aunt Emily and cuddle with his parents again. It didn't help that he got picked on for defending Amelia at lunch today.

Penelope smiled. No matter what she was feeling, her son always put a smile on her face. "You get to see the house tonight. And everyone will come after they stay for dinner." She was so glad to see his eyes brighten so she bent more to him and whispered in his ear. "And Uncle Rossi is the coolest, so cool he's teaching us how to make… wait for it… ice cream!"

Henry, who came in with Reid and Aaron heard that too and both started jumping up and down and running to hug Rossi's legs. It was a happy moment all around until the doorbell rang once again.

"Oh," Jessica peaked behind Aaron into the crowded apartment. "Are you having a party?"

He managed to keep his teeth from grinding in favor of a polite smile and letting her in. "Just a family night." She gave him an odd look but followed his lead in towards the kitchen.

While they were cooking earlier, Derek and Dave both agreed that it would be good for Jessica to see everyone involved in the meal in some way. It would drive home the message of this being something normal, effortless. So Penelope took over as hostess of the night, making sure everyone had what they needed and helped Rossi finish everything off. Henry and Jack did their job asking what everyone wants to drink as Aaron dispensed wine and milk and water into the cups they brought to the table. JJ and Reid put the platters of food on the table so they would all eat family style and Morgan did his assigned job. He was to charm the pants off Jessica. It wasn't that hard to do.

He shot her one of his lopsided, wide smiles that light up his eyes. "May I take your coat? It's a little warm in here, don't you think?"

She nodded, unsure of why she was letting him help her off with it. "Um, thank you." She slightly followed him as he hung it on the full coat rack that almost tipped over. He had purposely put it where it might go off balance, make a little funny thing of it. "Whoa! I'm gonna have to make sure that new house has a coat closet." He teased and shot her a more simple grin.

She grinned back. "I-um. I guess I am the bad guy tonight." She nervously scratched her arm as she watched the friends all function together, Jack happily dispensing bread for everyone with the boy he called his cousin.

Derek hadn't expected her to open up _that_ quickly. He was supposed to be her semi-confidant tonight but it seemed she was more insecure in this decision to take Jack away than she let on. He took a chance in his charming self and reached out as he stood behind her to graze one of her biceps comfortingly. "Just relax and come eat. It's nothing too special, though any time Dave and Pen team up to make dinner it's nothing but delicious. Trust me, you're in good hands."

She gave an awkward smile and nodded in agreement to let him guide her to the table.

"Mommy, can I sit between you and Daddy?" Jack asked and Jessica caught the title.

Penelope wondered if being called mom was helping or hurting her but that is what she is. Jack started it and she wasn't going to change anything. "Sure sweetie. Did you ask Aunt Jessica what she wants to drink?" It was killing her that he was avoiding his aunt. He rebuffed her hug earlier.

Jack wasn't happy to have to talk to her. She made him and daddy and mommy sad last night but his mom asked him to do something. "Alright. Aunt Jessica, do you want wine? Because I'm not allowed to pour the wine."

She was relieved he was talking to her. "How 'bout milk then?"

Jack nodded and poured milk for her, and helped Henry pour his second glass of the night. He brought Jessica's over to the table and looked to Reid sitting next to her, a question on his lips. "Uncle Spencer, how is Aunt Emily eating if she's in a coma?"

Reid winced at the reminder but pulled Jack onto his free knee, Henry was on the other. The last of the plates had yet to come out so they had a couple minutes for him to explain. "Well, you know that tube in her arm?"

Jessica seemed to blink a hundred times, watching the lanky younger man explain the medicine of this to her nephew. She turned to Derek on her other side. "Who is in a coma?"

Morgan sighed. "Our friend Emily. She's more like a sister. She's pregnant, didn't know she was hypoglycemic." He pointed to Rossi. "He's the father and he needs tonight. It's a miracle I could pry him from the hospital. We've all been so worried."

She bit her lip. There was a lot going on for this group of people. "I'm sorry to hear that. It's hard when someone you care about it in trouble."

He nodded. "Unfortunately we are all too used to it. The job puts us in danger a lot but we join together, get through as a team and family. No one here is ever alone. Even today when Baby Girl, that's what I call Penelope. Even when she cried all day because of Emily and because of well…" he held his hands out towards her and Jack. "This. JJ and Aaron were there for her. I was there, Rossi with a comatose girlfriend and Reid with all the responsibility of helping him make medical decisions because of his big brain… we were all there." He shook his head playfully and held up his wine glass. "Sorry, it's just hard not to talk about how much I love them all."

She turned back to the table as Aaron and Penelope finally sat down, having put the green beans in the center of the table. "Daddy, I want to pray tonight!" Jack asked. It wasn't planned but it was something that they had been doing for a while now.

"Can I help?" Henry felt a little left out but Jack nodded so he smiled. "Everyone hold hands."

Jessica couldn't help feel the little pride at her nephew sharing the stage with his friend as he began. And his prayer was beyond sweet, it nearly made her cry.

"God. Thank you for our food and for my mommy and daddy and aunts and uncles and Henry. And please bless my mommy Haley in heaven and my fish Jones who died last month. And please make Aunt Emily and her baby better." He almost left off right there but remembered something important. "and please have mommy and daddy let me have Amelia over to play soon. Thank you."

Everyone gave a little giggle at the end and set to eating. Over the clanks of forks and talking around the table Jessica leaned in to Penelope since Jack was busy discussing his school day with Aaron. "Who's Amelia?" She had never heard that name come up before.

Penelope smiled for several reasons. One, Jessica was speaking to her. Two, she knew more about this than the other woman, she had been worried she wasn't as prepared. "She's Jack's friend. She's two grades ahead of him but only a year older." She leaned in to give a half whisper of conspiracy. "I think it's a little girlfriend, she kissed him."

"Mommy!" Jack covered his face in embarrassment. "She only kissed me twice."

Aaron and Penelope both broke into huge grins as did Derek who remembered Jack discussing this on the ride to the hospital. "Twice Jack? Did she do that again today? I told you girls like a man they need to take care of."

Jack shook his head and closed his lips tight in protest of talking about it. When he crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back in what threatened to be a fit Penelope noticed a mark on his arm near his cast that she hadn't seen. "Jack." Her voice held some alarm. "Did you hurt your arm even more?"

Jack tried to cover the mark but she pulled his hand away and held his arm out, encouraging Reid to take a look. Reid leaned in closer and examined it. He knew _exactly_ what that was from personal experience. "Jack, who's bullying you?"

"What?" Penelope was horrified someone was hurting him and she pulled him into a hug, stroking his back. "Sweetie, what's been going on? You can tell me."

He shook his head no but she pulled back and tipped his chin to look at her. "I need to know honey. You know it's wrong for someone to bully, right?"

He nodded and looked away, trying to eat again. "They weren't bulling me. They were picking on Amelia." Now they were really going to think she was his girlfriend. "She kissed me after they left us alone."

"Oh Jack," Aaron patted his back. "It's very brave to stand up to bullies but you have to tell adults ok? Did you tell your teacher?"

Jack looked at his plate with all his attention. "No. They said they would pick on Amelia again." He looked to Reid. "Uncle Spencer. Why don't people like smart kids?"

Jessica was watching this with apt attention. She didn't like that her nephew was having to deal with this but it did seem like he felt he had support at home. She watched as Spence made a face which conveyed his thought of '_yikes'_. He knew he couldn't give a real answer here. "Jack, some kids just don't feel powerful so they pick on others."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah. You just have to be responsible and tell an adult when it happens."

"And be her friend through it all, like the good boy you are." Pen added. "Now come on, eat up so we can make the ice cream and go show Aunt Jessica and everyone else the house while it freezes."

They did just that. Everyone helped clear the table and while Pen and Rossi had Jack and Henry making ice cream, JJ and Reid got into a small water fight doing the dishes (which got Aaron more wet than anyone). Morgan and Jessica were clearing some of the table linens together when she struck up more conversation with him. "Is it always like this?"

He wasn't sure what she meant. "You mean dinner?"

She nodded and then shook her head. "Yes. No. I mean, is this some show being put on for my benefit?"

He took a quick second to debate on how to answer that and finally settled on a careful truth. "Honestly, it's not like we share dinner _every_ night. But we do get together pretty often. We have picnics and dinners at each other's houses. We all played a part in their engagement, stayed while Jack went in for his cast. We all wanted to be here tonight so you can meet just who Jack has around him."

She nodded. "And Aaron and Penelope? How long? I was surprised to hear he was seeing anyone, never mind engaged."

He stopped his work and turned to her. "They haven't been official long. Their first 'real' date was only Valentine 's Day. But they have loved each other for years. Jack has loved her for years, but you know that." He knew she would remember Jack always asking for Pen when he was sick, all the times he wanted her to babysit him instead of Aunt Jessica. There were more than a few times during the short relationship between Hotch and Beth that Penelope ended up watching Jack and he would stay with her, the three watching a movie. "She's a natural with him. And I know what you must think of this coming from me, but really, she never forced the mother identity on him. He called her mommy her first night staying here and it was the happiest moment of her life I think."

Jessica mulled over those words as everyone drove over to the new house. She had been impressed that they had keys to the place and she listened to Morgan's version of the marriage proposal. She had to admit she didn't think Hotch had that kind of romance in him. She said as much and Morgan chuckled, as did JJ and Reid in the back seat. "He had help, all of our help in pulling it off. But it really was all him."

They pulled up and she noticed how perfect the place looked. Jack darted out of the other car with Henry and Dave in either hand, eager to see the house. She didn't like that they hadn't brought him to get his opinion but then, the circumstances weren't exactly normal either.

As soon as they stepped in Jack jumped up and down. "Mommy, where's my bedroom?"

She smiled. "Upstairs. First door on the left. Don't run! Your arm!" She shook her head side to side as he barely restrained his run, Henry behind him. She muttered to Jessica. "I swear, he's going to give me a heart attack someday."

Jessica understood that feeling. "Yeah, he's an adventurous one." She was keenly uncomfortable. The house was great, every room held lots of potential. But she knew she was the odd woman out here, she was the one threatening this life Aaron and Penelope (and the rest of this group) were trying to build.

"Aaron, could I talk to you for a sec?" She tried for a whisper but it didn't come out as quiet as she would have liked.

"Sure, I'll show you the nursery." It was next on the tour anyhow, she might as well get the hint that there will be more babies in this house at some point.

"Aaron, I-" she took a deep breath to try to figure out how to say this. "I like her. I do. Jack seems happy. And that's enough for me."

He sensed hesitation in her voice. "But?"

She sighed in dread. "But my parents won't want to hear any of this. I was stupid and I told them today because I was so upset from last night. Aaron, they know they can't legally stop the adoption. I think they are going to try to prove you, both of you, unfit." She was starting to sob now. She shouldn't have said anything. "I won't help them. I know you are a good father and she's" She didn't like that she had to admit this. "she's a good mother."

Hotch put a hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. "Jessica. Will you help us though? Will you tell whatever social workers the real motivations behind this?" When she nodded he pulled her in for a hug.

"Jessica." Penelope walked over and pulled her into a hug too. She heard all of that through the bathroom door. "Hey. We will work it out alright? And I want you to have time with Jack. Your parents too. Alright?"

Jessica felt so ashamed. She wasn't happy about this, she still hurt from thinking her nephew might be taken away. But this woman was actually making her feel worse, she was forgiving her. "Why would you be nice to me after all this? I know you cried all day, I know I am screwing up your life!"

Penelope pulled away so she could look her in the face. "Jessica look at me. You were emotional, you said things. I get it. I thought of about a hundred ways I could ruin your whole life with just a few key strokes and wanted to do it I was so angry, but I get it. It's not just Haley's memory, it's your role in his life too, isn't it?"

Jessica nodded and Pen understood even more fully. "Jess, we need you too. There are some times I have to go into the field and we'll need a good sitter and who better than family? But we also want you here for fun stuff. Parties, birthdays, Christmas. Please, tell me you want that too." She really did want a whole family experience. "My parents died when I was eighteen and I have no other family outside of the people here. But with Aaron comes Jack and with Jack comes you."

Jessica nodded and let her tears dry as the two women talked, looked around the house and made fun of the horrendous downstairs half bath. As they walked back towards the cars Jessica pulled Penelope aside for a second while watching Morgan climb into the driver's seat. "Is he single by any chance?"

Penelope smiled, Derek had been really on tonight. "He's seeing someone, but masterfully hiding who. I'll let you know if that changes."

Jessica smiled at her, and then let it falter to a frown. "I really am sorry about my parents."

Penelope tried to keep her calm but her words came out with a choke of worry. "We will just have to fight this storm, together."

"I just hope we can."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This chapter should set up some things, I hope to update again tonight. Also, due to some requests I will be posting a short (probably one or two shot) on Rossi and Emily in the coming week for their time in Paris, so stay tuned.

I don't own Criminal Minds, OC's are mine.

* * *

><p>Her hands were shaking. She wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that she was reassigned to a new team, the fact that Strauss is making her change offices so she isn't so accessible by her former team or that some of the wannabe junior analysts had their grubby little hands all over her special set up because she had to let them help her move. She had less than thirty minutes to do everything. Strauss is such a bitch.<p>

She almost broke into tears when she got to the new office, of _course_ Strauss would stick her in Kevin's former lair. Just a reminder of what her proper place was supposed to be, she guessed. "I'm gonna punch something." She muttered aloud, unhappy that she even showed up today. She wouldn't have, she would have just quit if it weren't for the fact that she can't. She was beholden to the FBI per her deal for not going to prison after that hacking incident that landed her here.

"Well if you do, I suggest the sofa. You don't want to hurt your hand." The voice was amused and undeniably soft but hell it startled her. She hadn't expected anyone was around. When she turned she saw a fairly short woman in her mid-thirties with dark hair and bright green eyes. She was someone her Chocolate Adonis would flop over for with her slim but curvy figure, amused and crooked smile and her ability to make showing that much cleavage somehow the standard of office sexy professionalism. "I'm Tabby, I'm here to interview you about the investigation involving Dr. Reid. Is this an ok time?"

Garcia sighed by shrugged as she slowly collapsed back into her chair. "Come in. I'm sorry my office isn't neat at all, or set up. I was moved this morning."

Tabby nodded and took a seat on the generic sofa across from her. She had figured as much, there was something sterile of this environment that didn't match this woman's outward personality or appearance. Cold and clean lines of grey and black doesn't exactly jive with a bubbly blonde with a green floral dress, large peacock feathers in her hair and matching peacock feathers on her heels. She was very much as reported in her personnel profile and as she heard from others. "It's no problem really. I can come back another time if you like but the sooner we do this the sooner we can clear Dr. Reid."

That was an interesting way to put it, Penelope thought. Usually investigators in these matters are trying to interrogate you down the throat, but not this woman. "This is fine, I don't have any cases or anything today. Just set up and getting to know," her voice broke in a small whimper, "my new team." God, she hoped the other woman didn't catch the tears starting to poke at the corner of her eyes.

She did. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a small pack of tissues and handed one to Penelope. "I don't want to pry but why did you have to move? I had gone to your old office first and had to ask—" She stopped when Penelope broke into hysterical fit of crying. She got up, closed and locked the door and sat back down on the sofa, pulling Penelope on her rolling chair closer so that their knees met. "Shh. Tell me all about it." She slightly rubbed the outside of Penelope's shoulders. This was horrible to see, it was as if she lost everything and she was sure that everything was her team. She already came down here unhappy about all that business.

Penelope tried to calm down enough to get words through but every sentence was broken. "She, Strauss. She ma-made me leeaaave." She had to blow her nose. "Beck-because I'm engaged."

"I know, to SSA Hotchner." Suddenly a sour taste grew in her mouth. "I'm sorry, I know a lot more about that whole situation than I should and I just don't understand why you had to change offices." It seemed a little drastic to her.

Penelope finished blowing her nose and wiping her tears. This woman was far more understanding that she expected to find anyone. "I don't know. I don't. I guess she wants me entirely away from there." She relaxed some, sitting back in her chair and getting a good deep breath. "Sorry Tabby, I didn't mean to cry you out."

Tabby shook her head. "No, not at all. There's a reason as to why I came to you first. You're more open about your emotions than the rest of the team, right?"

Penelope nodded. "Are you going to talk to everyone today?"

Tabby smiled a little sadly. "No actually, just you and Agent Jareau. As victims in the investigation your testimony will come under considerably less scrutiny than the others which is good since it is vaguely inappropriate for me to conduct these interviews." Penelope made to ask why that is but Tabby simply changed topics too easily. "Now, I have read your account of how you were taken and what you experienced. What I would like to know if when you were rescued, what was going through your head."

Penelope was a little confused. "Uh, ok. Are you a psychologist or something?"

Tabby nodded with hesitation. "I am, but not that kind. I'm an organizational psychologist. But I am asking because I want to assess your emotional state at the time Dr. Reid had to fire his weapon. I need to understand what biases you might have in your memory on how the events occurred."

She shrugged, there was something a little… interesting about this woman. "Um, well. I had closed my eyes at that point. A big part of me kept hope that any second I would be rescued by Aaron because he saw the man take me. I knew he wouldn't give up because obviously I trust him and everyone else on the team with my life. Literally. Um, I didn't even make much sense of it at first. I had no idea what the unsub was about to do to me because I knew it was going different from how it happened to JJ and I knew the profile said he would alter his MO because I wasn't lactating. Then suddenly there was pain, weight and then Reid's beautiful voice in my ear, covering up my exposed chest."

Tabby had a thoughtful look on her face. "How did you feel when it was Reid's voice and not Aaron's?"

She never really gave that thought. "Well, I wanted Aaron there right then but to just hold me. I heard his voice but I was glad it wasn't him to see me that way. JJ had blinked to me in Morse code before that she felt horrible for Reid seeing her as he found her and I didn't want Aaron to see that. But if he had, well I know I wouldn't have felt shame or anything. He wouldn't think I was dirty even if the unsub had been successful. Just like Reid—"

Tabby wasn't sure why there was hesitation in Penelope's voice. "Go on. Just like Reid..."

"Well, I know it might not help things any to say this. But no matter who found me I know they would have had some personal care in this. I don't see how it could be healthy to _not_ feel for a team member that way." She shrugged, that was simply the truth to her. It didn't make sense how anyone could be so detached as she has seen with others. Her team just didn't function that way. She wasn't sure if the thoughtful expression on Tabby's face was a good or bad thing. "Um, can I ask you something?"

Tabby took a second to answer, still thinking everything over in her head before she responded. "Sure."

"Well, why are you here? I was told that Agent Marston from IA was handling my interview." She had gotten that email earlier this morning but thought maybe this woman was a replacement or something. But her manners and the fact that she is only talking to her and JJ…

Tabby stood abruptly. "I should get going. If you want to talk or just have a space to cry my office is on the third floor. You'll recognize it by the giant plate of cookies always on my assistant's desk." With that she left, leaving behind a very confused Penelope staring at her open door for several minutes until a familiar figure came into vision.

"Baby girl!" Derek swung into the room and pulled her to standing with his hug. "I don't know what Strauss is thinking. This won't keep anyone from you."

She smiled and sat back down again, urging him to the sofa. How she missed her purple velvet of the old office. Aaron had let her bring it in over a weekend when she found it at a yard sale. Actually, he even came in to help her. She had been so touched she almost kissed him back then. "Well, I do think Aaron won't have time to come down and visit. He hardly made it to my lair before."

Derek's smile grew. "Yes, but he did make it down here when Kevin was around. There were a few times you aren't supposed to know about, nor should I. But he gave more than a few warnings to him to not hurt you."

She could feel her own smile spread across her bashful face. She wished she knew. "Hey um, do you happen to know someone named Tabby?"

Morgan suddenly had to school his face straight and hoped Baby Girl didn't notice, though she probably caught a little of his alarm. "We've met."

'_Bullshit.'_ But, she wasn't going to press as he was obviously uncomfortable. "I only ask because she was just in here asking me a couple questions. She was so much nicer than I expected anyone to be. She let me cry and told me not to worry and offered for me to come visit her on the third floor. Should I be worried or something?"

His face held nothing but relief and a little happy smile. "No sugar, you just do whatever you feel comfortable with. She's a good person, if you're on her good side which you are I guess." Once again a visitor was abruptly standing to leave her office. "I gotta get back to the team. JJ is at work again, she says that despite how awful she feels with Em and with the whole Haley's parents thing she's moving on and feeling empowered again."

Penelope stood to hug him. "I'm so glad. Aaron and I are going to visit the hospital later with Jack, make sure Rossi gets a good meal. You gonna be there?"

"Sorry baby girl, but I think I have a date I need to make." And with that, he left the office was a smile Penelope never saw before.

-Criminal Minds—

She hated her new team. Well, that wasn't entirely fair. She had known them before, sort of. She had handled a little of their work flow and knew their names and faces but not their personalities… they didn't have any. Bland, bland, bland. She was going to dislike this assignment very much.

So, when it came time for lunch she locked herself in her office. Apparently that was normal for the other team members as well. No one shared unless it was a working lunch and she knew that her old team, her _real_ team was in a long meeting about an old case about to go to trial.

She settled in on her sofa, ready to watch some Star Trek on her personal laptop when a knock came at the door. She grumbled, unhappy to be disturbed until she heard a familiar low voice. "Quick Pen, I don't want anyone to see me here."

She flew the door open and pulled him in, hurriedly locking it behind her. The second she turned around his lips were on hers and she was being pressed against the door. Aaron was so hot like this, when he went after exactly what he wanted. He didn't hesitate in the least. He ran his hands all over her body

"God I need this." she moaned the second he let her get air and moved to nipping lightly at her neck.

"mmm" he moaned in agreement. "I thought we could christen the new office." He licked a tender spot, delighted he was rewarded with her hand rubbing up the inside of his thigh.

She threw her head back in pleasure as one of his hands found its way under her dress and over her ass. "I need this to cheer me up." She reached to his buckle, suddenly feeling like she was reliving one of her fantasies when she felt that his pants and underwear where already around his ankles.

He dropped quickly to his knees, sliding off her panties and kissing up her thigh until he heard that whimper of want he was looking for. Right that second he stood fully, lifted her legs around his back and slipped into her with no more preamble. "God yes."

"Oh Aaron. More!" she was begging, needing everything he could give her because after a day of so much wrong this was just so right.

He gave her everything he had, thrusting up and into her with determination to make her come. He hit every angle he could, he kissed those special spot on her neck and it sent shivers all through his body as her nails gently grazed down his spine. He was so turned on, almost there so he knew this was going to be a true quickie. He reached between them to rub her clit while his other hand kneaded the flesh of her voluptuous cheeks.

She was hanging right on that edge, so ready, feeling fulfilled by him inside her and his fingers at work. But a simple command did her in.

"Come for me Pen."

She was spilling over into oblivion at just the words. He was so in control, so about her pleasure and feeling his spurt inside of her quickly set off a secondary orgasm that rocked her to her core. She hadn't expected that.

Once she caught her breath she began to giggle lightly and it picked up in both volume and intensity as they stood their deflating. "Hi."

He chuckled too, lowering her feet to the floor and straightening her skirt. He knew she would need a few minutes to be able to walk so he supported her on the way to the sofa. "Hi. Ya know, I like the purple sofa more."

She sighed and fell back against it. "I miss my office and everyone and I just want to go home."

He hated seeing her upset, he hated Strauss for being such an anal-retentive bitch. He stroked some of the hair out of her eyes and in what he hoped was a reassuring voice tried to talk her out of this low. "You know though, you haven't lost anyone. They are still our family, we will still have nights like last night."

She shrugged. "Yeah, but soon you guys will be off in the field again and I won't have your backs. Work isn't everything in our relationships, obviously. But it's a big part of our lives and I want to share in that."

He understood that, it's part of why he hated this too. "Penelope. We will fix this. I will find a way. And we will all go back to working together. I'll spend my days with tech goddess and oracle of all things knowable and unknowable. And I'll spend my nights with the beautiful woman I simply call my wife."

She turned to him, a smile tugging on her face. "You know just how to get me, you know that?"

He nodded. "I _am_ a world class profiler. But I just want you happy. You make me so unbelievably happy Penelope, even when I am as sad as I am with the challenges we have right now" he pulled her close and kissed her forehead until her breathing calmed perceptively. " Now, can I have half that sandwich? I'm starving and I really want to see this episode again." He pointed to her laptop queued to Data's Day.

She nodded and let him pull her in for a good long hug and cuddle session. It was a great way to spend her lunch break and while it made her miss her team more in some ways, it also made her simply crave to be home with Aaron, home with Jack. Home watching Emily try to rise from a coma. Just, home. But in her office, in his arms in post coital bliss was close enough.

-Criminal Minds—

"Hey Pumpkin." Rossi was so glad to see them come into the room, especially smelling the Chinese they brought. "Please tell me you're going to share."

She held him in a hug for a good few seconds, aware that Jack was doing just the same to Rossi's legs. "Of course. After last night I owe you a month's worth of Chinese dinners."

He motioned for her to sit, aware that Aaron was likely parking the car and would be up shortly. "You don't have to pay me back Pumpkin. That's what friends are for." Really, all he did was come over and help her cook. "And it did me good to get out and do something productive. It can make you feel helpless here, just waiting and watching." He began to help Jack climb onto Emily's bed and watched with near awe as Jack cuddled up next to her careful not to pull on any cords.

She nodded emphatically as she and took out containers and laid them out on the small table the nursing staff had rolled in. The room was pretty large, meant for pediatrics but thankfully this wing was always only half occupied. "That's how I felt about JJ and my situation. So long as I was helping her I wasn't thinking about Carver or my fight with Aaron at the time." She noticed Rossi watching Jack with Emily and sidled up next to him. "She's even good with kids when she's in a coma."

He chuckled. "No, Jack is just a really caring kid. He's a lot like you. Emily thinks it's amazing he isn't yours biologically."

She felt like she was suddenly on top of a cloud, she pulled him into a long hug. "You're a great man Dave. She knows that and I am pretty sure whatever fears she has they aren't about you."

"Ah, so Aaron told you then." He didn't really expect much else. Couples always share secrets.

She nodded and pulled back to look him in the face. "She'll answer some day. She's never been a romantic but she does take marriage seriously. Why do you think she had prolonged things so much with Doyle that he was starting to get suspicious?"

His attention peaked. "She talked to you about that?"

She sat and encouraged him to start eating. "It didn't make much sense to be honest until Aaron told me last night. It came out of nowhere on one of our girls nights a couple months ago. She said she thinks that probably blew her cover but she couldn't even marry as a ruse. It's a big thing to her and when she means for life, well she _means_ it. Dave, she would never leave if she said yes."

"Besides," Aaron came in and pulled up his seat next to Penelope. "She's been carrying that ring around in her pocket exactly like she said. I checked her pants she came to the hospital in when I did laundry this afternoon, Pen had brought them home for us. It was right there in her right pocket and you know what that means." Both he and Rossi nodded.

Penelope held up a finger in the air to get attention. "Ah, I don't know what that means."

Jack scooted off the bed and towards his food, grabbing a crab Rangoon and began to explain in an excruciatingly nonchalant tone, almost Reid-ish. "Aunt Emily is right handed so keeping the ring on that side means it has importance to her. She would probably play with it in her pocket."

Rossi let his smirk rise on one side. "Jack, you are certainly fit to become a profiler."

Jack nodded with a mouth full and tried to swallow in one big gulp. "I will be. With Henry and your baby. We'll be a team just like you and daddy and everyone else is."

Aaron was so proud his son wanted to be like him, though he was considerably scared out of his mind at the danger that means his son will be placed in. "Well, you might still change your mind."

Jack shook his head no adamantly. "Nope. I want to catch the crazy bad guys. And I want to learn how to shoot a gun and be strong like all of you. And do cool computer stuff too, but Amelia might be better at that." He trailed off, shyly.

JJ and Spencer knocked on the open door with Henry hanging on Reid's legs. "Hey, can we drop in on this party?"

Penelope waved them over, pulling out more plates. "I bought extra just in case. I'm glad to see you guys. I feel like its been years." She was rapidly becoming depressed and she knew it.

JJ grabbed the seat right next to her, content that Jack and Henry were sharing their chair and Jack being older was helping her son pick his food out. "Oh PG. We'll figure out how to get around this. I promise. I reached out to all the social workers I know about the whole kid's thing and Derek said he is working on something for the team. We'll work it out."

Penelope nodded and tried to just enjoy her time. She had a good portion of her family here, she had her son. She had a good view of Emily all at rest in her coma. She really hoped that tonight or tomorrow morning she would wake up because at noon would be the deadline before Rossi would have to make his final consent for the procedure that held significant risk to Em and even more to his unborn baby.

Henry and Jack went for a little walk with Reid to see the babies and Hotch decided he had to take Rossi out for some coffee. Staying in the hospital isn't good for anyone and he only agreed because Penelope and JJ promised they would both stay.

"Aaron, I can't go in there." Rossi protested once he saw what café they pulled up to.

Hotch furrowed his brow. "Why not? You love this place."

"Yes, but it's one of my places with Emily." He hated the despair of his own voice.

Aaron wanted to press but sighed, deciding that he needed to just move on to the next coffee shop. He would have taken him for a drink but at this point it would end up with both of them entirely drunk. He was pretty down himself over the news of the day.

As if on cue Rossi asked. "What happened today? I know something upset you."

Hotch sighed and pulled in front of the closest Starbucks. He dropped his head back to the headrest and closed his eyes. "Let's just focus on you ok?"

Rossi let out a derisive laugh. "You aren't as good as you used to be at hiding everything Aaron. And we both know what is wrong with me. Get it out in the open, make it even."

Hotch scratched his eyebrow and grunted annoyed, but it wasn't really at Rossi. "Haley's father called. He informed me that he would actively be pursuing this and he is writing Jessica out of his will for her taking my side. I can't tell Penelope."

Rossi shifted in his seat towards his friend. "You have to."

"How and I going to do that? You know she will blame this all on herself. She still feels responsible for my suspension. She's like that and she's going to just beat herself up about it at minimum. At worst…" He trailed off, not wanting to say anymore. To say it aloud would be to admit that he's been thinking of it.

Rossi didn't have to hear the words though. He gave Aaron a little, light slap to knock him out of this. "She's not leaving you or Jack. Even if she takes the blame herself, she isn't walking away from you. And she had a right to know what is happening in her family, with her son."

Aaron nodded solemnly. "I just don't know how to say something that is going to break her heart. I mean, can you say you would know how to tell Emily something like this?"

Rossi shook his head. "No one would know how. But you have to. Call, I'll be right here."

Aaron nodded as he pulled out his phone and dialed his future wife. "Honey, its me." He looked to Rossi, he was already feeling uneasy about this. "I-" He was losing his nerve and if he didn't just say it, he had to rush it out. "Haley's father called and he's going to pursue this." Both he and Rossi bit their lips wondering the response this would get. But it was simply a sigh.

"I figured when you started acting even more sad today. We will fight this and get through. I am _not_ going to give up hope on our future because of the immature attitudes of someone else. And I contacted a lawyer about the adoption and what not. JJ said one of the social workers she talked to thought it would be a good idea to have it something officially look like I am trying to become his mother. She said you not being around but me being a stable parent might counteract anything they might try."

In fact, she had spent a better part of her afternoon making those calls after JJ told her what the first social worker said. She called three different offices and admittedly was impatient. Right when she was about to contact the fourth she got a call back from Mr. Steve Hoffman. Hoffman was one of the best family law attorneys in Virginia and he was familiar with Aaron from law school. When he had confirmed that it was in fact that same Hotchner he immediately called her back and they got a lot of details discussed over the phone.

"Wait, you got Steve to do it?" He was actually excited, he hadn't seen Steve in years and the man had an incredible record when it came to these things.

She let a smile slip into her voice, both because of how JJ was teaching the boys how to braid hair on Emily and the excitement in her fiancée's voice. "Yeah. So, he says it's great that we have known each other for years, have everyone's support and that we are buying the house. And good news on that front. Right before you called I got a message that our inspection is done. The house passed and we are officially in escrow as of tomorrow!" She was going to look on the good side of things, Goddamit. Her life was full of ups and downs but she wasn't going to dwell on the bad.

Aaron smiled and shared the news with Rossi who was of course happy but then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Is that Morgan?" he pointed to a tall dark man with a short white woman wrapped in one arm.

Aaron cracked another, more mischievous grin. "Hey Pen, I gotta go. I'm doing some recon with Rossi."

"Are you going to stalk my stud muffin?" She loved that he was getting sneaky like her. Maybe she will get away with trying to find more on the royal family.

Aaron's voice held nothing but amusement as he put the SUV into gear, moving into traffic two cars behind Morgan's. "We need to talk about your pet names with him. I don't get called anything nearly that sexy."

Rossi was just glad to hear his friend no longer so depressed and conflicted. He actually thought Hotch was opening up considerably since he and Pumpkin got together. It was good, for both of them.

Penelope chuckled. "What should I call you then? My well-endowed love machine?" She wasn't sure if she got more enjoyment from the raised eyebrows of Reid and JJ overhearing that or from Rossi's laugh in the background.

Aaron smirked proudly. "So long as you recognize that I am in fact well endowed. I gotta go, it's hard to tail someone while resisting letting this conversation turn dirty." With that he hung up the phone on his fiancé's laughs.

Rossi held up his hands in amused defeat. "Please, don't resist that kind of conversation on my account." He teased. "I am pretty sure at my age I have heard everything."

Aaron was keenly aware of his own embarrassment so decided to change topics. "Morgan's been up to something and I want to know what it is. Any ideas?"

"No, but I think he might be onto us following him. Take this exit and pop the lights so we can try to keep up and get back on at the next ramp."

It was a good idea so Hotch did just that. When they got back on the route they spotted Derek's car and Rossi pulled out the binoculars from the glove compartment. "She's beautiful. Definitely Morgan's type."

"Is it him though?" It wasn't Morgan's car but he could just be driving hers. "Do I need to have my girl run the plates?"

Rossi shook his head amused. "No, let's do this spying on our friend thing the old fashioned, non-police way."

They followed them for another mile but the other car lost them in all the traffic of the city. Aaron asked Rossi if he wanted that coffee but both decided it was time to go back to the hospital.

"Thanks for taking me out Aaron." Rossi finally spoke after several minutes of silence. They were just pulling into the hospital.

"You don't have to thank me. You would do the same if I was going through this with Penelope. It's amazing though, I think for once you are married to a potential wife more than you were to the job."

Rossi nodded in agreement, getting out once the car was parked and helping carry some of the donuts they had swung into a drive through for. One half dozen was for friends, the rest for the nurses.

"Well aren't you sweet Agent Rossi." One of the nurses commented as she selected her donut. She was the one he was most familiar with, Kathy. She was the night nurse assigned to Emily. "I was just about to make my way to see Emily. She needs another push of Glucophage."

She walked in with Rossi and Aaron, chuckling at the sight of Emily's hair in a beautiful French braid. Henry was asking his parents a lot of questions about why people can sleep so long in a coma and Penelope was watching Jack who was cuddled up with Emily yet again. "Kathy, do you want him to move?"

Kathy swooshed her hand in the air. "No, no. He's not in the way." She made quick work of hanging a new bag of saline, injecting a new dose of Emily's meds into the central line. She looked to Rossi, taking the seat closest to Emily but not holding her hand. He always made sure to keep a careful eye and ask questions on what she was being given. "I hope she comes to tonight. This is her last dose before you have to talk to neuro again." She sighed. "Let's just pray."

Pray? That's all he did was pray. He nodded and thanked her and watched as she walked out of the room. He could feel the warmth of Penelope as she pulled her seat close to him on one side and JJ with Henry did the same on the other. Their boyfriends each stood behind them, everyone watching the rise and fall of Emily's chest for several long minutes.

Only Jack broke the silence, talking to Emily. "I wish you were awake Aunt Emily. You would know what to do about the bullies at school that make Amelia sad." He sighed and pulled himself closer to her, unaware he had a captivated audience.

It was breaking everyone's heart watching Jack talk to her. He was indeed incredibly caring for a child, sensitive and yet strong. He just wanted her to be ok. That's it.

He rubbed her belly. "He or she needs a mommy Aunty Em." He hadn't yet found out about Rossi's admission earlier. "And I need to know who the daddy is for sure. All you said was 'Well, It's—'"

"Uncle Dave." She mumbled.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own anything other than Tabby.

* * *

><p>The shock grew on their faces before the happy tears. Did they just hear that right? Did she wake up?<p>

Emily's eyes fluttered open. This wasn't the bridal shop. Where is she? The air is so stale it must be a hospital. This was so awful, her first thought was wondering how often she was going to have to wake up like this. She just hoped that this time she wasn't alone when she woke up, not like when she recovered from Doyle's stab. Her head was killing her but she made the effort to roll her head to the side and what she saw made her so happy. He was there, her David Rossi.

"Dave? What am I doing here?" She asked calm and confused until a sudden thought grew on her. She shot up in her seat almost knocking Jack off the bed. "The baby!" She was on full alarm lifting the covers off of her trying to get a look at her stomach, as irrational as that was since it was barely a bump at this point. "Is the baby? Did something-?" She broke into tears fearing the worst.

Dave picked Jack up gently off the bed. He was a bundle of smiles as was everyone else. He began to rub Emily's back. "The baby is alright. You have been in a coma for over two days."

She shot her gaze right to him, anger at her confusion evident in her voice. "A coma? What the hell do you mean a coma?"

He understood how strange this must be for her, and terrifying. When Emily Prentiss is scared she responds with anger, this is not new to him. "You didn't check your messages so you missed that you are hypoglycemic. You collapsed and were in a coma." He was amazed he could keep the calm in his voice. He felt relief, love and frustration all at once. "The good news is my constant forcing food down your throat is vindicated." He hoped she would appreciate his attempt at levity.

It took her a minute, just reading his face before she broke into sobs leaning into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Aaron sent a look to Reid and both nodded in agreement, they needed to give the couple some time alone. Even though Emily was only out for two days, so much happened in that time that she had a lot to catch up on and Dave is going to have to explain how everyone knows about them. He really hoped she wouldn't take it out on his best friend when she realizes the stress that he was under.

Emily blinked some of the tears out of her eyes, feeling bad that she hadn't even seen her closest friends standing right there. She momentarily wondered if that was an effect of being so upset or that she just needed Dave at that moment. "Wha-What," she was still a sobbing mess. "What happened?"

He let out a breathy sigh and moved more fully to sit on the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted nurse Kathy with a gigantic grin on her face, gracefully backing out of the room to give them time. He knew he liked that woman for a reason. He pulled Emily against his chest as they laid back in the mostly upright bed. "You were just about to tell Jack I was the baby's father and you passed out. He got Pumpkin and Morgan and they got the ambulance. Morgan and I rode with you here and everyone followed."

She nodded, she wouldn't expect anything less from either man. She wouldn't be surprised if they both had flashed their badges to stay with her. Derek was her work partner, entirely still overprotective since the Doyle incident. He wasn't going to leave her side for anything and she knew it. She knew that Dave probably stayed the entire time she was in here and it probably did a number on him emotionally. She also knew that Dave was the only man she had ever seriously considered as a life partner before, and she knew that her not answering his proposal was probably the worst pain he's ever experienced. "I love you." She hadn't said those words in months.

Every chamber of his heart simultaneously clamped and exploded at the three simple words. "I love you so much princess. Don't you ever scare me again like that."

She nodded into his chest, she knew she was going to be fawned over and watched like a hawk from now on. "But our baby, he or she is ok?" The worry in her voice actually shocked her. She hadn't realized how maternal she felt already.

Once again, his heart almost stopped. It was the first time she referred to the baby as 'our' baby. He pulled her face up to look at him and placed a hand on her lower belly. "The doctors said we might have to worry about some nutritional deficiencies, maybe. But otherwise nice and strong. I'm pretty sure Jack would have destroyed the whole hospital if something happened to our child. He is dead set on forming a second generation of the team someday."

That is adorable but her face fell. "Oh god, poor Jack. He's had to go through so much and then he had to see…"

"I'm ok Aunt Emily." Jack had enough of waiting for the adults to have alone time. He got away from Aaron and Penelope while they talked about the house and moving plans. "Are you and Uncle Dave going to get married?"

'_Yikes'_ Was the unanimous thought shared by all six of the adults as everyone else caught up with Jack back in the room. Emily felt like she was about to collapse again and judging by the faces of everyone else they all knew Rossi had proposed to her. "Well," thank goodness for her mother's diplomacy lessons, they help with children. "maybe someday, but we have your mommy and daddy's wedding to plan now, don't we?" Mercifully her stomach growled and that sent Rossi into a fuss.

"Time to eat. Kathy!" he jumped off the bed and into action. His wife (in his heart at least) needed to eat and he would force it in her mouth if necessary.

She rolled her eyes and asked to be caught up on what's been going on. She could tell that PG and everyone else were holding back. All they actually talked about was the house which is great news and all but things happened and she needed to know. "PG, I might be in a hospital bed but I am still a damn good profiler. What's happened?"

Penelope sighed and grabbed Aaron's hands from strength. "Spence, would you take Jack and Henry to go help Rossi find some good food?" Spencer agreed and JJ tagged along too leaving just Aaron and Penelope.

Emily couldn't see her holding Aaron's hand and suddenly began to panic, were they breaking up? That would horrible! "What, Pen, what?"

"Alright let's start with the good stuff." Aaron suggested. "Penelope and I have decided to start trying for a baby of our own."

Penelope felt her smile as it rose on her face, with everything else happening she almost forgot. "And well, Haley's parents are waging war on us about Jack. But I have faith when everyone says that we will fight it. We already got Jessica on our side, all thanks to Dave." She shifted in her seat closer to Emily, glancing at the door first to make sure no one else was around. "Don't you dare keep breaking that man's heart. Em, he's never been more devoted to anything in his whole life. And he left the BAU."

Emily jumped to alert, Dave would never do that. "What? What the hell?"

"A lot has happened. I've been reassigned and Strauss being her usual bitch shelf changed my office. She handed out suspensions left and right and she called you a whore and Rossi let it slip about everything in his anger. Don't be mad at him. He's been in hell for over two days with all this."

Emily nodded. She didn't blame him for saying anything. She thought she would have been so mad, but really she just felt glad it was out in the open finally. "Do you hate me? For keeping this from you?"

"Princess, stop being such a drama queen. I never knew you had it in you." Derek nearly sang the words he was so happy to see her. He got the call from Garcia right in the middle of the act and was only thankful his choice in partner more than understood his rush to leave once he listened to it. Heck, she threw his pants to him and practically pushed him out the door she was just as happy.

She smiled at Derek, knowing he must be feeling intense relief right now. "A hug for your partner?" she asked, noting he was already on his way over. She felt his arms wrap around her in a bear hug and heard a familiar deep whisper in her ear.

"We'll talk about Rossi later." He warned but with affection so she knew that he approved of it. She needed to (wo)man up when it came to that situation.

Rossi, Reid, JJ and the boys returned with armfuls of sherbet they pilfered from the kitchen as well as all sorts of other goodies like coffee, muffins and fruit. "Eat." Rossi simply commanded as he set out a good portion in front of him.

She gave him a look but wasn't going to argue as she delved into the sherbets first. "Oh god this is good." She moaned and was surprised at the action examining the container. "I thought I hate raspberry anything."

Kathy chuckled. "Cravings, you are finally getting them now that you have an appetite." She motioned to the man behind her, the night attending physician. Everyone was asked to leave the room including Rossi while they went over a large number of evaluations of her psychological and physical states.

"I hate that about hospitals, never any peace." Derek groaned. He wanted some time with Prentiss and his family.

Rossi nodded emphatically. "Tell me about it. You can't manage more than a half hour sleep at a time I think. I'm looking forward to when I can take her home."

Penelope and Aaron smiled at one another, each thinking the same thing. It's nice to have everyone open about their relationships because as a family, they were strong. "Does that mean I have to give back Sergio yet again?" Garcia groaned but with humor.

"Oh Pumpkin, I am taking that cat to my house and Emily is just going to have to live with it. But thank you all so much for your support during this. I don't know how I would—"

Morgan cut the older man off with a pat on the back as the door began to open again. "No thanking. We're a team. Now, I want to visit."

Everyone settled into a nice long conversation about everything going on since the coma started. It was easy even with such hard topics. But everyone just settled into the room nicely, hours going by until a large yawn from Jack brought everyone's attention to the already sleeping Henry. JJ and Reid kissed Emily goodbye and left shortly after. Derek was leaving with Penelope and Aaron since he needed a ride home, he took a cab there.

"I'd say get more rest Princess, but you mastered that I think." He flinched when she jabbed him in the ribs. "Ouch, she this feisty in bed Rossi?" This poke actually hurt.

Dave chuckled. "You would be surprised how Emily is in bed."

Everyone looked at him, including Emily. "I'm not sure how to take that. But anyhow, bye guys and thanks for coming." She hugged Derek one last time, gave Jack a kiss and got a double hug from Penelope and Hotch. She was glad, because it gave her the opportunity to whisper. "At some point, I need to be caught up on stud muffin's little mystery."

Penelope pulled away and in a whisper nodded. "Once we know, you will too."

-Criminal Minds—

Penelope felt a lot better the next morning when she made it to work. She didn't like her new team by any means but she wasn't going to let that stop her. Her job was still important; she could still contribute to saving lives. And she had an excellent morning session with her well-endowed love machine as her alarm clock this fine, fine day.

"Ms. Garcia." That shrill voice just had to pop up outside of her office, didn't it?

"Director Strauss. How may I help you?" She was polite but she was damned if she kept all the ice from her voice.

Of course, Strauss wasn't a profiler, she was hardly even a people person. So she only caught a slight annoyance from Garcia, not the full strength of hatred. "Have you spoken with Agent Marston yet?"

Penelope nodded. She spoke with him yesterday and despised the man. He was pretty much the equivalent of a balding weasel trying to scurry up the bureaucratic ladder. She had no use for someone who gets there by stepping on others which is exactly how Erin Strauss got there herself. "Is that all Ma'am?"

Strauss took a seat, carefully perched on the edge of the black sofa as if she was afraid of sitting back and actually looking like she wanted to be there. "How are things with you and Aaron since the change of teams?"

'_You destroy my life and then want to buddy-buddy and act like you care? Fuck this bitch.' _She shrugged. "Nothing's different at home." She decided short and sweet was the way to go. Strauss was up to something and it didn't take her profiler hubby-in-training to figure it out.

"Good. Good. And I hear Agent Prentiss is out of her coma but on mandatory bed rest. Is that right?"

It was all Penelope could do to not grit her teeth or throw one of the chopsticks in her hair at the older woman. She was trying to squeeze her for intel and it was probably because she underestimated her ability to keep things on the down low. "She woke up last night. Seems well, the baby is well. Rossi is well."

Strauss nodded just slightly. It was evident that she was displeased at not getting more out of this by the thin perse of her lips. "I just have one more thing I need to know. Did a woman called Tabby come talk to you?"

Garcia wasn't sure why but she felt a need to lie. Maybe it was the look on Strauss's face, almost hopeful to have caught something wrong. She remembered Tabby saying it was vaguely inappropriate to be talking to her about the Reid thing. But someone might have seen Tabby there. She decided on a little chuckle. "Yeah, she returned one of my notebooks I dropped in the elevator. She's so nice, I might try to have lunch with her since the new team is a little lonely." And to add a kicker to Strauss's displeasure. "Thanks for reminding me, I should call and thank her again."

Strauss managed to not let her face betray her annoyance other than a slight tick of her jaw before excusing herself. It was infuriating to be outwitted by a tech.

Penelope watched her leave and decided that whatever or whoever Tabby is, she's definitely of interest. Since she didn't have any cases to work on and no backlog of paperwork she decided she would do a little of her magic fingers research. Ten minutes later she had tried everything. She tried the employee directory, nothing. She tried payroll and so many of her other resources but no Tabathas. She didn't even have a last name but that usually wasn't a challenge. Finally, she just decided on walking down to the third floor and looking for the large platter of cookies to find the woman's office about fifteen minutes before lunch.

She found it alright. Her assistant noticed her staring at the large platter of cookies that others on the floor simply just walked by and snagged from without stopping. "Come here darlin'." The woman's southern drawl poured out of her. "Grab one of these here cookies. Best in the state I swear."

Penelope was glad she offered, because they smelled like heaven from where she was standing. She picked one up and bit into it with pure satisfaction. "Oh lord you are right. I'm going to end up begging for your for the recipe aren't I?"

Her assistant shook her head with a grin. "You'd have to ask Tabby, she makes 'em every mornin' and brings them in. They only sit out here so they get eaten and as a landmark. You here to see her by any chance?"

Penelope noticed the door to the office behind the assistant with simply the title Tabby, Ph.D. No wonder why she hadn't found anything on her, the woman pulled a Cher with her name. "Yeah, uh. I don't have an appointment or anything. I just thought I could maybe say hi or something."

Her assistant, Rachel was all enthusiasm and hospitality as she got up and poked her head into the office. "Hun, you got a pretty blonde out here wantin' to say hi."

Tabby came right into view and a smile grew on her face when she spotted her visitor. "Ms. Garcia, please come in."

Pen was a little confused to be honest. The woman was so personable she couldn't believe she somehow had climbed high enough on the food chain to warrant her corner office. In fact, Penelope had never even been on the third floor before. It was reserved for non-BAU specific, high ranking members of the bureau that didn't need their offices in DC. She walked in with caution but took the seat on the plush blue sofa as indicated, Tabby closing the door behind her and sat on the other end.

"So, what brings you here?" She was glad to see her again so soon, and not looking like she is about to blow a fuse.

"Oh, well. Um, I really don't know. Well, Strauss was asking about you and I did tell her we spoke but not about what because you were there and someone might have seen you and so I said a notebook thing and I just…" She was babbling.

Tabby shook her head in amusement and held out another platter to Pen. "Sweetie, relax. Have a scone."

Penelope eyed her as she took an incredibly delicious vanilla and lavender scone. "Oh man, you made this didn't you?"

"Yeah you like?"

"Are you kidding, it's like an orgasm in my mouth. So not work appropriate to say, but whatever." She shrugged and took another scone. "Do you always cook this much for work?"

Tabby laughed. "Cookies are a habit, scones are celebratory."

"What are you celebrating?" Judging by the semi guilty smirk on the brunette's face it was something good.

"Well let's just say orgasms lead to making orgasmic food. But anyhow, don't worry about Strauss. She has no idea how to play with the big boys and trust me, I am one."

She wished she could borrow some of that confidence. "What exactly do you do?"

Tabby's mouth quirked a bit before she answered. "I deal with the structure of the bureau. But enough about work. I heard your friend Emily got out of her coma. That is wonderful news."

Penelope wondered how she knew about that but she really was so happy to live the moment of her waking up over and over again. She told Tabby all about how worried they were, about how her son was talking to her friend and then boom she's awake. "I swear that boy is a miracle."

Tabby let a longing smile form. "I think they all are, aren't they. I look forward to my turn as a mom. But I have to say, it's really good to see you doing so well."

Penelope agreed. "I'm still sore about being switched teams and there are some challenges ahead at home but I hope to work through them."

Tabby of course knew all about the challenges at home but didn't want to pry open something her new friend was trying to cope with. She hoped they were becoming friends. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Of course." Penelope felt like she owed this woman her mental health at this point. Hearing that Strauss is out of her league, well it put the smile on her face.

"Part of what I do is observe the interactions between people. That's what my brand of psychology does. Not the internal stuff or the 'why is this guy raping and killing women stuff?' like you are used to. Just how they interact. Would it be an inconvenience to maybe join you and some of your old team sometime, for coffee or something? It would give me a little perspective on how the BAU operates and I really haven't focused any attention there other than dealing with Strauss."

The words 'dealing with Strauss' were music to her ears. She didn't always hate the woman, but after what she said about Emily she had it. Making her switch offices was just the icing on the cake. "Sure, um. Emily comes home tomorrow and I think she is coming to our house for dinner with Rossi and maybe Derek. I know JJ and Reid aren't going to be there because of some appointments they need to get to. Would you like to come?"

She hadn't expected anything that… intimate but it would be a great way to get to know everyone. "That's so nice. So long as I'm not intruding."

Garcia shook her head as if that was simply ridiculous. "Six thirty and bring an appetite. Rossi is cooking." She moved towards the door and popped her head back in quickly. "But if you have reason to celebrate more orgasms, I'm not at all opposed to dessert!"

With that she left with a large smile on her face. She was making a real friend to add to her little group, even if her first time there will be like some science experiment. And the big bonus, Strauss so has no idea what soft ground she was walking on. That alone was enough to let her skip all the way back to her office with a happy belly full of orgasm scones.

-Criminal Minds-

"Hi, Aaron?" Hotch recognized that voice after a few seconds. It was Annette, Amelia and Kevin's mother. Immediately he sat up straight on the sofa he was laying on, doing more and more paperwork over his suspension.

"Yes. Is, everything ok? You sound upset."

"No. Yes. I- it's Amelia. She is crying and begging to see Jack. She says he is her only friend. Could he maybe come over today?" She hated feeling so helpless with her child. Amelia was such a bright girl but on her own when it came to a social life. She was shy and it was only the sweet Jack and social that seemed to make her comfortable.

Aaron took a look outside. Even though DC and Northern Virginia had been seeing unseasonably warm and pleasant weather for the last several weeks today it was snowing. He wasn't exactly excited to brave the roads during rush hour but he knew Jack's school already closed tomorrow in anticipation of a large storm that would get worse around midnight. Poor Amelia would have to spend a long weekend upset if it he didn't bring Jack now. "Sure. I have to pick Pen up since her car doesn't have good traction for snow but we can be over in an hour or so? Or we could grab dinner and come after?"

"Would you have dinner here? I'll call out for pizza or something. I don't know how to say this but I feel totally lost right now." She knew her voice reflected that. She was meak, she was never meak.

"We'll grab the pizza on our way." This woman was seriously upset about her daughter's hurt feelings. "Is Joe around?" Usually Joe called to make the plans for Jack and the kids.

"No. He took Kevin to visit his father. Amelia couldn't go since she had a big test today. I guess with the snow they are staying the whole weekend now."

He told her to sit tight and that he should be there within the hour. Jack seemed really excited to be seeing his friend and it broke Aaron's heart to have to tell him why they were going there on the way to getting Penelope. "Was there more bullying today at school?"

Hotch watched in his rearview as Jack seemed particularly angry at the mention of it. "Yes." He bit out. "First they made fun of her freckles. And then they said she was my girlfriend and made fun of both of us but I showed them. I kissed her and then they laughed more but I didn't care. They are idiots who are insecure and they didn't even know what that meant when I explained their behavior to them." It was such an adult explanation that coming from his son he wondered just when Jack started to grow up. He was still young, innocent but had real character. He was independent and forthright. Just like Penelope. "Look, there's mommy!"

Aaron spotted her waiting inside the doors leading from the parking garage to the main BAU building. She jumped in and blew Jack a kiss from the front seat and noticed right away something was wrong. "Jackers, what's up?" She really hoped he wasn't worried about his grandparents. She and Aaron decided to only give him the bare minimum details on that. He shouldn't live in fear and they were going to try to do their best to live even under the dark cloud of uncertainty.

Jack wasn't saying anything. He was mad at the world right now so Aaron turned to her after she buckled in and they made it onto the road. "Amelia is being picked on and crying so we are cheering her up with pizza and a play date."

She knew it must be important if they were going for a leisurely time in this weather. Virginia doesn't see huge snow storms usually but they changed the forecast two hours ago from about two inches to now calling for up to fourteen inches tonight. Everyone seemed to already be in snow panic even though there was just a thin coating on the ground that started an hour ago.

When they got to Annett's with pizza, a salad and drinks in hand Penelope knew just how bad this is. Amelia was curled up in the corner of the playroom (where her bookcase sits) and crying into balled up self. Pen was happy to note that Jack went right over to her and held her in a hug. She couldn't ask for a better son, maybe they will get a daughter next.

They followed Annett back to the kitchen with the food and instantly Pen could see the pain in the other mother's eyes. Without thinking she pulled her into a hug just as Jack had with Amelia. "She'll get through." She promised. "I did."

Annette was nodding even though she was crying. She knew this was what being a parent was about. You can't protect your children forever but you can sure try. "Is Jack ok? Amelia said they made fun of him because of her."

Penelope looked to Aaron. She didn't like that at _all_. She was having much the same thoughts as Annette about protecting your kids as they grow.

Aaron answered. "They did, and he doesn't care. At least he said that but I think he is bothered by the whole thing. They just need friend time. Things will get better but we should probably talk to them about not kissing and hand holding at school."

Annette looked up with shock. "He's kissed Amelia?"

Aaron knew she wasn't mad, she looked, well hopeful. "He did today but she had started it. Jack was embarrassed of course because girls just grow into these things so much faster, however innocent. It's cute isn't it?"

Penelope was the one to look up in shock. Aaron just said the word cute? "Who are you and what have you done with my future husband?"

Annette perked up, just now noticing Pen's engagement ring and she burst into a happy cackle of congratulations. It seemed to have helped her, just having other parents around and something to celebrate.

They called Jack and Amelia for dinner but after a few minutes had to go looking for them. The two were still in the play room, Amelia's sobs lessening by the second with Jack there. Aaron told the moms to go start plating pizza and leaned against the wall to watch Jack interact with her. He's always had lots of friends but only three were girls and none were as sweet and vulnerable as poor Amelia. He could see himself in there, wanting to take care and protect people.

Watching that, watching Jack start to braid Amelia's hair just like JJ had showed him last night to try to make her feel better… he felt at ease. Just simply at ease. Yes, he has always felt guilty about what his job means for spending time away with his son and a part of him had wondered if maybe Haley's parents hadn't been right during the investigation last year. But he didn't quite feel the same as he watched his son. Jack got it. It was important to help people when they need you, when you are the only person there to protect them. It made him ache for the BAU and his team again, as it was. They had to protect the public and he had to protect them. He was going to have to find a way to put Strauss in her place but for now, there was another problem needing his attention.

"Jack, go ahead and help pour out the drinks. You know what Amelia likes." Jack did as his father told him, obviously with some reluctance as he kept looking back on his friend.

Once Jack was gone Hotch took a seat on the floor in front of Amelia. He obviously didn't have a daughter but he wanted one someday. He was going to have to learn how to talk them. "Amelia. Jack did a good job on your hair. You look pretty as always."

She sniffled, staring at the floor. "Daddy said I would be prettier if I cut my hair."

That seemed like a harsh statement for any father to say, her self-esteem was already so low. "Oh, we are just men. Boys don't always know how to say things right."

She looked at him. "But Jack does."

"Yes. He does. I want to talk to you about that, ok?" She nodded so he continued. "I think it's great you are friends. I think it's great you like him and he likes you because Penelope and I love you. So, it's ok when you hold hands and play and give kid kisses. You understand?" She nodded again. She's a smart girl, he knew she understood he was saying they aren't like adults. The last thing he would need is her heart broken. "But not at school ok? I can't kiss Penelope when we work either."

She understood. She never did any of that at school until Jack kissed her today. She wanted to hold his hand because he protects her from the mean kids. "Ok Agent Hotchner."

He watched her dry her eyes and steel herself with a breath and he had to wonder if all women have that skill from so early on. An inner strength to move past what hurts. Boys fight or repress but girls cry and move on. "Call me Aaron ok? And come on, let's show off your pretty hair." He stood and reached down for her hand.

After a minute she took it and looked up at him. "Thank you for being nice." She smiled and began walking with him to the kitchen. "You're a good dad."

His heart was warned by that, that little feminine compliment that made his heart swell with its sweetness. Sitting with his future wife and friends and his son he couldn't help but feel hope for the future, for his ability as a father, a protector and a husband. Someday he and Penelope might have a daughter of their own and he would be everything he could for her just like he is for all his other roles. He really is a responsibility junkie, but it's all worth it if he can see smiles in spite of the sadness on the faces of the women closest to him.

-Criminal Minds—

They had gotten home from Amelia's in the nick of time to beat the height of the storm. Once inside they could see the flakes pick up and knew it would only get worse but as soon as Jack's gloves came off a knock came at the door.

"Oh, Dave." Penelope wasn't sure why he was there.

"Come on, I came to pick you guys up. Emily got out early and is back at the cabin resting. Everyone else is staying there too tonight. I've been trying to call you guys for hours. They say the electric is likely to go out and you're heat is electric. Come on, all my rooms have fireplaces." He was actually almost giddy, he was going to have a reason to cook over an open fire and even bought a good supply of marshmallows for the kids (and Emily, especially Emily.)

Aaron was relieved to hear that because the lights were already starting to flicker. When a storm like this strikes an area that doesn't usually receive much snow it can paralyze the local utility companies. "Come on Jack, go pack an overnight bag."

Rossi told them to make it for at least three nights to be safe considering how the power company is already freaking out and warning its customers. "I bought enough food to last us for days so we should be set. Though, do you have anything that will spoil? We can bring it over so it won't go to waste."

Pen loved her men, always so practical. Aaron went to gather the refrigerated items that needed to be brought over and she went to grab their go bags plus a few large armloads of blankets. She knew that Rossi had all sorts of extras of these things but she said this was for the fort. And then she remembered to tell Jack to pack snow pants for outdoor play.

"Why didn't you two pick up?" Rossi had called about ten times. It was so unlike them to not answer.

Aaron shrugged. "We were at a friend's house and it had no reception. Are we going to be safe driving?"

Rossi smirked proudly. "I bought a plow for my truck a while back. We are golden."

Oh the fun Rossi has with his money. Jack was extra excited to ride in a snow plow, like it was a big treat. It came in handy too because several of the roads hadn't been touched and they surely would have been in trouble even with the chains on the tires.

Finally, after a drive which had Penelope biting her nails almost as short as Emily, they arrived at Dave's cabin (mansion). She felt so happy to see her family all there already. JJ and Reid were carrying in more wood, Henry ran with Jack to show him their shared bedroom and Derek was talking on the phone with that same importance set in his face. She would tackle him for information on that over the weekend. He was trapped! Thank you, mother nature.

"Hey Pen, incredible with the snow isn't it?" JJ wrapped Pen in a big hug. She loved snow but she was thankful for Rossi insisting they come stay there. Other than Emily and one drunken night for Hotch, no one ever stayed at his house but with how close everyone was increasingly getting, it made sense. Plus, he was getting exceptionally paternal. "We had to cancel all our appointments for the weekend which stinks, we had so much to get done for the divorce and paternity."

Penelope was glad to hear they were getting these things done and she engaged in several more minutes of conversation on the topic but it reminded her of something. After checking on the still sleeping Emily, she made it to the back deck where the food was being stored in coolers to stay ok in the cold of the snow. She searched her pocket for the business card Tabby's assistant gave her with her cell. "Hi Tabby, its Penelope."

Tabby knew she would be getting this call to cancel on tomorrow. "Hey, rain check on dinner tomorrow? I don't think you could get me to leave my house if it were on fire." She hated, hated snow. In fact she was terrified and had to call her sister and her sister's girlfriend to come stay with her. She was prepared though with enough food to last for a week but she just hated the powdery white stuff. Her father died in a snow related automobile accident with her in the car. She was seven.

"Exactly why I was calling. Take care ok? Charge up your phone, I'll be checking in." She didn't really understand why she was so protective of this woman already. She liked her, a lot. She would so fit into this group. In fact, if the woman Derek is seeing isn't that great she's doing her favorite thing and meddling to set these two up.

"You got it. Keep safe."

Penelope hung up feeling content for the first time in a while. She was getting a nice treat of time with the people she loves and she was going to make the most of it. She was especially happy to see a handsome profile of chocolate among all this snow.

Derek came out to check on her and laughed when Pen's head was suddenly entirely white. He never thought he would see the day, but Hotch just started a snowball fight.

* * *

><p>Since the usual snow storms I am used to where I live are nonexistent this year I was inspired to get my fix over this and the next chapter.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: So yesterday and today I was very sick and had started thinking its time to wrap this up. Then I thought naw, I'm going to stretch my work count to at least 200k and add in some stuff I had thought of in my cough syrup haze. This story has taken a life of its own in some respects, which I love. But I promise we are still very much on the plot line and even at over 200K, there are still side stories and potential sequels to expect from this.

I am not CBS, I don't own anything other that Tabby.

* * *

><p>She froze immediately as the icy crystals impacted and spread across her face before she snapped her gaze in the offending direction. Aaron, with a grin from ear to ear. She knew that grin. They might not have been together for very long and she was no profiler but it spoke 'we are so getting it on soon'. That little shit remembered this is how one of her sex dreams about him started! "You are dead Boss Man!" she yelled, throwing her own poorly made glob of snow at her fiancé.<p>

He was actually giddy, he hadn't been giddy since high school. "What kind of poor excuse of a snowball is that?" he taunted, launching another but having mercy on her and hitting Morgan (who was on looking with strange fascination) right in the chest.

He had to duck behind the overly large barbeque to escape the powerfully launched grenade of a snow ball aimed at his head in retaliation. Morgan was game and Hotch was only thankful when he heard Reid's crackly voice quietly at his side. "I got you Hotch." He whispered while he expertly rolled several dozen frozen snow balls between them.

Hotch drew his eyebrows together but with humor. "How did you get good at this growing up in Vegas?"

Reid chuckled. "Believe it or not, there are some things you _can_ learn from books. Watch out!" Right then Penelope and Morgan had launched several snowballs over the barbeque, half hitting the two men. It was quite a sight for Emily, Rossi and JJ all watching from inside the sliding doors. They didn't want part of this fight, but man did they enjoy it.

"Give it up Hotch. Baby Girl and I got you outnumbered!" Morgan loved this. He was missing his girl but having Baby Girl and all the family was really nice. And having a snowball fight with Mr. I-used-to-be-incredibly-uptight-until-Penelope-stole-my-heart was just a huge blessing, even if the descending darkness outside was going to make it cut short soon. "Baby Girl." He whispered. "I have a plan." He silently motioned to her where to crawl while he took out to run around the house and get them from behind.

Behind the barbeque Reid was also working his method of attack, silently drawing a diagram of the house, the obstacles of the backyard and instructing Hotch where to run off to. "Take half the load." He gestured with urgency, aware of what Morgan's next move would be.

Hotch looked at the youngest profiler with mirth before running off to his assigned spot. Of course he wouldn't have been able to do this had Reid not snagged a shopping bag with his long arms to pack the snowballs into, he did have to climb a tree after all. After a short scuttle and some scratches he was sure his fiancé would kiss better tonight, he finally got to his assigned spot, hanging precariously over the path on the other side of the house. He could see Reid also in a tree, giving him some hand signals to be quiet. His wife-in-waiting was sneaking up on the barbeque and Morgan was sneaking up behind where they were supposed to be. Goodness, he was thankful Reid was secretly on his team and he was impressed Spencer had left one of his shoes behind the potted plants sticking out just enough to look like someone was still there. This was an evil genius plan to be sure.

Penelope loved this little hunt the snowball fight turned into. She was about to tackle her love machine and she was going to enjoy it, so was Derek who she could see was just about to set into position.

Hotch and Reid exchanged evil glances as they watched Derek's smug expression change to confusion when the two best friends used a good deal of their snowballs on empty space. Confusion, and then two seconds later dozens of snowballs set down on them from the trees.

"Ah!" Derek ducked, throwing his hands over his head. "He got us baby girl!"

She fell back over herself laughing unsure if Hotch beating them was funnier than the white snowman it turned Morgan into. "Alright my lover, we surrender!" she managed between busting her gut at the sides in her laughter.

Reid and Hotch both jumped down from the trees and gave little bows which amused and infuriated Derek. "You teamed against me pretty boy?" he pouted as if he was hurt, but really he was just maneuvering them all to orient Hotch and Reid in front of a snow bank forming. He wasn't done yet.

Reid smiled and looked to Hotch who was also gaining his breath from laughing so hard. "Morgan, Reid… Oh man Reid, you need to join military intelligence or something. You read him too easily!"

Penelope was all smiles but still tried at indignation, one hand proper on her hip. She could see what Derek was up to. "Hey, using a super genius profiler is against the Geneva conventions. Or at least it should be!" she taunted before she and Derek both shared a quick look of conspiracy and jumped on them.

Soon Derek had Reid laughing and surrendering and entirely frozen from the snow whereas Aaron and Penelope went for a good roll in the gathering sums of flakes of the back yard. Kisses, pushes, rolls and small amounts of snow shoved into one another's faces ended with them making out under a large oak and facing the cat calls of all the adults now on the deck watching with unreserved gaiety.

"Alright you two. If you're going to be doing anything on my property of that sort, do it inside where your son might not look out the window!" Rossi urged, delighted these two still have the energy in them despite all their family problems right now. Hotch might lose his job, Penelope lost her team, they both might lose their son yet they have one another. No way will the job ever get between _that_ relationship.

"There's massage oils and scented candles in your bedroom." Emily promised in a sing-song voice. "I keep a good assortment here for Dave and I." She finished with a wink. Sure, she wasn't entirely thrilled that everyone found out as they did but it was all worth being able to make that offer and see Garcia shoot up and tug Hotch along into the house with everyone else following.

"Watch Jack." Penelope commanded as she pulled Hotch into their assigned guest room, much to the amusement and urging of everyone.

This had been one of her more favorite dreams and for a good reason, it was the first one she had where she and Aaron were a couple and she could see he remembered that when he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom, setting her unto the edge of the tub. He knelt in front of her setting to work on pulling off her boots and soaking socks as she removed her coat and his. "Run the water warm sweetheart. We need the _heat."_ Yes, he remembered that line explicitly, mainly for the action that came next, Penelope knotting her hands into the hair of his neck and dragging his face to hers. It was wet, needy and loving all at the same time. It entirely took his breath away how every time she kisses him it almost feels new. And if she kept up the little nips at his ears he wasn't going to be able to warm her pink frostbit skin before taking her right there on the bathroom floor. "Water." He ordered, getting up and finding the bubble bath he was sure was also stocked. Rossi had told him before that this downstairs bedroom was theirs for a good reason, their love making wouldn't be overheard and Emily had made it her personal mission to give them a couple's retreat since she felt so bad for all the stress they are both under. He's going to have a lot of thank you gifts to buy.

"Hotch?" Penelope purred, knowing full well it would get a rise of him.

He turned around, bubble bath in hand and an eyebrow raised. "Hotch?" he asked incredulously. "You realize you will be a Hotchner soon enough too."

She nodded, standing and shedding her soaked through sweater . "I'm never going to find a nickname for you sexier than that. _Hotch._" She moaned seductively as she snapped off her bra and stocked towards him and pouted her lip. "I think I need a little help."

This is exactly where his hands had reached into his pants when reading this dream fantasy. God she was sexy like this, asking no begging for his attentions as if he was the only man who could help her with this particular problem. He immediately dropped to his knees and took one breast in hand, peppering kisses over the other before taking her hard peak into his mouth. Both groaned in satisfaction.

"You are always so good at everything sir." She cooed even through her moan of satisfaction as his tongue flicked over her other nipple. "But sir, I still have another, more urgent, problem I need help with."

He gulped, unbelievably turned on by the boss thing. Knowing she wanted him all this time, knowing he wasn't alone in wanting her bent over his desk… it just made him reach that full stiffness he is so used to when around her. "I have problems of my own Garcia." He tried to say sternly and dismissively before turning coy. "But perhaps we could help one another?"

She nodded as she dipped her finger into the water. She had adjusted the temperature purposely to make sure they stuck to this part of the dream. "Ouch. I made the water very hot. I'm sure you could distract me until it cools?"

His smile grew almost feral. She wanted this, she was keeping to her role. "So long as it's something just as hot." He pulled his shirt off over his head and stalked towards her on the hunt once more, she scurrying towards the bed and giving him just the chance to catch her before she hit it. He turned her around, fumbling with the button of her pants and quickly pulling them off along with her panties. She was entirely naked when she knelt in front of him, similarly discarding the rest of his clothes. She went to take him in her mouth but he stopped her progress, bending and picking her up from under her arm pits and all but throwing her onto the bed. "Together." He commanded as he settled into the center of the bed on his back.

She rose her eyebrows in lust. She had never done this particular act before and despite her nervousness she was so, so ready to try. Her dream had no kissing at this point, just petting and licking and sexiness so she stuck to it since his achingly hard member was taunting her with its tempting taste. She decided that she was getting a good sample of it right this second and bent her lips to lick him up and down on the underside before locking her lips around the head.

His hips reflectively jerked into her mouth. Her sudden descent onto him gave no chance to protest his not getting a taste of his own yet. He just wanted her, wanted to taste anything and everything she could give him. But god she was driving him wild! "Garcia!" he demanded in his most Agent Hotchner tone. "Get yourself up here."

She shook her head no with him still inside her, humming her dissent on the issue which only caused him to get even more aroused. If she didn't stop this he was going to come without her and he didn't want that. "Garcia, now. That's an order" It took everything he had to keep that stern boss-man tone to his voice.

She dragged her teeth lightly up his shaft in a tease before raising herself off just quick enough to speak. "Just call me insubordinate." And she went back down on him, her throat pulsing around him as her nose hit his public bones.

He started thrashing around. He's never been deep throated before. Hell, Haley never even gave head on any times other than his birthday and he didn't even try with the other women he was with. Penelope, such a vixen. But this was his show, he was the boss man and he knew what he had to do.

He launched himself into a sitting position which startled and turned her on because she knew he was taking that control she so admired. She couldn't help her yelp of shock when he grabbed her by the waist and rotated her body, pulling her atop him and settling her legs on either side of his face. Instantly she went back to her work on him as she felt his tongue reach up for her.

Both, entirely new to this, were thinking the same thing. '_Giving it is amazing, getting it is amazing but both at the same time is mind blowing.'_

The new angle of her working on him sent a whole new set of sensations running through his body but it was that damned sweet honeysuckle taste of her that he couldn't get enough of. He used his tongue and lips and fingers discovering every little part of her anatomy. He found when his tongue licked the underside of her nub it made her moan in such a way her mouth vibrated around him. And when he used one hand to fondle her breasts and the other to move deep inside her, her whole body would buckle.

She was just about there and going to flood over his face but she really couldn't care less as she felt him building to his end as well. It only made her more determined, more insistent and creative in her tongue and twists. He had never let her finish him off this way and she so wanted to taste that saltiness of him. It wasn't long until he filled her mouth with that delectably sweet and salty substance of life in several spurts. It seemed like he came forever and she was matching that. Her own orgasm lasted through it and finished just after.

She collapsed on top of him for just a moment before summoning all the last of her strength to roll off and cuddle against his chest. She couldn't even breathe yet.

"I—" Aaron's head wasn't working. "That—"

She pulled his face down to hers for the sloppiest kiss they ever shared, each tasting themselves on the other. It was terribly erotic and intoxicating, their scents and essences combining in their passionate kiss. "Jesus Hotch. I could do that every day."

He chuckled, remembering this as one of his favorite parts of the dream. "You know, _Garcia_. I've made no secret that I want you on my desk any time you're game. But I'll have to add under it as well." He turned to her, a glint in his eyes.

She hit him playfully and rolled half on top of him kissing his nose before kissing his lips sweetly. "I don't know about you, but that will stay me for a few hours. What do you say we get that bath?"

He nodded and helped her off the bed, her legs still a little like Jell-O. He slipped into the tub first, followed by her and his most favorite part of this fantasy came to fruition. She leaned against him and asked in a subdued tone. "So, Hotch. How long do you think you'll keep me on board?"

He soaped up her arms and whispered into her ear. "Forever."

-Criminal Minds—

"He's really into this isn't he?" JJ smirked to Emily as they reclined on the plush leather sofa and watched as Rossi tamed the large fireplace that was now a hearth. He even had a pothook installed years ago when he built the cabin just for moments like this and had a good bed of coals all set for the Dutch oven.

Emily smirked watching her man. He was _hers_ and she was damn well making that known from now on. When she had ever gone to see his last book signing and women younger than Reid were throwing themselves at him she almost reached for her service weapon. Almost was the key word since he gently rebuffed every advance. He didn't even know she was there, hiding in the book stacks of the store. "He's got a great butt doesn't he?" she mused, watching as he bent down and placed his carefully crafted dessert into the Dutch oven.

JJ snorted and looked to see Spencer talking Derek's ear off about how snow is formed before she skillfully hid her agreement. "Gotta say for a man over fifty, just damn." She snickered at Emily's suddenly far gone ogling of the SSA. "So how long has it been going on?"

Emily took a good long minute to think that over as her eyes scanned over Dave's strong back and arms, remembering just how she had fell for him. "Well, Paris really."

JJ nodded. "I know we never talked about it but I am sorry if my telling him put you in danger. I just couldn't not say anything."

Emily pat JJ's free hand, the one not holding an especially spiked hot cider. "I can't thank you enough for doing it. I was so lonely and he was exactly who I needed to see. I hadn't really let myself feel it all before that, you know?"

JJ thought she understood. It was much like her and Reid. Dating him was a bad idea back at the redskins game and so she put an end to it. But everyone since, especially Will had been in an attempt to forget him but it never worked. "When did you fall in love with him?"

This is where Emily gulped. "I guess, I guess the first time he and I consoled Hotch in his office with a good bottle of scotch. He was so much more, I don't know… Rossi? He's even more caring when he lets you in. It's just a matter of getting past that barrier."

"Like how suddenly we are all not only invited and welcomed here but commanded to come. He _never_ let anyone here before." She was entirely surprised when Reid got off the phone with him and told her they would be there this weekend. She was excited too, Henry had been asking for Rossi and Emily all week. He really loved them.

"I guess he's opened up a lot. Me too. You know, he and I are so similar. We both have fought love for a long time. Me because I'm scared and him because he's been hurt. But together, I dunno. I just love the damn enraging man. Do you know he put me on an eating schedule? And if I don't adhere I am pretty sure he _will_ shove the food down my throat."

JJ giggled sardonically. "Yeah, it's so frustrating when the men that love you actually do what you need and not what you want. I could have killed Spence for making me wait until it was right to have sex again."

Emily snorted. "Well, that's one department in which Lothario and I over there never had a problem."

"Ah, two of my loveliest ladies." Rossi turned around, hiding the smugness he suddenly felt after having overheard their conversation. "Would you care to help a man prepare his side dishes?"

They smiled and got up with him, heading to the kitchen that was black except for a few battery lanterns set up. Penelope walked in just behind them, having not noticed the power outage during her love session with the beau. "What's the main dish my liege?"

All three turned with a smirk. "I think you already had your main dish Pumpkin. But I have chili on the fire and cornbread already made up and you fine ladies will be helping with the sides." He pulled out tomatoes and onions, spices and herbs, cheese to grate and bread to slice for dinner tonight. He also pulled out some chocolate for Emily to melt for the dessert sauce and juice for the boys and left JJ and Emily to do the rest of the prep work while he walked Penelope into the living room. "Now, I do believe you said something about a fort?" he whispered to her.

She nodded and he continued, turning to the boys playing with Tonka trucks on the stairs. "Hey Jack and Henry. We need your help!"

Jack looked up from his playing and stood to attention. "What can I do sir?"

Penelope had to cover her laugh, he was so cute. Like a little soldier. "What did you do to my son while I was in the bath?" she asked in a low voice.

He whispered back with a shrug. "He found out I was in the marines, he wants to be prepared." He walked closer to Jack with his arms behind his back as he has witnessed in so many commanding officers when they are about to give orders. "Now, we have a problem with dinner. Nowhere is fun enough to eat it! So, private Henry and corporal Jack, you and I will be helping our dear Penelope build a fort. We have to do it quick. We only have two hours before dinner!"

Aaron, Spencer and Derek watched this was pure amusement. You wouldn't know it right off the bat but Rossi was great with kids. He understood when they wanted to play and when they needed attention, affection or discipline. They all volunteered to help as well and by the end of the hour a fifteen blanket fort was built in the middle of Rossi's two story great room with lots of comfortable pillows to sit and lounge on inside.

Jack tugged on Rossi's sleeve as the man stirred the pot of chili, judging it to need more time on the hearth. "What can we do now?"

Rossi thought that over and decided to settle into some story telling with the other men as JJ and Emily started preparing some of the food they could for the morning. Derek went to grab more firewood from the enclosed shed because of the new weather report he heard on the emergency radio. Virginia is in a state of emergency and the snow won't be letting up. Fourteen inches will fall by early morning, but perhaps double of that total over the next two days.

While Derek was out grabbing wood Penelope decided to check in on Tabby because of the new snow news. "Hey girl." She wasn't sure when she started feeling a bond with the woman. Was it when she let her cry or when she told her to not worry about Strauss? Or was it her orgasm scones? She couldn't be sure but it was just the feeling she had when meeting Emily and JJ, a fast friendship and instant trust.

"Hey." Her voice was shaky and she admonished herself for not calming sufficiently before answering.

"What's wrong?" She could feel her concern creep up on her just as she could see Dave settling next to her on the sofa at hearing it.

"It's nothing really." She wasn't convincing and she knew it so when Penelope demanded an answer she relented. "My sister and sister's girlfriend had to leave. They are in the coast guard and once the governor called the state of emergency they had to react. So I'm here alone."

"Oh sweetie. Are you going to be alright? Do you have food? Heat?" she noticed Dave's face raise in concern too. She knew he was reading her, he had his profiler face on.

Tabby bit her lip before reluctantly responding. "I have plenty of food. The heat is electric but I have heavy clothes. I'm just terrified of snow."

Penelope's stomach dropped. The woman had no heat source and the weatherman said it was likely to get into the negative digits tonight. Warm clothes would do nothing. She didn't know what to do but Rossi held his hand over the phone so he could ask her something. "Who is that Pumpkin?"

"It's my friend Tabby from work. She's terrified of snow, alone and has no heat. Should I tell her to go to the disaster shelter at the high school?"

Dave took a second to think that over. "Is this Tabby, Tabby? The cookies on the third floor Tabby?"

She nodded, glad he knew her. She had tried to ask Derek more about her but he changed subjects each time. She should have thought to ask him and her fiancé for details. Why she hadn't thought on that… well, her drama and sexy time. Both are very distracting.

He was actually glad to see Pumpkin was making friends in high places. Tabby was someone you don't mess with. She was notoriously harsh on higher ups just because treating them that way is part of her many experiments as well as simply a tool to build a stronger bureau. She's responsible for many of the new structures, policies and recruiting procedures the bureau has in place. And she accomplished it all at such a young age. But of course, she was cut throat when she needed to be and then it was no mercy personally and professionally. He remembered when one of her rare boyfriends, a local running for congress, had kissed another woman drunk at a party. She leaked a story to his opponent and the press about several of his sketchy bed habits, leaving herself out of the story of course, and got him fired from his current job of the time by engaging in phone sex while she knew the line was tapped on his end. Sure, it was low and vindictive but it was a little creative and he had to give her that. "Tell her to come over. Or, no. I will pick her up in this weather."

She looked at him dumbfounded. "I wasn't—I mean I wasn't hinting or anything. I don't want you put out."

Before he could respond Derek interrupted having overheard as he lowered a large load of wood to the floor. "Put him out how?"

Dave pat her hand reassuringly. "Come on you two, let's go grab Tabby from the office and have her join our weekend gettaway."

Penelope was stunned, so much she didn't even think to gauge Morgan's reaction to that statement and instead turned to the phone. "Be ready in half an hour. We're picking you up and bringing you to David Rossi's cabin estate."

Tabby's eyes bulged, for several reasons. The most pertinent being. "No, I can't go out in this! It's, you don't understand…"

"Trust me? Ok?" There was no way she was letting the girl stay where she will freeze to death when she could have her right there and nice and warm in what is more of vacation than anything else.

Reluctantly, Tabby agreed and only because her feet were so cold she couldn't feel them. She knew that this snowed in weekend, spent at Rossi's cabin, with a group of fraternizing subordinates would spell either great success or ultimate disaster. But, it was a golden opportunity to play a hunch and for that alone she was excited.

-Criminal Minds-

Penelope almost asked a hundred questions on the drive there from either of the two men who seemed to know more about Tabby than she did. But she couldn't get herself to focus on anything other than her fear of death on these iceslicked roads. If it weren't for Rossi explaining all the safety features he added onto his truck for the storm and Morgan rubbing her shoulders to keep her sane she might have squeezed holes into the leather of Rossi's passenger seat.

Finally, after what should have been a fifteen minute drive but took thirty, they arrived outside of Tabby's building. Morgan hopped out and helped Garcia climb over a snow bank while Rossi lifted the lid to the back of the trust, sure Tabby would be brining a good lot of items that Penelope had instructed of her.

They were all buzzed up and made their way to the second floor condo where Tabby let them in. Penelope was the only one surprised by her surroundings. Both men had pegged the super neat, ultra sleek and unlived in feel of the condo from Tabby. They both knew for a fact that she buried herself in her work, always have a hard time having meaningful relationships with others despite her personalbiltiy. That's part of why this instant rapport with Penelope was startling, but perhaps it would translate to the other ladies of the team as well.

"Hey there girlie. You got everything?" For the first time, Pen pulled her new friend into a hug.

Tabby accepted it instantly, relieved she was finally here. Every time she looked out her large picture window her heart began to race. She knew a fear of the snow is irrational but god help her she couldn't seem to get past it. She worked her way to not freaking with flurries. She even was able to deal with the inch storm they had a couple months ago. But this? This is why she went to Stanford and not a northeast school. "Yeah. Three nights of clothes, extra blankets, my perishable food and" she held up a bag. "Some dog food I had laying around. I wasn't sure if you had enough for both of yours at the cabin."

Penelope wondered how Tabby knew Derek brought his dog too, she had forgotten to mention that. All she said was there are pets, dog/cat and she hoped she wasn't allergic. Tabby loved pets though she didn't have any. "Well, that's sweet." She suddenly got an idea, a nice meddling idea. "Here, give Dave and I the bags, you and Morgan take one each and let him be your scratching post on the way down. I know you are terrified but he will keep you safe. He's always done it for me."

Derek shot her a confused look, wondering what his baby girl was up to but offered his arm politely to Tabby nonetheless. God, she was beautiful and always smelled so damn good. Like cookies, scones, whatever the hell she was baking. She can't cook worth a damn but she can bake her ass off. "Let's go. We have a plow and everything."

Admittedly, she was impressed at that and how well Dave handled the driving back to the house. They did stop at a gas station where she forced herself to hop out and be helpful with filling the spare cans Dave wanted for the generator. Just in case they really needed the electricity for something they could get a couple hours for the full house. She only managed this because there wasn't snow underfoot at the gas pump, she couldn't even attempt to go into the store with Derek and Penelope to pay and grab some more essentials like milk, toilet paper and chocolate bars.

She rested on Derek's offered shoulder in the back seat and let herself try to relax and close the world out. "Thanks. I hope this isn't weird for you."

"Girl, why would this be weird? I'm worried though, you never told me the fear of snow was this bad." He didn't have much more time to talk about it though since Pen and Dave were climbing back in the truck. "Dave man, let's step on it and get her back. I am starving."

"Me too." All three agreed in unison.

Once they got back to the cabin Rossi pulled into the two car garage, thankful he decided on this when he built the place. He didn't want to subject Tabby to something more frightening. They walked through the back which led to the kitchen and Derek took her perishables to the back porch while Rossi and Penelope led Tabby into the house.

"Mommy! Guess what? Daddy and Uncle Spence said Henry and I can sleep in the fort so your friend can take our room." Jack was extra excited. Its like camping without all the wet stuff or bugs.

Penelope bent to Jack and gave him a kiss. "Was that your idea?" As far as she knew Tabby would be on the very comfortable sofa in Rossi's den.

Jack nodded proudly. "She needs a bed and Uncle Spencer said he knows how to make the coolest sleeping bags for us!"

Tabby watched the mother and son interact and it just seemed so natural. Jack was obviously as caring as Penelope and at such a young age. He was also brighter than his years and simply adorable and she found herself aching for kids of her own, afraid she'll never get them. "What a great kid." She commented to Penelope as they climbed the back stairs to her assigned room.

Penelope agreed as they started to unload her stuff in the room. She asked her if she could help her unpack to make it go faster. Everyone was waiting to have dinner. Tabby agreed and it took just a couple minutes before they walked down the main stairs. Tabby was blown away by the fort.

"This is so cool!" she jumped and ran into the fort surprising everyone and electrifying Henry who reacted to her presence just like Derek, a big grin on his face. It was adorable.

"Hey Tabby." Aaron greeted as Penelope crawled to her seat in the circle next to him. "Do you know the rest of the team?"

She shook her head. "I recognize you all from your personnel files though."

Hotch smiled, that's something Penelope would say. He introduced each person there, surprised she had never met JJ. Jack gave her a friendly wave, Henry took the opportunity to hug her. She was extra cool in his book just because she slid into the fort like she was sliding into home plate. Also, he heard that she brought them all board games and that made her his new favorite person on its own.

Rossi and Emily poked their heads in with ten bowls of chili on trays and everyone set to eating. It was a fun dinner. Everyone chatting about the storm and postulating on how bad it will really get or simply talking the upcoming baseball season or pretty much anything other than work.

"You look more relaxed." Derek observed as the two cleared some of the plates into the kitchen and started on the dishes. She had volunteered once she heard that the water heater was one of the systems that Rossi kept on the hybrid solar/gasoline generator. Just the hotwater system, one outlet and a flood light in the back yard were on the emergency system and that meant they could last there for quite a good while, maybe even a week with hot water. It was actually important to use it so the pipes didn't freeze.

"I am. I can't believe she actually had you guys come get me." She tried to stifle a yip of surprise when she felt his wrap his strong arms around her and pull himself flush to her back. "Not when they could see!" she admonished even though she was losing herself in his embrace.

He snickered. "I looked out first. But I still don't understand why I can't say anything. Everyone is fraternizing here."

She sighed and turned to him. "One, there is a large 'power gap' between us. It doesn't mean anything in our relationship but it is all about perceptions."

He stood back and folded his arms in front of him. "Am I ever going to get to be open about you? Or will we be hiding our grandkids?"

He heard started thudding a mile a minute. He saw a future with her? She never hoped that could happen, really she didn't. Her relationships had been rocky at best so this little comment left her speechless for a minute. "Sweetie. Its not, how can I explain this?" She darted a glance to the livingroom to notice Penelope staring at them so she turned back to the dishes and talked over her shoulder. "You asked for my help and this is how it has to be until I figure out my full game plan. It might piss you off but I am invested in this now. I want them all successful."

He dropped his protective stance and turned to drying the dishes along side her. "I'm glad you like them. They all like you. That's probably a bigger test than my mother."

She snickered. "I really almost had a heart attack meeting that woman. And your sisters!"

He chuckled in return. "They all love you." He decided this was as good a moment as any to have his previously planned conversation for this weekend with her. "They are pushing to take me ring shopping."

She stopped dead in her tracks when the plate she was washing slipped into the sink. Was he serious? He was always serious when he used that tone he just had. "Uh."

He put a hand quickly on her arm to steady her. He knew this wasn't what she expected. Hell he didn't expect it either. He didn't expect her at all.

_One late night at the BAU turned into an early morning of pacing all the unlocked floors he could find just to get some sense of self again. That turned into him walking on the third floor at five in the morning when Tabby was carrying in her usual cookies and some croissants. He tried to avoid her notice because technically he shouldn't have even been in the building but the smell of that delicious food made his belly grumble and gave him away. _

_She turned to see the built hunk of a man and smirked that he was there and obviously wanting a treat. "Tell me you like chocolate, because both my selections are heavily laden with it."_

_He smiled at her, glad she wasn't chewing him out. Still he approached cautiously as she set the platter on the reception desk in front of the office labeled Tabby, Ph.D. She took a seat at the desk, put her purse down and tucked under and motioned for him to pull up a seat as well. "Tell me," she pulled out a napkin from under the platter and handed it to him. "just please tell me you know how to make coffee in these new machines." She hated the darn things! _

_He had expected a more inquiring question than that but he shot her one of his charming-the-pants-(hopefully-literally)-off-you smiles before asking her how she takes it. _

"_Black's the only way to go." She responded nonchalantly but both knew she meant more. _

_He nearly burned himself making the stupid coffee because the new machines did indeed stink and he kept thinking about her. Derek Morgan wasn't used to being smitten, usually he was the one women fawned over. But she was just a natural beauty. Curves but trim, dark hair and incredibly pale skin (maybe even paler than pretty boy) and green eyes. Hardly any makeup, her lips really were naturally that perfect pink. And, she was charming in her own right. Nice, caring, garish in her innuendo. He liked that, a lot._

"_Black just as you like it." He announced as he placed her coffee down in front of her. "Thank you for sharing by the way." He motioned to the croissant he was about to try. Once he bit in, it was love. You get to a man through his stomach, his mother always said it and it's true. He told her as much._

_She laughed, embarrassed. "Stick with my baked goods and I'll have you wrapped around my finger. Just don't ever try one of my grilled cheeses." She warned in a serious tone. "I once set my kitchen on fire making one."_

_He bit back his laughter at that. "Well, then maybe I only like you a little bit."_

_She dropped her jaw and hit his arm playfully before he took the opportunity and plunged his tongue to hers in a wet and passionate kiss that ended inside her office two hours later. In fact, he hadn't realized they were even in there until both had come and they could hear voices of people outside grabbing cookies and pastries. _

"_Oh shit." He exclaimed as he buttoned his shirt. "Is your boss going to find out about us being in here?"_

_She shook her head. "Sweetie, what's your name?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. He was falling for her, made hot and passionate love to her twice already and had no idea what her first name was, not to mention her last. "Uh, Derek Morgan."_

_She knew exactly what thoughts were going through his head. "I'm Tabby."_

"_Oh, so this is your office then." His eyebrows nearly hit the ceiling. She was important to warrant a corner office on the third floor. "Tabby what?"_

"_Just Tabby. And no, not like Cher. I hate that reference." She winked at his blush at the situation. She got it, she never did that before though she was sure he had. But, never at work. "Go on, I am sure the BAU needs their agent."_

_He furrowed his brow. "How do you know I am BAU?"_

_She licked her lips and tackled his mouth again in a searing kiss that made him simply not care anymore. Later that week when he returned from a case he came by her office and asked her on a real date. That was three months ago. It's been exclusive and intense since._

"I'll make a deal with you." He ventured after his little flash back. "I'll keep this all on the DL for as long as necessary but you sneak into my room while we are snowed in. Just to sleep, you are far too loud to be incognito about anything more."

She blushed, that was true. She's a screamer. But she was also just really flattered he wanted her in his arms more than anything else, so of course she agreed. Like the other three couples in the well-appointed 'cabin', they settled under the covers of their beds, small fires still producing enough heat for their room and fell asleep wondering what fun this family will be tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks again for such great reviews and support. I'm still sick so updates are coming a tad slower right now. Hopefully I will have another tomorrow night. As for this chapter, my big piece of advice is roll with it. It's all pushing us to where we ultimately need to go.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Up so early Tabby?" Dave's voice held a hint of amusement as he watched the pajama clad brunette carefully preparing all three percolators of coffee over the fire.<p>

She was a little startled but glad she wasn't the only one up anymore. It's been an hour and she already had made two loaves of banana bread in the Dutch oven since she was bored. "Yep, just getting a head start I guess. Coffee?"

Dave nodded and went to the kitchen to grab two mugs. He didn't bother with sugar or creamer; he knew neither of them took anything in their liquid black gold. When he returned she poured the cups and sat with him back on the sofa closest to the fire. There was still a lingering chill in the large room from the fire dying down last night. She had made sure the boys seemed warm enough inside the fort and then made the fire first thing.

She loved it here. This place was magnificent and the company was spectacular but that brought up a couple of things she needed to settle with the man next to her. She broke their silence. "Thank you for taking me in."

Dave took a sip, knowing how this woman works. She's much like a profiler in that she studies people's motives in how they interact and how those interactions mold people and their experiences. It's a little different from what he does but it makes her formidable nonetheless. "I couldn't very well leave you to freeze."

She nodded, taking her own sip. She knew this man better than she should both personally and professionally. But she certainly understood that while Dave might not have much respect for office politics, he does understand them. "I would be happy to repay the favor anytime." She really meant that too.

He read her honesty in the statement and thanked her quickly but noncommittally. She could give a whole lot in the area of favors, he might have to use that someday but he had questions. "So how long have you been with Morgan?"

She sighed as she reclined her head back against the sofa. "I knew you would be the person to see it. How did you know?"

Dave chuckled, quietly so as to not wake the boys. "I won't let it slip because with you, well I am sure there's a good reason you haven't told anyone. I knew for sure when Aaron and I tailed you guys from a coffee shop and I got a look at you through the binoculars. Aaron was driving so he couldn't see. But really I figured it out last month when we were talking about the bureau restructuring and Morgan got a far gone look of love in his eyes when I mentioned your name. I knew that look, I once had it myself if I am not mistaken."

Tabby actually snorted her coffee out her nose then stared down into her cup with distaste; she'd have to toss the whole thing now. "I'm quite sure when your eyes were tamed on me that look was mostly lust."

"Mutually" he asserted.

She shot him a look but conceded. "Mutually."

Dave grinned. Yes, he loves Emily but that doesn't mean the man can't have a little fun remembering one of his first encounters with the beautiful woman to his left. It had been a nice little affair between them. It was more than friends with benefits because they did like and care for one another as more than that but there weren't strings really. Exclusivity, yes. Neither can claim to be anything other than a jealous partner. But they both knew nothing was meant for them in the cards. It tamed to a fairly nice acquaintance after six weeks, but distant from the feelings they still shared nonetheless.

"I won't tell Morgan." He didn't want to face that wrath. Emily, well he told her long ago but she hadn't met Tabby until last night. She didn't really care even if he knew a small part of her was watching the two of them like a hawk. But he knew she could tell it was simply what it was, a good time a while past. Two years to be exact.

She shrugged impassively. "He knows. We did that whole laundry list of partners thing. When I got to you he did seem a little peeved, well a jealous lunatic would be more accurate. But that was before I pointed out that his list was considerably longer and that I hadn't know him back then. So, I think you are safe from anything there." Plus, no matter how jealous he could get, Derek's real concern in this situation is Emily. If Rossi even harms a hair on that girl's head, or Reid with JJ, or Hotchner on Penelope…. Well, he has instincts to deal with that.

"Uncle Dave?" A sleepy Jack was rubbing his eyes from just outside the fort. "I'm cold."

Dave patted the spot on the sofa between Tabby and himself and pulled a warm blanket off the back of the sofa around him. Tabby, relieved that this conversation was interrupted, got up to change the coffee in her cup and came back with some hot chocolate for Jack and Henry who she was sure was about to wake at any moment. He did, just before she set the cup on the coffee table.

"Hi Tabby." He shyly greeted her much to Rossi's amusement. The boy must have inherited his father's puppy dog awkwardness around his crushes.

"Hey cutie." Tabby patted the spot beside her and handed him his cocoa when he sat. He eagerly drank it with a smile on his face that fell a bit when Morgan came and sat on the chair beside him. He didn't like the smiles that Uncle Dave, Uncle Dereke and Tabby shared.

"Tell me Tabby didn't actually make hot chocolate!" Morgan's face was in mock astonishment. He had to bring some levity to the living room since he had the distinct feeling he and the boys were interrupting something. He was jealous per se, he knew Tabby loved him. But he wasn't exactly having a blast wondering what they were confiding in one another. There were still some feelings there that weren't a serious threat, but a small one nonetheless.

Jack looked at him, really trying to read the situation and wondering what was off about Uncle Derek today. "She has coffee. Why?"

Morgan accepted the cup of coffee that Tabby had gotten up to pour for him. "Well she must like you boys because as much as she likes chocolate she _hates_ hot chocolate. Isn't that right Tabby?"

Tabby nodded, facing the boys horrified expressions that someone couldn't like one of their favorite treats. "I try to like it." She put her arms up in surrender. "Every year at Christmas I try it again. But I just can't get into it. Too sweet."

Rossi kept a comment to himself about her particular set of tastes in a totally different area of her life and instead instructed the boys to go wake up their parents since breakfast should be done fairly soon thanks to all of the prep work last night and Tabby's banana breads. All he needed to do was cook eggs to order. "Oh Jack, knock before you go in. I think your parents are awake but just… talking." He was glad he remembered that little warning.

With the boys gone Tabby felt decidedly awkward as she sat between the two men slightly glaring at one another in the living room and made a near run for her bedroom to shower and dress for the day. This left Rossi and Morgan staring at one another until they heard the click of her door.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Rossi warned with an odd sense of territory that is somewhat unfamiliar to him. He had hardly spoken more than ten sentences with her about anything non-professional since they ended whatever it was they didn't have. He respected her though, and she could seriously tear him a new one if he messed up.

Derek snorted and turned to him. "I was about to say the same thing about you and Emily. But come on man, you have to admit you wouldn't have agreed to have her here had there not been a history."

Rossi instantly agreed with him, but added a qualification. "I would not have welcomed just any old friend of Pumpkin's here this is true. But it was more in concern for her safety and your happiness that she is here. Whenever the family figures it out, I hope they like her as much as you, Pumpkin and I do." He slid across the sofa to talk more softly to him. "Did you by any chance ask her for help with…" he knew he didn't need to finish that question.

Derek nodded. He wasn't happy that he had to ask even if she was more than glad to do it for him. It still felt like he might be taking advantage of the situation which is not how he wants her to feel. Rossi of course could read all of that regret and worry cross his friend's face. "Hey, if she didn't believe in it she would have said no most likely, or at least qualified it. She might be loyal in her relationships but trust me when I say she wouldn't put her career on the line for just anything or anyone."

That actually did make Derek feel a lot better, and just in time because Tabby was coming from the back room with Jack in her arms. It was evident she saved Aaron and Penelope from being interrupted during a good moment by the sneaky look on her face.

-Criminal Minds—

"How long have you been staring at me?" Aaron's lips curved into a small smile. He had been awake for a couple minutes feeling the woman next to him staring and examining him. She was cuddled, naked by his side. It's definitely his favorite way to wake in the morning.

She had in fact been examining him for a good twenty minutes if she was honest. Sometimes when she had the time to just look at him everything became surreal. This had moved pretty darn fast in her book. She never expected it, or that she could handle it. But here she is with a whole new identity and even though it wobbled her sometimes to take stalk and realize that, she didn't feel unprepared. She actually was nothing but thankful for the pushes her family made for them to bring them as close as they are now.

Because really, this was years in the making if she admitted it to herself. This was years of envying Haley, hating that Beth woman, wishing Kevin were a totally different brunette in her bed. She loved this man for years. Jack loved her for years and wanted her as his mother long before this. He even said so. So, this isn't exactly out of the blue. It was just a long series of events finally taking place in just the right moment. It's certainly going to be a story she will love telling their grandchildren someday.

She pecked a kiss on his nose. "Just a couple minutes. Can you blame me my super hunky hubby?"

His smile grew even larger, heck he was beaming. "You know, every time you refer to me as your husband it is such a turn on." He purred as he rolled on top of her and gently traced the lines of her cheeks. "I just might have to show you how much it means to me."

God, she loves morning sex. Is there a better way to wake up than naked in the arms of your lover with a fire still slightly flickering? Does it get more romantic than a soft bed, warm blankets and feeling your fiancé 's fingers exploring his favorite curves of your body? Nope. "MMM. Right there." She moaned when his lips hit the juncture of her neck and his fingers rolled her nipples mercilessly.

He loved watching those bits of pleasure cross her face. This was his favorite part of sex with her, how she responds to him. Doing anything to make this woman happy is his life's number one goal, which is a staggering change of priorities but just so right. "Tell me what you want Penelope."

Oh, the way he says her name. It's like venerating a saint or something. "You, in me. Now." She ordered once she felt his fingers trace her outer folds. "Give me a baby."

He shot a quick look up to her and she really did want just that. He moved to settle between her legs but refrained from plundering her as she was trying to make him do with pulling his hips towards her. "I want you to know something."

She almost rolled her eyes, he always tells her important things during sex. "What is that?"

"That no matter how fast this might be going, how unbelievable it seems we are where we are. You could never be a mistake." And with that he thrust into her once again, nearly bringing them each to ecstasy from that action alone.

Her mind, or what part of it was still functioning at the moment, was whirling in the comment. Somehow he always seemed to pick up on her insecurities or what she was thinking on. Profiler or not that was impressive. As impressive as his ability to keep her on this edge of the abyss coherency with his thrusts and grinds. It was everything she had in her to not scream loudly in pleasure. She nearly lost herself and then, a familiar knock at the door.

"Daddy? What's that noise?" The sweet voice of their son asked from the other side of the door. Both froze, not wanting to end this moment but both still so unfocused from the pleasure they were just experiencing that neither knew how to handle the situation.

"Uh, Jack?" That was all Hotch could come up with. Damn it! He's glad he thought to lock the door last night for this very reason.

"Jack!" Tabby whispered loudly in the hall just loud enough for Aaron and Penelope to hear. She had heard the bed squeaks as she had descended the back stairs which ran right by their room. "Come on, let's give mommy and daddy adult time."

Hotch looked down on to Penelope with a large smile on his face. "We are going to have to thank that woman." He whispered as he started back up.

Oh, this was like tantric sex at this point. She had been so close before and now she was building again, and this time it was so good the only thing she could feel was a quick sense of gratitude to her newest friend and Aaron consuming her soul in their passion.

"Mm,mm more." She managed out of her breath. She needed him, god she needed him.

He wasn't going to last much longer if she kept being so damn provocative in her requests. It was maddening how one word from her lips could send him into such a frenzy that he could barely control his pace. He went to that handy trick and reached between them for her favorite bundle of nerves while maneuvering to take her nipples between his teeth at the same time.

Oh, now this is what she needed this morning. He hit her hot spots over and over until her body jerked itself in spasms of pleasure when she felt him pulse and empty into her. It was so good, so fulfilling to know that nothing was between them. It was her, him and the potential for new life and it made this blissfully satisfying.

He couldn't breathe for a few minutes, so consumed with his passion for her. It was amazing he could speak and still be practical a few minutes later. "We should really shower."

She nodded in agreement, unsure if she could even walk. He's the only man that made her feel that way. With him her whole body feels that pleasure of her nether regions. "Let's do it now before you can recover again."

He pouted and lifted on his elbow to look into her eyes. "What, you don't want to have sex with me again this morning?"

She giggled as they both pulled to a sitting position and towards standing. "Of course I do. I just don't think my body can handle it. Besides, I don't think Tabby can keep Jack occupied all that long."

Looking at the clock Penelope was pointing to he realized what she meant. They had been in there for half an hour since Jack's knock. Time flies when you are consumed in an undying passion for the woman you love. "Yeah, she might just be my new favorite person for that save back there."

Penelope agreed. "Definitely someone I want as part of the family."

-Criminal Minds—

Breakfast was a flurry of activity in the house as the boys ran around handing out food. Rossi did his job as host in preparing the eggs on a griddle heated by the fire and everyone else sat around the living room with loads of conversation. It was home to Penelope, in every sense. Even Tabby seemed to have a natural niche here as she sat next to Derek talking about his military career.

Aaron held her possessively and watched her gaze fix on Tabby and Morgan. "You're up to something." He whispered in accusation.

She turned just slightly to him, his lips just an inch from hers. "How could you possibly know that?"

Aaron snickered and stole a kiss before moving to smell her hair. "You have that look in your face. But isn't he seeing someone?"

Her features switched to derision. "Yeah, someone he won't have us meet. Someone he is hiding. At least we know Tabby, we know she's a good person and come on, look at that chemistry." she gestured to the sight of Morgan brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes before quickly retracting his hands to himself.

Hotch nodded, there was indeed a good deal of chemistry between the two. If he didn't know any better he would swear there was something going on. Then again, he thought there was a glimmer of that between her and his best friend Rossi earlier last night when he saw them quickly hug before she went to bed. He shook those thoughts from his head. "You wouldn't respect him if he cheated."

Of course Penelope knew he was right. "Yes, but at least I would respect his choice in women. I really like her and I am as protective of him as he is of me." Before he got a chance to ask her why she feels so strongly for Tabby she continued as if on the same thought. "You know the first time I met her she let me cry on her shoulder basically. And then she told me to not worry about Strauss because she has no idea what she is dealing with and Tabby does. She's just, nice. You know? It's like when I met JJ for the first time and one round of drinks we were sharing secrets about old boyfriends."

It always amazed him how easily she could open her heart to new people. "She is nice, I'll give you that. And absolutely Morgan's type." He paused when Emily put two plates in front of them on the coffee table. He thanked her and waited until she was out of earshot again to continue. "But tell me more about what she said on Strauss."

Penelope told him what they talked about when the first met, how they talked about her experience when Reid saved her and what she said about talking to only her and JJ. She noted he seemed puzzled by that but he remained silent and picking at his food while listening intently. When she told him about when Strauss came to ask if she talked to Tabby he tensed. Something wasn't right there. He knew the shrew was up to something, he knew his suspension being extended only by a week made little sense unless it was to give her time to figure out a course of action. "So did you talk to Tabby about it?"

She took a big bite of the banana bread Tabby had made. It was delicious and distracting for a moment in that fact but she turned back to her conversation. "I found her office on the third floor and she told me Strauss can't play with the big boys and that she is one. And honey, I think she was telling the truth. She has a corner on three."

That peaked his attention but he still couldn't pin point on exactly who she was. She seemed so familiar and Rossi was obviously well aquainted with her. Despite his recent growth in hospitality he wouldn't take just anyone in. Still though, he had to wonder what befriending her could mean for this group. If she really is that important she might be their advocate against Strauss. She might even have been hinting to Penelope that she is going to try to protect them from her. But why? What possible motivation could she have?

"Daddy I'm so bored!" Jack groaned, he wasn't having much fun yet this morning. All the adults were still eating and Henry was following him around looking for ideas on what to do too. "Can we go outside?"

Morgan overheard his plea and called Jack over allowing both boys to climb onto his lap as he pulled the emergency radio out for them to listen. "Sheesh." He moaned and got the attention of everyone there. Derek was never afraid of a good storm. He actually liked it so this was probably not the best news. "Sixteen inches fell so far in our area and it's not going to let up. We should have a little time to play in lighter snowfall in an hour or so but later on it will pick right back up. Its two storms, front to back."

JJ watched as Tabby, sitting next to her, tensed considerably at that news. Everyone was made aware of her fears so she felt bad for the woman. "Tabbs, it will be alright. I promise." She pat the woman's hand, aware that Emily stopped behind the sofa they were sitting on and began a gentle patting of Tabby's back. The woman was quickly becoming someone they started to care about in no small part because she seemed to care about them. "Just relax, breathe."

Tabby tried her hardest to do just that. She felt like an imbecile. She's looked murders, terrorists and politicians in the eyes and intimidated them to her will. She's climbed to the highest rank of the bureau for anyone her age and spent a year traveling every war zone on the globe studying leadership. But here she was, at the mercy of these people to forgive one of her most embarrassing weaknesses. It's just snow! Snow that makes roads slippery. Roads that cause accidents that kill men, men like her father.

Morgan had no idea what to do but he couldn't let her keep feeling as she did so he made a suggestion for the boys to go find some of the board games Tabby brought and took her into the kitchen to grab some more coffee. "Are you ok?" He asked once they finally seemed to be out of the death grip of everyone there.

Penelope seemed to have mastered watching them without their noticing so she whispered some of what she saw to Aaron. She loved that he was getting just as curious, sneaky and conniving. She brought out a side of him she only rarely ever saw before. "He's pretty close to her. Oh! He just put his arm around her side." Admittedly she did feel a sense of wonder at her dear Derek potentially cheating on a woman he loves. But then, if he loved her why hadn't they all met her? There has to be a reason and she knows there is a secret still out there. But in the meantime, until she can corner him she was content in watching Derek pat her new friend's hair and to see Tabby look around with suspicion before kissing his cheek.

Definitely something going on there.

-Criminal Minds—

"You know, Chionophobia is quite rare among our generation. In fact less than two percent of the population…" Reid was let to ramble for a while on the statistics of Tabby's snow phobia as the two watched everyone else building a snow fort from the safety (Tabby) and warmth (Reid) of the kitchen. "I am surprised that you are handling watching this so well."

Tabby turned to him, aware the conversation ball was in her court. She liked the genius just a year younger than herself. He was less innocent and helpless than the team treated him, especially her Derek, but he did have a youthful charm about him nonetheless. "I have been in therapy for it for years. I managed this whole winter to be alright, to not scream when the last storm hit. But this is sort of undoing me. Had you all not welcomed me here I really don't know what I would have done." She was abundantly grateful to Rossi, and a little surprised he hadn't yet asked her to return a favor. He was entitled and she had the ability, and was willing.

Reid shifted to lean more against the counter to prolong watching his son making a snow woman that looks like Tabby. "I think Henry has a little crush on you."

Tabby snorted. "He's adorable, really. You've really adjusted to fatherhood nicely." She could have slapped herself, she wasn't supposed to know about all that.

He eyed her curiously, wondering whether or not his parental skills have been making it to his personnel files or not. "Um, when you say—"

Penelope started flagging down everyone outside for attention while she clutched her open cell phone to her ear and caught Tabby and Reid's as well. "Everyone inside! We have a case!"

Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to her. "A case?" Hotch asked, wondering if he was going to get in on this and just how they could do it being snowed in. It was still coming down pretty hard and they only managed to get outside for fifteen minutes solely for the purpose of giving the boys something to do. Poor Henry was about at his shoulders deep in the snow if he wasn't walking on the parts frozen solid.

Pen nodded and pulled Henry and Jack with her towards the house where everyone followed. After discarding boots and jackets, mittens and hats everyone gathered in the kitchen after shooing the boys into the play fort.

"Ok." Penelope started. "Strauss called me with the urgent news about my new team. She knows we are snowed in but we have to do as much as we can from here. Aaron, she gave you a temporary reinstatement of your position because this is all hands on deck."

Aaron nodded, glad he wasn't going to be cast to the sidelines like Dave right now. He didn't think he could handle inaction because he was worried at the look on his fiancé's face. Something is going on and he needs to solve it for her. "What's going on? What's the case?"

Penelope noticed Dave and Tabby stand back against the wall, watching but not interacting since neither was really supposed to be involved in this. She was sure Tabby had clearance and she knew for sure no one would tell Dave to walk away entirely in his own house even if he shouldn't be privy to any official business. "Since I haven't been cleared for field work again one of the other techs was taken with my team to Los Angeles. The problem is that one of the team stayed here as his wife just delivered their baby two days ago. He, his wife and child were shot upon returning to their home just a few hours ago. A note was left. _This is the genius of Tucker Napoli. You should know, because I cut their tongues with a ten blade._" She nearly vomited reading that. "Strauss tells me that Farnsworth Mental Health Penitentiary in Manassas reported that former unsub, Tucker Napoli, has escaped as of late last night."

Dave's gut was telling him that this team should run for the hills from this situation and he had no idea why. Also, he had no right to say anything. His resignation was finally processed and once again he is in retirement. He shouldn't even be listening but of course, he is.

Aaron noticed Dave's discomfort and decided he would look into that later. "Honey, could you access anything from here on that case? I assume the other team isn't available to comment?"

Admittedly, Penelope was nervous because she hadn't expected she would ever work on an active case with Aaron again. She was thrilled in some respects but terrified in others. What if their relationship did get in the way? What if he saved her when he should be saving some innocent child? She had to steel herself mentally for a few minutes so she took the opportunity while she popped open her laptop which she hadn't expected to need to use but brought anyhow just for iTunes.

She checked and had no signal from the wifi since most of the electric was dead but she was able to use her wireless LAN card and get remote access. "Half the team is in the middle of a murder trial and the rest are actively pursuing a serial child rapist. So, no they can't be reached as of right now. Just tell me what you need my dear, I am sure I can get the profile from before."

Tabby watched them carefully as the room suddenly grew cold. This was the perfect opportunity to observe them in the middle of a personal/professional crossover of their relationships. Perhaps after this weekend she could adequately pull her plan into action. That would be nice, she is sick of hiding Derek from everyone. They did actually have sex last night, but had to do it on the floor to avoid the creeks of the bed and with a sock in her mouth to stifle her overly vocal responses to his ministrations. Not being to openly cuddle with him or show any of the great emotions coursing through her when he is around was really starting to get to her. Not to mention that she could feel Emily's eyes on her and hoped that once the woman realized she was with Derek she wouldn't be worried about Rossi's past. They deserved to be together and she didn't want to ruin anything.

So she examined them, she watched as Penelope's eye bulged and set her fingers to work looking up every little thing she could find on Napoli. She watched Reid recite everything he could remember about the case, the interactions between him and JJ that spoke volumes both personally and professionally as they held hands for comfort out of JJ's obvious fear and yet vocally regarded the case with the same urgent and detached emotionalism which is the keystone of crime fighting.

"Here my well-endowed sex machine. Want me to read the profile off since you don't have tablets?" She said it all with a large smirk, now _everyone_ knew that she called him that and that he was in actuality quite a lover.

Aaron licked his lips momentarily embarrassed and pleased that she actually crossed that line with him, even with Tabby here. "Sure. Reid, take careful notes."

Tabby appreciated hearing the explanation of the unsub and his former victims. She was never really a crime solver, always a structuralist… a bureaucrat through and through. Why she chose the FBI, well it was all because she could see just what monsters the people here put away and anything she could do to help that, she would.

Tucker Napoli was one of the other team's more complicated local cases, a genius almost approaching Spencer's IQ who had such an inferiority complex he ended up retaliating and killing anyone who served as a threat to what he regarded as his innate superiority due to his intelligence. This was particularly true of anyone with authority, and a family. All of his victims were parents of a young child, the father being the main target with their wives and child the objects which gave him the most value. He would kill him first and put the woman and child out of their misery after.

"It's not all that surprising really." Reid commented as he read the report Garcia found on how he likely escaped from the mental health detention facility. "He _was_ an engineer and would have likely been familiar enough with the construction requirements on the facility to bore that hole in the library wall."

Hotch and Morgan were pacing the dining room where everyone was now beginning to gravitate to as a make shift conference room. "This is insane." Morgan complained. He didn't like this at all. His girl was going to have to see him delve into the mind of a serial killer and it was not something he wanted to subject her to. Yet, he knew it would have to happen and took a little comfort in that she was examining everyone as they worked yet he was the only one to notice. Maybe this will help speed up whatever it is she has to do.

Hotch agreed. "We certainly have restrictions in how to handle this. Let's just hope that the storm is slowing Napoli along as well. Breaking out took a lot of planning, careful timing and I am not convinced he wasn't waiting for a storm like this to paralyze us and the local police. But that doesn't mean he is going to fare quite well with the roads as they are."

Morgan looked to Rossi. "Do you think he is targeting only the team that put him away?"

Rossi shifted in his chair uncomfortably. "I um. I would love to talk about the case but you did already process my resignation. I'm not sure if I have clearance here." As he said it his eyes caught Tabby's and she understood at that moment she was about to cross a line she rarely does, especially as every eye slowly drew to her as they read the silent exchange between herself and Rossi.

Just great. He was calling in that favor. She was going to go over Strauss's head for a man she used to have a 'relationship' with in order to help the man she is in a real relationship with amongst the team that has crossed so many fraternization lines that even her astute ability to observe relationships is somewhat muddled.

She rolled her eyes internally and steeled herself. She wanted to just observe, she wanted nothing to do directly with the case or the personnel issues which are a part of her job she puts down. But, they did need this man to catch a killer. She took a deep breath to try to ignore the confused gazes of most of the group around her and in her most professional tone made her edict. "David Rossi, as of this moment I officially reinstate your status as Supervisory Special Agent. Penelope, could you please pull up his personnel records and indicate as much?"

Penelope was confused for a few moments. She knew very well that Tabby held a lot of power at the bureau but didn't realize that she had the power to bring Dave back to the badge so easily, without a disciplinary hearing or anything. She knew it had to be done officially though so that when they catch the unsub if there is any prosecution to take place it would be necessary for everything to be above board. Frankly, that should be going on anyhow, especially in light of everything over the last few weeks. "Um, sure." She went typing away. "Um, I am going to need your full legal name for this."

Tabby huffed. She enjoyed the single name experiment she had been running for over three years. It altered people's perceptions of her right from the get go, making some very uncomfortable and disarming others. That simple change of her identity had a vast array of effects which fascinated the psychologist within her. But, official paperwork still needs official signatures. "Alene Katz."

"Katz?" Emily quirked an eye brow before she snickered. "That's where you get Tabby? Tabby Katz?" She was actually, begrudgingly, starting to like her boyfriend's sort of ex as she nodded with a smirk of her own.

Aaron stopped in his tracks. He knew she looked familiar. "You mean _Assistant Director _Katz?"

Rossi, recognizing how uncomfortable this situation was for his former lover and how inopportune it was with the team finding this out when there was a case on the line and an obvious plan in action on her part interrupted, decided it was time he sway the focus back to the case. "Morgan, our unsub is highly intelligent and organized. I agree with Aaron that the snow should help in at least isolating the rest of the team that is in Los Angeles. The problem though is that our unsub obviously had a way to find the private addresses of those team members and worse, now that they aren't there he is likely to devolve."

Everyone in the room stopped when they heard that tone. Penelope looked to Aaron and she got that sinking feeling she never wanted when they were working a case. This was bad, very very bad. She raised her hand to try to jar everyone out of their sudden standstill as a realization obviously hit the profilers of the room. "Um, for those of us who can't read your mind. What does that mean?"

Aaron was stuck in an eye lock with Rossi. He didn't want to think about this, he didn't want it to be true. How could he cope? And on the first case everyone had since being open about their relationships! This was the worst timing. "Honey." He struggled to retain his calm because he knew full well what this meant. The unsub would have access somehow to figure out that their team had taken over. They were the authority which he must rebel against. And two of the male team members fit the description of his prime targets exactly. "If our profile is correct, Reid and I and our families are the new targets and this highly intelligent unsub is after us."

Tabby watched as everyone shared her same reaction, a large gulp. "Oh, shit."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Being sick stinks, it's take forever to write. But here's your update. Not 100% sure how many chapters are left, it all depends on how long it takes me to get to my end game. Trust me, everything here has its purpose!

Thanks for reading!

I Don't own Criminal Minds. Tabby was an invention of necessity.

* * *

><p>This was every one of Penelope's nightmares come true. Here she was with her family and Aaron is yet again the target of an unsub. And, once again, Aaron was going to have to deal with the possibility of losing his family to a lunatic simply because of his job. He must be going through hell right now.<p>

In fact, she was sure everyone was going through hell at this exact moment. This job is hard on everyone, especially when a fellow agent is being targeted. But when that agent is your friend, your lover or just part of your family you don't deal well with it. And now, the targets consisted of half the people there.

You could hear a pin drop. So when one of the unsecured shutters banged with a startling thud everyone jumped, the three currently active agents pulling their side arms from the holsters they strapped on once they heard they had a case.

"Shit." Penelope fisted the fabric above her heart in a panic. Her blood was racing. And everyone else just seemed to be in a stunned expression until Aaron's eyes locked onto hers.

"We need to secure the house immediately." Hotch set right to work ordering everyone about. You can't try to decipher a profile when you don't feel properly protected. And he needed to see that panicked expression fade from his fiancé's eyes. "Does everyone have their side arm?"

Morgan, Reid and JJ each nodded, indicating their weapon in their hands. Rossi reached to the sideboard and extracted his and Emily's weapons and Hotch took an extra that Rossi stashed there as well. Tabby and Penelope each shared the same thought, wishing they had experience in this area but each felt the cool steel of a revolver thrust into their hands. "You might need this." Emily whispered to Penelope. She could see a protest about to begin but Emily had to shut it down to keep Hotch from overhearing. He didn't need to know that she felt the situation desperate enough to turn even Penelope into a good shot. "Listen to me. This isn't just about you anymore. You have a son, and you need to protect him if all else fails. Understand?"

An instinct in the generally pacifist Penelope coursed through her at the words. She hadn't really gotten it until then. Of course, the unsub targets the men and kills the wife and child after out of a perceived and twisted sense of mercy. She had been so focused on the 'Aaron and Reid' are targets that she barely allowed herself to even delve into the despair of her son being one as well. That was just too far for her to fall. Jack was her whole world.

She looked over to see Hotch and Morgan plotting a course of action with Rossi and Reid while JJ tried to calm the boys in the living room. Jack had come into the kitchen for a juice box and saw the startling expressions of the adults. Everyone knew he picked up on something being wrong.

After she noticed Rossi closing in on a panicked Tabby, she turned back to Emily with determination. "Teach me how to use this." She insisted. "I need you Em."

Emily set to instructing Pen in the fine art of gun wielding while Rossi placed a gun in one soft, pale-skinned hand and looked Tabby in the eye like he used to when they were dating. It's how he would calm her panic attacks, how to get her out of her ghostly tormented states that she was currently set in. He had mastered being her life line years ago and he had to be that now.

Her eyes snapped up to his, recognizing the pose he held. He was trying to calm and encourage her but what he seemed to forget was that the big success he used to have with this was that emotional connection they could no longer have. "Please, no. I can't. I'm a bureaucrat, not a cop." She was quite sure nothing about this situation or who she was with was what was in mind when she received her presidential appointment to the fifth highest position in the FBI.

He tisked at her. "I taught you how to shoot for a reason. Remember all those late nights?"

She remembered, she remembered _all_ about those late nights far too clearly at the moment.

JJ returned from the boys just in time to hear the plan. "Ok, here's what we are going to do." Aaron spoke up, interrupting every other conversation but still not breaking the eye lock of Tabby and Rossi. He noticed, and decided it really didn't matter right now as he was barking orders left and right trying to hide how panicked he was that history seemed to be repeating itself. But this time he was not going to let an unsub win. Penelope would not be taken from him like Haley was. He couldn't let it happen and he couldn't let Reid experience anything near that as well. "You all have your assignments. Back in fifteen. Everyone understand?"

Everyone, other than Tabby and Penelope nodded. They were the weaker links here, neither with any weapons skills beyond what they learned from their contact with these agents. So as Morgan and JJ were directed to secure the perimeter, Rossi and Emily to do the same in another direction and Hotch and Reid to secure the interior of the cabin, Tabby and Penelope were instructed to stay put. Penelope had more tech stuff to try to do to narrow down a potential route or vehicles that Napoli used to get to the Agent's home and Tabby decided she would be taking care of the children.

"Aunt Tabby!" Henry yelped as he ran to latch onto her legs. "Can I give you a kiss?"

If she weren't so scared she would be overcome with the adorableness of Henry, and being called an aunt. She forced herself to remember how observant children are so she reigned her fear in and tucked her gun into the band of her jeans. "Of course sweetie. Right here." She directed him to her cheek as she bent to him.

He gave her a big and sloppy kiss on her cheek, grinning from ear to ear and tightening his grip around her neck. "Am I going to die soon?"

Her heart dropped. "What makes you think that silly?" She hoped her voice came across more lighthearted than she felt. Judging by Jack's facial cues as he watched her take a scared Henry to sit on the sofa she might be slipping a bit. She pat the seat next to her for Jack to join them. He cuddled to her side. "Now I want you to both listen to me ok?"

They nodded. "Now, you know I work for the FBI too right?" they nodded. "Well, Uncle Rossi taught me all about how to shoot. But you know what's more important? In my job I see how people work, how good they are at their jobs. And I can tell you that your parents and aunts and uncles are the best team I have ever seen, and I have seen them all. Ok? They will get the bad guy no problem."

Jack seemed to take her reassurance easily, his dad was a superhero in his world with five sidekicks that rocked. Henry on the other hand dug himself closer into her, his head buried in the crook of her neck. "You won't leave us too right?"

"Of course Tabby won't leave you handsome boys." Penelope had overheard all of this when she had got a hit and came to find her friend and try to talk to her son. "She and I aren't going anywhere, ok?"

Tabby was probably never thankful to have a friend like Penelope right now. She always wanted to be a mother but she wasn't the natural at it that Pen was. This woman just came to be of that importance in Jack's life about a week ago and she had adapted instantly. She made a mental note to take mothering classes from her. "Why don't you boys go play parcheezi in front of the fire to stay warm? I'll refill your hot chocolate."

Jack had to all but pull Henry away from Tabby but finally the boys were settled at their game and Tabby sat back next to Penelope on the sofa to engage in a soft conversation. "What did you find?"

Penelope has been so concerned with the fears of her son and nephew she almost forgot what knowledge now left her blood cold. "I—Where are they? Shouldn't they be back yet?" Her voice held a great deal of panic and she realized she was being held back at the wrist by Tabby.

"Calm down." Tabby admonished in barely a whisper. "The boys are going to freak out if you do." She have a harder tug and pulled Penelope onto the sofa. "The perimeter is huge, the house is huge. It's going to take a while to familiarize everyone with their routes and be able to look in every area of the yard, in every closet and cranny of this place."

That was reasonable, Penelope knew that. But she was still feeling like at any point the unsub was going to barge in and attack them and the boys.

The two women fell silent, slightly holding hands for comfort until Penelope couldn't take the silence anymore. "Assistant Director?" Her voice held a gentle accusation.

Tabby quirked her lips before thinking of something to say. "I am excellent at bureaucratic politics." She hoped that would suffice but of course, it wouldn't.

"Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

Tabby turned to fully look at her, still keeping an eye on Henry and Jack. "Look, I don't make orders on anything to do with cases. I could, but I don't. I'm the person that handles how departments are structured, how to deal with the directors of departments or what used to be called section chiefs—one six month sabbatical and your replacement renames positions that give men and women like Erin Strauss a massive ego boost, the fallout of which I have to deal with every day. Anyhow, I run programs on making our agents work at their best and I cross over into the rest of the justice department as well doing much the same. It's a big position but I don't lord it over anyone unless they really piss me off. So please, stop looking at me like I have three heads just like everyone else does." There, she said her peace.

"Tabby." Penelope's tone was apologizing, she felt like a scolded child but only by her conscience. She had been angry that Tabby hadn't told her all this. Hiding that you are such a higher up is really a big deal in her book yet she could see how uncomfortable it all made Tabby. Now it was starting to make sense. She was a woman who had to do a lot on her own to get where she is and she had a lot to preserve.

"No. Sorry I was snappy." Tabby retook Penelope's hand hoping she didn't just push away one of the few women who could stand her.

"Let's forget about this. Emotions are running high." She smiled at the mutual nod and then jumped in her seat hearing footsteps from behind. It was only Aaron and Reid. "Jesus Christ! Warn a girl!" she realized she had her gun in her hand and pointed at them and it took a minute to put it back into her borrowed holster.

By that time Emily and Dave came back in through the front door and JJ and Morgan from the kitchen, everyone giving the 'all clear' so Penelope, noticing the boys actively engaged in their game stood with Tabby to be closer to the team. "CSU's inform us that Napoli shot Agent Farenella's wife first, then him and then their son. Also, the tech that had worked that case was another woman who left the bureau when she had her son. He shot her an hour ago and then her husband and son. She was miraculously not fatally wounded and only because she turned at just the right moment. I took the liberty of plugging in Dave's printer to the emergency outlet and printing off a copy of the police report just filed."

Rossi's face paled, for several reasons. First, this just confirms that Napoli has somehow found access to personnel records at the very least which means he would be able to eventually track this team to his house given enough time. Second, this devolving is coming in the worst way. "Going after the women of these relationships first changes the profile. What possible motivation could he have?"

"Maybe he is trying to throw us off his trail by making it appear to be someone else?" It was as good a guess as Emily could come up with at the moment as she took in Penelope's startled expression.

"I don't think so. While Napoli has a highly ordered mind which would normally suggest a lack of interest in being caught, especially taking into account his escape, I believe he is trying to send us a message. He knows the other team had been profiling him." Reid began to read from his notes he took. "He heard the full profile delivered in court, he understands all of this."

JJ turned to her boyfriend, carefully distancing any personal attachment right now. "What exactly triggered the killings before?"

Hotch cut in. "He worked for the army as a civilian and was sent to Afghanistan to assist in the design of several fortified government buildings. There was an IED explosion which he was injured but presumed dead."

Emily got it now. "So, his wife didn't take it well?"

Reid shook his head. "No, she had postpartum depression and poisoned herself and breastfed their infant before it took effect. They both died and he discovered them when he got back a week later."

Emily nearly spit. "Jesus, that combined with the assumed PTSD would certainly cause this in an intelligent unsub. So what does this mean for the profile now?"

Rossi flipped through the police report quickly, realizing that question was asked to him before he looked up. "His motivations have changed. He is using the same tactics which he is familiar with but his reasoning is different. We had assumed that he was killing the wife and child out of mercy for both but it probably only applies to the orphend child as he was himself." He tapped the sheet which indicated as much. "Before but it was likely punishment for what his wife had done when he was assumed dead."

"So then," Reid's attention peaked. "His new goal is to attack the wife first and punish the husband?"

Rossi nodded, extremely unhappy with this change of events. "Time in the instiution has likely worn on his intelligence. He is angry, he's looking for revenge on the same types of men as before. Men who represent either intelligence or power. He wants them to feel what he felt."

Penelope and Tabby had been watching this with their still clasped hands and each was starting to coil into a spring of panic. It was amazing to both of them that this team could break down a profile like this, still keeping their detachment even when the threat was so imminent. It was impressing Tabby and convincing her onto one of her options she hadn't had much faith in before. But now? If they got out of this cabin alive and past the storm she would set into action.

-Criminal Minds-

"No one should be alone tonight. Tabby, I think you and Derek should share a room." Emily suggested innocently. Yes, ok. She wanted to see Tabby coupled up because she knew for a fact that while Dave never cheats he also doesn't play in anyone's back yard. Together, both characteristics would reassure her enough to actually accept the other brunette as a friend.

"I, uh." She was excited of course but trying to hide it. She knew very well what Emily was doing, or what she thought she was doing. Only Rossi had any idea that she and Derek really were together so Emily's suggestion certainly meant she wanted something to happen. She had tried to ignore Em's jealousy, it's not like she didn't understand it. There had been a real attraction there, a real almost-love. And it's not something totally turned off either but they both moved on. Still, being thrust into his room made her feel very off.

Derek chuckled and threw an arm around her playfully and flirtingly. "Oh come on now. The famed Tabby losing her tongue? Surely a short night with me isn't that bad?"

The comment came out before she even thought of it, his warmth was distracting. "I have a feeling it will be anything other than short or bad."

"Woooo." JJ, Penelope and Emily fanned themselves at the flirting. Pen continued. "Watch over her, make sure she actually sleeps. Apparently she is quite the insomniac." Tabby had explained to her during a tense dinner that she got where she was because of all the extra hours she finds in a day. Most nights she gets four hours of sleep or less and functions just fine on it. Her parents are the same way.

"Taking away all me fun Baby Girl. But Alright." He shrugged in surrender. "Goodnight everyone. I will take over my shift in five hours."

They had set up a three-shift rotation for everyone on standing guard which meant that there would be an overlap of at least four people at a time, always in couples. JJ and Reid were to take the upstairs watch on the first shift, Penelope and Aaron the main floor. Rossi and Emily would relieve JJ and Reid in two hours and Derek and Tabby in five hours would give leave to them. And so on, and so on.

Reid and JJ tucked Henry in his bed in the fort and he fell asleep quite easily, aided by the warm milk he was given to drink earlier. Jack however was wide awake and insisting on sitting between his parents to be safe.

"Mommy, why do people do bad things like this? Shouldn't everyone just be good." It didn't make any sense to him. Why kill anyone unless it was necessary. He understood why his dad did his job, he saved people. But why would anyone even need saving?

Penelope shot a look at Aaron. Jack always seems to have demanding questions like this just resting on his tongue. She pulled him under her arm to try to steady both of them. "Well, there are lots of reasons. But the important thing to remember is that there is more good in the world than bad. Even with what your father and I see all the time we both know that is true."

Sometimes Aaron really questioned that actually. With all of the criminals of all sorts he has seen, with every death and killer the toll of the number of 'bad guys' just keeps escalating. If it weren't for the team, more specifically the woman next to him he didn't think he would really believe there was much goodness at all left in the world. "You know, your mom is so much smarter than me in these things. I'm glad she's here for us."

Penelope felt the little tears prick her eyes. Sometimes she wondered what she did to deserve this man. He was everything she could have wanted, strong _and_ caring. Kind _and_ direct. "Looks like someone finally tuckered out." She pointed to Jack's sleep lidded eyes. "Come on little boss man. Time for bed."

Reluctantly, Jack joined Henry in the fort and his parents watched silently for several minutes from the open panel as he too drifted off to sleep. Penelope let out a contented sigh. "I owe Haley so much."

Aaron had to shake the little shock from his head. "What do you mean?"

Penelope turned back to him and let him cuddle her slightly but not fully, she still had to keep the front doors and hall in her line of sight. "I feel horrible saying it, I do. But sometimes I wonder how she looks at this. You. Me. Jack. I liked her a lot, you know."

Aaron offered a small smile. "She liked you too. And, I know she wanted me to move on. Of course we still loved each other at her death but more of loyalty in many ways I think. Until I found out that you actually felt this way for me I didn't think I would actually ever love anyone as a wife again. And then, you said yes."

She gulped and she wasn't sure why. "But, I mean." Where the hell was all this insecurity coming from all of a sudden. "I just worry—sometimes I think—"

Aaron hushed her with a kiss. Tabby had been helpful enough earlier to pull him aside and give him some advice. Any woman in Penelope's postion is going to keep questioning her importance to her widowed fiancé (divorce or not). There would be times when she would be reminded that she isn't Jack's biological mother, times she might feel inadequate or like she has to live up to some expectation that in her mind she is likely to never live up to. "Penelope. I love you for you. While I'm not going to say my marriage to Haley doesn't still affect me it doesn't play into how I feel about you. OK?"

"You mean if affects you like at times right now? With a former unsub hunting me down?" As soon as she said it she wished she didn't. She was just so vulnerable she couldn't think of tact or the fact that Aaron was probably try to not think of that.

His face fell. He didn't know if he was ever goingto be able to describe the pain of that memory or how the threat of something like that happening again was simply worse. "I—I can't lose you." His eyes were pleading for her to understand. "I won't lose you." He insisted. "If I have to leave the bureau, take a gig at Justice I will do it. I am sure Tabby could transfer me if we asked nicely enough." Suddenly he stood in his determination. "I can't keep putting you at risk like this!" His fingers threaded through his hair and he was coming undone. Every little bit of regret he has ever had about his choice of occupation was suddenly pouring out of him. He loved it, it was a calling and he was pretty sure the place he belonged. But Penelope belonged alive and in his bed for the rest of their lives, so did he. "I can't take these risks anymore."

Penelope jumped up, her movements frantic as she tried to get a hold of Aaron's hands and stop his maddening pace in front of her, spewing off plans that she was not happy with. He was muttering to himself, so absorbed in his fear she nearly slapped herself. Instead she lightly slapped him. "Stop. Just stop!"

He did and stared at her, one hand caressing his cheek where she slapped him. He wasn't sure how to react so he just laughed until he cried and collapsed back onto the large leather ottoman. "I—sorry." He whimpered out.

Penelope had _never_ seen him like this. Even after Haley died and he cried in her arms more than once during that time, unbeknownst to anyone else. She sat back on the sofa in front of him and let his tears fall as she stroked his shoulders and through his hair. Slowly, very slowly, he emotions died down.

JJ and Reid could see this little episode from the balcony above the great room and only stayed to watch because with the two so preoccupied in whatever it was they were arguing and crying over, they weren't paying attention to the floor. So they vigilantly tried to look in all directions at once, other than the couple that was currently embracing.

"Shhsh." Penelope cooed. "You need this job. And I need you to have it. I can't trust any other person in the world to catch these unsubs. I need you to be my hero, no matter what the risk."

He finally looked up to her eyes, unbelieving that she could say something like this. "It's all I want you know. To protect you."

She nodded and pulled him back to sit beside her. A quick look at the clock made her realize that the shift for upstairs would be changing soon. Where did the hours fly? Oh right, her soon-to-be-husband's mental break down.

She pulled his arm around her shoulders and steeled herself for a conversation they should have had long ago. "You once told me that a big part of your failure with Haley was that you didn't know what to expect when you were so young and got married. And that's understandable. This job, it gets to you. But honey. I _do_ understand it. I am part of it, in a way. I get the time restrictions. I get the field assignments. I get that you might get stabbed again, shot like I had been, murdered or maimed. I get it. I hate it but I accept it because it is _part of you._ And don't take this the wrong way because I don't ever mean anything against Haley. But I am in this no matter what happens. And I _do mean_ that. You might disappear for months for one reason or another. You might have to run off to Afghanistan again to consult. You might need to be nursed the rest of your life for an injury. To me, I am committing to more than I just know and expect. I am committing to everything I don't forsee too." She turned to see him staring at her. "That my dear boss man, is marriage."

He's never been so out of control in his life. Unsubs, a murdered ex-wife, all sorts of horrors personal and professional have never gotten to him like Penelope. So, even through that proclamation something small still haunted him. "I, I believe you. But I have to ask…" he really shouldn't continue.

She waited for a long while patiently hoping he would pick that thought back up but he never did. "What is it?" She realized that it had been quite a while since she heard Rossi and Emily switch shifts with JJ and Reid. She's probably going to have to drag him to their room before they finish this if he didn't just spit it out.

'_Of course she won't go easy on me and let me give this up. She's always been that way, crossing lines just enough to push buttons. It's what made me fall to begin with.'_ He looked her over. Every precious curve of her face, the pout of her lips, the determination in her eyes that said she would find a way to make him pay if he didn't just open up. "When we had that fight. You had said before that you weren't going anywhere, and then… you did."

Oh lord, her heart just broke and all because of her. She inflicted more pain on him than she realized during that. She took several long minutes to think on what to say. "I—I don't think I was ever seriously done with you. I was so mad and I guess I hoped… well Rossi and I talked about this a couple times this week. I was so mad but I wanted you to get sick of me being a bitch and leave so I wouldn't have to. I couldn't, it was impossible for me to leave since the second you kissed my forehead in the conference room before Dallas. I, just."

"Didn't think _I_ would stick around? Because I betrayed your trust already." He surmised. And he understood.

She nodded and silently gulped back all her tears threatening to emerge. She couldn't push words past her lips and even if she could she really had nothing she could say.

He cupped her cheek and made her look at him. "When you kicked me out I went to drinking and then to Rossi and the whole time I knew it was because I thought I lost you. I lost the great love of my life. You are the only woman I will ever want again, and I didn't feel that way about Haley to be honest. Of course I knew I had wanted to be with her, but I didn't have this assurance that she was the one. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, unbelieving that they really were this close, this right for one another. "So, so you…"

"Will never go anywhere. And I will never betray your trust again." He kissed her hand, her favorite of his gestures to her and instantly he could see a good deal of those pent up emotions flush away. "I still think that reading that journal was the best mistake I ever made because I would have gone years until I got my head on right and got the courage to ask you out."

She giggled at his smile. He seemed, rueful. "I am glad we had this talk. Sometimes I feel like all of this has gotten away from me. But even if we went slower I don't think most couples are so willing to be open and honest. So long as we have clear lines of communication..."

He nodded in deep agreement. "We have moved at a lightening speed. But I am glad we both know where we stand."

"Me too." she took a look of the time and smiled a little mischievously. "Ya know, I think Derek will be coming to replace us soon. About half an hour."

He looked at the clock and nodded. "Then let's cuddle until I can take you to our room and show you just how committed I am."

She kissed the slightly pinked skin of his slapped cheek and settled against him until they truly did show one another the truth of their words.

-Criminal Minds-

The next morning the boys woke just at the end of Derek's shift, which allowed him just a few minutes to jump in the shower when everyone else came down for preparing breakfast. He pulled Tabby in there with him and made love to her under the warm spray of the shower until they both came in pure ecstasy. For some reason he felt this need to be with her more than usual. He needed to bond and so they did, over and over again until the smell of bacon finally beckoned them away from their bed in post coital bliss.

"You two sleep well last night?" Rossi smirked with mischief. Just because he is dead set on keeping their secret, even from Emily who over the last year has begun to stink at keeping other's secrets, he was certainly going to have fun with it.

"Yes. Thanks for asking." Tabby shortly replied and set to work baking some muffins. It wasn't really a day for her unless she baked _something._

Derek took off for the kitchen to help with preparing the other foods for breakfast, namely he was the official orange juice squeezer. Once gone, Rossi looked back to Tabby by his side at the fire. "You have a diverse taste in men, don't you?"

She chuckled. "It's all about that spark isn't it?"

He nodded. "He's a good man. Good for you too. You can really build something with him."

She bit the inside of her cheek. This was the reason things never progressed farther for them. He had wanted more and so did she, admittedly. But he felt too old for her, she felt unprepared to give him a family and all he had wanted to try for again and so, nothing came of them. "I'm really glad that you found Emily. She's great for you."

"She is. She's the one for me. I know she will be the last of the Mrs. Rossis if she would just say yes."

She heard about this pending engagement. Derek was quite fond of gossip over pillow talk. "She will. And this is not just me the friend or me the ex or whatever. This is me the expert in human interactions, got it? She fumbles with that ring non-stop."

Rossi snorted. "Jack said the same thing."

"Well, he's a bright kid."

They kept up their work, Rossi finishing off the bacon and popping his mostly cooked potatoes to finish off in the grease while Tabby tested her muffins progress and looked over at his work. "You know, I think I am going to gain like twenty pounds with our cooking this weekend."

He chuckled. "But at least it is keeping your mind off of the fact that the snow is picking up."

They finished their work in silence and didn't get a chance to speak again over breakfast. Or over lunch. In fact, other than the hyper vigilance everyone continued on staying away from windows (It was noted that the Napoli's father had tried to train him into being a sniper like himself), keeping a close eye on the boys and intermittent perimeter searches, the rest of the morning and early afternoon went off without much trouble.

Then, it was time for another security sweep. Everyone had flak vests on and even Hotch and Reid decided to join the party out of doors and expand upon the area in which they could examine. They took the small road that led farther back on the property towards the oversized shed while Morgan and JJ went through the more immediate back yard and surroundings and Emily and Rossi up front. All were looking for any signs of disturbance, anything to indicate a presence other than their own in this blizzard weather just now slowing to few flurries here or there for the next few hours.

Penelope was playing with the boys while Tabby looked out the front picture window smiling at the sight of Rossi and Emily talking while each clasped their guns. It was an odd relationship in some respects. Emily would probably never be too openly flamboyant with public displays of affection which is a plus when they work together. But she could see the rapport; she could see how they could really make this be the last of Dave's marriages. She could see Henry running out the door—Oh god!

She didn't even think about it. She forgot the presence of snow, she forgot about the potential sniper… well not really. That was why she was running out there. But it was right at that moment that something clicked as she saw Emily trying to wave Henry back into the house and she heard Garcia screaming out the back windows listing off Morgan and Hotch specifically to get their butts out front and claim herself and Henry.

It clicked right in her head. Napoli didn't necessarily need a child to be part of this MO. He only needed a symbol of motherhood, a wife and a husband. And as he is intelligent he could probably assume that what was there with Rossi and Emily was just that. And her personnel record reflected her pregnancy though not the father. She knew, she read it herself.

All this went through her head in the first ten steps towards where Henry was running to, to Rossi and Emily side by side. She had one shot to stop this, only one way to potentially disarm a sniper hell bent on making the pregnant Emily his easiest next victim. These two should never have been left to roam together. Never more true than when she saw the bright red dot on the back of Emily's neck.

"Henry sweetie!" She called in a friendly, maternal tone and was so thankful for his little boy crush on her because he turned around and let her swing him into her arms playfully as she stepped closer to Dave and squished Henry between them in her initiated embrace. It was the only way to ensure Henry would survive this. She would get hit but she hoped Prentiss's reflexes were as good as they were reported to be because she might then be able to find the direction of the shot in time to save Dave as well. But to work she had to lock her and Dave's bodies together to shield Henry right then and there and so she took advantage of those few feelings still left between the two as she pulled his body towards hers.

Once she snagged him against her and felt Rossi's arms automatically lock around Henry as well she had time for one last recurring thought. '_Derek, please forgive me.'_

Dave didn't understand it at first, neither did Morgan as he rounded the house, seeing Henry protected from the world between Dave and Tabby's bodies… kissing. He wasn't sure what was more confusing, the fact that they were lip locked, the fact that Dave seemed confused by it too, the fact that there was a red dot on the back Tabby's head or the shrill fire of a gun.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Everything was white. The last time she saw anything this blindingly white is was the car accident that killed her father when she laid waiting for someone to rescue her from being thrown from the car. She couldn't be entirely sure, perhaps she was still lying in that snow bank. Maybe she never did get pulled out. Maybe she imagined her father's funeral, her childhood, college, Rossi… Derek Morgan. No, she knew he was real.<p>

"D-Dave." she stammered out hoping someone was around to hear her. If she was still alive then what happened to him? Did he take the bullet her her? And will this searing pain in her head and shoulder just go away already?

"I'm here. You're alright. Just stay with me." Morgan could see her confusion and her wince as he continued to compress on the bullet wound which impacted at the very base of her skull. And as all head wounds go she was losing a great deal of blood. "Damn it Hotch! Get the truck!" He knew his boss was moving as fast as possible but every second seemed to go incredibly slow. Baby Girl had yelled something about an ambulance but there was no time. With this snow the one vehicle with a plow and snow chained tires was their best bet to get these two to the hospital fast enough.

"D-D-Dave!" She commanded. She was so cold. "H-Hen-ry"

Derek sighed over her seeing recognition dawn in her eyes when he came into her view. She was more pale than usual, her skin shivering from a combination of the snow and shock. How could she do this? Any other time he would think her brave but not now. Now he wanted to kill her because she could have died. "Henry is scared but fine. Rossi was hit by a large piece of shrapnel in his neck. Emily has him now."

"A-al—" words were starting to be lost on her. She was glad for Henry, sorry he was scared but so thankful he was saved from real harm. But God! Dave! She realized the words weren't leaving her lips but she kept begging Derek to tell her that he was ok.

He covered her with his heavy parka and looked over to Emily. "How is he?"

Emily shook her head. "He's lost a lot of blood. He's still out. I—" she could feel the words choking her. All she could do was hold onto the wound and try to keep her eyes away from the crimson snow underneath the man she should have told 'yes' to long ago. She bent to his ear, hoping somewhere in his head he could hear her whisper. "Hold on. You have to hold on. I need to marry you."

Penelope had stood stalk still inside the house at the doorway terrified of going out there until Reid barged past her towards Dave, proclaiming. "Napoli's gone. Get the first aid kit!"

She did as she was told, proud to notice that Jack had run after Henry to pull him away from between Dave and Tabby. The second she returned with the first aid kit she found Reid and JJ had retaken that spot, both administering to their friend's wounds as best as possible awaiting Hotch to arrive with Dave's snow plowed extended cab pickup with a capped back.

He backed it in and she jumped to open the latch in the back, running back to Dave's side where she helped Reid and Emily carry Dave into the back of the pickup with Emily climbing in first to help drag him in the full length. Morgan did just the same as JJ and Hotch carried Tabby to lay next to Rossi. Penelope and JJ took the boys into the cab of the truck and just as soon as the door slammed Hotch stepped on the gas and away they went.

"JJ, open the window to the back." Hotch commanded and once he heard the hurried voices of Reid instructing Morgan and Emily on what to do he called back. "What's their state? I need to call the hospital!"

"Hand me the phone, I'll do it. You just stay on the road and get us there alive!" Reid's words were forceful and in a strange state of command. He had always had a thorough understanding of anatomy of course, and survival. You don't spend a lifetime as a genius that can read 20,000 words per minute without picking up several medical texts. But since becoming a father, he's gotten very hands on.

JJ dialed 911 and handed the phone back through to Spencer, admittedly impressed that he was taking this on so well. "Hotch, go as fast as you can. Dave is in real trouble."

Penelope had to steel herself with a deep breath and just focus on being the navigator, borrowing some of her team's example of separating yourself from the problem and just getting the job done. "Take a left here. There's a private way and I really don't have any sense of property rights right now. It should shave off ten minutes."

Hotch looked over to her, once again impressed at her ability to find things no one else would see with her computer skills. "That's my girl." He grunted as he hit a patch of ice and nearly flew off the road but thankfully hit a graveled and well tred path of the road. "Fuck!"

"Thank God!" Reid yelled. "Pressure patches." These should control the bleeding some, at least enough to hopefully allow the two heavily bleeding FBI employees to make it the the ER.

"Hear that Tabby? We'll make it. I swear we will make it." Morgan was desperately trying to coax a response from her. He's held far too many women bleeding and nearly dying in his lifetime. "Tabby wake your ass sexy ass up!"

"I thought you were a boob man." She managed to mumble, angry that Derek was holding her head so she couldn't look over at Dave. She knew that it is better to be immobilized with her injury and that she probably wouldn't want to see whatever Dave is going through, but she needed to know he would be alright. For now though, she was beginning to get lost in Derek's eyes as he looked down on her with worry and slight relief.

"Oh God. Thank you God." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes. "No, don't you dare go out on me again." But he could see it was too late, she was drifting out again. "Dammit Hotch! How long?"

"Three minutes!" Penelope yelled back. Aaron had enough to focus on with the conditions of the road and blinding sheets of snow coming down again. He couldn't even respond to her more gentle inquiries upfront.

Three minutes. Three silent minutes where every person there seemed to hold their breath. Jack and Henry were crying but quietly, too afraid to make much noise and throw something off. JJ and Penelope were actively trying to navigate their way with Penelope on her GPS and satellite images and JJ with instructions on what obstacles to avoid.

"Around the corner. Get ready!" Penelope warned, seeing the hospital entrance. She spends far too much time in hospitals but she meant every word she said last night. She needs to be there and needs her husband-to-be there as well whatever the risks.

The second the hatch was down in front of the ER entrance two teams of doctors set into action pulling Dave onto a gurney first, followed by Tabby. Emily and Derek had barely a chance to catch a last glimpse of them before each was ensconced in a team of physicians leaving Reid, Emily and Derek standing in front of the entrance in a state of pure shock that they finally got them there. Those last fifteen minutes in the back of that pick up truck were some of the worst of all of their lives.

Hotch parked in the closest spot he could find and jumped out, grabbing Henry in his arms since he should really be checked out too. The boy was covered in blood and while he says nothing hurts you can't be too sure.

JJ and Penelope followed with Jack, the whole group now meetings and entering, Reid explaining what he could to the doctors come back for more information.

"Are you the next of kin?" A young nurse looked to Emily and Derek, each covered in their significant other's blood.

"I'm her emergency contact but I called her sister who is coming as soon as possible. Emily," he pointed to the brunette in shock of being on the other side of this conversation, a week ago she was in a coma. "is Rossi's power of attorney I believe."

"Ma'am?" The nurse thought she looked familiar. "I will need you to sign consent forms." She held up a clip board. "He needs surgery right away, he's being transported right now."

That snapped her to. "Surgery?" her voice was weak, not her own she was sure. This really couldn't be happening. She didn't just wake up from a coma to possibly lose the love of her life, the father of her child.

Derek hooked his arm around her, Penelope holding her hand on the other side as Reid had gone back to the trauma ward to give more details. Hotch seemed to be talking to security personnel and JJ took charge of the boys, thankful the triage nurse came out to see Henry right away. "Emily, take the papers." He helped her hold her pen and she signed with shaky reflexes. He never saw her this way. Even when she was losing incredible amounts of blood herself courtesy of Doyle, she had remained composed.

Once signed the nurse called out to the desk to page the doctors that they have consent. "He was already being prepped. He should be in within the next five minutes. I will send a doctor out to explain it all to you."

Emily nodded and then looked at Derek with concern before switching back to the nurse starting to walk away. "Wait! What about Tabby?"

"She's fairly stable right now and receiving a transfusion but we have to work on her until she can get to radiology. We can't get a good idea of the damage to her skull at this point. Take a seat and stick around so I can find you. A doctor will be out shortly." With that, the nurse disappeared.

-Criminal Minds-

"It's been half an hour! Why isn't anyone telling us anything?" Derek was furiously pacing in front of the line of chairs occupied by his friends. "Even Reid hasn't come out and said anything!" He punched the wall, not for the first time though there was a small dent left after this impact.

"I'm going back there." Penelope stood up. She's had enough of seeing her friends like this. No way is she going to let either Emily (about to break down) or Derek (about to rip off heads) do the dirty work to get answers.

"Mommy, wait!" Jack hugged onto her legs. She can't go anywhere without him. He could lose her, everyone keeps ending up at the hospital.

Penelope recognized Jack's thoughts without him voicing anymore and took his hand leading him away with her before Derek could protest or join along.

"Reid!" she called past the trauma rooms. "Spencer!"

His head of crazy locks poked out of a nearby room a few feet down the hall. "Garcia, in here." He shushed her and closed the door behind her and Jack once they got in. "Cover your eyes Jack, or face the wall."

Jack did as he was told and turned around as Reid opened the blinds that looked in on the room that Tabby was in, two doctors still treating her. "She should be heading to radiology soon. I only stayed because I pulled rank with the badge and I knew someone needed to be here. Morgan wouldn't handle it well."

Penelope nodded and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'll stay. Go update him, please. Before he ends up getting sued for property damage. Jack, honey. Go with Uncle Spencer."

Jack was glad to get his chance out of this room. The one peek he took shook his bones. Tabby was intubated and had all sorts of tubes in her, blood all over the doctors working on her.

Hotch poked his head in just then, letting Reid know one of Rossi's doctors was in the waiting room and he was needed to explain it all to Emily. Once Reid was gone he pulled Penelope into a half hug as they watched their newest friend's fight for her life.

"She's just a bureaucrat." Penelope whined. "Why, Aaron? Why did he shoot her? It doesn't match the profile."

He sighed long and hard, trying to get the image of one of the doctors pulling the large shard of shrapnel from Tabby's shoulder out of his head. "It does. That's why she kissed him, to make it look like she was his wife or significant other, not Emily."

"You mean she did this on purpose!" She was appalled and proud at the same time. "I- Aaron." Now the water works finally emerged as she saw the spurting of more blood from Tabby's body.

"Come on." He rubbed her back trying to calm her. "You can't see anymore of this." He opened the door and practically dragged her to the hallway. "Don't tell Derek you saw her. He will insist on being there and he already saw too much."

She nodded feebly. "But why is he so upset? I mean, I know they were flirting and…" realization hit. "Tabby is the woman he's been seeing? No wonder why he's kept it a secret. She's a fucking assistant director!" Her emotions were all over the board between anger and grief, sadness and betrayal. But so long as she was focused on Tabby she wasn't thinking about Dave in his surgery, Dave's blood juxtaposed to the snow.

"Shh." Aaron stopped her progress down the hall just shy of the doors to the waiting room. "He only told me a few minutes ago when I pulled him aside. You can't tell anyone else. Alright? That's his choice to make."

She nodded, unhappy but trying to push what wasn't important out of her mind. Aaron always claims she grounds him but he does the same for her when she in on some emotional tangent. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He pulled her into his arms for a grateful kiss, grateful yet again that she was safe and in his arms. Their lives are filled with drama and risk but he was determined to enjoy every moment he had of her for as long as he could so he decided to let them just stand there in an embrace for a while before facing whatever news might be there to be heard.

He leaned against the wall pulling her to him. He could smell the lavender shampoo and conditioner he worked into her hair this morning in the shower. He could feel the head of her arms wrap around his waist. "Penelope." He murmured with his lips to her forehead. "I want to talk to you about something."

She lifted her head from his chest, thankful he waited for more conversation after her sobs died away. "What is it?"

He noted tinges off fear roll off her so he stroked her cheek reassuringly. "Until we get married we should make out power of attorney documents so you can be mine since I am already yours. Our lawyer, Steve, suggested I also list you as Jack's legal guardian in my will until then. I can't take any risks of you not being his mother or either of us hurt and unable to do anything."

"Oh Aaron. You better not make that necessary, but thank you. I can't face the prospect of losing my son." It was the first time in a couple days that she remembered the investigation likely looming over them. She cursed Jessica's parents and prayed that JJ had a good lot of success with the social workers but of course none of that was top priority right now. "I want to know how Dave is. Can we go in now?"

Truthfully, Aaron was procrastinating on getting that information. Rossi was his best friend and mentor. He was pretty sure that if the news was bad he was going to go off the deep end. "I—"

Penelope might not be a profiler but she did recognize fear. "I will be right there with you. We have to know honey." She reached to cup his cheek. "We have to know."

Reluctantly he dropped their embrace to holding her hand and let her lead him back to the waiting room where he took a seat across from Emily. "Prentiss, what's the news?"

Emily was staring at the floor for longer than she could keep track of. Between Derek's constantly pacing and muttering and JJ's hand rubbing her back she was being lulled into a state of numbness which she wanted to never return from. "He's lost nearly half his blood volume."

"Shit." Penelope bit out mostly under her breath, making sure to reassuringly rub small circles on Aaron's hand. "What else Em?"

Emily breathed long and deep for a few minutes. "His heart has stopped twice on the table. They are doing some sort of procedure I still don't understand and trying to bring him back but they said it's not good." She could feel that anger she usually resorted to in times of trouble rise within her and heard her voice increase in voracity when Penelope and Aaron both started tearing up. "And Tabby! She's probably going to be brain damaged!" she was actually a little thankful she saw the red dot on the back of Tabby's head just before the shot. It clicked for her then, realizing that Tabby was taking the bullet for her. Ex or not, kissing her boyfriend or not, that woman was her hero.

"What?" Penelope gasped and looked to Derek stalking off in a muttering mess in the corner, speaking low on the phone and still hitting walls. "Aaron, I'm gonna go…" She couldn't think about what Em said about Dave. She had to believe otherwise, but a brain damaged Tabby, she just couldn't even deal with repressing it.

"Go." He could see that Morgan needed his Baby Girl right now. "Take him to the cafeteria. I will send for him there ok?"

Penelope stood and kissed her fiancé, then her son before approaching Derek who just hung up his call with caution. "You." She pointed at him directly and with such force he stopped in his tracks. "Are coming with me."

He simply nodded and let her grab his hand.

After a minute of navigating the all too familiar halls she sensed he was calming some. "Who was that on the phone?"

Derek sighed. "I'm sorry baby girl. Tabby is the secret I have been keeping from you. I'm in love with her. She practically lives at my place."

She led him into the elevator, pressed back against the wall and looking straight ahead. "I know."

Derek looked at her sideways. "You do? Hotch told you."

She nodded. "He did. But I had hoped you would be with her all this weekend. Derek, I have to believe that everything happens for a reason. She will make it through this. Dave better make it through this too. Emily better say yes to him when he wakes up. And we will keep this team and family together so help me God. But right now, let's focus on that call."

Morgan closed his eyes in relief of his secret not weighing on him and locked an arm around his best friend. "That was her sister. I had to pull all sorts of tricks to get in touch with her in the coast guard. She should be here any minute. Can we make this cafeteria trip quick?"

Penelope actually giggled. "Honey, we have seven coffees to pour and two hot chocolates to make. This will take a little while and you need the distraction."

That was true, the mundane of getting coffee and picking out a bunch of unhealthy snacks for the group let him relax just a little, enough where he could face Tabby's sister without scaring the woman when they got back to the waiting room and he handed her a cup of coffee, black just like Tabby takes it.

"Oh Der." Alicia cried as she pulled him into an embrace. Unlike Tabby she was fairly tall, plump but still in shape and definitively less feminine. She made no secret of her sexual orientation and he admired that in her. "The doctors said she is in radiology now."

He took a tentative seat next to her. "At least, at least it's progress." He bit his lip, the first time he could ever remember doing the gesture. "Leesh. I should have been there, I should have stopped…"

She put a hand on his arm and noticed everyone else watching them. "Do they all know?" He shook his head no so she responded. "Don't you think they should?" He nodded but couldn't say the words. "Derek come on."

He sighed and looked up to see Emily's eyes focused on him. She could tell right then what was going on. "How long have you been dating her?"

Everyone's head snapped to the conversation. Internally Reid and JJ were both cheering because they wanted to see those two together. Hotch and Garcia were simply shocked that Emily could see it. Derek was just as surprised. "Three months but it's serious. I, well…"

"I know they used to date." She was forgetting anyone else was around so she was a bit surprised when a yip escaped Penelope.

"Wait, wait." Pen swooshed her hands in front of her trying to get this detail in place. "You mean Tabby and the Super Agent?"

Both Derek and Emily nodded. "She said it was a long time ago. And both have moved on. But that wasn't my point Em. She's the one I plan on being with. Even if she does have brain damage from this. I love that woman. And it's my fault! I should have kept an eye on her. I should have."

"Hey." Alicia interrupted. "I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have found somewhere for her to stay warm so she wouldn't have even been there."

Hotch had enough of this. "No more blame game. Things happened, none of us could expect that a snowed in getaway would be sullied by some former unsub none of us ever heard of."

Alicia took a good, long breath. She had always assumed her sister would never get into trouble since she wasn't an agent but a desk girl. She remembered some of the stories Derek told her about his job and it made her cringe. "Can someone tell me exactly what happened?"

-Criminal Minds—

"Em, you have to eat." Penelope had been picked to accompany Emily to the operating waiting room. She was only allowed one other person and it was an unwritten rule that Garcia takes over the nurturing of the agent.

"You sound like Dave." She had no emotion, none. If she did she would be a weepy mess collapsing in the floor with the fact that her (what she hopes to consider her fiancé) has basically died twice on the table and his surgery has lasted an extra hour beyond its expectation.

Penelope was doing much the same. She couldn't face losing Rossi. Over the course of the last month especially she has grown incredibly close to him. Losing him would be as bad as when Emily was announced dead. She couldn't take it. "Well someone has to take over his valiant effort to keep you out of a coma again. Now, eat." she nudged Emily into taking half of the turkey sandwich that JJ had brought up. "I will force you, ya know."

Emily sighed and took a bite. She couldn't even taste she was so distraught. "When he found me in Paris and showed up at my door it was the first surprise in my life that I actually enjoyed."

While she had wanted details on this Rossi romance ever since she found out about it, Pen had to gather all her strength to hear it, recognizing the tone in Emily's voice. She was near to giving up hope. "Did you guys have history before that?" She had heard that JJ told Rossi where he could find Emily, but she wasn't sure exactly why he went looking as he had. Apparently he gave JJ as good of an interrogation as he once gave herself.

Emily shook her head. "No. I mean, I had some feelings, I had fallen for him over the years, but Paris is when it really happened for me. He let me cry… me, cry… on his shoulder for days without trying anything. We just cuddled and he let me finally drag him to bed but for a few nights we only slept. I had started to feel rejected to be honest until his last night there when he made a move. Pen, it was the best sex of my life and the first time I ever meant it when I said 'I love you'. But I meant so I left. I didn't want him to go through this. I didn't want to share running for my life and I didn't want him to have to deal with me like I am now. Still so ungodly afraid."

Penelope wrapped one arm around the brunette and pulled her closer, trying to sooth her sobs starting to escape. "But, do you want to marry him?"

Emily sniffled for a few minutes just thinking that over. "I do, its just. I'm scared. And now I want to just jump the broom and do it but I am also scarred that that is purely a reaction to all of this." she swept her hand to indicate the situation. When she said yes to Rossi she wanted it to be because she was sure, because she came to the conclusion on her own. He deserved more than a reactionary acceptance of his proposal. "He deserves to have no doubts on my answer which is why I haven't given one yet."

Penelope was finally starting to get it. For her it was easy. Well, scary but still she knew for a fact this was what she wanted. For Emily, she knows but has to be extra sure. Her whole adult life has been lived in this constant state of flux with an inability to trust others. Even her team, who she generally always trusted, is still earning that… Ian Doyle proved just how compartmentalized Emily had become. "Now, I want you to listen to me. I think you are right, that you shouldn't just do it because of this. And I suspect part of your waiting to say anything also has to do with the baby?"

Emily nodded, accepting the tissue that Garcia handed her and wiping her nose. "I found out the morning he proposed. He didn't know until after he asked."

"Oh Em. He really loves you." She knew that was always true. "When you had left I had realized that. He just seemed so despondent after his vacation. You just, sweetie. Don't keep him waiting too long alright?"

Emily nodded, noticing Derek and Alicia being escorted into the waiting room by a nurse. "If he makes it out of this, I'll answer him pretty soon."

"Hey." Derek greeted, pulling up a chair so close across from Emily that their knees touched. "Any news on Dave yet?"

Emily shook her head, noticing Alicia and Penelope walk off to get more coffee from the small machine in the room. "He's been 'somewhat' stable for two hours but I haven't heard anything in a while. They should have been done a long time ago." Her jaw was quivering and her nails where bit until they were bleeding.

"Em." Derek leaned into her and wrapped her fully in a hug. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier in the waiting room. Emily, we have to stick together." He wasn't sure if he was going to handle losing Dave. He knew for sure he couldn't handle losing Tabby. She's the one woman in the world who could understand all the restrictions of his job and she embraced them. She worried about him in the field, of course. But she took the time to do her own work and clear her schedule for when they could be together. And she understood and envied his loyalty to his team, his family. "She was so happy when I told her about you and Dave."

Emily tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Yeah?"

Derek backed up to study her face. She actually looked a little less disturbed at the moment. "Yeah. She always wanted Dave to find someone good for him. I had told her all about all of you and when I shared a little suspicion I had on you two she practically begged God to make it true. She started falling in love with all of you through me long before this weekend."

Emily actually smiled a little. "I really like her too. Is it true what Rossi said? She hiccups in her sleep."

Derek actually burst into laughter, aware that Alicia and Penelope turned to stare at him in confusion. "She does, it's hilarious and so annoying. It's worse than snoring; she could have a hiccup fit all night."

"You are so far gone." Emily teased, happy to think about something other than the pain of possibly losing Dave. "She's got you right around her finger doesn't she?"

Derek grunted in dissent but he couldn't hide from the truth. "You tasted her baking. How am I to resist?"

The both broke into small giggles at that as Alicia and Penelope sat again. "You two doing alright?" Alicia edged, a little uncertain if these were sad giggles or not.

Emily nodded. "Have you heard more on Tabby?"

Alicia sighed. "Yeah. They won't be sure about brain damage or not until she wakes but it likely won't ruin her life. Had that bullet impacted just half an inch more in center she would have been gone instantly. It hit in what the surgeon called 'the best spot' if it were to happen at all."

Derek could sense her starting to come undone again. "She will have a large scar of course but her hair will grow over it again. Her shoulder got some shrapnel too but nothing that bad. All in all, I suppose we are 'lucky'". He held his fingers in air quotes, unhappy that that was true. "When I find that mother fucker I will personally rip his bowels from his body."

"Adonis, seriously. Don't say things like that." Penelope warned. She got it, but he needs to watch his reactions in public. "You know you wouldn't actually do that, as much as all of us want to."

Derek sighed. "Sometimes I hate being moral."

Alicia pat his hand. "You and I both."

"So, um. What is happening with that anyhow. Finding him I mean?" Penelope had been out of the loop for a while now. The unsub needs to be caught. Thankfully all of the viable targets right now appear to be in this hospital and they have loads of security surrounding them at this point.

"Security gave Hotch, Reid and JJ a room to work this. Local LEOs are on the lookout and are processing the scene at Rossi's."

Pen was glad to hear they were still working this. She isn't leaving this hospital until that man is put away or dead. "I still can't believe Reid got a shot at him, trees and all."

Derek sighed. "Yeah. At least he is badly wounded judging by the blood loss we found. He must be climbing through trees or something, I don't know. They lost his trail." And that angered him more than anything. But at least Reid's shot disarmed the man. His rifle and scope were found at the forest floor when Reid cautiously approached. "That's the second time Pretty Boy has shot someone to protect us this month."

Penelope actually giggled which made everyone look at her oddly. "What? I owe Reid more than anyone when it comes to that. I've never really thanked him. I should."

A doctor came through the double doors. "Lieutenant Katz? Agent Morgan?"

Neither recognized this particular physician so they both tensed and nodded him over. He must be Dr. Harrington, the specialist they had called down for Tabby. "Is it alright if I speak in front of your friends?" He knew that his patient also came in with a male agent which was still in surgery and it was touch and go. His wife was elbows deep in the older man's blood but he wasn't going to be saying anything.

Alicia nodded, sweeping her hands to indicate the other two women and Derek. "We're all family here."

The doctor pulled up a chair closer to them. "Well, I have good news. The bullet impacted at such an angle where it didn't penetrate her skull. It did cause several fractures which essentially led to shattering and bone fragments. She will have a large hairless patch on the back of her head for a while and she now has a metal plate but over all she is extremely lucky."

All four nearly lost their composure with such good news. Derek actually felt grateful tears in his eyes and silently prayed a great thanks to the man upstairs. "Is she going to be ok then? Any permanent damage?"

Dr. Harrington sighed a bit. "Some of the lose fragments may have caused some damage which is unseen. We will know when she wakes from anesthesia. Right now though she is in recovery, her shoulder is done being worked on so it will be only about half an hour or so until I can test her for lasting effects."

Derek was making it pretty clear to the room that he was taking over this show. That was his woman in there. "And what effects would those be if they are present? I want to know what to look out for."

The doctor nodded, understanding and actually relieved that someone would be taking a responsibility of that on themselves. Family and friends spend more time with patients, they can more clearly guage what is going on with them than a doctor who sees them mainly on rounds. "The impact site is at the cerebellum. There are a couple things that could happen. First, the force of impact could cause some internal damage but from what I saw it is unlikely. Really, all I worry about is the potential for some of her more fine motor skills to be impacted. But you said she is a bureaucrat right? Not an agent?" He continued after the nods of all four there. "Then she should still be able to work just find after a short recovery period. I must say, she is a fighter. She lost a lot of blood but is making it through."

Emily tried to stifle her cry from the reminder of Dave's blood loss but everyone caught on, including the doctor. "Ma'am. I'm sorry. I will send someone to update you on Agent Rossi's progress. Alright?"

She nodded. "Thank ya-you." Her voice was not something she could trust right now.

"God Em, I'm sorry." Derek pulled her practically into his lap in a hug. Tabby had meant to take that bullet fully. She never intended for Dave to be hurt in the least.

Emily seemed to understand that thought using her trusty profiler skills. "I'd be dead if it weren't for her."

Dave nodded and pulled her closer. "And she would be if it weren't for Dave's pulling her just that tiny bit closer at the last second." It had been a reaction to the kiss, he thinks. But that little movement had changed that angle just enough where the bullet didn't sever her spine.

The doctor coughed uncomfortably and brought attention back round to him. "She will be out of recovery in a few minutes. This is her room." He handed a paper over. "I will have the doctor for Agent Rossi come update you there. You should all visit."

Emily nodded reluctantly. But, she was aware that Dave would be sharing the same room as Tabby because of the security requirements that they would need with Napoli still on the loose. She sighed and took the paper from Derek's hands. "Let's go. I can't stand around here anymore."

-Criminal Minds—

Waiting is the single worst part of being at a hospital. Penelope was starting to go stir crazy waiting on Tabby's transport to her room. It had been twenty minutes since they got up here and Emily was reacting much the same. Neither Tabby or a doctor to update on Dave's condition had yet been seen.

"What the hell is taking so long!" Alicia was at her wits end as well. Only Derek seemed anything relatively close to ok.

"Alright Pen and Emily. Go get some coffee and check in on the team alright? I need some time with Alicia."

Penelope twisted her lips but grabbed Emily's hand. The coffee machine was just down the hall, they wouldn't miss out on anything and at this point she was pretty sure if she didn't walk and leave this room both her and Emily would end up stabbing the next person to come in that wasn't Tabby.

Once his friends left Derek pulled two chairs close together and sat Alicia down next to him. "Now that we know she is going to be alright—"

She cut him off with a derisive laugh. "She might have _brain damage._"

Derek took a calming breath. "She might, but even the doctor said it shouldn't impact her life significantly. Anyhow, that's beside the point. I need to ask you something."

Alicia felt bad for snapping at him. Her girlfriend says she always gets snappish when she is scared. Thinking about that made her think of Tabby and how good of a sister she is. Their mother disowned her once she came out as a lesbian at twenty two. Tabby is two years younger and was depending on their mother for support through college but she stuck by her sister, being disowned herself for 'siding with the devil'. "Sorry."

Derek put a warm hand on her shoulder and rubbed it until she seemed a little more comforted. "You're all the family that Tabby has and I am a little old fashioned."

She furrowed her brow. "Ok" What is he getting at?

He took as long of a breath as his lungs allowed. "At some point, not too soon but in the nearer future I want your blessing to ask Tabby to marry me."

"Oh. My. God!" Emily jumped, having just come into the room with Pen in time to hear that. She rushed over and knelt beside them, looking to Alicia.

Her face was killing her from the smile growing onto her cheeks. She never thought her sister would find someone to be so forgiving of her work life, someone who could accept her social experiments and her brazen attitude. "Of course you have my blessing."

"Yes, yes yes!" Penelope jumped up and down. This was the best news she has had all day and she could see the foot of Tabby's bed poking into the room as well.

"There's my girl." Derek smiled ear to ear seeing Tabby awake and looking at him with a grin as her bed was set in place. "Look, everyone is up to visit." He pointed to her sister, Emily and Penelope and Hotch, JJ and Reid all coming into the room. Jessica had been kind enough to come to the hospital as well, she was staying in the secured conference room with the boys to keep this all from them.

"Forgive me." She pleaded, only caring about him at the moment. She was sure he at least heard about the kiss, and she was sure he would be mad at her throwing herself into the path of a bullet.

He sat on the chair closest to her and stroked her hair. "Hey, none of that now. There's nothing to forgive."

"You're my hero, you know that?" Emily looked over to her, understanding that Tabby would look for her forgiveness as well.

"Dave?" Tabby suddenly remembered he was hurt. "How's Dave?" her head started darting all around trying to find him. "He's not here?"

Hotch approached a little closer. "When he's out of surgery he will share your room too." He grabbed Penelope's hand, knowing she was just as upset as ever before. She loved everyone on this team so much.

Reid tried to smile reassuringly at Emily and Tabby both. "Many, many people make it off the table even with the complications he has faced. I will refrain from spouting statistics because JJ's squeezing of my hand indicates you aren't interested."

There was a universal giggle in the room which was broken by a deep, scratchy voice. "You cheated and tricked me." He accused. "You will pay."

All eight heads snapped to the door just in time to see the bandaged up and scarred Tucker Napoli wielding a small sidearm pointed directly at Tabby. It was now a race for all the agents to reach for their service weapon, each hoping Napoli would be the one to go down. This situation was certainly going to be fatal for someone.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I knew you guys would hate me for that cliff hanger. So, here's your update. Story is headed for is conclusion soon I think. I have sequels and side stories planned.

* * *

><p>Aaron was the only one still wearing his Kevlar vest and much to Penelope's horror he jumped in Tabby's path rather than focusing on reaching for his gun. In those few short moments before she heard the all too familiar sound of gun fire an entire life flashed before her. She saw herself and Aaron and Jack playing on the swing set at their new house. She saw their wedding, Emily in a dusty lavender dress out to here pregnant and walking down the aisle with Rossi. She saw Christmas and Easter, the forth of July barbeque and labor day weekend lazying about in the pool.<p>

It ached to see those things because in the present what she saw was so radically different. Aaron, taking the bullet marked for Tabby and what she didn't see was where he was hit. It could have been an arm or shoulder, it could have been his head or hopefully his vest. She prayed over and over again that it was his vest.

She tried to get to him but one of Morgan's strong arms hooked around her front and forced her back into the corner, effectively paralyzing her in this fight. In hindsight she would see there was nothing she could have done, her being actively involved would have made nothing but more chaos in an already blurred situation of consistent action of the parts of her friends but at that moment she was enraged. She needed to be useful, she needed to tend to her husband. Instead, all she could do was shimmy behind Derek and try to make out the blur of a scuffle taking place with Napoli.

Reid had one of his long arms around his waist, the other trying to arrest both of his arms while JJ tried to pry the gun from his grip. But that proved futile.

The second shot rang out.

Penelope could see the streaks of blood instantly pool on Emily's left side and from behind she had no idea what exactly happened. The third shot rang out but only hit the wall. Emily had once again been the intended target but she had already fallen to the floor.

'_This can't be happening'_ it was all she could think. She was pleading with reality to be playing a trick on her. This melee was too surreal and she was too powerless to stop any of it. Everyone seemed in shock when Emily had collapsed.

Napoli took that second of shock to elbow Reid in the solar plexus, rendering him a quibbling mess on the floor trying to catch his breath as Napoli jumped over him and headed for the hall intending to regroup as JJ had pulled his shotgun away from him and he only still wielded the small revolver in his hand.

Just as he got to the doorway Alicia tackled him around his waist from behind.

The fourth shot.

This one hit outside the room, to the doctor standing far back and in the hall having been caught in the middle of this when he came to deliver and update on Rossi's condition.

Penelope had a spilt second to think _'great, I'm never going to know about Dave'_. When she noticed Morgan hovering over Hotch and in front of Tabby and herself protectively. He had his gun aimed at the target but didn't have a shot. It didn't make much sense to Penelope for a few seconds until she realized what he was doing. He was the last line of defense and he was literally making a wall of his body in front of the women he cares most about.

Despite being tackled to the ground, Napoli was able to squirm out of Alicia's grip and turned around so that he was half in the hall and half still in the room, deciding he would need to end this now and pointing his weapon directly at her head. It was a brief moment where she could make out all the scars on his face and neck from what she supposed was that IED that Derek had told her about. Like that mattered, his finger was beginning to pull on that precious piece of metal called a trigger.

The fifth shot blew half his head right off.

-Criminal Minds-

"Not the way I envisioned waking up next to you after that kiss." Rossi groaned as he took in his roommate laying in her hospital bed in their dim room, apparently counting the spots of the ceiling tiles above. She was so focused and he was sure it was to combat insomnia. She was always the worst insomniac he ever met. Worse than Emily, and that is saying something.

Tabby was flooded with relief at hearing his voice. She almost jumped off her bed to hug him but a tugging in her shoulder reminded her that was probably not a good idea. Also, she didn't want him knowing just how bad it had been for him yet, that was for Emily to tell. So she went for levity. "Mmm I'm quite sure that if we weren't both hit by a bullet we would be paying for that with our lives courtesy of one Miss Prentiss."

Rossi chuckled. He always loved her ability to swallow her emotions and make a joke. They always kept up with one another. "True. Speaking of which, taking bullets now Tabby? So much for the 'glorious pacifism which constitutes the bureaucracy' huh?"

Tabby smiled remembering that particular pillow talk conversation. It was after an extensive self-defense lesson which ended with several orgasms on each side over the next five hours. "Hey, I had to do something to get me some street cred."

Rossi howled in laughter. Leave it to Tabby to take this in stride. "God, I'm glad to see you alive."

Tabby managed to turn her head to him and look him in the eyes. She was tearing up in relief. "You came closer to the end than me."

Rossi furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure what to make of that and his pain meds were still making him a little fuzzy. He looked around, wondering where Emily was. He needed her. He loved her and he was surprised and disappointed she wasn't the woman he saw when his eyes first opened. "Where is everyone?"

Tabby sighed. "They are all giving their statements. Emily put up a huge fight over it but the local LEOs were pretty insistent that it needed to be done right away because of how everything went down. It's going to take a while, a lot happened in this very room. Stupid what's-his-face came shooting up in here too. "

Rossi took a good look around the room; sure enough he could see a bullet hole in the wall space between their TVs. "He dead?" He wasn't quite ready to ask for details, if he knew Napoli is dead then he could relax.

Tabby was sure that she would be haunted with that image for decades. It's not the first time she has seen someone die in front of her eyes. But it is the first time she saw anyone pull the trigger that way. JJ held a sense of control over her. She was executed in her movements, entirely professional despite the situation. "I believe JJ will have a much easier time of finishing her psychological recovery from the Carter incident having taken out this particular unsub."

Rossi felt a great deal of pressure leave his shoulders. Regardless of how much better JJ had begun to seem, she still had moments where she would be caught in inaction or simply look terrified. Like an incident with a ketchup bottle earlier in the weekend. "How'd it happen?"

Tabby licked her parched lips trying to recall the blur of activity. She described how he showed up, what he said, how she saw Hotch had take the bullet meant for her, tried to jump up in bed but Hotch's weight was crushing her. "It was so fast, seconds really. One shot, two shot, three shot four… all from that jackass. Then, boom. JJ had already grabbed his shotgun from him and the second he was about to shoot my sister, you remember Alicia. Anyhow, the second he was about to do it bang! Half his head was just a big hole and admittedly JJ looked totally badass standing there with the smoking gun, literally."

"I missed all the fun." Rossi remarked morosely. He was never comfortable when something like this went down with his team and he wasn't there to take care of them. Hotch is the team dad but he's at least the team uncle. "And everyone is ok?"

Tabby gave a good examination of his face. He seemed so much happier over all, even in the grim hospital lighting, when he is with Emily. Together they are less miserable personalities; they bring out the silliness and the happiness that has always rested just under the surface of each of them. But his outward physical appearance was intolerably pale. And she could see the stupid bull headed guilt rising in him for not being there… like he could help it! Men. "Emily was grazed but already got treatment. She and everyone else are fine. Except one of your surgeons. He's getting treated now for GSW to the chest courtesy of the jackass. I hope he's alright. But, You um." How do you tell someone they died twice?

Rossi felt under the microscope at her examination and found himself petting his face to feel for marks or wounds. When he got to his neck and felt the bandages he looked to her and with more force insisted she tell him what happened. "I need to know. I realize you think Emily should tell me but I need an idea!" He was not a man used to panic, but at the moment he was wondering exactly what had happened. All he remembered was the warmth and sweet taste of Tabby then blinding white.

Tabby gulped as she took that released of emotions in. She realized at that moment something changed between them. They were advancing into a real friendship, not some amalgamation of an acquaintanceship with significant sexual undertones. "The bullet impacted at the bottom of my skull and a large chunk of shrapnel imbedded into your neck. They had to do all sorts of things for you to repair arteries or whatnot. I am still shady on the science but you…" she tried her hardest to stifle her sniffles. Up until twenty minutes ago no one knew if he would live or not. "Your heart stopped twice on the table Dave." Her lips were quivering and she didn't care. "You lost almost half your blood." She bit her lip until it drew blood to keep from outright sobbing in front of him. "I was trying to protect you."

"Tabby." Dave began to implore at seeing her tears. There is nothing worse for a man to see than woman in tears. "Sweetheart. I'm alright. You know Italian men, too bull headed to die like that. But why the hell did you do all that?" Damn fool of a woman! He admired her so much for what she did, she _did_ save him. She _did_ save Emily and his child, everything important in his life, other than his friends. And she is one of them.

Tabby took him in, using her super psychologist skills to assess what exactly that set in his lower lip meant. He never did it before but he was about to scold her. She was wondering who would do it first. She's sure that Derek is going to have his have at it soon, then make sweet, sweet love to her the second she gets clearance from the doctor. She was definitely looking forward more to that scolding than this one. "I saw you with her. You looked the couple in love, which makes me so happy to see by the way. But Napoli would have seen it too and it just snapped, especially when I saw Henry running to you. Dave, you could have been a family, a perfect target and I saw the fucking red dot!" she's never going to be able to handle any sort of red dot again without mentally picturing the back of Emily's shiny brown head. "I just, had to."

He took his chance to really look her over. She looked like crap to be honest. Her skin was almost transparent in its pallor. Now, she was always alabaster but not where she looked sickly. "It hit your skull?" suddenly he was petrified at what damage she might have. He hadn't seen her move anything other than her neck. He was begging, literally begging that she didn't have permanent brain damage. He knew for a fact that for Tabby it would be a fate worse than death.

"Yes. And I see that look Dave." It was finally her turn to scold. "Stop worrying. I can move, it just takes a hell of a lot of concentration because of the swelling and Hotch falling on me. He's only bruised by the way. We got a real break back there." She wondered when exactly being shot up in a hospital became a break but she decided if she was going to be with Derek she would have to get used to mortal danger as a part of life.

"Where'd you go there Tabby?" His voice held some amusement. Tabby would often make a habit of getting lost in her own thoughts, staring off into space and forgetting anyone else existed.

"Huh?" she was merficully jarred from picturing Hotch at her door telling her Derek was fatally wounded. "Anyhow, apparently where it hit was that thick part of the base of my skull and its more dense than usual for a woman my age." She saw the smile threatening on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead, say I'm hard headed."

Rossi's stitches protested the guttural laughing he bellowed out, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. She always knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. He really hoped that they would be good friends from here on out.

"Well, this is a happy room. Maybe we should do co-ed roommates more often." Kathy, good old nurse Kathy from when Emily was in her coma. "Now Dave, don't make seeing me a habit." She warned as she checked his monitors.

Tabby chuckled. Because of all that happened in here earlier the hospital administrator decided to keep Dave and Tabby together even though the FBI agents claimed the threat was over. She had a surgeon shot and wanted to contain any more sort of risk possible to just one room. So, Dave spent only ten minutes in the recovery room, having come up here to come out from his anestisia. During that time Emily and Derek explained to her all about how Dave had taken care of the nurses when he stayed with Emily and how Kathy had been his favorite. "That's a plus of being in hospitals. You get familiar with the staff."

Dave rolled his eyes. "When the hell did you become an optimist?"

She shrugged, then winced at the pinch the action gave her shoulder. "When I got shot in the head, apparently."

"You two have quite the dry sense of humor." Kathy shook her head side to side, amused and checked over Tabby's bandages. She had heard all about what happened with the shooting in the room and when the two nurses originally assigned to them backed out she stepped right in. These were both brave people who were hunted through no fault of their own other than that they tried to help people. "So, Tabby. You seem to have yourself a good burning chunk of chocolate love." Kathy was quite fond of poking fun of the agent's love lives. That man fawned all over her until he was almost forcefully pulled out of the room by the local PD.

Dave watched the smirk rise on his ex's face. She was so happy with him, he was sure that it was only a matter of time before yet another FBI woman felt a ring slide on her finger. "Oh, trust me. She's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Dave." She admonished playfully. "I have him wrapped around all of them."

A familiar deep chuckled rose into the room. "That's only because you only bake for me. I do all the cooking in the house." Really, she refused to even try for him. Since their first flirting session he's always been curious at just how a woman that can make a cake which melts your bones can be so horrible on the stove top.

She bit her lip shyly. "It's for your own good. I don't want to burn us out of house and home."

Emily snorted. She heard all about that fire when Dave insisted on trying to teach Tabby how to make grilled cheese. It's the reason he still keeps a fire extinguisher around for when she gets her own cooking lessons. "You." She pointed to Dave. "Need to stop getting into trouble and getting shot."

Kathy watched Derek sit a bit on Tabby's bed and offer her water while Dave petulantly protested with Emily. "Hey Princess, from what I hear you got shot today too. And mine was only the shrapnel."

"Yes." Emily teasingly argued as she sat at the edge of his bed and stroked through his dark hair, looking him over and over. "And mine tore a little skin. Your's almost killed you, twice."

He shared a quick glance with Tabby which told him to act a little surprised. He complied and added "Well honey, I'm not dead. And while we are at it, when was the last time you ate?"

Kathy shook her head amused as she left the room, she remembered their little arguments about putting her on an eating schedule all too well from when Emily was discharged.

"Uhg." Emily moaned. "PG has been force feeding me all sorts of stuff. I swear to God if you have been giving her lessons in the art—"

Reid's chuckled broke her thought as everyone else piled in. Jessica had just left and the parents reclaimed their sons and brought them to visit. "Emily, he sent a memo to everyone on your requirements. He even printed mine and mailed one copy to the office, another home."

Emily looked back at Dave who had a proud grin on his face. "You brat! If you weren't in this hospital bed I would just—"

"Kiss me." He accused but she complied as if it were an order.

Aaron pulled Pen close to him and gave her a sweet, thankful kiss that she was just there. That's all he needed. Jack looked around to see Reid doing just the same to JJ and Derek pecking at Tabby's lips. "Adults." He shrugged at Henry's questioning look.

"So," Aaron cleared his throat. "Local PD are pretty anxious to wrap this up. They want your statements and I have to do yours for the bureau."

"No." Tabby broke apart from Derek's kiss. "The local PD can do it at the same time. And I want Strauss."

There was a universal gasp about the room. "But, why Tabby? Usually the unit chief would handles this."

Tabby's tone became oddly official. "You may take Agent's Rossi's statement. As for me and Strauss, I have my reasons and they will serve us all. Please Aaron, I am trusting you to set this up."

He narrowed his eyes but got the hint. She was up to something and she meant it when she said it would serve all of them. So, reluctantly he let that bit of control escape him and agreed.

-Criminal Minds—

"Tabby has the right idea with her fear of snow. That was simply awful!" Emily moaned, more pissed that she and Derek and even Alicia were kicked out of the hospital for the night. It seems administrators don't take kindly to having the walls shot up or doctors needing surgery because of their presence.

"Em, we'll go back first thing in the morning. The roads will still suck but we got there before in worse conditions and we didn't have the luxury of taking our time then." Morgan was also pissed but determined to follow Tabby's command to relax with his friends and take care of Emily.

"Well, I for one am glad my son is so smart." Garcia cooed at Jack as she carried some paper bags to the coffee table with paper plates. "If he hadn't pointed out that our resident baker and resident cook were out of commission we might not be eating tonight if we didn't stop at Wendy's."

Reid was especially grateful for that. "I am starving. Emily scarfed down my whole lunch."

Emily shot him a death glare. "First I don't eat enough, then I eat too much. I can't please you people." At the surprised looks around her she sighed and rolled her eyes. "I was kidding Reid. I'm just really hungry now. The doctor said my morning sickness is likely to turn into incredible hunger when I'm not stressed. Which, I mean I am but at least I know Dave is ok."

There were nods all around. That hour between being shot at and hearing that Dave was in recovery and coming up to the room was tense and not just because Emily was being bandaged up and Tucker Napoli's head was being scraped off of the floor. Everyone was thinking about it, but decided it wasn't exactly something you want to talk about in front of the boys, or when eating.

So, conversation turned to nice topics such as getting details from Derek about his relationship with Tabby. Garcia was of course the most vocal. "But, wait. On Valentine's you said it was the 'big third date' with some girl."

Morgan's characteristic ear to ear smile broadened a bit. "Well, even if we were close," close being a euphemism for sex for the boys' benefit. "since we met I hadn't really had many opportunities to bring her out on a real date. That was the third and the night I told her I loved her."

"Awww." All three women happily sighed together. "Derek," Emily pat his hand. "You are too sweet."

Reid shook his head playfully. "Never thought I would see the day."

"The day for what?" Morgan quirked an eye brow. He knew Reid never did think that he was capable of having a real relationship. He flashed back to their conversation after the whole Lila thing.

But Reid wasn't anywhere near that thought process. Out of no where he reached his long arms behind the sofa and the next second the snow ball impacted on Morgan's chest.

Soon the boys were jumping up and down and clapping as French fries and ketchup packets were being tossed between the two. Morgan and Reid always had a brotherly relationship and times like these it really showed as Morgan held Reid in a headlock threatening a noogie if he didn't put down the soda ready to be thrown in his face.

"Alright you two, clean up now and I won't have to tell Dave what a mess you made in his precious cabin." Emily's tone was stern and maternal.

Penelope gave a good little chuckle as Aaron pulled her onto his lap, teasing her ear lobe with his lips. "You know I can't control myself when you do that." She nearly begged him to stop but he just chuckled and kept doing it until Jack tugged on his leg.

"Daddy. Go do adult stuff in your room."

JJ led the laughter of all the adults at Jack's gentle scolding of his parents. "Jack, you want to sleep in the fort again tonight? I think we could all convince Uncle Spencer to teach us his super s'mores recipe.

Hotch loved watching that excited light pick up in his son's eyes. "Jack, no more than three marshmallows tonight. Are you going to need to sleep with us later on?"

Jack shook his head no adamantly and dismissed his parents with a shew of his hand. "Go, take mommy to bed. She looks tired."

Well, that was enough for Aaron. After an exhausting day he wanted nothing more than to be close to his fiancé again and wasted no time in simply lifting and carrying her off to their bedroom.

"Aaron!" she hit his arm playfully when he loomed over her and pinned her to the bed. "I wanna do something first." She almost couldn't get it out with the way he was kissing down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt. God he was hot.

He drew his brows together. "If you are distracted by something else right now I am obviously not doing my job." And so he fondled one of her more hidden erogenous zones, the back of her thighs. He discovered this morning while undressing her and just like then she started a deep moan of anticipation.

Damn this man and his super human love making skills! "Sta-stop." She gasped her hand aimlessly trying to reach out for something.

Hotch finally relented but with a large smirk on his face. "Alright, what's so important?"

Penelope had to scoot herself to the other side of the bed to keep from pouncing on him before she could pull up the voice messages on her cell phone. "Well, three things."

Aaron sighed a little annoyed but shifted from his stance kneeling on the edge of the bed to sitting fully next to her. "Alright. Get on with it before I lose my control again."

"Stop saying things like that! Every time you mention losing your control because of me I get wet almost instantly." And bold, apparently.

Well, that is an ego boost if he could say so himself. "I'll have to keep that in mind. Now, tell me what's going on." He used what Penelope referred to as his 'Hotch' tone.

She smirked. "I got two calls. The first isn't good news but not horrible I guess either. The state _has_ to open a case because there is officially a complaint filed against us by Haley's parents." She noticed his anger starting to build so she hurried to finish. "But. The social worker is one JJ is familiar with and while she won't cut us slack in the investigation she does know what motivations brought it on so that's good for us."

Aaron nodded, not totally relaxed but accepting that this was going to happen no matter what he said or did now. All they could do was be the healthy and happy family they are and follow their lawyer's advice. "And the next thing?"

This she was happy to share. "House is all ours. We could move in tomorrow if we wanted."

"That," He lunged at her and pulled her under him trailing kisses over her lips, cheeks, chin and eyebrows. "Is great news."

He was going to bring her under the spell of seduction if he didn't stop now. "And one more thing."

Aaron wasn't stopping, he was too turned on at the moment and yanked off his pants and underwear, his T-shirt still on. She would just have to say whatever it is right now. She complained that he always told her important things right before sex, she should understand why now… the connection is so deep. "What's that?" he asked between kisses over her rapid pulse point.

"I'm ovulating."

"Oh God!" He gruffed out, ripping her pants and underwear right off her. "Making me lose my control woman!"

Of course, she got wet just from that and was ready that second when he thrust into her willing, more like begging, body, the two still fully clothed waist up but needing to get down to business.

-Criminal Minds-

Dave had long ago given his statements by the time Strauss made it to the hospital. He was surprised the shrew actually came in with this weather. The BAU offices were deemed to be closed tomorrow since the blizzard was still in high effect and there would be no power to the building until Tuesday at the earliest.

That's why he told everyone to go back to the cabin. Even Emily and Dave were told to leave after visiting hours. The hospital administrator was watching them like a hawk and enforcing all the rules when it came to guests. So, while everyone else returned to his sanctuary he was left sharing the bed next to Tabby when a local detective and Strauss came in. He refused to use the title 'director' in his head, Tabby's temporary replacement earlier this year really screwed up with the title change. She was even more insufferable now.

She walked in and the moment she noticed that Rossi was sharing the room as well her face fell. Rossi couldn't help but snicker behind the curtain that Tabby had her pull around her bed. Everyone knew he would be listening in anyhow, but it at least gave the illusion of privacy.

"Assistant Director." Strauss greeted formally. Tabby was happy to see she was off her nerves having been called in by name. Let's just say Tabby is the reason Strauss was forced to cancel two days' worth of work last week. "How are your injuries?"

"Ms. Strauss. I am fine. Please," she motioned to a chair on her right. "Take a seat. I would like to get started right away."

Dave chucked under his breath at Strauss being called 'Ms.' It must have gone up her ass sideways. He had to calm and finally did as he listened to a very clinical account of what happened, what Tabby was thinking when she kissed him.

"I'm sorry, you kissed him?" Strauss was shocked. As far as she knew Tabby shunned human contact.

Tabby gave her a stern look that Dave was actually able to imagine because her voice matched it. "Erin, please. Focus." She loved scolding Strauss like a child. She was well aware that the older woman despised her success at such an early age. Usually she doesn't take a great deal of joy in scolding others but she would shamelessly admit that she was vicious once crossed and Strauss crossed a few too many lines as of late.

Sometime later the detective spoke in his gruff voice. "Well, I think that is all I need. Thank you for your cooperation Director. As of tomorrow morning I will consider the matter fully closed."

"Excellent." Tabby's smile even held through her voice. "And truly, thank you for taking care of this so efficiently. It is difficult to heal when things are hanging over my shot out head." She was pure charm and she knew it was working.

Detective Miles's smile was still visible from when he left the room.

"Erin, please sit." Tabby asked/commanded when the older woman made to leave.

Reluctantly Erin returned back to her seat. "May I ask why you chose me for this?" She, for once, wasn't indignant. She was actually genuinely curious. It seemed a very odd request.

"Because I needed a reason to speak with you. I do not want you thinking I have forgotten our last conversation nor do I wish you to think that in my absence you may run amuck with your teams. I have spoken with the general director and he has agreed with my assessment of your work in light of those special circumstances I will avoid mentioning considering the identity of my roommate. So, in fairness to you I will simply state that as of this moment you are under partial suspension of your duties." She didn't give pause when Strauss's face instantly reddened in anger. "You may function normally however all of your disciplinary privileges are revoked until I can devise a solution to this problem. If, for any reason one of your teams has cause to dispute any of your reasoning in regards to a case you shall turn it over to a third party to adjudicate. You will receive a list of viable candidates for the post in your email in the morning."

Dave was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack. What the hell! Strauss is in massive trouble and no one knew about it. His mind went all over the board on what it could be. He momentarily wondered if it was personal but then remembered that the general director signed off on it and Tabby took her job far too seriously to let even her love of Morgan get in the way of it. She was thoroughly moral.

"Erin." Tabby called with some concern. Just because she can be vicious does not mean she is unkind. "I want you to understand that I am withholding this incident from your record including the partial suspension for the time being so long as all of these guidelines are adhered to. None of us are perfect, but we must arrest the situation, for your own good, until a solution can be found."

Strauss nodded in a grateful manner. She knew full well that Tabby was coming down easy on her with that. "Thank you, Ma'am." It really ground her gears to have to add that title to her but she was a subordinate as much as she disliked the fact.

"Erin. You may call me Tabby, always." Dave smirked, he knew what she was doing. Delivering a sting and then soothing it with kindness was her trademark. It's exactly how she got this position in the first place. It builds the perfect sense of leadership, authority with a mix of loyalty building compassion. She managed to allow Strauss to feel less under her thumb but made it clear she was doing it of her own will. 'You may' is giving permission which clearly marked this as a privilege so long as Erin Strauss was in Tabby's good graces. And from the sound of it, Tabby is doing Strauss a big favor with the records thing.

After a sharp inhale Strauss stood and nodded as she pulled the curtain back, ignoring Dave's slight sly smirk. "Why were you even there at the time?" She almost regretted asking when it came from her mouth. She knew full well it was not her place to ask if Tabby was becoming chummy with her subordinates.

But Tabby simply beamed superiority and confidence. "Some of us care for the welfare of those beneath us." It was non-committal, insulting, and perfect. A good reminder of how forgiving she was being considering she could just toss Erin out on her ass if she wanted.

Strauss made a hasty exit and the second she was gone Dave turned to Tabby with another good fit of laughter which was once again interrupted by nurse Kathy. "Tabby, doctor Marlin will be in any moment to speak with you. Would you like me to take Dave away for privacy?"

Judging by the smile on the woman's face Tabby didn't exactly feel scared so she just shook her head. "No, he knows my big secrets anyway."

The mousy brown haired doctor poked her head in. "Ms. Katz, or Tabby I am told?"

Tabby grinned. It always disarms people. "Yes, thank you. You have news?"

The doctor also asked if it was ok to say this in front of Dave, stating it is pretty personal but continued once she got the go ahead. "Well, Tabby. Some of your lab work has come in. You are slightly anemic."

"Oh." She furrowed her brow and looked to Dave who simply shrugged. He didn't understand why that was important either. And it had been a long day, both were already sliding under the covers with dropping eye lids.

The doctor smirked because she loved news like this. She sat a bit on her bed, sure her patient would have a tad of energy reserved for this. "The reason for the anemia is the big news. You're pregnant."

Tabby could feel her jaw drop and simply nodded with her mouth open as the doctor told her she would give her first prenatal examine tomorrow considering her surgery and whatnot.

"Tabby." The doctor grinned taking in Tabby's expression. Her patient was obviously overjoyed but shocked. "Congratulations."

Tabby could feel her smile build at the corners of her mouth as happy tears poked down. She didn't expect this but lord did she want it. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Derek's baby. "Tha-Thank you."

Dave snickered and offered his own congratulations as he yawned closer to sleep. "I can't wait to see the look on Morgan's face. He's been talking about fatherhood a lot lately."

Tabby couldn't be happier if she tried and made for one last bout of levity before she too collapsed from exhaustion. "Dave. Don't you dare say anything to Emily or to Derek before I do."

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetness. Now get some damn sleep." He began to mutter under his breath as sleep took him under. "I can't believe I have two pregnant women to worry about now."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: You all deserve a little plot building fluff so here you go!

As always, I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Aaron." Strauss's curt greeting could be overheard by Penelope sitting on the sidelines at Rossi's dining table just after everyone finished an unsatisfying Rossi and Tabby-less breakfast of cold cereal and burnt toast. Strauss had made it clear that she still wanted to have her meeting with him this morning and of course Penelope set up a video conference to save from having to drive and meet her at some coffee shop or something. The BAU offices were still closed due to power outage and there was simply no way anyone would let that woman in their home.<p>

"Director." Hotch was pretty sure Erin was wearing pajama bottoms despite her top being clad in a collared shirt and blazer. That's what he was doing after all. It definitely feels strange wearing sweat pants with a tie but he was going to get whatever comfort from the situation he could.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I have yet to put in for the extension of your suspension and since I can't do it now." She was purposely avoiding saying _why_ she can't. "You are expected to resume your position on Wednesday if the office is opened."

That was surprising. Both his and Penelope's eyebrows rose up though he was able to school himself out of shock much quicker. "Alright." In his mind he was running through about a hundred possibilities as to why Strauss wasn't able to just continue the extension. It made no sense but he wasn't going to argue. He wanted to get back to work. "Did you happen to get Tabby's statement for yesterday? Or would you like me to take that over?"

Erin slightly ground her jaw. She wasn't sure if Tabby was friends with these people or not but even she had to admit it would mean nothing if she were other than a protective instinct. She was the most forthright person she ever met and as much as she despised her young success she did respect it. "That is taken care of. There should be no questions regarding that case. Excellent job by the way."

Hotch felt like telling her to shove it up her ass. An agent down, an assistant director and a doctor down and an unsub dead does not a perfect case make. But, her previous statement did remind him of something important. "And what progress is being made on Reid's investigation?"

He was surprised to see Strauss actually rub her forehead with the heel of her hand in frustration. "The inquiry panel has been scheduled for next Thursday."

Penelope, listening intently to all of this could feel her pulse pick up. It's actually going to panel. This isn't good. It's really, really bad actually and she suddenly felt the need to go snooping and find everything she could on the panel members and their histories to see if there was anything Reid could use to—Aaron must be a mind reader because he was giving her a scolding look. She got the message, time to leave the dining room.

Aaron patiently waited until she was out of earshot to continue. As much as he trusted her he did need to keep work things separate from their relationship. "May I ask why you aren't extending my suspension?"

Strauss was less than pleased that he was pushing this but it had to happen at some point. "I'm simply not allowed to. Don't take this as approval of your fraternization, and don't take _that_ as disproval of your relationship."

Aaron caught that tone and wisely decided that instead of poking the beast he would try to get what he could from Tabby. "Alright then. Now, I was looking over the details of…" he talked for several minutes about a case where some details on the motives were still shady. Strauss had told him it was fine as is but he wanted to work more on the profile, interview more of the unsub's relatives and coworkers to be sure the case was fully wrapped up and ready for prosecution.

"Aaron, I told you. Let it be. These people are influential in their community and we don't need to piss off the locals."

Hotch grit his teeth. "This is just like with that congressman. I'm not just sitting idly by and letting him slip through the cracks of the system. He killed eleven women! Doesn't that mean a hell of a lot more than 'oh, his father is influential?' come on."

Strauss knew this was heading for an argument and for once she was actually a little happy for Tabby's method of discipline. The woman had been more than fair in the list she accumulated of potential arbitrators. All would be very fair. "Aaron, I will not be discussing this further. If you have an issue with a case which you do not agree with me on there are channels to solve this." she typed the names of two arbitrators and their numbers into the conversation. "Call one of them."

Hotch could see she was trying to pass this off as something he had done wrong, like he hadn't been paying attention to how things work. He knew for a fact that this was abnormal but wisely said nothing. "I have to go. I will see you Wednesday."

"Good. And Aaron, I want the teams to start considering some cold cases while you are still on partial stand down."

Hotch agreed that would be the best use of their time and hung up, relieved once the conversation was over. He walked back into the living room to find Penelope but she wasn't to be seen so he tried their bedroom and finally ended up walking to Morgan's room to check for her there. Sure enough she was cuddled onto the small settee in his room crying on his shoulder.

"Sweetheart." He pat her back as he crouched in front of her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and kept sobbing into Derek's muscles. "Hotch man." Derek sighed. "I'm so sorry about the case open against you guys. We won't let them get away with this." He just spent a good fifteen minutes talking Penelope out of destroying their lives with her magic. "They are scared is all. They don't want to lose their grandson. He is their last link to their daughter."

Hotch sighed and sat next to Pen, pulling her away from Derek and into his embrace. "Honey, Derek is right. You said it yourself that the social worker will see right through it." He sounded a whole lot more convinced of that than he felt. In his heart he was shredded to bits at the possibility of losing Jack.

"Aaron, I know when you are just saying something." Like she couldn't see right through him. "I know he's not my son but I love him too and—"

Hotch suddenly shook her. "Don't you dare say he's not your son." He was angry, not at her but at life for not letting her feel like his mother. "You are. We all know it. You've been the woman in his life since after Haley died. Who did Jack tell his sadness to after she died? Who has him light a candle for her whenever he misses her? Who cares for him and makes him feel better? Helps him with homework and teaches him about life? You are his mother goddamnit and you rock at it."

Suddenly Garcia exploded in haughty laughter. "OMG you just said you rock. That is definitely _not_ a Hotchism."

Hotch furrowed his brow at Derek's accompanying snicker. "Hotchism?"

"Yeah man, you have a whole list of words you say, and a list you don't." He shook his head, happy to see his baby girl giggling and in the arms of her fiancé. "This one has really opened you up."

Aaron nodded in full agreement. "What else would you expect when one meets their opposite? Now honey." He tilted Pen's chin up to his and kissed her tears away. "We will work this out. I promise. We did it last time didn't we?" When Haley's parents pulled it back then she really was a partner in non-crime with him. It was probably back then that he first allowed himself to feel some of what he repressed but she was a taken woman and he hadn't been ready to move on yet. Dating Beth had let him do that, practice getting back into the dating world, getting ready for this very woman in his arms.

"Fine." Peneleope reluctantly sat up and wiped her tears. "But if they start anymore shit I'm setting them up for an audit and fudging some of their tax returns."

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

-Criminal Minds-

"Oh Lord, please. No more Jell-O." Rossi was at his wits end when it came to hospital food and it was only his first meal since his surgery other than that piece of toast Kathy made him eat. "An overly salted broth, overcooked oatmeal, Jell-O and 1% milk? What am I? A toddler?"

Tabby chuckled as she picked at her food as well trying her hardest to not be picky. Sure, Dave did have an odd assortment for breakfast but that was because they didn't want to upset his stomach with the heavy drugs he had been on all night. They already told him he would be ready for regular food by lunch. "Just pretend to eat it when Kathy is around. Derek is bringing us coffee and pastries." She knew she could have some caffeine while pregnant but had to try to limit it. So, she decided she would lightly sip on her coffee and by the time it cooled to where it was undrinkable there would still be half left. Hopefully Derek wouldn't get suspicious that way.

Dave nearly did a happy dance. This food was honestly terrible. "Thank God. Because I think I would rather eat something you make than this." he sniffed he grimaced as he tried the oatmeal.

"Hey!" she threw one of her sugar packets at him but then conceded with a pout. "At least I can bake."

"Yes." He chuckled fondly as he pushed his tray aside. "I believe Pumpkin did say something about orgasm scones."

The smile on Tabby's face that had been there since she got the big news last night grew at that memory. "I always knew I would like her from what you had told me and then Derek of course. But I fell in love with that girl when she came into my office and named them that. She's a trip. None of that fake ass bureaucratic crap that I tote around."

Dave knew that bite of her lip. She hated that part of her job, the part where she holds everyone at arm's length yet charms them to her will. She was good at it, really good. And he could see it bothered her because other than this group and her sister she was never herself. He is pretty sure that's one of the big reasons she had liked him years ago, he didn't buy into her crap and so she just let herself be real. And for once, she hadn't shunned any sort of physical connection. She was pretty notorious for a few quick handshakes and nothing else. She was almost like Hotch in a way, plus cookies. "None of that. You fit in with all of us perfectly and it's because you are you. Morgan knows you, all of you."

She had a faraway look about her, thinking back over her relationship with the man that will soon find out he's going to be a father. "It was electric between us from the beginning. He had no idea who I was either." She giggled with a dirty smile. "He's buttoning his shirt back up in my office and first didn't realize it was my office… I think he thought I was the assistant. And he didn't even know my name. Good times."

That surprised him. He'd known her for six months before they had that short lived affair. "So you talked to him today already?" It was only a few minutes past nine and he woke up when his 'breakfast' arrived.

"Dave, I've been up since five. Which you know for me…"

"Must be the drugs keeping you so sleepy." He shook his head, she was always an early riser. The girl never sleeps. She just gets up at three or four in the morning, bakes and comes into work too early. "I hope Morgan is taking advantage of all that extra time in the morning." It was so much fun having her trapped in the bed next to him. He could poke her with innuendo all day long and unlike some women she was more than happy to throw it back. And for once, no weird sexual tension existed between them. That (almost deadly) kiss snuffed the rest of that out.

"Oh trust me Dave. Derek knows what I like in the morning."

"Sure do sexy." Derek wore a large smile as he carried in a bag of pastries and three cups of coffee, handing one to Tabby. "Coffee and sex, and she takes them both black."

"Oh dear God." Emily moaned with amusement, her own cup of tea in hand plus fruit and hardboiled eggs she picked up at the shop. "I really don't need to get a visual of you two in bed. My morning sickness isn't entirely gone ya know."

Dave spared just a quick glance to Tabby and immediately shut his trap. She would toss her burning hot coffee right on him if he let even a vague hint slip. He was overjoyed though, to see Emily. She might be the source of a great deal of heartache in his life with her not answering his proposal but lord did he love her and feel lucky just to have her in his life. Never mind carry his baby. "You are exactly what I need right now." He wrapped his arms around her waist nearly sending her off balance as he pulled her to him and down to his lips. "And how is this one?" He spoke right into her belly. "Gatti e bambini - piu belli da piccini."

Emily snickered and rubbed her hands through his hair. He was so in love with their baby already. The night she told him, which was the night he proposed he laid in bed with her talking into her belly and said the very same then. "Always with the Italian proverbs. By the time this one is born he or she will be fluent."

"Trust me Cara, that is not a bad thing. Now, have you been eating?" He knows he is being over protective but he refuses to ever take that chance again. Her in a coma was his personal version of hell. He never felt so awful. Not during any of his three marriages or divorces, not during any of the times he was shot or during a case, not even when Caroline died. No, she was everything to him.

She rolled her eyes and divided the fruit salad into four dishes. "Le piante vogliono essera annaffiate, ma non affogate" she shot back at him. He ought to learn she can throw Italian proverbs in his face too.

Derek waved a hand to get their attention. "In English for your onlookers?" It's been pretty well established that there were going to be very few private moments in visiting these two.

Dave chuckled. "The first was me saying how precious children and kittens are when they are young. But Miss Prentiss here is telling to stop suffocating her." He bopped her nose to indicate that's simply not going to happen before turning back to Derek. "Now, will _you_ tell me what she's been eating?"

Emily interrupted. She did actually find this all incredibly sweet, by everyone. They just wanted her safe and she knew they could all see she was really grateful under her complaining. "We all had cold cereal and toast which we burnt over the fire. To be honest, I am starving."

Derek shook his head, sparing a quick second to wonder why Tabby was only lightly sipping at her coffee. Usually she chugs it down. "Rossi man, she's been eating like crazy. She ate Reid's lunch and then her whole double burger meal last night. Plus a frosty, large fries, half of my fries and whatever other scraps she could scrounge up. That's not to begin with the s'mores."

Another death glare was sent Derek's way. "Just hand me my damned bear claw."

Tabby took a quick second to wonder what pregnancy will be like for her. Thankfully she is only in her early thirties so hopefully she will be complication free. But looking at Emily she just realized that both JJ and Penelope are trying for kids and she and Emily are pregnant… they should start a club. "Don't worry Em, I got your back. I'm sure someday my pregnancy cravings will include raw onion and peanut butter sandwiches just like all the women in my family had."

"Oh that's just disgusting." Emily shook her head. She was successfully hiding the fact that last night she snuck onto the porch to the coolers and ate a good half of a cucumber with barbeque sauce. "But I promise if you do end up knocked up I won't be hounding you like these two."

Tabby gave a noncommittal thank you and turned to Derek to have her own conversation with him and let Emily and Dave talk on their own. "So, I have an examination in half an hour. And another one later. Are you going to be around or do you have work?" She was praying he would get to make it to this.

He wiped his hands clean with his napkin and stroked her hair. She seemed worried. "Not going anywhere today sweetness. Em and I are here all day and the others will come visit at some point. Hotch and Pen got the house. They went to shovel themselves a way in."

She clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh that's great! When are they planning to move?"

Derek nervously scratched the back of his neck. Garcia ended up crying a bit on his shoulder this morning when Hotch was still on his conference with Strauss. "Well, life is busy for them right now. The investigation is open and at some point there will be a house visit and—what are you doing?"

Tabby reached right for the phone on her bedside and called Penelope. It was picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Garcia tried to keep amusement from her voice as she watched Aaron try to use Rossi's plow to go through their drive way. He ended up burying the entrance to the garage. She was standing on the plowed walk out front with Jack near the mail box where the realtor had been extra sweet and put 'The Hotchners' on it.

"It's Tabby. Listen, when was the investigation opened?" She was ignoring the fact that everyone on her end was listening in.

Penelope sighed and pulled a snow-suited Jack close to her leg. He was giggling up a storm as they watched Aaron try to figure out how to shovel a way into the house. "Friday."

"Good. That's just enough time." She silently instructed Derek to grab the tablet of paper and a pen off her night stand. "A nice tip I picked up a while ago is that if you are told you have a case then your home visit is mostly a formality as more of an excuse to test your family dynamic rather than safety and even better, they are put on the back burner. You have at least a week. So, let's get you moved in this coming weekend." Everyone looked at her like she had three heads. If she could see Penelope's face she was sure that would be the same expression. "Trust me Pen. I know what I am talking about."

Penelope shook her head clear. She was hoping that the visit would take place at the new house. She wanted to show off the life they would be having and as nice as Aaron's apartment is even their lawyer told them that a house creates a perception of stability. "I know. I just don't know if we can pull it off. I mean we would have to call movers and then there is the packing and all of the other stuff."

Tabby tisked at her friend. "I'm getting out of here in two days with Dave and have all the time in the world to make the calls. You my dear and your future hub have accumulated more vacation days than the bureau likes. I'm pretty sure you both hit your max so if you don't take them this year you lose them. Take Friday off, pack and let me run the show. I organize people for a living sweetie."

Derek chuckled. He knew she was going to get her way. Neither she nor Dave would be up for heavy lifting any time soon but they could help with the unpacking of things, hanging pictures and whatnot. "Tell her I will take Friday off too and help out with the packing." Tabby simply held the phone to him. "Baby girl, none of us are clear for new cases until after Reid's inquiry. We'll have the weekend to help."

Penelope almost started crying. "Really? Because I was wondering if you could help us with the small renovations. Like the bathroom downstairs." Both friends shuddered. Yellow polka dots and a leopard print toilet? Even Penelope thought it was too much.

"Alright, how 'bout I do that on Friday and we will all pitch in for the move over the weekend. It's going to take a lot to get you unpacked and make the house personal."

Aaron was coming up to her by this time. He had successfully plowed his way into the garage and they could get in through there. "What's up?"

Penelope jumped him in a hug. "Remember when I told you our family is the best? Well, they are organizing our move this weekend."

Hotch smiled and shook his head in happiness. "I should have expected something like that. Is that Morgan?" She nodded so he continued. "Tell him Em and I will take him ring shopping in the afternoon while you and Jack visit."

Her face rose with delight and surprise. "Did you hear that?"

Derek smiled and hoped that Tabby hadn't. "Loud and clear. Transport is here to bring Tabby to something. Gotta go."

Tabby watched his face as he hung up. "You're hiding something."

He looked right back at her as the transport people undid the brakes to her bed. "So are you."

-Criminal Minds—

Jack stripped out of his snow suit the second they got inside. "I want to go to my room!" He was so excited to have a house again. He would get to have friends over and he had a play room and all sorts of cool stuff here.

Penelope chuckled a bit. "Alright. Let's take a look and make a list of things we need to buy ok?"

Jack nodded and pulled her with him knowing his father was following close behind. Once in his room he went on a little rant about how his old room is 'lame' and he wants to paint this one blue. "Can I get a new bed?"

"You don't like your bed either?" Hotch was more than delighted to see his son so eager.

"It's fine. I just want bunk beds so Henry, or Kevin or Amelia can stay over too." He really didn't care about Kevin anymore. He was still really mean to Amelia and she was nicer.

Penelope smirked almost reading his mind. "Well, if you and Kevin become good friends again I am sure we could have him come too. But Amelia and Henry would love a bed to stay over I think." She was thoughtful for a moment and turned to Aaron. "I'm going to end up watching Henry and the other babies that might come when you're all off in the field aren't I?"

Hotch nodded. "Probably, if you don't mind."

She didn't mind that at all. "Nope. We'll put the babies in the nursery." She took a look around the rest of Jack's room. "Well, I have some catalogs we can look at for furniture Jack. Your room is the only one we really have to buy for. Maybe Tabby could help us when we visit? She seems pretty bored right now."

Jack snickered. "I love Aunt Tabby. Will she and Uncle Derek get married? Because if they have babies then I can complete my team."

"Oh Jack." Aaron mussed his hair. "You are such a practical child."

"Definitely you father's son." And hers as well.

Jack decided to take charge of a notepad and make a list of the things he wants for his room while Penelope and Aaron toured the rest of the house doing the same. When they got to the master suite they both sat on the pink sofa and this time it was Aaron to break in tears. "Maybe I should leave the BAU though. I can't lose him Pen. I can't."

Penelope sighed. Derek had told her that the next few weeks would get quite emotional because of the case. There were going to be ups and downs and lots of second guessing. He kept trying to prepare her, not scare her and she knew that. Because things like this can sometimes cause problems in a marriage. He didn't want to see it end before it began.

"You won't. I am not letting that happen." She sighed and melted into him. "Maybe," she sighed even deeper. "Maybe I should reach out to her parents. Maybe if they could just see how much of a family we are… honey, I don't want to take Jack away from anyone."

Aaron pulled her closer to him and simply held her for a while. She's the only person he could trust to show tears around. This was the most personal of anything he could share, worry with his son. "You sure you want to do that? It's going to be hard facing them."

She nodded through her sobs. "After we move we should invite them over. And, I don't know. Talk to Steve? See if maybe we can find some sort of grandparents rights thing we can give them. I want them to still have access to Jack. He's there's just as much as he is mine."

"You're so beautiful you know that?" He couldn't help but admire that pout in her lips and bounce of her hair. She was radiant even when depressed. He hoped this custody thing wouldn't be her undoing. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason that she lost that about her.

She shook her head. "Only you think that."

"Hey." He sternly turned her head back to looking at him and ran his other hand over her thighs, across the swell of her breasts. "You have no idea what you do to me. Every curve you have turns me on." He grabbed her hand and placed in over his groin. "That proof enough?"

She chuckled. "You're insatiable which is good right now because it's day two of ovulating." She swung her leg across his lap. "Want to christen the bedroom?"

Hotch's eyes lit up. "Jack!" he yelled knowing his son would get bored soon. "Watch TV while mommy and I talk!"

"Ok Daddy!" Jack yelled, excited to get to be the first to use the big screen TV the other owners left. When his mommy and daddy decided to buy the furniture and everything else in the house he was excited about the TV most.

Penelope snickered. "That is why practicality is sexy."

Hotch smiled into their kiss and picked her up, spinning her onto their new bed. "I am going to make such sweet love to you that you won't remember your name when I'm done."

"Oh god." She cried, helplessly believing that was going to be the case. "You always have that effect on me."

Hotch smiled proudly at her as he stripped off her clothes and his own, lowering his body on top of hers. "Trust me sweetheart, you've only scratched the surface."

-Criminal Minds—

After Penelope and Hotch had left with Jack to head to their house JJ was pacing about Rossi's living room nervously.

"What's wrong?" Reid's face held nothing but concern. "You seem off the last couple days." He walked over to stop JJ's progress. She immediately wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

He hated seeing her this way. He wanted to do something for her but it really wouldn't work if she was upset. "You know, I know you are worried about Hotch and Garcia. You just keep up with talking to the social worker and everything will be alright. I swear."

She sighed. "Sometimes I regret falling in love with a profiler. You read me too well."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I have a hard time when it comes to you. Had I been better at reading you I wouldn't have let you walk out of my apartment that first night."

She looked up at him, amazed he is so good at changing her mood. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and sunk into one of Rossi's overstuffed chairs. Henry was down for his nap, the fire was roaring and he was with the woman he loves so he pulled her onto his lap. "You were scared that I wouldn't be ready for anything real weren't you?"

She nodded. "You were just so innocent and great Spence. If I didn't leave then I would have fallen hard and let's face it. Few people end up with the first person they date."

Spencer rubbed her nose with his in an eskimo kiss. "I did. And I am glad, whatever the pain I went through back then that I have you now. Because you are the woman I compared every other person to. Lila, those girls that Derek set me up with. It was always you. Always will be."

JJ felt like her whole world suddenly made sense. And, she felt guilt. "I'm so sorry Spence." She stroked through that large tangle of crazy locks she loves on his head. "I should have never left and I shouldn't have ever gotten with Will."

Spencer felt distinctly awkward talking about her pregnancy, back then and now. He had been under the assumption that the baby was Will's and he hated it. It was why he was so reluctant to feel up her belly. But he did love Henry to begin with. He could never not love a part of JJ.

"I um." His palms were sweaty as he reached into his pocket. "The mistakes we made are the past. I have a son, I have you and that's almost all I want."

JJ smirked. "Almost?"

Spencer bit his lip and nodded, finally getting what he was looking for out of his pocket. He held it in front of him between his and JJ's shared gaze. "There's one more thing I want. And I hope you want it too."

JJ gulped, taking in the shiny metal and glistening diamonds of her ring. "I- I definitely want that."

Reid's chest swelled with air. "So then, Jennifer Jareau. Will you marry me?"

"Say yes mommy!" Henry called from his post, his head poking out of the fort.

JJ and Reid smiled at one another as JJ brought her lips to his. "Yes. I will marry you Spence."

Both Spencer and Henry gave identical fist pumps. "Yes!"

-Criminal Minds—

"So what exactly are they checking for?" Derek asked as he stood by Tabby's side. They had been waiting in the hall outside of her room for fifteen minutes waiting for the next shift of transport people to pick her up and bring her to her second exam of the day. The first had been a trip to radiology to look at her skull. All went well, it appears they got all the little shards that let loose from the bullet for which Derek could not have been more grateful.

The whole time Tabby had been trying to figure out how to tell him. Several times she had decided she would just point it out on the ultrasound screen but then she remembered she would get a pelvic exam first and her doctor would be doing all sorts of talking. Not to mention the second he sees they are in the maternity/obstetrics ward he will figure it out.

She reached for his arm to get his attention. "Honey. I have something important to tell you."

Twenty thousand things went through his head ranging from anything to do with her health, their relationship, Rossi, the bureau, a joke she might throw out. "What is it?" He realized he was sitting down on her bed only when she scootched over to give him space to sit more fully.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and took a deep breath. "I know we haven't been together a long time but I know for a fact you are the one for me."

His heart was thudding a mile a minute. He wished he already had the ring so instead he just bent to her lips and kissed her passionately but sweetly. No funny business in the hall or in public was pretty much her rule. "You're all I want. You know that? I meant what I said the other day about my mom and rings. I plan on asking you sooner rather than later. Leesh gave her blessing"

She bit her lip and felt the happy tears build. "I- Oh Derek. I can't wait for that." She pulled him into her impossibly closer. "But I hope you want more."

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?" What more is there?

"Like, a baby." God she was nervous. She couldn't even just come out and say it.

'_huh?_' Was all he could think. They had both talked about someday wanting kids before. It was pretty much official date number one's main topic. "You know I want kids with you girl. Why? You want to start trying once you get out of this bed?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and got a cute little set of giggles from her. They were his favorite feature of her. So cute, innocent and naughty all at once.

"Well, no need. Congrats daddy." She was bursting at the seams watching the comment bounce around in his head.

"You, you mean?" He rested his palm gently against her lower belly and looked up to her eyes askance. When she nodded with happy tears in her eyes he damned the PDA rules and pretty much made out with her in the hall. "You have made me the happiest." He couldn't stop kissing her lips and stroking her hair. "the happiest man."

She giggled, so relieved at his response. "I found out last night. Dave overheard."

"Don't care." He mumbled as he bent to kiss her belly. "You know my mother is going to demand to stay with us when the baby comes. She started as a Doula a few years back."

Wow, he was already preparing for the post delivery. "You're already such a good dad."

They both smiled at one another when the transport people cleared their throats to get their attention. Ten minutes later she was waiting in one of the maternity exam rooms with Derek holding her hand more than anxious.

The doctor came in happy to note that Tabby had someone with her. He was pretty much God's gift to women in her opinion but she reserved comment on it. "Hello again Tabby. Is this the father?" She held out her hand to Morgan.

"Yep, Derek this is Dr. Marlin. She's the one that told me last night. Um, doc. Should I worry about the anemia?"

Dr. Marlin took a seat on the other side of the bed. "Well, we will be checking your blood twice a day but I don't think so no. You did lose an awful lot of blood but I don't think that should have any lasting damage at this stage."

Derek, unlike some men when they first experience a pre-natal visit, was quite direct in his questioning. "How far along is she?"

"Well, last night we talked about how someone." She accused Tabby in an amused tone. "Doesn't keep track of her cycle. But her hCG is consistent with about six to eight weeks. We'll do an ultra sound in a few minutes. But first do you two have a family history of any of the following?" She rambled off a list that pretty much exhausted everything she could think of. This was one healthy couple.

"Now, is your job always this risky Tabby?" Dr. Marlin was concerned and going to order her out of the field if she had to.

"Oh, no no." Both she and Derek laughed. "I sit at a desk all day. This was an anomaly."

Derek was so thankful for that. He is _never_ letting her near a case again.

"Good. One good thing about it happening though, other than finding out about the pregnancy is that you have a great bone density so that will be great for you and the baby. I think I'm going to trust that this one." She pointed to the obviously health nut Derek. "Will make sure you take your prenatal vitamins and eat right. Other than that, do you have any concerns?"

"Uh, yeah." Derek raised a hand.

"Sex?" That's always the male question. "Generally its fine. Even if it is rigorous. I just need to check her out to tell you for sure. Ready?"

Tabby nodded and braced herself for the exam. She hates gynecological exams. They make her feel exposed but at least she had Derek by her this time. And this doctor was pretty darn efficient. In and out. "Everything alright?"

Dr. Marlin nodded. "Picture of health. Let's check the inside shall we?"

They both nodded and braced themselves with anticipation as the doctor slathered the goo on Tabby's belly. Tabby actually hiccupped in surprise when the ultrasound wand touched her."See right there?" she pointed to a little splotch. "That's the—hmm."

"Hmm what?" Tabby didn't like hmmms when it involves her baby damn it! '_Wow, I'm protective already.'_

Dr. Marlin chuckled. "Well, this here is the yolk sac." She circled a tadpole shaped splotch with her pinky. "But this here is the other."

Derek had been standing. Now he came crashing back to his seat. "Twins?"

"Twins?" Tabby echoed, the exact same surreal tone to her voice.

"Twins." Dr. Marlin confirmed. "Congratulations. I'm dating you at exactly six weeks."

"You two are so cute. Listen to their heartbeats." She watched as Derek and Tabby's eyes widened listening to the incredible vibratos of their children's heart beats.

"So fast." Derek commented in a mesmerized tone. It hit him, he was going to be a father too. Now every man in their group of friends would experience fatherhood and he could feel is protective instincts kick up notch. He started planning how he would remodel his house for the twins, wondering what type of car to buy. Maybe Reid could point him in the direction of a good caravan dealer.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Tabby giggled once the doctor finished her work and told her she could use the bathroom now since she had to go to the ultrasound on a full bladder.

Derek helped her into the toilet and left the room at her insistence until she was done when he helped her back onto her bed.

Dr. Marlin popped her head back in their room. "I'll send up a print out of the sonogram and a video to your room. When you go looking for OB's I would love to have you as patients." She held out her hand to them each. "Again, double congratulations."

The two were still in a daze all the way back to the room. When they got there all their friends and Alicia were gathered with expectant faces. Tabby narrowed her eyes at Dave. "You told them all didn't you?"

He chuckled a guilty laugh. "I knew you already told him! That's all I promised."

She shook her head at his antics and held nothing but a smile. "Well Derek. Since you didn't get to tell them the news I guess you can tell them how it went."

He looked at her, thinking she would have been the one to tell them the news but she had that insistent look on her face. He understood. While this was becoming her family too this had been his forever now. "Well, good news is we need to pick out two sets of God parents."

It took a second, the only person understanding being Penelope. "Oh my freaking God!" Penelope jumped up and down and propelled herself into a hug to Tabby. "Twins! Twins! A dynamic duo!"

Everyone else joined in large congratulations and settled into several happy conversations for an hour or so. Finally Derek shot a look to Hotch and Emily. He needed that ring more than ever now.

"Morgan, as happy as I am for you I need you and Prentiss to come with me to the office for a bit. Then I can let you both have tomorrow off to stay with them." That was Aaron's line and he was sticking to it.

Derek was so thankful for his friends. "Alright Hotch. Honey, I'll be back in a while." He kissed Tabby's forehead reverently. "I love you, all three of you so much."

"I love you too sweetie." Tabby hugged him and turned to Emily for her hug goodbye. "What are you smiling at?" Pointing out the fact that Emily had been grinning from ear to ear since she found out.

"Just thinking about our conversation earlier. Twins… your cravings are going to be frightening strong." She teased. "I am so glad to have a friend to go through it with."

Emily called her a friend! Like this day couldn't get any better. "Me too Em."

The three left and Penelope, JJ and Reid pulled their chairs close between the two friends in their hospital beds. "So um, Tabby?" Reid asked nervously.

"What's the matter Spencer?"

"Well, I was wondering. What happens now with all of us with work. I mean, Rossi and Emily and you and Derek are having babies. Hotch and Garica and JJ and I are engaged—"

"You finally asked!" Rossi and Penelope clapped in unison.

Reid's cheeks flared a bright scarlet and he leaned into his future wife for a long kiss.

"Reid." Tabby's voice was filled with happiness. "I don't want you to worry. Now, I can't say much but I do have a plan. I always have plans."

Rossi stuck up in agreement. "Seriously, she does. If anyone can figure out how to keep us all together and still preserve our repuations and her own then it would be her."

JJ was happy to hear that. "So then, do we need to do anything?"

Tabby shook her head. "Nope. Just pretend that you heard nothing and let me steer the ship. I might need you and Penelope at some point, but I'll let you know."

JJ nodded her acceptance and Penelope's curiosity was peaked. "Just exactly how evil geniusy are you?"

Tabby pat Penelope's hand. "Oh trust me. I have built up enough political capital over the years to get us all what we want. I just need to do it right."

"She's a crazy plotter that one." Dave cut in. He had no worries that she wouldn't get them all out of this, somehow. She might not be able to keep them from more disciplinary action but she can at least find a way to keep them all on the same assignment areas so no one has to permanently split up. Strauss better watch her back, Tabby is nothing if not protective.

"That my dear sir, is exactly the truth." Her grin held pure determination.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Still working our way through. The next chapter is half written so hopefully will post tomorrow. I expect two to three after that next chapter and then a multi-part epilogue. Please review! First two reviewers get to discuss a scene they would like to see included.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Oh, Tabby." Penelope was surprised to see the brunette in her new house that Friday afternoon. She and Aaron had decided to take her computer equipment over themselves today since they didn't trust the movers with it… even if it was Tabby's sister's girlfriend's cousin and her company. They owed the newest pseudo sister of the family a lot for all her work organizing their move from her hospital bed all week.<p>

It had been pretty amazing watching the woman work. She had completed her part of a special project that she enlisted Reid's help with finishing, called movers and had boxes delivered to both apartments and even got bubble wrap and moving tape with them. She did this all while exchanging veiled innuendo with Rossi and fixing brownies in the easy bake oven that Derek had brought her. She giggled at the memory of her best friend explaining that Tabby has baked every day since her father died since it was their last activity together and so he decided to bring the easy bake oven he had originally bought for his niece back to the hospital that night… engagement ring inside. It was her favorite proposal to witness ever, and the engagement cupcakes baked courtesy of the 100watt bulb in the appliance were still sweet on her tongue four days later.

"Hey Penny, honey bun." Since spending three nights in the hospital with Rossi, all of Tabby's nicknames have come out as food stuffs. "I convinced Derek to let me help with the bathroom."

Sure enough, Penelope noticed Tabby clad in frumpy jeans, a fitted t-shirt and an apron with the Home Depot logo on it. "You're really into this aren't you?"

Derek smiled as he passed them in the hall, large tool box in hand. "Hey Baby Girl. Yeah, Tabby loves this stuff. She insisted, under threat of cooking for me, to let her come." He smiled through his wince at Tabby's pinch at his side. "Hey, you insulted yourself with making that threat."

She cocked her head but conceded. "True. But you didn't have to share it." She turned to Aaron as he came in through the front door. "I think Derek needs help carrying the toilet in. We already put down the new flooring and tore down that horrible wall paper. I painted it and then did Jack's room."

Penelope was shocked. "You know, for a girl who got her head shot out last week you are certainly agile." Even if Tabby was admittedly still pale and weak enough to need a wheel chair half the time, she was working up a storm on her 'master plan' for all of them. Penelope wasn't sure what that entailed or where it was supposed to lead them other than a guarantee that none would be reassigned geographically but might be reassigned to different positions in the BAU or elsewhere. Tabby had pretty much locked down the details and she knew from a long talk with Aaron that Tabby had the most to lose.

There was a time, before twins and an engagement came into the equation, where Tabby's position alone would have let her simply hand down a proclamation to protect them. But with her relationship with Derek things get muddled. She would be accused of favoritism and perhaps lose all the progress of her hard work before she even got to make a change for the better. She was treading lightly and Reid's special project with her was supposed to help change that. She just wished she was let in on the details.

"You already did it?" Penelope was so surprised. From her hospital bed Jack cuddled with his newest auntie and picked out the colors of his new room as well as his new bed and Tabby insisted that she and Derek would buy it for them as a housewarming present.

"Yeah." Derek moaned. "This one got me up at five thirty all jazzed about going to Home Depot which opened in half an hour." He poked Tabby's side playfully and she swatted at him with a large grin on her face.

In mock offense she defended herself. "Hey, you knew since our first full date that Home Depot is my favorite place on earth." She turned to look at Aaron and Penelope who were watching them with clear amusement. "Derek lets me knock some walls down with him some weekends and do electrical which he taught me." They had quite an accident the first time but laughed it off. She loved learning from him and vice versa. "You know my dad was a carpenter? I used to help him fix roofs when I was just a little girl."

"Aww sweetie." Penelope knew all about how Tabby's father died in that car accident. She hated hearing the small break in the brunette's happiness at remembering her father. It was obvious she never got over seeing her father die in front of her eyes."Wanna help me with these boxes of my equipement for the office and I'll check out the room?"

Tabby nodded and followed her friend up the stairs as Aaron went out to the garage to help Derek bring the new toilet in.

"Thank you for all of this." Hotch felt uncomfortable having such a big favor done for him. "I'll be happy to pay for your work, just let me—"

Derek cut him off with a sharp glare. "Baby Girl is closer than a sister Hotch. Which makes you a brother… I do this because I want to."

Aaron nodded with a smile. "That's an unexpected benefit of the bride I picked." He grunted under the weight of the new toilet, wondering how Derek had gotten the last one out by himself before he realized he must have put an add in craigslist or something as free and the other people removed it for him.

"Well, while we are on the subject…" Derek had to stop as he navigated a corner and Hotch could feel his blood rise to his face in worry that Derek might be about to warn him but that's not what came out. "I always wondered. What's Baby Girl like in bed?"

Had Hotch been drinking anything it would have been spit out all over his friend's face in shock. He could see Morgan getting a great deal of amusement from that fact so he calmed himself to continue. "Incredible? A vixen? Honestly, she's mind blowing." He paused to look up the banister and make sure the girls weren't listening. He could hear feminine chatter about crown molding and rolled his eyes. "You ask because she's not like Haley and Beth I assume."

Derek also took a good look around him to check for the ladies as they put down the toilet in it's spot in the half bath. "Well, yeah. I mean personality and otherwise she's not exactly who we would put you with."

Hotch nodded, understanding. "One, I have a diverse taste in women. Like, like Tabby with Rossi." He gave a nice chuckle watching Derek's knuckles lighten in a clenched fist at the reminder that Rossi had once had a fling with her. "But at the end of the day you are her ideal and Penelope is mine. I always loved Pen's curves and you know how she brightens my life."

Derek and Hotch each had a brief moment as they remembered not to lean against the wet walls of the bathroom to think of how odd a conversation this was for them. They weren't best buddies but now with Penelope and Hotch together that was sure to change. Where Penelope goes so does Derek and so does Hotch. They were going to be closer now, just as Derek knew he and Rossi would be closer because of the friendship between Rossi and Tabby. And JJ and Reid, well they are both the couple everyone just wants surround with happiness all day and night. For years they were both so important to everyone and together… perfect.

"So, how's the packing coming?" Derek set to work putting the plumping in place and directing Hotch on what tools he needed from his box.

Aaron was glad for the break in their silence. "Good. I never realized how much extra time getting out at five o'clock gives a person. We got the boxes Tabby had delivered last night and just about everything at my house that is coming is packed other than Jack's things. Pen's needs more work."

Derek reached out for his last wrench to secure the toilet to the floor. "Well, other than changing out this light fixture the bathroom is all set. If you give me a hand Tabby and I could come give you guys a hand."

Hotch was glad for the help because really Jack's things were quite numerous and he was pretty sure there was no way they would finish by tonight. The overall moving plan (itinerary that Tabby and JJ created) dictated that Saturday was reserved for the movers to take furniture and boxes from the two apartments to the new house in the morning. JJ and Reid would unpack the bedroom stuff. Emily and Rossi would unpack the kitchen and dining room, Morgan would do the heavy lifting while Tabby would deal with the utility vendors to turn on the new Cable service and what not. He and Penelope would be unpacking more personal things and organizing their closet. That would be much easier considering that Rossi had given them the number of his closet specialist and the contractor had come out earlier in the week and built them something just for their needs.

The plan was that by the end of Saturday night all the moving should be done and that left Sunday as a left over day to work and for everyone to simply relax. Monday was going to be difficult for everyone, the reality of Reid's inquiry setting in and the first likely day they would experience their home visit, though it could happen at any time.

Penelope bounded down the stairs and popped her head into the bathroom. "O-M-G! You guys, this looks incredible!" She ran her hands over the new vanity top Derek had put in and took a good look around the neutral downstairs bath. While she loves crazy and bold colors she also has an appreciation for what makes other's comfortable. And while usually shades of white can be so bland, the bright white's and shiny chrome of this bathroom had its own elements of the bold while still looking as neutral and at home as Aaron would prefer. "Honey you need to see our office."

Aaron let her tug him upstairs with Derek giggling as he followed them. When they got to the office she had him cover his eyes and open them when she brought him into the room. "Ok, now!"

He was surprised with a double desk which wrapped around on three sides each, filing cabinets on his side and shelves for Penelope's equipment on the other. "Who, did you guys?" he was stunned at the deep purple paint color, just sophisticated enough for him and bold enough for his lady love.

Derek shook his head. "No, we painted it yesterday after you gave us the key and Rossi and Emily bought the furniture while JJ and Reid did the rest of the decorating." In fact, Emily and Rossi paid for set up as well and everyone pitched in on the JJ/Reid plan of putting up pictures on each desk and some JJ selected plants as well as Reid's design for a handy divider. Derek demonstrated it. "See this? Pull this tab here and the accordion will pop in right here." He pulled it out and sure enough, desk to ceiling the room was divided better than a cubical. "Reid's genius at work."

Penelope giggled and pointed out a drawer on her side. "See! I have a fun drawer and even better." She ran to Hotch's desk and pulled out one of his. "You have a serious drawer." She giggled, pulling out a calculator, a planner and some other practical items. "They know us so well."

Tabby giggled watching their excitement. She was surprised to see just how close everyone was, how little fight anyone gave on doing something nice for the sake of being nice when it came to this group. There was something about them that even if she wasn't now part of it she would want to protect, and she hoped desperately that their faith in her would do them right.

"Thank you guys so much." He remembered yet again he was going to have to give them thank you gifts. "Did you see Jack's room yet?" He wasn't allowed to see the color choices his son had made yet and he wondered just what all that whispering in Tabby's ear had turned his new room into.

Penelope hadn't so she led the way and they both gasped when they got in there. "You painted last night?" Hotch wondered, everything was dry and the bed was already set up.

"Yeah. I told you I don't sleep much." She had a great time with Derek doing home improvement stuff. Even if he got overprotective about her head injury and what not she was allowed to paint. And he was a whole lot less protective when they finally made love on this very floor… a detail they both agreed afterwards should never be leaked.

The room was just as Jack said he wanted. Thick navy and baby blue strips ran vertical along the walls with the ceiling continuing the pattern. It was such a boys room but awfully cool, three dimensional almost. Derek was glad to see his Baby Girl so happy. He had spent a lot of time working on this and he'd do it again just to see some of that tension she's been carrying for days start to evaporate. "Emily and JJ made the wall hangings. I didn't know Jack was a red sox fan like you Hotch."

Hotch smiled looking at the framed red Ellsbury jersey, Jack's favorite player. "Get used to being idolized Morgan, that's fatherhood."

Tabby loved that proud look on Morgan's face but clapped her hands. "Alright!" she looked to the three. "Reid is working on his special project for me but JJ and Emily will be available after work. Rossi has an errand to run for tomorrow and then he will be here too. So I say that Derek, you go help Penelope with packing up her apartment, and since I don't have a ton of energy left I will help Aaron and we'll meet back up with everyone for dinner to reassess. How's that work?" She was a bit nervous they would wonder why she is going with Aaron. Truthfully, she needs to talk to the SSA.

After a second of hesitation Hotch agreed it made sense and kissed Penelope goodbye as she climbed into Derek's truck then took Tabby in his own.

-Criminal Minds-

They drove in silence for a few minutes before he turned to her. "Thank you so much for all your work. I doubt that we could have done this so soon. As it is Penelope has been beyond stressed."

Tabby nodded. "I heard from Reid that she's been a little off with you at work. She didn't hug you or anything on your first day back."

He sighed. "That was because we had a fight Tuesday night. After we left you guys at the hospital and Emily had been showing her latest sonogram photos Penelope seemed pretty depressed then all hell broke loose."

Tabby's brow furrowed of its own accord in her concern. "Do you want to talk about it? I know it might be weird with my position but you know…"

Hotch understood why she brought that up. "You're examining all of us aren't you?" She nodded with a guilty expression so he continued. "It's alright. I assume it's for our benefit."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Honestly, yes. Really, I try to do my whole job that way but then you get an Erin Strauss and you get a little mean spirited. But, anyhow tell me about the fight."

"Honestly it sort of came from nowhere. We went through the KFC drive through for dinner and when we got home I innocently complained that we should buy real food for the house since its basically all gone from going to Rossi's. She took it as me saying she isn't a responsible wife and mother and went on a long tangent on how she is trying her hardest and the whole world is conspiring against her while everyone else we know is getting exactly what they want." He cringed remembering her pulling her hairclips out and throwing them into the trash forcefully because they weren't 'acceptable motherly attire' and he helplessly had to watch her mutter under her breath to the master bedroom where she locked him out.

"She ignored me the entire night and only spoke to Jack at the breakfast table. I was so mad until I realized she still cared enough to lay out my suit and clothes for the day. She even correctly remembered my tie rotation."

"You have a tie rotation?" Why would anyone plan those things?

"Anyhow." Aaron forced them back on topic. "It took me the whole day to get her to finally speak to me. Or rather, it took Emily driving Rossi over to our house when she brought him home from the hospital so that he could talk to her. Really, he's become so much closer to her than before after helping her and JJ talk about the Carver thing." He still cringes to think about that case. He came so close to losing both of them.

"But you did talk? Did she say why she reacted that way?" She knew why, and so did he. They had psychology training though. It's hard to recognize the root of your own feelings.

Aaron nodded. "She had a pretty snarky attitude but she explained it as that she is envious. Every person in our family other than her is a biological parent now. And while Jack is her son in every way emotional he still is subject to some differences, like being taken away. She's his mother, yet she isn't. And that hurts more than she can bear."

Tabby rubbed her face in her hands. "I wish there was more I could do on that front. I gave JJ permission, which I shouldn't have, to contact some of the higher ups in the Department of children and Families. She told me that so long as they close this case they can prevent others from opening in the future for the same reason. It's atrocious that they have been able to pull this twice."

Hotch sighed deeply, relieved. "I can't begin thanking all of you enough for that. If we get through this, which I have to believe we will or otherwise I am leaving the bureau, it's good to know we won't have to go through it again." He gave her a sideways glance at a stop light. "You read people, relationships." It was a statement but there was an implied question.

"What would you like me to do?"

"Well, Penelope has mentioned inviting Jack's grandparents for Easter. Do you think that's wise?" He was entirely unsure. It would be nice, really nice. His brother was coming, everyone had already agreed to spend it there as well.

"I think that's a great idea. With everyone around and on a holiday they are a lot less likely to make a stink and the weather will be nice, hopefully. It makes people more amendable to getting past their confrontation. Is Jessica coming?"

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, her ex husband has the kids for the weekend though. I guess she met a new guy the day after Morgan charmed her butt off. He's good at that isn't he?" He thought it was pretty funny that his former sister in law got such an ego boost she actually went and faced the guy at her work she had a crush on for weeks but never talked to.

Tabby blushed. "Can't tell you how glad I am he and Penelope were never like that."

Hotch snorted. "That I can entirely relate to."

-Criminal Minds—

JJ picked Jack up at school and headed to Hotch's with Henry in tow. Reid was busy and Emily went to PG's to sort through all of the stuff that needed to stay and go. So she was left with two boys singing Hakuna Mattata at the top of their lungs as they sipped their juice boxes. This is exactly why she loves being a mom. Children are such happy creatures.

She and the boys helped Aaron and Tabby pack the rest of Jack's things before everyone met back there for a dinner of Rossi-made ravioli, salad and garlic bread.

"So, Jack. Has Amelia kissed you anymore?" Derek teased, loving the sweet blush rise on his cheeks.

Jack pouted not wanting to answer but he knew he had to. "Yes. A lot." He decided pride was the way to go. "She likes me."

Tabby giggled at the conversation when Penelope caught her eye. "So cute."

Penelope agreed. "I can't wait to have her and her brother over to play at the new house. Looks like the bad weather is behind us."

Emily broke into the conversation then. "It is. But I was wondering, you know. Easter is very early this year. You're only going to be in the new house for two full weeks. Are you sure you don't want it at our house?"

Rossi had been listening nearby and his heart swelled at hearing that. "_Our_ house?"

Emily bit her lip. "I assume we can't fit both of us and the baby in my condo." She wasn't ready to say more yet, but she knew her intention to marry him.

"Plus, I already did a thing." He eyed her, hoping she wouldn't be mad. Tabby isn't the only one to conduct a life from their hospital bed. "I sorta hired a decorator for the nursery. She's going to meet with us next month." He flinched away from her wondering if she would hit or hug. She hugged and it turned into a sloppy kiss right at the dinner table.

"That's how Amelia kissed me yesterday at recess." Jack poked fun. Uncle Morgan was cool in his opinion, he wasn't worried like his parents were that he had a girlfriend. He only told uncle Morgan that… he knew it wasn't like adults. But he had a girlfriend nonetheless and he made her a paper flower in art class and everything. Henry was good for advice on that stuff.

Morgan chuckled and gave him a high five across the table which Hotch rolled his eyes at. Secretly it was so nice to see his son growing up even if he wanted to keep him little forever. He knew he couldn't and he swore he would be around as much as he could for all of his family. Again, he wondered if he should step away from the BAU or the FBI in general and then stopped those thoughts. He can't really consider it until he knows more about Tabby's intentions and what the social worker has to say.

"How's Pumkin's apartment coming along?" Rossi asked as he came back into the room with dessert… tiramisu of course.

Emily smiled broadly. "Well team PG is amazing and we happened to get all of the packing done."

Derek smiled too… sure, they ended up hiring a few of the neighborhood teenagers that Penelope knew and trusted to help but they were going to win the unspoken race of packing the two apartments. He and Emily were very competitive and with PG in the mix… they had to win. "How's it here? It looks good."

Hotch took his turn to smile. "One wouldn't think it but Tabby and JJ are quite efficient packing things. I swear the two must read one another's mind." It was freaky watching the two women work. One would pick and item and wrap the other box and catalog it all without any discussion. His function on the assembly line was 'keep or toss' and supplying boxes fast enough as they filled them. "Only things we have left are the dishes we are eating on."

Reid stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Thank god because I'm exhausted."

Derek looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Pretty boy, you haven't lifted a finger all day."

"Actually honey," Tabby put a hand on his shoulder while pouring out some coffee for Spence. "I've been working him pretty hard the last two days. Which, by the way Spencer, excellent work. While not directly related to this work I think you should know that you've been selected for a pay grade promotion."

JJ looked at him in awe. "What? A whole grade?" The FBI and all other United States government agencies run their pay on a scaled system. A step is a small increase, a couple thousand at most. A grade is large and usually only happens with a big promotion. JJ knew the scale well. Reid was going to increase by about $15,000 a year.

Reid's smile grew percitibly. "Maybe we should buy a house-house. I know I own my apartment building but Henry deserves to run around in a yard and we could let Will take the house in your divorce in exchange for his giving up control of Henry's college fund."

"I have a college fund!" Henry cheered and danced with Jack. "I'm going to be a scientist!"

Jack pouted. "I thought you were going to be my Rossi?"

Everyone chuckled. Jack loved his Uncle Rossi as his father's right hand man. "I will, I just want to do it as a scientist."

The rest of the night was filled with such sweet banter and soon everyone retired to their homes for a deep sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

-Criminal Minds—

Penelope was pretty sure she was going insane. The movers were fantastic. The movers got everything where it needed to go without anything breaking and ahead of schedule. But her future husband? She could wring his neck as they hung up their clothing in their closet. He was too damn particular.

"Would you just pick a side already!" She loved this hunky man but goddammit he's spent fourteen, yes she timed it, fourteen minutes sizing up the best place to hang his suit jackets in the new closet. They had built that into the plan with the contractor but he was second guessing everything.

"You know." He was losing his focus the more angry she got. "You are beautiful when you're mad. And since we haven't had sex since Monday I am pretty much five seconds from taking you right here."

Penelope could feel herself melt at the knees. "Damn you. This is why I walk away when really mad, you would just seduce me out of it." And as she said it she was standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

He leaned into it and then ran away from her to lock the Master bedroom door. He knew JJ and Reid had unpacked their photos for them and that's all they had to do in there but he wasn't taking any chances. "Get your butt on that rug." He pointed to the middle of their walk in. It was the size of a small bedroom and he was just a little eager to see how much the plush carpeting in here would muffle their love making. The bed was out, it would squeak and they would have to make it again. Shower and tub were out since you know, they would get wet. And the pink sofa was nice but he had plans for that tonight.

"Always so bossy boss man." She chided half hearedly, lowering herself as he instructed and stripping off her top and bra.

He was on top of her a moment later, his clothes already shucked and kissing down her neck as he unbuttoned the entrance of her jeans. He hadn't ever see her in jeans before. Of course they were black with rhinestones but the newness of it had him semi hard all morning. "You do things to me I can't describe."

She was purring, as close to the cat like action as a human ever got. "I—Oh!" His tongue just found her most sensitive spot. She wanted to close her eyes and enjoy it but then she looked back down her body and the sight of him between her legs looking at her for her reaction was all too much. She wanted to continue but she needed him too badly and tackled him back.

"I'm not playing around Aaron." She mewed into his ear, loving the panting effect she had on him. With no warning she hoisted herself over his lap and dropped right down sighing aloud as he joined with her.

"Oh God" he moaned. The few times she took control he loved it. While he was used to being dominant in bed this was a nice change of pace. "You're so beautiful. I can't believe I deserve you." He mumbled into the space between her breasts as he buried himself between them.

"You- god!" she arched her back as Aaron started grinding his hips up into her in circles. "Pp-please. More"

He flipped them, positioning her legs on his shoulders and leaning between them so close her knees where against her chest. He took a long and steady pace within her. He could feel her softeness, her wet heat, every little wiggle of her bottom urging him on. But his eyes, they were focused entirely on hers. That incredibly light behind them, that spirit he hadn't seen all week back and into her heart.

He was getting so close and he could tell she was almost there herself by her cries and her moans. He loved seeing her in the throes of passion and it was his luck, his strange change in luck that he got any opportunity for it, never mind a life time. "Pen, god. You—Oh!" Her orgasm had tripped his and they both puddled into one another's arms just kissing for several minutes until they finally decided to get back to their work.

Penelope snickered as they redressed and she watched her fiancé still struggle to find a place for his suits. "I am really going to have to figure out what to do with you but you just keep distracting me!"

Without looking back at her he let a smirk rise. "Trust me sweetheart, I could distract you like that for days."

-Criminal Minds—

Jack was so in love with his new room that he and Henry slept in the bunk beds that night and woke up on Sunday morning in the fully moved into house to the smell of Penelope cooking bacon.

"Mommy!" Jack rushed into the kitchen. "My new room is super awesomely cool. Right Henry?"

Henry nodded in full agreement, his eyes lighting up when he took in the breakfast in front of him. "I never had a sleep over before." He felt like such a grown up kid hanging out with Jack. Jack was older, he knew lots of things and he was fun. They snuck out of the room last night and Jack showed him how to take just enough from each of the ice cream containers that were opened from last night's dessert to not get caught. They washed the bowls and spoons and put them away too, which Henry wouldn't think of. He was so cool.

"Your mom and dad will be here soon with a change of clothes for you and we will all hang out. Sound fun?" She loved her new kitchen. They replaced the refrigerator and stove over the week, the Sear's delivery men doing all the heavy work. She was so thankful for her fiancés financial discipline. Between them they still had a sizeable savings. Enough for a wedding, honeymoon and more. Not a lot of people can say that when they just bought a house. This place was a great deal.

"Where's daddy? Is he catching a bad guy?" Jack was used to waking up and his dad not being there but usually he was at aunt Jessica's house.

Penelope sat with the boys, putting another slice of bacon on Henry's plate. The boy scarfed down food like his father and didn't gain a pound. Same crazy metabolism. "Nope. He left me a note saying he and Uncle Rossi went to the store before I woke up. That was an hour ago, I don't know what's taking so long." She was a bit worried. Aaron was the in and out type of man except for when it was a big purchase. With Rossi there, who knows what he was going to buy. They had an agreement though. If they hadn't already discussed something and it was over $200 they wouldn't purchase without the other one from their common account. They each had separate spending money.

"Hey sweet heart." Hotch came in through the garage and kissed her cheek. Rossi came shortly behind him.

"Hey my hunky hubby." She greeted him with a kiss in turn and motioned for the men to sit as she stood to get them plates. "I made extra bacon Dave. Can you stay?"

He nodded. "Emily will be here in an hour I think." He accepted the plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes eagerly. "Thank you pumpkin. Shopping for Aaron really works up an appetite."

"What did you get that took so long?" She was sure it was one of the many, many things they were still gathering for the house.

Hotch finished chewing his bite. "Got a new grill. Then we picked up some groceries. Thought we could barbeque today since for some reason my delightful future wife had a very large collection of lawn furniture even though she's lived in the same lawnless apartment for six years."

She knew he would make fun of that. "I had been hoping to move. Our jobs don't really give us time when we don't have so much… _vacation_ time."

He snickered. "Well, its lucky for us you did. Now we can reward our friends for everything today. I think we could all use a break."

"Oh you mean a break from worrying about life, getting shot and being in and out of hospitals? Yup, I think I can agree with that."

Aaron and Penelope left Rossi to play with the boys, helping them put away toys in the room as they did it. They both peaked in at one point enjoying the site of Rossi so hands on with the boys. "He's going to be a great dad."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, I think that's a plus of being an older father. You have so much more patience. He's never going to get angry or anything at his kids. Do you know he spent half an hour picking out a carseat for the baby? He installed the darn thing when we left the store."

Penelope chuckled, not wanting to wait until everyone got there to make fun of that. She didn't have long to wait though, little by little everyone came over with at least a dish in hand each.

Hotch took them into the already almost full refrigerator while he finished prepping the meat for the grill with Pen's help. "Apparently the 'BBQ at the Hotchners' memo got around quickly."

Her heart soared at the mention of 'The Hotchner's'. This was her place, with him. It was theirs, together. "Nothing is ever a secret in this family. Tabby told me she got a text assigning her to bring pie for pi-day, you know, because it's the fourteenth. And Emily was assigned a three bean salad."

Hotch stopped for a second and looked at her. "I should have known their efficiency at the work place would filter into their social lives shouldn't I?"

She giggled, "Yeah." The doorbell rang just then so she wiped her hands on her apron and she walked towards the front door, expecting Jessica.

"Hey!" her face fell. She didn't recognize this woman, and she was carrying a clip board and file. She went through a few possibilities but she knew what this was, she was just terrified of it. They weren't ready.

"Hello. Are you Ms. Garcia?" The brown haired, middle aged woman in the red pantsuit asked cautiously.

Penelope had to gulp down her trepidation. It was only the feeling of the warmth that must be Aaron as his hand fell on her shoulder that let her answer. "I- I am."

"And I am her fiancé Aaron Hotchner." He knew what this was too but hoped for anything but that. He wasn't ready yet and neither was she. They couldn't look this abstract knowledge of the case in the face just yet. He wanted more precious time with their son before this became more real. And he wasn't going to get it.

"My name is Caroline Hingly. I am the social worker running the open case concerning Jack Hotchner. I am here for your home visit."

They both managed to keep a polite smile on their faces but internally each was more terrified than ever when faced with an unsub. Carver Hanson and Tucker Napoli were nothing compared to this.


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own criminal minds

* * *

><p>"Um, please. Come in." Penelope was having a sort of out of body experience at the moment. She was saying all the right things, making all the right motions but in her head all she could think about was the fact that she was wearing a loud green and purple wrap dress and sparkly hair accessories. She looked fit for Mardi Gras, not a mother trying to keep her child.<p>

Aaron was simply about to implode emotionally. He thought they had more time. He thought they might get a heads up from someone JJ knew in the department of Children and Families. He didn't think that right in the middle of their barbeque that he would have a potentially life changing interview to contend with. "Pen, honey. I am just going to tell Dave to hold off on starting up the grill. I will be right back with some water." He needed Rossi to calm him down for a bit. It wasn't fair to Penelope to leave her all alone with the social worker but he was no use to anyone at this moment.

"And please bring Jack along with you when you return." The social worker called after him before turning her focus to the eccentric woman seated at her left. She was never a person to judge by appearances other than how happy or nervous or afraid someone looks. And frankly this woman had a lot of all three about her. "So, Ms. Garcia—"

Penelope interrupted. "Please, Penelope is fine." She had heard that having them use your first name makes them bond a bit with you, something Tabby taught her. She was a good mother, she wanted the woman to see that.

The determined social worker nodded. "And please, Caroline. Now, I understand that you are going to be seeking to adopt Jack once you're legally married?"

Penelope nodded, "That's the plan. He's so sweet, he asked me to adopt him after I said yes to Aaron." She wasn't sure if that sounded good or bad, like she might not have wanted to. "We of course had discussed it but didn't want to bring it up right away. But Jack, he's pretty straight forward with what he wants. He goes right after it."

"That's a good thing, right mommy?" Jack was nervous as he peaked his head around the corner into the room. He had seen someone at the door but Uncle Spencer had pulled him aside from going and greeting them. Reid had told him, after he begged for answers, that she was a social worker and asked if he knew what that was. Jack did, and he was scared but did as he was told and sat next to his mommy waiting for his daddy to sit on his other side.

"Of course sweetie. Not too many boys in the world that stand up to bullies for their friends or win spelling bees and congratulate their competition on a good job." She was starting to tear up. He was such a good person, a great, great kid. Her life has been significantly brightened in the weeks since he called her mommy and she was quite sure if she lost him she would feel she had nothing left.

The social worker perked at hearing about a bully. "So there are bullies at your school Jack?"

This was the first time she addressed him personally and he shrunk into Penelope's side, peeking out from around her to answer. "Yes. They don't like Amelia."

Caroline was saddened to see him so terrified of her. She understood that he was a smart boy, he was placing in the top of his class in all his courses and the principal at his school told her he is being considered for a grade jump at the end of the year but has yet to talk to the Hotchners about that. "And who is Amelia? Is she your friend?"

Jack nodded. "She's my best friend and my girlfriend. Mommy says kid boyfriends and girlfriends are different and that's ok. I like her kisses but I don't think I am ready for responsibility… I like mommy's cooking a lot."

All three in the room giggled a bit at Jack's antics, as did everyone else listening from the other side of the wall silently. They were all nervous and hoped this problem would just go away.

"Jack has been friends with Amelia's brother for years and her too. Lately she's been nicer than Kevin so they hang out. He's a good friend, even did her hair when she cried last week." Aaron pet his son's hair, hoping he would get to do that all the time.

Jack looked at him and smiled with pride at being praised by his daddy. "She was very sad." He said modestly.

Caroline was very interested in the dynamic of this newly forming family. She was made aware that Penelope had long been on Jack's emergency contact list at school and then more details on how Penelope and Aaron seemed to have gotten together. Erin Strauss had a resource of information on the topic. It was certainly sudden that all this came about but they had been coworkers for years. "So Jack, I see you got a cast. Can I sign it?"

He looked nervous but took a sharpie out of his crayon box that was on the table from his coloring with Henry earlier. "I fell off a ladder in the playground. Mommy made it all better though."

Caroline nodded and sat on the floor next to him as he began to color with her. "When did you start calling her mommy?"

Aaron and Penelope were both unbelievably on edge. Every question had them wondering what angle this woman was getting at, if she was trying to extract something about potential abuse from the cast or a manipulation in Jack calling her mommy. None of which was directly related to the complaint being that Hotch was supposedly an 'absent father'.

"That night when I had a bad dream. She let me snuggle with her and she felt like my mommy. Was that wrong?" He was afraid to say something wrong and be taken back to his grandparents forever. A week was enough. His grandpa didn't seem to have a lot of patience.

"No sweetie, I think that's nice you love her like a mommy." Caroline tried to reassure him.

Jack stomped his foot, his face turning beet red. "No! She's not _like_ my mommy. She _is_ my mommy! Why are you doing this to us!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks. "Mommy Haley already died. Why can't I just have my mommy now?"

Caroline sat back in surprise as Jack stormed out of the room. She saw another adult follow him with concern so she stopped Aaron and Penelope from doing the same. "Does he normally react that way?"

"No." They both said in unison, Aaron continued. "He is a smart kid, he understands what all this means. We just moved in here, we just started a life together and he doesn't want that to end. Excuse me, but I am going after my son and don't you dare try to stop me."

Penelope's mouth hung open. She nearly threw a shoe at him for talking that way to the woman that could change their whole lives. "Please." She grit between her teeth. "Tell him to not worry."

He saw the anger rising behind her façade and quickly left. He was going to pay for that decision later but he didn't care. His son was a ball on Emily's lap crying more tears than he thought possible for the human body.

"Penelope. I am sorry to have upset him." Caroline was concerned at that reaction. It was never her intent to come down hard on the boy, just the parents. She had thought she was being delicate. "He's a lot like my own son when he was small."

"Yes, except you didn't have to worry about losing him at any minute. About not being able to make medical decisions if something happened to him or trying to live up to the legacy of his diseased mother." She was beyond her ability to control herself at this point. Her boys were in trouble and she was stuck here, with this.

Caroline was taken aback yet again. "That must be hard. But you want to be his mother, don't you?"

"More than anything. I wanted that long before I had any idea Aaron loved me as he did." She wanted it from when he first started asking if she ever thought about having kids. He had already adopted her as a mother in his heart and it was only too easy to do the same, as much as she tried to avoid it.

"So, then. Let's talk about Aaron. He works a lot."

"Yes, he does. I'm not going to lie. He keeps saying he wants to quit the BAU if it comes down it keeping Jack or not so please keep that in mind. But Aaron is the type of man that puts others first, always. Jack has his heart and so do I. Then everything left it to our team, to the job, to catching the people who do horrible things like killing his ex-wife."

This family is complicated, that's for sure. "It's a noble job. But does that mean he doesn't see Jack?"

"Hell no!" Penelope wished she had more of a filter right now. She was really shaken from Aaron's outburst. "I'm sorry. I am very upset right now. Where was I?" She took a second to catch her breath. "Ah, yeah. No, Aaron does see Jack a lot. He makes it to the important things and really it's only when someone's life is literally on the line that he alters that. And even then he always finds a way to be there in some fashion. He might send Jack a post card or make him his favorite dinner ahead of time for a baby sitter to heat up. I had done that more than once. And I have technological magic which has always makes Skype a possibility for the two of them every night."

"And with you moving in, I assume Jessica will be keeping him less often?" She had already heard all of this from Jessica. She wanted to have her facts straight and interview everyone other than Aaron's direct team members before facing the agent head on.

Penelope sighed and sat back. "Less often, but not cut out altogether. She's coming for Easter and we want her parents to come too."

"Even with the case they opened against you?" She was incredulous. No one is this forgiving.

"Honestly." She sighed, "I hate the idea of that looming over us during a family holiday but so be it. I am surrounded by profilers in every facet of my life. It's been explained to me that they are afraid I am trying to replace Haley, that I might replace them as well. That's never what I wanted for Jack. I just want my son to be my son." She broke into a large heap of tears just then, feeling the crush of Derek's arms around her as he pulled her into his body. She realized Aaron must have sent him to watch over her for this very reason.

Looking over the top of Baby Girl's head he glared at Caroline. "Could you please give me a minute with my best friend?"

Caroline got the distinct impression she better move on to other prey and went looking for Aaron. He was in the kitchen kneeling in front of a dark haired women holding Jack. He was trying to talk to the boy but wasn't getting much more than simple calm from him.

"Mr. Hotchner. I wonder if I may have a word?" She didn't expect to see so many people here. She was told to simply show up on Sunday by her superior.

He sighed and stood but not before kissing his son's forehead. "What can I do for you? I am sorry," he noticed her looking around curiously. "We were having a small family party to celebrate our move."

"You seem to have moved quickly." She was pretty surprised. They could have lived here for weeks looking at the state of completion of things.

"Yes, well. We had a great deal of help. Everyone here did their part and more. They understood the stress we were under and wanted to help us build more happy memories."

She was thoughtful for a moment, watching as a young boy sat by Jack's side on the floor with an offering of chocolate milk. She saw the container of ovaltine, impressed they even did that healthfully. "Could you tour me the house please?"

Aaron nodded without a lot of enthusiasm. He poked his head in the living room seeing Penelope having calmed some. "Pen honey, I am going to show Caroline around. I love you."

"I love you too." She almost bitterly replied. She wasn't happy with him right now. Not at all.

He walked into the family room and showed her the setup of the play room they are working on. Next the laundry area and then back through the kitchen to the dining room. "I proposed to her right here." He stood in the open space. "We knew then we had to buy the house."

"Did you feel any guilt at moving on from your wife?"

Aaron felt anger wash over him and he did his best to tamp it down. "No. Haley is my ex-wife. It's been years, we had divorced before her death and I have moved on. She'll always be important but she's not Penelope, not the love of my life." '_And don't you dare try saying anything negative about Penelope or I may have to withdraw my service weapon.'_ He was glad his mental filters were firing at that thought.

She sensed she was on dangerous ground and decided to ask to be shown upstairs. Aaron nodded, that was a good idea. He led her up the back stairs to that let out next to their master. "Do you need to see our room?"

She quirked a brow. "That would be nice."

He nodded and opened up. There was nothing embarrassing in here except Penelope's silk nightie laying in a heap next to the bed. He forgot he pulled that off her last night. "We bought a lot of the furniture that came with the house since my stuff was a lot smaller before. Here's the bathroom. Pen loves that tub."

She found it quite sweet that he was so devoted to her, he brought her up in almost every sentence. "Do you trust her with your son?"

"Implicitly." He responded, without pause. "She's the sweetest soul you will ever meet." He started leading her out and down the hall. "She sees images of murder and torture all day long and yet she can still round up a cheer about her, she copes with flashy colors and fun. She keeps us all from spiraling down."

She was glad to hear that. From the description Aaron's former in-laws offered, which she knew they had never met the woman, she was a messed up woman and he a messed up man because of their job. "Do you ever think your job is too much?"

Aaron felt like he was in court. "Yes. Often. You don't do what we do without wanting to take a step back but we work through it because we need to. I just am sure to separate that life from this one, even if the people I work with are the people that I surround myself with socially. We all get those boundaries." He never before considered how that could look, like they might not keep them separate. "We never subject the children to any of it."

"Yet Jack was a target of Foyet's and there during the sniper attack?" She read off of her file as they entered the office.

'_Fuck!'_ Was his only thought for a moment. "Yes, unfortunately sometimes we become targets. But even then, he was inside, mostly playing in his fort."

She nodded, writing some notes down in the file with a deep frown. "Nice office."

"Thanks."

He walked across the hall and showed her the nursery.

"Oh, is Ms. Garcia pregnant?"

"No. We are trying though. This was already a nursery beforehand. We are keeping the furniture because it still meets safety requirements but repainting whenever our next one comes along. Jack's room is through the bathroom in here." He watched as she wrote more notes down through to the next room.

"Wow." She took in the bold pattern of the walls and the neat boy's room. "This was like this before?"

Aaron shook his head. "No, Jack picked the design out. Made it himself actually. His favorite color is navy blue because it reminds him of an old FBI training t-shirt of mine he once threw up on. I don't get why he is so fond of that memory but whatever." He shrugged. He was hoping she could see he is an attentive dad.

Penelope sorted from the door way. "I remember why. He ate those two slices of pizza with M&M's you told him not to eat and it was the first time he understood you make rules for a reason when he got sick form it."

Aaron chuckled, hoping she was past the storm of emotions. "I do remember that now. If I'm not mistaken you were pretty sick too that night." She had been the person to introduce him to M&M's pizza at the Christmas party.

"Ms. Garcia, I have learned that you have been twice the target of what you call an unsub? Once quite recently in fact?" She kept her gaze schooled to her notes. She had been instructed to be as tough on these people as possible, relentless and she was good at following orders.

Penelope stood stalk still wondering what this woman was trying to get at. "Yes. A few years ago and once again a few weeks ago on a case in Dallas."

Caroline nodded, being sure to not meet agent Hotchner's gaze less he become able to read her body language and her expression. "And you came to the bureau through an arrangement due to being caught as a notorious hacker?" She tisked in disapproval before she even got confirmation.

Aaron subconsciously stepped in front of Penelope, trying to halt this attack. "Ms. Hingly, what does this have to do with the case?" Try as he might he couldn't help the venom escape in his tone.

Caroline looked up from her notes innocently. "Simply gathering all the facts on your personalities, family dynamic and ability to raise a healthy son." Caroline dropped her gaze took some more time to go over her notes before looking back up at them, satisfied that she covered all her bases. "Well, Agent Hotchner, Ms. Garcia. It was nice meeting you. I will be in contact with you by the end of the week on my findings after I report all this to my superiors. For now I would say your home is a safe enough environment until I make my final decision." With that, she simply left.

Penelope collapsed into Aaron's arms in tears once she heard the click of the door behind Caroline.

-Criminal Minds—

"Can you pass the tongs babe?" Rossi had done as Aaron asked and taken over the barbeque and grilling with the help of his raven haired love of his life. Even when facing the equivalent of hell Aaron didn't want to burden the team or take away from their happiness. If he thought some marinated chicken was going to distract everyone from what was going on inside he had the wrong idea about this family.

Emily sighed and handed the tongs over with what can only be described as veiled melancholy. After Hotch took Caroline upstairs they all decided to come out to the back yard and give the family privacy. It took Reid literally smacking Morgan to get the bigger man to budge from his best friend's side but he finally made it out there too, focusing his energy entirely on Jack. "I can't believe Reid actually smacked Morgan."

Dave almost chuckled. At any other time that would have been funny. "He's become a man of action I supposed." He flipped over the peppers grilling and checked the progress of the salmon, nowhere near done yet. "I think that between the inquiry and this case." He gestured to the house to indicate Hotch's dilemma. "That Reid is starting to grow out of his shell and become more aggressive in protecting what he cares about. Just look at how he worked himself to the bone with Tabby."

Emily let her gaze cast to the far corner of the deck where the other brunette sat with JJ actively discussing options on how to deal with the social worker's abrupt visit. She was visibly angry and Emily could just make out their conversation.

"I was told I would be forewarned by at least an hour!" Tabby threw her hands up, not raising her voice at JJ who was just as frustrated but rather at the world.

JJ sighed. "When I talked to them just now they said she showed up earlier than expected. She's supposedly ruthless, sent in to justify a hold off on future cases."

"Fuck." Tabby bit out. Her request at closing the possibility off in the future might come to bite them back in the ass if this goes wrong because of some overzealous woman looking for problems that don't exist. At the very least it meant she didn't get her heads up and that meant she could prepare Hotch and Garcia for the onslaught, the backlash of which she was sure would be explosive. "I'm sorry JJ."

JJ propped her head on her shoulder. "What do you mean? You don't have to apologize to me."

Tabby shook her head, regretting the action with the searing pain radiating throughout her skull. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she was ten seconds from collapsing at any moment since yesterday. She was overrunning herself and she knew it. But she would be damned if that would stop her. "Things are going to go to hell JJ. I didn't get where I am just because of my mind in psychology. My gut is a strong force and I know something will disrupt us all."

Emily felt her own gut turn at hearing that. She knew Dave trusted Tabby's gut implicitly and she trusted him the same. But she couldn't think on it now as Penelope and Aaron walked onto the back porch, their faces sullen and trying to hide their pain.

"Dave, I'll take over cooking. Thank you." Aaron tried to pry the tongs from his friend's grasp. He needed something he could control and frankly he needed a moment away from Penelope. He loved her but, and he's not proud of this, part of him wondered if Haley's parents would have ever tried this again had it not been for her presence in his life. He mentally kicked himself for the thought, this wasn't her fault.

Dave sensed this need for Aaron and scooted over but not leaving his side. Emily took that as her cue to go to Garcia who was now situated next to JJ on the chaise facing Tabby. She decided to join the other three women and took a spot next to Tabby, concerned when she saw the green twinge of her newest friend's complexion. Tabby wasn't quite right but she had other fish to fry at the moment. "PG." She implored for her friend's attention and reached out her hand to hers.

Garcia almost wilted at the caring touch of her best friends surrounding her. "I just- JJ, please tell me everything that you know about this."

Aaron watched from under his eye lids as his future wife began to grill JJ on details of the social worker trying to get every little bit of information on the process and what has been done favor wise thus far. He was concerned, very concerned that no one seemed to notice Tabby excuse herself and run back into the house with a pained expression on her face. He made to follow but Dave's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Whatever you are thinking just relax." He hadn't seen Tabby, all he saw was a man trying to avoid his problems. "What happened in there?"

Aaron sighed, only staying upright from the crushing weight of his own burdened soul with the support of his friend's presence beside him. "I don't know. It was touch and go. I yelled at the damn woman earlier and upstairs I nearly bit her head off when she went after Pen."

Dave could feel the bile rise in his own gut. "What do you mean? What did she do to Pumpkin?" His tone was dangerous, evidence of his considering putting a certain social worker deep into the ground.

Aaron took a deep breath deciding he didn't want to collapse in front of his friends. "She made some comments about Jack's exposure to danger because of Foyet and Napoli. And made a disapproving comment about Penelope's hacker past. As if all her work that saves lives every day means nothing!" He failed at retaining composure as his hand came barreling down onto the prep area of the grill, the noise attracting the attention of everyone there but wisely no one said anything.

"Fuck." David grumbled under his breath. This was worse than he thought. This social worker seemed on a mission. "So, where do things stand?"

Aaron had to step away from the grill and rested on the edge of the window sill near him. "Jack stays here, _for now._ She was quite vague on anything more. But I don't feel good about it."

Dave found himself needing to take a seat. He couldn't imagine anyone actually thinking that Aaron Hotchner isn't a good father. This man does everything he can for everyone. His son his priority number one followed quickly by Penelope and then the team. It simply wasn't fair. His heartache over Emily not answering his proposal hardly paled in comparison to this. "Well, what's the plan?"

Aaron had been staring quite intently at a potted plant that Reid had bought them, refusing to let tears form in his eyes in front of his friends but he looked up at that question. "What do you mean?"

Dave stood and dusted his hind off unnesarily, a nervous gesture. "I'm not letting that boy leave you. So, what's the plan? If worse comes to worse I know a place you and Pumpkin can hide out."

Aaron's eyes widened at the statement, realizing what he meant. "Dave, I can't kidnap my own son." He paused. "Or at least I can't let myself consider it yet." He knew Dave was probably plotting it out anyhow. Until it becomes necessary to think it might need to happen, he wasn't going to let his mind spiral that far into dissolution.

He almost continued a response but his brightly colored fiancé's arms flailing violently as she animatedly spoke to JJ caught his eye. He walked over, worried at what this was doing to her. "Penelope." He tried to jar her from her conversation about what black mail she should try on what member of the department but she didn't respond.

She shrugged off his hand on her shoulder attempting to comfort her. "Leave me alone." She firmly met his eye before turning back to JJ.

"Pen, why are you doing this?" Aaron was at his wits end. He just needed her to not shut him out. He needed her to keep the lines of communication open so they could get through this, together.

"Doing what? Talking? Trying to save our son from being taken away from us? Hmmm…. Oh right. Trying to save _your son _and my future _step_ son!" she bit it out. She wasn't handling this well and she knew it. But she didn't care much either. Jack, her Jack… she felt her heart collapsing at the thought of losing him.

"Stop saying things like that! He is your son. He will be officially soon." He was so frustrated with her right now. He wasn't even able to open up to her over the last few days about what he has been going through, what he has been considering in regards to the future of the BAU. She won't hear a word he says and he was simply hurt that she was shutting him out. She was always shutting him out and now it was worse than ever. "I'm going through this too you know!"

Penelope stood to her full height and looked him directly in the eyes, her hands fisting at her sides. "Oh trust me I know that. I am not the one who practically told off the social worker, the one person in control of our lives!"

He stepped back sensing dangerous ground. "I wasn't going to let Jack just run and cry without me Pen." He regretted his next sentence as soon as it escaped his lips. "Honestly I am disappointed in you for not doing the same."

She almost stabbed him with one manicured green finger nail digging into the flesh of his chest. That was absolutely the worst thing he could have said at the moment. "And now." She more forcefully jabbed, making him back up a few feet closer to the house. "You accuse me of being a bad mother. I should chuck your ring right in your face." Her heart was breaking inside at say that. She didn't mean it but lord did she not want to calm down right now.

"Stop fighting!" Jack yelled it at the top of his lungs, desperately wanting answers on what happened inside. Uncle Spencer and Uncle Morgan had been holding him back trying to distract him from his parents saying they needed some time. But right now he didn't care what they needed. He needed them.

"Aaron." Dave's wise tone pervaded his once mentee's attention. "Take this inside. He shouldn't see it."

Reid moved behind Garcia and held her shoulders back gently, letting Aaron retreat into the house. He held onto her until she finally seemed in control of herself to walk in as well. "Keep the boys outside." He commanded to JJ, she was the only person he could trust to keep her head on straight. Emily and Morgan were behind him, following along.

Penelope wasn't sure how to go about this anymore. Her emotions felt like a popcorn machine. Sadness in the air, falling back down to be replaced by anger, loneliness and guilt. She couldn't keep up with it. "Upstairs." She demanded of Aaron, her finger indicating the front stairway.

He nodded with a gulp. In a way he didn't want to be alone with her, afraid he would say more things he would regret after hearing her basically say their engagement was on rocky ground. But he took a deep breath and determinedly followed her up to their bedroom.

The second she got inside their suite she was pretty sure she wasn't going to be able to stay angry much longer. She knew this wasn't real anger. This was the manifestation of her desperation turned on the one person she should have compassion for at this moment. She hated being surrounded by these damn profilers sometimes, it all rubs off.

"Penelope." He was enraged still, desperate more than ever now. "You, you're going to return the ring?" The fragility of his own voice shocked him. He sounded more broken than when Haley divorced him, when she died combined. His heart was ripping from its cubby in his chest. He can't lose his son and his wife. He can't.

"Fuck!" she yelled at herself, turning from him. She was so angry at herself right now. Why does she keep doing this? "Fucking fuckedy fuck." She never swore so much in her life than today.

He cautiously approached closer to her, stopping a few feet away. It took all his control to keep his voice calm. "Jack deserves more than our fighting right now."

Penelope nodded, still not ready to look at him. "He deserves a lot more than what we give him."

Neither was quite sure if the other was thinking maybe they weren't good together after all. In her heart Penelope knew that wasn't true, this was an expected reaction in a marriage to potentially losing a child. She had to overcome it, she turned back to face him. "I'm not going anywhere, so long as you still want this." She bit her lip, terrified he would say he didn't want her anymore. It was irrational, but rationality left her house when she opened the door on Caroline Hingly.

Aaron's shoulders lowered in relief and his body lowered to his knees in front of her. He let his head rest against her belly, thankful to feel her hands stroking through his hair. "Please, don't ever scare me like that again." He wrapped his arms around her thighs. "You and Jack are my everything."

She sighed and rubbed the emotional exhaustion from her eyes. "I'm sorry for bursting out like that."

Aaron shook his head against her. "No. I should have known you would feel that way. Penelope, you are his mom and you will officially be soon. I promise, I promise."

She shimmied her way down to the floor with him, resting her head against his as they kneeled together. "We were both stupid. I'm sorry and I am never giving this ring back. Too pretty."

He chuckled, she is the only woman capable of changing his emotions so quickly in just two words. "You're beautiful." He stroked her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Before they knew it, the two were on the floor wriggling out of their clothing, Penelope kissing down his neck as he palmed her breasts. It was tender yet almost animalistic in its need. He needed her. She needed him.

"Please honey, I need be with you." He moaned into her ear feeling her moist folds below. "I love you." And he needed to connect with her.

She pulled him down on top of her and reached between them to line him up just right. "I love you too." It was a proclamation and an instruction for him to join with her again. There wasn't really lust in this meeting, it was comfort, a need to renew.

He thrust into her slowly and with purpose, not thinking about anything other than relief at being with her. She can make everything ok. She can make the world disappear. He kept his pace, needing her, kissing her, licking every bit of skin he could taste in their current position until he could feel her whimpers and he too echoed them. They weren't of the carnal variety.

Once his eyes met hers she saw the tears in his eyes fall just as they did from her own. She reached up and kissed them away, moving her hips to encourage him along. They both needed this release and somehow they managed it together, rocking and maneuvering the second natured rhythm which finally allowed them to collapse together on the floor of their bedroom, clinging to one another without separation.

She ran her hands through his hair for several minutes relishing in the contact of her Aaron, there with her and for her. "Let's go see him." She suggested. They reclaimed one another, they needed to see their son. She knew he felt as guilty as her that they hadn't reassured him yet.

He silently agreed and stood, reaching a hand down to her and kissing each of her hands reverently before redressing her. He had to care for her, let her take care of him and the simple act of returning clothes to their original state helped reaffirm their commitment to doing so in life. Together they would face the world, together they would figure out why they heard a large bang downstairs and Tabby and Derek yelling at one another on the front lawn.

-Criminal Minds—

Tabby leaned against the sink in the downstairs half bath waiting for the water she splashed on her face to dry. She didn't have the energy to wipe her face with a towel. She was surprised she could even manage rinsing the taste of her vomit out of her mouth. She really hoped that this was simply morning sickness but she doubted it. Her doctor had warned her and Derek that nausea, fatigue and headaches were cause for concern and would be for another two weeks. She was starting to regret having not told him how awful she was feeling. She hadn't wanted to worry him but she was starting to think making an appointment to see her doctor wasn't a bad idea.

'_What the hell was that?'_ Tabby was shaken from her spot in the bathroom hearing the thump of at least two people on the stairs above the small bathroom overhead and the sudden raising of a deep male voice. Her man's voice. "Derek?" she poked her head out of the bathroom, her hand on the doorknob mostly responsible for her staying erect.

Emily cradled to her side. She knew something was off with the brunette since yesterday but didn't think it was her place to say anything. She was pretty private on some things, modesty of her wellbeing one of them. "Derek is being bull headed." She cast her gaze to where Reid was blocking the progress of Morgan's stampede up the stairs.

"Move pretty boy." Derek warned. He wasn't much for caring about Reid's feelings right now. The kid had slapped him earlier and was now standing between him and his baby girl.

"No." Reid sounded a lot more resolute than he felt. He knew he was in the right stopping this but he did wonder if he would be slugged at any moment. He was glad JJ was still outside, she would be going crazy right now. "You have to let them figure out their own problems." He was pretty thankful that Rossi was holding Derek back with all his power but the older man's grip around Derek's waist was starting to slip.

"Derek." A slightly recovering Tabby implored. She could at least stand on her own now. "Honey, he's right. You can't swoop in to solve all her problems."

"You weren't out there." He firmly responded, an accusation in his tone. "She needs me."

Tabby looked to Emily who quickly whispered an explanation in her ear on the fight Penelope and Aaron were having. She looked back at Derek once she understood. "Honey, this is about their relationship. We can help whenever we can but they have to talk. Trust me?"

Derek's heart momentarily softened, knowing she was right but he was damn mad at her for seeming like she didn't care. He backed away down the stairs and stood in front of her. "Fine. But if she needed me and I wasn't there it is you to blame!"

She didn't like his tone, her head already pounding and he yells at her. "What is your problem?"

Derek's eye brows rose in irritation. "What's my problem? I'll tell you girl." He poked a finger in the air just shy of touching her. "You don't give a damn about what's happening, hiding away in this house while we had to watch all that!"

She tried for patience, she tried for understanding but she was coming up empty. "I don't care?" she asked in a very dangerous tone, poison on her tongue.

Subconsciously, Emily and Dave backed away together up one step of the stairs, both noticing that Tabby had to lay a hand on the door knob to the front to keep her balance despite how confident she looked in her argument.

Derek took a step closer, irate that she was taking such an attitude with him when he should be helping his closest friend through a horrible time in her life. "Yeah. You don't care do you? You just focus on that 'master plan' of yours, stay cryptic and ignore the pain that Baby Girl is going through."

"I don't care." She confirmed his accusation with seething. "I don't fucking care!" She affirmed, her voice firmly raising. "You're damn right. I'm done! I'm done putting myself on the line for a man who can't use his profiler skills and see that I am putting myself through the ringer for him and his friends!" She threw open the door which was her life line needing to get away from him, storming to the front yard.

He followed instinctively, turning her around forcefully which almost knocked her off her feet. "Don't be stupid Tabby." He wasn't catching up yet, something was off about her but his anger was too much to bear. She should know he doesn't handle seeing those closest to him hurt and that included her. He was getting all the angrier at himself that she seemed in pain, which made him angry at her for making him react this way.

She cocked her head. "Now you are calling me stupid? You gigantic, pompous asshole." She pointed at him directly. "You need to get it through your thick skull that she had someone else to care for her too. Take a back seat and get on a different ride or you'll lose us both."

Rossi bit his lips trying to find a way out of this because one thing that Derek Morgan doesn't do well is take to threats. "Guys, let's calm down." He tried but Derek swatted him back.

"Let me tell you something right now Tabby." He stalked closer to her. "I love you but I will be damned if I am going to be kept in the shadows of my own life. You say I should leave Baby Girl and Hotch to their thin? Fine. But I should be included in your damn plans. You don't get to rule your position over me any time you feel like it."

Tabby's eyes narrowed with pure contempt. That was the single worst thing he could accuse her of in her opinion. "I _never_ lorded anything over you. I can't share what I have been up to with good reason but I have worked my ass off all for you!" she stumbled a bit as she backed away from him, feeling arms catch her. She looked up, it was Emily, someone who understood protecting your loved ones through secrets. "I need to go home." She nearly begged her friend, she was her only potential ally.

Emily nodded and straightened her up but was stopped by Morgan. "Finish your damn thought Tabby. You can't go running all the time."

"Running." She laughed in derision, letting Emily lead her towards her car. The other brunette knew how close she was to collapsing. She wondered why over-protective Derek wasn't seeing it. "Running would be walking away before I risked my damn career for you, for all of you. Running would be saving my reputation and my dignity and my damned self right now with how sick I am. I got shot last week, remember? Pregnant? Twins? Steel plate in my head?" She actually spit in his face, she hated him right now. Almost nothing he could have ever said would be more insulting than accusing her of not caring shen she put everything on the line this week. "I put _everything_ on the line for you and your friends all week. Don't. You. Dare. Accuse me of not caring Derek Morgan! Just because I am practical and don't cry at the drop of a hate like your little Baby Girl doesn't mean I'm not at my wits end. But you know what?" She fumbled with her hands. "I _am_ going to run now, save myself from the misery that is dealing with you!"

Derek could feel his heart stop watching what happened next. It was something he never expected and it broke his heart. Whatever the argument he always thought they would work through it, always thought he wouldn't ever see her next actions, hear her next words.

She tossed her ring back at him and used the last of all her strength to climb into the passenger seat of Emily's car, yelling out the window as they backed away. "We are through. And I suggest that if you ever want to fucking see the twins that you get yourself a damn lawyer!"

Everyone's on looking hearts plummeted to the floor.

* * *

><p>AN: Now, you didn't think I would let you all off that easily did you? Not to worry, a few more chapters left to sort out this mess!


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Derek, I told you before you don't have to knock." Aaron opened the door wide to let a depressed Morgan through. He had expected the agent to show up tonight, he even told Penelope to put an extra chicken breast in the oven in anticipation of his joining their small family dinner. Work had been difficult that Monday, the day after all hell broke loose in this very house.<p>

Derek stepped in, his head down. "I know. I just didn't know if I would be welcomed back after destroying half your basement last night." He had run down and taken advantage of the sledge hammer to knock some of the wall frames away. "I do intend to remodel for you guys down there anyhow."

Hotch closed the front door behind him and walked him back to the kitchen to pour them each a lemonade that Jack made this afternoon. "I know. Which is why I don't care. You're welcome to destroy that part of the house anytime, especially after what Reid had said."

Morgan looked around for Baby Girl, a little relieved she wasn't there at the moment. "Where's the honey?"

Hotch leaned back against the farmhouse sink. "I'm watching over dinner while she and Jack work on his homework. Apparently he has to learn how to type in his computer class which is clearly her area."

Morgan snickered. "That's the understatement of the century."

Hotch watched as Derek fumbled with his cup, seemingly fascinated by it at the moment. He was avoiding the issue, whatever that was. "So why don't you tell your unit chief what brings you to his home?"

Derek backed up against the refrigerator opposite Aaron and leaned his head against the cool stainless steel. "I got Em to fess up to what happened yesterday. She said that when she got Tabby back to her place Alicia met them and brought her to the emergency room. Apparently Emily had offered to come too but Tabby said 'no offense Em, but I don't want to see any of you ever again.' She even asked her to tell Dave not to come after her. You know he won't take that well." Morgan paused for a long breath. "It took me calling in more than a few favors I wasn't owed to track down Alicia and what hospital Tabby is at. She won't see me Hotch. She had agreed with Alicia to send me updates on my kids but that's it. I can't even apologize! And who the hell knows how long she will be in there. They are keeping her until her symptoms go away. Can't be too cautious in pregnancy."

Aaron was glad his cooking duties called for him to pause from the conversation to check on the chicken's progress. It gave him a chance to pull together his thoughts. While he and Penelope aren't exactly doing fantastic right now they are both more stable than Morgan at this point. Rossi and Emily agreed to keep a good eye on Spencer who was on the verge of collapsing under the weight of the inquiry in three days which could destroy his career in the BAU and otherwise.

In fact, today had been strained to say the least but he was proud of everyone for maintaining professionalism. He was proud of Reid for holding his tongue all day and for Morgan not flipping out at work. "I have to commend you for not questioning Reid as he took lead on those two cold cases today. I don't know if I would have been a big enough man to overlook what he said yesterday."

Reid made two main points which he yelled quite loudly into the desolate face of Morgan two seconds after Tabby made her dramatic exit. The first being that Tabby _was_ giving up a lot in her plan for the group. Apparently she was going to take the fall for having known about thier fraternization and not reporting it. Her plan used Reid's eidetic memory to catalog all of the interactions which occurred within the group over the last two years. He had to write them out with her to look like they had been her own observations. She was going to make it look like one of her social experiments, an excuse for them all being 'allowed' to pursue these fraternization relationships.

It was clearly pointed out that while some might buy that, her being with Derek was a large scandal and she had decided to potentially resign and go into teaching as an alternative. There was no way she could escape their relationship being looked at unfavorably and that angered Derek more than anyone.

As if on the same thought Morgan sighed. "Hotch man, why the hell wouldn't she tell him all of this?"

Aaron shot him a meaningful look. "Would you? Would you tell her you were giving up your position at the BAU which you love more than anything? Think about it. If she told you, you would have stopped her and none of us would have had the chance to benefit from her help. We are _all_ still under fire for this. We haven't begun to face the music yet. And worse, Reid's career isn't just subject to ruin, so is his reputation as a capable man. Tabby knows she is his last chance and our only chance at all being kept together in the same city. Usually when things like this happen to a team they reassign us to different areas of the country. She was trying to avoid that and you—" He pointed directly at Derek. "Would have been an obstacle in her path."

"Damn right I would." He sighed and walked to Aaron's side, helping him mix up the salad for dinner. "She doesn't deserve to be thrown under the bus for us. But that's how she is. She protects who she cares about. And here I said all that crap about her not caring. I don't know what I was thinking Hotch man."

"Spoken like a man spooked." Hotch murmured. "You know damn well what you were worried about. Just admit it, I don't think you need me to profile you."

Derek shot him a warning glare but looked back to his work. "I hate profilers." He muttered through grit teeth. "I know, I know that I am terrified she would leave anyhow." His shoulders rose in their tension. "Seeing you and Baby Girl, I—"

"Didn't have confidence you could keep you and Tabby together too. I know, you both have an ingrained fear of loss because of both losing your fathers at a young age. She pushes you away sometimes right?"

Derek nodded. "A lot of time. She hardly lets me worry about her." Which enrages him. "She's more than happy with letting me rub her belly and share my sentiments on happiness but when it comes to watching over her she's stubborn as Rossi, not wanting to be fussed over."

Aaron clapped an arm around Morgan, a gesture he had never performed before but he knew the truth of 'being like brothers' now that he was marrying Derek's best friend. "Listen. Penelope does the same thing. Emily does the same to Rossi, remember her _coma_? Even JJ does it, she still insists Reid was overly protective over her after the Carver Hanson incident. They are strong and independent women, the reason we love them also being the reason they drive us insane. It's their job as our wives."

"I heard that honey." Penelope called in mock warning, walking over and dropping a sweet kiss on his lips before pulling her Adonis in for a hug. "Let's eat ok?"

Derek nodded, thankful for this family of friends but felt off. "I um, I had gone to talk to Reid earlier." He muttered as he took his seat next to Jack. "He won't talk to me outside of work."

Jack stabbed a large piece of his chicken with his fork and dunked it in his special St. Patrick's day-green ketchup. "Well duh." He took a small bite so he could keep talking. He didn't like seeing his cool uncle so downtrodden… that was the word of the day in his vocabulary book. "Uncle Spencer is afraid and he was becoming good friends with Aunt Tabby. Can I still call her that?"

Derek looked to Penelope and Hotch but both shot him a look which made it clear this was his call. "Sure you can. How do you know all this?"

Jack shrugged. "Henry and I talk." He grimace at the presence of green peppers in the salad but ate them anyhow. He only got to choose one vegetable every month that he didn't have to eat and he always chose brussel sprouts to avoid. "He and aunt JJ were talking all night and he said his daddy is writing a resig—umm, resina—"

"Resignation?" Hotch supplied helpfully, but with fear.

"That's it! A resignation letter. What's that?"

"Crap. Hotch, you have to stop this. He won't listen to me." Morgan was at a loss right now. He can't believe that Spencer was about to give up fighting for his job. "Jack, does Henry know why he said that?"

Jack took a big bite of his macaroni and cheese which was useful in masking the green peppers he hates. "Yeah. He said without Aunt Tabby that even if things go good this week… I don't know what that means." He was fairly preoccupied with his meal as he repeated what Henry told him was happening at his house. "he said none of you will be ok without her and Aunt JJ wants to stay working with daddy."

"Oh Lord in heaven." Penelope silently looked upwards for guidance. "Honey, call him."

Aaron sighed and put his napkin back on the dinner table to make the call. He figured this would happen at some point in the next few days so he had a little speech prepared for it, mainly consisting of letting Reid know that even if he did resign that he would still have to go through the inquiry.

"Baby Girl," Derek got her attention after Jack left the dinner table too. He had firmly told them he was making everyone a special dessert and no one should come into the kitchen. "how are things for you guys?"

She smiled a frown at him. He's sweet to worry. "We worked it out that we need to work through this together. He's right you know, all of us women push you guys away but once you break back through we collapse into your arms… which is why I think we push away to begin with. But, anyhow." She took a fortifying sip of her wine. "Jack is probably going to be sleeping in our bed until this is over. He had a nightmare last night that Caroline came and took him from his bed in the middle of the night. But he did fine at school today. He said Amelia kissed him extra hard to make him feel better, so good I guess."

It still was overwhelmingly cute that Jack has a little girlfriend. A part of her hoped that would turn into some sweetly romantic lifelong childhood sweetheart thing.

Morgan, for the first time since yesterday morning, let his bright grin shine. "Jack's a little ladies man huh?"

Penelope nodded. "He's good with her. She was sad last week. I guess her parents decided to split up and she and her brother got to choose who to live with. She chose her mother and Kevin chose his dad. Their father is moving to California next week, so that will be hard on them."

Now Derek's head was in his hands, his elbows propped on either side of his half-finished plate. "Jesus Pen, how do we all deal with our kids gone?"

'_Now we're getting to the brass tacks.'_ "Well my former love muffin, we pray it doesn't come to that." She shifted around the table to Jack's seat, noticing Aaron standing back and watching from afar. "We just take a day at a time. But trust me, you will see your twins. Tabby might have said it as a threat, but the fact that she worded it as advice tells us she wants you to see them."

"She's right Morgan." Hotch sat in agreement, happy to see Jack's dessert that was being carried in was balsamic strawberries that Dave had taught him to make and not the ice cream he's been eating too much of. "Why don't you stay here tonight at least, maybe the next few days? We need someone to take a dry run in the guest room and you could use the company I think."

Morgan hadn't even thought of that but considering going back to his lonely apartment again, like last night was simply unbearable. "Thank you Hotch."

"Any time."

-Criminal Minds—

"Why are you so sad today?" Jack asked as he picked up a roller brush. Uncle Derek had taught him how to paint yesterday and the first completed room of the basement needed its second coat. This was going to be a rec room with a pool table and everything.

"Jack!" Morgan jumped. "You scared me you rascal. You shouldn't be up for an hour."

Derek spent the last three nights at Penelope and Aaron's house. He started to isolate himself from everyone other than them, and even then it was mostly Jack he talked to as the boy insisted he teach him some carpentry skills as he worked in the basement. One thing about Jack, he's persistent when he wants to learn something.

Jack thought it was stupid that Aunt Tabby and Uncle Derek don't just kiss and make up. So on Thursday morning when he woke up early and Uncle Derek was painting downstairs he decided to have a talk with him.

"Did you send her flowers?"

Morgan's brows met in the center. "You mean to Tabby? Yeah buddy, I tried your advice. She sent them back to my office." Which of course hurt like hell to see. "She did send a print out of her sonogram for me though." That was something, she was keeping him in the loop about the two lives they created together.

"You two are stupid. I had a fight with Amelia and we kissed and made up no problem. Shouldn't you just forget whatever it was? Was it really a big deal?" Jack and Amelia didn't talk for a whole day at school. She told him to stop defending her against Curtis, her biggest bully and he wasn't happy about that.

Morgan stopped his work and pulled Jack aside to sit on a crate next to him. "Sometimes things are more complicated with adults. You might understand someday."

Jack kicked at the paint can in front of him forcing a few drops to pop up. "I woke up early because I heard mommy talking on her cell phone." It was just after eight in the morning. His school was starting on a two hour delay because of conferences and his parents weren't going in to work until after lunch for some inquiry thingy.

"Oh. I didn't know anyone was up." It must stink for her to be consumed by the problems of her old team with this inquiry while also serving her new team. He saw her for the last few days, her and Hotch. Aaron really knows how to talk to her, calm her, keep her sane when the world goes upside down. Two children were murdered in Kentucky and her team was sent on the call. She had to virtually chase down an unsub which turned out to be the gardener, obsessed with virginal blood. "Did she seem ok?"

Jack nodded but kicked the can again. He knew Uncle Derek was going to ask him more so he beat him to the punch. "Aunt Tabby called her."

Derek shot up to standing. "Garcia!" he yelled up the stairs feeling Jack at his heels when he got to the kitchen hall. "Pen!"

"Shh. Aaron's still asleep. Come here." She motioned with her ear to her phone and led him into the family room. Jack got distracted by Sponge Bob on TV. "Sit down." She ordered as she covered the phone with her hand, obviously wanting who he assumed was Tabby on the other side to not hear his presence.

"Uh huh." She nodded into the phone. "I have time. What room?" She mentally took note of room 466. "Ok, give me an hour. I have to take care of some things first." She stared at the phone when she was hung up on.

"Baby Girl." Derek warned with impatience.

She held a hand in front of her to stop him. "Listen, it's a professional call apparently. She wants to talk to me one last time before the inquiry. JJ already went last night."

Derek locked down his jaw to keep from making a comment on neither JJ nor Reid telling him. Neither were particularly fond of him at the moment after he grabbed Spencer's arm a little too forecefully on Tuesday trying to get his attention. He left bruises. "What am I going to do baby girl?"

Penelope pulled her seat close to him so she was inches from his face. "You my dear chocolate love are going to go there with me. Once we finish our 'interview'" she made the air quotes, admittedly worried about how professional Tabby's tone was on the phone. "You are going to go into that room and tell her you're sorry."

"I just—" he scratched at his scruffy face. He wasn't much for grooming the last few days. "What if she kicks me out?"

Penelope stood. "She probably will, but we can try. Now go get all sexy again while I wake up Aaron. He'll need to drive Jack to school."

Half an hour later Penelope and Morgan walked into the hospital, Morgan taking a seat in the waiting area outside of Tabby's room as instructed.

"Hey Tabby." Penelope tried to sound cheerful and friendly, they were always that way even back at Quantico. Her face fell a bit when she realized that Tabby was dressed in her pantsuit and blazer despite being hooked up to an IV. She was in a chair with a table between them, her laptop set up in what looked like a make shift office.

"Ms. Garcia, please take a seat." She motioned to the chair on the other side of her table. She could see Penelope's unease at this being so professional but she was not willing to be personal again. She opened up once to them, she never does that. She was under no delusions that this group of people that in one short week had come to feel like a family were loyal to Derek and so she cut off her emotional attachments. Or so, that was the party line inside her head. She knew full well she couldn't be her normally friendly self right now or else risk being hurt even more. "I have a few questions I must ask before you testify this afternoon."

"Um, ok." Penelope shifted in the uncomfortable chair, more at unease because of the situation. She never talked to Tabby with anything other than a friendly and open playing field. But now, she was closed off, even her body language with arms crossed in front of her. "Didn't we already talk before?"

Tabby shook her head and tapped her pen to a note pad. "I have to have this official Ms. Garcia. Erin Strauss is currently out of the state and someone must interview witnesses before and after inquiry for quality control purposes." That's the easiest way to explain it at least. It's more like someone needs to see the differences in the confidence of their stories before and after the joint house-senate sub-committee gets their hands on them. These reports have always gone to her, just are usually conducted by a unit chief or section director. Neither person would be suitable right now which is why she's left conducting business in her hospital room.

"OK." She figured there was no way out of this. "Ask away."

"Thank you. First, do you believe that Dr. Reid acted inappropriately in firing his weapon upon Carver Hanson?"

"No." Penelope answered resolutely. "He saved my life."

Tabby nodded. She knew full well that was the case. This whole inquiry is ridiculous in her opinion and now she knew why it came about. She's good at recon, even from-her-hospital-bed recon. Senator Kimmel, the same who led the witch hunt against Prentiss, was at it again. He was the man to demand this inquiry go forth, and a little secret birdie named her former secretary who still loves her let her know that the good senator was responsible for demanding such a thorough investigation from Children and Families. Apparently he has it out for this team and has been following them like a hawk.

Despite her vow to never go to bat for them again, that man rubbed her the wrong way and none of them deserved this. Personally and professionally, she wanted to protect them. She just wasn't sure how yet. She wished she had more time to gather dirt from the plants she has in his staff… she has plants everywhere when it comes to DC. _That's_ how she got to where she is. Build loyalty, keep people happy and their bellies filled with cookies and they will tell you anything.

"And you don't believe he did so out of revenge for the Hanson's treatment of Agent Jareau?"

Penelope was a little shocked by how formal Tabby was keeping this. She hadn't ever heard her use their formal titles before. "Not in the least. Spencer is the type of man that even if he were feeling that way wouldn't let it interfere with his work. He's moral, repsonsbile, logical to a fault." She noticed Tabby writing her responses down word for word.

Tabby looked up from her tablet of paper. "And do you feel that Unit Chief Hotchner would have acted in such a way if it had been him to discover you?"

Pen's eyes narrowed. "What is the source of that question?"

Tabby knew this is where things would get difficult. "He indicated that if anyone would have acted inappropriately at that time then it would have been him due to the building romantic relationship between the two of you at the time." She read off of her file. "He said this to Erin Strauss the night of your return from Dallas. She reported the incident the next morning."

Penelope's fists clutched at her skirt. "Is Aaron in trouble?"

Tabby winced and lowered her pen for a moment. "Off the record?"

"Please." Penelope begged.

"Unfortunately, if I am correct in my assumption, you will all be ambushed today when you get in there." The very reason she sent Erin Strauss to a conference in Seattle so she had an excuse to call her in. "the chair has it out for your team since Emily's return." She picked her pen back up, waiting until Penelope seemed to calm enough for her to continue.

It took a few minutes but finally the spunky blonde managed to catch her breath. She noticed Tabby switch back into official mode. "No, I do not believe that Agent Hotchner would have acted inappropriate. He may have had the urge, but he is not a man that gives into urges ligtly. This I am experienced with."

Tabby was starting to feel her stomach flip over and over wanting to just reach out and hug her friend, well maybe 'former' friend would be more precise. She didn't think she could be open with anyone at the moment. She was too fragile and busy trying to save them from afar since apparently doing it directly and hiding what needs to be hidden is somehow flaunting her position in front of… yeah, she was bitter. "Just one more question."

"Alright."

"Are you unhappy with your reassignment?"

What a loaded question. She huffed a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, messing up her nice bun. "It is a relief in the sense that before hand I was being shared by three teams with this last one as my main team. So, I am a lot less stressed with only two. However, I despise it. I am not working to my top capacity simply because I find it hard to mesh with my coworkers, particularly the women who all feel I am an office slut of sorts. I am marrying the man for goodness sake!" she was sure this didn't look good. "I mean, they never say anything like that and one actually told me she thought it was romantic but still, they are not the easiest people to work with. They do not understand my personality nor do they trust my information. So, yes I am unhappy."

Tabby's chest constricted under the pressure of trying to not tear up. She hated seeing that pain. "Thank you Ms. Garcia. That is all for now."

She was dismissed. She felt like a lowly little creature but she knew something was up, something was wrong. Tabby was wrong and hurt and still looking frail despite her suit. She popped open the door and headed into the hall, Derek passing her instantly to get inside and see the woman he loves.

"God girl, are you ok?" He stopped in his determined tracks to see her still pale and hooked up to the IV and a monitor. He had been listening at the door, he heard how professional she had kept all this with Baby Girl but he didn't give a damn, that woman is carrying his kids.

"Derek." She swallowed halfway through his name. She was not prepared for this. Her heart entirely belongs to him and him alone. She knows that won't ever change either but that didn't mean she was prepared to face him. "I am fine."

"You're lieing." His simply accused and pointed at the monitor. "You look like hell. Are they ok? You? In pain?"

She closed her eyes, wishing she could just make him go away. "They are fine, their heart beats are strong and I am no longer anemic. I just had a low blood oxygen level which is being corrected and frequent nausea which is a combination of morning sickness and the head injury."

He tried to sit in front of her but she panicked and he could read that in her eyes so he quickly stood and held his hands in front of him making peace. He was regretting ambushing her this way. "I don't want to upset or stress you more." He had to think fast. "I just want you to know that this." he fetched the engagement ring he's been carrying around since she threw it back at him on the table. "Is still my offer. I will wait years if that's what it takes for you to forgive me for being a fool."

With that he retreated from her room and left with Penelope trailing. Tabby stared at the door for several minutes before calling for the nurse.

-Criminal Minds—

"Where's Morgan?" Aaron asked as he climbed into Penelope's car. She was picking him up to go to lunch before the inquiry with Rossi and Emily.

"He asked me to drop him home. He wanted to change into a suit which he doesn't have here." She was tongue in cheek at the moment, not wanting to talk much more about her morning just yet.

He ran that through his mind for a few minutes wondering what was off with his future wife. "Honey, did something happen?"

She took a good breath. "I will talk it over lunch alright? Can we just be us for the drive there? Hold my hand, tell me you like my eyes?"

He loved that tiny glimmer of mischief in her eyes. "How about I tell you how incredible I find your scent." He leaned across to kiss her neck as she stared straight ahead at the road, taking in her floral perfume of honey and lilac. "Intoxicating. And how I love the round of your breasts." He gently traced over her nipple through her shirt.

"Aaron." She warned. "I can't drive like this." She could feel his simple actions sending all signals go to her nether regions.

Whispering into her ear between little nips he moaned slowly. "But you did the same to me once if I remember correctly." He let his hand slither lower, edging up the hem of her skirt.

"Oh god!" she tried shifting away from him in her seat but it only encouraged him. "Please, stop." She tried pushing his hand away and could feel him shaking his head.

"No. We have plenty of time before lunch. Pull over behind the restaurant."

God help her, she didn't even think of arguing. She pulled into the parking lot, threw the car around back and before she had the gear in park Aaron was climbing into the back seat. "Really? Right here?"

Aaron unzipped his pants and slid them down his thighs revealing his large and erect penis to her eyes. "Climb aboard."

Oh holy hell he was hot like this, demanding, adventurous. "You are crazy."

He smirked at her little defiance. He could smell her arousal, he could see her nipples hardened under the fabric of her shirt. "Come on precious." He pat his lap. "Don't you want your love machine to live up to his name?"

She shuddered watching him begin to stroke himself as he stared at her breasts and commanded. "Unbutton your top, and come back here."

She climbed into the back of Esther, her fingers quickly removing the fabric between her husband's gaze and her bosom. He pulled her directly to straddle his lap and moved the fabric of her bra down to suck on her nipples causing her head to fly back. "Oh Aaron." She moaned, her body grinding over his thighs.

"Come a little closer Pen." He pulled on her ass, positioning her above him. "We don't need these." He informed her as he snapped the fabric of her underwear right off.

"Hey!" as unbelievably sexy it was that he can rip her clothing off with little effort she did have to go to lunch and an inquiry after this. "I needed them later."

Hotch pulled her down for a searing kiss. "Brought you another pair." He mumbled against her lips.

She hit him uselessly. "You little twirp, you planned this."

"I'm a responsible man, I'm all about family planning." He reached between them feeling her flooding heat. "Like that baby?"

She nodded helplessly as her whole body simply complied to whatever wish he had. He could have asked her to move to Montana and start a duck farm and she would have said yes. "gahhg." She tried to say something, what she didn't know.

That was Aaron's cue and with precision he raised his hips to slide directly into her, almost instantly consumed by the intense pleasure of her body gripping him like a vice, her hips taking over the work as she began to dominate the situation.

She pressed his shoulders back into the seat, giving herself the leverage to hop, twist, grind and swirl above him, the angle totally new due to the incline of the rear bucket seat. She could feel him in every inch of her, feel as his body began to shudder beneath, one hand teasing through the cleavage of her rear cheeks as the other teased her nipples.

He was about to lose it. She was a goddess on his lap, moving him to new heights that every time they do this it seems like the first. She was sensitive everywhere, she responded to each little movement of his hands and legs, lips on her neck and jaw. "Oh God Pen!" She just started a pendulous grind on him which was sure to bring him over the edge. "More." He begged, knowing she was almost there too.

"Yes." She grunted between barred teeth. "Come inside me."

That demand was it, his load shooting up and into her, fulfilling them both in pure pleasure her whole body shuddered with satisfaction. She collapsed on top of him and that's when they heard the knock on the back window.

"Fuck!" Penelope hastily buttoned her shirt dress back up, rolling off Aaron as he redid his fly and rolled down the back window.

"You kids seemed to have fun. Good thing Princess here and I spotted you. A LEO was on his way to disturb the scene." Dave was one big smirk. He was glad that these two are still rekindling their romance all the time. He never got to see Aaron is so many compromising situations before.

"Give us a few minutes." Hotch shortly replied, rolling the window back up and reaching into his briefcase. "Here." He handed Penelope her underwear and chuckled at her glare to him as he stepped out of the car.

Inside, they tried to ignore the fact that they were caught like teenagers. "Dave, not a word." Aaron warned.

"Oh good, I can still comment." Emily threatened with a big smirk. Her morning sickness seemed totally abated and she was becoming increasingly horny in her second trimester. "If it makes you feel better I jumped Dave in the super market yesterday. He had to drag me to a stock room and throw the lock."

Penelope rolled her eyes, imagining just how much this was stroking the guys egos right now. "Anyhow, let's order." She warned as the waitress came by. They all got the same thing, tuna on rye.

"Wow, talk about pack mentality." Emily commented as the waitress put in their order.

Penelope sighed. "Unfortunately we have a problem in the pack. We are all going to get reamed today at the inquiry." She had to warn them. This was their lives too.

Emily stopped mid sip. "What?"

Hotch didn't have any answers and knew the other two agents were looking at him like he did. "Pen, honey? Did Tabby warn you?"

Pen nodded, feeling tears at her eyes. "She's still so angry and I think she feels we were going to reject her since she and Derek are arguing. But she cares, lord does she care. If you think I'm scarry… let me tell ya."

Dave nodded. "She's got loyalties everywhere. Matter of time before she runs for office herself." He quirked his lips. "Though after getting with Morgan that's unlikely now."

"Damn, she did give up a lot." Emily bemoaned. She loved that woman. "So, we're walking into a trap I assume?"

"Yeah." Pen nodded. "So prepare yourselves. After this meal we are all going to be fighting to stay."

-Criminal Minds—

"Are you ready for this?" Spencer sat wearily next to Penelope. He hadn't spoken with her much lately and he missed that. She was always good to confide in, always someone who could put a smile on his face.

She nodded. "Yes sweetie. You have the most to lose of anyone though."

Spencer ran his hands through his mop head, worry about his and JJ's futures in the BAU evident. "I'm just glad I have Hotch here with me." He was allowed a superior at his side and even though Hotch wasn't a favorite of the bureau or the subcommittee he was at least someone to draw strength from.

"Glad to be here kid." Hotch sat next to Penelope, nervous but not showing it. He hoped he was still as good at thinking on his feet as he used to be in the court room.

"So, um. Did you ever ask Haley's parents about Easter? JJ wanted to know what the plan for all that is…" he didn't need to say he wondered if they were still invited over after how everything has gone down. He only just managed to say he hoped Derek was dealing alright just ten minutes ago. It seemed like all his pent up everything against Derek came out at the worst time and he was deeply sorry for it.

"We plan on having you all still. We haven't called though." Penelope was thoughtful and turned to Hotch. "Maybe we should call now."

Hotch rose an eyebrow at her. "Now? Don't you want to wait when we aren't terrified?"

"Honey, I will be terrified calling them no matter what. Let's just rip the Band-Aid off now while already in the bad mood."

He sighed, she had a point, and pulled out his phone. "Hi, it's Aaron." He looked at Penelope. "They hung up on me."

Penelope gruffed and pulled out her iPad. "I can fix that."

"What are going to do?" It always amazed him how she can just pull out a device and create magic.

"Nothing…" she tried to hide her smirk but he poked her. "Fine, I'm going to force the call open and carry the signal of their cell phone over their wireless speaker system. Jack told me all about their set up."

Aaron chuckled. "You are a scary woman. Hell, all four of you women are terrifying."

"Thank you. You're dialing."

Aaron put the phone to his ear. "It's Aaron." He announced yet again, hearing his former father-in-law swear under his breath.

"What the hell do you want Aaron?" Penelope could hear him as well, she hacked her way into the conversation and had a mic set up on her headphones. She would let Aaron handle this for now.

"Penelope and I would like to invite you both for Easter dinner." He used his calm, measured voice that he uses to caress suspects from hysteria.

"Oh yeah, you and the whore huh?"

Garcia put a hand to Aaron's arm to calm him from his obvious desire to verbally return the attack and in her calmest voice cut in. "Now, I think that's a bit unfair. Regardless, I would like you to spend time with him and the rest of our family."

"You ain't my family woman." He accused, this woman who wants to replace his daughter. Even Jessica had called her 'sisterly'. That was the moment he decided to cut her out of his will.

"Never claimed to be. But Jack is your family and he's part of mine and Aaron's. I realize you are upset so we won't push for an answer now. I will email you our new address, we bought a house. If you decide to show up just come by Easter weekend. Aaron's old apartment still has a bed and linens, you can stay there."

She cut off the connection to save them from hearing the long grumble of a protest. "We did what we could."

He examined the woman he loved with new eyes. "You are incredibly diplomatic."

She smiled as he began to trail kisses over her cheeks, nose, lips. "Honey." She needed to stop him before they started making out with their friends all around, waiting outside the inquiry room.

"Oh guys, again?" Emily chuckled her little admonishment. "We're being called in."

Reluctantly Aaron stood and hugged her quickly before letting her go. He let her enter first, with JJ as the two had to be seated on one side of the room as victims in the case. Rossi and Emily and Morgan took spots on the other side in rows set up behind the long table up front which faced the panel, already seated. He and Reid entered last, both nervous as they took their seats upfront.

Senator Kimmel looked to his fellow sub-committee members before beginning the proceedings. "Dr. Reid, are you ready to begin?"

"Sorry I'm late Charlie!" A familiar female tone rang from the back, interrupting Reid's reply.

Penelope could see the eyes of her chocolate hero widen and his gaze automatically shift to the sound. Tabby, in all her pale glory sauntered up with some effort to the other side of Reid, behind Aaron's seat.

"Director Katz," Senator Kimmel and the rest of the room was stunned to see her. "We were not expecting you. You're presence is not required and with your injury…"

Tabby didn't bother to dignify the man. "Agent Hotchner, please vacate this seat. As _only_ Dr. Reid is to be questioned here and as I am the most senior official in the room it is my duty to sit beside him."

Aaron nodded, still in shock and removed himself to the bench in front of Morgan watching as Tabby tucked herself close to Spencer.

"Tabby, what are you doing here?" Reid whispered a little loudly, but only the team members could hear, the sub-committee was too far away to hear them.

Tabby straightened in her seat and pulled out a large stack of papers which she slammed onto the desk as she looked at him with what could be termed as sly determination. "Just doing what I do best."

"Which is?" Spencer could feel his smirk rise, despite the situation.

Tabby could feel the slight tug on her lips in return. "My job, helping my agents kick ass."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Looks like there will be a few more chapters than I expected. Hope you like our dear Tabby's scenes coming up right now.

Sidenote: So sad to hear the Paget Brewster is leaving the cast again at the end of the season. Looks like the last episode will be a wedding of an established couple, maybe Will and JJ or Garcia and Kevin... I definitely don't want the latter!

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Senator Kimmel adjusted uncomfortably in his seat. If Tabby was showing up for a much lower subordinate then it meant she was up to something, and he was pretty sure that meant this subcommittee would be doing nothing but observation any time soon. She had more power, more clout with those who really matter in his world and she knew it. All she needed was to maneuver correctly and he had a feeling she had figured out how.<p>

"Well, now that that is settled. Are you ready to begin Dr. Reid?"

Tabby gently placed her hand over the microphone in front of Reid and leaned into her own. "Before any of that I would like to address the reasons for this having come to inquiry." She was making it clear that _she_ was running this show. Honestly, she was a nervous wreck, feeling a single bead of sweat trickling down her back but she had to push through if she had any hope of her half assed, far-out plan to work.

Senator Kimmel flexed his jaw disjointedly. "It is within our rights to examine the operation of the bureau Director Katz."

Tabby nodded a conciliatory surrender then switched her tactics. "But of course, and far be it for me to question this body's responsibilities. I simply wish to understand why this has been taken up when internal affairs has cleared Dr. Reid of any wrongdoing already." It was a total bluff and her first hurdle was over, seeing the reaction of Senator Kimmel being caught in headlights.

Reid shot her a surprised look. No one was supposed to know those findings yet. He didn't know, Hotch didn't know, but he probably shouldn't be surprised she did, she was Tabby after all.

She gave him a gentle pat on the knee under the table to reassure him. "As the person most primarily responsible for the actions of my agents I must ask why these proceedings have been brought so, in my opinion, unnecessarily far."

Congresswoman Benya took a quick look at Kimmel. "You said the IA report was not yet complete." In fact, that's how he sold them all on taking this matter up, claiming that the fail safes of the system to catch irresponsible agents were in fact failing. She shot him a look which said they would be talking later and turned a more gentle eye on the two before her. "I do apologize for that. However, I do believe while you are all here that myself and the other members of this body would be interested in seeing the progress this team has made since Agent Prentiss's return."

Tabby nodded with agreement. "Understandable of course. Now, as I am the only expert of my field in this room and the only person with a considerable sense of how this team functions I must insist on enlightening you." One thing she was good at was acting superior, it makes dealing with elder agents and politicians all the easier, and now she was baiting a hook. That was important as while she has pretty much cleared Reid in a way she didn't at all expect the fact that they were in an inquiry still technically meant it was up to the committee at this point. She had to make them think otherwise.

Kimmel did not like that this was getting away from him. "I beg your pardon but I am not ignorant of any of this. I have long taken a special interest in this team's dealings and I will –"

She snickered a bit, interrupting him. He walked right into her trap. "Oh yes," she crossed her legs with confidence and leaned back in her chair to show she was well at ease in the moment. He was the one on trial now. "I am well aware of your special interest in this team ranging from the status of Jack Hotchner to one Agent Seaver." She knew she had him, and he knew it too.

The fear in his eyes was unmistakable to every member of the team and Hotch and Penelope exchanged a look… this was taking a surprisingly interesting turn. Twenty minutes ago the two were discussing options for their future, the possibility of Aaron transferring to another area of the Justice Department because they thought they would all be on the receiving end of an incredibly intense interrogation of their impropriety in the work place. Tabby must have been in the cards somewhere, a person designed to enter their life to fight for them.

'_Fuck! Is she bluffing?'_ Kimmel took one look at the capable woman in front of him, daring him to deny her. She never bluffed, she might be sneaky and manipulative but she never hints at anything in the light of day unless she is ready to fully expose it. One of his colleagues learned that the hard way when taking a bribe. Tabby waited four years to pull that one out of her hat and geniusly manipulated a reporter into 'discovering' it less she be accused of hiding the information. She was formidable, maybe even enhanced by her head injury. Before he largest weakness was lonliness, a desire for people to like her. Now, she didn't seem to care much for how others looked at her in that moment other than recognizing the power she held.

And she had a great deal of it in this power play. They both knew all about how bad it would look that he's been wielding his influence in the executive branch where it doesn't belong but worse than that, he and Agent Seaver would be a massive scandal. She had once been his intern when she was in college. So young, fresh from the D.C. political scene. He had fallen in love with her but never pursued it, not until she became an agent with the BAU. He almost had worn down her defenses, gotten her to agree to a date but she reneged on that when Prentiss had 'died'. He still wasn't sure why, but he blames them all for her pulling away.

It wouldn't be that big of a deal, really. They are two consenting adults but there is one small fact in the way. He's still married and has kept up the family image of a healthy marriage for his constituents. He's a 'family values' kind of politician even though he and his wife have been separated for ten years. Tabby knew all about it, she asked him for confirmation the first night they met. So it was either be a cheating husband or a liar to the public. He'd get voted out of office this election cycle either way.

A female senator by the name of Weiss cleared her throat. "What exactly are you speaking on Director Katz?" She had a feeling scandal was about to get her subcommittee which would be great, she's been looking into the chair position for herself for months now.

"I apologize senator. I am not entirely sure if this is relevant." She sent a poignant look at Kimmel. "Perhaps the good senator from Ohio could make that determination." Which was to say, 'Are you going to cooperate or do I have to pull out the dirt?'

Kimmel's lips set into a thin line. Mentally he made a note to get back on Tabby's good side, starting now. Someday down the line she was likely to be very powerful in his arena of politics and he could always use an ally. "Forgive me Director Katz, I did not mean to undermine your expertise. By all means, continue."

Tabby let the undercurrent of smugness continue through her gratitude as she titled her head. "Thank you. Now, as I was saying, I have thorough understanding of all manner of fraternization within this team, as well as others within the bureau."

Congresswoman Weiss spoke up with a small snort of derision. The two never got along, there was begrudging respect at best between them. "Yes, up close and personal I hear."

Tabby didn't even narrow her eyes. "Precisely." She had determined that laying it all on the line, on her own terms was her manner of proceeding before she walked in here. She sent a pleased smile to Weiss as if it was wonderful she was keeping the conversation on topic and in her line of sight. "For the rest of you who are unaware. I have engaged in a romantic relationship with Agent Morgan, whom is the father of my unborn twins. Now, we all know this is against policy but there_ is_ a wonderful opportunity here." She wasn't being slowed down in her determined path, instead she looked to the door that just slammed seeing the general director of the bureau having shown up just in time. He would hear all of this.

"Director Gibbons." She greeted with a small sense of thrill. From the corner of her eye she could see Reid paying apt attention to her, probably dissecting her motives, the profiler seeing that underneath her façade she had almost no confidence in this working. "I have a proposal for you which may be of interest to this body so I believe I will present it here if that is to your satisfaction. They are quite curious as to the inner workings of this team." She prayed she had read him right all these years and that he would be in favor of flaunting their influence and clear jurisdiction in front of the subcommittee to keep them in place.

Gibbons took a short moment to wonder what Tabby had up her sleeve. She had sent him an email detailing her relationships with Rossi and Morgan earlier in the day and he had to wonder just why she sent it other than that she claimed as her superior and with Erin Strauss as Morgan and Rossi's superior that they should know. "Please Tabby, I am most eager."

For the first time in walking into this room she felt a small sense of confidence that this actually might work. She spared a moment of prayer thanking God for giving her the inspiration for this earlier today. This is not her usual game, it's more like a culmination of all the little ploys she has played over the years. She was pretty damn sure the only reason this _was_ working is because she was acting outwardly like it should, as if to the world it is obvious that this had been her plan for months. "Since I have returned from my sabbatical this year I have encountered 187 individual instances of fraternization and 211 claims of sexual harassment, more than three quarters of retorts to which include an explanation of a perceived relationship. So here then, is the great opportunity. A pilot program, designed to test a new system of dealing with these relationships."

Kimmel was actually intrigued by this. He knew Tabby had somehow taken over the reins of these proceedings, probably from walking in when she did just a tad late. He wouldn't be surprised if that was a purposeful power ploy. "What do you suggest?"

Tabby knew she had at least half of the five piece subcommittee interested, more importantly Gibbons seemed to be encouraging her. "A registry of these relationships, in selected groups throughout the bureau at the very least. Ideally all relationships would be reported and six individual groups would report to me monthly on how the dynamics of their team is altering and growing throughout the course of the experiment. This team is of course one of those subjects."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at her. "You realize most of those rules were put in place because of him." She pointed directly at Rossi. "And there are priority of life issues to consider."

Dave could have kicked himself. That woman had actually been a conquest of his when he was a younger agent and she was just a young woman interning on capitol hill. He despised her the next day when she had decided that sleeping together somehow gave her ownership of him and she dressed him for work. It was between his first two wives and he was only thankful she hadn't become one as well, but of course his past of sexing women up always seems to rear its head in his professional life. Tabby's suggestion was starting to make sense. Had he been encouraged to register all of these relationships to prevent retaliation he would have spared himself considerable headache. In fact the two women he's never regretted sleeping with were in this very room.

Tabby knew about that history and knew how to handle this. "Yes, Abigail." She actually heard Reid's small chuckle. She was sure he knew what she was doing, disarming the woman by belittling her. Act stupid, get treated that way. "And considerable work in _my_ field has given a great deal of evidence to the fact that priority of life is unlikely to be hindered by a romantic entanglement so long as clear lines of communication are open between team members and superiors. It is that reason, among others that it would be more beneficial for relationships to be openly revealed. The second most important being that false claims of harassment among members of relationships could be avoided. Secrecy has become an HR nightmare as well as a simple burden upon our supervisory agents who need their focus on the field. This I am sure SSA Hotchner could attest to."

Hotch nodded to back her up. Boy did knowing about JJ and Reid cause him a great deal of stress. He had more than once been distracted in the field wondering about them but once he knew he could trust them to work, he just had to worry about keeping them in their positions.

The director spoke up. "And Agent Rossi?" He wanted to hear her response to that, mainly because he wanted nothing to get in the way of trumping Weiss but also because he was genuinely interested in this himself. It would certainly be nice to have a solution to the widespread problem of agents fraternizing. This wasn't the military, this was a professional environment and these things were going to happen, it was inevitable.

Tabby looked back at Dave and smiled, purposely avoiding Derek's gaze. "I have personally sampled from that pool and I can honestly say, does it not make sense that the 'cause' of this policy be included in an examination of its continued usefulness? Truly, every other policy continuously goes under scrutiny for its effectiveness yet this has not. The reason? We haven't had a way to do so before. However, what could have been a compromising position for me is now the bureau's opportunity. My ingratiating myself into the personal aspects of this team's lives and being able to draw comparisons across the board allows for me to see just how open all the teams are being and gain firsthand knowledge of the types of interactions these members have in and out of the workplace. Then, you and I director can more adequately gauge just how effective the anti-frat rules are as they stand."

She looked over to the director and back to the panel. "Now, to get back on topic." She swished her hands in the air and sent an accusation towards everyone else in the room like they were letting her get off topic. "When it comes to discipline for Dr. Reid for any perceived impropriety, that is not your call in the least. He is my subordinate who has been found innocent of the charges against him." She sent another purposeful look to each member of the subcommittee which seemed so dead set in finding flaws in this team's make up. "However I shared my initial discussion of my proposal with you today as I felt you should understand the importance of Dr. Reid's presence within the experiment and understand that when it is approved by the director, which I ask of him only because of my own bias to initiate, I will trump any and every decision you have regarding him and this team other than inappropriate action which can only be determined within the courts. The most vital aspect to this evaluation is the preservation of the team dynamic meaning no involuntary transfers, promotions or reassignments for its duration." She looked to them all. "What do you say?" Threat laid out and served. Quick summary: If you don't want me to tear you down, back the hell off.

The committee was mollified. She was going to set herself up for full responsibility if this eventually failed, something they could see each member of the team in question slowly come to recognize. "I think I can speak for us all when I say you take a great deal of care in your work Tabby." Congressman Jones, one of her favorite men on earth nearly chuckled with her. She was a spit fire and respected his preference of speaking low to the floor. "I must say Director Gibbons you have quite an opportunity before you."

Gibbons felt his is smirk rise. This is why he had advised the search committee to nominate Tabby for this appointment in the first place. Even when she was probably internally screaming in fear she could pull something together. She made good with the panel, making them understand how their decision would look foolish on them if they were only to be overruled. It would have still made Dr. Reid's reputation look awful and of course if he as director himself said no to this proposal which was risky then she would be under the bus with the rest of them for proposing this, and bluffing about the IA report. Only he and Kimmel got it yet. "I assume those are the papers I need to sign?" He pointed to a large stack.

Tabby smiled at him, pushing them to him and turning to the last page for his signature. She knew he would do it in front of this committee, they need to know their place. There is a constant battle between the bureau and the subcommittee for control and she knew on this he had her back. "Just right there." She hadn't expected him to be so willing to sign without further argument, her points must have been more persuasive than she realized… and then it clicked again. He's seeing someone, he's seeing Strauss. That's why he was coming down on her so hard she had to fight tooth and nail to keep the woman's job. Strauss had slipped up, mentioned dating someone in the office to her secretary in front of Tabby. He was over compensating. Tabby had tried to get the information out of Strauss but that woman was tight lipped. None of that helped her when a subordinate accused the older woman of harassment, unaware that Strauss really did have a reason to show she wasn't interested that way. Now it all made sense why Strauss wasn't defending herself or cooperating when it was clear the other claim was unfounded. She just might like that woman after all.

She sat back with relief flooding her as Kimmel dismissed the committee with their decision moot. "Tabby." He held out his hand. "Always an excellent opponent I must say."

She stood, a little shaky on her feet but returned the handshake with a charming smile. "Now, I do hope to be on the same side of the table with you some days."

"As would I, for my own benefit." They both chuckled and he turned to the sound of his assistant trying to rush him off. He rolled his eyes. "I swear, sometimes I'm not sure who works for who. Excuse me Tabby." With that he left, his ear being talked off by his eager staff.

The director watched the last of the subcommittee to leave and turned back to Tabby aware that the rest of the team was gathered behind her and could hear them. "So, since I have agreed to this, how long do we expect this job security of selected members to continue?" He knew her intentions behind this, he wasn't stupid. She managed to make something legitimate out of a desperate internal need to keep the most effective team of the BAU together.

She wrapped her arms protectively around her files. "Oh, ten, fifteen years should do it."

He should be mad but he simply giggled. "Nice play. Good to have you back Tabby. Can't wait for my morning cookies again."

She let him lead her outside the room to the hall exchanging pleasant banter until she turned around when he left. She couldn't believe she managed that. She pulled it all right out of her ass, coming up with it in a strange moment of clarity after Derek gave her back the engagement ring. The way he did it, announcing his intention without seeking her permission or beggin was what sparked this whole plan. Before she was going to go in there and try justifying herself and the team. Today she had decided to turn thouse tables all because of Derek.

Speak of the devil. "Tabby, honey?" Morgan cautiously approached and stopped a few feet in front of her in the wide hall. "You are damned crazy." His tone held reverence and gratitude. She took more than a few risks up there. She exposed their relationship to its fullest extent, she bluffed about Reid's report (he could tell because she always twitches her ankle in poker) and she set herself up for responsibility if priority of life should fail because of this. But she managed to keep everyone together and he hoped that meant she would work as hard to do the same for them.

Her breath caught at the gentleness of his eyes, something she still couldn't get used to when he was proud of her. She had to admit she was ashamed of her reaction to him. She never wanted to end their engagement or threaten his fatherhood. She shyly began examining her shoes. "Yeah, well. I do have a hold in my head."

He chuckled and she did as well, aware that everyone was watching their exchange. "Listen, I would like to take you out on a date tonight, talk everything over? I just have to register my interest with the big boss first."

Tabby nodded, not fully sure she was ready to accept but willing to try for herself, for him, for their kids. "She and half of D.C. by now are aware."

He pulled her into a hug not surprised to feel everyone else encircling them too. "You!" Penelope kissed Tabby's cheek a hundred times. "You need to explain some things missy."

Tabby smirked to herself and instructed everyone to sit down in a nearby conference room, hands folded in her lap. "First, I just want to say personally that I am sorry."

Penelope shook her head and reached her hand out to Tabby, happy when it was taken in turn. "Honey, we understand. You don't know how to have a big family like this. You've only ever had your sister."

Tabby nodded, a small tear poking out her eyes. "How are you and Aaron?" She whispered, hoping to not be pushing boundaries. She was far too emotional at the moment to clearly read situations which is another reasons she had been so scared back there.

Aaron wrapped his arm around Penelope. "Pretty darn good, considering." Yes, they were hurting over Jack but at least they weren't against one another.

Rossi snickered. "Yeah, you don't even want to know where Emily and I caught them earlier in the day." Dave was really starting to allow himself to feel the tension of keeping the group together leave his shoulders. Maybe tonight he should ask the ladies of the group for some advice on the outstanding answer to his marriage proposal. He was admittedly a tad bitter to be the last of the group to not be engaged but he could wait for a formal answer if he just had an idea that he wouldn't be outright rejected. It took a lot for him to consider tieing himself to another person that way again.

Tabby chuckled and vowed internally to catch up on everyone's lives later. "Well, let's get down to the terms of this shall we?" she pulled out several files handing one to each member of the team. "These are your experiment contracts. I must thank Reid for having helped me make up the mock up which I was going to forge filled in versions for all of you as part of that old cover. But, now they can really function."

Aaron took a quick look over it and turned to Reid who of course already read the whole thing for changes. Reid knew everyone was looking for details. "These simply state that we agree to the terms of the experiment in exchange for our positions being isolated from dissolution except in severe circumstances."

"Aaron, it's more than fair." JJ pressed seeing the worried look on Hotch's face. In fact, she knew he was relieved but he was always going to be concerned when it came to the team.

Hotch took a long breath and nodded in agreement. "Of course." And with that, he signed. It's not like he had any other choice.

Tabby smiled in wonder at how they had all come to trust her. "We need to set up some ground rules here. I have to make this look official or it all goes out the window, understand?" They all nodded so she continued. "This means full honesty to at least me and one other member in the group about your relationships. You need a 'witness' in addition to myself. You also need to include how your friendships fare through this time. The good thing is you all will remain working together and there is a hidden bonus that oddly, Strauss pointed out."

Hotch cocked an eyebrow. "Strauss knows about this?"

Tabby nodded. "She has her own interest in this." Rossi caught her eye with an exchange of understanding. He had overheard something was up with Erin and he was going to get more details at some point. Oddly, he had become her best friend over the course of this drama and she wouldn't be able to withhold from him anymore than Derek withheld from Garcia. "Anyhow, when in the field you now all need fewer hotel rooms which opens up a good deal in the budget. So, congratulations Aaron, you have room to request a technical analyst for your sole use and of course, I have assigned Ms. Garcia to the post." She winked and winced as Penelope tackled her.

She was seldom so grateful in her life than to the woman she was squeezing half to death in her arms. That all could have gone so horribly wrong. Tabby really had put it all on the line, do or die, and somehow the coin turned favorably on them. Fate, for once, gave them all a break. And she got to be with her team again, where she belongs.

Tabby was glad to be part of this family again. They accepted her back in with hardly a worry and she didn't see it before, she wasn't going to be rejected by these people. They cared about her as she cared for them and she knew she would do so much to see Penelope this happy all her life, to see that glint in Hotch's eyes over and over when he found out that the team would be whole again. But that reminded her of one more thing and she pulled Penelope away from her and looked at the two of them. "Unfortunately, I can't call off the dogs at Children and Families." She was ashamed, she really was helpless there. Once this sort of thing starts in that department it just keeps going, with good reason. The safety of a child must be above all other interference.

Aaron sighed and wrapped Penelope in a half hug. "Tabby, you don't have to save us from everything. You already did more than we can ever repay. But I have my future bride by my side and six incredible friends. We'll be fine." And he was grateful. If the can just get their son securely in their grasp life would be next to perfect.

Emily echoed the sentiment. "You know, I never thought I would see us all moving so much closer to being normal and healthy."

Reid nodded in agreement. "I know, two years ago I was a drug addict. Today I am a father, a fiancée and securely working with my team. By the way Tabby, how did you get the IA report?"

Tabby had been busy placing her own signatures on their turned in contracts. She planned to give them to her assistant and leave the building right away since she was still pretty tired. She had to literally throw a fit to be released from the hospital and she felt she might have to ask Derek to take it easy on her tonight. So, she didn't look up as she replied. "Never did my young Jedi."

"Jedi?" Derek quirked a brow. "Don't tell me you are a closet nerd Tabby, I won't be able to keep my hands off you." And how he hoped she would be back in his bed soon so he could show her how much that actually does turn him on.

Penelope snorted as she joined Derek. "Hot Sugar, you got that fetish too? You wouldn't know it, but the boss man loves Star Trek the Next Generation."

"Me too." JJ and Emily both spoke up, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Rossi seemed a little startled at that, he never pegged Emily for any of it but she simply shrugged at his look askance. "What can I say? It was one of the few shows in English when living abroad."

He shook his head in humor and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Later cara, we make use of my box set."

Reid watched on in fascination of this. "I seriously can't believe you're all bigger nerds than me."

-Criminal Minds—

"So my dear Miss Prentiss, when are you going to wear that darn ring already?" Penelope had her friend trapped in the passenger seat of her car and she was going to take the opportunity to 'squeeze the deets' as Aaron so oddly expressed a desire for her to do. He was concerned about Rossi feeling rejected over this and she was equally worried about Em not getting off her butt and saying something.

Emily rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I expected that would come up. Yeah, I don't know when Pen."

The blonde shot a sideways glance to her friend as they pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. They were buying the groceries for tonight's dinner and cooking lesson courtesy of Dave. JJ and Reid had an appointment with their lawyer for Reid's establishing his paternity and Derek was off trying to plan his low-key date with Tabby tonight so it was going to be just the two couples and Jack this evening.

Emily shoved open the door the second the car hit park not expecting how quick Garcia can slide out of her car and catch up. "Emily." She warned. "Don't make me ruin your credit rating."

"Uhg! You won't stop until you get your answer will you?" One look to her friend and she realized she already knew that answer. She took a breath as she grabbed a shopping cart from the entrance. "The thing is I _am_ going to say yes."

Penelope wore totally the wrong shoes for jumping up and down on a slippery super market floor. She nearly fell and knocked over a whole bin of peaches. Thankful for her former spy friend's reflexes to catch her she straightened her dress and adjusted the bright red feather in her hair. "Oh this is the best news of my day."

"Seriously? It beats out Tabby saving our asses?"

Penelope nodded with certainly. "Em, you've been breaking Dave's heart. It's tender, it has been trampled on three times already. No one ever thought he would melt from his stone hard stance on never getting back onto that train."

Emily preoccupied herself with judging between two artichokes for dinner, trying to hide her emotions on the next statement. "Yeah well, Tabby did that melting, not me."

Pen threw her bagged selection of tomatoes into the cart, probably bruising them. "Em, give it up. He might have had feelings for her… no he definitely did and she had them from him. But do you see a ring on that finger other than from my Mr. Dark Chocolate? No. And that's because she wasn't the woman to bring him any sense of security in that area. You know him, he probably wanted it on some level with her but it wouldn't work and he recognized that." She was glad to notice Emily stop trying to avoid the conversation and turn fully to her. "Tabby was like target practice for him. He learned how to open back up, find a good woman and recognize his chances for success at marital bliss. Obviously, he sees that in you."

Emily fell silent for several minutes, surprised Penelope allowed her the time to think that last diatribe over. She knew she wasn't jealous of Tabby. She knew she never felt so strongly about anything in her life as she does for Dave. No other man readily accepted the fact she had an abortion at fifteen in Italy. No one else could identify with feeling a little lost in their own world. And certainly no one else could make a language she is fluent in like Italian actually still sound like he is romancing her with a special skill. She spoke the language, he sung it with his soul.

"You know," she ventured as they made it to the automated checkout. "He exceeds his reputation."

Penelope's head shot up from her work scanning her grocery items in. "Oh god Em, lay it on me." She had always wondered just how super the Super Agent was in bed. She once had her own kiss with the department Lothario which will forever remain on the down low because they were both drunk, it was a dare and she felt nothing other than embarrassment for doing it in front of Aaron.

Emily shook her head paying for the items as Penelope bagged. "Well, he's got stamina." She ventured, pushing the cart towards the car, unclear as to how much Penelope wanted to hear. She wasn't quite used to girl talk of this variety but she knew her gutsy friend was. She wondered if she would be asked to paint a picture at some point.

"Good to know, but what's he packing?" Penelope asked with a little impatience, throwing the groceries into the trunk. "You know you are curious about Aaron too."

Emily bit her lip, damn it she was curious. "Uh, well." She didn't want it to be some competition though. She was quite sure if the guys found out how big the other one was there would be some giant pissing contest afoot. "Tell you what, we write it down and exchange at the same time."

Penelope clapped her hands and climbed into the car with Emily not far behind to find two pens and some paper she divided down the middle. "Ok, so length in inches, girth as a diagram in a circle."

Emily shrugged; she wasn't going to get out of this no matter what. And she had to admit to have having a small crush on Aaron over the years. Nothing like how she felt for Dave or anything. Hell, she was pretty sure everyone had a crush on everyone else at some point. Only natural after so many years together. "Here."

They both opened their notes with a good guffaw. Apparently they were pretty close, Aaron longer and David wider. "So I take it he's more than just satisfying since you are jumping him in super markets?" Penelope was surprised at how open and down and dirty Emily was being at the moment. She must really enjoy Dave's company to have loosened up enough.

Emily was trapped in the car yet again. "Oh hell yes. I'm not sure if that is all him though, pregnancy hormones really get to you. Hopefully you'll learn that soon." She had her fingers crossed for baby Hotch number two.

Penelope shot her a quick smile, glad her friends were all so supportive of her and Aaron and another baby. "So, you didn't answer my first question. _When_ will you say yes?"

Emily sighed, relieved that they arrived at Jack's school right then, the line of questioning soon to end. She was well aware that Aaron and Penelope made it their couple's mission to see her and Dave together. "In time Pen. I just need time."

"You should tell him that." She advised before getting out and waiting out front of the cars with the other parents, delighted to see Jack running up to her.

"Ah, my love. How was your day at school?" Penelope felt so much relief from the turn of events today that she was able to push some of her worry about losing Jack to the back of her mind. Of course it was still driving her insane, this constant presence of a doldrums cloudy day. But, at least she could take joy in his smile without wondering if it is his last to share with her.

"Great mommy!" He jumped her in a hug and looked around for his father. "Where's daddy? I want to tell him my big news."

"He's helping Uncle Derek pick out flowers for Auntie Tabby." She paused as she took in his excitement. "What big news little man?"

Jack almost broke but was resolute. "Nope. Telling you together." He made the gesture to zip his lips and walked to the car. He was very excited but he wanted to make it a good moment for his parents. They had been so sad lately that some good news about him was sure to cheer them up.

"Aunt Emily!" He exclaimed in surprise when he climbed into the car. "I missed you." He hugged her from the back seat.

Emily turned around to look in back and pet his head. "I missed you too Jack. How are you feeling since Sunday?" She felt bad she and Dave ended up going after Reid and JJ and didn't get to check in on Jack more than a few phone calls throughout the week. They didn't want to pop over when they knew Derek was there in case he had been angry at them as well, especially at Emily for having taken her away that afternoon.

Jack's smile warmed the whole cab of the antique convertible with the cover still up. "I'm great! Do you know mommy and daddy are trying to have a baby? Daddy talked about it in his sleep last night."

She broke into a smile. Yeah, she knew all about that. Penelope had dragged her to the pharmacy before this and berating her for details on her love life for help in picking out pregnancy tests. She would have to wait a week to test for more accurate results but the blonde was more than hopeful. More like she was insistent her biology not fail her. "Wouldn't that be nice? Me and mommy and Aunt Tabby all pregnant together?"

Jack nodded emphatically. He thought it was a great idea. "And then they can put you all on matching eating schedules." He ignored Aunt Emily's eye roll. He knew he was practical for a kid. "Is Aunt Tabby forgiving Uncle Derek? Because I have been counseling him all week."

Emily loved Jack for many reasons, the least of which being that he was such a caring kid. "I think so honey. They have to talk and work out adult problems and I think she is still sick from everything but they will be ok. You'll have three more cousins before you know it."

Jack clapped his hands with excitement. He really wanted his team all pulled together with cousins and Amelia, especially Amelia.

Outside the car during this conversation Garcia turned to see the match to the deflated voice saying "Hi Pen." to the equally drawn face of Annette, Amelia's mother. She could see her car two vehicles down, Amelia studiously shoving her nose into her nightly reading book.

"Annette. So good to see you." She wrapped her in a friendly hug.

Annette held her tightly. "I am so sorry to hear that the investigation is still going on.

Pen quirked a brow. "How do you know about that?"

The other mother simply shook her head with some humor. "He told Amelia. I get almost consistent updates on him. He's a large topic of conversation at home."

Penelope peaked into the car to see Jack actively engaged in conversation with Emily. "Yeah, it's the same at our house. I don't know about you but I'm almost tempted to endorse that arranged marriage right now. Adorable isn't it?"

For the first time in a long week Annette felt herself giggling at their kidding around. "I am all for that plan. It's amazing, huh? The possibility they found their young love at this age?" She was wistful, wondering if Amelia will get all that someday. She wanted her daughter to be happy and she had always worried about her social skills. At least with Jack she is comparatively a wild flower. It's a sign of good things to come. "They fight like an old married couple sometimes which is beyond adorable."

Penelope flashed to a memory of the night they went to cheer Amelia up and the two got into a little argument about how Jack 'always' fails to clear off all his plate into the trash and how Amelia 'never remembers' to stop nagging him. It must be hard to talk about all this for Annette considering she and her husband just split. "Speaking of which, how um- how are you?"

Annette leaned up against Esther with a slight sigh and crossed her arms. "To be honest, not that great. It's not like Joe and I had been happy for a long time but it still sort of hurts that it is over."

As was her nature, Garcia was tearing up in sympathy for the woman that rapidly became her friend. "But you will be fine. You're beautiful and you can move on."

"My mother had set me up on a date last night telling me it was important to get back in the saddle and trust me you don't argue with that woman." She and Penelope both chuckled a bit. "Anyhow, it didn't go all that great. He was an accountant and had great manners and stuff…"

Penelope felt like it must be girl talk Thursday. She never got so many juicy details thrown about as easily as Emily shared her Rossi-knowledge and now Annette and this date. "But?"

She sighed. She had been disappointed with the lack of a spark last night. She had really needed some rebound sex, she and Joe had been dry for a good six months. "I have a feeling he's just looking for an instant family, he spent the whole night asking me questions about my kids which is cool and all just, weird. I mean isn't he supposed to be wanting to get to know _me_?"

Penelope switched her posture to mirror Annette's. "Yeah. Something a little hinky there."

Annette's head whipped to her newest friend. That is not the type of word you want to hear from a woman whose entire day is spent chasing down the terrors of the country with her equally burdened fiancé. "What do you mean, hinky? You don't think he was interested in… Oh god. Amelia!" she turned to her car to check on her daughter, terrified on what was implied. She didn't really think that man was a threat but looking back on it as she approached her now empty car she remembered he had been very interested in where Amelia goes to school.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"So, I think you'd like her." Aaron innocently suggested as he examined the lane to his left, trying to maneuver through all the traffic out of the airport. "She's a little stressed out still but—"<p>

Sean shot his older brother a look. "Well, yeah. It took two whole hours to find her daughter if what Jack said is anything to go by. She really hid in the library because a bully threw a frog in the car?"

It's been a week since Hotch had received the call from Penelope panicking over a missing Amelia and a crying Jack. He ended up making her give the phone to Emily, who had put out an Amber Alert, closed down the traffic around the school, threw it in lockdown and pretty much ran the show. He had to say he was impressed at how well she handled the pressure of it all and how she had quickly figured out Amelia had run off and wasn't taken as Penelope had suspected from hearing about that date. They did check the guy out later though, he was simply very lonely and missed his own kids.

"Yeah, she's been taking the bullying hard. Jack's her only friend and her father had left that morning, ahead of schedule to go to California. I guess he had showed up at her school before it started and said goodbye. She cried and was made fun of for that too. I can honestly say from the time I have spent with her that raising a daughter is so different from raising a son." He felt so sad when he finally found Amelia cuddled up in a ball on the and asleep, half covered in a pile of books in the library, evidence she had been crying quite clear. "Jack is good with her though. He stands up for her and when he found her with us he kissed and hugged her until I thought her head would pop off."

Sean chuckled at that imagery. "He's a little ladies man then."

"Well, Penelope will tell you it's only for Amelia and I think she's right." He sighed happily, he was excited that his brother would finally get to spend time with his future wife. He was happy for the time with her too. Only a few hours after finding Amelia was the team called into the field for a case in Michigan. He got back last night and made love to her over and over again. He had to apologize somehow for missing out on Palm Sunday. "So, Annette has been so paranoid since then she's spent most of her time with Penelope at our house. She stayed a few nights over in the guest room with Amelia sleeping in Jack's room but she seems a lot better now." He was describing his friends that would be spending dinner tonight after Maundy Thursday mass with them, as well as those who would be there for Easter. With Joe and Kevin gone, Annette and Amelia were on their own for the holiday and in typical Penelope Garcia-soon-to-be-Hotchner fashion, his fiancé insisted on them joining their party.

"So, this Annette. She cute?" Hey, what he just heard was a woman who was single and already Hotchner approved. And he liked kids. This Amelia sounded like she just needed someone nice around.

Hotch smirked at his brother. "Seriously? Not finding many women up there in New York?"

Sean scratched behind his ear. "I didn't say that. Just, ya know. I don't have much time with trying to sell the restaurant." He had to grip the dashboard as the car swerved. "Jesus, where did you learn to drive?"

"Are you kidding? You're selling?" He was shocked, he thought for sure that food had been his brother's final passion. He had worked very hard to learn his craft and much like any Hotchner became highly successful in his field. "Are you giving up cooking?" He hoped that didn't come off as judgmental.

Sean furrowed his brow. He thought a lecture would be coming but was glad it wasn't. "Well, we haven't talked in a while so I guess you should be surprised. My business partner is getting married and is moving down this way actually with his fiancé. He's selling his portion and left it up to me whether I wanted to try to buy it off him. I don't want to have full ownership yet to be honest. I'm not very happy with the location and I am sick of New York. So, we decided we would sell and open up a new place in D.C. Didn't Jack tell you?"

Hotch couldn't believe he was hearing this. "You told Jack?" They were only a few minutes off from the house now, he would be talking to his son for keeping this from him. He was very, very happy. He didn't realize how much he missed his brother.

"Yeah, I'm his e-pen pal in computer science. Penelope set it up a week and a half ago." He really liked that woman too. He's still not quite sure how she figured out she was looking at that particular digital billboard in Times Square where she put a banner add to call his family up since he had let his phone's charge die down. She certainly had a sense of humor about her, and impressive skills. She was already a little sisterly with him.

"I swear, I need to read the memos everyone else seems to get on my life more often. So, will you be needing a place to stay when you get to DC?" He was hopeful. "Because you're always welcome to stay with us. I think our basement is getting a walk out guest apartment built in it."

"You _think_? You don't know?" He never would have pegged his brother to not micromanage something like that, but then, the change in his demeanor was evident from when he stepped out of baggage claim. While still the same old responsible man he was also a little more, free.

Aaron smirked to one side, pulling into his drive way. "When you're renovations are being done at cost you really don't complain. One of our friends is on a rampage down there. Until we hear about whether or not Jack stays for good he's doing whatever he can for us, feels the need to keep improving things down there." And he was thankful. Both he and Tabby, now fully back together, have been wonderful in supporting them. In fact, it seemed that Tabby hadn't quite stopped in tracking down what exactly is going on with the case but she wasn't getting much information either. He didn't expect she would but it was nice to have someone who could back him up. Even Strauss seemed to be more amenable lately and he was pretty sure that had something to do with the fact that she registered her relationship with Director Gibbons the moment she returned from Seattle.

Sean slid out of the SUV, trying to keep his snicker down at how stereotypical his brother's choice in vehicle is for an FBI agent. He was impressed though at the house. "This is really nice. How can you afford it?"

Aaron grabbed one of the larger bags from the back of the truck and headed towards the front door. "I had the same reaction but we found it before it hit the market. You would be surprised how much cheaper things are here, its an up and coming neighborhood. Anyhow, Penelope makes just as much as me as an expert in her field." He had been surprised at just how high on the GS scale she had climbed when he had looked too. "She's the best at what she does."

Sean whistled. "You really have found the right girl haven't you?" He hadn't seen that kind of light in his brother's eyes since he told him he was joining the FBI.

"Of course he did." Penelope, clad in an orange sundress and red cardigan, orange flats and a floral apron, which she whipped off just then, hugged Sean with all her might.

He was pretty sure he now understood the idea of being hugged until your head pops off. "Never doubted it sis, if I may call you that."

She playfully slapped his elbow. "No may about it, you better." She linked their arms and grabbed one of his bags. "Now, Jack is off buying flowers to give his little girlfriend tonight but he should be back soon. We only have an hour before mass." She hadn't been to a Maundy Thursday mass since she was eighteen. She had sort of lost interest but being a mom made her all the more committed to her faith again and all the relationship changes and pregnancies seemed to have the same effect on everyone. Even Reid who doesn't have much use for religion decided he would go with JJ since it is important to her. She wondered just whose feet she'd end up washing tonight and whether she could maneuver Sean towards a certain recently single lady.

"Here's your room. Bed is comfortable I'm told by our last two guests." In fact, Annette told her she never slept better. She had fun having the woman stay over the weekend with Amelia too. They got to know each other more, had a girls night with Tabby and Jack and Amelia taught them some fun science experiments with food over the course of the weekend.

"Wow, I still can't believe you guys moved in only two weeks ago." This room was very nice and fairly large housing a queen sized bed, desk, dresser and closet. It even had a separate bath. "Can I get the Penny tour?"

Penelope was quite excited. She had made a few changes to the house to make it a little more her but didn't detract from the much more plain tastes of Aaron and Jack, mostly Aaron. So she had painted the laundry room a deep purple which offset the bright red washer and dryer. The family room got a sparkle treatment of glittery throw pillows and beaded edges on the drapes and the back splash in the kitchen was replaced by a brightly colored mosaic. She liked that Sean seemed impressed by the house and that Aaron actually took the tour with him.

"Honey, did you know that Sean will be moving to DC at some point?" He counted out the three seconds it took her to process that and jump his brother.

"You are staying with us, you hear?" she was not above threatening. "I think Derek is making an apartment downstairs."

"You don't know either?"

She shrugged. She was surprised that Aaron handed control over like that too. "We gave him free reign other than a rec room for Jack. He's run with it." Speaking of which. "Honey, Tabby said she couldn't get details but we can expect an answer tomorrow about Jack."

'_Oh thank God.'_ Aaron wasn't sure how much more waiting he could take. "Good. We'll know before Easter then." He could see the worry on her face. "Hey, I told you we will pass this. We have to. What could they possibly find this time that they didn't before?"

Penelope nodded, that was true. But she still felt worried and was sure Sean could pick up that. He did. "You know, even if they do find something I doubt they would take him away. They'd give you a chance to fix it, right?" If it is something as simple as Aaron leaving his job, well he knew he would do it.

"Right. Honey, I think we let our fear cloud our looking at this right. We don't have any bad problems. Neither of us is in any trouble, well other than your former hacking days but I don't think she can hold that against you. And I am pretty sure Tabby has still been working on a way to threaten the hell out of the head of the department if anything does go against us. You know her, you saw what she did."

Sean raised a hand as they hit the top of the landing to the second floor. "Uh, I don't."

Penelope chuckled. "Tabby is crazy good at politics. Saved our butts, she scared the bejeezus out of a powerful senator." She hadn't thought a ton on it other than being thankful for her and now that the memory was brought up she turned to Aaron curiously. "Did she mention Seaver in her threat to him?"

Aaron nodded, he did ask her about that. "I tried, but couldn't get the deets."

"The deets?" Both Penelope and Sean asked with amused expressions. Sean shook his head in a laugh. "You are really good for him Penelope." He was being led into a room which was clearly the master bedroom. "So this is where all the action takes place then." He nudged his brother, wondering just how much this woman loosened him up.

"A few times every night." Hotch replied with some smug satisfaction. Hey, he's not going to hide the fact that they have an incredible sex life. Even when he was in the field he knew she was getting use of this bedroom in that fashion when she called him up before sleep… she gives great phone, something he never got Haley to introduce into their sex life.

"Woo. You two." Sean snickered and was shown their joint office. It was nice seeing that his brother had an obvious partner in this woman. He remembered when they were kids and they would visit this mom and pop diner near them. Aaron always loved that the owners worked together all day, spent their nights together and still didn't get enough of one another. With Penelope he was sure it was like that, plus super crime solving added to the mix. For them, work would never be an issue like it was with Haley. "Is that Jack's room?" he pointed to the door across the hall.

"Nope, nursery." Penelope opened the door to reveal the room, watching her future brother in law's face.

"You wanna tell me something you two?" He was hopeful, very hopeful.

Aaron laughed at the accusation. "Still trying. Any luck and she'll be a few months knocked up at the wedding. Speaking of which." He led him through the bathroom to Jack's room. "I was wondering if you would be a groomsman." They had to rethink the wedding party again to add Tabby in. Derek was still going to give Penelope away though, and he wanted his brother part of this.

"Of course. I'll probably be living down here by then."

"Uncle Sean!" Jack yelled with excitement, throwing his hands up to be twirled around. "Like the flowers I bought my girlfriend? You're gonna meet her tonight."

Dave chuckled as he watched the exchange between uncle and nephew. He had just spent the last hour with Jack, the two picking out Jack's flowers for Amelia and preordering his flowers for Emily, next Friday will be two years since the day he told her that he was in love with her in Paris and for him it was an anniversary worth celebrating. "Come on all of you. We'll be late otherwise. And Penelope, do you have any crackers? Emily is starving again."

She smiled at him and pat her purse. "Always packin' when I got my preggers friends around."

Dave gave her a quick hug. "I'm glad, and do me a favor? Try to keep her off of me at Mass. Don't want to make a scene in church. She's been nonstop on my favorite pregnancy symptom since we got back."

Penelope rolled her eyes at Dave's mock expression unhappiness. "Yeah, like you aren't enjoying the hell out of that."

-Criminal Minds—

"Did you tell them yet?" Amelia wasn't very focused on eating her dinner. She's been clutching her flowers that Jack gave her since she walked through the door and it was one of the happiest moments of her life. Jack was the best friend and kid boyfriend a girl could ask for. But, he's been keeping secrets from his mommy and daddy who are also really, very cool.

"Not yet." He whispered is a rush so the adults at the dinner table wouldn't over hear, and neither would Henry, he's not good at keeping secrets anymore. "I'm gonna wait until we know about the case, so if it's bad news then I can make them happy again." He stabbed his lamb with his fork, a little angry that they still don't know if he would be taken away. He had been trying to plan all week on when to tell them his good news but daddy was away on a case and he had decided he liked having a secret. "Besides, Mrs. Masterson has been busy all week." Mrs. Masterson is Jack's principal. All week she had been running meetings with the school board and the PTA and safety experts since Amelia had disappeared back into the school. In a way it was a good thing, it showed a real flaw in the safety of pickup time. Had Amelia been taken by an unsub he could have brought her into the school easy peasy to do his work since all the doors are unlocked for those fifteen minutes. Now, bus monitors are locking down all but the front two doors and no one is going back through them without writing their name in a ledger.

"Yeah, sorry." She was still apologizing all week. "James asked me if I was going to run away again today." James was her worst bully. He's been teasing her for weeks and he's the one that threw the frog in through her open window.

Jack slammed his fork down. "What else did he say?" He demanded, which got the attention of the whole table.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Penelope was a little on edge this week. Jack seemed even more angry and protective of Amelia ever since they found her. He had been very upset during the search but proved instrumental to getting into the head of a scared Amelia. Apparently she always hides away in the library with him during lunch when she's upset.

Jack crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, examining Amelia and ignoring the question asked of him. "Well, what did he say?"

Amelia blushed and tried to focus on her food. "I told him he was stupid and that I hated his shoes."

Jack seemed a little pleased with that. They had decided they would throw mean comments back at James. "And… he said…"

"And he told me I shouldn't be your girlfriend." She bit her lip, she knew Jack hated James for many reasons, one of them being Jack thinks James has a crush on her. She thinks Jack is the coolest person ever though, he's so nice and smart and cute. And he tells her she's pretty even when she's crying. According to mommy and Aunt Penelope, that's a good man.

The rest of the team was watching this exchange between Jack and Amelia with effort to not say "aww" at how sweet they are together. It was adorable watching the shy Amelia crawl out of her shell a bit and Jack seem to echo his father when it came to jealousy. Emily couldn't help the forceful snicker that escaped her lips. When Hotch gave her a look asking what she thought was so funny she leaned across the table to whisper. "Just remembering when you broke that glass."

"You broke a glass? Why?" Penelope was never ashamed to admit that she eavesdrops.

"Uhg." Aaron palmed his face. For one thing, he didn't feel like fessing up to this. Also, Sean had seemed to take quite a liking to Annette and he was pretty sure it was him under the table that was playing footsy but kept getting his foot instead. "When we had our first fight. I was upset."

Emily and Dave snorted. "Yeah, upset." Dave shook his head disapprovingly and took a sip of wine. "From what I hear you were jealous." He pointed his thumb towards Jack and Amelia. "Father like son."

"You were jealous?" Penelope couldn't think of a reason why.

"Is that a Hotchner trait?" Annette was admittedly quite enjoying this excessive flirting session with Sean which started during the foot washing at mass when he took just a little extra time to tickle her feet. Since then they have been like teenagers and she needed a real ego boost. Since last Thursday she's been very down on herself, not forgiving that she left Amelia alone for even a few minutes where someone could have taken her. It made a real impact on her soul and had it not been for Aaron and Penelope she was quite sure she would be spiraling down into a depression.

"Definitely a shared trait." Rossi supplied, wondering exactly what might come of that situation, which earned a glare from Aaron. He knew his best friend had become protective of Amelia since 'the incident' as it was being called. But come on, this is his brother. Surely he could see how nice it would be.

"I, it's not important honey." He started rubbing the back of his neck which he regretted since Penelope knew that comfort gesture. She could read right through him better than some of the world's best profilers at this very table.

"Out with it or no sex till Sunday." She knew she was incapable of carrying through with that threat but she could always bluff.

He knew she was bluffing, but the threat was enough. "Fine. I thought you had slept with Morgan."

Tabby chuckled and put her hand over Aaron's which started gripping the table cloth at just the memory. "Trust me, we don't have to worry. I keep him plenty satisfied and I hear you do the same for her."

Reid laughed a hard belly laugh in agreement. "And please, if it was going to happen between them under any circumstances it would have long ago." He shook his head, some profilers these guys are. He pointed to Emily and Rossi, JJ and himself and Aaron and Penelope. "These relationships have been under the surface for years guys. And I still take offense to you all thinking I was a virgin until a few weeks ago."

"Spence, Henry is right there." She pointed out the three kids all talking with one another. Henry has already been asking questions about where babies come from and if he can make one himself because his mom and dad haven't yet made another one.

"Oh he's not paying attention. Besides, I never thought that Spence." Emily was very satisfied with the blush to rise on his face. There had been a night years ago, before diluadad when she and Spence both got a little drunk and there was a good amount of heavy petting. It didn't advance beyond that because one, he's a good guy and two, they both knew it was mainly a reaction to Spencer being upset about JJ with Will and Emily having had a large number of bad dates that year and Rossi having stalked off from the bar that night with a busty red head. But what they did do was enough for her to realize he knew what he was doing.

"Shut up." He ordered but it was more of a beg. "Anyhow, do we think we are case free for the weekend?"

Hotch stood to grab dessert. "Yeah, since we covered Christmas on call, one of the other teams is taking Easter. We're on stand down until next Friday. So, we'll get a chance at some of your cold cases this week."

"Good." The whole rest of the table responded, Penelope loudest of all. She needed this to be a great holiday. It was their first to share as a family and she had lots to do.

As if on the same thought JJ leaned closer to her. "By the way Pen, Emily and I are forcing you to let us help with cooking and decorating." She looked to Tabby who was about to add herself in. "You only get to do things sitting! You've been running too hard for someone still healing from a bullet to her head."

Sean leaned to Aaron for an explanation and was surprised to hear how close the beautiful women who was obviously with Derek came to a horrible injury. "Well, I volunteer to be put to work cooking. And I know some really cool household things we can use to dye eggs guys."

"Cool!" Henry jumped up. He loves holidays, especially holidays which can be held outside like Easter this year. It's expected to be perfect spring weather and his dad bought him a special sweater vest and collared shirt they picked out together so he can be all dressed up. Jack was going to dress up too, and Amelia picked out a pretty dress. "Will the Easter Bunny come help too?"

Spencer loved that excitement on his son's face, even if he hated the fact he was voted to play the Easter Bunny this year. He wasn't quite excited to spend an hour in that sweaty costume but for his son, anything. "He might stop by I heard, right JJ? I wish I would get a chance to see him."

"That's ok!" Amelia squealed. "I'll take lots of pictures."

-Criminal Minds—

"So, Emily and I already had the 'how's he in bed?' talk. What about Spence?" Penelope nudged JJ's shoulder. It was just the two of them in the kitchen this morning, a rare occasion since JJ's recovery. Most of the other blonde's time was being spent looking into the market for a new house, establishing Spencer's paternity and trying to decide on a date for their wedding.

"It's funny actually. On the road he's incredibly nervous, as if we are going to get caught when everyone already knows. He's not used to not having to sneak around yet. But at home? You wouldn't believe our nervous Spence is the same person. He's incredibly confident and let's just say his IQ is not limited to his work for the BAU."

Penelope gave a weak snort. "No wonder why we all seem happier, we're all having great sex."

"Yeah, that'll do it."

Sean flopped out of the hall and into the kitchen with his head in his hands. He hit the wine awfully hard last night. "Please tell me you ladies made coffee."

Penelope handed him a mug and pointed to the pot. "Someone have fun last night with a certain recently single mom whose daughter had a sleepover with my son?" Yep, she noticed Annette's car still in the driveway.

"Shh, just give me another cup to bring to her." Sean liked having a sister of sorts. He could tease more, throw little comments back and forth. "We only slept."

"Suuuuure." JJ and Penelope both teased. "That's why you have a hickey." JJ pointed to his neck.

"What?" He checked quickly in one of the hung mirrors and narrowed his eyes when he saw nothing. "Very funny."

JJ shrugged. "Not my fault you fell for it. Even the kids wouldn't have."

He shrugged in surrender. "Ok, so we made out a little. It's not like we're getting married." Just a nice potential tryst. One they both need at the moment. She went six months without sex and while he just had it a few days ago a gentleman must see to the needs of a lady… at least that's what David Rossi helped him justify it as. He rather liked the man.

"Here." Penelope handed him a cup of coffee and closed his hand around it. "It's just as she likes it. Wake her up, don't care how you do it. We have to get ready for church again."

"Again? We went last night."

"Yes, again. It's Good Friday. And we have tomorrow night too… that's the long one." She narrowed her eyes at Sean's expression of distaste and a groan. "Don't make me hack into the power grid and turn off the lights to your restaurant."

Sean looked to JJ. "She serious?"

JJ looked right back. "You wanna take the chance she's not?"

Sean sighed and retreated back down the hall to the guest room muttering on how his new sister is one scary woman.

"So, I've been thinking. And I want your opinion." She was a little nervous. "Spence wants to have Aaron as Henry's God Father and you guys as his guardians if something happens to us." She had to drop her knife on the counter as Garcia closed her in a vice grip. "Can't. Breathe."

Garcia just squeezed tighter. "Deal with it. Oh!" She finally released her and pulled her back in for some kisses on her cheeks. "I'm pretty sure we're both a yes for that but we'll have to talk to Aaron."

"Talk to me about what?" He and Spencer were both heavily burdened with several bags each, filled with all the items the ladies listed that they needed for decorating and Easter baskets. It had been a fairly extensive list and he could only imagine what else was being purchased by Emily and Tabby who had their own shares in this. He was pretty sure his house would be a pastel circus by the end of tomorrow afternoon.

Spencer cut in. "I assume you told her about the guardian thing?" At JJ's nod he looked to Hotch. "We want you guys to be Henry's guardian just in case."

"Of course we will, right sweetheart?" He was sure everyone would be exchanging guardianships soon enough. A lot has changed recently. Engagements, pregnancies, new strengths to their friendships. This was to be the expected next step.

"Duh!" She wrapped them all in a hug which was quite a feat. "Let's get this show on the road, wake Jack and Amelia for me sweetie?"

"Henry already ran up to do it. I don't know how we distracted him enough so he didn't see we were buying all his Easter candy." Aaron tossed the bags into a tote they were using to disguise everything in the pantry closet. Really, that kid was a very observant young man but he spent the whole time in the store lost in his video game. Perhaps Reid really is a natural at parenting.

"Daddy!" Jack slid in his sock clad feet to grip his father's legs. "I had a cool dream last night. You and mommy had your wedding and I spent the week of your honeymoon with Henry and we found buried treasure."

This was a new phase Jack had gotten into just last night when he and Amelia began discussing a recent pirate movie. He announced to the whole table he wants to learn how to deep sea dive. "Really cool. Go get ready ok?"

He nodded and ran up to his bedroom with the other kids in tow just as Dave rang the doorbell and a recently showered Sean opened the door.

"So, Annette spent the night I see."

"Does everyone know about my love life?"

Dave pat him on the shoulder and called back to rush everyone along. "I have the pregnant women in the car with Morgan and if we don't get going they'll both come in here and eat you out of house and home!" he looked to Sean. "In this family, we all pretty much know everything. Get used to it."

-Criminal Minds—

"I swear, that woman is nuts." Dave snapped his phone shut and relaxed back into the lawn chair across from Aaron and Penelope, next to Spencer in the Hotchner back yard. Everyone had a tall glass of lemonade in hand and for some time had just been relaxing in silence until Tabby called Dave.

After the service JJ and Emily took Jack and Henry shopping, apparently they were planning a surprise for Hotch and Garcia and so they weren't allowed to come. Derek took Tabby to Home Depot with him because he needed some more supplies for fixing up the basement and Tabby just tagged along because she loves that store. She had spent a good twenty minutes convincing Derek that they needed to buy a new circular saw.

"What's she up to now?" Spencer was pretty sure Tabby was one of his favorite people. The way she stood up for him at the inquiry is permanently burned into his eidetic memory of course, but even if he didn't have that feature he was sure he would always remember the feeling of when she covered his microphone and tore everyone there a new one. But, she was also pretty darn quirky. What woman loves home depot?

Dave shook his head in laughter. "She needed my profiler advice on convincing Derek into teaching her some basic plumbing. I am pretty sure those twins will be unstoppable if they are anything like their parents."

Penelope had been a nervous bundle most of the day and it was only getting worse as the afternoon waned on. They still hadn't heard anything yet about Jack and Aaron was trying to distract her from worry with lots of kisses. "Honey." She pulled away to try to catch her breath, aware that Reid and Rossi were doing their best to ignore the two. "It's not going to work."

"What?" he looked at her in fained shock. "You don't think I have it in me?" He leaned closer to her ear and whispered in his most sultry tone. "Because let me tell you sweetheart… you forget I always meet expectations."

She hated herself, but his words made her shiver at the memory of when he sent her chocolate and flowers, his card saying just the same. A little shyly and guiltily she peaked over at Dave and Spencer, each with a knowing smile on their face. "Go on." Dave urged, shewing them towards the house with his hands. "Me and the kid are gonna have a long talk."

Spencer laughed aloud watching the two scoot into the house with obvious excitement. "You know, they bring out so much in one another. He makes her comfortable and supports her wild emotions, even submits to the craziness this place is going to become over the next two days. And she, well you've seen him."

Dave couldn't agree more. "We're all better for our women I think."

Spence caught that gulp, the sudden sip of lemonade Dave took to keep his mouth occupied less he continue speaking and reveal what's really on his mind. "You know, I am a profiler too. What is it?"

'_Damn it.'_ Dave sighed and sunk lower in his chair. "Emily."

"Ahh. Yes." Spencer turned his chair to face Dave and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She's still fighting tooth and nail huh?"

"Well, its gotten a bit better. She brought Sergio to come live at my place. So I guess she's officially moved in there now. She still avoids the subject in conversation and if I weren't such a horny bastard she wouldn't be able to use her body to distract me."

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself, she has a fantastic body." He sensed that probably isn't something he should mention to the possessive man so he changed his focus. "If it helps, she told me she couldn't imagine any other person she'd rather raise a child with."

Dave's head whipped around to Spencer. "Really?" There was so much hope in his tone he was taken aback at himself. He hadn't really realized just how hurt he is by this. He doesn't blame her but he's aching to know she won't reject him. It's sort of like Pumpkin and Aaron's situation with Jack… waiting is a killer. "I didn't think I'd get this chance again. I'm an old dog ya know."

"You're not that old. You're in better shape than me." Both chuckled at that.

"Sort of off topic here. But, did you ever find out if you did get JJ pregnant that night?" He was thinking back to the conversation they all had while golfing the day Emily fell into her coma.

Reid shook his head. "No, she got her period and we thought it over more and think it might be nice if the next one is actually born in marriage. We're taking our time for that too, JJ wants everything she didn't get with her first wedding which I can't deny her. All I know is I have heard the phrase 'processional on horseback' far too many times for my own comfort."

Dave burst into a whole load of deep belly laughs at the horrified look on Reid's face. Finally he calmed down enough to hear a slight banging sound coming from the front. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." Reid put his lemonade done and rose from his chair. "It's the front door. I'm gonna answer, judging by how those two looked at one another earlier I doubt those two can even hear it never mind get dressed and grab the door."

Rossi followed through the house, noticing the knocked getting a little more insistent. "Hold on!"

Dave threw open the door with Spencer behind him. "Spence, go get Aaron and Pumpkin."

"Why? Who is it?"

"Their social worker."

Spencer ran up the stairs with haste but skidded to a stop at their bedroom door. _'oh god, they've started.'_ and they were quite loud too. He took a calming breath and knocked, stepping back to distance himself from the knowledge of what was happening on the on the other side of the door.

Aaron and Penelope froze which was fairly difficult to maintain in their current position. "Um, did you hear that?"

"Guys please!" Reid's cry startled them out of their state and Penelope ran into their closet for a dress to throw over her head while Hotch pulled his jean back on and went to answer the door. "What is so damn important?" he'd been trying to talk her into that position for a week.

Spencer nervously rubbed his wrist. "Yeah, sorry. The social worker is downstairs with Dave."

"Shit. Honey!"

Penelope rushed out and past him. "I heard, get a move on."

The three flew down the stairs with Hotch almost tripping from being blind as he put his t-shirt on.

Dave let out a quiet breath as they entered the living room. "Let's go check Morgan's progress downstairs kid."

Spencer nodded and hoped with every fiber of his being that this was good news.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Sean asked rather loudly in the hall, surprised when Rossi pinned him to the wall and shushed him.

"The social worker. We'll listen from here." he pointed to the corner of the kitchen where they could get a peak of Penelope and Aaron but be out of sight of the social worker. They saw their friends notice their presence as they sat down.

Aaron took Penelope's hand in his. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting long."

Caroline shook her head. "Not at all. This won't be long. I had some concerns about how present you both were in Jack's life but I have seen nothing to suggest you as unfit and I am well aware of the motivations which brought your former in-laws to launch the case." Caroline flipped open her file folder and read from it. "There are two things I would like to discuss with you. First, I want to encourage you to reconcile with the grandparents because while you are now in the system for this to not be repeated they may try something more extreme in the future and if they claim abuse then we still have to investigate."

Penelope took a deep breath. "Understandable."

"The second is that Jack is a very impressive child and I want to encourage you to take advantage of one of the state's programs for advanced students. I'll leave you a packet and I already sent in a referral."

Garcia just sat there blinking for a bit. She wasn't sure what this meant. Were they done?

Aaron was also similarly struck. "So, case closed?" he had to ask he needed confirmation. This had been tormenting him for weeks and it suddenly ending, it just—he needed to be sure.

They could hear the front door open, interrupting Caroline's reply. "Daddy, you're gonna like your surprise!" Jack's sing song voice floated into the living room ahead of his slide in where he stopped in his tracks looking at Caroline. "No!" he yelled, feat clear on his face. "Don't take me!"

Penelope scooped him up. "Honey, calm down sweetie pie."

Caroline walked closer to him. "Jack you are a very brave boy like your parents. No one will be taking you. This is all over."

He looked up from where he was hiding his tear soaked face against his mommy's shoulder. "Really?"

Emily, JJ, Dave, Sean and Spencer all exchanged glances to one another in the hall all biting their lips to keep from crying in happiness. This was plaguing them all and now it was over. They were almost all headed to where they were supposed to be.

"Over, over!" Caroline reassured him and was rewarded with a hug before seeing herself out the door.

"Yes!" everyone jumped into the living room wrapping the family in a hug.

Happy tears ran down Aaron's face as he kissed his wife and son. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." They responded in unison and broke into a cute fit of giggles and eskimo kisses.

Dave couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy for them and he seemed to remember an extra bottle of champagne in the refrigerator. "Alright then! Let's celebrate!"

-Criminal Minds—

"He's finally sleeping in his own bed again." Aaron smiled down at his son. By this time, around midnight Jack had been crawling back into their bed ever since Caroline's first visit to the house. But tonight, he was out like a light after a bit of an impromptu party with their friends.

"I still can't believe it's over." Penelope whispered back to him. "We should get some sleep ourselves. The Easter makeover commences in ten hours."

Aaron stood with a small disgruntled groan. "Pastel paradise?" He whispered, letting Penelope out to the hall first and wrapping his arms around her as they walked to their own room.

"Did you expect anything else when you asked me to marry you?" She snickered with mischief. "Just wait until Christmas. We'll light up the whole block with our lights."

"That," he slightly bit her earlobe, effectively distracting her from simply opening the door to their bedroom. "I look forward to but not as much as I look forward to this." He reached around her belly to untie the belt of her dress.

"Wait." She turned around to him, kissing him with such passion it entirely disarmed him. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" He liked when she got that look on her face. It always promised she was up to something, and they would both enjoy it.

"Shhhsh." She pulled him to kissing her against the door to their office. "Come on lover boy." Penelope cooed and pulled Aaron inside their shared office, locking the door. "I seem to remember we both have fantasies about of you doing me on a desk."

Aaron licked his lips watching her unbutton her dress and discard it in front of him. "It's not the BAU but this," he looked over as causally as he could manage at their joined desk and suddenly picked her up and laid her across it. As if testing it out, he took his time kissing and petting her, removing her bra and suckling her puffy pink nipples. "Yes, this will do."

She chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head, removing her dress as he lowered his pants. "So sexy boss man." She ran her hands over his exposed chest and bent in to gently bite his nipples.

Hotch moaned and pinned her back to the desk kissing her deeply. He got lost in the sensations of her hands running along his back, slightly scratching at his skin in ways that sent him into a frenzy of need. "That makes me lose my control too." He whispered, sucking on the pulse point under her left ear.

"Oh god." She breathed it out as if in prayer. His hands had just drifted south and all she could focus on at the moment was how much more contact she needed from his teasing her through the fabric of her lace panties. "Now Aaron, we can do slow later." She was craving him and she was pretty damn sure he was craving her too.

Hotch grunted in satisfaction. He was helpless to do anything than give her what she wants. "Hard baby?" he asked permission as he lowered his and her underwear, standing between her legs and pulled her so her ass hung just off the edge of the desk. "Because we haven't really done it rough."

"Oh yes. Please." She squealed when he smacked her ass fairly hard. "Oh, more." That bit of pain radiated pure pleasure throughout her lower region.

Of course, he complied with a smug grin on his face. She was incredible, so diverse they would never get enough in bed. He knew she had a little spanking fantasy from their phone sex this week and he was sure to give it to her. "You've been bad Ms. Garcia."

She snickered, loving this side of her soon to be hubby. She quivered her lip as if afraid of a scolding. "How bad boss man? Do I need to be punished again?"

He flipped her over on her stomach and gave a small series of smacks to her behind, careful to not be too hard but enough to pink her skin. "Have you learned your lesson?"

God she was turned on right now. She was dripping, she just needed him to fuck her already. "I could use some positive reinforcement."

"That, I can do." He lined himself up and a second later both were moaning in appreciation of the exquisite feeling of his endowment entering her warm canal. "Like that do you?"

She was breathless, already about to come just from this. "Ye-yes." She nodded, her voice telling just how lost in this she was. Which was all Aaron needed to start pounding into her with wild abandon.

He was so deep and his pace was so strong she felt she had a whole course of small orgasms before a large one smacked her out of nowhere forcing her to grip the edge of her desk to hold on. "More!" she looked back at him and demanded. "More boss man!"

"Fuck." He wasn't going to last longer with her looking back at him, demanding him on so flipped her back on ass and pushed her fully across the large desk, kneeling between her legs and using her them to pull her pelvis up to his, her torso laying back. He reentered her and in this position could see the action and fondle her breasts in tune to his thrusts. "Fucking hell you're hot." Her jiggling breasts where his personal land of happiness, joining with her- nirvana.

She gripped his thighs under her, sure she was leaving bruises. He was riding her hard, harder than she had ever taken it and she loved it. So, so much. He can do sweet and sensual, adventurous, raw and everywhere between. "Kiss me."

He changed to leaning back over her, his legs still mostly under her and this was the moment he connected with the fantasy he once shared with her in a letter. She was holding on for dear life as he rode her hard and fast kissing her until she almost suffocated. He would have hand shaped bruises on his back, maybe even half-moon bloody spots from her nails cutting into his skin and it was enough to drive him to the brink.

"Yes!" They cried out together, collapsing on top of the desk in a tangled heap of limbs.

They took several minutes to just lay there and catch their breath. "I am so glad we did that." Penelope declared, stroking and soothing the few cuts her nails caused along her fiancée's back. "Though, I didn't mean to draw blood."

He looked up at her with a chuckle. "It did me in Pen. So hot. I never had sex like that before."

She grinned at him. "You've been pretty straight laced haven't you?"

He raised a brow at her. "Have you ever met me? Of course I've always been straight laced."

She pulled his face back to lay on her bare chest and ran her fingers lightly over his hair having learned the difference between what strokes turn him on and what soothe him. "It was so nice, to just let go of everything like that. I didn't realize just how anxious I was about Jack and that it was still pent up even with the good news. I should have seen it with how I jumped to conclusions about Amelia… you know, I think I will be such a worry wart of a parent."

He smiled against her bare skin, always amazed at how soft her flesh is. It's so giving, so supporting, so much like home. "We'll, we always have this for stress relief."

"Oh you. I love you."

He moved up to kiss her. "Love you too." He looked at the clock and noted the time and then to the door. "Think we can make it through the hall undetected?"

She rose with him and moved to the door to poke her head out and then back at him. "I think the coast is clear. Get ready to run though."

He snickered and bolted out the door with her close behind, the two panting when they got to the safety of their suite. "We should shower." She suggested.

"Let's make it a bath." He countered and stopped in his night stand on the way there. "I bought this for you yesterday. It's supposed to soothe us to sleep."

She smiled at him and added the bubbles to their bath, lowering herself in and having him slip in front of her. She frowned when she saw the marks. At least they were only a tiny bit bloody. They would be healed by tomorrow. "I think this is still my favorite feature of the house, this tub."

He smiled to himself loving the feeling of her soaping him up. "I had told Dave that a claw foot was a requirement."

She bent to kiss him when he turned back to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." He took her loofah and washed her in turn. "Ready for bed? We have a long day tomorrow and we still don't know if Haley's parents are coming or not. With the case closed, they might come around to their senses."

She had forgotten about that invitation. She took his offered hand and let him towel her off while she did the same for him. "I hope they come. Jack deserves his whole family."

He nodded in agreement and tossed the towels in the bin, picking her up like a bride and carrying her to their bed, tucking her in. "At least, we know we have a start."

She snuggled against his chest and took comfort in his arms wrapping strongly around her. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight Penelope."

She smiled against his chest, loving how he says her name as if it conveys his whole heart. She was in bliss and so she decided that tomorrow morning before the Easter Saturday decorating began that she would go and visit a special lady in her heart.

* * *

><p>AN: Mad I led you guys on last chapter? Happy for Amelia, Jack, everyone? Let me know! Reviewers are the best people out there.

Also: I think there is one chapter left for this story as stands. I will do either a multi-part epilogue or a sequel, so share your opinions on that.

Want to see more on some of the other character realtionships? Taking requests. Rossi/Em in Paris will certainly be a side story but willing to address whatever you guys are interested in. I have full story lines for everyone.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: I know I said this will be the last chapter but when I wrote it out it got pretty darn long so I split it in half. The last, last, last chapter is written and will be posted later on, once editing is finished. There will be a one shot epilogue as a snap shot of life getting back to normal for the group and then we will have sequels and side stories because there is so much to say on this story. Thanks for reading and for reviews!

The opening scene is written for Redwriter as it was her idea. Thanks for the muse!

* * *

><p>"He's such a good boy. You would be proud of him, so smart and caring." Penelope was chilled by a passing breeze and she liked to think maybe that was Haley, maybe that was a response of some sort as she spoke to her, staring at her head stone.<p>

She left early in the morning before anyone else woke up to get here and spend some time with Jack's first mom. She felt a sort of kinship with the woman passed on, a loyalty to the person who brought the life into the world that she was going to nourish for all the rest of her days. "He's growing every day. I already had to buy him four new pairs of shoes this month alone."

Lynn and John, Haley's parents, stood off several feet behind her undetected, stopping in their tracks from the waiting taxi when they overheard the conversation this brightly colored almost stranger was having with their daughter's spirit.

"We light a candle for you every Sunday. We have since you passed on. Jack thinks that every time the flame flickers it is you waving hello. I wonder if you see him, see those same smiles that light up his face and mine in turn." She hugged herself, wrapping her arms to warm her body and steal a long breath. "I don't know what you must think of me and Aaron. I hope I have your approval because I love him with my soul. And I can't help but love you too. Now that Jack is officially ours again I just had to come talk to you, tell you how much I feel, how scared I am."

Lynn turned to John. Both were anything but excited to be here and they almost turned back at the airport five times. But with the case closed they wanted to see their grandson, see where he is living and what his life would be like. Jessica had left a message on their machine (they don't answer her calls anymore) saying she would be at Easter Dinner and that they should be adults and put aside their problems to enjoy the time they can get with Jack, when they can get it. "Do you think that's her?" she whispered to her husband. Admittedly, she was a lot less upset over this than he was. He had been very close to Haley and the idea of his little girl being replaced like she didn't matter on this earth destroyed him.

He grit his teeth. He didn't want to think anything positive of 'her' as she was so named in their house. "Maybe."

By silent agreement they continued to listen, stalking closer just a bit to make out more of the one sided conversation.

"I envy you, ya know. You have his past, his beginning. I'll never be able to embarrass him with stories of his toddlerhood or remember every little cry he ever had." She sniffled back a tear. "But I have his future and while I know you are still watching him I can't help but feel bad you won't have any memories of him growing up, sleeping in your arms when he has bad dreams. He's too sweet, so open, and loving. He's just like I remember you and so much his father's son." She swallowed hard and bent at the knees to place a rose on her grave. "But I promise you Haley, I'm going to be the best mother I can to him and you'll always be alive in our hearts." She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face at that point. She still felt she owed this woman everything. Her son, their son. It was only right she share this moment to mark the turning point in their lives with the woman who brought him to her. With the social services case closed nothing was standing in the way of her adopting him once they are married and last night their lawyer sent them papers so that until that happens she still has some medical and legal rights to him as a secondary guardian. Now, she was becoming his mother in right. It was a massive undertaking.

Lynn chocked up seeing the woman they had cast as their enemy so emotional at this place, where their daughter rests. "John, let's go." She didn't want to disturb this scene.

He shook his head resolutely. He came to see his daughter's grave and he was going to do that Goddammit. Together he and his wife slowly approached where Penelope stood and flanked her on either side which shocked her. She didn't expect to see them at all this weekend, much less run into them here.

"How long have you been there?" She asked aloud but not directed at either of them. She just kept staring at the inscription 'Beloved mother, daughter, sister and friend' cast in granite.

"Long enough." John replied. He wasn't happy to like her at all and hearing how she spoke to his daughter he was starting to. He wanted to hate her, and he still very much disliked Aaron. He blamed him and him alone for his daughter being put in danger's path. If he started liking this blonde he might start forgiving Aaron and he wasn't prepared to do that. "Let's pray."

Both woman swerved their gaze to look at him as he bent his head and began leading the recitation. "Hail Mary, full of grace…" his tone was pleading, as if wishing dearly for prayers for his daughter's soul.

They finished and stood in silence for a few moments and slowly Penelope retreated from between them to give them time with their daughter. She stood back about twenty feet away watching them clasp hands and she wondered what that is like, losing a child. At any age it must be the hardest experience a person can go through. She lost her parents, she understands loss. But losing a child is something she couldn't really conceive. You are supposed to protect them and teach them and she doubts that ends at any age. She is pretty sure her own parents would have been protective of her still to this day if they were around. And she was pretty sure she would be watching over Jack until she's in her own grave. And then, she'll haunt him.

She couldn't be sure how long she had been standing their watching them and she began to feel a little uncomfortable. Should she wait for them so they can follow her back to the house? Where was their car? She looked around and noticed the cab idling and frowned. They shouldn't have to deal with that right now. They were walking back towards her so she figured it was time to actually say something. "I'm glad you both came."

They stopped their progress past her and turned to look. Why was she being so nice to them? They were expecting a fight, expecting anger over opening that case. "We came for our grandson."

Penelope nodded, her sparkling chain to her glasses swaying about. "Why don't you let me take you to Aaron's old place and settle in? Or, we would have you stay with us if you want, but the pull out sofa in the nursery isn't very comfortable. We could do an air mattress though."

They shared a look which spoke '_nursery?'_ before John cleared his throat and responded. "That would be nice. Let me pay the faire and grab our luggage and I will meet you at the car." He needed to do something to give him a moment to regain his composure. He wasn't right at the moment, he almost liked this woman, darn it he did like her. She was friendly, she cared about his daughter and seemed so devoted to his grandson.

"Ok." She nodded and watched him retreat, turning to Lynn. This was awkward to say the least. She didn't know what to call them and she didn't know if she could trust them. She wouldn't put it past them to be using this time as a reason to find another excuse to pull her family apart but she wouldn't give them reason to. She won Jessica over and she was determined to win them over too. "So, um, Lynn?"

The older woman nodded. "Penelope?" She was keenly aware of the mutual discomfort here. This would have been much easier if they met at her door, not when they had just heard her pour her heart out at their daughter's grave. She had been impressed, impressed at how well this woman seemed to know her grandson. It was so much like a true mother the way she spoke of him and that both pleased her and scared her. "The car?"

"Yes." Penelope walked her over there, seeing that John was finishing paying the driver off. "How long do you think you will be staying?" neutral topics, she had to stick to neutral topics.

"Our flight home is Tuesday. John has a cardiologist appointment the next day he can't miss." Another reason she was less than happy with her life right now was her husband's heart condition and his refusal to take proper care of himself.

"Oh." Great, now she was going to be worrying about him too, like she didn't have enough on her plate. "Well, um. Do you want the old apartment or the nursery?" John's answer wasn't very committal. "We could stop at Wal-Mart and get an airbed. We've been meaning to buy one. You would end up sharing a connecting bathroom with Jack." She sort of wanted them in the house to be honest. She didn't like the idea of them not seeing just how smoothly the house is run and how surrounded by love Jack is. She didn't want them thinking their visits were a show, but rather she hoped to see this was just how they lived. "It's up to you. I have to go there anyhow and get a couple of the things Aaron forgot on the shopping list." Honestly, is it so hard to remember moss, a mega phone and glitter?

Lynn tried to keep her shock from her face. "Aaron? Actually taking time from his precious job to shop?" She was incredulous but come on! Her daughter always told her the man worked and slept and spared rare moments to speak with her. She wasn't sure if her daughter had been exaggerating because she knew full well there were other issues beyond his work in their marriage but she had to go on what she was told.

Penelope snorted a bit, a smile starting to rise on her face. "He's very into this holiday, though not as much as me. Maybe you would like to help decorate the house with us today? We are getting ready for the big Easter egg hunt tomorrow and dinner. Children of colleagues from work are coming for the hunt (like, just about every child we know from the building we work in, so around twenty) and a couple neighbor kids Jack and Amelia played with this week."

"Amelia? She sounds familiar." John slid into the back seat and buckled himself in. "Lynn, is that the young woman Jack was talking about all week when he visited us?"

Penelope was surprised at how well this was going so far. She had imagines a hundred different ways this would end up in some massive argument as she pulled onto the freeway to Wal-Mart, content on listening to them talk about Jack.

Lynn was thoughtful for a moment. "I think so. He said she is nicer than her brother."

Penelope snickered a bit. "Yeah, that's the same girl. Her brother is actually gone to live in California with their father but she's still around. It's young love. Took a week but she's his thick and thin girlfriend and get prepared to watch how adorable they are."

"Oh." Lynn cooed. "Hear that John? Little guy has a girlfriend." She was feeling considerably better right now. She was warming up to this quickly, speaking on Jack. "Remember when we were like that?" She turned to Penelope. "John and I were childhood sweethearts. We've been together since first grade."

"That's so sweet." She was surprised they were opening up and she cautiously wondered if they were starting to like her. She was chalking this going so well up to a miracle of the Easter season. "Her mother is a great woman too. You remember Sean? Aaron's brother? They are pretty heavy on the flirting right now." And she had overheard him promise to take her on a date one night before he goes back to New York if they could get Pen and Aaron to babysit. Like she wouldn't encourage that! She was just amazed to watch a relationship actually take a normal course unlike her own.

"So he will be at this dinner too?" John had actually liked the younger Hotchner brother the few times he met him.

"Oh yeah, and our whole family which is the team. Everyone is coupled up now. Two couples are expecting." She hoped she would be joining the pregnancy club soon too. Tabby and Emily were spending a lot of time discussing birthing plans and what not. She had is patiently waiting until tomorrow morning to test so she could be sure on her answer.

They were pulling into the Wal-Mart parking lot, parking fairly close to the door. "Do you know where you want to stay? I'm going to buy the air mattress either way." She didn't want to put pressure on them but wanted them to know that they had options.

Lynn turned to look back at John. He nodded, a cue that it's up to her. These things were always up to her unless he had a strong objection either way. "I think we will stay in the nursery. It would be nice to see the most of Jack we can."

Penelope nodded, keeping from hugging them. That would be too much too soon. "Alright. Um, do you need anything in there?" She noticed John seemed very tired and was going in and out of falling asleep in the back of Esther.

Lynn noticed too. "Actually, I'll come in with you if that's alright."

"Sure." Penelope forced out. She had been hoping for the opportunity to call Aaron and warn him, she would have to settle for a text.

The two were silent all the way to the camping aisle where Penelope picked out a platformed queen size mattress, intending to make their make-shift bed as comfortable as possible. "In the future we'll be able to have more guests. We're redoing the basement to add an extra room. Sean is staying the week in the downstairs guest room right now." She had to say something to break the silence.

"Well, that's nice." '_We're being invited back?'_ "Does, um. Does Jack like the house?"

The future Mrs. Hotchner felt relief yet again. These are questions she can answer happily. "Oh yeah. He's got his own custom designed room with a bunk bed and a desk. What kid his age actually asks for a desk?" She had been surprised, even more when he asked for a magnified overhead light for it on a trip to Home Depot with Tabby this week. That woman sure knows how to do a lot around the house, even if she did almost burn down the kitchen just heating up soup.

"And he's doing good in school?" She bit her lip, she hoped her grandson was doing well. He seemed so smart when he came for his visit.

Penelope chucked a large bag of moss from the gardening section into the cart. "Oh yeah. He's doing fantastic actually. He's been recommended to some special program the state has for advanced students and he finally told us last night that he's been having classroom visits in the two grades above him. He's being skipped at least one grade, maybe two at the end of the year. They can't be sure yet." And that had been a miracle of news. Her son was crazy smart! Right as Dave was rummaging in the fridge to gather the champagne to celebrate the end to Penelope's personal hell which was this case, Jack tells everyone the news and it was yet another reason for celebration. "He's looking up to one of his uncles, well our friend he calls an uncle. He's a genius, like an off the charts genius and Jack looks up to him on school stuff, Aaron for everything else."

She decided to rush to check out since it was getting close to the decorating party. "We have a lot of work to do today. Do me a favor though?"

Lynn wrinkled her brow but nodded in agreement. "Alright."

"When I introduce you to a woman named Tabby, just let me or Aaron know if she's working up a storm. She's a working addict and she really needs to rest. She's pregnant, with twins. And got shot in the head a few weeks ago."

"Shot." Lynn blinked her eyes rapidly, wondering how Penelope could so casually state that while swiping her debit card at the register. "In the head?"

"Oh yeah. It was a whole thing on a case. Long story but she's fine. Hard headed though, she's gonna want to push herself more and twice so far she's ended up back at the hospital because of it." She shuddered remembering Tabby's call to her a few days ago while everyone was still on the case. The girl had a massive migraine and that was to be expected. She finally had to call Derek and in addition to being put on Emily's eating schedule she also called Strauss, to call Director Gibbons and force Tabby into a lightened work schedule. Her friend was not happy, but eventually grateful when she negotiated baking as one of her allowed activities.

"Poor woman." Lynn shook her head. She could understand that level of commitment to a job. As she helped load the bags into the trunk of the car she looked to Penelope. "You all really look out for one another don't you?"

Penelope nodded. "We do. Like I said, family."

"That's good to know." And that was something she thought over on the silent ride to the house until they pulled into the driveway and saw Jack waiting in the door.

"Mommy!" Jack sprinted from the house and into Penelope's arms as soon as she stepped out of the car. He turned to her ear and whispered. "Please, I don't want to see them."

Penelope's heart was breaking at the anger and sadness in his voice. "Honey." She used her most composed tone. "Honey, they are your grandparents."

"No!" he backed up from her, slightly hitting her shoulders in protest and looking past them to see his grandfather watching. "I don't like you anymore!" he shouted to them. "You're mean."

"Jack!" Aaron scolded. "Don't talk to your grandparents that way. You have to respect them." His tone was final.

One look back at his father and Jack started tearing up. His daddy only ever used that tone when he did something very bad and so his tears started pouring down his face. "Mommy, please. They almost took me away."

"Oh Jack." She hugged him tighter and sat on the hood of Esther. "Honey, they just wanted what they thought was best for you. Right Lynn?" She figured it would be easier for Jack to accept her than his grandfather. He's the one who Jack seemed to yell at directly.

"Oh Jack." Lynn was now very much regretting letting her husband talk her into calling that social worker again. The first time was enough, they should have known everything was fine from back then."We didn't mean to make you upset."

"Well you did. You almost took me from my daddy and mommy." He crossed his arms and set his lips firmly to show he was not going to be forgiving. Amelia's bullies and his grandparents were his worst enemies. Speaking of which. "Mommy, can I go inside now? Amelia is coming soon and I don't want her to see me cry. She cries when I do."

Penelope looked helplessly at Aaron. They had both hoped this would go much more smoothly, Jack was always a very forgiving child but this had really scared him and even with it over he was still affected. "Alright, go clean up breakfast," he has a habit of leaving his cereal bowl and the box open on the table. "and put on some clothes that can get dirty. We have a lot to do in the yard to get this place ready."

With that she lowered him and watched him walk back into the house then steeled herself to look at his grandparents. "I didn't expect him to react like that. It all upset him very much."

"As it should have." Aaron added, giving a poignant look to his former father in law. He knew full well this had been his idea.

"Aaron, stop." Penelope pleaded. She knew that tone and knew it meant he was in a dangerous mood. "It's over now."

"Are you kidding? No, it's not. Look at how he reacted!" He was fanning his own flames of anger left at this. "I welcome you to my home for this holiday but do not expect me to force my son to speak with you. You're going to have to gain back his trust yourself. I will make him treat you with respect because that is what we do in this house but he doesn't have to forgive you and neither do I."

Penelope palmed her face, glad Dave and Emily pulled up just then. The ire in her fiancée's eyes wasn't quite foreign to her, it meant just a little provocation and he would be throwing fists. "Emily, would you please take Aaron in the house?" She saw the brunette register the situation and do just that, Dave coming up to her side in support.

"Everything alright Pumpkin?" He didn't like these people either but he knew he would have to be Penelope's right hand man in getting everyone to get along with weekend.

"Just, please help me bring all this up to the nursery and set it up. Lynn, John, follow us." She passed bags, luggage and the airbed box into waiting arms and used the time to try to control her emotions. She wanted this to all work out so badly but she was going to have to try to be patient as well. That would be difficult and she was grateful to have Dave by her side. He was a great friend and she vowed if Emily hurt him she would personally punish her. Without him she highly doubted she would manage to keep herself in check with her wild emotions right now, never mind rein Aaron's emotions in. When did that role come to reverse? Thankfully Dave was a pro at reading him like one of the books he writes, and she would use any advantage she could get.

-Criminal Minds—

"So the reunion isn't going all that great I take it." Morgan hooked his arm around Penelope's back as she busied herself in creating a mossy knoll in the front yard with a giant ceramic pink and orange speckled mushroom which would hide at least two dozen eggs in the morning.

"At least Dave was able to talk Aaron out of saying anything else stupid and Tabby talked with Amelia and both with Jack. Good to have someone who reads interactions around huh? She said she'd keep an eye for when Jack might explode. Amelia is sticking close."

Derek snickered for a second which earned him a glare so he had to explain. "Alicia told me Tabby was just as shy as Amelia growing up until one of their father's sisters took them in over a summer, the last before she died. Suffice it to say that she blossomed into that confident woman who we saw at the inquiry that summer and I think Tabby might be up for mentoring Amelia much like Tabby's aunt did for her." And it didn't take a profiler to see Amelia take a liking to his fiancé. She nearly followed her around for an hour helping with every little chore after the talk about Jack's feelings towards his grandparents.

Penelope let herself imagine that. "I have to say, I wouldn't approve of just anyone for you. But Tabby, I really love that woman. And Amelia, she's going to be important in keeping Jack in line today."

Derek helped stick some of the flowers she bought for her holiday landscaping into the ground per her directions. "I already saw her buffer his grandparents once by asking them all sorts of questions about their medical history. That girl is strange but so sweet."

She had to giggle at that, even if she was pissed off that her big plans were being interfered with. "Sean said the same thing."

Derek's grin grew, seeing that 'she's up to something' face set in. "You're gonna push for more with them aren't you?"

She shrugged innocently. "I can't say it wouldn't be nice to see them happy. You know Sean isn't exactly Mr. Commitment so I don't expect anything but they enjoy one another's company and Annette deserves it. Anyhow, you never told me just how you and Tabby got back together." They all knew it happened but he didn't get to have that date with her as planned so she was worried something might still be hanging in the air without being addressed.

"Well," he read her concern and understood it. She had a lot invested in the family happiness and had grown very close to Tabby. "Hotch let, no, he made me take a later flight to Michigan so I could talk to her. We discussed that she had been afraid of losing me for a while now, has dreams I will die in the field." He scratched his chin, uncomfortable that she was so afraid of that. "And I told her how I was afraid that we might not stay together forever because of work. I just, I don't think I could face what Hotch went through."

She sighed and reached to stroke his cheek. "So you both realized that none of that will happen and you were both stupid and overreacting?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "Thanks baby girl for calling us stupid. But anyway, she wants to extend and offer to you. With all the kids popping up, if you ever have to go into the field too she volunteers to watch all the kids."

"Wow, that's really generous. Jessica was probably going to… hey, has she shown up?" She was admittedly throwing herself into the decorating. Everything was going good on that front. The front yard had her knoll, a border of potted plants and little bunny flags along with a cute statue of a bunny rabbit hugging a lamb. That was not to mention the lights and streamers strung up, nor the pin the ear on the bunny game she had ready on an easel. The back yard was coming along great too. Dave brought an extra two tables which tomorrow would be set up as one big thing for everyone's dinner and he took over landscaping back there. Inside was even crazier with cut outs and balloons. Sean and Aaron were dyeing eggs with the kids while everyone else got to work hanging her other decorations in the trees and filling plastic eggs with candy, coins and stickers. It's good to have family to put to work.

"Yeah, she showed up alright. She and her parents are off talking in a corner of the back yard. Dave's keeping an eye on them."

"This is just-" she huffed. "I didn't expect it to be like this when I invited them. There is so much animosity between them and their daughter and for Jack against them and they seem fine with me!"

Derek grabbed her busy hands to steady her. "Easy there baby girl. It will be fine. Amelia got Jack to bring his grandmother a lemonade at least. She's really good for that boy." He took a second to consider whether or not he should say that the men and Jack were going to need their women to push them to get past this but he shrugged internally, that went without saying. "But anyhow, it will take a little time. So, let's give everyone a break and paint some name eggs outside. I brought some just for this. It's a good luck thing Reid told me about."

She put her trowel away in her pink bin and stood to dust herself off, looking around. "Where is he anyhow? I haven't seen him in twenty minutes."

Derek grinned and pointed to something in the back yard as he opened the gate. "He will do anything for Henry, I swear."

Penelope burst into a fit of giggles looking at the skinniest Easter Bunny she ever saw trying to hold a tiny paint brush in his paws to paint an egg with Henry. She patted her pockets trying to find her phone because this was something that had to be caught on camera. "Easter Bunny!" she yelled, prompting Jack and Amelia to look out the kitchen window and then run through the back doors to the deck where the painting was set up.

"Can I paint one too?" Jack asked all excited. He remembered Uncle Spencer telling him that if you find an egg with your name on it during a hunt that it was good luck all year and if you find a friend's then they would your friend for life.

"Of course." Spencer tried to hide his voice and act like a happy bunny. "Everyone gets to!"

Everyone else gathered around and grabbed and egg and some paint. They made their own eggs and some of the adults were tackling the names of other kids that would be in the hunt tomorrow. The only two people not painting were Lynn and John and Jack wouldn't have that. "Come on! Grandma, you can make mommy Haley's too."

They both lit a bit at that, Jack was including them and they just got onto speaking terms with Jessica again. She had flat out told them she didn't give a damn about being in their will or not, Jack was Aaron and Penelope's son and they were going to have to deal with it and over the last two hours seeing this family function they had to admit that was the case. Frankly, they were giving up on this grudge they have. Haley wasn't being replaced, the small shelf in the living room with a few pictures of her on it and a candle which has been lit several times tells them she still matters. And while Penelope might be ostentatious she is also exceptionally personal and considerate. She made them a little suite upstairs among the baby things in wait.

"Can I make an egg too?" John asked Jack and everyone else seemed to hold their breath as Jack thought it over.

He stared straight at his work for several seconds until Amelia's nudge made him answer through grit teeth. "Fine. But it better be pretty."

Everyone exhaled with relief; maybe by doing more things together they would all slowly get past this. It was a good idea to invite them after all.

Henry finished his egg and tugged on Reid's costume to get the bunny's attention. "Mr. Bunny sir."

Emily gummed her lips wanting to laugh so hard at the polite Henry. He was as good a kid as Jack. And Reid, he was a hands on dad. "Yes, young man?"

Henry looked up at him. "I wish my daddy were here. Can I make him an egg?" He was sad because he would rather his daddy be around than anyone else and he started to pout wondering why he had to go to work when no one else did.

Emily could read the question in the bunny's eyes through the suit and gave a nod. "Well, Henry. Did you know that the Easter Bunny is a busy guy?"

Jack chuckled. "Super busy! He has so many baskets to give out and eggs to paint and he has to hop everywhere to do it. Not like Santa with a sleigh and reindeer, that light weight."

Everyone giggled, both from Jack's comment and from the fact that Reid had insisted that if he was going to be a bunny he was going to hop everywhere and stay true to form. JJ snickered too and after seeing the nod of Annette and Penelope she bent to Henry. "Well, your daddy is an extra special guy. He helps the Easter Bunny. See?" She pointed up to Reid who looked nothing if not relieved to be out of that heavy costume's head.

"Wow! My daddy is an Easter bunny!" Henry clutched to Reid's legs. "Does that mean I get a big Easter Basket with lots of candy?"

Spencer looked down on his son and for the first time since he found out he was his in JJ's hospital room he felt like he had finally adapted. "Yes, but you can't eat it all tomorrow." He knelt down and hugged him, then looked to the other kids. "Who wants hopping lessons?"

"Me!" All three kids responded, and Dave and Derek for some reason most likely related to trying to get used to being silly as a father and soon the six of them were off having hopping races across the yard.

Penelope watched with a large smile on her face and turned to see that Tabby was right next to her. "Thank you for talking to Amelia earlier. I doubt Jack would be doing any of this if he didn't have her encouraging him."

Tabby snickered a bit. "No problem, and probably not. But he's moving on. Give it time, and work on Aaron. He has a lot of hurt left from the first case too. Just be yourself, keep us focused on the fun of the holiday and we'll be fine."

Speaking of which, Aaron seemed to be in a heated discussing with John at the moment. "Crap." She ran over there and had to draw Aaron down for a kiss to keep his trap shut. "Sweetie. For me, please don't keep doing this." She turned to Lynn. "I am begging you to make him stop. We have to get along."

Lynn wholeheartedly agreed and turned to her husband with a slight smack. "I won't have any of that anymore. Not on Easter! We've hurt him and you need to apologize. _I_ already did." She had too, and it took a lot for her to come out and admit that Aaron was a good father. Even when he was angry with them and Jack wanted nothing to do with them he still encouraged his son to have a relationship or at least respect.

John grit his teeth. He hated it when his wife was right. "Fine. Aaron, I am sorry."

Hotch stood with his arm crossed and eyes narrowed. "And I supposed I am forced to accept that half assed apology. Ouch! Pen!" He winced at her hard pinch to his side. "Fine." He realized he was being insincere and there was no way his future wife was not letting him out of this. He didn't want her hurting anymore and seeing the threat of tears in her eyes softened him a bit. "Can we agree to try to get along?"

John was starting to feel faint at this point and lowered himself to one of the lawn chairs, happy at least that the tall black man of the group seemed to be keeping everyone's focus off this incident. He didn't want to break down and sound as weak as he was sure his voice broke in front of an audience. "I blame you, for Haley."

"Well at least we are getting somewhere." Penelope muttered, they only had half an hour before dinner and then Mass right after and she didn't want all this animosity during the highest celebration of the church year.

"I-" Aaron sunk into the seat next to his former father-in-law, remembering all the times they had shared on visits with Haley, the first time they met and the man sized him up over and over to judge if he was fit for his daughter, the time he asked for permission to marry Haley and promised he would always keep her safe. "I blame myself too. Or, I did for a long time." He scratched at his hands. "I know that a victim's family often blames themselves or one another on what they could have done different. And I don't know I will ever get passed that fully. Even if she was my ex, I still cared about her. And I don't blame you for hating me."

John sighed. "I don't hate you. I hate that shit head that killed her." He took a moment to consider. "I suppose it makes me feel better that you killed him in return." He scratched behind his ear, aware his wife was listening intently. "I suppose that makes me a pretty bad Christian doesn't it?"

Penelope sat on Aaron's lap, giving him a kiss and reward for doing what she knew was so hard for him. He really would put himself through hell for her, part of it being to talk to this man who made so much trouble in his life over the last year. "No. It makes you human. Just, don't keep blaming him alright? We understand why you reacted this way and I understand why you didn't like me but I love your grandson as my own and I want to consider you family too."

Amelia had been watching the adults from the corner of her eye and when she saw them all seem to be talking calmly, Jack's daddy shaking hands with his grampa, she stopped his hopping and hugged him. Aunt Tabby was really great in giving advice on how to help Jack. "You would do anything for me right Jack?"

He looked at her and leaned in for a kiss. He had been so embarrassed the first time she did that but now he loved hugging and kissing her, and it didn't bother him that Uncle Morgan was egging him on. Just a light blush is all. "What can I do? You look sad now. I don't like you sad."

Amelia smiled inside, knowing he meant that. She's only ever had one friend before him and she was a mean girl now. But with Jack, she got Henry too and soon there would be babies she can play with. She loves babies. "Will you go hug your grandparents, for me?"

Reid stopped in mid hop, making him take a small tumble when he overheard that. He had to hold Henry in a hug to keep him from interrupting Jack's thoughtful consideration of what was obviously a manipulation for Jack's benefit. He supposed if he had a daughter he should expect that to start this young too. Hell, he was pretty sure his daughter would have him wrapped around her fingers at birth.

"Why?" He couldn't imagine a reason Amelia would push him to do something he doesn't want to do.

She held his hand and looked him in the eye. "Because you will be happier when you aren't angry."

With a grunt he let out a cool yell of "Fine!" Jack threw his hands up in the air and stalked up the step to the deck muttering about how he's too young to have a girlfriend and threw himself into a hug with his grandfather, getting the harder task out of the way first, then he hugged Lynn and wanted to pull away but she whispered into his ear. "We love you honey."

He stepped back, his anger starting to dissipate, and gulped. Amelia probably knew this would happen. "But why did want to hurt me? Why did you hurt Aunt Jessica and mommy and daddy?"

John took Jack's hand and drew him closer. "Because sometimes adults do stupid things. But I promise we won't ever do anything like that again. Your mom and dad are cool people." He saw his grandson softening and looking back at his dad.

"Jack, remember when we talked about what you learned in Sunday school? About forgiveness?"

Jack nodded. "Is that like this?"

Penelope lowered herself off Aaron's lap and to Jack's side. "We forgive them, and they forgive us and Uncle Derek forgives Aunt Emily for dumping the water bucket over his head."

Derek looked up confused. "What?" and that second he felt the need to let forgiveness rise over anger as the cold water splashed down over him. "Nice work Em" he gave her a playful glare and pulled her under his arm for a tight squeeze. Everyone clapped at the face Derek wore just then, glad Annette handed a towel over before he got too angry. He laughed too, once he started drying. "See Jack? We can all be a family. Families forgive."

Jack was still a bit hesitant but one look at Amelia who said she forgave one of the bullies that apologized to her and he relented. "Ok. I forgive you too. But I want to sit between Amelia and Henry at church."

Penelope snickered at his simple demand. "I think we can manage that." She kissed his forehead. "Now, go help set the table for dinner."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Well, this is it. Epilogue shall come soon.

* * *

><p>After church Saturday night Jack was tuckered out and fell asleep in his room after sharing some hot cocoa with his grandparents and telling them all about school, Amelia and how he's looking forward to being in his parents' wedding. Penelope and Aaron were glad to see him getting closer to them again, it had been a tough day seeing him so angry but life was working closer to happy resolution, as much as it ever can.<p>

There would still be cases and unsubs and danger and bullies. But there would be family parties, Christmas, Penelope going hog wild with decorations and ornaments. Even though Aaron was pretty sure that more than two days of seeing a spiral of pastel covering every surface of his house would drive him crazy that this was one of the best holidays he's ever had. His parents were never big into celebrating but Penelope was anything other than reserved when it came to an excuse to party and celebrate.

"Do you guys need any help with the Easter baskets?" Lynn and John crept into Penelope and Aaron's office where they were assembling not only Jack's oversized basket but also a bunch smaller ones to give each of the twenty something children that would show up tomorrow. Aaron had asked her earlier just how much all this was going to cost them and she simply told him you can't put a price on a child's smile. He both hated and loved when she made him speechless with things like that.

"Pull up a seat." Penelope motioned to her chair and sat on Aaron's small file cabinet. "We'll do an assembly line." She stuffed a basket with shredded and crinkled pastel paper and put in a small blue bunny, handed it over to Aaron who put in a coloring book and a small box of crayons. Lynn added the candy which consisted of a chocolate bunny, Peeps, two peanut butter cups and a small bag of Jelly Beans and John wrapped them in the cellophane and a small bow.

"So, Penelope. We owe you an apology." John started. It was made clear by his wife that he was going to have to make the effort tonight. "We didn't want to like you when we came here but of course, that changed when we saw you at Haley's grave. We both…" He wasn't sure how to finish so he turned it over to Lynn.

She pat his knee, knowing her husband's emotions often last longer in relating to others than he actually feels them. "We both want to tell you that we support your adopting Jack." She looked to Penelope, remembering some oh what she heard earlier in the day. "And I knew my daughter well. I think she does approve of you and Aaron and you taking over as mom. If she was here she would say she wants you all happy and you certainly make Aaron happy and I haven't seen Jack this excited about anything in years."

Penelope's heart was about to burst in her excitement as she launched Lynn in a hug. "Oh God, thank you, thank you." She squealed. "I always just wanted to be there for Jack."

Lynn pat her back with a smile to Aaron who looked at this woman with a love she seldom saw. She knew not all marriages are like hers, not everyone finds what some consider their 'soul mate'. So, she was never bitter that he didn't have that with Haley. He loved her and he was devoted and her daughter didn't look at him like the sun set and rose around him either. These two, that was what the cards had in mind.

Aaron gave a warm handshake to John and a half hug to Penelope and pulled her onto his lap when he sat back down, both going back to work. "Well, we wanted to talk to you about the adoption. We were going to wait but, since you brought it up. We looked into it and we can sign a document to guarantee you still have rights to Jack for visitation and contact. Penelope is pretty insistent on it."

John and Lynn grasped hands. That was more than they could ever expect and now they were sure that they made the right decision in giving their consent to this. They had been a little weary of losing him but knowing that this new mother still wanted them around was a godsend. "We can't- we can't thank you enough."

Penelope chuckled as Aaron rubbed her back in obvious approval of how she's handled all of this. She gave a warm smile to Jack's only set of grandparents. "Well, you can start by helping us finish these baskets."

-Criminal Minds—

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" Jack jumped up and down in his baby blue pj's with bright yellow bunnies that Penelope had bought him. They matched daddy's Easter boxers. "Wake up!"

Penelope groaned and groped for her glasses. "What time is it?"

Aaron chuckled beside her. She wasn't much of a morning person, especially when she only had a few hours of sleep last night because of her last minute touch ups to the house. He was pretty terrified of leaving his bedroom where decorations where kept at a minimum but facing pastel chaos, that was a necessary evil of being with this beautiful woman. "It's eight. I made him wait an hour to wake you. He's pretty anxious to show you his surprise."

She was anxious to see it too and sat up, revealing her bright purple sleep shirt with rubber duckies spotted all over. It was a gift from Aaron the night before. Of course, he had fun taking her clothes off so she could put it on, an hour later. "I can't wait! Can I have my slippers Jackers?"

Jack nodded in excitement and brought her slippers over to her, urging her to hurry up. He led them downstairs where his own Easter basket had been sitting last night and two more were sitting next to it. "I know only kids get baskets from the Easter Bunny but I asked Uncle Spencer since he knows everything and he said it would be ok to give you both one too." He was proud, his Aunts and Uncles all helped him with ideas.

"Jack." Penelope was tearing up because this was already her favorite holiday ever and it was only eight in the morning. "You are sweet beyond words you know that?"

He smiled broadly and giggled when his daddy picked him up and tossed him in the air, kissing his cheek when he came back into his arms. "Let's all open them."

Jack frowned as they sat down. "Uncle Sean doesn't have a basket." He should have thought of that!

Sean had been watching this happy moment from the kitchen where he had been cutting up some fresh fruit for a light breakfast. They would be pigging out later in the day. He was making a very large dinner with Rossi and would be attempting to teach Tabby how to cook while doing it, based on what he heard from Dave that would be a challenge. But hey, he's always been fond of Derek so he definitely liked Tabby too. "Don't worry Jack. Annette gave me a present last night."

Penelope snorted in unison with Aaron and shot him a look saying they would be wanting details later. "Oh Jack, I love this." Penelope held up a framed photograph of Jack seated dressed in the outfit he picked out for today. "Did Aunt Emily and Aunt JJ help you get it taken?" She saw his nod as she read the caption in the frame. _I love you mommy. "_It's perfect sweetheart and going right on my desk at work."

Aaron got the same picture with a frame to the caption of _Go get those bad guys!_ Aaron smiled, knowing this would always let him feel just a little less guilty and lonesome being away so much. "Me too, and I might bring it with me when I have to stay in hotels. Thank you Jack." He hugged his son with all his might. He was always thankful for being a father but his son was more than precious, he was budding into a genuinely good person, very much like the woman next to him. He was sure their other children would end up just like him. "Open your basket!"

Jack's basket was endless. A stuffed penguin, books, coloring supplies, candy and a hollow bunny which he chopped the head off of and drank his morning milk from… it was chock full of fun. "Side walk chalk! Can I go draw now?"

Amelia burst into the kitchen just then. Knocking was clearly made optional for the weekend. "Jack! I got a jump rope and candy and chalk!" She was extra excited this morning. Her daddy called her and told her he would come visit next weekend and she was wearing a dress that she hoped Jack would like.

"Me too—" Jack stopped to look at her. "You're so-" he couldn't think. He never saw her in pink before. Or a dress. It fell just to her knees and had little purple flowers. "You're beautiful."

Annette gave Sean a quick peck on the lips and joined Penelope in sharing a moment as they watched Jack's face. He was over the moon for his friend.

"Umm." Jack forgot what he was saying before hand. "Uh, mommy?" He needed help.

Penelope chuckled at her speechless son. "Go on, you can decorate the walkway. It's the only thing left untouched."

Aaron took a long sip of coffee. "Yeah, that's the truth."

Penelope rolled her eyes and lightly kicked him under the table. "I warned you. Anyhow, you two. Spill." She pointed to Annette and Sean as they sat down to join in the light breakfast.

Sean rolled his shoulders back. "Not much to say sis, I'm a gentleman."

Annette snickered. "I'm not. We'll talk later. When is everyone else coming? I know we are early but Amelia was pretty much insistent that Jack would be up already." And she had to hear all night about how she was proud of Jack for forgiving his grandparents and how she would give him an extra kiss and how Amelia wondered if she and Jack would be like Lynn and John and be together forever. Annette had to explain how things can change when you grow up but on the inside she just kept hoping for it. She knew it was irrational but the two were just too darn cute. It was a consensus among everyone that they were a constant source of sweet entertainment. "But, uh… hey Pen, do you have any pain relievers? Got a migraine coming on."

Penelope nodded. "Yeah. I have Tylenol down here somewhere and Advil in the bedroom I think." She was sure it was there because she had to give Aaron some for those small cuts her nails had dug into him. "I'll get them."

Annette stood with her, hoping she was coming off more nonchalant than she felt. "I'll join you."

The two walked up the stairs discussing how many kids would be coming for the egg hunt when Annette followed Penelope into the bathroom and closed the door. "I don't have a head ache; I wanted to see if you took that pregnancy test yet. I have a spare in my purse."

Penelope had plum forgotten. It was a good thing she hadn't peed yet. She knew it was most accurate first thing in the morning. "Can I have it? Can't hurt to have backups because I want to be extra sure."

Annette was pure glee. She had learned they were trying last weekend and understood how much Penelope wanted another child. She loved Jack more than anything but this woman had plenty of heart to share. "Here. I'll wait outside." She handed the stick over and closed the door, listening for the stream.

Penelope had to take a deep breath before she got to business. She had read the directions for these tests about a hundred times and took one of her brand and Annette's stick right now, saving the last of her double pack for later. When she opened the door after resting the sticks on the counter Annette almost tumbled inside. "You're really excited aren't you? Sean give it to you good last night?" She would talk about anything to keep her nerves in check for the whole two minutes this would take.

Annette blushed. "Hearing how well Aaron seems to please you, I can certainly say that excellent love making is another Hotchner trait."

Both thought on that for a second. "Lucky for Amelia, in ten years."

Pen clenched and unclenched her hands. "Should I look? I'm too nervous to look."

Her brunette friend chuckled a bit. "Look at one and then the other. That's all. It's just your first time trying. It might take months or could have already happened to you… you're like rabbits."

Penelope snickered. "Quite appropriate for the holiday. Ok, here we go—"

When they got back downstairs they found Derek and Tabby and Dave and Emily already there, John and Lynn sitting with coffees of their own. Her Chocolate Muffin was extra doting on Tabby this morning and Penelope thought it might have something to do with the fact that one of her pregnancy symptoms kicked in last night and she started eating those horrendous peanut butter and onion sandwiches. If a sonogram wasn't proof enough of her pregnancy, that was.

"Hey there Baby Girl!" Derek pulled her in for a long hug. "I swear I think your DNA somehow jumped to Jack. Did you see the design he did outside?"

She blushed wondering just what Jack did that would remind her friend of her and when she peaked outside she saw an extra bright floral design with duckies and everyone's names on the walk way. "He's artistic, I'll give him that. Oh! The kids are starting to arrive everyone! Get ready!"

She and Aaron ran upstairs to dress and then came down and directed everyone other than Sean, Dave and Tabby who were cooking the dinner for later this afternoon to take the totes of Easter baskets outside and line them up. She and Aaron had been up a good portion of the night after finishing them to hide the eggs and only they knew where they all were. They made a chart, or rather Aaron did, so they wouldn't have any missing.

Reid, JJ and Henry pulled up and Henry ran up to Emily with arms flailing and excitement clear on his face. "Will your baby be big enough next year to find eggs too?"

Emily smiled, considering that she was just starting to really identify with the fact she would be a mother. She knew, she knew that her life would change but it took all these months since she found out to really wrap her head around the fact that she and Dave would be responsible for a life beyond just these fun times, but the fun times would be memorable. "Not quite. He or she won't even be walking yet but maybe the year after you can help him or her and the twins find their eggs. How does that sound?"

Henry puffed his chest out, proud he would get to be a big kid too. "I'll make sure they find them all like daddy taught me. He says I can find anything."

"You _can._" Spencer ruffled his son's hair. They almost matched today. His shirt was a deep purple where Henry's was blue but their sweater vests were exactly the same tone of tan and they both wore dockers, mismatched socks and brown shoes. Emulation was certainly the highest form of flattery. "Em, he found a tic-tac I lost in my car. A _tic-tac._" He hugged her and watched JJ go over to help Penelope with setting up the prizes and the bags for the kids to collect their eggs in. "Garcia definitely went over board didn't she?"

She chuckled a bit. The house looked like Easter Central. "Yeah, but we let her. We certainly can't claim to be innocent when Hotch dies of pastel overload."

"True but at least no one can prosecute for that crime. Now to make a very sharp transition in conversation. You need to tell Dave your intentions. He doesn't need to hear yes just yet but he's afraid you don't want to marry him at all." It felt strange, being the person to give advice. He was _never_ the person to give advice but he could see she just needed it explained to her. Marriage is about both people and she needed to think of his feelings about this.

Emily sighed, deeply and it almost hurt. "I didn't realize he would think that. Of course I plan on saying yes."

"So just do it."

A few more car loads of kids showed up and Emily and Spencer went to join in giving them all their supplies and welcoming the parents. Before the end of the hour all twenty six kids filled the front lawn and Penelope called on her custom bedazzled purple mega phone for the hunt to begin.

Jack was insistent on finding some of his friend's painted eggs. He really wanted Amelia and Henry's eggs and ended up passing over some of the plastic ones that probably had coins or candy in his focus on them. He found Uncle Derek's and a bunch of the eggs they dyed with Uncle Sean as well. Henry's was hidden on the branch of one of the bushes but he couldn't find Amelia's! He looked high and low and kept asking the other kids if they saw it too. "Henry, I found your egg. Did you see Amelia's?"

The younger boy nodded. "I got it!" he did a happy dance. "I have a friend forevers." He sung it out like it was the greatest joy.

Jack pouted until the girl in question came up showing him she found his egg. "And you got Henry's so we will all be friends, always!"

Dave and Emily sat back watching the trio hug and count out how many eggs they had. The adults were helping the younger children too and it was discovered that two eggs were still hidden so the hunt was on yet again. "I have to thank you Princess."

She looked over to him, clasping his hand. She was never much on public displays of affection but she wanted him to not feel so rejected by her so she pulled him in close for a kiss. He was shocked but kissed her back and pulled away with a real smile which made her heart warm a bit. "What are you thanking me for?"

He decided to push his luck and wrap an arm around her, surprised when she didn't pull away like she normally does when they are in public. At least fifteen people outside the team from the bureau were here and yet she was actually comfortable cuddling up with him. Maybe she would say yes, someday. "For giving me the chance to soon have this for ourselves. You know, we have so much money between us and I never had anyone to leave it to. And with no legacy, a man is just a man and nothing more."

She grinned a little shyly to the ground. "Yeah, well. I didn't do it alone now did I?" And boy does she like doing it with him. Someday she's going to write a sonata on how he makes her all hot and bothered just remembering the things he makes her feel in bed, never mind how he let her feel love again. She put her free hand over her belly. "I think I felt that light fluttering a little while ago that the doctor talked about. It's still early for me to know for sure but it might be it." And it had been incredible. Here she was handing Andy from one of the other teams his collection bags for his two kids and she felt this slight, almost gassy movement in her lower belly. She was going to be a mom, sure enough.

Penelope was on top of her world seeing the kids all having so much fun. Aaron rolled his eyes at her with a smile on his face when she ordered him and JJ and Jessica to tally up everyone's egg findings while she got everyone's attention on the mega phone. "Everyone ready for prizes?" She yelled with excitement. Hey, when she promises a party to be bright and fun and off the hook this voluptuous momma delivers.

The kids all clapped their hands with excitement. Henry got the most eggs by almost double Strauss's youngest grandson who came in second. She had showed up with the director and his two grandkids as well which had made some of the agents a bit uneasy until they realized Tabby was there passing out her famed cookies (this time egg shaped sugar cookies frosted with pastel colored icing) which put everyone back at ease. Tabby's baking has that effect on people.

Jack won a bag of bouncy balls and every kid there got a small prize of some sort plus their small Easter basket. Had Aaron not seen how much fun everyone was having he was pretty sure a stroke would be imminent from the realization that Penelope would be this far out every holiday. He could only wonder what she would do on Independence Day. "Come here sweet lips." He pulled her in by the waist. "Give your fiancé a kiss."

She snickered a bit, he was getting good at endearments, her style. She kissed him back and winked at him that they would continue that train later. "Let's go say our goodbyes."

Little by little everyone thanked them and left so that the family, the main team plus the few new friends could celebrate the rest of the day together. Transitioning to the back yard, they all gathered for some of the appetizers that Sean and Penelope had made up the day before and it served to hold them all over as the roast was still cooking.

"So, one of my mother's actually good boyfriends was Greek." Tabby held up an egg. "He taught me tsougrisma." She laughed at the memory of her mother rolling her eyes when she had to make a batch of just red eggs when Alicia insisted they test the game out to perfection.

Spencer started a small dip into the Reid zone explaining the game and how everyone cracks eggs and the person who cracks the eggs of all the players will have good luck the whole year. Henry was excited so they all played while waiting for dinner to start.

It was just a nice relaxed time, now that Tabby was officially kicked out of the kitchen. Sean settled down next to her between checking on his food and shook his head. "Girl, I will never be able to bake nearly as good as you. But seriously? How can you burn water?"

JJ and Jessica bot sputtered their water at hearing she did just that. Tabby sighed looked down at her egg, still going strong. "I know, it's like a disease. I think I'm going to have to hire a cook or something for the kids."

Aaron chuckled. "That's not it. You just get nervous cooking. Baking, that you are comfortable with. I bet we could teach you how to at least use the microwave properly. I heard the steamfresh bag you put in yours last night burst." She had left it on for an extra three minutes. Derek had text them all with the story because he got such a kick out of it. She didn't.

"_Anyhow._" She warned that that subject was closed. "Alicia and Fran can't make it after all." She read a text she just got in. Fran, her girlfriend, was in the same unit of the national guard as he sister. "They just got called in for that flooding near Roanoke." There had been some heavy rains and a dam that failed out there.

"Well that stinks. We'll save them a plate though." Nothing was going to ruin this day for Penelope Hotchner… hmm, she already started identifying herself as that in her head. Anyway, nothing could spoil her good day, and she was sure to knock on wood at even just the thought.

Lynn and John volunteered to help Penelope set the table and gather some of the empty appetizer plates. "Can I ask you something hun?" Lynn started.

"Sure. I'm pretty much and open book."

Lynn smiled at how open this woman really is. She might hide some of her feelings as much as she can try but for the most part her heart is on her sleeve. "Where are your parents?"

Aaron overheard that question and felt so sorry for the moment. Having lost her parents at eighteen had been very rough on her. "Her parents are passed on Lynn." He was glad both of Haley's parents and Penelope knew all about his own issues with his father. Of everyone on the team only Dave and Penelope know the extent of abuse he suffered at his hands.

Lynn frowned at herself. She didn't mean to cause some of the sadness evident on Pen's face. "I'm sorry. Were you young?"

Penelope shook her head and wiped down the kids section of the table cloth which held three bunny and ducky plates in pink, blue and green. "I was eighteen and in Cal Tech at the time but dropped out. I was hacking all over until the bureau caught up with me and I got recruited."

John gave a breathy laugh. "So that's how you got your call over my speaker system." He thought that was strange. He wasn't very technical and geek squad had set it all up for him but he had been pretty sure he hadn't done something to make the system have that effect. "We only asked because we were wondering if Jack might be busy over the summer with them when he's not at camp. We were going to take a few weekend vacations and thought he might like to come."

Jack smiled large and interjected himself between his parents and grandparents. "Could I buy souvenirs and do more fun stuff like we did when I visited you?" at their nod he turned to his parents, pleading with his eyes. He knew mommy always broke for that look but daddy was harder to convince.

Penelope and Aaron exchanged a silent conversation and agreed. "Jack can go when he's not at that overnight camp he and Amelia will go to."

"Science camp?" Jack wondered with hopeful wide eyes. He knew Amelia went last year and she said it was fun. They did experiments with making rockets and throwing water balloons and they got to compete in a science fair where the winner won a trip to six flags. "Cool!" he jumped up and down. "Summer is gonna be so fun."

Amelia was excited too. And hungry, very hungry. She grabbed Jack and Henry's hands and took them into the kitchen. "Uncle Sean?" she called, timidly. She wasn't quite sure what to call him but she was happy when he responded.

Sean was surprised by the voice and felt his smile grow as Amelia looked up at him through shy eyes. "Oh, pretty Amelia. What can I do for you?" It really bothered him when Annette told him that her ex used to tell Amelia she could be prettier if she did this or that. What kind of father doesn't see how precious this girl is? And worse, how can you imply she isn't pretty at all? He was glad she was away from that constant harm to her self esteem.

"When is dinner? My tummy's growling and I want to play." She pouted. "Mommy said I can't play anymore until after dinner."

He could see why Jack liked this little girl so much. She might be shy but she was very straight forward. She didn't hide her motivations and she blushed at the slightest comment. It was an adorable complement to the outgoing Jack who is good at finding and keeping other's secrets. "Real soon! You guys want to carry the salad out? And the carrots?"

Henry stuck his tongue out. "Carrots? We aren't bunnies! Gross."

"I promise kid, you'll like mine." He handed the bowls over to the boys. "And for the pretty girl in pink, you got the bread right?"

She nodded with a blush at being called pretty and skipped off with the boys to the table while Derek held the door open for them and came in. "So what do you think of all the changes since last time we saw that ugly face?"

Sean chuckled. "Well, I am pretty sure my brother has never been this relaxed even as a baby. Though I am sure he will be on a rampage tomorrow taking all this stuff down."

"Forget tomorrow, he already recruited Reid and I for take down duty tonight. I think he's having an anxiety attack from color overload." He was surprised at how un-uptight Hotch was with his baby girl. "Theirrelationship really opened the door for all of us to come out with ours." Had it not been for everyone gathering behind them none of the events that made these relationships come to the light would have happened. Curiosity over them caused his own about Emily and Dave. And he knew she wouldn't have been so focused on him and Tabby if she wasn't so happy in her own right.

Sean stopped his chopping of the last of the herbs. "Yeah, Tabby… she's pretty high up huh?" He found out that she basically sacrificed the next ten years of never moving on, getting a promotion or running for office as she ought just to keep this team together and provide stability.

"Yeah." He took a moment to consider her through the kitchen window. She was an interesting introduction to all of their lives. And his life? Husband? Father? These were two titles he never expected to supersede Supervisory Special Agent. "I didn't ever think that I would actually settle down."

Sean snorted. "Yeah, I didn't think so either." Derek was pretty notorious even for those who don't know him well as a ladies man. They went to a club a few times, he never was want for attention it gravitated to him.

"Hey man, you love the ladies too ya know. Last night I hear."

"Seriously. Do you have a memo you put out?" The way gossip travels around here, it's crazy.

Derek shrugged. "We've considered it." He grabbed the roast platter and carried it out to the table where Dave was opening the wine and instructing everyone to relax and enjoy the meal. Sean carried out the potatoes roasted in garlic, herbs and duck fat and green beans with sundried tomatoes.

Once again the kids led the meal's prayer and everyone dug in, all proclaiming it to be an excellent feast. Penelope thought the potatoes were the most amazing thing she ever tasted aside from Dave's noodles and Emily told a story about a time she and Dave took a cooking lesson in Paris which included a great deal of duck fat based foods.

JJ poked Spence in the ribs when he went on about the history of duck in French cuisine and other than the fact that he instantly stopped talking, it was a very normal meal for the friends of the BAU. She loved that, loved that he took her cues as to what people did and didn't want to hear. He once asked her to help him with that because he honestly finds everything interesting and so he can't gauge other's interest. For her, it gave her a role with him, a way to pay him back for how happy he makes her. "Hey, I was thinking…"

He took a peak up from his almost cleared plate. "Yeah?" He crossed his fingers under the table hoping she wasn't going to reintroduce discussion of color palettes and flowers for their wedding. That was just not a guy thing to think on.

"Dave told me there is a house down the block for sale from the same Realtor. He already got the key, you know him." He pretty much insisted they take a look at the very least. "We could walk down there after dinner and before dessert with Henry."

"Oh!" Garcia shrieked. "I hope you like it. I really hope you like it. We could be neighbors JJ!"

JJ smiled at her. "I know PG, which is why I want to take a look."

Once the table was cleared and dishes were soaking in the sink everyone laid back to just relax and watch the kids play. JJ and Reid took Henry down the road and Annette and Sean took off for a private walk of their own. Jessica was busy snapping photos of everyone.

Tabby and Emily squeezed on a lounge chair close enough to where Jack and Amelia were playing a game they made up just then that involved a lot of hand holding and jumping. "So I guess our kids will be close in age. That should be nice."

Emily smiled back at her. If someone told her two years ago when she was dead that she would return back to the BAU, fall in love and be sitting in Hotch and Garcia's backyard pregnant by David Rossi she would have laughed them to the next state. But now? It all made sense is this strange design. Even becoming close friends with Dave's ex made sense, and she was looking forward to raising their kids side by side. She was pretty sure Derek would make a great father and she was glad the man was finally settling down. Being his partner over the years she's heard more than once that his only regret from their work is not being able to have a family. It's funny, all they needed to do to get around that was break a few rules and date from within. And now they wouldn't have to worry about repercussions from that for at least ten years. Dave was going to be permanently retired and a stay at home dad by then.

"Looking forward to lots of Chuck-e-Cheese dates my friend."

They both snickered and Tabby squealed as Derek lifted her up off the chair and into his strong arms. "Come on my double momma. Let's give the love birds alone time." He wasn't going to let either Dave or Emily run anymore. The other profilers all agreed, it was time they had at least a discussion of their future.

Dave sat on the chair near Emily's knees and looked at those soft lips and dark eyes which melted his heart to begin with. "You seem very happy today." He observed, obviously trying to take his time and ease into asking her if she had a time frame of answering him in mind.

She smiled back at him and pointed to Jack and Amelia, holding both hands and spinning as fast as they could in the sun. "They are so cute aren't they? Don't you wish adult love was that simple?"

Dave watched them too. "It can be Cara, if we allow it."

She could see how much he cared about her and when she really thought about everything he had done, how patient he has been even if there was an undercurrent of him gently pushing… He was the man for her and she had to take a deep breath to do something bold and unlike her, opening herself on the line. "Dave, take this."

He looked down at her outstretched hand which held her ring out to him and his heart dropped and he was sure his face fell as equally low when he held the symbol in his hands once again. "I um—"

Emily set into a panic realizing he thought this was rejection so very quickly she brushed her hand over his cheek. "Dave. Ask me again."

He looked up, surprised. "Really?" Could she really mean that? She wouldn't say it if she wasn't going to say yes right? Surely she doesn't get off on making a man beg.

Emily was aware everyone was watching them with interest even if they were all trying to hide it. She couldn't really give a damn. "Yes. In front of everyone."

Dave's lungs filled with a large breath and while he's done this four times now it felt like the most important. His knees protested as he knelt on one at the side of her chair and from the corner of his eye he could see Pumpkin clasp her hand over her mouth to keep from saying anything to ruin the moment. He was surprised at Emily, that she would want to do this in front of everyone but he decided it was a gesture on her part, a way to show she wasn't screwing with him but rather was now ready.

He took her hand in his. "Emily. It's been two years this week since I told you I loved you but I've felt it much longer. I don't deserve you but I will do everything I can for all the days I have left to love you like you deserve." He slid the ring up her finger with shaky hands. "Will you marry me?"

She pulled him into a very passionate kiss, finally breaking through her insecurities and just going for what she wants. "You bet I'll marry you."

They didn't even hear everyone else's applaud and cheer for a few minutes as they all but made out in the back yard. Jack and Amelia jumped up and down, happy that that finally gotten taken care of. It annoyed them how stupid adults can be sometimes when life is much more simple when you let it be.

The clapping spilled into hugs and congratulations as Reid, JJ, Henry and Sean and Annette returned to the party, all thrilled that this couple finally got their act together.

Penelope was on top of her world as the celebrations stretched on and joined Aaron as they walked into their kitchen to start on the dishes before they would bring out dessert. "You know, I never thought I would see the day." She informed him as she and Aaron stood side by side at the sink looking out the window while he washed and she dried. Derek had put on a slow song over the radio and Jessica took more pictures as Emily and Dave began dancing in the back yard, Derek taking Tabby in his arms. Sean led Annette around effortlessly, Reid fumbled around with JJ finally letting her take the lead, Lynn was with John and Jack tried to figure out how to do it with Amelia by copying what he saw from the adults.

Aaron stopped his work and opened the pane so they could hear the music clearly in the kitchen. Standing there with a dish towel in one hand and a proud smirk on her face she never looked more content, always so beautiful in her care for her friends. "May I have this dance, my incredible future wife?"

She threw down the towel and took her place in his arms. It's where she belongs, after all, and she knew why he pulled her to this beat at that moment. "This is the song we danced to when you proposed." She recalled it fondly. "You are such a romantic honey." And he always endevoured to make every special moment perfect for her. He was always going to take care of her and she knew she would do anything she could to keep seeing those smiles only she manages to bring out of him.

He smiled into her hair as she pressed her face to his chest. He could feel her warmth and softness against him and being together, with everyone's lives working out was the most at home he has felt in years. He meant it weeks ago when he said she made him and Jack a family again. For a long time he had been a half-empty shell of himself but with her he could take on the world. "Life can get hardly any more perfect. And I have you to thank for it."

She smiled and bit her lip, looking back up at him. This incredible man, all hers. It was more than she ever considered asking for in her life and she had to agree, they were just shy of perfect. "And I thank you too. But there is one more thing that would make this truly perfect and lucky for us we have it." She nervously darted her gaze eye to eye wondering if he would read between the lines.

He looked down at her, considering what her eyes were trying to convey but he couldn't read it. He always did have a hard time with her, too close. That's the reason it took reading her darn journal to set them on this course to begin with. "What would that be?" He could make out only that she was anxious and he could feel his lungs restrict in anticipation.

She took a short breath through her nose. Expelled it and had to start all over again trying to gain the ability to say two words she long wished to utter. "I'm pregnant."

The next second she was off her feet and being spun in the air and she momentarily wondered if they switched bodies as he kissed her with everything he had smothering her in his happiness. "I take it you're happy." she snickered against his lips.

Aaron set her down and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair from her face and staring into the eyes of the woman that was making his whole world right. "Making a baby with you is the happiest I could ever be." He leaned in for a sweet kiss and pulled back just studying her face. "You and everything that comes with you is my heaven."

She was nearly blinded by the tears in her eyes, overwhelmed at how genuine those words rang to her ears. "Aaron," she cupped his cheek and caressed his skin with her thumb, much like he did in the first intimate gesture they ever shared. "Every moment with you, good or bad, is the greatest of my life." She took a deep breath as they rested their heads together, both overcome with joy. "We- we're having a baby, aren't we?" It was so surreal now, saying it aloud. "We're having a baby!" she giggled out in her excitement.

Aaron matched her enthusiasm and felt like jumping from the rooftops to yell to the world. Since his wife to be would probably kill him if he did that moved them to the exit to the deck, too excited to do anything other than yell the news to their friends still wrapped up in dancing. "We're having a baby!"

Everyone snapped from their dances and stared for a second wrapping their head around the news before darting to the happy couple flush with excitement. Jack, Amelia and Henry spoke directly into her belly to welcome the newest family member. Jessica gave Aaron a large hug and Penelope well wishes. Emily and Tabby both uttered promises of a baby club, JJ and Annette kissed her cheeks until it hurt. Reid and Dave gave thattaboy congratulations to Aaron and Lynn and John hugged them both knowing they would probably become surrogate grandparents to this baby too. Sean promised his future sister in law that he would be keeping a close eye on her when he moves down this way and Derek in his usual fashion promised her to always look out for her and her family.

It was at that moment, being smothered in kisses by her friends and fiancé and son and accepting congratulations of her own in the sea of hugs and kisses on the cheek, that Penelope recognized she owed all her happiness to a suggestion by her therapist many months ago that had set all this into motion. She now had the man she always loved, a son, a happy family, knowledge her team would always stay together and a child on the way. Her dreams that were once the territory of a journal were now the reality which had become her very own life.

* * *

><p>AN: I have decided to leave it off here with a one shot epilogue to follow and then a sequel or two, or however many Red Writer and the rest of you squeeze out of me. More than happy to take requests anytime for side stories on the other characters as well.

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers who kept up with the story. You guys kept me writing!


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, I don't get it. What's the point of the puppets?" Aaron loved his fiancé, but she had an odd sense of humor when it came to movies. Because of their work schedules lately they haven't been able to go out to the cinema which Penelope claims is just as well, he should get used to making fun of movies at home before he does it in the theater. She had convinced him that he needed to be brought 'to the dark side' slowly and that would be with some help from this TV series long off the market. He was pretty sure she just wanted to enjoy her torture more closely as they snuggled on the pink silk sofa of their master suite. "What is this anyhow?" He reached for the DVD case but she scooped it out of his hands and buried it in the sofa cushions.

"Honey. You really never saw Mystery Science Theater 3000?" She sighed at his frown, of course he hadn't. "They're robots, not puppets. And they are essential for making the films tolerable to watch because otherwise you might go insane. I probably should have started you out with something easier. Manos the Hands of Fate is well known as the worst movie of all time and even with the peanut gallery it's hard to take."

He looked at the screen for another few seconds, trying to figure out what the couple in the convertible had to do with the plot. Was there a plot? "Well, it's not so bad. We've been watching for like what? Half an hour?" It is entirely too early in the morning to be watching this. He's much rather make love to her again.

Penelope's smile turned up on her cheeks. "Actually." She almost burst out laughing, this is exactly the reaction Derek had years ago. "It's been more like a minute." She nearly rolled off the sofa laughing as she watched his face set into horror and mouth 'Oh God.'

He was fairly sure he would never survive today, never mind other bad movie nights and it would probably ruin Jack's birthday plans for later if he died from his eyes exploding. He could see the appeal in the theater, you get to be obnoxious and loud and let loose and no one can really blame you because it's their own fault they wasted their money on that movie ticket. But this? Torture. Like, unsub level torture. "Can't I convince you to let me take you out today or buy you a pony or something?" He crossed his fingers under his 'breakfast popcorn' bowl. Starting their day watching this was not the best idea. He could feel his IQ dropping just in the presence of the 'film'.

She snickered and sighed happily reaching for the remote to turn the movie off. "I always pegged you for a home body." She removed the popcorn bowl from his lap and replaced it with herself. This was the first weekend morning in three weeks they have been able to share together, alone. Case after case meant Aaron flying all over the country with the team and her always on call with the team's schedule. Of course, she got to work from home most nights thanks to the great office set up and a program that Tabby had been working on since well before anyone other than Rossi met her. That allowed for support staff and technical staff to have flexible work hours or split their shifts from home if their job allowed. Hers did, so she got to still pick up Jack from school and make him dinner and do homework and all the normal mom things while still being available to help her fiancée's valiant fight against the dark of the world.

Aaron's hands naturally found their way around her waist and on her thigh as she filled his lap. "I _am_ a home body. But when your home is currently under attack the logical thing to do is leave." He loved that glow about her. Whether from pregnancy or just being happy or being her, she was like a beacon for him. "You know," he removed his hand from her thigh to stroke his chin in thought. "I had been thinking on the plane ride back from San Diego that we should throw Emily and Dave a baby shower here." Now, strategically speaking, getting his wife on a new course of thought for the next few hours is the best bet to getting to avoid that horrible movie. Even if she did start entertaining him in other ways, much more fun and tempting ways, he knew she would be insistent on watching this at some point after and this is not a cuddle option of a movie in his opinion. He would distract her with going hog wild on an overly expensive party which they really should throw for their friends anyhow and the DVD? Well, it will just have to meet target practice.

She knew what he was doing, he was plotting. Since their engagement three months ago he has become fairly notorious for nefarious plots which she is pretty sure he's been taking lessons in from Tabby. But, he did have a point. "We do owe them so much don't we? And Derek and Tabby too." She stood just then, her thinking cap clearly on which from the corner of her eye she could see Aaron get nervous over. "We could do a double shower! Well, it's almost a triple because of the twins."

He smiled, watching her reach for her iPad and start pulling up party supply websites to show him. It was agreed that after he nearly had a heart attack taking down the pastel paradise she had created at Easter that he got to at least see what she was doing ahead of time so he could mentally prepare. It was a concession she made only because he wasn't at all complaining about how much money she spends on these things. They can afford it, of course. But most people would never get quite this into festivities. "Oh!" he pointed out a picture of a gender neutral party suite remembering a detail to help her. "I think you should stick to neutral tones. Dave and Emily decided against learning the baby's gender."

She looked at him in true surprise. "You and Dave talked about it?" She knew that all the guys had been banding together to deal with the three pregnant women in the group but she and Emily hadn't even talked about this yet. It didn't come up in their mom's group which JJ ended up sort of leading them in since she's the only one of them to have actually gone through pregnancy it its entirety.

"Yeah, we were talking about a lot of these things while on the road. You know that last case was hard on everyone, as are all cases with kids." And he was trying to forget about it.

She bit her cheek wishing she could flush the images of the slaughtered toddlers out of her mind. It had been a particularly gruesome case where the unsub's wife had such severe postpartum depression that she had strangled, beaten and hacked up their two year old and he had been so traumatized from the experience he changed his last name and fled from her. Five years later his new wife and toddler were in a car accident and seeing them all bloody triggered a horrible rampage of reliving his first wife's betrayal. What he did to the mothers of those children… you don't even want to know.

She rubbed her belly in consideration. "So, do you want to know the gender? It's still too soon for us but I'm really not sure I do." She was going to love the baby either way and frankly she was looking forward to the natural homebirth plan she had going on. They wouldn't be doing an ultrasound unless they decided they did want to know the gender. There was no need, she was very healthy and low risk and had many concerns about some links between excessive ultrasound use and autism. And as much as she is a tech queen her parents were rather hippies and she had seen how calming and safe home births can be. Now, it's not like she is opposed to medicine or anything it's just that unlike Tabby with her twins or Emily with her age she had no need of those services.

He pat her belly and leaned down to whisper into it. His favorite times of day were their lovemaking and when he got to spend time with their kids. Until Jack returns from his sleepover with Amelia in two hours to get ready for his birthday tonight he would take his bonding time with 'the little one'. "I think mommy and I want to be surprised too. What do you think little one? Are you a girl? Boy? Either way your bedroom is going to be very colorful." She had already picked out a Dr. Seuss theme. Primary colors were neutral and so they could use the nursery for years if they have others close in age.

It was such a strange feeling having someone speak into your belly, and it tickled a lot. "Aaron." She tried to get his attention but he was currently involved in an in depth discussion with their youngest on how much he hope he or she likes their house to listen. "Hubby?" That usually gets him.

"Soon enough." He peaked up at her with a smile, a true smile and sat up some to pull her into his arms. "Soon you will be Penelope Hotchner and I will get to show you off at work for years as my wife."

It was still fairly surreal. She never expected to get any of this and if she did she never thought she would get to keep her job while doing it. But since the inquiry gone Tabby-kick-ass-awesome most of their coworkers have shown absolutely nothing but respect for them, their relationships and their future kids. The only person who seemed to get any flak was Emily but that's mostly from agents who Rossi had slept with in the past… and it only served as an ego boost for her to have captured the sole attention of the workplace Lothario.

Hotch checked his watch and sighed. How did time go by so quickly? Just sitting, kissing and talking to their baby and an hour has passed in mundane bliss. Which beats out watching that movie any day. "Come on." Aaron stood up and held his hand down to her. "Let's take a nice slow walk around. It's beautiful outside." Or so he heard on the news. They hadn't gotten out of their suite other than to make the popcorn. They had better things to do that morning like make out under the covers, make love in the shower, watch the horrible movie… dodged a bullet there. "And I never get a chance to just walk around with you."

She reached her arms around his neck and gave him a sweet eskimo kiss. "You are by far my favorite person. Grab me a water and I'll grab your wallet?"

He pecked her cheek. "Deal." She was always amazing to watch do something so utterly ordinary. She made chores and simple tasks interesting with her flair for life. She just loves living. Even with her proclivity to 'do it up' in massive proportions at the end of the day her zest and zeal comes down to just that and he was thankful he had someone in his life who could always remind him of what he had to be thankful for.

Hand in hand they silently strolled to the end of the block towards Reid and JJ's house noticing Henry out front checking the mail with Reid carefully watching from the doorway and waving at them to come over. "How are you guys?" He was very fond of living so close to them. They exchanged kids here and there and over the two weeks since he and JJ moved in the older couple has come to visit each day they weren't all on a case to make sure everything was going right. They really were the mom and dad of the team.

Penelope gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek and followed Henry back into the house. He was excited to show her what he got Jack for his birthday present he would be giving him tonight. "We're good. Just relaxing this morning until we have to get everything for the party going. Again, thanks for all the help last night." JJ had enlisted his help in making the goodie bags for the kids that would be coming to the laser tag/bowling party later in the afternoon.

Admittedly, at first Penelope had been disappointed Jack didn't want something at the house. She had been prepared to rent a whole zoo for him but he said he wanted her to enjoy his party. He didn't want it like last year when she helped his dad do all the cooking and setting up and cleaning and she hardly got to spend any time with his friends. He had a mom, who was having a baby, and he wanted to show her off. And a nice bonus to that was the time she got to spend with Aaron this morning.

"Garcia?" Reid had decided to use that title as much as possible before the wedding as she informed them all she wants that dropped once she's a Hotchner. They were all still working on non-surname nicknames but so far none of the women approved of anything. "Would you like orange juice?"

Aaron grinned a bit at that. "You should be keeping to your eating schedule too." He bopped her nose, in agreement with Reid's silent demand for her to eat something, knowing she finds it adorable when he gets so concerned. Only Emily is hypoglycemic but they all are adhering to it just to be safe. No one wants a repeat coma incident, ever again.

"Oh alright Slugger, I really do need some OJ." Her cravings were off the charts but she was lucky and didn't have any morning sickness. Just an aversion to onions, eggs and anything peanut butter related, and cravings for orange juice, spring rolls and cabbage were plaguing her. Those aversions were unfortunate too, it meant she and Tabby couldn't be around when the other one gave into her craving for those terrible sandwiches. Actually, no one but Derek could stand to be around her then.

Henry came back into the kitchen where the three adults were sitting with ice cold waters and OJ, holding his gift in his hands. "See, it's all wrapped up like daddy explained to me. Did you know that wrapping presents originated in China around 105 a.d. and the process spread to Europe in 1085?"

Hotch had to hold his drink to his mouth to hide his snicker. Henry had become so very much like his father. He was always good at finding things and remembering exactly what he's heard so like his dad he never forgot a fact and he always talks with his hands. "What's inside?" the silvery package was obviously wrapped by JJ. The poor woman was inundated with paperwork at the moment. Between her personal issues with her divorce now final and having to sell her old house with Will, getting everything for her wedding together and all the extra work of the BAU she had to work all through today. Hotch had offered to help her but she said it's the type of work she really needs to do. She can be a bit of a control freak on some issues before they hit his desk. Nothing new.

Henry stood with his chest sticking proud. "Lego walkie talkies! Daddy helped me pick them out and they will work from your house to here!" he did a little happy dance. "Now we can talk like you and daddy do."

Penelope's smile stretched ear to ear. Henry was such an adorable child and as his God mother she was more than pleased to see him becoming as thoughtful as her son, and as excited as he could be. She thought the boys having a set of walkie talkies to share was a great idea and she was surprised Spencer approved of it. When JJ had mentioned it to her and Penelope said she would be fine with it Reid raised concerns over whether it would keep the boys up at night but she supposed he decided to allow it as they just grab the home phones whenever they want to call anyhow.

"Yeah, and tell them the other part of the gift Henry." Spencer loved his son's enthusiasm. He even wanted to use his own allowance money for the presents which were of course much more expensive but they let him think he put a good chunk of the money in. "It's for school next year."

They both perked at that. For the last week anytime someone mentioned Jack and school both would feel a surge of pride for their son. A meeting on Monday that thankfully Hotch was able to make let them know that through the class visits Jack has had over the last two months that he would be jumping the full two grades. He would need to go to a summer preparation course and have a tutor to catch up to what has been covered in the grade he's missed but he will enter next year in Amelia's grade and since the school knows how close the two are and how difficult socialization might be for Jack being so much younger than his peers the two will be in the same class.

They were all proud, and concerned for Jack's happiness at the big change. No one knew what being ahead of your years in intelligence was like more than Reid. "What is it G-man?"

"Daddy got him a gift certificate to the Learning Place so he can get whatever he needs." Henry was pure excitement. He looked up to Jack a lot. He was the smartest and he invited him to come with his close friends to his party and he and Amelia would sit next the birthday boy him on either side. They were best friends even if Henry was a lot younger.

"Oh hey guys." JJ threw down her keys and brief case on the table, exhaustion evident. "Hotch, I left a large stack of files on your desk for Monday. I know you told me to bring them to you but Emily threatened my life if I did. She's getting scary."

They all nodded, even Henry. Emily was making it her personal mission for everyone to get their family time even if that meant she had to threaten then or tell them when to relax and pull a Garcia and give them a special surprise. They all knew it was a nesting behavior and it was actually incredibly endearing, even if she did manage to rope Dave into all but board Aaron and Penelope up in the house so they would relax and spend alone time together. Dave would do anything for that woman, that was for sure.

"You guys need anything else done for tonight?" JJ was glad to see them so at ease. It was kind of rare for either of them to ever be at ease. Hotch was always doing paperwork and taking care of the responsible things for everyone. Penelope was always taking care of everyone's souls with things to make them laugh or shoulders to support their cries. Today, they just seemed to be them at ease.

"No thanks JJ. Actually, other than picking up that certain present we're all set." Hotch took a look at the clock. "We should go so we can buy firewood and bring it to the house before picking up Jack."

Pen smiled at his practicality once again and gave Henry a quick kiss, wishing JJ and Spencer a good day until they saw them later. Once outside she turned to her fiancé. "You know, you've really become a party guy."

He wrapped his arm around her and squeezed as they walked home. "I know, and I have you to thank for it."

-Criminal Minds—

"That was the coolest party ever!" Henry and Jack were in full agreement. Amelia, not so much. She had fun bowling but she couldn't keep up with the other kids in laser tag. And there had been a lot of other kids there, about twenty and she was the only girl her age. The others were babies.

"Amelia, didn't have fun." Jack pouted, the three taking up the bench seat in the back of Hotch's SUV. The other part of Jack's big day was his sleepover with his best friends. Even though he stayed with Amelia last night, tonight was supposed to be extra fun because they would get to stay up late, eat pizza and make-your-own sundaes and Hotch, the former boy scout that he is, will be lighting a fire for everyone to sit by and share ghost stories in the back yard. Uncle Dave had some really good ones and Jack was looking forward to that most of all.

Amelia was in a panic. She didn't want Jack feeling bad on his birthday. And she really didn't want anything to ruin his surprise for later. She was let in on it because she's so responsible. "No, I did! I just like hanging out with you and Henry more than laser tag. It's more of a boy thing."

Jack thought on that. "For your birthday I will do a girl thing with you."

Penelope overheard that and mumbled to Aaron up front. "Definitely his father's son."

He stole a sideways glance. "What do you mean?"

She snickered and linked their hands. "Well, he makes sure everyone else's needs are seen to even when it's his own day to be pampered. You're exactly the same." And she loved him for it. In fact all the men of the BAU were that way in some fashion or another. Whether it be Derek actually trying one of those terrible sandwiches, Reid indulging JJ in her crazy wedding planning or Dave still drinking ginger tea instead of coffee even when on a case just so Emily wasn't alone in missing out… well, they were all great strong, caring and responsible men.

"Speaking of responsibility and what have you, did you look into what car you want yet?" There had been many discussions on the issue of retiring Esther. He knew it was an emotional topic for her but after breaking down two days in a row she finally had to agree that as a mom she needed something safe and reliable.

Penelope sighed. She really didn't want to give up on the old girl yet and Aaron always seemed to link responsibility with boring. She was never going to be boring. "Well, I was thinking a hybrid sedan and when Reid took me to his car dealer we learned I could get a custom paint job." She was crossing her fingers he wouldn't ask lots of questions.

No such luck. "I am going to assume there will be a pattern in there." He knew her, he knew she wouldn't want something plain. "I saw an orange car with zebra stripes on the side panel trim. I bet that would look better in purple." He had spent an hour looking up custom paint jobs so he would have suggestions he could live with seeing every day. This is where compromise comes into play in a marriage.

She lit up. "Really? You aren't concerned at resale value?" She was almost positive that would be his big and admittedly valid argument.

He was concerned about it but shrugged. "You've had Esther forever. I'm betting you're going to run this car into the ground too. You don't exactly do unemotional attachments to inanimate well. Almost home guys!"

A peak in the backseat let both parents know that Henry was covering his eyes in feigned embarrassment as Jack and Amelia held hands and discussed what Jack thought the baby should be names. Suggestions such as 'Wimbledon' and 'Carnegie' were vetoed by Amelia, much to Penelope's pleasure. Jack's latest endeavor was for his brother or sister to be unique but it was an effort that needed a great deal of assistance and if that came in the form of Amelia giving quick pecks to Jack when he came up with a good name as positive reinforcement… well, Tabby had begun to teach the girl well.

"Uncle Aaron?" Henry hedged as he took a peek into the bags of ice cream supplies for tonight. He liked his God Father. He was nice and smart too. And he always let him come over and play with Jack.

"Yes Henry?" Hotch pulled into their drive way with a small smile. Henry had been so excited when they went back to church and added Hotch as the official God father through a small ceremony. It was a great moment for him. He never had anyone entrust their child to him like that. With their welfare? Sure. But not with their soul.

Henry jumped out of the car the second it stopped and ran around to his God father's side, holding his arms up to be hugged. "Thank you for buying me mint ice cream."

Aaron smiled. "Of course Henry. Your daddy told me it's your favorite."

-Criminal Minds—

Rossi stared as Reid inhaled his extra-large custom sundae. "Kid, how can you eat that and still look like you're starving?"

Spencer shrugged. "I can never put on weight no matter what I eat."

Morgan shook his head with a smile. "Oh, leave pretty boy alone. Henry is the same way." He pointed to his friend's son. "He's already had two helpings and we all saw how he ate that pizza up."

The group was sitting out by the fire even though it wasn't quite dark yet. They had about an hour until sunset so they let the kids run around and play between bites of pizza and ice cream. Jack seemed to be having a great time teaching Amelia how to tackle an unsub. He had demanded to be taught self-defense a few weeks ago. He was still adamant that he was going to be like his daddy and catch bad guys. He also wanted to write books like Uncle Rossi, be able to kick a door down like Uncle Derek and know a lot of stuff like Uncle Spencer.

All the women, including Annette who joined the party at the house, exchanged bites of their sundaes. Penelope managed one bite of Tabby's peanut butter heaven before she grimaced and washed the taste away with her strawberry bliss.

"Amelia seems a lot more confident lately." Emily observed. The youngest brunette had been a little less shy, even at the party. She said hello to all of Jack's friends as they held hands to greet everyone and she hadn't complained about a bully in weeks.

Annette sighed happily watching her daughter play. She missed her son, a lot. But she was always a little closer to her girl because she needed so much emotional support. But she was happy to see her growing and changing and starting to become her own person. "She's been doing really great actually. She told off one of her bullies two weeks ago. He said something about her hair being too long and she told him if he pays so much attention to her he obviously likes something he sees." She smirked. "Sean had given her a big high five when he heard that." And then, her face fell.

Penelope's did as well. Sean had taken Annette on more than a few dates since Easter weekend. Two were when he had come down to visit for that week and he came on a few weekends since. Each weekend he spent at least one night taking her out or going as a group of adults and kids to something so he could spend time with his family and nephew as well. And then he took just Annette and Amelia to the Natural History museum and then the faire. She liked Sean a lot and Penelope was sure Sean had a lot to do with the increased confidence of Amelia. Joe is a good father but never one to really understand how to talk to a woman. Sean on the other hand was really good with her and always told her he was happy she was his nephew's girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Sean was also not the type of man who sticks around. He's not a dog or anything but he has other priorities and responsibilities and he's younger, single with no children. He's certainly not ready to be a step parent any time in the foreseeable future or even a boyfriend. "Have you heard from my bro recently?"

Emily and JJ swerved their heads just so to listen more but Tabby stayed looking straight ahead at the fire. She knew something and she wasn't sure how it would go over with Annette who was struggling to respond. "Well, he… he's busy." Her empty sundae dish seemed exceptionally interesting at the moment.

JJ and Emily exchanged a silent conferenced before the blonde but her head in. "Honey, he obviously likes you."

Annette shifted in her seat. Between Pen's natural ability to empathize, Tabby's ability to read motivations and relationships and potentialities between people and the two female profilers she always felt under the microscope. "I know that. He's great. It's not like I expect anything though." She put her glass down and made the effort to look JJ right in the eyes. "I just don't know how much more I can handle of seeing him and then suddenly not. He used to call me every night but I stopped being around for it after a while because a long distance thing is not for me." Also, she wasn't sure if she really wanted anything serious and she knew he hadn't gone into this expecting that either. They had been two people who had needs and were attracted to one another and then suddenly they seemed part of the same family and were being propelled towards more. And he showed interest in taking it to that level though he really didn't know how to.

"Well, I suggest you figure it out." Tabby looked to her watch and decided she needed to say something before it was too late. "He should be here any minute."

All four heads jerked her way, plus Aaron's. "My brother is coming down? Why didn't he tell me and how do you know?" Penelope was excited actually. He never got to spend so much time with him before and Jack wanted everyone there for his birthday.

Derek stood behind Tabby rubbing her shoulders, then took a seat across from her and removed her shoes to rub her feet. "He called me this morning."

When Penelope pinned him with a glare Aaron shrunk. "I wanted to surprise you." And he also knew Annette was likely to not stick around if she knew. She had been avoiding his brother almost like Emily would have run from Dave in the past. Which, that wouldn't work soon. Sean's restaurant was bought last night. He packed right up and packed lightly, moving into the guest room.

Just then the subject of the conversation stepped onto the back deck, Jack's proclamation and run to him interrupting the conversation. "Uncle Sean! I got such cool gifts! You missed pizza but we have ice cream."

Sean crouched to Jack's height and wrapped him in a bear hug almost crushing his nephew's present before handing it to him. "That's to open later ok? When I get back? Daddy and I need to go pick up some stuff so I can make you a special breakfast in the morning. I didn't get to make your birthday breakfast today." He noticed Annette watching him from the corner of his eye but decided he would have to address that later.

Jack nodded with excitement. He loved Uncle Sean's breakfasts. He always thought up something new to try and that made Jack the adventurous eater happy. It will be even better with getting to share it with Amelia and Henry.

Aaron let out a small breath, relieved that Sean had thought up an excuse for him to leave the party. Jack's insistence on having enough of everything to make the party perfect sent the 'we need more ice' excuse right out the window. He needed to go pick up Jack's present and it was right about this time too.

"Well, what are you waiting for daddy? I want to open my gift!" Jack all but pushed them out to the cars much to everyone's amusement.

While the guys were gone and Spencer, Dave and Derek entertained the kids and tended to the fire the women turned back to discussing men, their men. They convinced Annette to go with the flow as much as she can. Tabby let it loose that she and Derek enrolled in joint therapy to deal with their similar issues with having lost their fathers and what the job does to them. It actually was more of prevention but it was paying off. They were beginning to see where they each came from more clearly which is good when having babies together.

Emily told them how she and Dave are both nervous about being older parents to start out with. They are very healthy obviously and they are responsible people but it seemed every little thing came down to it. Luckily, she hadn't been having any more problems with her pregnancy so far but that was likely to change when she gets huge which she will fairly soon. "I'm going to be a balloon at your wedding PG."

"Me too." Tabby added. She was already starting to show because of the twins. "Em, I vote slippers for our footwear."

JJ snickered. "Oh trust me, you will both be fine. But yeah, ballet flats are probably a good idea."

"Hey now!" Garcia (for the two months she can still be called that) protested. "I think I get a say here don't I?"

All four women rolled their eyes. Here comes bridezilla Penelope yet again. Generally, she's fine. But she's quite adamant on certain things. Penelope of course knew they thought that of her and was just teasing. "Actually, I'm doing the same under my dress. No way can I balance all that skirt, and tall shoes on top of keeping from fainting in excitement."

Jack's excitement once again cut through their conversation. "Is that daddy back already? That's quick!" he and Amelia and Henry ran to the back gate eager to see what Uncle Sean plans on for tomorrow. They stopped though when his father's voice told them to go sit down with his mother.

Jack climbed onto Penelope's lap and looked at her for an answer to his unspoken question but she just pointed back at the gate where Hotch's voice was overheard. "You sitting Jack?"

He noticed Uncle Sean put down his bags in the kitchen and join them in the yard again. "Yes daddy, like you told me."

Aaron and Penelope smiled to one another over the top of the gate. "Good boy. Do you want me to bring back your present from mommy and me?"

Jack started bouncing in his seat. He knew that it was probably something big since they were making a deal of it. Maybe a bike or a basketball hoop. "Yes daddy!"

Aaron opened the gate and the sweetest expression of happiness and awe rose on Jack's face, everyone else's too. In Hotch's arms rested the smallest chocolate Labrador retriever puppy they ever saw. He watched Jack's eyes water in excitement as he put the puppy down a few yards away from him. "Call him Jack, pick out a name."

"Bingo." Jack declared effortlessly. "Biiiiingo." He made a patting gesture on his lap and then slid down to the ground holding his hand out to the shy puppy that reminded him a little of Amelia.

Dave looked at his former mentee with approval. "A puppy." He simply observed with a nod. Jack had loved his own dog and Sergio of course but he didn't expect that the Hotchners would be getting anything like that for Jack.

Aaron understood that line of thought and explained. "He's a rescue puppy Jack. Do you know what that means?"

Jack nodded, now fascinated as the puppy, _his_ puppy sniffed his hand and gave a quick lick. "It means he needs us to take good care of him and give lots of love."

Pen smiled down on him. They had made the right choice in giving him this. There was lots of debate, each taking several points of pros and cons and finally they came down on the pros side. Jack was a responsible kid. "You made us so proud about school Jack. You deserve to have a new friend to play with too right?"

He was still in a cuteness induced daze he wasn't jarred from except for a quick and reflexive hug to each of his parents and the puppy responding to his name.

Amelia hadn't stopped smiling. She was anxious to pet the puppy. She always wanted one too and she knew Jack would share some of the fun. "Jack? Can I say hi too?" Henry echoed her excitedly.

Jack almost forgot other people were there as the puppy let him scoop him up in his arms and nuzzle his soft fur. "Here. Want to pet him guys?" He held him to Amelia and Henry and then to all the adults there. He was getting a kick of showing off his puppy that his cool parents got him and had earned for being well behaved and good in school. Dave and Derek both loved dogs so they were naturals at it, JJ was overcome by how tiny this one was. Emily and Tabby were into anything small at this point so both loved getting licked on the nose. Sean was last and he held out his gift to Jack again. "Here buddy. Let me take Bingo while you open that."

Jack reluctantly agreed but he did want to see what Uncle Sean got him. "A leash! And dog toys! Thank you Uncle Sean!" Jack jumped up and gave Sean a hug, taking his puppy back with him. "Daddy, can we take him for a walk?"

Aaron nodded his permission and happily watched as the three giddy kids plus Spencer started down the road. Standing there in his drive way watching their silhouettes get smaller as they played and chased a happy puppy, Aaron felt Dave's wise hand resting on his shoulder.

"You know, you used to doubt your parenting ability." Dave observed between a chuckle at Reid being knocked back by the puppy's jump on his legs. "You don't seem to doubt that, or any of your feelings anymore."

Hotch had to nod, the man had a point. "I feel good at it again, being a father and a husband."

David Rossi, the man who used to be infamous for a lack of a family life let his smile widen. "Good thing too, because while you're training that puppy you're going to have to teach this old dog a lot of new tricks."

Aaron cast his gaze to Dave who was so absorbed in the happiness of the children around him he would have thought that it was obvious. "I don't think you'll need it. I look forward to seeing you as a father."

Dave sighed happily at the compliment. "Me too."

* * *

><p>Stay tuned for the sequel "Her Bright Eyes" which will focus on the continuing relationships, how they all deal with work and unsubs and may or may not include a wedding and a birth.<p> 


End file.
